


Provócame

by Muffliat0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Infidelity, PWP, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 145,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffliat0/pseuds/Muffliat0
Summary: Lily Luna Potter necesita ayuda, y para completar su terrible desgracia, no hay persona con más experiencia sobre lo que necesita que el inútil casanova mejor amigo de su hermano Albus.





	1. Desencanto.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, al igual que algunos personajes.
> 
> Hola, realmente espero que esta historia sea de su completo agrado, era mi intento de hacer un fic PWP —Plot What Plot? o su hermano gemelo malvado Porn Without Plot— pero como siempre mis planes nunca van como se espera, así que si en algún momento se dicen a ustedes mismos, este pinche fic sólo los tiene reproduciéndose como conejos sin ningún contexto ni historia de fondo, no olviden que se los he advertido desde este momento, sin más, espero ojalá desde mi humilde, renegrido y pequeñísimo corazón, que les guste aunque sea un poco.
> 
> Sin mucho más que añadir, agradezco de antemano a los que se pasarán a leer y desecharán la historia, así como a los que se quedarán y le darán su amor, en forma de Hits y kudos ✨

Lily Luna Potter corría apresuradamente por una calle demasiado transitada a esa hora del día, el cielo comenzaba a llenarse de nubarrones, sus zapatos habían sufrido un espantoso accidente, despegando un poco el tacón, así que se balanceaban de forma espantosa con cada paso que daba, rezaba a Merlín no caerse y hacer un espantoso ridículo. 

Se detuvo cuando llegó al cruce, el semáforo aún no daba el paso a peatones, así que agradeció un poco el hecho, se vio tentada a sacar su varita y solucionar aquel problema, pero no había nada más espantoso para una bruja que sufrir por algo tan fácil de solucionar mediante magia y estar atrapada entre cientos de muggles, odiaba su trabajo. Pero era algo que no podía decirle a su padre. Harry Potter estaba tan orgulloso de su hija y su vida perfecta que había estado construyendo desde cero.

Desde que había salido de Hogwarts, cuatro años atrás, se había conseguido un trabajo temporal en el ministerio, siendo ayudante de enlaces muggles, con el pasar de los meses, ella se había encargado de solucionar ciertos desperfectos que le habían ayudado a pensar un poco que aquello no era lo que quería hacer por el resto de sus días.

Aunque en ese trabajo había conocido al amor de su vida, un muggle dos años mayor que ella que había estado en el museo las veces que ella había tenido que acudir a solucionar cosas de magos que terminaban en manos de muggles, el chispazo de química había sido instantáneo, claro que había pasado más de un año para que decidiera mudarse con él y ocultar todo o gran parte de lo que le hacía especial. Esa era la razón de que estuviera atrapada en ese desastre.

Josh Hopkins estaba sentado a una mesa junto a la ventana del lugar, le sonrió en cuanto la vio, así que Lily avanzó hasta él, dejó caer todos los papeles que cargaba y por fin pudo olvidarse de la inestabilidad de sus zapatos.

—Hola cariño –saludó Josh.

—Hola –suspiró –es un alivio que...

—Bae, escucha –la detuvo –no sé si lo sepas, pero han abierto un nuevo lugar, lleva unos meses abierto al público...

—Entonces, técnicamente no es un _nuevo lugar_, sino reciente.

—Como sea –puso los ojos en blanco –de alguna forma nos la arreglamos, y conseguimos tocar en ese lugar, es bastante popular para ser _reciente _abierto.

—Haber abierto recientemente –volvió a corregir.

—Deja de hacer eso –farfulló bastante irritado.

—Entonces ¿cuándo tocarán ahí? –sonrío emocionada.

Josh era el bajista y segunda voz de un grupo de _rock, _hubo un momento en que pensaron que la banda despuntaría y se harían famosos, pero la disquera había preferido no contratarlos, así que ahora se dedicaban a buscar con desesperación el más público que pudiesen conseguir para volverse populares de otra manera y así, girar los ojos de las disqueras en ellos. Por lo tanto, era Lily la encargada de mantener la casa.

—La próxima semana, así que tendremos que incrementar los ensayos y sus horas.

—Ah, eso –sonrío apenas, lo que odiaba era que Josh fuese irresponsable, se concentraba tanto en su banda, que descuidaba el único deber es que tenía, ya que no ayudaba a mantener la casa de forma económica Lily le pedía que al menos hiciera los deberes del hogar.

—No estás feliz por nosotros, por mí.

—No, no, claro que estoy feliz –se apresuró a asegurar.

—Tu cara demuestra otra cosa –se cruzó de brazos –dilo de una vez ¿qué es lo que te disgusta?

La joven quiso enumerar las cosas, pero estaba de más, no quería pelear de nuevo, estaba mal que le diera por su lado, pero quería un poco de paz, entre el trabajo y el caos que encontraría en casa, la mayor parte del tiempo Josh estaba en casa, por tal razón, no podía hacer magia y arreglar las cosas.

_«Si tanto lo amas ¿por qué no le has dicho que era una bruja?»._

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esa idea de su cabeza, no podía, no por el momento, con lo fantasiosa que tenía la mente, Josh creería que con un movimiento de nariz o con asentir con la cabeza podía hacer de su banda un éxito.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo –observó su reloj de pulsera –te veré en casa –sonrío un poco más tranquila, con el aumento de ensayos, la magia podía fluir en su casa y el tiradero se disiparía mientras ella avanzaba en su trabajo.

—Llegaré tarde a casa –informó.

—Todo sea por encontrar la perfección –soltó haciendo a Josh sonreír.

—Así es, nena.

—M—

Lily dejó el montón de pergaminos sobre su escritorio, se dejó caer en su silla, volviendo a olvidarse de la poca estabilidad que tendría al levantarse de nuevo, se sumergió en el papeleo que tenía que entregar al finalizar esa semana y apenas era martes.

—Vaya, vaya, hasta que te encuentro en tu escritorio, Potter.

Lily sonrió y levantó la cabeza hasta su hermano mayor, Albus Severus Potter, era un miembro del escuadrón de Aurores, ellos le llevaban bastante trabajo con artilugios mágicos en el mundo muggle, el trabajo de Lily era casi como el trabajo de su abuelo Arthur, salvo que la paga era mejor, y tenía que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo encubierta en el mundo muggle, eso había hecho que su relación con Josh fuera viento en popa, por el momento, sus dos mundos no colisionaban, sus padres no habían insistido en conocer a su novio, y bueno, él no había ni pensado en esa posibilidad, y por el momento lo agradecía, a su padre le iría bien mezclándose, después de tantos años con los Dursley, cualquier situación la manejaría al perfecto, sus hermanos también podrían comportarse, pero su madre, una sangre pura en el mundo muggle, ¡JA! No por favor.

—Me encanta verte –admitió con una sonrisa.

—No cuando te entregue el pergamino y... –Albus rebuscó en su túnica, gruño enfadado y soltó un tremendo improperio.

— ¿Qué?

Albus se giró, buscando algo, no dijo nada, solo avanzó hasta la puerta, haciendo que un hombre llegara acomodándose la túnica hasta él, se limpió los labios, le sonrió a Albus Potter y avanzó hasta el escritorio de Lily, donde ella pudo saber quién era el acompañante de su hermano, rubio, cara de aristócrata egocéntrico, obviamente Scorpius Malfoy.

—Hola pelirroja –saludó.

—Scorpius –soltó con una expresión vacía al verlo.

—Aquí está tu invitación al trabajo, a ver si ya te pones a trabajar como se debe –Lily tensó la quijada, estiró la mano hasta él para recibir el pergamino, pero el rubio no se movió.

La joven se puso de pie de nuevo, sintiendo que su mundo se sacudía, y esa vez no tanto por la inestabilidad en sus pies.

—Lily –la sujetó su hermano –dime ¿sigues mareada? ¿Todo bien? ¿Estás embarazada de ese muggle? –La pelirroja se giró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

—Es una posibilidad –aceptó, después de todo, había errado en tomar los anticonceptivos algunos días salteados a causa de su exceso de trabajo.

—Quizás solo sean los zapatos –Lily frunció el ceño cuando recordó al rubio y la razón por la cual se había puesto de pie.

Scorpius apuntó su varita y en un instante los zapatos estaban más que perfectos, eso no quitó el mareo y su hermano lo notó.

—Iré a algún laboratorio mañana y...

—Lily...

—No se lo digas a nadie, déjame estar segura.

—Bien, pero...

—Vámonos ya, tenemos cosas que hacer –soltó Scorpius, puso el pergamino en el escritorio, se giró y se alejó sin despedirse de Lily.

—M—

Las manecillas del reloj resonaban más de lo que Lily podía soportar, estaba bastante irritada por el trabajo, dividir su tiempo entre la oficina en el ministerio y la oficina muggle iban a terminar por acabar con ella.

Le dedicó una mirada asesina al objeto inanimado, suspiró, eran las tres de la mañana y ella no podía salir de aquél agujero, se levantó, avanzó hasta la cafetera y esperó más paciente por el confort que el resultado le produciría.

Una vez que el café estuviese preparado, echó toda la azúcar necesaria para mantenerse despierta por otro buen rato, y no conforme con eso, buscó un par de chocolates en su bolso, suspiró al ver la caja, aprovecharía ese momento para hacerse la prueba, cinco minutos más de descanso no le caerían nada mal.

Avanzó hasta el baño, destapó la caja y sacó el objeto, ella suspiró una vez más, y se sentó en el retrete para orinar sobre aquello, una vez que lo hizo, volvió a colocar la tapa y esperó el tiempo que marcaba el instructivo, sin separar la vista.

La palabra _“Embarazada” _apareció después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, cerró los ojos y se recargó, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando, quería hijos, sí, pero no en ese momento, pero era de suponerse que algo así le pasaría, vamos, era sexualmente activa y había olvidado tomar los anticonceptivos ¿Qué esperaba? Era lógico que algo así era más que viable, tenía mala suerte.

Tomó la caja y la aventó a su bolso de nuevo, la prueba la guardó en la bolsa de su saco, guardó sus cosas y dejó el café sin probarlo ni un poco, tenía que ir a casa y hablar con Josh al respecto.

Iba a ser un caos, lo sabía.

Pero iban a superarlo, porque de eso iba ser una pareja.

—M—

Lily entró al apartamento después de un largo camino a casa, si el amigo de su hermano no fuese lo suficientemente idiota, le agradecería el haber reparado sus zapatos.

Para sorpresa de la pelirroja, el apartamento estaba completamente limpio y ordenado, no sabía que había pasado por la mente de su novio cuando había puesto tanto esmero en el orden, pero sin duda lo recompensaría bastante bien.

Avanzó hasta su habitación, dispuesta a dormir acurrucada junto a su novio un par de minutos, antes de tener que volver al ministerio para ordenar unas cosas, esa noche le daría la noticia.

Josh se movió sin despertarse por completo, pero pasó su pesado brazo por su cintura cuando ella se acurrucó contra él, le besó la frente y volvió a perderse en sus sueños.

El despertador en el buró junto a ella sonó a las seis de la mañana, se quejó más de lo que quería, se puso de pie tomando todo de ella y entró a la ducha, el agua relajó sus músculos, haciendo que el cansancio y la noticia de su embarazo causaran más estrago en ella.

—M—

La oficina en el ministerio estaba tranquila, como siempre, observó la cabellera rubia escondida detrás de uno de los muebles, así que supuso que Scorpius Malfoy estaba encaramado con alguna de las chicas en un besuqueo que no quería ser testigo, así que pasó de largo sin saludar siquiera, no quería interrumpir lo que sea que tuvieran.

Tomó asiento, observó la foto sobre su escritorio, era de Josh con ella, no tenía movimiento, la habían tomado el día que se habían ido a vivir juntos, esos días se veían tan lejanos.

—Buenos días, Potter –saludó su jefe –se ve cansada.

—Sí, no he podido dormir muy bien –restó importancia.

—Te has hecho mucho más eficiente –le apretó el brazo y avanzó hasta su despacho, deteniéndose un momento –ah ¿no se supone que Clarisa estaría aquí a mi llegada?

Lily se encogió de hombros, así que era el turno de ser la afortunada de besarse con Malfoy en el día, el hombre negó y entró a su despacho sin decir más, pero Lily supuso que habían tenido el mismo presentimiento.

—M—

Lily Luna observó el número que marcaba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, tenía que contestarle a su novio, normalmente sólo le llamaba por asuntos importantes o para darle alguna información que ella suponía importante. Tenía que decirle.

—Hola cariño –musitó Lily –dime ¿ocurre algo?

—No, es sólo que me sorprendió no verte, no te vi cuando llegaste por la noche y no te escuché escabullirte esta mañana, supe que viniste a dormir sólo por el delicioso aroma de tu perfume en todo el lugar, pero me hubiese encantado…

—Tengo mucho trabajo, posiblemente vuelva a quedarme en la oficina –suspiró.

—Bien –murmuró un poco incómodo –entonces te veré hasta mañana, supongo.

—Así es –Josh murmuró algo que no entendió y colgó.

El día avanzó monótono como hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el trabajo, la prueba de embarazo seguía en su bolso, así que hurgó, para corroborar que era cierta, no la encontró.

Revolvió la bolsa de nuevo. Nada. Absolutamente, nada.

Lily salió del trabajo a las siete de la tarde cuando recordó el lugar donde la había puesto, no quería que Josh la encontrara, quería tener la oportunidad de saber cuál era su primera impresión ante la noticia.

Frunció el ceño una vez que entró y escuchó ruidos en la habitación, no era estúpida, sabía qué clase de sonidos eran esos, así que no se despojó de ninguna de sus pertenencias, avanzó decidida hasta la habitación, aun con la esperanza de que fuese algo en la televisión con un volumen inapropiado.

No lo era.

Se quedó quieta cuando la cabellera castaña y ondulada se subía sobre el hombre, un extraño sentimiento la invadió, se aclaró la garganta y la furia subió por todo su ser.

—Lamento la interrupción, chicos.

— ¡Lily! –Chilló Josh –pero… dijiste que no… que no volvías.

—Ah, entonces ¿esto es lo que haces cuando no vuelvo a casa? –arrojó su bolso hacia el hombre, golpeando a la mujer.

—Conmigo sólo es la tercera vez en esta semana, no me vayas a culpar por las demás –bufó, cubriéndose los pechos con la sábana –nos veremos, Josh, cuando realmente tu novia no venga a casa –se alejó.


	2. Fría y Aburrida.

La pelirroja avanzó de un lado a otro, completamente enfurecida, no podía creer que le estuviese pasando algo por el estilo, sabía que tenían sus momentos tensos, pero de eso a que él le estuviera siendo infiel de esa manera, no, era algo que jamás había cruzado su cabeza, su mente, nunca había dudado de Josh de esa forma.

—Al menos no te largaste como loca sin dejar que te explicara –soltó Josh, poniéndose los pantalones sin el bóxer.

—Al menos –recitó –eso… dime ¿qué rayos significa, Josh? Dime ¿Acaso no es lo que estoy pensando? No estaban revolcándose en la cama que compartimos y donde también tenemos sexo, dime ¿qué explicarás?

El hombre la observó, tranquilo, como si su actitud no correspondiera a lo que había ocurrido y a lo que había visto recién hacía cinco minutos, eso la frustró más, quiso lanzarle algún maleficio imperdonable pero eso le daría un boleto sin retorno a Azkaban.

—La verdad me sorprende que nunca vieras venir algo así, Lily.

—Perdón por creerte una persona intachable, integra y que jamás harías algo así.

—Es que no todo es mi culpa, sí, te puse el cuerno, pero…

—Ahora es mi culpa ¿no?

—Bueno –hizo un mohín –lo cierto es que al inicio era bueno, el sexo, no suelo meterme con chicas inexpertas como es tu caso.

Las orejas de Lily se encendieron por completo ante ese comentario de Josh, él ni siquiera había sido su primera experiencia sexual ¡Y la llamaba chica sin experiencia! ¿Con cuántos hombres tendría que haberse acostado ella para ser alguien de su calibre?

—Yo había tenido relaciones con alguien antes que tú –bufó.

—Sí, pero eso no te hace experta o buena en la cama, eres bastante fría y aburrida, si me lo preguntas, Lily, nunca… experimentamos y –se encogió de hombros –aunque eso pudiese soportarlo, el hecho de que pases las noches en la oficina con tu trabajo en vez de conmigo, haciendo cualquier cosa, realmente…

— ¡Te recuerdo, Josh! ¡Que soy yo quien mantiene esta casa! –soltó histérica –pero eso no te importa, sólo cuenta que soy… fría y aburrida.

—No sólo a mí me importaría, cariño, a cualquier hombre, vamos, a menos que sea un desviado mental, el hecho de que sólo te quedes ahí, tiesa mientras tienes sexo, es algo como para que cualquier hombre te ponga el cuerno.

—Estás bastante equivocado, Josh, yo podría tener a cualquier hombre rogando por mí.

—Claro, pero eso terminaría en su primer encuentro sexual, se quedaría dormido de que sólo te guste el misionero, Lily dime ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿5 mil años? –Se burló –olvídalo Lily, al inicio contigo era todo maravilloso, pero de la nada, todo lo que te hacía fantástica y especial, se terminó, sólo quedó la Lily… no lo sé, aburrida, incapaz y sin una gota de magia que despertara mi interés personal o sexual por ti.

Eso fue un golpe a su orgullo, pero no iba a mostrarle que aquello le dolía en el alma, se quedó de pie, impasible o lo más que pudo, ante la sonrisa burlona de Josh, la pelirroja suspiró abandonando el aire de confrontación, el estómago le comenzó a doler, avanzó hasta el armario, tomó la caja y la prueba que había dejado descuidadamente debajo de su ropa sucia, la arrojó en el bolso y fue hasta la puerta principal.

—M—

Su mente no había estado funcionando bien desde que abandonó el apartamento donde había pasado los últimos años de su vida, hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando un torso desnudo frente a ella, puso los ojos en blanco y levantó la vista, la mirada gris de Scorpius Malfoy estaba puesta en ella desde que abrió la puerta.

—Creí que… Albus vivía aquí –se justificó.

—Ah, sí, lo hace –aceptó, sin quitarse de la puerta.

—Necesito hablar con él –lo empujó.

Scorpius suspiró, así que Lily supuso que estaba con alguien, así que Albus le prestaba ese lugar para que llevara a sus conquistas sin que le acosaran en su verdadero hogar, frunció el ceño con desagrado, sería al segundo hombre que interrumpe en su actividad sexual, aunque el rubio detrás de ella no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

—Tu hermano no está –soltó en un tono neutro.

—Lo supongo, porque ¿por qué otra razón estarías tú en su apartamento?

—Quizás porque compartimos apartamento, por eso estaría aquí.

—Ah, no mencionó eso –se justificó –pero ¿dónde está?

—Aquí no.

—Ya lo dijiste, pero en serio, necesito a mi hermano ahora mismo.

—Tienes otro, así que ve a molestar a James y déjame descansar en paz a mí –hizo un ademán para que se fuera.

—Sí, pero si quisiera hablar con James, no habría caminado hasta aquí –soltó enfadada.

—Caminaste hasta aquí –se burló –salir con ese muggle te está atrofiando la magia.

Lo ignoró, no estaba de humor para que un gigoló mágico le dijera que era aburrida y sin color, y que para ser bruja, la magia en ella no circulaba como debería, suspiró, no iba a quebrarse delante de Malfoy, sin embargo tenía que sentarse o terminaría muerta de agotamiento en el piso.

—Claro, toma asiento –se burló Scorpius.

—Puedes irte, yo esperaré a Albus, y si tanta desconfianza me tienes…

El rubio la ignoró, fue hasta el pasillo y escuchó una puerta cerrarse, aguardó un momento, agudizó el oído para saber si tendría que utilizar una clase de hechizo, pero no, quizás él lo había empleado.

—M—

Era el día de descanso de Scorpius, y justo tenía que aparecer Lily Luna en su apartamento que compartía con Albus, odiaba a su padre por haberle castigado y dejado en la calle, al menos tenía un buen amigo en Severus Potter, que le había dejado quedarse ahí, siempre y cuando compartieran los gastos, eso no le importaba, ganaba bien como auror, pero la visita en la sala, lo inquietaba. Siempre lo había inquietado desde que la conoció.

Salió con una playera ceñida al cuerpo y unos jeans, Lily Luna estaba dormida en el sofá, acurrucada, se veía encantadora, el rubio se golpeó internamente, no podía verla de esa manera, se negaba.

Por eso siempre se alejaba de ella, porque si la tenía así, donde con sólo avanzar unos pasos pudiese tocarla, perdería todo su autocontrol, Lily era la única mujer a través de los años que le provocaba todo al mismo tiempo.

Observó la bolsa de Lily, la caja le llamó la atención así que la sacó, frunció el ceño cuando leyó: Prueba de embarazo, y un retortijón le molestó, olvidaba lo que había hablado con Albus, así que por eso estaba ahí, para confirmarle que estaba embarazada, negó, el aparato lo decía “Embarazada 2-3 meses”.

—Es de mala educación hurgar en las cosas de las visitas.

—Tú no eres visita, eres una invasora.

—Para ti, soy una visita para Albus.

—Que no está aquí porque tiene que trabajar.

—Cierto –murmuró.

—Además él es auror, no sanador –le mostró la prueba, las mejillas de Lily se tiñeron de un ligero rubor.

—Ya lo sé y no lo busqué por eso.

—Ah ¿entonces por qué? No –la interrumpió –ya sé que dirás que no me interesa, pero así me evitarás que Albus me despierte sólo para contarme la noticia de que…

—Josh y yo terminamos –informó, intentando no darle más importancia delante de Malfoy.

Detuvo su juego con la prueba de embarazo, la observó atentamente, intentando leer su lenguaje corporal, pero Lily era demasiado buena ocultando las cosas de él, y la odiaba por eso.

—Supongo que no quiso al bebé.

—No lo sabe todavía.

—Entonces es tu carta bajo la manga para volver con él ¿o no?

—No pienso volver con él –gruñó furiosa, poniéndose de pie –quizás fui una estúpida al enamorarme de él la primera vez, al pasar muchas cosas en nuestra relación, pero créeme, no soy _tan _estúpida como para dejarle serme infiel un millón de veces y volver con él como si jamás hubiese pasado eso –se burló.

El rubio se quedó sentado en su lugar, con la vista en la pelirroja y sin moverse ¿ese imbécil le había sido infiel a Lily Luna Potter? La mujer más divertida, inteligente, hermosa y que era el sueño de cualquier hombre, tenía que ser un gran imbécil. No sólo Scorpius tenía la fantasía de estar entre las piernas de la pelirroja a unos metros de él, sino que muchos otros más, y ese tal Josh, ese imbécil, que había tenido la oportunidad no sólo de eso, sino de tenerla para él completamente le era infiel ¿qué tenían mal en la cabeza los asquerosos muggles?

Lo cierto era, que para Scorpius quedaba más que claro que no cualquier idiota era digno de alguien como Lily.

—Pero ¿qué pasará con tu hijo?

—Iré a San Mungo un día que tenga menos trabajo.

—Vas a dejarlo hasta que tengas nueve meses ¿no? –soltó elevando una ceja, para su sorpresa, Lily soltó una carcajada débil.

—Quizás sea cierto, según Josh, todo lo que me importa es mi estúpido trabajo.

—Tú amas tu trabajo –soltó Scorpius, haciendo que Lily lo observara y le dedicara una sonrisa diminuta.

No, ella odiaba su trabajo, pero era algo que no admitiría ni delante de su sombra, no quería que su padre se enterara y eso lo decepcionara por ser una mala hija, una mala persona por desperdiciar grandes futuros por… nada.

—El problema es que también a él, y lo descuide terriblemente.

—Si tanto lo amas ¿por qué no le dices que eres una bruja?

Lily observó a Scorpius, de nuevo le estaba haciendo ese cuestionamiento, claro que el tono que usó en esa ocasión era diferente a la primera vez que le había cuestionado lo mismo, ahora fingía empatía, quizás porque le había dicho que estaba embarazada de un hombre que le había puesto los cuernos, no sabía, pero estaba siendo bastante amable.

—Las cosas con Josh nunca son fáciles, además, quería estar segura de que lo nuestro duraría tanto como lo de mis padres.

—Tu padre es mestizo, no muggle.

—Ya lo sé, pero… me refiero a esa clase de amores, que duran a pesar del tiempo, de los tiempos poco compartidos, siempre pensé que se encontraba una forma para amar a alguien pese a la distancia.

—Eres una tonta romántica y soñadora, eso pasa.

Lily observó al rubio, los padres de Scorpius también se habían amado incondicionalmente hasta que Astoria Malfoy había perdido la vida a causa de aquella maldición familiar, pero no quiso decirlo, quizás a él le dolía tanto aquella perdida que se había vuelto lo que era, por temor a enamorarse y perderlo todo como su padre lo había hecho.

—Supongo que mejor me voy, si Albus trabaja, no sé…

—Ah ¿Tienes a dónde llegar?

—Iré con James, bien lo dijiste, tengo otro hermano.

—Puedes quedarte en la habitación de Albus, o en la mía.

—Jamás pondría una parte de mi anatomía en esa cama, dudo que seas higiénicamente aprobado tú, menos esa cama.

—Sólo buenos momentos –sonrió divertido –no hay nada mejor que ver a tu chica retorciéndose de placer, sea donde sea, la cama es lo de menos.

Lily movió la cabeza, sin poder contener la cara de asco, se puso de pie, sujetó sus cosas y avanzó hasta la puerta, haciendo que Scorpius la sujetara, ahí estaba, ese impulso idiota, ese autocontrol perdido en algún momento de aquella charla.

—Albus me asesinará si le dices que estás embarazada y te dejé irte.

—No voy a quitarle su cama a mi hermano.

—Entonces está la mía, créeme, está más contaminado el sofá en el que has descansado que mi cama misma, te prestaré algo de ropa.

Lily siguió a Scorpius hasta la habitación de éste, el lugar estaba escuetamente decorado, sólo tenía una foto colgada en un ángulo casi imposible, de una mujer de cabellos oscuros que sonreía de forma encantadora, quizás era su madre o el verdadero amor de Malfoy, no sabría eso jamás.

—Te dejaré descansar, se ve que lo necesitas, te daría una poción para dormir, pero… no creo que en tu condición sea buena idea.

—Gracias –murmuró.

—M—

Albus llegó a su apartamento a las siete de la mañana, su mejor amigo estaba dormido en la sala, lo cual le hizo fruncir el ceño, él jamás hacía algo así, la única vez que Anastasia; su compañera de trabajo les pidió pasar la noche en el apartamento, él la dejó dormir en el sofá, porque no pasaría una mala noche por alguien, así que verlo tan torcido le sorprendía, le pateó el sofá.

—Buenos días, dormilón –se burló –tuvo que ser una grandiosa experiencia como para que no te quisieras ni ir a tu cama.

La pelirroja salió al pasillo con una playera que le dejaba ver completamente las bragas, Albus desvió la mirada de su hermana hasta el varón sentado en el sofá, con un brillo perverso en su mirada gris con la satisfacción de que la playera le dejara tremenda vista.

—Ah, te acostaste con mi hermana, que casualmente tiene novio, dime, Lily ¿podría ser esa posibilidad de embarazo que sea de mi mejor amigo?

—No, no podría, él me dejó dormir en su habitación porque… bueno, no tengo a donde ir.

—Y ¿eso por qué?

—Terminé con Josh, me fue infiel, sí, estoy embarazada, y sin hogar.

—Dementores –bufó cansino –me ducharé y veremos qué podemos hacer ¿bien? –Lily avanzó hasta él y le rodeó el cuello.

Albus notó la mirada de Scorpius en el trasero de su hermana, quiso golpearlo o lanzarle un maleficio, pero no quería inquietar a su hermana y más con el embarazo.

—Vístete, te acompañaré por tus cosas y le pediré a una amiga que te deje quedar en su apartamento, estaba buscando compañera.

—Pero… pensé que podía quedarse aquí –soltó Scorpius –el sofá es cómodo.

—Mi hermana no se quedará en ese sofá profanado por ti y tus innumerables visitas femeninas, Scorpius.

—Ella podría quedarse en mi cama –hizo un mohín –en mi habitación.

—No –se negó Lily –prefiero mi propio espacio –le sonrió a Albus –gracias, si le hubiese dicho a James…

—Sería buscado por asesinato en el mundo muggle, lo sé –sonrió Al –desayunen, no tardo.

—Te espero –sonrió Lily.

—No –le acarició el vientre –aliméntate bien ¿quieres? –ella sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, es viernes de nuevo 💖 y he estado toda la semana tan ansiosa porque llegara, estuve a punto de volver a actualizar al día siguiente de que comencé a publicarlo, sin embargo, pude controlarme bastante respecto a eso, bien dije que esta historia era mi intento de hacer un fic PWP —Plot What Plot? o su hermano gemelo malvado Porn Without Plot— pero en realidad está saliendo más bien como un —Plot Without Porn 😂— sin embargo, no desechen del todo la primera intención, porque... bueno, no sé, todo puede pasar, es lo que adoro de escribir, la mayoría de las veces, la historia toma un curso completamente diferente al que viene a mi cabeza en primer lugar, adoro que se escriban casi solas, sólo soy el medio para el fin, bien sin más, quiero agradecerles por el apoyo que le han brindado, sus Hits, espero que conforme avance, les guste más 💕✨
> 
> Gracias por todo; y cualquier cosa, no duden en decirme.


	3. Olvidarte de tus Problemas.

Albus tenía mala cara, ya que Lily lo había obligado a viajar de manera muggle, usar el subterráneo, un autobús de dos pisos y caminar lo que restaba, eso era un gran insulto para él, para los suyos, no entendía como era que su hermana se había adaptado tan bien, o amaba mucho su trabajo o realmente estaba tontamente enamorada de ese muggle.

Observó las fotografías sin movimiento, Lily lucía muy feliz en ellas, incluso con ese tipo al que nunca había visto en persona, y no quería, el camino a la muggle había sido largo, y vaya que habían tenido tiempo de ponerse al corriente de todos los detalles, incluso los que según Lily, había omitido con Scorpius.

Su hermanita estaba embarazada de un tipo muggle, que para colmo, le había sido infiel en múltiples ocasiones, que agradeciera los decretos con los muggles o le lanzaría un avada por bastardo.

Avanzó hasta la habitación, Scorpius Malfoy le había prestado una maleta autorizada por el ministerio con un hechizo de expansión indetectable, para ayudarlo a que su hermana recogiera todas sus cosas de una sola vez y olvidara esa tontería de contratar una mudanza, lo que fuese que fuera.

—Bonito, la abuela Weasley ya te habría obligado a desempacar y a ordenarlo antes de guardarlo.

—Pero la abuela no está, y no le dirás, quiero terminar esto rápido, antes de que Josh llegue.

—Puedo hechizarlo.

—No, Albus –suspiró Lily –lo que no quiero es verlo, eso es todo, así que…

La varita mágica de su hermano se agitó en el aire, con un hechizo no verbal, las cosas de Lily habían comenzado a volar y adentrarse en la maleta, ella sonrió, ese maldito trabajo le hacía olvidarse de las magníficas habilidades que tenía, incluso no usaba su varita, no la llevaba consigo solo cuando necesitaba solucionar algo encantado por otro mago que no debería de estarlo.

—Es tan ligera como una pluma, necesito algo así para el trabajo y todos los papeles que tengo que llevar.

—Trabajas en el Departamento correcto, no dudo que tu jefe se niegue para que lo hagas.

—Es verdad –rió.

La puerta principal del apartamento se abrió, la voz de Josh se escuchó acompañada de una risa femenina, así que Lily sujetó el brazo de su hermano y negó, señaló la varita y Albus de mala gana la guardó.

El estómago de Lily se revolvió a causa de la aparición conjunta ¿hacía cuanto que no la utilizaba? Se sentía como toda una vida, hacer una vida en el mundo muggle era algo que muchos magos hacían, pero vivir con un no mago y ocultar esa parte de sí, había hecho a Lily algo peor que un Squib.

—Debiste siquiera avisarme, Albus –gruñó.

—Con quien deberías estar enfadada es con ese tipo, no conmigo, Lily Luna –bufó. La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco, había acudido a él porque su temperamento era más lógico y estratega que el de James, pero comenzaba a notar las similitudes entre ellos, o quizás porque era hombre, no lo sabía.

Scorpius Malfoy se giró al escuchar la discusión, había estado a nada de entrar a la chimenea para llegar al trabajo cuando los dos hermanos Potter regresaron de sorpresa.

—Vaya, vaya, miren lo que trajo el gato –se burló.

—Cállate –bramó Albus –y deberías ir al trabajo.

—Sí, tengo qué –observó a Lily, que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se sostenía del respaldo del sofá.

El recuerdo de su condición lo golpeó de nuevo, envidiaba y aborrecía a ese muggle a partes iguales por tener a Lily, y por ser tan bastardo como para engañarla.

—Te veré después, Potter.

Albus iba a protestar ya que no era el único con ese apellido presente, pero su mejor amigo ya había desaparecido por completo, ayudó a su hermana a sentarse.

—Vamos a ir a San Mungo, quizás puedan darte alguna poción para controlar las náuseas.

—Te amaría si lo hicieras –admitió ella.

Pasar su día de descanso con su hermanita no era algo que tuviese en mente normalmente, pero ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca, además, lo había elegido a él y no a James para confiar algo así, tenía que anotarlo en el calendario y hacer de aquello una fecha festiva.

—Primero iré al baño –informó Lily poniéndose de pie tan rápido como se sentó.

—Bien, te esperaré aquí a la hora que tú decidas nos iremos.

—Gracias –se alejó aprisa.

—M—

Las manos de la mujer recorrieron su virilidad de arriba abajo y viceversa, pero él no estaba prestando ni una gota de atención a aquello, por primera vez en años, estaba siendo un mal amante.

—Lo lamento –admitió suspirando –tengo mucha información en mi cabeza.

—Puedo comprenderlo –murmuró Clarisa con una sonrisa –pero… ¿vamos a desperdiciar tu erección? –Negó –olvídate de eso, ese es el chiste.

Cerró los ojos cuando la boca de la mujer se apropió de su miembro, soltando un gruñido cuando su glande golpeó la úvula y rozó las amígdalas provocando un gran placer para él.

Sujetó la cabeza de la mujer, ocasionando que ella lo sujetara del trasero, no le molestó cuando sus uñas se enterraron en sus glúteos, estaba más que acostumbrado a eso.

Su liberación no tardó en llegar, justo a tiempo cuando una melena pelirroja pasó por el pasillo junto al que estaban escondidos, Lily Luna Potter se veía maravillosa esa mañana.

— ¿Ves? Pudiste olvidarte de tus problemas –besó el cuello del rubio mientras éste se acomodaba la ropa –te veré después.

Salieron de su escondite, la mirada de Lily no se posó en ellos, seguía enfrascada en su maldito trabajo, como siempre, desde que salió del colegio y consiguió ese puesto. En realidad no sabía si era el empleo, o el imbécil de su novio quien había hecho ese enorme cambio en ella.

Se alejó frustrado, toda la relajación que había logrado al eyacular gracias a Clarisa, había regresado incrementado mil veces más.

—Pero que cara –se burló Albus al verlo –tal parece que Clarisa no hace bien su trabajo –rió.

—En realidad lo hace maravillosamente bien.

—Pues tu cara dice lo contrario –se encogió de hombros.

—Si lo notaste, te creo –suspiró, intentando concentrarse tanto en su trabajo como Lily lo hacía –ya, dime ¿qué pasó con tu hermana?

Albus observó a su amigo un poco confundido. —Lo normal, supongo –se encogió de hombros –tuvo su chequeo, todo está bien, volvió al trabajo, dos días de descanso para ella es como la muerte.

—Lo supongo, sí.

Eso no contestaba para nada su duda ¿qué pasaría con el bebé y el padre de ese nonato? La curiosidad lo quemaba más de lo que admitiría para cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sus adentros, no podía mostrarse tan débil, y menos por una mujer que no le daba ni siquiera los buenos días.

—X—

Lily sirvió un poco de té en su taza, estaba bastante atrasada en su trabajo, dos días habían sido suficientes como para que todo se acumulará para ella, y como siempre Clarisa, que no ayudaba en nada, sólo servía para escabullirse y revolcarse con Malfoy. Bufó.

La puerta de su oficina en aquel lugar muggles se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a Josh, no podía creer su maldita mala suerte ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?

—Hola, Lily –saludó como si nada.

—Josh –pronunció el nombre del varón sintiendo la boca amarga.

El joven entró al lugar, tomando asiento frente a ella, su cara debió ser muy graciosa porque él soltó una risa, como si sólo fuesen amigos y entre ellos nada hubiese pasado, como si no acabarán de terminar porque él decidió por error ponerle el cuerno.

—Veo que sigues enojada.

—Ah, es que tendría que estar como si nada ¿No es así? Igual que tú.

—Ya no nos amamos, es que tendría que ser un alivio para ti de la misma manera que lo es para mí.

La mandíbula de Lily cayó un poco sin proponérselo ¿En serio estaba iniciando una conversación así? Patán imbécil.

—No hables por mí –le informó tragándose la bilis.

—Claro que lo hago, estás aquí, en el trabajo a pocos días de que terminamos sin estar en tu casa llorando por qué acabamos.

—Bueno, que no sea como las otras chicas que se dejan caer a sí mismas en una depresión no significa que sea como tú y ya esté saltando de cama a cama.

—Bueno, es lógico que no puedes estar como yo, de cama en cama, porque para eso, tendrías que ser atractiva...

—Ah, es que no lo soy –se burló –te recuerdo que tú...

—Sí, pero no, eres bonita, Lily, incluso tierna, pero atractiva y provocadora, jamás, si algún tipo se fija en ti, diciéndote que eres así, tendrás que preguntarte si algo no anda mal con él, quizás las niñas pequeñas le parezcan igual de atractivas y provocadoras.

—Si solo viniste aquí para decirme eso, puedes irte –gruñó enfadada.

—No es para que te enojes, solo estoy siendo honesto contigo, Lily.

—Pues gracias por tu honestidad, largo de aquí, que tengo mucho que hacer.

—Lo supongo, tu siempre tienes cosas que hacer, pero piénsalo, si en verdad quieres mantener a un hombre a tu lado, tienes que ser una mujer y no una niña.

—M—

Su día era un caos, estaba enfadada por la visita de Josh la noche pasada, agradecía a Merlín no haber llevado su varita o el chico no la habría cobrado. Ahora estaba atrapada en medio de sus compañeras de trabajo, y para colmo, en el ministerio, por lo menos en el mundo muggle las charlas iban demasiado alejadas de todo lo que tenía que ver con el mundo mágico, de cierta manera, podía ser una persona más en el mundo.

—Supongo que se quedaron de ver –murmuró Kelly a Clarisa, que estaban sentadas a la misma mesa que Lily, incluso frente a ella.

—No, tiene unas cosas que hacer por su trabajo.

—Nunca esperé a que pudieses salir con Malfoy –murmuró Kelly.

Clarisa soltó una risa divertida. —Nadie sale con Scorpius Malfoy, Kelly, así que saca esa idea tonta y romántica de tu cabeza.

—Ya –Kelly hizo una mueca de incomodidad, topándose con Lily, que seguía con un par de papeles muggles junto a ella, leyéndolos, intentando no prestar atención a la charla.

—Esa es la cosa con él, jamás sales con él, sólo diversión.

—Sólo se maneja así, ya veo, sabía que había estado con algunas de algunos otros Departamentos, pero… bueno, tienen bastante saliendo ustedes, o acostándose, como quieras verlo, así que pensé que había un clic entre ustedes, y por fin había encontrado al amor de su vida.

—Un mujeriego casanova jamás podrá encontrar a alguien, a eso se dedican en su tiempo libre, a llevarse a la cama a todo lo que se mueva, así es como él opera y seguirá haciéndolo, cuando se dio esto entre él y yo, se acordó, meramente sexual, tampoco es como que me vaya a enamorar de él ¿en serio me crees tan necesitada?

—Es que… ¿el sexo es bueno?

—Fabuloso –aceptó –creo que no he estado con alguien tan bueno en las artes orales y sexuales que él.

—Suenas maravillada, Clarisa –se burló Kelly –así se inicia a enamorarse de alguien.

—No es mi caso, y cuando se es tan bueno en algo, bueno, sería una pena monopolizarlo, más mujeres pueden disfrutarlo.

Lily cambió la página de lo que estaba leyendo, llamando la atención de Clarisa, que se recargó en el dorso de su mano y frunció el ceño, pero no logró captar la mirada de Lily.

—Casi no se te ve por aquí, Potter –Lily la ignoró, para que pareciera más real que había podido ignorar su charla –Potter –la llamó, aunque volvió a ignorarla –Oye, Lily –jaló los papeles, así que tuvo que observarla.

—Ah, lo lamento, no sabía que me senté en una mesa ocupada.

—Ah, no, nosotros nos sentamos después –claro, Lily ya lo sabía –es sólo que me sorprende verte por aquí.

—Bueno, es que las cosas en el mundo muggle andan bastante calmadas, y tengo cosas que hacer aquí –se encogió de hombros.

—Por cierto, tu hermano es el mejor amigo de Malfoy ¿no? –interrogó Kelly, con una amplia sonrisa.

Luna Potter hizo una mueca, lo que menos quería era encontrarse en una charla sobre Scorpius Malfoy, aun así asintió, encogiéndose de hombros, si Kelly Carter quería información sobre el rubio, era mejor que le preguntara a la mujer sentada junto a ella, porque Lily desconocía todo de él.

—Es que me sorprende el hecho de que ni siquiera se saluden por los pasillos.

—Oh, bueno, Kelly, es que Malfoy es amigo de mi hermano, no mío –se encogió de hombros –la verdad es que nunca he hablado con él demasiado.

—Nunca has hablado con él demasiado ¿de qué van sus charlas?

—Ah –Lily enmudeció, intentando recordar alguna charla particularmente larga que no fuese donde le contó sus problemas de pareja –bueno –hizo otra pausa…

—Quizás estaba demasiado ocupada con los labios de Scorpius –se burló Clarisa –que en lo que fuese que pudiesen charlar.

—Claro que no –hizo una cara de asco –pasaba las vacaciones de fin de año en casa, pero había demasiada gente en casa como para que nos tocara charlar, además no recuerdo verlo mucho merodeando por la casa, quizás con mi prima Rose –se encogió de hombros.

—Cariñó, vaya que jamás te ha parecido una persona de interés –se burló Clarisa –técnicamente no hay persona en todo el globo que él odie y deteste más que a Rose Weasley.

—Mi prima es una persona encantadora.

—Para ti, pero en su primer año de Hogwarts no se llevaron principalmente bien, y bueno, ella hizo comentarios fuera de lugar, y Scorpius jamás perdonará algo asó –se encogió de hombros Clarisa.

—Parece que lo conoces muy bien –admitió Lily –me alegra su relación.

—No, no, es que él y yo no salimos, sólo… un par de saludos amistosos –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, al parecer tiene una buena amiga en ti, bueno por él.

Tomó de vuelta su trabajo, lo colocó debajo de su brazo, recogió lo que usó y lo llevó al depósito de basura, saliendo de ahí, nada le parecía interesante de Scorpius como para quedarse y charlar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, gracias por los hits, ojalá les guste la historia ;)


	4. Eureka.

Los pensamientos de Lily no podían separarse de las palabras de Josh, iba a demostrarle a ese imbécil que estaba claramente equivocado, cuando el reloj del despacho marchó la hora de salida, Lily acomodó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, iba a demostrarle a Josh lo mucho que se equivocaba.

Se vistió con lo más social que tenía y avanzó hasta el bar donde se estarían presentando Josh, no le sorprendió encontrarse con gente vestida de cuero y principalmente el color que reinaba era el negro en la ropa, los colores de cabello variaban demasiado, Teddy hubiese sido muy feliz de poder ir a ese sitio y usar su azul chicle sin ser acosado por muggles.

Se deslizó entre la gente gracias a su corta estatura y su delgado cuerpo, siempre había tenido facilidad para deslizarse dentro de lugares imposibles, esa habilidad le había sacado de muchos apuros en Hogwarts.

La música comenzó a sonar, pero no era la banda de Josh, según el letrero, se presentarían tres, aparte de la de su exnovio.

Le sonrió a un tipo que le observó más de una vez, no estaba muy cómoda coqueteando en ese sitio, pero qué mejor que salir con alguien delante de los ojos del equivocado Josh.

Sintió un retortijón cuando su exnovio estaba a lo lejos, besándose con una mujer mientras otra le metía la mano debajo de los pantalones, sí que la estaba pasando muy bien, fue hasta el hombre que le observaba, lo jaló de la playera e ignoró el hecho de que al parecer tenía semanas sin bañarse.

El beso era incómodo, y casi parecía que estaba besando a Fang, el perro jabalinero de Hagrid, no le gustó, empujó al hombre, para encontrarse con la mirada de Josh, le sonreía burlonamente; alejó a las mujeres y acercó su cuerpo al de ella.

Las mejillas de Lily se sonrojaron y el calor del cuerpo de su ex recorrió todo su cuerpo.

—No –repitió en su oído, alejando su mano del recorrido placentero que había iniciado –tan fría y frígida como siempre, si quisiera coger con una colegiala de 9 años, iría a un parque, no estaría en un bar, ríndete, Lily, no eres de estas mujeres pasionales, tú eres… más bien una persona de oficina, una adicta al trabajo porque tienen que llenar el hueco que su falta de pasión por la vida y en general les cala.

—M—

Alguien se aclaraba la garganta, el ruido había despertado a Lily pero se negaba a abrir los ojos, la noche había sido un desastre, había tenido un intento de encuentro sexual en el baño de aquel bar con un tipo atractivo, pero… simplemente no había encontrado lo que necesitaba para consumar aquello, había salido de aquel lugar completamente humillada, porque Josh tenía razón, ella, Lily Luna Potter no era la clase de mujer que se iba a la cama con el primero que le sujetara bien de las nalgas.

—Lily –ella gruñó exasperada, levantó la vista hasta la persona que había dejado de aclararse la garganta.

Se levantó de un salto, en algún punto de la noche, había regresado a su trabajo y se había quedado dormida después de llorar.

Lloró, por no ser una persona capaz de llegar a la cama con alguien extraño.

Sin duda Josh tenía más razón, era una niña de 9 años en el cuerpo de una mujer que… bueno, no distaba mucho del cuerpo de una adolescente de 15.

Al menos Josh no era un enfermo pedófilo.

Fue al baño y usó su varita para arreglar el desperfecto de su rostro, regresó hasta su escritorio y se dedicó a trabajar, a las 4 de la tarde tendría que ir al ministerio, alternaba sus horarios para no volverse loca con la rutina.

—Veo que estás bastante… mal con tu rompimiento con Josh.

Lily observó a Lucy, su compañera muggle. —Yo no…

—Vamos, Lily, se te nota, has estado distraída y su foto ha abandonado tu escritorio y está en el centro del tiro al blanco.

—Ah, eso me delató –soltó una risita incómoda.

—La verdad es que no nos hablamos mucho, no somos las mejores amigas ni nada, pero tienes que dejarlo ir.

—Dejarlo ir no es el problema –suspiró.

—Entonces ¿cuál es?

—Josh hirió mi orgullo –admitió –no soy lo suficientemente buena en la cama como para evitar que él me pusiera el cuerno.

Lucy soltó una risita divertida. —Cariño –sonrió –somos mujeres, eso no nos lastima, sólo a ellos, él iba a decirte lo que fuera para mantener su vida de mujeriego ¿cuántos mujeriegos conoces capaces de tener una relación estable? –Elevó una ceja –La diferencia es que ellos tienen que pagar por el sexo, nosotros no –sonrió.

—Yo no… -se encogió de hombros.

—Las mujeres no somos frígidas y frías como ellos dicen, es su culpa, sólo tienes que encontrar un mujeriego que te sepa guiar, o un hombre que no tenga problemas con tu inexperiencia, no es tu culpa, simplemente los hombres en tu vida no te han sabido llevar por el buen camino.

Toda la charla con Lucy se había reducido a lo siguiente: _«sólo tienes que encontrar un mujeriego que te sepa guiar»._

—M—

Lily avanzó rápidamente por el atrio del ministerio de magia rumbo hasta su escritorio, eran las 5 de la tarde y jamás había llegado tan puntual a causa de que prefería terminar el trabajo y no dejarlo a mitad en el mundo muggle, pero en esa ocasión, sólo quería encontrarse con él.

Clarisa le sonrió, devolvió la sonrisa, salió del lugar y se dirigió hasta el Departamento de Aurores, buscaría a su hermano y de ahí, al rubio.

—Hola, Johnson ¿mi hermano está?

—No, Lily –la saludó besando su mejilla –el jefe lo mandó a él y a Malfoy a dar una guardia especial.

—Pensé que ellos no hacían eso más.

—Bueno, encontró a Malfoy en su oficina no de una buena manera –Lily frunció el ceño –con su hija.

—Ah –abrió los ojos –pero que la hija, ¿no tiene más años que él?

—Casi cincuenta –se encogió de hombros.

—Iugh –hizo una mueca de asco.

—Bueno, no hay nada que se mueva a que se le niegue.

—Ya lo creo.

Aunque eso fuese un alivio, que si se movía Scorpius pudiese considerarla, comenzaba a dudar querer tener algo que ver con alguien que es capaz de tener sexo con una mujer de casi cincuenta años en el despacho de su jefe.

—M—

El reloj cucú sonó, anunciando la media noche, ni siquiera se había percatado cuando se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos y el trabajo, una cosa más en la que Josh tenía razón, todo aquel papeleo le hacía sentirse menos frustrada con su vida, necesitaba eso como si fuese una tabla salvavidas que le evitaba hundirse.

Avanzó por los pasillos desiertos, con el sólo sonido de su tacón delgado y pequeño resonando, se detuvo cuando lo vio, cabello rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás, nada fuera de su lugar, mandíbulas tensas, ojos fríos como el hielo, alto y engreído, era la primera vez que Lily veía a Scorpius.

—Ah, hola, oye… -le llamó, el joven ni siquiera se exaltó ni un poco a pesar de que venía claramente perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Tu hermano no está, es mi noche de guardia, no de él.

—En realidad, quería hablar contigo.

Solo frunció las cejas un poco, pero nada más se dejó ver en su rostro, que aunque era un chico atractivo, algo en él no le agradaba a Lily del todo, entonces ¿por qué quería pedirle aquello? Bueno, porque era el único mujeriego que conocía y que no se aprovecharía por la amistad que tenía con el hermano de Lily.

—Estoy aquí, perdiendo el tiempo contigo, en lugar de hacer mi ronda –la regresó a la realidad.

—Necesito tu ayuda –se sonrojó.

Scorpius tuvo que empuñar las manos y tensar las quijadas aún más, para evitar que sus emociones fuesen tan claras como un libro abierto, maldita fuera la pelirroja frente a él, que simplemente con un gesto como el sonrojo rompía todo su autocontrol.

—Habla –soltó en tono brusco, que agradeció él.

—No aquí.

Lo sujetó del brazo y se dejó ser llevado hasta el Departamento al que trabajaba Lily, en la pequeña sala de té, ella se giró hasta él, aún más incómoda de lo que normalmente se mostraba de estar cerca de él.

—Sigo esperando –informó –quieres mi ayuda ¿en?

—Bueno, en realidad siempre pensé que eras el inútil amigo de mi hermano Albus y…

Scorpius bajó el rostro y sonrió de lado. —Te recuerdo que necesitas un favor mío, Potter y tus palabras influirán en mi decisión de si te ayudo o no.

—En realidad tengo buenas referencias de los tipos como tú –se encogió de hombros.

—Los tipos como yo ¿cómo somos los tipos como yo?

—Bueno, eres un mujeriego declarado ¿no es así?

—Lo soy –se cruzó de brazos –y ¿qué tiene eso que ver? Esto no es la beneficencia, Potter.

—Bueno, todo el mundo dice que los mujeriegos realmente… bueno… aman el sexo –suspiró.

—Vaya –fingió sentirse herido por sus palabras –tan mala reputación tenemos los mujeriegos que los demás piensan que nos acostamos con todo lo que se mueve –se llevó la mano izquierda al corazón –me hieren tus palabras, Potter.

—Y ¿no es así? –su mirada incrédula le pareció encantadora a Scorpius, las pupilas de la joven se dilataron.

—No –informó –al menos yo no.

—Ah, es que… yo pensé…

—E incluso si lo hiciera ¿por qué querría acostarme contigo, Potter?

Scorpius se levantó, ya que había estado recargado al filo de la mesa que había en el lugar, y se acercó a Lily, acorralándola, así que se agachó hasta que sus rostros se encontraran.

—No quiero acostarme contigo –musitó, incómoda por la cercanía.

—Claro –se alejó de ella –no entiendo por qué el tema.

—Bueno, dices que no te acuestas con todo lo que se mueva.

—A mí me gustan las mujeres, Lily, no las chicas con el desarrollo físico de una niña de 4 años –la observó –y como me gustan las mujeres, bueno, en realidad no tengo preferencias en mujeres, pero tienen que ser buenas amantes, pasionales y… bueno –elevó una ceja, observándola completamente.

El corazón se le detuvo, Lily bajó la mirada observando a otro lado, así que no era el primero en decirle algo así, se maldijo internamente y si hubiese podido, se habría lanzado un Avada a él mismo en ese momento, la había lastimado.

—Sabes, olvida que lo mencioné, quizás podré encontrar ayuda en alguien más.

—No era mi intención ofenderte.

—Claro que lo era –se burló –conozco a uno idéntico a ti, perdón por que mi fisionomía no sea como el de una mujer como las que te gustan, o que no sea lo suficientemente buena en la cama como las que les gustan a ustedes los hombres.

La retuvo, sujetándola del brazo, cuando ella no hizo el intento de marcharse, la soltó.

—Te escucho.

—Sólo quería que me ayudaras a ser… menos yo –informó.

—Ah, ¿qué tiene de malo ser tú?

—Lo acabas de decir, y Josh lo dijo antes que tú, soy todo menos una mujer, soy una niña en el cuerpo de una adolescente que jamás llegó al desarrollo.

—No te vistes como una –se encogió de hombros –no sé qué puede haber debajo de todo eso –señaló la ropa –pero ese imbécil sí, así que…

—Es que… -se sonrojó intensamente y comenzó a desabrocharse la blusa.

—No quiero que te desnudes, solo estoy diciendo que ignoro como es tu figura porque tu ropa mata la curiosidad.

—Quiero que me enseñes a… bueno… a seducir a los hombres –lo observó.

—Claro –se burló –en realidad no tenemos un manual, nos gusta el sexo, las cosas fáciles… pero no las mujeres fáciles, para eso hay… otras mujeres –sonrió.

—Claro –suspiró –lo digo en serio.

—Yo también –negó –a ningún hombre nos gusta acercarnos a una mujer y que esta se incomode, como tú –se encogió de hombros –tienes que trabajar en tu confianza y autoestima.

El rubio se alejó rumbo a la puerta, se detuvo en el umbral y observó a la pelirroja sobre su hombro, tenía tantas ganas de hacer tantas cosas con ella, pero no iba a ceder esa parte de su cordura.

—Te veré esta noche en mi apartamento, tu hermano no estará, así que no te preocupes.

—En realidad tu cama…

—Ya te he dicho que el sofá está más corrompido que mi cama, jamás llegamos a ella.

Salió del lugar, dejando incómoda a Lily, no podía creer que había hablado con el mejor amigo de su hermano para solucionar su problema, sin duda Josh había terminado con su poca cordura, iría a verlo, pero para decirle que lo había pensado mejor y que se las arreglaría sola.

Llegó al apartamento donde la amiga de Albus le había dejado quedarse, pero en realidad estaba a punto de concretar uno para ella sola, siempre le había gustado la privacidad, y esa chica solía ser un poco… indiscreta con su vida sexual.

Quizás era la envidia de que ella jamás había podido sentirse de esa forma.

—Hola Lily –saludó Alex cuando la vio llegar.

—Ah, hola –saludó, observó su reloj.

—Tienes una cita ¿no?

—No en realidad.

Alex la observó, iba arreglada, o lo que ella creía que era arreglarse, se encogió de hombros, así que la mujer hizo un movimiento, simulando que sus labios estaban sellados y que le guardaría el secreto a su hermano.

—Te veré mañana, pásala bien.

—Gracias, pero no… no tardaré mucho, sólo retractarme de un acuerdo que hice –sonrió y usó la chimenea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, gracias por los hits, ojalá les guste el capítulo.


	5. Las Reglas.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba recostado sobre su cama, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, observando el techo, pensativo, lo que había hablado con Lily parecía algo más sacado de sus más oscuros secretos, del más escondido recoveco de su imaginación ¿no era una broma de parte de alguien? Quizás una noche estando ebrio le comentó a Albus lo mucho que su hermanita le gustaba, no, sacudió la cabeza, si hubiese sido así, sin duda ahora le faltaría sus testículos y su pene.

Observó de reojo el reloj, dudaba que ella realmente fuera a ir, de lo contrario, no sabía lo que haría, dementores, la ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo lentamente, no, ella no iría, no se rebajaría a estar con alguien como él, de ninguna manera.

Se incorporó de inmediato, con el corazón bombeando más de la cuenta cuando escuchó ruidos en la chimenea del apartamento, quizás era Albus, quizás era alguna de las chicas que había llevado ahí con anterioridad, no podía, no era ella.

Estaba abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había puesto de pie y que estaba haciendo, Lily le daba la espalda, quizás buscándolo, invocó su autocontrol para no mostrar toda aquella felicidad que sentía por tenerla ahí.

—Ah, eres tú –soltó en un tono despreocupado.

—Si esperabas a alguien más, no te preocupes, yo sólo vine para…

—Echarte para atrás, bueno, al menos viniste a disculparte –sonrió de lado –creí que ni eso harías.

—Sabías que no vendría –musitó.

—Estás aquí –le recordó.

—Sí, pero no para eso –se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé, no eres de esa clase de chicas –murmuró.

—No soy de esa clase –repitió –dime ¿de qué clase de chicas piensas cuando vengo a tu mente? –soltó ofendida.

_La madre de mis hijos, el amor de mi vida; _pensó de inmediato, pero ahuyentó la idea con una sonrisa sardónica, no podía decirle eso.

—De las chicas de una sola noche, honestamente, no te veo en esa clase de chicas, eres más… romántica –sentenció.

—Tú no me conoces –bufó.

—Bueno, dime ¿qué es lo más aventurado que has hecho en la cama con un chico? –se burló, avanzando hasta ella.

—Eso no te interesa –sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

—Si buscas mi ayuda, sí, me interesa y mucho.

—Ya te he dicho que no la quiero, no quiero tu ayuda, fue una idea tonta, me dejé llevar por mi tonto orgullo, eso es todo.

—No quieres mi ayuda, interesante ¿por qué no? –elevó una ceja.

—Por una sencilla razón, no voy a irme a la cama contigo, Scorpius Malfoy.

—Cariño –susurró en su tono más dulce y seductor, acercándola a él –para llegar al sexo conmigo, primero hay que pasar un par de pruebas, no podrías ni siquiera con la primera –soltó una carcajada y se alejó, cuando se estremeció, no de placer, sino de miedo.

—Ah, significa que soy muy estúpida –frunció el ceño.

—Que te vaya bien, Potter, y suerte encontrando a alguien que te ayude –se rio.

El rubio regresó hasta su habitación, agradeciendo a todo lo bueno que había en el mundo que no le permitieran llegar a más, él no era una buena persona, había ciertas partes de él que susurraban cosas bastante perturbadoras, a veces, por esa clase de pensamientos, realmente creía que Voldemort era su padre.

La puerta volvió a abrirse una vez que él se había sentado en la orilla de la cama, sus palabras debieron ofenderla más de lo que realmente pretendía, porque ahí estaba ella, más dispuesta de lo que hubiese pensado cuando se estremeció de miedo hacia un minuto atrás.

—Dime ¿qué pruebas? –soltó.

—Sedúceme –se burló.

—Pero… ¿qué? –cuestionó confundida.

—Vamos, Potter, sedúceme, provócame –sonrió.

Alcanzó a usar algún hechizo antes de que ella llegara hasta él, lo sujetó por los hombros, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y empujó su torso hasta dejarlo recostado sobre la cama, con ella ubicada en la zona correcta de su anatomía.

La joven se inclinó hasta él, pero resbaló un poco haciendo de eso algo cómico, él se burló, cuando la frente de la chica se coloreo de rojo, no dijo nada, porque ella se impulsó a besarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Potter? –la interrogó cuando cubrió los labios de Lily, besando así él su propio dorso.

—Necesito tu ayuda –suplicó.

—Hay algunas reglas que tenemos que establecer –murmuró.

—Bien –aceptó sin moverse.

—No habrá sexo entre nosotros, ninguna clase de –la interrumpió –nada oral, nada de penetración, nada.

—Bueno, eso suena maravilloso, pero ¿cómo aprenderé a provocar a un hombre o volverlo loco sin hacer eso?

—La mayoría del placer viene antes del coito, Lily –informó –más que nada, de la frustración que se crea.

—Sí, no entiendo –admitió.

—Lo que mayormente puede provocarte más orgasmos que el miembro de un tipo dentro de ti o los dedos de una hermosa joven, es la imaginación, el cerebro es tu mayor amigo.

—Sí –se burló.

—Te lo mostraría, pero realmente no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo en algo así –Lily abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla –eso vendrá con las lecciones, ya lo verás, ahora, quítate de encima de mí.

Lily se movió, quedando sentada junto a él, completamente decepcionada, no había provocado nada en él, no había sentido ninguna erección ni nada en él, no es que le interesara que eso pasara, pero… si Scorpius era tan bueno en el sexo y se acostaba con todo lo que se moviera, bueno, ella calificaba en eso, y no había despertado nada en el más grande gigoló que conocía.

Scorpius volvió a observarla, solo que ahora desde una distancia prudente, no sabía lo que él estaba pensando, pero podía intuirlo, se estaba burlando de ella, era obvio que no habría sexo por qué no le provocaba tanto como las demás chicas.

—Las reglas –murmuró Lily –dime ¿qué será lo que restringiremos?

—El trabajo, solo cubrirás tus horarios.

—Pero... No, no puedes meterte con mi trabajo, yo no...

Lily avanzó hasta él, desesperada ¿qué haría si no era trabajar? Morirse, si, odiaba su trabajo, pero era lo único que tenía que nunca la abandonaba o dejaba sola.

—Quieres aprender a seducir hombres, bueno, tienes que pasar el tiempo con ellos, salir, no me digas que quieres revolcarte con algún soso de tu oficina.

—Jamás –sentenció tajante.

—Además ocuparas más tiempo, te gusta el mundo muggle, necesitas cubrir tu identidad, te inscribirás a algún lugar donde puedas ejercitarte –quiso sujetarla pero no lo hizo, sabia como reaccionaria –necesitas fuerza, ponerte en forma, alimentarte a tus horas, quizás por eso nunca te desarrollaste apropiadamente, intentaremos solucionarlo –Lily aceptó de inmediato.

—Solo eso, puedo con eso.

—No lo es todo, voy a enviarte con mi chica favorita a solucionar tu ropa, recuerdo que solías vestir bien, pero todo eso quedó en el pasado, ahora solo ropa de señora.

—No faltas al respeto –sentenció.

Scorpius iba a rebatir pero recordó lo más importante ¿qué haría cuando se le notara el embarazo? Así que se pellizco el tabique nasal, no había pensado en eso.

— ¿Algo ocurre?

—No había contemplado tu embarazo.

—Ah, eso, por eso no te preocupes.

—No creo que seduzcas a muchos hombres con un vientre del tamaño de una Quaffle.

—Es que no estoy embarazada, había estado olvidando los horarios del desayuno y el almuerzo y por ende la cena, así que me debilite, pero una poción cada determinado tiempo va a solucionarlo.

—Bien –aceptó él.

—Solo esas reglas, vaya, creí que eras más exigente.

—No cantes victoria –golpeo suavemente la nariz de Lily en un gesto que ella encontró dulce –sentirás la muerte en eso, te lo juro.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo estaré seduciendo hombres? –se burló.

—Primero tienes que soportarlos cerca, Lily, el coqueteo funciona de lejos, pero si quieres llegar a más, créeme que tienes que superar el miedo de nosotros cerca.

Él tenía razón, para ser como las chicas que se sienten cómodas con experimentar su sexualidad, primero tenía que sentirse cómoda con los hombres a su alrededor.

—Ahora largo de aquí, no quiero que Albus llegue y te encuentre en mi cama –soltó Scorpius.

La pelirroja se percató de que en efecto, estaba cómodamente sentada en la cama del rubio, se levantó apresurada y se alejó rumbo a la puerta.

—Entonces te veré luego, supongo.

—Sabrás de mí, mi chica llegará por ti a tu trabajo muggle, te dirá algo que sabrás que es ella.

—Bien.

—M—

Lily se inscribió en uno de los gimnasios cerca de su trabajo muggle, así podría ir antes del trabajo y después de él cuando su horario variara, ahora que tenía prohibido excederse, observó la rutina que su entrenadora le dio, empezó con la caminadora para calentar y siguió con todos los demás aparatos, bien lo había dicho el rubio, al inicio era bueno, pero conforme el numero subía en las repeticiones, quería pedir que la mataran en ese momento.

Por el espejo notó a un tipo observándola con cierto interés, pero lo ignoró, no sabía cómo tenía que actuar, pero suponía que hacer como que no existía no era algo que Scorpius aprobaría.

Dejó las pesas en su lugar y se acercó al tipo, lo saludó y se presentó con él, comenzaron a charlar, y ella se disculpó cuando faltaban treinta minutos para entrar a su trabajo.

—X—

Un bolso caro se dejó caer en su escritorio, así que levantó la vista para encontrarse con una rubia de brillantes ojos azules, observándole críticamente, negó, se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y volvió a quitarlo.

—El imbécil de Scorpius me envió –informó.

Sí, en efecto la había enviado, sólo a él se le ocurría mandara a una de sus conquistas para ayudarle con el tema de remodelar su guardarropa, aunque viéndola bien, estaba bastante bien vestida.

—Soy Lily Luna –sonrió.

—Ya lo sé –volvió a darle una calada a su cigarro y observó el reloj –es hora de salir, vámonos ya –ordenó, se dio la vuelta y se marchó al rellano, para esperarla mientras guardaba sus cosas.

Lily siguió con dificultad a la rubia, se movía con facilidad por el mundo muggle a pesar de que era una bruja, entró a una tienda exclusiva, las mujeres ahí la saludaron, ella regresó el gesto amablemente y comenzó a zigzaguear en la tienda, dándole un montón de cosas para probarse.

—Cinco minutos para la primera prenda –ordenó.

—Bien.

Estuvo, como una niña regañada probando y probando ropa, sin hablar, y sintiéndose mal, quizás esa rubia sentía algo por Scorpius, y eso resultaba bastante complicado para ella, así que se aclaró la garganta cuando salió del probador.

—Lamento que él te pidiera que hicieras esto –admitió –sólo quiero aclararte que entre él y yo, realmente jamás pasará nada.

—No veo porque me negaría a ayudarlo contigo –musitó –él hace esto por mi cuando mis intereses sexuales visten… bueno, comprendes ¿no?

—Es que… pensé que ustedes…

—Sí, desde luego –admitió riéndose –cuando estamos aburridos y no queremos ir a buscar diversión, tenemos un buen sexo, pero amigos como siempre, fue mi primer experiencia sexual –se encogió de hombros –fue delicado y perfecto, pero no somos compatibles en otro aspecto, solo somos mejores amigos.

—Ah, significa que él y Albus también, bueno, ya sabes –hizo un mohín.

—Lo de Scorpius no son los chicos, por el momento, pero quizás no lo descarta del todo –se burló.

—Bastante mente abierta –murmuró Lily.

—No tiene de malo experimentar y satisfacerte a ti misma, por eso se aclara desde el principio, Lily, que es meramente sexual.

Cuando Lily pensó que se había deshecho de la rubia, ésta la sujetó de la mano y sin previo aviso e importándole un pepinillo el estatuto del Secreto de los Magos, usó la aparición a mitad de una acera un poco concurrida, la pelirroja se soltó una vez que sintió los pies sobre algo firme.

—Eres la persona más inconsciente que he conocido en mi vida –bramó enfadada.

—Vaya ¿Qué le hiciste, McLaggen? –la voz de Scorpius Malfoy la tomó desprevenida, así que se giró, para encontrarse con él, que estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero café un tanto desgastado.

—Absolutamente nada.

—Acabas de cometer una violación al Estatuto del Secreto de los Magos ¿te parece poco? –soltó enfadada.

—Ah, ella trabaja en eso –soltó el rubio –tendré que arrestarte, McLaggen –se burló.

—Sólo procura apretar bien el amarre –le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que Lily se sintiera incómoda.

Observó por primera vez el lugar y no lo reconoció, no era ni el apartamento de su hermano y Scorpius ni el que compartía con la amiga de su hermano, así que observó a las dos personas frente a ella.

—Comencemos con el show –sonrió socarrón Malfoy.

—No lo comprendo –murmuró.

—Quiero verte lo que te compraste –la animó.

—Ah no, eso jamás pasará –soltó tajante.

—Bueno, tendré que vértelo puesto alguna vez ¿no lo crees?

—Desde luego, ese no es el problema, lo que ocurre es que no voy a modelarte la ropa a ti.

—Yo lo haré –soltó la rubia –sería sexy, sirve que le muestro como tiene que comportarse una chica a la que le gusta disfrutar de su sexualidad –se acercó a ella y sonrió socarrona.

—Eso no me hará cambiar de opinión.

Lily avanzó hasta el sofá donde estaba Scorpius y se sentó junto a él, así que le dedicó una sonrisa triunfal a la rubia.

—Ahí están las bolsas, aquí te esperamos.

—Perfecto –agitó la varita y las bolsas le siguieron.

—Esto será entretenido –admitió él con una sonrisa amplia.

—Idiota –murmuró Lily enfadada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, muchas gracias por los Hits 😁


	6. Todo lo que Hay.

Los ojos grises brillaban con cierta fascinación al ver a la rubia modelar la ropa que Lily había comprado, la sonrisa genuina en los labios era algo nuevo para Lily, jamás lo había visto de esa manera, quizás la rubia McLaggen era algo más para él que una simple amiga, y era demasiado tonta para notarlo.

—Eso te queda bastante bien –murmuró Scorpius.

—Me veo mejor sin esto –rió.

—Afirmo eso –sentenció con una sonrisa.

McLaggen avanzó hasta él, se subió a horcajadas sobre el rubio y lo besó pasionalmente, la pelirroja miró a otro lado, completamente incómoda ante el nuevo escenario, los observó por el rabillo del ojo, las caderas de la rubia se movían sobre el regazo del varón, que acariciaba las piernas desnudas.

—Ah –se aclaró la garganta –me iré a mi casa, sigan con lo suyo.

La mano del rubio la sujetó de la muñeca para evitar que se marchara, soltó un pequeño grito y jaló su mano rápidamente, cuando su mirada enfocó a los dos rubios, estos le miraban completamente aturdidos por su comportamiento.

—Me tengo que ir, puedes seguir modelándole, yo después… vendré por esto –señaló la ropa –hasta luego.

—Te llevaré –murmuró él –no puedes usar la chimenea.

—Aprobé mi examen de aparición ¿lo sabes?

—Alardeaste por semanas, fuiste la primera en aparecer en el círculo del gran comedor en el primer intento –le recordó.

La pelirroja le observó, ¿cómo es que él recordaba algo así? No había alardeado cuando él estaba cerca, estaba muy segura de eso, porque al que tenía fastidiado al respecto había sido a James y a Teddy.

—Yo jamás dije algo así frente a ti, para que…

—Te veré después, Audrey –informó Scorpius, avanzando hasta Lily –tócame, no pienso hacerte sentir incómoda.

Lily aun lo observaba atenta, curiosa por la información que él manejaba de ella, así que avanzó dos pasos más y lo sujetó de la muñeca, el tirón de la aparición conjunta hizo estragos, uno jamás se acostumbraba a eso.

—Aun tienes que modelar esto –le mostró la bolsa con la lencería.

— ¡Jamás en esta vida, Malfoy! –le arrebató la bolsa.

—Yo nunca dije que a mí, Potter –rezó en su oído –aunque tengo que sentirme halagado que pensaras en mí como tu posible espectador.

—Idiota –murmuró alejando la bolsa de la mirada gris.

—Tendrás que modelar eso para ti, un espejo de cuerpo completo, y encontrar puntos a favor de cómo te favorece, no quiero ni un punto negativo.

—Eso es sencillo –bufó.

—Sí, ya lo verás cuando lo hagas.

—Ahm, Scorpius –lo detuvo.

— ¿Sí, Potter? –se giró hasta ella.

—Gracias por ayudarme.

—Yo no he hecho nada, hasta el momento, ha sido Audrey.

—Bueno, agradécele de mi parte también.

—Lo haré, hasta luego, Potter.

—X—

Scorpius regresó al apartamento de su mejor amiga, esta estaba usando sus mejores pijamas de conejos saltarines, le sonrió divertida al ver su expresión de fracaso.

—Se te está yendo viva, Malfoy ¿dónde quedó el puedo levantarme a la chica que sea? –rió.

—Es Lily Luna Potter, no cualquier chica.

—La estás preparando para ti ¿cierto?

—Claro que no.

—Vamos Scorpius, estás enamorado de ella desde Hogwarts, desde el primer instante en que puso un pie en el andén 9 ¾ quedaste como un idiota prendado de ella, a mí no me puedes engañar, quizás a Albus, pero a mí –rió –jamás.

—Algo anda mal en ella, en serio, muy mal –murmuró.

—Pensé que había sido la única en notarlo.

—No, no lo fuiste, y es claramente un obstáculo para sus planes.

—Para los de ella, ¿o para los tuyos?

—Audrey, no voy a acostarme con ella ¿comprendes?

—No ¿por qué razón no? Scor, no soy estúpida, estabas imaginándola a ella mientras me veías a mí modelarte, está acabando contigo, tienes que ser honesto con ella.

—Ella no es para mí, Audrey, es mejor que lo aceptes, igual que lo acepté yo hace mucho tiempo.

—Como digas, es mejor que vuelvas a tu apartamento antes de que Albus Potter te cele peor que marido.

—Tonta –se burló y se puso de pie.

La aparición fue limpia y sencilla, más que llevar a Lily consigo, su amigo estaba sentado en el sofá, revisando su correspondencia.

—Tengo una duda, Albus, pero no puedes decir nada.

—Dime –soltó levantando la vista hasta su amigo.

—Tu hermana, he notado que le afecta un poco el contacto con los hombres –murmuró.

—Sólo porque no se derrite a tus pies no significa que tenga un problema, Scorpius.

—Es en serio, Albus.

—Amigo –se burló –simplemente no le gusta que la gente que no conoce o no le agrada invada su espacio personal, si tuviese esa clase de problemas, no habría salido con el imbécil de Josh y acostado con él, si no tengo que recordarte, incluso ella pensó que estaba embarazada y por más de una semana contempló la idea.

—M—

Lily observó su calendario en su escritorio, era jueves y estaba rogando que la semana terminara, sólo habían pasado dos desde que Scorpius había concedido su ayuda, odiaba su nueva rutina, el gimnasio era demasiado, quería incendiarlo y así tener una excusa para no ir, además se había dado cuenta que era bastante crítica consigo misma, lo único que había logrado de verse a sí misma en lencería era notar que las prendas de encaje blanco se confundían con su piel, y las otras de colores variados, simplemente le hacían verse miserable, algunas lonjas salían de los bordes, se había dado cuenta que había un triángulo entre sus piernas y lo odiaba, bufó furiosa.

—Tranquila –se burló Lucy desde su escritorio.

—Es sólo que… no puedo con todo esto –bramó.

—Ajá ¿y qué es todo esto? –elevó una ceja.

—Un idiota, que me está dando consejos para… bueno, lo que dijiste –se encogió de hombros.

—Un mujeriego, te conseguiste uno –se burló.

—Sí, y su nueva rutina me está volviendo loca.

—Dime ¿esto es más como cincuenta sombras de Grey? –hizo una mueca incómoda.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Agh –regresó hasta su escritorio con la silla de ruedas, abrió un cajón y dejó un libro frente a ella, en la portada había una corbata gris, la pelirroja siguió sin entender.

—No, lo lamento.

—Léelo, puedes quemarlo después –hizo un ademán con la mano y se puso a trabajar.

Su teléfono móvil volvió a sonar, ese tipo del gimnasio sí que no entendía las indirectas de que no estaba interesada, no contestó la llamada, pero sí los mensajes de texto, siempre, pensando en que sería algo que Malfoy aprobaría, bueno, ni siquiera habían comenzado a charlar sobre cómo actuar con los hombres, ni siquiera lo había visto desde hacía dos semanas.

La lectura fue rápida, tomando en cuenta que era en su mayoría transcripciones de correos electrónicos y mensajes, era más cómica que erótica, porque no había hecho que sus mejillas se sonrojaran o que su parte sur se viera un poco afectada, todo era… una guía de como una mujer no tendría que actuar.

Su celular sonó de nuevo.

_Tengo los papeles para el apartamento, ven ahora mismo antes de que alguien suba la propuesta._

_Johana. _

Le importó un pepino, usó la aparición después de usar un hechizo para evitar que lo notaran, firmó tan rápido terminó de leer el contrato y las llaves con un simpático llavero con forma de cetro de Sailor Moon fue colocado en su palma extendida. Tenía un hogar para ella sola, y eso le hizo sentirse realizada.

Invitó a Lucy, a Sam y Tracy a la inauguración de su apartamento, sólo una noche de chicas, la única persona que conocía esa ubicación era la amiga de su hermano Albus.

—Es bastante fantástico, Lily –aduló Lucy.

—Lo sé, por fin un espacio para mí sola.

El timbre sonó, ocasionando que las chicas chillaran emocionadas, esperando más visitas, que obviamente no estaban invitadas, Lily, porque era su hogar y por lo tanto la anfitriona de esa reunión fue a abrir.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba recargado en el umbral, con todo su esplendor, dejando mudas a las chicas detrás de Lily.

—Oh vaya monumento, Lily, no sabía que habías contratado un stripper para nosotras.

—No, yo no –murmuró incrédula.

Scorpius no pidió ser invitado, entró al lugar, les sonrió a las mujeres y sujetó Sam, con la que comenzó a bailar de forma sensual.

—Oh, diablos, el infierno ha sido saqueado –murmuró Tracy, yendo hasta el rubio y pegándose a su espalda.

Sí, eso le demostraba a Lily la suerte que tenía el rubio con las mujeres, sólo Lucy se dedicó a mirar con cierto recelo.

—Me apetece otro trago –musitó Lucy, llenándose el vaso de champagne de 30 libras.

—Yo también quiero –extendió el suyo.

Las dos mujeres charlaron largo y tendido ya que las otras dos seguían bailándole a Scorpius y tocándolo por todas partes sin que este pusiera resistencia, en un momento Sam y el rubio desaparecieron y reaparecieron bastante sonrientes.

—Nosotras nos vamos, Lily, mañana hay trabajo.

—Lo comprendo y perdón la visita inesperada –se disculpó Lily, observando a Scorpius que estaba acomodándose el cabello.

—Bastante buena la visita –Sam le guiñó un ojo a Scorpius que sonrió.

Se quedaron a solas, con el rubio sentado en el sofá de tres plazas, observándola a detalle, llevaba un short negro, dejando a la vista sus piernas largas y lechosas. La blusa era de color melón, con un escote pronunciado en V, dejando a la vista la piel de sus pechos.

—Te divertiste, al parecer –murmuró Lily.

—Y tú no.

—No me gusta que personas que no fueron invitadas vengan a mis reuniones, eso es todo.

—Pues…

— ¿Cómo es que supiste de este lugar? –se inclinó hacia él, dejando ver el sostén de media copa.

— ¿Estás intentando provocarme, Potter? –usó un tono burlón, pero su mirada era demasiado intensa en su escote.

—A ti, jamás –se acomodó de nuevo.

El celular de la pelirroja, que estaba sobre la mesa improvisada entre ellos comenzó a sonar, haciendo que él desviara la vista por fin de ella.

—Vaya invento –se burló él.

—Agh –gruñó al ver quien era.

—No piensas…

—Contestar, no, aunque quizás eso esté contra tus reglas ¿no?

—A qué te refieres y te diré.

—Ya sabes, en el gimnasio conocí a ese tipo, le di mi número y bueno, insiste demasiado –suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ajá –Lily vio la chispa de furia centellar en sus ojos grises –dime ¿quién rayos te dijo que hicieras eso?

—Pues ¡tú! –chilló.

—Ah ¿yo? ¿Yo te dije que le dieras tu no sé qué al primero que, yo?

—Bueno, déjame recordarte que estoy haciendo esto por una razón, y…

—Lily –el rubio se pellizcó el tabique nasal intentando controlarse –tienes que detenerte un segundo y pensar antes de actuar como lo hiciste, tienes que saber qué es lo que quieres y buscas del hombre, y así, transmitir el mensaje ¿quién se acercó a quién?

—Él no dejaba de mirarme, me acerqué –contestó despreocupada.

—Bueno, sabes que él pudo seguirte a las duchas y meterse en tus piernas porque claramente, eso diste a entender.

—Espera, espera –lo detuvo –eso no es lo que…

—Por eso, es que tienes que pensar dos segundos, si no puedes, ponte dos malditos dedos de frente, y piensa ¿por qué ese tipo me está observando? –se sentó a la orilla del sofá –si él se acerca, que normalmente tiene que ser así, es muy diferente, él está dejando en claro sus intenciones, quiere llevarte a la cama.

—Así que tengo que resumir a que todo tipo que se acerque a mí quiere acostarse conmigo –se burló.

—Sí, en diferente intensidad, pero sí, puedes gustarle, pero en ese caso, primero te ubicará, después de unos días, te saludará de lejos, y después, se acercará y te dirá un comentario divertido, sino es así, sólo quiere llevarte a la cama, y ya.

—Claro entonces lo que yo hice fue… -hizo un ademán para que explicara.

—Él te observó, bastante rato, por lo que entiendo, te acercaste, él sólo estaba mirando la mercancía, estabas desesperada, te acercaste, y le diste tú lo que sea.

—Número móvil, Scorpius, eso en el mundo muggle no es sinónimo de estar desesperada –bufó.

—Los hombres son hombres, muggles o magos, eso es todo lo que hay.

El rubio se puso de pie, estiró su mano en dirección a Lily que lo dudó, pero terminó aceptándola.

El bar muggle estaba bastante concurrido, se sentía fuera de lugar, aunque no por su atuendo, sino por el ruido, se sobresaltó cuando alguien la sujetó, la proximidad era abrumadora, observó la mandíbula del rubio, y después sus amplias manos de dedos largos y delgados, avanzó con su cadera pegada a sus espaldas, evitando que algún tipo intentara restregarse contra su trasero, así que agradeció eso.

Avanzaron hasta la barra, Scorpius pidió por ella y en no más de un minuto, ella pudo saborear algo dulce, no preguntó que era, simplemente se limitó a observar el anuncio detrás del hombre que se movía de un lado a otro entregando bebidas, el estómago le pesó, observó a la derecha y Josh estaba ahí, besándose con una mujer castaña de pechos gigantes; a la que también estaba tocando debajo del pantalón, regresó su vista a la barra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los Hits, espero que les siga agradando la historia.


	7. Una Clase de Castigo.

— ¿Todo bien? –la cuestionó Scorpius sentándose junto a ella.

—Sí, todo bien –mintió, nerviosa.

Su exnovio se alejó de la mujer, se pusieron de pie, así que la pelirroja supuso que sería su turno de tocar, Scorpius se había vuelto a poner de pie para cederle su asiento a una joven que le sonrió, pero él la ignoró al notar el nerviosismo de ella.

—Dime ¿todo realmente está bien? –cuestionó, acercándose a ella demasiado, el aroma de su loción le hizo cerrar los ojos.

—Bésame –murmuró.

— ¿Qué? –cuestionó sorprendido, ella abrió los ojos, la expresión confusa de Scorpius era clara.

—Bésame, pero tienes que hacerlo tú, como si fuese una chica a la que fácilmente te llevarías a la cama sin remordimiento alguno.

Un chispazo que ella no supo distinguir se produjo en la mirada del rubio, tensó la quijada y aguardó un largo segundo, para saber si era real o simplemente una broma.

Le había parecido el segundo más largo de la historia, pero ahí estaba, con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente, martilleaba tan insaciable que sus oídos se taparon, los labios del rubio eran suaves, un tanto carnosos, y se apoderaba de los suyos como si estuviera completamente hambriento por ella, sí que era un mujeriego, o un maravilloso actor, Lily aun no podía decidirse por cuál de las dos.

Uso su pulgar e índice para separar los labios torpes de la pelirroja e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Lily, esperó a que las contracciones de su estómago comenzaran a causa de las náuseas, como las pocas veces que Josh la besó así, pero no ocurrieron.

Las manos de Scorpius la sujetaron, aproximándola a él, separaba sus labios unos momentos para permitirles respirar y volvía a besarla, de una manera poco decente.

—Lily –la voz de Josh golpeó sus oídos, se había olvidado de que estaba ahí y la razón por la cual, Scorpius la besaba.

—Josh –musitó, cuando el vacío que había dejado el rostro del rubio la dejó indefensa, quería golpear a su ex por interrumpirles.

—No pensé que te vería por aquí tan pronto y… -observó a Scorpius, tenso y enfadado, pero lo ignoró, si iniciaba una pelea los vetarían de tocar esa noche.

—Había estado ocupada –informó, Scorpius la sujetó, desde atrás, pegando su cuerpo con el de ella, se inclinó demasiado, para besar el cuello de la pelirroja una vez hizo su cabello a un lado.

Josh no estaba para nada feliz de ver aquello, y lo supo, lo conocía bien aunque no tanto, estaba celoso, la vena de su sien lo dejaba al descubierto y una oleada de placer golpeó a Lily, que se mordió el labio inferior al descubrir que eso era provocado por Malfoy, y no porque su ex estuviese cabreado y celoso.

Le interesó muy poco lo que Josh pensara, cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por la sensación de la mano del chico detrás de ella, que a pesar de que estaba siendo respetuoso con lo que habían acordado, Lily estaba deseando que lo hiciera por placer y no por compromiso a la situación, soltó un gemido que hizo que Scorpius se tensara a sus espaldas y que su exnovio la alejara del rubio, en un tirón rápido y fuerte.

—Para haber estado ocupada, te conseguiste un tipo –argumentó Josh, otorgándole una mirada despectiva a Scorpius, y después se enfocó en el nuevo atuendo de la chica –modificando muchas cosas ¿no lo crees? –elevó una ceja.

—No sé la razón por la que te molesta, Josh, tú y yo ya no estamos juntos ¿tengo que recordarte la razón? –sonrío.

—Tengo que suponer que esto es una clase de castigo de tu parte ¿no es así? Un fingiré ser todo lo que no soy para que el ex vea lo que se perdió, y ahora, vienes al bar donde tocamos, con un tipo nuevo, al que es notoriamente que jamás podrías levantarte.

—Te dije que puedo tener a cualquier hombre a mis pies –contestó enfadada –no sé qué te preocupa, Josh, si realmente crees que Scorpius es un chico de los que «_yo jamás podría levantarme_», no tendría por qué herirte el orgullo o ¿podría ser quizás el hecho de que es muchísimo más atractivo que tú? –se encogió de hombros.

Josh soltó una risa ligera y despreocupada. —_«Scorpius»_ –repitió divertido –se supone que tengo que sentirme intimidado por un tipo llamado _Scorpius_, creo que deberías guardar tus libras y usarlas en cosas necesarias, no en pagarle a un tipo para intentar darle celos a tu ex.

— ¿Pagarle? Yo no le estoy pagando nada, absolutamente nada.

—Pues entonces dile que te diga su verdadero nombre y no uno que podría ser fácilmente usado por un acompañante para esconder su identidad –río de nuevo.

—Para tu información, mi nombre realmente es Scorpius –soltó impaciente el rubio, que no podía soportar la tensión sexual entre Lily y el tipo frente a ella.

—Pues entonces fuiste un hijo no deseado, tus padres realmente no te querían ¿pero qué hacerle, no? –negó divertido.

—Es mejor que nos alejemos de este imbécil, Lily –pidió el rubio, sin tocarla.

— ¿Estás seguro? –Sonrío Josh –si no estoy cerca, no te dejará que la beses, eso disminuirá tu paga.

—Ella no me está pagando, para tu información, le encuentro particularmente y extremadamente sensual.

— ¿Tienes alguna clase de perversión sexual? –interrogó Josh.

— ¿La tienes tú? Por qué claramente el sexo entre ustedes...

—Particularmente malo –observó a Lily –ella es extremadamente encantadora, sí, pero en el sexo es como si...

—Josh –suplicó Lily, no quería ser humillada frente a Scorpius.

—Cuando una mujer es mala en la cama, es el 99.9% problema del hombre, que no sabe tocarla y provocarla, así que, no la culpes por tu falta de habilidades sexuales, ella es una mujer completamente, y como ya lo dije, la encuentro sensual.

Lily no pudo evitar observar a Scorpius incrédula, era obvio que estaba siendo amable y un grandioso actor, tanto, que estaba considerando verdaderamente la posibilidad de pagarle por aquello, Josh resopló divertido, cansado del teatro, porque era obvio que la conocía mejor que nadie en el mundo.

—Y ahí está, chico Scorpius –negó divertido Josh –mira su cara de incredulidad, siéntete afortunado, recibirás buena propina aparte de tu pago, y no tendrás que asquearte tocándola de nuevo.

El rubio avanzó hasta Josh, claramente enfadado, aunque Lily no sabía porque estaba actuando de aquella manera.

—Agradece, que no puedo romperte la cara o mi banda no tocará más en el bar, sino fuese así...

—Arreglemos eso ¿qué te parece jamás volver a tocar en este bar? –soltó Scorpius con una sonrisa de lado.

—Es una lástima que no puedas hacer nada al respecto –fingió tristeza Josh.

—Sólo atrévete a insinuar que ella...

— ¿Qué eres un acompañante? –soltó divertido.

Scorpius retrocedió un paso cuando por su vista periférica noto un movimiento sutil, se cruzó de brazos y desvío la mirada, logrando que Josh lo siguiera, un hombre alto, de cabello color miel y ojos azules estaba a su lado derecho, los dos lo reconocieron de inmediato, era el dueño del bar.

—Scorpius –lo nombró el varón –Josh, ¿no tendrías que estar en el escenario desde hace cinco minutos? –soltó molesto.

—Este tipo, se está entrometiendo en...

—Scorpius ¿puedo saber que estás haciendo con mis músicos?

—Nada, él interrumpió algo entre Lily y yo.

Los brillantes ojos azules se posaron en la pelirroja, y la sonrisa en los labios del dueño del bar enfadó tanto a Josh como a Scorpius.

—Pero si es Lily Luna Potter, nada menos.

—Ah, lo lamento –se disculpó Lily, observando a su ex, confundida, y negó, como excusándose de que él la conociera cuando ella no lo había visto nunca o no lo recordaba.

—Ah, es que ella es tu novia –soltó incrédulo.

—Así es –contestó Josh, pasando su pesado brazo sobre los delgaduchos hombros de Lily, la pegó a él un poco más y rozó sus labios con los de ella.

El acto hizo que los ojos de la chica se cerraran, mientras Josh le besaba suavemente, acercándola más a él, la mano de Lily fue hasta el mentón con una barba de dos días, el beso y la forma en que la había abrazado hicieron que Lily se remontara a los inicios de su relación, cuando todo era maravilloso, quiso volver ahí, pero Josh se alejó, y le sonrió de lado a Scorpius, para mirar al dueño del bar.

—Bueno, siendo así, dile a tus muchachos que tocarán en el horario estelar –palmeó el hombro de Josh, sin quitar la mirada de Lily.

La mirada gris de Scorpius era enfadada, y lo comprendió, se sentía estúpida por no haber podido desmentir a Josh sobre qué eran novios, y por comportarse como una imbécil al ser besada por su ex, Malfoy le había hecho un favor y ella lo había arruinado todo.

—Vengan, necesitamos hablar los tres –hablo el chico.

—Jarvis –soltó Scorpius tenso –vine con Lily, no voy a dejarla aquí para que...

—No le pasará nada, pero Josh, tú y yo ocupamos solucionar unas cosas ¿nos permites, Lily?

—Claro –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien –acarició el cabello de la joven.

—Vayamos entonces –lo jaló Scorpius lejos de la pelirroja.

—X—

Scorpius estaba furioso por cómo habían resultado las cosas esa noche, por un momento, sintió como era el paraíso, los suaves labios de Lily, con lo que soñó hacer con ella desde que se volvió un adolescente, y ese imbécil los había interrumpido, y no conforme con eso, hizo muestra de lo fácil que era para él conseguir los besos de la pelirroja, un simple intento y ella lo había estado besando, olvidándose de todo a su alrededor.

—Comprendo que los dos tengan interés en ella, por qué es bastante guapa –soltó Jarvis cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas –pero no van a usar mi bar para sus escenas como la pasada ¿les queda claro?

—Él comenzó –soltó Scorpius enfadado, señalando a Josh.

—Yo sólo habla con Lily, tú intervenirte en algo que no te concernía –soltó Josh.

—Bueno, dijiste que me pagaba e interrumpiste lo que ella y yo...

—Ah, relájate, _Scorpius_ –lo nombró usando un tono burlesco –no interrumpí mucho, ella no te ama, y nunca lo hará.

—Por qué te ama a ti, supongo.

—No sé qué es lo que ella esté haciendo contigo, me refiero a sus pretensiones, pero su intención soy yo –río –está queriendo ponerme celoso.

—Ya no le interesas.

—Pues eso no lo dio a entender cuando la bese hace un momento.

—Ella...

—Hagamos una apuesta, los tres, ya que al grandioso Jarvis Whisp también tiene cierto interés en ella... –propuso Josh.

—Desde luego que me interesa –soltó Jarvis –pero yo no voy a prestarme a sus juegos, ni a sus apuestas, así que solucionen sus problemas, no los quiero peleando en mi bar ni hoy ni después.

Jarvis salió de la oficina, dejando a Scorpius y a Josh, el rubio bastante enfadado, si no se metiera en problemas con su amigo, estaría moliendo a golpes al ex novio de Lily.

—Apostemos, veamos quién puede más, si yo reconquistarla o tú conquistarla.

—Tienes ventaja –soltó brusco Scorpius.

—Cierto, sería injusto competir con alguien que no tiene esperanza alguna con ella.

—No te creas demasiado, imbécil.

—Mira, Scorpius, te lo pondré sencillo, no importa cuánto lo intentes, ella jamás se acostara contigo, podrá dejarte manosearla todo lo que quieras y hasta que estés tan excitado que explotaras si no la posees, pero te detendrá, siempre lo hará, lo sé, la conozco, no podrás llegar a la penetración sin importar cuánto...

—Lo dices por experiencia –se burló el rubio.

—Ah no, por experiencia sé lo apretado que está su interior, o lo deliciosa que es esa boquita, no sólo para besar, créeme puede hacer magia con esos labios –se burló al ver la frustración del rubio –ah, realmente te gusta ¿no? –El rubio tensó la mandíbula –enamorado, vaya –se rió de él –no lo esperé realmente, pero ella no es para ti, rubiecito, ella no es para nadie más que para su trabajo.

—Claro –se burló Scorpius –esa excusa diste cuando le pusiste el cuerno.

—Mis infidelidades a Lily no tenían un mes, cuando ella me descubrió –le dio la espalda al rubio –ambos nos soportamos muchas cosas, pero sigue mi consejo, ella no es nada especial, por mucho que lo parezca, no tiene ni una sola chispa de magia en la sangre, en la vida, en nada.

Scorpius regresó hasta la pelirroja que hablaba con Jarvis, no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla, se veía relajada, riendo por los comentarios de Whisp, y cuando los dos se percataron de su presencia, el castaño se despidió y los dejo solos.

—Estas enfadado ¿cierto? –interrogó, poniendo una cara de arrepentimiento, que de inmediato desapareció el mal humor del chico.

—No.

—Pues tu actitud dice otra cosa.

—Nada, Potter, es solo que me sorprendió ese gemido, es todo.

—Ah –se puso roja ante el recuerdo –no besas tan mal, por cierto –se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, ese cumplido viniendo de alguien que es una ávida besadora es...

—No te burles –soltó inquieta –es sólo que los besos franceses... Nunca han sido lo mío ¿sabes? Por lo regular me provocan arcadas.

—Nunca te ha besado alguien que domine la técnica –sonrío.

—Y a ti sí ¿no? –se burló.

—Una amiga de mi madre, es francesa, me enseñó mucho.

—Cierto, no discriminas a nadie ¿no?

—Ni siquiera a ti, ya lo has visto.

Lily lo observó a través de sus pestañas, negó divertida, Scorpius jamás la había visto comportándose así al menos con él, siempre era bastante cortés, pero distante de cruzar alguna línea imaginaria.

—Resultó una buena técnica, agradécele a la señora –sonrío.

—El mejor modo de agradecer es usar la técnica ¿quieres aprenderla?

Ella titubeo, pero enderezó la columna cuando él se acercó a ella, se inclinó hasta los labios de la pelirroja, deseoso de poder besarla otra vez, de tener la oportunidad de enredar sus dedos en esos bucles rojizos, Lily observó sobre el hombro de Scorpius y no necesitó Legeremancia ni un tercer ojo para saber o adivinar que ella veía a Josh.

—Sólo si no me provocarás arcadas.

—Puedo provocarte, todo lo que desees, menos arcadas o asco –le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

—Buen intento, pero dudo eso.

—Entonces estás dispuesta a que te vean todos ¿no? Sería un buen espectáculo para ese exnovio tuyo, ya piensa que me pagas, así que puede seguir creyéndolo si él quiere ¿qué dices? –sonrió de lado.


	8. 2x1

Lily se mordió el labio inferior, completamente curiosa, lo empujó, alejándolo de ella, provocando una corriente de decepción a Scorpius, había estado deseando poder volver a besarla, ella bajó del banco, lo sujetó de la mano y lo llevó consigo hasta el baño de chicas, cerró el cubículo mediante un hechizo, él escondió su sonrisa de triunfo.

Se inclinó hasta ella, rozando sus labios, estaba extrañamente nervioso, aquello no era para nada algo con lo que no estuviese acostumbrado, normalmente se acostaba mínimo con una mujer diferente todos los días de la semana, y en el ministerio, regularmente tenía a una chica diferente cada semana, no importaba la edad, ni el lugar, siempre había tiempo en su agenda para un buen polvo; aquello, sin duda, no era nada nuevo para él, normalmente ya estaría devorándola por completo, de tratarse de otra chica, no sólo la estaría besando, aquello sería un frenesí de placer.

Sin embargo, se trataba de Lily Luna Potter; y por más que quisiera tratarla como una más de sus conquistas, no podía. Ella era todo lo que no podría tener, ni siquiera de aquella manera, que ahora le estuviese dando permiso de besarla, o siquiera tocarla; era porque quería poner celoso al idiota de su ex, y Scorpius no podía perder de vista la perspectiva.

Observó sus hermosos ojos olivo, para finalizar en los labios separados de la joven, las amplias manos de Scorpius se pusieron a ambos lados de la cabeza de Lily, acercando su rostro al de ella, demonios, estaba tan ansioso, pero no quería demostrarle eso, tenía que controlar sus impulsos completamente.

Lily no hizo ningún movimiento, permaneció quieta, esperando por él, eso sin duda era una muestra más de lo que siempre había sabido, Scorpius nunca había existido para ella, de ninguna forma. Respingó cuando sus labios atraparon el inferior de ella, comenzó lentamente, hasta que empezó a apresurar el beso, aquello no era del todo, a lo que Lily había accedido, pero estaba deseando que aquello se desviara a otro lado, provocarla lo suficiente para que él rompiera su propia regla de no sexo entre ellos.

Separó los labios de la joven, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca, ella no sabía cómo actuar, que hacer, pero aprendía bastante rápido, en poco sus lenguas estaban en una danza infinita, placentera y excitante, así que deslizó las manos que habían permanecido a los lados de la cabeza de Lily, para sujetarla de la cintura, empujándola contra el plástico rígido del cubículo, y pegando su cuerpo al de ella, que soltó un pequeño quejido que él entendió como una aprobación, se separaron para tomar aire, la mirada intensa del rubio fue hasta los pechos de Lily, sus manos subieron hasta ellos y comenzaron a masajearlos, mientras volvía a besarla, para acallar la protesta de lo que sus manos estaban haciendo, pero lo único que tuvo como respuesta fue que incrementasen la intensidad del ósculo.

Si no hubiese usado un hechizo, Lily en ese momento estaría sintiendo la dura erección contra su estómago, y aquello estaba bien, porque eso le garantizaba no perder toda la dignidad cuando ella lo alejara, si es que lo hacía.

Se separaron en busca de aire, la respiración agitada de Lily, sus labios hinchados por la intensidad de los besos, y las pequeñas perlas de sudor que comenzaban a formarse en su frente y cuello, se relamió los labios, deseando poder besar más allá que su boca, así que se aventuró, unió sus labios a la piel del cuello de Lily, y permaneció ahí un largo segundo, cuando ella no dijo nada, comenzó su viaje por la piel descubierta, usando ese permiso para que una de sus manos se escurriera de su actual posición, por el short negro de la pelirroja, ella jaló aire a causa de la sorpresa, los dedos del chico comenzaron a frotar su intimidad sin ninguna clase de reparo.

La chica apretó los ojos y se mordió el labio para no soltar ningún improperio en ese momento, no es que se sintiera del todo mal lo que Scorpius le estaba haciendo, pero estaba claramente segura de que no era lo que había estado en sus planes, al menos en los de ella, no podía decir mucho de él; como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, se detuvo, se alejó un poco de ella, sin quitar la mano que en ese momento estaba entre sus piernas, sintió una de las falanges del mejor amigo de su hermano apretar contra la tela de sus pantaletas intentando adentrarse a ella.

Lily tragó saliva, levantó la vista, la sonrisa de lado y la mirada intensa del rubio era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, iba a decirle algo, pero de nuevo el dedo travieso de Scorpius frotó una parte sensible de su anatomía, haciendo que echara la cabeza hacia atrás, topando con el plástico rígido que fungía como división en los cubículos del baño, soltó un quejido suave, cuando la presión se hizo más notoria.

Él sacó su mano, desabrochó los shorts de la pelirroja, bajó el cierre lo más lento y sensual que pudo, volvió a besarla, la prenda cayó hasta los pies de la joven, así que sujetó una de sus piernas para que le rodeara la cadera, se llevó ambas manos para desabrocharse el pantalón, y una vez que su erección, estuvo libre, su mano se escurrió de nuevo en la intimidad de Lily.

Contuvo la respiración y en un nano segundo, se puso completamente rígida, lo sujetó de los brazos y enterró sus uñas en ellos, tragó saliva pero no porque lo que él estuviese haciendo le resultara placentero, por el contrario, ya no estaba cómoda.

—Scorpius –se alejó de él todo lo que pudo y lo empujó, como si su cercanía le produjera repulsión.

Se alejó de ella, la joven se inclinó hacia él para poder recuperar su prenda, se la colocó, arregló su desorden y salió del cubículo como si nada hubiese pasado, Scorpius se quedó ahí, completamente confundido por lo que había ocurrido.

Una chica que había estado en el baño de chicas se ofreció a solucionar su problema, pero se negó rotundamente, abandonó la tranquilidad del baño para regresar al ruido, observó al escenario, la mirada del exnovio de Lily estaba en él, y soltó una carcajada, que si hubiese estado cerca del micrófono, habría retumbado en su cerebro por el resto de sus días, negó divertido y un simple _«te lo dije» _se leyó en sus labios.

—X—

Lily observó de reojo al rubio, eran demasiados shot de tequila los que había bebido para el gusto de la pelirroja, pero no diría nada, no eran amigos, sí, se habían dado el lote en el baño, pero no era suficiente, había hecho lo mismo con aquel extraño hacia unos días y no por eso iba a controlar todo lo que bebía, y aunque quería marcharse desde hace horas, tampoco iba a dejarlo ahí, habían ido juntos y lo correcto sería que se marcharan así, además, lo veía un poco tambaleante como para poder aparecerse solo.

—Lamento informarte que es hora de cerrar el bar –la voz del castaño sobresaltó a Lily –lo lamento, no era mi intención asustarte.

—Ah, es mi culpa, estaba en mi propio mundo –sonrió incómoda.

—No sabía que eran amigos –observó a Scorpius.

—Es amigo de mi hermano Albus –hizo un mohín, incómoda.

—Lo sé, soy un mago, Lily –sonrió –que abriera un bar en una zona muggle no significa que yo lo sea o sea mi clientela preferida, las puertas están abiertas a quien quiera venir.

—Ah, me alegra saberlo –sonrió alegre de no tener que fingir ser una chica común.

—Por lo tanto, no estaba al tanto de su amistad.

—No somos amigos –aclaró Lily, haciendo que Scorpius la observara sobre su hombro, ella no lo notó, pero Jarvis sí –él sólo me ayuda con algo, eso es todo.

—Ah ¿puedo saber con qué? –elevó una ceja.

—Poner celoso a su ex –soltó Scorpius, extrañamente su voz sonó igual que siempre, entre grave y aterciopelada, arrastrando las palabras.

—Ya no salen entonces, es que… pensé que sí, como se besaron frente a nosotros.

—Terminamos hace poco, y comparado con lo que todos creen –observó furiosa al rubio –yo no puedo diluir mis sentimientos por alguien, y más si le amé como a Josh.

—Cierto, así que mi buen amigo Scorpius te ayuda a ponerlo celoso.

—Y a otras cosas –aceptó ella.

—Otras cosas ¿qué van de?

—Lily es un poco tímida con los hombres –soltó Scorpius, haciendo que Lily se tensara, creyendo que contaría su mala experiencia en el baño hacía unas horas atrás –así que le enseño a tratar a los hombres.

—Un mujeriego enseñándote a atrapar a alguien para algo serio ¿en qué clase de mundo pasa eso? –Negó –somos mujeriegos, Lily –se señaló a sí mismo y después a Scorpius –las mujeres nos gustan, normalmente él sólo va a ayudarte estando entre tus piernas.

—Ah, no, eso no va a pasar, entre nosotros no –cortó toda posibilidad, Scorpius soltó una risa irónica, tenía razón, y Josh igual, por mucho que dejara tocarla, no iban a pasar de ese punto.

—Así que técnicamente vas a aprender a conquistar hombres, sin que implique hacerlos felices en la cama –sonrió, entendiendo el asunto.

—Bueno, no veo a Scorpius de esa manera.

Se sintió cohibida por admitir eso en voz alta, aunque no era como si el rubio se sintiera atraído por ella, todo el jueguito del baño no había funcionado ni en uno ni en otro.

—Yo puedo ayudarte en eso –se ofreció.

—Jarvis –intervino Scorpius, dando un paso hasta él, haciendo que el castaño sonriera divertido.

—Piénsalo, Lily –se giró de nuevo a ella –tendrías dos mujeriegos, por el precio de uno, yo podría enseñarte más que él, soy más grande, tengo más experiencia.

—Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto –se burló Scorpius –tengo una lista más amplia que la tuya, Jarv.

—Es que no incluyo a las amigas de mi madre en el catálogo o mis intereses, me gustan las mujeres, pero de cierto rango a cierto rango, Scor, pero todos sabemos la razón por la cual tu visión es tan amplia en mujeres.

Los ojos azules del chico volvieron a Lily, la recorrió con la mirada, examinándola, la pelirroja se abrazó a si misma del escalofrió que eso le hizo sentir, la forma en que la observó era bastante profunda, sin llegar a ser lasciva, no se sintió incómoda, sino expuesta, como si pudiese leerla como si fuese una página de un libro.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos –intervino Scorpius, bebiendo su último shot –apunta esto a mi cuenta.

—Desde luego –contestó sin prestarle atención –me dices qué decides, mientras tanto, no olvides que puedes venir aquí cuantas veces quieras, la clave de la barra libre es Torposoplo.

—Gracias, ha sido un placer –sonrió Lily.

—Cuídate –estrechó la mano levantada de Lily, y se acercó a ella para besarla en la mejilla, aquél sencillo acto, hizo que sus vellos de la nuca y del brazo se erizaran, provocando unos celos insoportables en Scorpius –nos veremos, Scor.

—Claro.

Lily tuvo que correr para alcanzar al rubio, que esperaba por ella en el callejón, Lily suspiró e inhaló todo el aire fresco que pudo, eran cerca de las cinco y cuarenta de la mañana.

—Te excediste demasiado –soltó ella enfadada –tengo que recordarte que tengo trabajo a las siete ¿no?

—Yo no te pedí que te quedaras, por el contrario, arruinaste mi noche, ni un solo polvo esta noche –gruñó, echándole una mirada, ella simplemente elevó una ceja, en un gesto de no darle importancia.

—No es la gran cosa –se encogió de hombros.

No había nada con qué reclamarle, ni echarle en cara, hubiese sido un enorme placer para él que Lily se excitara con lo que había pasado en el baño, pero no, sólo tuvo que tocar entre sus piernas para no sentir ni la más leve humedad.

—Quizá deberías aceptar la propuesta de Jarvis –murmuró cuando ella avanzó por decisión propia hasta él, era el acuerdo, ella lo tocaba para las apariciones, no al revés.

—Tan mal hice que fuese tu noche –rió divertida.

Se sujetó más a él cuando aparecieron fuera del apartamento de la pelirroja, odiaba la aparición conjunta, siempre le revolvía el estómago.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Claro, porque soy la hermana de tu mejor amigo, no creo que quieras perder una buena amistad por una chica –restó importancia con la mano –tan insignificante –él no dijo nada, se limitó a observarla –puedo jurar que la peor parte de tu noche fue el baño –abrió la puerta.

—Ah ¿podrías regalarme un poco de agua, por favor?

—Sí, desde luego, pasa.

Él la siguió dentro del lugar, ella dejó las llaves en el cesto de mimbre adornado con listón, en el mueble junto a la puerta.

—Toma asiento –le señaló el sofá.

Su amabilidad era descuidada, porque normalmente sólo lo habría hecho esperar de pie o lo habría llevado hasta la cocina para en cuanto terminara de beber se marchara.

Se tardó al menos cinco minutos en lo que encontraba un vaso en las cajas de la cocina, cuando regresó hasta la sala, el rubio respiraba acompasado, se había quedado dormido, y Lily no atribuía si había sido por el alcohol, por el cansancio o por qué razón, no dijo nada, fue hasta la habitación, tomó una frazada y se la colocó encima.

Scorpius frunció el ceño cuando un olor dulce y afrutado inundó sus fosas nasales, olfateó con desesperación, intentando absorber todo aquél delicioso aroma, abrió los ojos de forma perezosa, le dolía el cuello, los músculos los tenía tensos, significado de que la noche anterior no había tenido sexo.

Su vista fue completamente espectacular, en la mesa frente a él, la figura de la pelirroja le llenó por completo, estaba completamente vestida, su falda estilo lápiz de color gris claro, y su blusa negra con líneas blancas en las muñecas y el cuello, era trasparente, pero no dejaba ver mucho el sostén negro que llevaba puesto, se removió incómodo, no quería dedicarse a mirarla mucho, o su autocontrol se esfumaría.

—Buenos días –saludó con voz ronca, haciéndole saltar –lo lamento, no era mi intención.

—No, no te disculpes –negó, seria.

—Me refiero al haberme quedado dormido en tu casa –se puso de pie, dobló la manta y avanzó hasta la puerta.

—Preparé el desayuno –lo detuvo cuando puso su mano en el picaporte.

—Tengo que trabajar, Potter.

—Lo sé, yo igual –observó el reloj sobre la puerta, así que él siguió la mirada, eran las siete de la mañana en punto.

—Por eso es mejor que me vaya, si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que tenías trabajo a las siete.

—Lo tengo –sonrió dulce –pero un día de demora no nos afectará a los dos –avanzó hasta él y lo sujetó de la muñeca.

—Haces esa afirmación como si yo fuese puntual en mi trabajo.

—Ah ¿no lo eres? –frunció el ceño confundida, sí, desde luego Scorpius nunca había llegado tarde al trabajo, era algo que su abuelo le había enseñado desde pequeño, un Malfoy jamás llega tarde a sus obligaciones.

—Bien, pero si el desayuno no es bueno, me enfadaré, Potter.

—Ah, no es que sea la mejor cocinera del mundo…

—Mientras cocines mejor que Albus, lo acepto –ella sonrió al verlo.


	9. Nudo Sin Fin.

Scorpius observó los panqués frente a él, frunció el ceño, sin duda era algo digno de un elfo doméstico, se veían esponjosos y suaves, la miel caía a los lados, la mantequilla al centro estaba derritiéndose con el calor, los frutos rojos adornando, levantó la vista hasta ella, que tenía una ceja levantada.

—Los hice para que los comieras, no para que los juzgaras –gruñó, llevando un trozo entre sus labios, aquello le pareció tan sensual.

—Están espantosos, Potter ¿a esto le llamas cómo?

—Panqués –comentó sin más –y te los comerás o tendré que…

—Verterlos por mi garganta, supongo –se burló.

—No es un líquido para que pueda verterlo.

—Eres una bruja muy capaz, supongo que encontrarás la manera de hacerlo –le guiñó un ojo –o podrías introducirlos a mi boca de forma sexy ¿qué dices? –la sonsacó.

—Eso no te funcionará, y te recomiendo que los comas o los rechaces, o se nos hará tarde para el trabajo.

—No me hables de esa manera, no eres mi esposa –bufó –o en su defecto, Albus –frunció el ceño.

—No creo que alguna vez tengas algo parecido a una esposa, Malfoy –argumentó tranquila –además ¿Albus?

—Somos bastante amigos, todo el mundo nos empareja, y eso es porque sólo él puede hablarme como si fuese mi madre o en su defecto… -comió el primer trozo de panqué – ¡Demonios! –su mirada brilló.

La pelirroja se sonrojó por completo cuando Scorpius se removió en su lugar, había cerrado los ojos y gruñido de tal forma que casi le hizo pensar a Lily que el chico había encontrado su propia liberación en el mismo instante en que dio la mordida al panqué, usando como pretexto el sabor.

La intensidad de su mirada era casi idéntica a la que le había otorgado la noche anterior en el baño de aquél bar, llevó otro trozo de panqué a la boca, gruñendo de placer de nueva cuenta.

—Esto está delicioso, Merlín –murmuró, tragando por completo su bocado –podría casarme con los panqués, jamás me cansaría de devorarlos, literalmente.

—Entonces no podrías follarlos –comentó Lily, un poco incómoda.

Se levantó de su silla con el plato apenas iniciado, provocando que él frunciera el ceño.

—Recuerdo que en las reglas establecimos que…

—Sí, pero también renunciaste al favor que me harías, claramente me dijiste que acudiera a Jarvis.

El rubio se puso de pie, con un panqué en la mano, lo colocó en los labios de Lily para que comiera, ella rechazó el gesto.

—Come –ordenó.

—No tengo hambre –contestó en el mismo tono autoritario que usó él –no soy una niña para que me des en la boca.

—Entonces te echaré sobre mis rodillas y te daré unas cuantas nalgadas por mal portada.

—Sólo inténtalo y te arrepentirás el resto de tus días –amenazó.

—Nunca he practicado el sadomasoquismo, pero no suena tan mal ¿ahora me hinco y lamo tus zapatos? –sonrió de lado.

—Notaste la punta en mi tacón –sonrió dulce la chica.

—Sí, desde luego.

—Bueno, pues terminará metida en tu trasero si continúas por ese camino –continúo sin desvanecer la sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno, tienes que saber –avanzó hasta ella –que sin duda tomarías la inocencia de mi trasero ¿te agrada la idea? Seré tu sumiso, sólo pídelo, Potter.

Retrocedió, eso era demasiado revelador en él, y por mucho que la chica pensara que era una broma, él no podía estar siendo más sincero en su vida.

—Iré a trabajar ¿entras al ministerio o al mundo muggle?

—Ministerio –informó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bien, supongo que tu chimenea…

—No, aún no he llenado la forma para conectarla a la red flu –sopló su flequillo, que estaba lo suficientemente crecido para llegar hasta sus labios –no he tenido tiempo, posiblemente mañana o el fin de semana lo haga.

—Bien, vayamos por la entrada de visitantes –se giró.

—Irás con la misma ropa –elevó una ceja.

—No ofreciste tu ducha, sólo un desayuno bastante espantoso y…

—Espantoso, lo creería si no hubieses tenido un orgasmo en pleno desayuno y arruinado mi apetito con eso.

Lo tomó por sorpresa, vaya que sí, no había nada en el mundo que fuese mejor que un orgasmo, suspiró, esa chica era un misterio completo para él, y quería desnudarla… también emocionalmente.

—M—

Lily recordaba muy pocas cosas que la hicieran sentir completamente incómoda, que Scorpius caminara demasiado cerca de ella como para que sus brazos y manos se rozaran era de eso, los magos y brujas que los veían avanzar tan juntos, se sorprendían, eso era una novedad y ella pasaba automáticamente a ser “el entretenimiento de la semana” de Scorpius Malfoy, maldijo por lo bajo, y se sobresaltó, cuando sintió una suave caricia en su mano, el dedo meñique del chico se enredó en el suyo, le dio un suave apretón y se despidió de ella, con la más brillante sonrisa que un mujeriego pudiese tener en su repertorio.

—_No, no soy su distracción semanal. _

Gruñó frustrada cuando avanzó hasta su escritorio en el Departamento de Enlace Muggle, ella pertenecía a la División De Infiltración Práctica Para Evitar Catástrofes, observó el lugar, normalmente llegaba a las 6:30 a.m. Sin haber probado alimento y frustrada por la vida que le había tocado vivir, ahora sólo estaba frustrada por haber tenido que ir con Scorpius a trabajar.

El trabajo la absorbió totalmente, dejándole sentir una paz mental a la poca estabilidad que tenía si mantenía la mente despejada.

—X—

Scorpius Malfoy tocó el timbre de la puerta principal de la residencia Potter, se había pasado de amable cuando se había ofrecido a ir por algo que su amigo había olvidado cuando decidió mudarse de la casa de sus padres ¡Hacía seis años!

—Buenos días, señora Potter –sonrió el chico amable.

—Scorpius, buenos días, pasa –se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar –me sorprende tu visita ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Albus me pidió favor de que viniera por un tablero infantil para idiotas del Ajedrez.

—Ah –negó con una delicada sonrisa que le recordó a Lily –pasa entonces.

—Gracias –el rubio avanzó hasta las escaleras, sabía dónde había quedado su cuarto.

—Me temo que no están en esa dirección –informó la mujer –sacamos las cosas de los chicos cuando por fin nos dejaron solos –le hizo una seña y salió al patio trasero.

La pelirroja utilizó una llave para el candado, y abrió la puerta del cobertizo, se veía pequeño, pero al abrir la puerta el hechizo de expansión se hizo notar, estaba bastante bien ordenado, pero olvidado, había bastante polvo y una que otra telaraña.

—Tiene que estar entre alguna de las cajas de Albus, están marcadas –se giró hasta el chico –te ayudaría a buscarlo, pero la verdad tengo una entrevista de trabajo en quince minutos y no puedo dejar esperando a mi posible secretaria –sonrió –oye –se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de salir –Albus mencionó que te estás llevando bien con Lily, hay un par de cajas que quiero entregarle, me las dio a guardar cuando se mudó con su novio muggle, pero ahora ¿podrías entregarlas? –juntó las manos en señal de súplica.

—Claro, no se preocupe, señora Potter.

—Gracias, eres un encanto –regresó en sus pasos y lo besó en la mejilla, señaló las cajas cerca de la puerta –nos veremos después.

La mirada de Scorpius recorrió el cuerpo de Ginevra Potter, deteniéndose en su trasero, era bastante atractiva aun para su edad, él jamás había descartado la posibilidad de convencerla de alguna forma de tener una aventura con él, cuando se volvió un adolescente, y las hormonas estaban más alteradas y era nuevo para él, no había podido evitar tocarse pensando en la madre de su mejor amigo, no era algo que fuese admitir para Albus, o para James, mucho menos para Harry Potter, eso había dejado de ocurrir, con frecuencia, después, mientras la observaba, era la manera que encontraba para darse una idea de cómo luciría Lily cuando tuviese la edad de su madre; y no le desagradaba para nada el panorama.

Agitó la varita y llamó el tablero, este salió disparado de una de las cajas hasta el fondo y llegó hasta su mano, se giró a las cajas que la señora Potter le había pedido llevar a Lily, que bueno que era bastante diestro en la magia.

—Por favor –pidió con una sonrisa a Kelly, sabía lo mucho que la chica estaba interesada en él, se le había declarado infinidad de veces, pero era algo que él no aceptaría, no porque le desagradara la chica, pero una de sus reglas era no jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, y eso haría con la mujer frente a él, porque se notaba que no era sexo lo que buscaba, sino más bien, una relación estable.

—Necesitas llenar el formulario antes –comentó, sonrosada.

—Ya lo sé, lo haré, lo prometo, pero… ¿podrías conectar la chimenea hoy? Eso no es nada para alguien como tú –sonrió, Kelly era muy capaz y eficaz en su trabajo.

—Bien –aceptó.

Sintió la mano de la joven tocar su pecho, y después su mejilla, no dijo nada, sonrió con una clara disculpa dibujada en el rostro y se alejó, besó los nudillos de su mano derecha y se disculpó, marchándose antes de que eso se convirtiera en una declaración más de amor.

El apartamento de Lily era bastante bonito, los grandes ventanales dejaban entrar la luz, dándole un aspecto encantador, se acercó a la ventana y notó el hechizo que la joven había puesto para evitar que los muggles vieran el interior, también un repelente de ellos, para estar en el mundo muggle, tenía muchas precauciones.

Dejó la caja sobre la mesa que estaba completamente limpia, entonces lo entendió, las precauciones eran para que no notaran la manera en que se ordenaban las cosas cuando se suponía que no había nadie.

La curiosidad fue demasiado grande para él, así que se asomó al interior ¿qué podría contener que Lily quería ocultarlo de su exnovio el idiota muggle? Sacó un pequeño cuaderno de piel, no era muy grueso, así que lo abrió, la caligrafía de la joven era bonita, completamente legible, así que echó una mirada inocente.

Era un diario, sonrió encantado, sacó la varita de la bolsa trasera de sus vaqueros y la apuntó al cuadernillo, usando el hechizo que Albus le había enseñado para hacer trampa en el colegio; era una forma fácil y sencilla de encontrar las cosas, filtradas por palabras, sólo pronunciabas lo que buscabas en el libro, pergamino o texto y la página, párrafo o palabra se ponía de un color dorado intenso, para que facilitara las cosas de unos estudiantes flojos.

_«Scorpius Malfoy»_

El cuadernillo se quedó intacto, ninguna página resaltó, nada, sí, eso lo frustraba, pero no lo sorprendía, él no existía para Lily de ninguna forma, ni siquiera estando frente a ella, tocándola como lo había hecho en ese bar, algo de ella había reaccionado.

Vació las cajas e hizo lo mismo con todos los cuadernillos que eran bastantes, pero siguieron quietos, sin ningún indicio dorado que implicara que su nombre aparecía.

Frunció el cejo, ella escribía todos los días en esos diarios, significaba que en ese momento, había uno siendo escrito, posiblemente su nombre sí apareciera ahí.

Fue hasta la habitación de la pelirroja y no tuvo que buscar, vivía sola, el diario reposaba tranquilamente sobre el buró derecho, lo ignoró un momento, levantó la almohada y la pegó en su rostro, aspiró el dulce aroma afrutado que esa misma mañana, se volvería su favorito a partir de ese momento.

Notó el diario de nuevo, acomodó las cosas como estaban, apuntó la varita y pronunció su nombre, nada, seguía sin existir en las palabras de la pelirroja, no figurar en años anteriores no le importaba, pero ¡Por Merlín mismo! Anoche la había tocado, estaba muy seguro de que la había escuchado gemir mientras la tocaba frente a su exnovio ¿ni siquiera eso lo redactó? ¿Había sido tan insignificante? Apuntó su varita de nuevo, y murmuró enfadado el nombre del exnovio de Lily, algunas páginas se colorearon de dorado, provocando un enfado imposible de calmar en él.

Abril 24. **_UN NUDO SIN FIN._**

** **

_Volví a toparme con Josh, sin ni siquiera planearlo esta vez, volvió a besarme y a sostenerme tan cerca de él como cuando iniciamos nuestra relación, no tengo idea si esa razón fue suficiente para hacerme sentir por un momento a salvo._

_Sé, desde luego que lo sé, que él me usó, jugó con mis sentimientos, y se marchó, como siempre se marchan, salvo que esta vez, antes de irse, volvió el nudo, ese que parece que no puede sólo disolverse y dejarme ser feliz, ese maldito nudo sin fin que me atrapa siempre en el momento menos esperado._

_Ese nudo sin fin que nunca me ha dejado ser feliz ¿acaso lo merezco? Cuando creo que mi felicidad es perfecta, que mi vida lo es, siempre vuelve, nunca en el momento en que creo que lo hará, siempre me toma desprevenida, en esta ocasión, Josh ayudó a formarlo con sus palabras antes de votarme, “No soy lo suficientemente buena en la cama”; dudo que se conozcan, pero la similitud de sus palabras calaron profundo en mi ser, tanto, que en un momento estúpido y desesperado, recurrí a una persona que al igual que muchos, nunca me ha considerado de esa manera, y eso me tranquiliza, son demasiado parecidos, y no quiero un hombre así en mi vida, si mi compañera de trabajo no hubiese mencionado la posibilidad, me habría olvidado del asunto, y enterrado la situación, reforzando más el nudo._

_¡Ah! ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo borrarlo? ¡Claro! Porque para hacerlo, primero tengo que pedirle a alguien que lo borre de mis recuerdos, y… de solo pensarlo, el hecho de que exista una ligera posibilidad de que alguien más aparte de nosotros dos lo sepa, me aterra, él me aterra por completo y hace demasiados años que no lo he visto, sin embargo, siempre que viene a mi mente su recuerdo, mi cuerpo se congela y no me deja avanzar, sí, sin duda obtengo lo que me merezco._

** **

_Detesto el poder que aún tiene sobre mi mente, sobre mi cuerpo, que sus palabras enfurecidas tuviesen tanto efecto en mí peor que una maldición asesina, hubiese preferido que sus manos esa noche terminaran con mi vida ¿por qué simplemente no lo hizo? ¿Qué lo detuvo? Al fin, ya había destrozado mi vida de un modo irreparable._

_Tía Hermione una vez me dijo que nosotros teníamos la culpa de algunas cosas, como darle mucha importancia al hombre y el nombre, la envidio, ella aún lleva las palabras “Sangre Sucia” marcadas en la piel, tan visibles, como lo son las marcas de guerra, sin embargo, yo tengo el cuerpo marcado de otra manera, no se ven, pero aún se sienten, aun duelen, aun queman._


	10. Mentiroso.

Scorpius bebió su quinta cerveza de mantequilla como si se tratara de agua o zumo de calabaza, estaba frustrado por lo que había leído en ese diario, no lo comprendía del todo, y no sabía la razón por la que estaba molesto realmente, si por el hecho, de que Lily se sintiera más segura en los brazos de Josh, o las palabras crueles que había escrito de él ¿cómo podía pensar que no la veía de esa manera?

¡Bah! Si eso la tranquilizaba.

¿A quién le recordaba Scorpius que la ponía tan mal?

—Es demasiado pronto para que estés bebiendo ¿ahora tengo que preocuparme por eso? –se burló Jarvis.

—No soy un alcohólico, si eso te preocupa –bufó –sólo estoy… confundido, un poco eso es todo.

—Lily es una mujer hermosa, no sé qué te tiene confundido, creí que lo intentarías con todo, pero ¿en serio la vas a enseñar a seducir hombres y no planeas acostarte con ella?

—Lily no lo quiere ¿por qué la forzaría? –elevó una ceja.

—Bea me contó lo ocurrido en el baño, normalmente con menos haces que una chica se venga ¿Qué hay de malo con Lily? –interrogó serio.

—No lo notaste –frunció el ceño.

—Notar ¿qué exactamente?

—El miedo en sus ojos, cuando un hombre hace una jugada atrevida, pensé que lo disfrutaba, pero cuando mis dedos fueron a su intimidad, estaba más seca que un maldito desierto –se encogió de hombros –aun así, cuando los movía, se retorcía.

—Estuve hablando con ella mientras tú y Josh se ponían de acuerdo en su apuesta, la sujeté del hombro, de la mano, y me atreví a tocarle la pierna, pero no, simplemente las retiró, como una chica normal que no está interesada.

—Aun así te ofreciste a –se burló.

—Tampoco está interesada en ti, Malfoy, sin embargo, mis intenciones para tan amable ofrecimiento, es que si yo le enseño, tú tienes oportunidad de intentarlo en serio, y no creerá que sólo lo haces porque la estás enseñando a engatusar caballeros.

—Qué amable –se burló –bebiendo otra cerveza.

—Y eso es lo que te tiene así ¿Qué no le provocaste nada?

—Su madre me pidió un favor, me topé con sus diarios –observó a su amigo, que frunció el ceño en desaprobación.

—Sólo leí el que escribe actualmente, ya sabes, para saber que hice mal, y corregirlo si tenía una próxima vez.

—Claro ¿y qué hiciste mal?

—No lo mencionó, sólo habló de alguien en su pasado, _un nudo sin fin, _un ancla más bien, que la tiene sujeta y no la deja continuar.

—Debiste leer más –se encogió de hombros.

—Por supuesto que no pienso invadir su intimidad así, al menos no esa –se encogió de hombros, haciendo que Jarvis soltara una risa divertida.

—Scorpius ¿cuántos novios ha tenido Lily?

—Contando al estúpido de Josh, cuatro, que yo sepa.

—Ajá ¿quién fue su primer novio?

—Terry Nott, en su quinto año, sólo duraron un mes y medio –suspiró, frustrado.

—Y ¿quién fue su segundo novio?

—Tristan Thompson, Sexto, tres meses y medio.

—Y, ¿quién fue el siguiente?

—Harry Scott, séptimo año, dos semanas; después salió con Josh y bueno, terminaron hace poco realmente.

—Ajá, ahora piensa ¿quién de ellos fue su primera experiencia sexual?

—Realmente no quiero pensar en eso, Jarvis, me pondré insoportable, y después mi jefe me echará por mi mal temperamento.

—Piensa en ellos y dime ¿a quién le ves cara de nudo sin fin?

El rubio se sumergió en sus recuerdos, de Lily saliendo con cada uno de sus exnovios, pero por las palabras pasmadas en su diario, y por el hecho de que decía que tenía años sin verlo, ninguno de los cuatro encajaba en la definición, además, ella había dicho, que él le recordaba a esa persona, y con Terry sólo compartían que ambos iban a Slytherin, de ahí, nada más en común, Tristan era un Ravenclaw, si se parecía a él en algo era en su altanería, el otro por su inteligencia, Scorpius por su galantería, y Harry, bueno, no tenía nada que ver con él y pues Josh ni se dijera, quizá lo mujeriegos, pero nada más, ni siquiera a ese le tenía miedo como a él.

—La verdad, a ninguno –aceptó.

—Entonces, hay una variante perdida entre los cuatro, un detalle, y bastante grande como para que ella lo omita, y bastante superficial para el resto como para darle importancia, y tienes tres opciones, o le preguntas directamente a Lily, usas Legeremancia con ella, o simplemente espías sus diarios, para mí, la respuesta está en esto último, si fue tan abierta al expresarlo en algo escrito recientemente, no dudes que lo encontrarás con el más mínimo detalle.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba sopesando la posibilidad de regresar por esas cajas y leer detenidamente cada uno de los diarios de la pelirroja, pero dudaba que no lo sospechara una vez que su madre lo comentara.

—Creo que mejor le preguntaré.

—Yo dudo que ella te diga la verdad.

—No hay otra opción, Lily es experta en Oclumancia, se dará cuenta que intento revolver sus pensamientos y…

—Tengo una poción para ello –sonrió divertido –se llama: Poción para dormir, será como un sueño para ella.

—Voy a preguntarle.

—Como quieras.

—M—

Lily dejó sus cosas en el perchero, sus llaves en la cesta de mimbre, y caminó hasta el sofá, encendió la televisión y dejó que el sonido del presentador de noticias muggle comenzara a dar los pormenores de lo ocurrido en la economía del país.

Entró a la cocina, meditó un segundo sobre qué hacer, preparar algo para cenar o simplemente caminar al lugar más cercano y comprar algo para llevar, suspiró, sin duda tardaría menos si preparaba algo sencillo.

Pasta y ensalada, vino blanco y avanzó hasta el sofá, sentándose suavemente, mientras el tenedor se introducía en la pasta y la llevaba a su boca, tenía hambre, y eso le supo delicioso ¿hacía cuanto no disfrutaba de aquella apacibilidad en su vida?

El vino se volcó sobre la mesa cuando la pateó asustada, las flamas verdes en la chimenea le provocaron pánico ¿cómo podía una chimenea no conectada a la red flu cobrar vida así?

—Hola, Potter –saludó Malfoy, con una sonrisa.

Lily avanzó hasta él, empuñó su mano y la estiró hasta el rostro del rubio que sujetó su muñeca, la hizo girar y sujetó su otra mano libre pegándola a su cuerpo, la pelirroja forcejeo, aquello parecía una camisa de fuerza, salvo que podía sentir el pecho duro de Scorpius contra su espalda, se retorció todavía más.

—No voy a soltarte sino te calmas, Potter –susurró en su oído –vamos, cálmate –ella pudo sentir la sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

Peleó más, haciendo que él la estrujara completamente, y no se quedó quieta hasta que una protuberancia contra su espalda fue cada vez más incómoda.

¿Aquello le había provocado una erección a Malfoy?

El aflojó el agarre, así que ella se agitó violentamente, cayó de rodillas, y se puso de pie lentamente, observando la entrepierna de Malfoy, no, ahí no había absolutamente nada.

—Te tranquilizaste –sonrió.

—Me tranquilicé –soltó enfadada –dime ¿qué esperabas que hiciera? Apareces en mi apartamento, por la chimenea, cuando ni siquiera está conectada a la red flu.

—Ah, es cierto, olvidé decirte que solicité que la conectaran, así como eres, terminarías haciendo el papeleo dentro de seis años y posiblemente ya no vivirías aquí –sonrió.

—Que detalle tan bonito, opacado con un intento de asesinato –gruñó.

El rubio observó el desastre, la ensalada estaba inundada del vino, y la pasta en el suelo, había arruinado la comida de la joven.

—En serio lo lamento, es la primera vez que te veo alimentarte y termino arruinándolo.

—Ah –suspiró Lily –en fin ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¿Quieres cenar conmigo? –Sonrió –déjame compensar el desastre.

—No, pediré algo de comer –avanzó hasta el aparato pegado a la pared y tomó una tarjeta.

—Insisto –pegó el aparato una vez que llegó hasta ella –conozco un buen sitio, es público, no intentaré nada como lo del baño del bar.

—Ah, eso –negó –no había pensado en eso –se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo un par de preguntas también.

—Scorpius, honestamente, tengo hambre y mi humor es bastante malo cuando eso ocurre y no me alimento, es raro cuando pasa, pero pasa.

—Puedo llamar a un elfo doméstico de la mansión ¿qué dices?

—Lo que quiero es que te marches.

—Puedo prepararte algo.

Lily frunció el ceño, el rubio había abierto los brazos y sonreído, extrañamente la visión de que él cocinara jamás había pasado por su mente.

—Cocinar ¿tú?

—Ah, soy una caja de pandora, Potter –avanzó hasta la cocina.

Desde luego que lo siguió, sorprendida, no podía creer que alguien como Malfoy tuviese tal destreza, lo vio sacar las cosas que ella había descartado para cenar, y lo vio atenta.

—Dijiste que tenías preguntas –se recargó en la barra y su mejilla en el dorso.

—Sí, pero primero te alimentaré.

—Ah, no sé qué pensar al respecto, para ser honesta.

—Que me tienes mala fe, ya lo sé –la observó serio.

—Claro que no –frunció el ceño –eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano ¿por qué tendría algo en tu contra? Si fueses mala persona no serías su amigo ¿o sí?

—No todos los amigos de una buena persona son, necesariamente, buenas personas, a veces sólo queremos creer que lo son ¿no lo crees?

La observó de reojo ¿un comentario tan simple la había tensado de aquella manera? Se había puesto derecha, con ambas manos sosteniéndose de la barra, sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos.

—Dime qué opinas –extendió un fusilli en la cuchara de madera –no sé mucho de ti, pero me encantaría –ella desvió la vista de la pasta hasta él, consternada –dime ¿cómo te gusta la pasta?

—Así está bien –comentó después de comerla.

—Perfecto.

La pelirroja observó al rubio ir y venir en la cocina, se movía de tal forma que parecía que era él quien vivía ahí y no ella, tenía movimientos uniformes, elegantes, rápidos, era diestro en la cocina.

—Listo, puedes iniciar con eso.

—Iniciar –observó el plato –pero ¿no vas a cenar conmigo?

—Rechazaste mi propuesta, así que prepararé sólo tu cena.

—Entonces, tendré que rechazar de nuevo que prepares mi cena, no voy a comer sola.

—Estabas cenando sola, Potter –se burló.

—Claro, pero era la única persona aquí, ahora sería de mala educación hacerlo sola.

—Cierto.

Scorpius colocó otro plato, con más porción que la de ella sobre la barra, se giró a seguir preparando lo que restaba, el olor era bueno, Lily pudo notar lo mucho que le gustaba usar mantequilla para cocinar, o la mezcla de las especias, sonrió.

Para ser un gigoló, era bastante atento, podía imaginarlo preparando el desayuno o la cena para alguna de sus conquistas.

—Ahora comprendo por qué las chicas te adoran –movió la pasta de un lado a otro, en espera de que él se uniera.

—Extrañamente nunca le he cocinado a una chica –contestó sin darle importancia.

—Lo dudo ¿entonces que armas usas con las chicas, Malfoy?

—Copiando mí forma de hablar, eh, Potter.

—Desde luego, Malfoy –sonrió.

—Normalmente sólo uso mis habilidades cuando vamos de misión y tenemos que durar tiempo sin acercarnos a lugares civilizados.

—Eso lo creo pero ¿cómo aprendiste a cocinar en primer lugar?

—Mi madre.

Lily sonrió, la madre del rubio había muerto cuando él era bastante joven, e imaginárselo a una edad temprana, en una cocina gigantesca como lo tenía que ser una cocina en una mansión, sobre un banco, ayudando a su madre, rompió algo en ella.

—Debió ser una gran mujer.

—Según tu prima Rose, no lo era.

—No creo que Rose la conociera –frunció el ceño.

—Sí, lo hizo, en un mal momento para mi madre, por cierto, pero no la culpo, dicen que las primeras impresiones son las que cuentan.

—Eso sin duda –observó la amplia espalda de Malfoy, en algún momento, se había quitado la túnica ¿siempre había vestido así para el trabajo?

Ocupó el taburete frente a ella, así que Lily pudo dedicarse a engullir el Fusilli con tocino, tomate y albaca, su estómago hizo un ruido espantoso, él sonrió, pero no la observaba.

—Tengo que admitirlo, es muchísimo mejor que la mía –sonrió Lily.

—Bueno, tus panqués ciertamente me provocaron un orgasmo, ya lo dijiste tú en la mañana.

—No seas asqueroso –frunció el ceño.

—Dices eso, y me haces pensar, que jamás has tenido uno.

—Ya te lo he dicho, mi vida sexual no te importa.

—Es una lástima, porque sí, me interesa, de eso he venido a hablar contigo, ya sabes, cosas que necesito saber, para entenderte mejor.

—Entenderme –frunció el ceño –no lo comprendo.

—Tu personalidad, tus gustos, tus placeres, ya sabes, a veces, por mucho que te guste un tipo, no hay química sexual, por lo tanto, no importa cuánto te esfuerces, no son compatibles, puedes ahorrarte tiempo y evitar coquear con el equivocado.

—Pero ¿cómo saber que es el equivocado?

—No vas a irte a la cama con todos los hombres, Lily –se observaron –al menos que ese sea tu propósito.

—Desde luego que no –negó.

—Entonces…

—No me siento cómoda hablando de eso con alguien como tú.

—Alguien como yo ¿cómo somos? –frunció el ceño.

—Scorpius –lo nombró, él sonrió genuinamente, adoraba el sonido de su nombre en su voz –eres un gigoló.

—Error –movió el tenedor sobre su pasta –los gigoló cobran por tener sexo, yo lo hago totalmente gratis y desinteresadamente –sonrió.

—Bueno, eres un mujeriego, tienes más experiencia en esto que la mayoría de la población masculina y/o femenina, no me siento cómoda…

—Hagamos esto, me dirás tus gustos, y te contaré sólo cosas de mis inicios.

—No te creo –se rió divertida –dime ¿por qué lo harías?

—Porque soy un buen guía –sonrió.

—Mentiroso –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—No miento, no suelo hacerlo, pero no lo sabes porque no me conoces.


	11. Burbujas.

Lily lo observó, estuvo a punto de ser grosera con él y preguntarle ¿por qué ella querría conocerlo? Era tan básico que sólo iba por ahí buscando sexo, sin nada más, para ella, Scorpius era la persona más vacía en el interior que hubiese tenido en frente.

—En serio, dime ¿por qué lo harías?

—En realidad quiero ayudarte, Lily, pero quiero que hagas las cosas bien, tienes que saber qué te gusta y qué no, qué límites tienes, y si quieres una vida como la mía o la de Audrey, tienes que tenerlos claros, no ir por ahí, descubriéndolos.

—Para ti es fácil –se burló.

—Oh, por favor, Potter –se burló –fui virgen hasta los diecisiete –la informó frustrado –y mi primera vez fue con mi mejor amiga ¿qué tan patético es eso para un chico? Bastante, no puedes decirme algo peor que eso, vamos ¿a qué edad fue tu primera vez?

—No me gusta el sexo –contestó de la nada, se secó las palmas de las manos en su falda, sin observarlo, las mejillas le ardían.

—No te gusta el sexo, y sin embargo, quieres seducir hombres ¿notas la incongruencia en todo esto?

—Lo lamento ¿bien? Sé que sólo te estoy haciendo perder el tiempo, por qué simplemente soy una tonta, que quiere vengarse de su ex, que quiere poder olvidarse de que soy lo bastante sosa como para que me pusieran el cuerno porque no cumplo con sus expectativas, tú no sabes cómo es eso –soltó dolida.

—No todo en la vida es como piensas, Lily –musitó él –yo también he sido rechazado por muchas mujeres, antes y después del sexo, porque no soy lo que esperan.

—Claro –se burló ella –dime ¿cuántas mujeres te han rechazado porque eres malo en la cama?

—Bueno, no muchas pero…

—Claro ¿cuántas de ellas fueron al inicio de tu vida sexual?

—La mayoría fueron a mis inicios –aceptó honesto –pero eso es, porque no fui de cama en cama, Lily, aprendí lo importante, que era buscar el placer de mi compañera sexual y mío, al inicio sí, corrí como tonto y me estrellé en muchas paredes, porque no sabía lo que me gustaba o cómo me gustaba, por eso te digo que no siempre se es compatible con una persona, por mucho que lo desees.

—Tú no sabes cómo se siente, es sencillo, Scorpius ¿sabes por qué no puedes comparar tus inicios con lo que me ocurre?

—No, pero me encantaría que pudieras explicarme.

—Es completamente comprensible que a ti no te afecte que te rechace una mujer porque ¿has amado a alguna en tu vida? –se burló –claro que no, sin embargo, es doloroso, que la persona con la que pensaste, diseñaste y visualizaste vivir el resto de tus días, te engañe, porque eres fría y aburrida, porque no tienes ni una chispa de magia corriendo por tus venas, porque eres… una niña físicamente y no es un pervertido, ven y dime que estoy equivocada cuando alguien a quien ames, te haga sentir que es mejor que no existieras, que lo que eres está mal, y deberías ser otra persona.

Él se quedó en su lugar, con la quijada apretada, el tenedor en su puño temblaba, de una ira contenida, ella contuvo la respiración, y se ocultó detrás de la barra, cuando el estiró la mano para sujetarla.

—Tú no eres ni fría ni aburrida –soltó, resoplando, dejando salir así su furia –y quien lo piense, tiene que ser un imbécil ¿puedes levantarte y verme? –suplicó.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó, sentándose como si fuese una niña regañada.

—No te disculpes –murmuró –nunca lo hagas, porque no hay nada malo en ti, Lily ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Eres asombrosa, eres la chica más divertida e inteligente que conozco.

—Diría que no conoces a muchas…

—Cierto –coincidió con ella –me he acostado con muchas, sí, pero realmente no las conozco, y no me da la gana conocerlas, en cambio tú –sonrió –no te comprendo y por eso me encantas, eres tan apasionada en tu trabajo y en las cosas en general, que a veces desearía tener un poco de lo que tienes, esa curiosidad, esa mirada enfadada que pones cuando digo algo que no te agrada –sonrió –si un tipo como yo puede verlo ¿por qué tu no?

—No es como me vea yo, sino como me ven los demás, yo sólo quiero que alguien me ame como yo amo a Josh –soltó dolida –pero eso no pasa ¿sabes por qué? –se burló –porque no importa que yo crea que soy genial, divertida e inteligente, es que la realidad me golpea en la cara cuando lo creo, porque la persona con quien decidí estar, no lo cree.

—Sigues amando a Josh –murmuró, dolido.

—Claro que sí –se burló de él –no lo comprendes, nunca has amado a nadie, pero, no importa, sé que me engañó, pero eso no hace que mis sentimientos cambien de la noche a la mañana, me decepcionó, y no, no volvería con él, pero… lo amo, y verlo con esas mujeres… duele.

—No encontrarás el complemento a ese vacío acostándote con cuanto hombre encuentres ¿lo sabes?

—Es que ya no me interesa –se encogió de hombros –realmente estoy resignada a que jamás encontraré a alguien que me ame ¿para qué perder mi tiempo y el de otro tanto tiempo?

—No te gusta el sexo –le recordó.

—Si no quieres ayudarme, está bien, pero no vengas y finjas ser mi amigo –empujó un poco el plato –no necesito a un tipo como tú en mi vida, lo lamento, Scorpius, pero no puedo ser amable, aunque seas el amigo de mi hermano, y deja de fingir conmigo, Albus no se molestará si me pones una mala cara, sólo… deja de fingir ¿quieres?

—Bien, lo haré, dejaré de fingir contigo –se puso de pie.

—Gracias –musitó.

Scorpius agitó la varita, la comida desapareció de los platos, y estos fueron de inmediato al lavavajillas, ella se abrazó a sí misma, y lo observó entrar a la chimenea.

—M—

Lily se detuvo en el pasillo, Scorpius estaba riendo divertido con Clarisa, estaban en la puerta de la oficina, se sentía bastante culpable por haberse comportado así con él pero, esa pregunta que le había hecho, todos los malos recuerdos que habían estado enfrascados en su cabeza como pequeñas burbujas se reventaron.

—Buenas tardes –saludó en un tono normal, después de todo, ni Scorpius la consideraba alguien de importancia, ni ella a él.

—Potter –saludó con una risita.

—Lily –sonrió Clarisa.

Entró, dejó sus cosas en el escritorio y fue por un vaso con agua, la pareja seguía en la puerta, eso le hacía sospechar que su jefe no estaba, así que observó el techo, cerró los ojos un momento, y cuando bajó la vista, lo vio, Scorpius la estaba observando directamente, con ese estúpido rostro con expresión vacía, le sonrió de lado, pero ella lo ignoró.

Le costó cinco segundos después de despegar la vista de la mirada gris de Scorpius, para olvidarse de que él, Clarisa y todo a su alrededor existía.

El reloj cucú sonó, eso la hizo sobresaltarse, era la media noche y de nuevo enfrascada en su trabajo.

—Ah, estás aquí –habló Albus, sonriendo –al final la información de Scorpius fue cierta.

—Hola, Al –sonrió al ver que llevaba café y unas donas.

—Mira, tengo algo para comer –sonrió.

—Dime ¿a qué debo tu visita?

—Estoy saliendo con alguien, y quiero llevarla a casa ¿qué dices?

—No lo sé ¿quién es?

—Ah, Alex ¿te acuerdas de ella?

—Claro, supongo que era contigo con quien olvidaba usar los hechizos ¿no? –Albus asintió divertido.

—Lamentamos eso, ella cree que fue la razón por la que te marchaste.

—Sabes que me gusta mi espacio.

—Claro que lo sé –aceptó –un día de la nada, comenzaste a querer tu propio espacio, recuerdo que mamá y papá te dejaron quedarte en el cobertizo por cuanto ¿tres años seguidos en las vacaciones de Hogwarts?

—Así es –rió –oye, dime algo ¿por qué son donas de azúcar y no de chocolate? –frunció el ceño.

—Scorpius se comió las de chocolate.

—No sabía que le gustara el chocolate.

—Ah, es un tipo muy sencillo, contrario de lo que todas piensan.

—Sí, claro.

—Le gusta cocinar en sus tiempos libres –le señaló la dona –sobre todo cuando se siente a gusto.

—Preparó mi cena la otra noche –le informó.

—Lily ¿vas a decirme que se traen él y tú? –elevó una ceja.

—Nada –sonrió –dime ¿por qué nos traeríamos algo?

—Te hizo la cena la otra noche, Scorpius jamás me ha preparado la cena, él jamás ha dejado que una chica duerma en su cama, excepto tú, preparó donas de decepción hoy.

—Por favor, Albus ¿qué insinúas? ¿Qué está enamorado de mí? –Soltó una carcajada divertida –él es un mujeriego, esa clase de tipos jamás se enamoran, pero agradécele la dona.

—M—

Scorpius Malfoy nunca había sabido lo que era caer tan bajo por una mujer, fue hasta que besó los labios de Lily mientras aún tenía el aspecto de su mejor amigo, una poción para dormir en la dona, sin duda Hermione Granger estaría orgullosa de él, por seguir sus ejemplos.

Se quedó largos quince minutos observándola dormir plácidamente, eso era bastante escalofriante, pero no había encontrado otra forma de hacer eso y al final, encontró en las palabras de Jarvis su mejor opción, iba a hacer algo por ella, aunque eso significara hacer algo muy malo.

—X—

La mente de Lily era un lugar completamente complicado, sus pensamientos y sus recuerdos eran complicados, por fortuna, había aprendido de eso con su abuelo Lucius, ese hombre era una persona tenebrosa aun sin proponerse serlo.

Una burbuja con el rostro de Terry Nott apareció enfrente, lo tocó, así que sintió como se adentraba en aquel recuerdo, era un aula vacía, Lily lo había empujado lejos de su cuerpo, así que el chico le observó confundido.

—No te comprendo, pensé que lo querías, Lily.

—Por supuesto que no ¡Cómo pudiste creerlo!

—Las señales estaban ahí –se justificó –no dijiste nada cuando mi mano se metió entre tus piernas apenas y comenzamos a salir.

—Y sólo porque me tocaste pensaste que quería tener sexo contigo, eres increíble –se burló.

—Oye –la sujetó del brazo, pero Lily se soltó bruscamente, con esa mirada de terror en el rostro –lo mejor es que terminemos.

—Por qué no quise tener sexo contigo.

—Eres bastante aburrida –se encogió de hombros –tienes quince y los pechos aun ni te crecen –se burló.

—Vaya, gracias –soltó mordaz ella.

—Mejor busca a otro, porque yo no voy a soportarte si por lo menos no tengo algo de retribución.

Terry Nott salió del aula enfadado, Scorpius se acercó a Lily, que se había limpiado unas lágrimas, en realidad sí le gustaba Nott, quizás no estaba lista, si no había sido Nott, suponía que había sido o Scott, o Thompson, se giró para ir a buscar otro recuerdo, pero se detuvo cuando ella habló.

—Vaya –se burló –creo que nunca te equivocas con lo que respecta mí, Sebastian.

Se giró tan rápido como sus reflejos le permitieron, sólo había un Sebastian al que Lily podía estarse refiriendo, pero… incluso para el quinto año de Lily…

_No._

_No._

_No._

Scorpius cayó sentado en la silla, pero con el impulso esta resbaló y se cayó de espaldas, se cubrió el rostro con el brazo y las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

—Oye, tú –soltó Albus en la puerta –tenemos… ¿estás llorando?

—No –soltó en tono grave.

—Dime que no te acordaste de tu madre –pidió.

—Algo así –observó a Lily, que aún estaba escondida entre las mantas de su cama –ve, te alcanzo, aún tengo cosas que hacer.

—Tiene que gustarte mucho para que te pongas a llorar sin miedo a que se despierte y te vea, te espero en el ministerio, Rey Escorpión.

—M—

Lily despertó en su cama, apagó el despertador mientras se quejaba, no recordaba haberse ido a casa, pero eso le ocurría en ocasiones, se sobresaltó cuando vio una figura sentada en el banco del tocador, se incorporó, buscando su varita.

—Eres bastante cruel ¿lo sabes?

—Malfoy ¿qué haces aquí? –soltó enfadada.

—Estás en mi cama.

Lily prestó más atención, era cierto, no estaba en su cama, quizá por eso la sintió más cómoda, se levantó de un salto, la playera de “Las Brujas de Salem” le llegaba a mitad del muslo, pero no tenía nada más que eso.

—Yo… realmente no lo sé…

—Sabes, a estas alturas, me importa un bledo lo que pienses de mí, así que te diré algo y tu reacción dirá todo.

—No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías –se giró buscando su ropa.

—Sebastian Keller.

Ella se detuvo en su búsqueda, lo observó, su respiración se agitó en cuanto notó la mirada intensa de Scorpius en ella, retrocedió dos pasos, como si el rubio la estuviese atacando, pero no, él seguía sentado en su silla, mirándola, con un destello que no comprendía en la mirada.

—Dime ¿cuántos años tenías? –cuestionó, con su quijada apretada, conteniendo su enfado.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—_Vaya, creo que nunca te equivocas con lo que respecta mí, Sebastian_ –recitó para ella.

—Ah, es que…

—Era el mejor amigo de Lupin ¿no es así? Así lo conociste ¿no?

—Era su compañero en el escuadrón –corrigió –y sí –informó ella.

—Lily…

—Fue consensual –indicó.

— ¿Consensual? –Explotó –consensual ¿Cuántos malditos años tenías, Lily? Para darme una idea de qué tan consensual fue.

—No te interesa –comentó, tomando un poco de valor y yendo hasta él.

—No, a mí no, pero… extraje el recuerdo, vino conmigo, no lo he visto, no quise… yo sólo quería comprenderte un poco, la razón por la que me odias tanto sin que realmente te hubiese hecho algo malo, pero que me compares con él…

—Eres igual que él, sólo que no puedes verlo –se burló.

—Oh no, desde luego que no, jamás, Lily, jamás sería… ¡Merlín!

Scorpius se levantó de la silla, así que Lily retrocedió asustada realmente, pero no le dijo nada, simplemente avanzó hasta ella, pero sin furia, dolido, roto, y lo escuchó susurrar _«Por favor, dime, cuantos años tenías»._

—Fue mi regalo apenas volví de mi primer año en Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo que esta historia es ficción, la violencia física, verbal y sexual contra un menor de edad —y en general, ejercida contra alguna persona— es un delito; y no estoy de acuerdo con dichos actos; gracias por todo.


	12. Cruel Verano.

Lily estaba ausente, su jefe la había enviado a casa después de que arruinó la papelería de un mes, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza el recuerdo de Scorpius Malfoy sosteniéndola contra él, mientras el llanto la inundaba, él lo sabía ¿Qué iba a hacer con ese recuerdo? Lo desconocía, pero, por extraño que pareciera, compartir aquella carga, la tenía un poco más libre de aquel nudo.

Se lo había topado en el pasillo, y por su rostro, sabía que estaba furioso, furioso con ella por compararlo con Sebastian, furioso con él mismo por haberle prometido guardar el secreto, el nudo lo había atrapado también a él.

—Son las once de la mañana –murmuró él.

—Mi jefe me echó, porque arruiné las cosas, necesito vacaciones.

—Bueno, al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto, necesitas unas.

—Yo no soy el de la cara de muerto –sonrió tímidamente.

—No te has fijado en el espejo últimamente ¿no? –le acarició la mejilla, el contacto fue extrañamente dulce.

—Lo he evitado, para ser honesta ¿A dónde vas? –frunció el ceño al ver la maleta del chico.

—Tienes un padre auror, un hermano y no lo sabes.

— ¿De misión? –cuestionó preocupada, él le regaló una sonrisa dulce, su rostro debió reflejar lo mismo que su voz.

—Potter, estamos forzados a trabajar doce meses sin descanso, después hay algo que le llaman…

—Ya, lo lamento, así que estás libre los próximos tres meses.

—Por desgracia, tengo que pasar mis exámenes, o adiós puesto.

—Te mantienes en forma, no creo que tengas problemas.

—Lastimosamente, mis habilidades con la lengua o los dedos no vendrán en la evaluación –sonrió socarrón.

—Dime ¿puedo invitarte a comer algo?

—Ah, Potter ¿estás provocándome? –sonrió divertido.

—Quizás.

—No creo que sea una buena idea –comentó él –no si te lo recuerdo tanto.

—Vamos, Scorpius ¿cuándo vas a perdonarme la comparación?

—Sólo hay una forma en que te perdone eso.

—Claro ¿y es?

—Sacúdete el miedo, no porque ese imbécil fuese un maldito bastardo contigo, significa que todos los hombres lo sean, tus relaciones te las jodió, no fue tu culpa.

—Eres demasiado amable, eso es lo que pasa.

—Posiblemente –aceptó encogiéndose de hombros.

Scorpius recargó la mano con la maleta en su hombro, la pelirroja aun lo observaba y eso lo ponía un poco nervioso, estaba conteniendo las ganas de inclinarse hasta ella y besarla, pero no lo haría, no sabiendo lo que sabía ahora ¿por qué él le recordaba a Sebastian Keller? Si no eran para nada parecidos, bueno, salvo su interés por Lily.

—Supongo que nos veremos después, Potter.

—Claro –le sonrió, pasó junto a él y avanzó hasta la oficina, Scorpius supuso que iría con Albus.

Lily se sentó en la silla que normalmente ocupaba Scorpius, su hermano le observó atento, había estado algo rara y no comprendía la razón, pero no quiso presionarla.

—Me sorprende que estés aquí y no enfrascada en el trabajo.

—Ah, es que tengo vacaciones forzadas –sonrió intentando parecer animada.

—Extraño –se recargó en su silla –justo cuando Scorpius tiene que aprobar sus exámenes ¿algo que tenga que saber?

—Nada pasa entre tu amigo y yo, Albus, él sólo es amable porque tiene miedo de que si es grosero, te enojarás con él y no serán amigos jamás, ya intenté decirle que algo así no pasara.

—Bueno, todo depende de qué clase de grosero sea contigo –se encogió de hombros, Lily lo observó, juntarse tanto con Malfoy le afectaba, era demasiado relajado y sus ojos verde esmeralda lucían tranquilos, como la superficie de un lago sin alterar.

—Papá siempre dice que el más tranquilo de los tres eres tú, pero veo que a pesar de todo y que lo ocultas muy bien, eres tan explosivo como James y como yo.

—Bueno, Lily, exploto con las cosas que merecen, no por cualquier cosa, si le das mucha importancia a un hecho sin valor, te convertirás en James Sirius –los dos sonrieron.

—Bueno, aun así, eres bastante frío y calculador, y eso da miedo.

—Soy Slytherin, y mi nombre es Albus.

—Por un momento pensé que dirías Severus.

—Releyendo los hechos, todos sabemos que Albus Dumbledore era un manipulador nato, frío y calculador que tenía cierto encanto con las personas, lo usaba siempre a su favor, obtenía las cosas sin tener que dar nada a cambio.

—Cierto, eres como él.

—Estás aquí por otra cosa.

—Iré con James estas dos semanas –se encogió de hombros.

—Él está en Osaka ¿lo recuerdas?

—Sí, son mis vacaciones, quiero recostarme en otro lado, leer y observar gente diferente.

—De acuerdo, mantente en contacto ¿bien?

—Sí, lo estaré –se puso de pie, fue hasta su hermano y lo besó en la mejilla –gracias por apoyarme tanto, Albus.

—No hay nada que no haría por ti, Lily, sin importar lo frío y manipulador que puedo lucir.

Lily agitó la varita, su maleta bajó hasta la cama, comenzó a buscar algo para su estadía de dos semanas en Osaka, junto con James y su novia, no la conocía, se habían conocido en una expedición de trabajo en Kyoto ocho meses atrás, y las veces que su hermano mayor había vuelto a casa por asuntos con el ministerio, ella no lo acompañaba.

Lily observó su diario sobre la mesa de noche, meditó un segundo si llevarlo consigo u olvidarlo por unos días, avanzó hasta él, observándolo con ojo crítico ¿realmente lo necesitaría?

Por un instante pensó en la mirada de Scorpius, en la forma en que se había negado a aceptar ir a comer algo con ella, arrojó el cuaderno de pasta negra a la maleta, no debió compartir aquel recuerdo con él, ahora no era el mujeriego despreocupado que siempre era, no, ahora la veía con lástima y rehuía de ella, y bueno ¿cómo culparlo? Si claramente los había comparado.

Pero no se parecían en nada, Sebastian jamás la había tocado con tanta delicadeza como lo había hecho Scorpius, aun cuando este último la veía simplemente como una chica sin importancia.

Cerró los ojos un momento, aún faltaban seis horas para tomar el traslador a Osaka, una buena siesta no le caería mal.

Quedó sentada sobre su cama, con la respiración agitada por el sueño que acababa de tener, se estiró para llenar el vaso de agua que había en la mesa de noche, bajó sus piernas y frunció el ceño cuando escuchó el sonido de la chimenea, sabía muy bien quien era, nadie más sabía dónde vivía y que pudiese usar la chimenea al mismo tiempo.

Se levantó, abrió la puerta para toparse con Scorpius, el chico tenía la mirada en algo detrás de Lily, después la observó, con esa expresión vacía.

—Preparaste equipaje –murmuró.

—Tengo vacaciones, no pienso quedarme aquí –informó.

— ¿Irás a?

—No estoy muy segura de si esa información te sirve de algo.

—Sólo es curiosidad.

—Iré con James mis dos semanas libres.

—James ¿qué no está en Londres?

—No, él tiene más de dos años viviendo fuera del país ¿Albus no te lo dijo? –frunció el ceño.

—Él no dice nada de su vida personal, ni siquiera conmigo.

—Conoces ciertas cosas de mi familia que no…

—Soy observador, Potter, eso es lo que pasa, presto atención a todo lo que me importa, aunque lo que me importa no me preste la misma atención.

—Bueno, deberías quejarte con Albus de eso, no puedo pedirle que te preste más atención.

—Entonces ¿dónde vive James?

—Con su novia, en Osaka ¿feliz?

—Depende ¿estarás realmente dos semanas en Osaka?

—Sí.

—Entonces no.

—No comprendo.

Scorpius frunció el ceño consternado cuando ella se sonrojo violentamente, no había dicho nada, entonces ¿por qué ese gesto?

—Ah ¿puedes esperar un momento en la sala?

— ¿En la sala? –soltó incrédulo.

—Por, favor –pidió.

La mirada gris del chico bajó más allá del rostro de la pelirroja, era un fondo lo que llevaba puesto, le quedaba un poco flojo, aun así le llegaba hasta mitad del muslo, porque lo demás era de encaje, al igual que los tirantes, y contrario a lo que pensaba por lo que Lily había dicho que se referían a ella, sus pechos no eran para nada pequeños, quizá no eran enormes, como la mayoría de las chicas que se llevaba a la cama, pero eran menudos, y por el recuerdo en el baño del bar, suaves, tragó saliva, deleitándose con la mirada.

—Me gusta la vista –murmuró, sin quitar la mirada de los senos de Lily, ella se cubrió. —Hasta donde me quedé, no has renunciado a tu ambición de seducir hombres, no sé por qué te molesta.

—Hay una diferencia entre el que te observe un hombre que quieres que te observe, y sentirte acosada.

—Claro –la sonrisa burlona se perdió de sus labios.

—Yo no me refería… -suspiró apesumbrada –lamento compararte con él ¿bien? No sé qué puedo hacer para que lo olvides.

—Estoy limpio y presentable ahora –estiró los brazos –acepto esa invitación a comer algo.

—Dijiste que no.

—Bueno, Potter ¿quieres que olvide que me comparas con un enfermo?

—Bien ¿puedo vestirme primero?

— ¿Es necesario que lo hagas? –Lily puso los ojos en blanco.

—A menos que vayas a preparar la comida, sí.

—No, pensaba llevarte a otro lado, te aseguro que te gustará, al menos fue lo que opinó Audrey.

—No estés seguro de que me va a gustar todo lo que a tus mujeres, Scorpius –le informó.

—Tengo buen gusto ¿por qué no te gustaría ese lugar?

—Porque no soy una de tus chicas.

_Por qué no quieres, _fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó su mente. —Cierto, pero Audrey es mi amiga, no una de mis mujeres, y si irás conmigo, te aseguro que no necesitas más ropa que esa.

Lily observó el atuendo de Malfoy, unos pantalones negros de vestir, sus zapatos perfectamente engrasados, su camisa blanca desabotonada dejando a la vista un poco de sus pectorales, y las mangas arremangadas, ciertamente su atuendo no iba muy acorde.

—Voy a vestirme.

Se giró, pero no lo echó de nuevo a la sala, así que se quedó recargado en la puerta, él sonrió, la vio ponerse un vestido color rojo que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, se colocó un delgado cinturón color café a la cintura, y como adivinando la mirada curiosa de Scorpius sobre que aún se le veía en encaje del fondo, apuntó su varita a la tela y en un momento, estaba sobre su cama, el chico hizo un gesto de decepción.

—No –la interrumpió –necesitarás algo más cómodo en los pies.

—Son cómodos –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—Puede que lo sean, pero no para el sitio al que vamos, confía en mí, aunque eso sea difícil para ti.

Usó unos flats, él sonrió, colocó su mano en la espalda baja de la joven, aparecieron no menos de siete veces en lugares diferentes, al final, usaron la red flu.

Gracias al cielo la dejó ir primero, el vestido quedó hasta su cintura, apenas lo colocó en su lugar, cuando Scorpius apareció en la chimenea.

—Gracias a Merlín, creí que habías pronunciado mal la última palabra.

—No soy tan…

Se giró al notar el decorado del lugar, era un pequeño estudio con diseño abierto, la cocina estaba al otro lado de donde ellos estaban, la cama en el otro extremo, junto a ellos, a al menos dos metros estaba una pequeña sala, todo en decorados café y beige; era bastante bonito.

—Es afuera, sígueme.

El alrededor del estudio tenía bastantes flores, de diferentes tipos, sin duda aquel lugar había sido decorado por una mujer, y seguía manteniéndolo así una, de pronto se sintió invasiva.

—Ven, es en aquella colina.

Avanzó detrás de él sin decir nada, Lily sonrió al ver el pequeño mantel de cuadros rojos y blancos ¿había preparado un picnic? Quiso reír a carcajadas por aquel gesto.

—No pensé que fuese un picnic.

—Es por la fecha –murmuró él –mi cumpleaños fue hace unos días, y bueno, solía festejarlo con mi madre en este sitio.

—Tu… cumpleaños –murmuró –lo lamento.

—No te preocupes, soy yo quien tiene que disculparse, por ser un imbécil y meterme en un asunto que no me correspondía… pero si hubiese sospechado algo así…

—No es tu culpa –murmuró Lily, bajando la vista hasta sus piernas, supongo que fue mi culpa –sonrió al ver la cara de incredulidad de Malfoy –yo le dije que lo amaba antes de que él siquiera mostrara interés en mí –confesó –le dije que me casaría con él cuando fuese mayor, tenía ocho años cuando le dije eso.

—No es tu culpa –bramó –entiende una cosa, Lily, si a mí se me acercara una niña de ocho años diciéndome que me ama y se casará conmigo cuando ella sea mayor… simplemente la ignoraría.

—Él sólo se burló de mí, no hizo nada durante un año –musitó –en navidad mi regalo fue mi primer beso –sonrió triste –fue hasta mi cumpleaños que comenzó _nuestra relación. _

—Sólo te tocaba ¿cierto?

—Sí –se abrazó a sí misma –ya te lo dije, fue hasta el verano al terminar Hogwarts –se quedó muda, sintiendo la frustración de Scorpius a un lado.

—No quiero saberlo, Lily –suplicó.

—De acuerdo –contestó con dificultad –con llamarlo cruel verano es más que suficiente para que te des una idea a grandes rasgos.

—Debiste decírselo a tus padres, a alguien –la reprendió.

—Nadie quiere escucharlo, Scorpius –lo observó.

El corazón del rubio se apretujó más, ni siquiera él la había dejado contárselo, y tanto que se decía a si mismo lo mucho que le gustaba Lily, todo lo que despertaba en él, y la había censurado, sabía por la lectura de su diario que aquello le avergonzaba lo suficiente como para desear morir antes de que alguien más lo supiera, y sin forzarla, ella había accedido a contárselo.

—No quiero escucharlo, no porque no me interese, Lily, sino porque tengo ganas de buscarlo y matarlo, pero tu estabilidad emocional me interesa, aunque no me creas.

—Scorpius –se burló, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas sin derramar –te enteraste que perdí mi virginidad a los once, y me rehuiste.

—Porque perdiste tu virginidad a los once, con un tipo de 25 años.


	13. Preliminar.

La risa de Lily Luna fue fría, sin diversión, sin nada, sin embargo estaba riendo, un mecanismo de defensa para evitar quebrarse delante de él, Scorpius lo conocía bastante bien, su padre solía usarlo todo el tiempo, para evitar encarar sus emociones.

—Él tenía 26 –contestó –su cumpleaños es el 15 de enero, y técnicamente yo estaba a 29 días de cumplir los 12.

—Y no te rehuí por eso –admitió para ella –y aunque estoy bastante cerca de cumplir mis dos promesas, de buscarlo y matarlo por lo que te hizo, y olvidar que me comparaste con un enfermo como ese…

—Algo en ti me recuerda a él, y no en el aspecto malo –informó.

—No hay nada bueno en un tipo que comienza a tocar a una niña de nueve años de forma lasciva, Lily, y a manipularla para tener sexo con él, porque _lo consensual _en esa relación sexual no existe, para tu información.

—Yo no quería hacerlo –le informó Lily –no puedo decirte de qué manera me manipulaba, pero… yo no quería, las caricias eran una cosa, incómoda, pero era diferente a eso, me negué.

—Entonces ¿cómo es que cediste?

—No quería perderlo –sonrió –era una niña tonta, no es que las cosas cambiaran ahora que soy una adulta.

Scorpius la observó, por primera vez vio a la persona escondida detrás de la chica que le gustaba, de la mujer que no se derretía por su aspecto —que vaya que todo lo que era él ahora, al menos físicamente, era para ella, pensando que así lograría gustarle, al menos físicamente gustarle—, la chica que no se percataba de que él existía, y contrario a lo que Josh le decía.

Lily no era una adulta en el cuerpo de una niña de nueve años.

Lily Luna era una niña de nueve años, en el cuerpo de una adulta de veintiuno; ese maldito bastardo había robado toda la inocencia de Lily, no solo sexualmente, sino su confianza en las personas y principalmente en los hombres.

Ahora comprendía la razón por la que no le gustaba el sexo, por qué razón se había paralizado de un momento a otro cuando él la tocaba, y las palabras de Josh de que ella era muy mala en la cama, no es que lo fuera, es que recordaba su cruel verano con Sebastian Keller, cuando era una niña.

—Tú no eres tonta, simplemente te quitaron la elección, técnicamente, tu virginidad la perdiste cuando te acostaste con Josh a los 18 –sonrió.

—Tenía casi 20 cuando me acosté con él, para tu información –sonrió.

—Ahora veo porque dice que eres bastante novata ¿Cuánto sexo tenían, Lily? –Sonrió divertido –tomando en cuenta que te la pasas ahogada en trabajo.

—Bueno, al inicio, bastante, es bueno en lo que hace.

—Con cualquier poca agua te ahogas, _dulzura _–se burló.

—No, no me llames así, por favor –suplicó.

El chico no tuvo que rebatirlo, ahora entendía por qué le recordaba a ese idiota. —De acuerdo, Potts.

— ¿Potts? –Se burló –nunca he escuchado que llames a Albus así.

—Es sólo un apodo para ti.

—Que tierno, el mujeriego me ha dado un apodo.

—Mujeriego.

—Es mi apodo únicamente para ti –le guiñó un ojo.

El rubio tuvo ganas de besarla. —Que encantadora, Potts.

—Bueno, ahora que tenemos algo más fuerte que una amistad…

—No hay nada más fuerte que una amistad, bueno, quizás amor.

—No, Malfoy, un secreto en común es algo que une a las personas, y ese lazo es más fuerte que el pegamento, que el amor, que la amistad, que todo –sonrió.

—De acuerdo, ahora que compartimos un secreto ¿qué?

—Sopesé la posibilidad de pedirle ayuda a Jarvis, y a pesar de que es sumamente atractivo, he decidido recurrir a ti –lo observó –confío en ti, el hecho de que yo no te guste…

—Espera ¿quién te dijo que no me gustas? –Hizo un mohín al ver su reacción –me acuesto con todo lo que se mueve, porque todo lo que se mueve _me gusta _–sonrió.

—Sí, como sea –le restó importancia.

—Lo digo en serio, Potts, estás en preliminares, no puedes irte a la cama con un tipo que te guste, si tu mente evocará a ese tipo que llamaremos, mmm… caca de gusano.

—Es muy largo el mote –informó Lily.

—Bien, lo llamaremos CDG –sonrió.

—De acuerdo –rió dulcemente –pero ¿cómo haré eso? ¿En terapia y tardando diez años en superarlo?

—Borraremos ese recuerdo.

—No quiero borrarlo –se negó –en un momento, cuando te lo conté desee poder hacerlo, pero eso borraría todo de mí, no entendería mi razón de ser así, prefiero dejarlo atrás –admitió.

—Bien –agitó la varita y las cosas desaparecieron –lo primero que haremos será reescribir sobre tus recuerdos –las sensaciones que él dejó, las quitaremos, las relacionarás con algo sano y bueno.

—Claro –se giró hasta él –bien, Sensei ¿con qué iniciamos?

—Tienes que aprender qué es lo que te gusta y qué no, y todos los adolescentes iniciamos siempre con lo mismo, la masturbación.

—Sí, creo que pasaré –hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No puedes –negó –vamos, tócate a ti misma –la animó –nadie te verá aquí, salvo yo, no necesitas desnudarte.

—Bien.

Lily llevó sus propias manos hasta sus pechos, los apretó un par de veces y escurrió sus manos hasta su estómago.

—No creo que funcione.

Las palabras de Lily lo sacaron de su ensoñación, quizás para ella no, pero para él, aquello había catapultado a su mente a un rincón bastante oscuro de su cabeza, ver a la chica con la que muchas veces se había masturbado tocándose, era… una más de sus fantasías vueltas realidad. 

—Sólo te estás tocando por tocarte, y no es el chiste, la masturbación es para darte placer a ti mismo, descubres qué te gusta más, y qué no.

—He intentado esto algunas veces en el pasado, y nunca he sentido placer, más bien es incómodo.

—Quizá por eso Josh pensaba que eres frígida.

—No sé por qué lo piensa, para ser honesta –se sonrojó –me gusta el sexo con él, su cercanía, su olor… sus caricias.

—Estás hablando de atracción sexual o amor, sé clara –pidió.

—No te comprendo ¿qué diferencia hay?

—Potts, me voy a la cama con una mujer porque me atrae sexualmente, no porque la ame ¿por qué esperaste hasta los veinte para irte a la cama con él? –Ella meditó la pregunta –porqué te enamoraste de Josh, y sólo hasta ese punto, accediste, sus toques provocaron algo en tu mente, y tu cuerpo reaccionó, si quieres una vida como la mía, no puedes esperar tanto para ello, recuéstate y cierra los ojos.

Lily siguió las órdenes de Scorpius, lo sintió moverse cerca de ella, lo suficiente que lo escuchó en su oído.

—Ahora tócate el brazo –le ordenó, pero sólo con la yema de los dedos –apenas si tocas tu piel.

La chica hizo lo que el rubio le estaba pidiendo, mientras sentía la cercanía, el calor, el aliento a menta a causa de la goma de mascar que debió masticar mientras ella cerraba los ojos, la voz del chico en su oído.

—Sientes algo –Lily negó –en serio, nada, concéntrate y hazlo de nuevo.

Siguió en lo que hacía, pero no podía concentrarse, Scorpius susurraba cada vez más en su oído, además, quería saber que loción estaba usando.

—Nada –murmuró frustrada.

—Veamos.

La sujetó de la mano, y siguió el camino que ella antes había recorrido en su propia piel, y mientras Lily acariciaba su brazo derecho, él comenzó a acariciar el otro, una sensación de cosquilleo recorrió su piel, él sólo acarició del dorso de su mano hasta el codo, pero el escozor invadió todo su cuerpo, cada centímetro de piel, suponía que eso debería sentir cuando ella misma se tocara.

—Y ¿ahora? –cuestionó.

Lily abrió los ojos, volviendo a la realidad justo como en aquel bar, cuando Josh interrumpió ese beso apasionado que él le daba, era la tercera vez que él se atrevía a algo así.

—Provocas más en mí, de lo que yo misma me provoco –le informó, haciendo que sonriera –ya, tu ego incrementó el tamaño de tu cabeza.

—Es un halago para mí, Potts –aceptó –así que si, provocar algo en ti, es algo que eleva mi ego –aceptó.

—Tienes la capacidad sexual, emocional y toda capacidad que se requiera alguien para tener a la chica que quieres en el momento en que lo quieres –le informó –así que supongo que no es ninguna victoria provocar algo en una chica que no te interesa sexualmente.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa afirmación que lo volvía loco a tal punto de querer arrancarse el cabello de un solo tirón ¿por qué ella pensaba que no le interesaba de esa manera?

—Y dices que no me provocas sexualmente ¿por?

—Tus reglas, no sexo de ningún tipo –elevó el dedo índice contabilizando sus razones –no es que me fijé mucho en eso, pero al menos Josh _«quien considera que soy muy mala en la cama»_ tenía una erección mientras me tocaba, o el beso se iba a un previo –elevó el dedo medio –dos razones por las cuales estoy demasiado segura...

—Bueno, tu no quieres acostarte conmigo –elevó el dedo índice –sería incómodo para ambos que mi miembro este erecto y contra tu anatomía mientras te toco y beso –contabilizó –y solo hemos compartido caricias una vez, y un beso significativo.

Lily rió, divertida. —Las erecciones son una respuesta natural del cuerpo, no se pueden controlar, Scorpius –negó con una sonrisa –y claro que son incómodas dependiendo la situación, como tenerla en un lugar público.

—Que no la sientas o no la veas, no significa que no está ahí –informó.

Lily levantó la vista hasta él, sus ojos grises estaban brillantes, y sus labios se veían demasiado tentadores para perder la oportunidad, además, el sueño que había estado teniendo antes de que él apareciera en su apartamento era de él tocándola en ese bar.

Se incorporó un poco, dejando su rostro tan cerca de él, la respiración de Scorpius se agitó, y su mirada viajó de los ojos olivo hasta sus labios, le ganó por un instante, volvió a besarla, apresurado, desesperado, mientras su mano derecha iba hasta su cintura para acercarla a él, besó su barbilla y descendió por su garganta, dibujo su clavícula con la lengua y regreso hasta su cuello besando su hombro suavemente, dejando un doble camino húmedo, cuando sus bocas se encontraron, la lengua de Lily se introdujo en la de él, haciéndolo gruñir en aceptación, mientras la mano de él dejaba su cintura, dibujando su cadera, acariciando su pierna hasta un poco arriba de la rodilla, y ascendiendo de nuevo, introduciendo los dedos debajo del dobladillo del vestido rojo, como no le dijo nada, ni se separó del ósculo, ni uso su mano que descansaba sobre su estómago para alejarlo, sintió el descaro al sujetarla del trastero, Lily sintió la piel donde la mano del chico la sujetaba ardiendo, como si fuego maldito la abrasara, la quietud de la mano duró poco, acaricio su trasero, y descendió un poco, a su apertura, esta vez sin las pantaletas de por medio, ella dio un respingo, alejándolo de inmediato.

—Lo lamento, Lily, lo lamento –se disculpó agitado, con la mirada brillante de pasión y arrepentimiento.

Lily se recostó sobre su espalda, al tiempo que Scorpius se incorporaba, apoyando los antebrazos en sus rodillas, se llevó la mano izquierda al cabello, mientas la otra caía despreocupada frente a su rodilla.

—No, no te preocupes –se incorporó también –es mi culpa, la frígida soy yo.

—Tú no eres tal cosa –frunció el ceño –cuando logres reescribir en tus recuerdos, podrás llegar al orgasmo, además –elevó la mano derecha e introdujo sus dedos largos a su boca –siempre me habían dicho que las pelirrojas tienen un mejor aroma y sabor, creo que es cierto –elevó las cejas, sonrojando a la chica intensamente ante el gesto.

—Eso es asqueroso, Scorpius, te recuerdo que esos dedos han...

—Es algo que no me molesta –aceptó –y como no voy a romper mis propias reglas, es lo más cerca de tu intimidad que estaré.

Ella lo observó curiosa, lo decía como si realmente sufriera al tomar esa decisión de no acostarse con ella.

—Oh por Merlín –chillo al observar la mano de Scorpius que descansaba en el muslo del chico.

—Es una erección, supéralo, te dije que era incómodo.

— ¿Qué?

La vista de Lily se desvió hasta la entrepierna del rubio, no se había percatado de ella, sino de la hora en el reloj de pulsera en la muñeca del chico.

—Yo lo digo por la hora –sonrío tímida.

—Ah ¿qué tiene la hora?

—Tengo cinco minutos para llegar al traslador e ir a Osaka con James.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, conmigo –sugirió –sí, solo es una cama, pero te dejara tranquila el saber que solo Audrey ha venido aquí, tú eres la primera chica que traigo aquí.

—Te acuestas con tu mejor amiga ¿te lo recuerdo? –sonrío.

—Audrey sólo vino aquí cuando mi madre agonizaba.

Todo rastro del Scorpius que había saboreado los dedos de su mano derecha como si fuese su sabor favorito en el mundo, se había perdido, en cambio, a Lily le había quedado la compañía de un chico común, un hombre con un enorme vacío y soledad que llenaba su aura, su corazón se contrajo, ella jamás había notado al chico, de ninguna forma, y le agradaba comenzar a hacerlo, pero desde este punto de su persona, como a alguien que tenía un dolor profundo, que había un chico debajo de aquella frivolidad, que no era sólo un mujeriego sin nada que ofrecer más que sexo al mundo.

—Ella murió aquí –musitó Lily.

—Era su estudio, le gustaba la música, la tranquilidad, le pidió a mi padre que la trajera aquí sus últimos días, es por eso que él no ha vuelto, y agradezco que mi madre me lo heredara, o él lo habría incendiado y vendido, es todo lo que me queda de ella, que no venga del dinero de mi padre.

—Es un lugar hermoso –él la observó sobre su hombro, ella sonreía, observando a su alrededor –me gustaría quedarme aquí –aceptó –de cualquier forma mis planes sólo iban a dormir en un lado distinto, leer un poco y pasear, quería tranquilidad.

La mano de Lily fue hasta la mejilla de Scorpius, éste cerró los ojos ante la caricia suave de la mujer que le gustaba, la única que provocaba todas las sensaciones al mismo tiempo en él, deseaba ser honesto con ella sobre sus sentimientos, pero se iría, y lo sabía.

—Eres bienvenida las veces que quieras.

—Pero ¿puedo ir por mi maleta a casa? –Sonrío –y por unas cosas más que me gustaría.

— ¿Por qué me pides permiso, Lily? –Sonrío divertido –eres una mujer libre, independiente, puedes ir y venir cuando lo quieras, no necesitas mi permiso.


	14. El Toque de Scorpius.

Scorpius besó la palma de la mano de Lily, se levantó en un movimiento rápido, y tiró de ella para levantarla, el sol se había ocultado y ella tiritaba un poco por el aire frío.

—Vayamos adentro ¿te agrada la idea?

—Me encanta.

El chico agito la varita y el mantel y las pocas cosas que restaban desaparecieron, como lo había hecho la comida cuando él intentó enseñarle a tocarse a sí misma.

Lily se quedó un par de pasos detrás de él, se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, y un escalofrío la recorrió al recordar la sensación de Scorpius Malfoy acariciándola, sino hubiese sido por ese impulso, quizás en ese momento él seguiría tocándole de esa manera, quizá sus dedos no se habrían quedado en su entrada, sino ahora estarían en sí interior.

_«Como me hubiese gustado que lo primero en adentrarse en ti fuera mi miembro, desgraciadamente para mí tuvieron que ser mis dedos, o tu pequeño interior no habría podido albergarme como ahora»_

— ¿Lily?

La voz de Scorpius la regresó de golpe a la realidad, se había quedado quieta, así que él regresó en sus pasos al darse cuenta que hablaba solo.

—Me iré a mi casa –le informó, pasando junto a él y corriendo hasta el estudio.

Era más fácil aparecerse en su camino, que ir corriendo tras ella, estaba seguro de que había dicho algo que atrajo los recuerdos de Lily, antes se hubiese quedado donde estaba, juzgándola como una exagerada, pero ahora ¿qué tanto podía culparla por tener esos malos recuerdos?

Ni siquiera notó que se apareció unos metros antes de lo que planeaba, la chica lo empujó, haciéndolos caer sobre el césped, la observó, tranquilo, ella simplemente suspiró, negó por un segundo, y pegó su frente a la piel del pecho del rubio, el contacto causó un latigazo de electricidad en él.

—Tranquila –acarició su espalda –lamento decir cosas que te evocaran esos recuerdos.

—No has sido tú –lo tranquilizó –esos recuerdos están en mi mente todo el tiempo, por más que intento alejarlos, no puedo, supongo que tengo que aprender a dejarlo ir –los dedos de Scorpius acariciaron los costados de la joven –lamento haberte tirado.

—Me aparecí a unos metros difíciles de esquivar –sonrió –tranquila, eres demasiado debilucha, normalmente sufro golpes más rudos en el trabajo, puedo con una mujer sexy que se arroja contra mí, estoy acostumbrado, realmente no eres la primera, Potts.

Scorpius se tensó, cuando los suaves labios de Lily besaron entre sus pectorales, ascendiendo hasta su cuello ¿había dejado la realidad para alojarse en sus pervertidos pensamientos? Lo más seguro era que sí, bajó la vista un poco, Lily se arrastró sobre su cuerpo, sus labios habían hecho un recorrido lento, ahora, mientras estaban en su mandíbula, para alojarse permanentemente en sus labios.

—No –se alejó, suspirando –no creo que sea una buena idea, Lily, puedo enseñarte lo que quieras aprender para seducir a los hombres, pero no me acostaré contigo.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó –no creí que…

—Me malentiendes, de nuevo –se incorporó, haciendo que ella cayera sobre su regazo, el rubio bajó el rostro hasta ella –no creo ser tu respuesta para ello, quiero que te liberes de esos temores, Lily, y considero… que no sería de ayuda para eliminarlos, quizá sólo añadirías a un monstruo a tus recuerdos.

—Tú no eres un monstruo, Scorpius –él sonrió.

—Ah ¿en serio?

La sujetó de las caderas, acercándola a él, ella contuvo el aliento al sentir la erección del rubio debajo de su cuerpo, una extraña sensación se instaló en su estómago, levantó la vista hasta él.

—Si no hubiese notado la manera en que te estremeces de miedo ante mi toque, realmente no habría puesto ninguna regla, te habría follado desde que me llevaste a ese despacho, a pedirme que te ayudara, Lily.

—Scor-pius –musitó, tragando saliva.

—Me encantas, Potter –murmuró.

El toque de Scorpius hizo que su piel se erizara, el pulgar del chico recorrió toda su garganta, depositando un beso suave.

—Me fascinas –la yema de los dedos del chico pasaron entre los pechos de Lily –me vuelves loco, y créeme, que me encantaría hacerte gemir de placer, hacer que te corras una y otra vez para mí, para ti, me vuelves loco de deseo –volvió a mirarla a los ojos y la besó un momento –soy un mujeriego después de todo ¿no es así? –Se burló –pero eres la hermanita de mi mejor amigo, y no sería correcto usar tu cuerpo…

—No estarías usando mi cuerpo de una manera diferente que yo el tuyo –admitió, cohibida, jamás se creyó capaz de lograr una reacción así en el cuerpo de Scorpius Malfoy –además –sonrió melancólica –no es como si estuviese ofreciéndote el mayor coito de tu vida.

—_Coito _–repitió divertido –me encanta que uses esas palabras –besó la nariz de Lily.

—Ya lo has comprobado en la colina hace unos minutos, Scorpius –continuó hablando –no sé cómo podrás usar mi cuerpo, si en realidad, no te dejo avanzar mucho.

—Ya comprendo –se burló –quieres que te toque, que te bese, que sea yo quien te provoque a ti, y no al revés.

—No –se sonrojó violentamente –quiero que seas quien sustituya mis pensamientos de él –el chico se tensó al escucharla decirle eso –sé que es mucho pedir, Scorpius, quizá soy una egoísta, y me disculpo por ello.

—Me pides que te masturbe porque…

—Yo no me provoco nada a mí misma, más que asco quizá.

—Yo siento todo menos asco por ti, o por tu cuerpo, lo encuentro sensual, y eres una gran mentirosa, tus pechos son bastante agradables, al tacto y a la vista, pensé que no había nada ahí.

Ella soltó una débil carcajada. —Y ahora vez por qué te lo estoy pidiendo a ti ¿no es así? –Él la observó serio –eres posiblemente el único humano que me encuentra atractiva, quiero solucionar eso.

—Y vas a aprovecharte de mí, Potter ¿no es así?

—No sin tu consentimiento –admitió.

—Bueno, sólo nos queda sellar el trato.

—Bien –se alejó y estiró su mano hasta él, que le dedicó una sonrisa ladina.

—No de esa forma.

Lily se aferró a él, odiaba aparecerse, y más sin que le avisaran que lo harían, su espalda chocó con algo suave, así que observó a su alrededor, estaba en la cama del estudio, con Scorpius a horcajadas en ella, recargado en sus talones, para no aplastarla.

—Cierra los ojos, puedes detenerme en el momento en que lo desees.

—Pero ¿qué…?

El rubio se movió, separó las piernas de la pelirroja e inclinó su rostro hasta la intimidad de la joven, la besó, sobre las pantaletas, logrando que ella apretara las manos en el edredón blanco, sintió los hombros del chico en la parte trasera de sus piernas, mientras sus talones rozaban la espalda bien trabajada del varón.

Se arqueo cuando los labios de Scorpius se pegaron a la piel del interior de su muslo, con una sonrisa al notar que estaba observando lo que hacía.

Su cabeza chocó contra la almohada, mientras sentía la húmeda lengua entre sus pliegues, la intensidad de la sensación en su estómago aumentó, no sabía explicar esa sensación, volvió a cerrar los ojos, apretándolos tanto como podía, separó los labios y soltó el aire contenido, cuando el pulgar de Scorpius se colocó en su clítoris, soltó una grosería, que lo hicieron reír, sintió su aliento golpeando contra su piel, haciendo eso bastante placentero.

Scorpius levantó la vista, ella mantenía los ojos apretados, al igual que los labios, no comprendía si la estaba pasando mal y no quería detenerlo, pero no quería detenerse, posiblemente era un embustero, igual que Keller, y sólo la estaba usando; ascendió besando su vientre, su estómago sobre la tela, sujetó su varita y se deshizo de la ropa de la joven, la vista era maravillosa para él, estiró su mano hasta los pechos con unas cuantas pecas esparcidas, sus pezones de un suave rosa, su rostro igualó la altura de sus manos, mientras su lengua jugaba en esta ocasión con uno de los pechos de la chica, llevando la mano que acababa de quedarse sin trabajo, entre las piernas de Lily, cuando sus dedos anular y medio tocaron su sexo, notó cierta humedad en ella, haciéndolo sentir satisfecho por aquello.

La observó de reojo cuando la escuchó gemir, era la segunda vez que ella gemía ante su contacto, y le volvía loco, su miembro estaba erecto, sufriendo las consecuencias de aquello, sabiendo que no sería ocupado esa vez; frustrándole un poco.

—Recuerda que puedes detenerme en el momento que quieras –susurró en su oído, sacando sus falanges de la intimidad de Lily.

—No lo hagas –soltó agitada, sujetando la mano del rubio con sus dos manos –por favor.

—Entonces no me detendré –la besó suavemente –sólo dime basta y lo haré, sino, continuaré hasta las últimas consecuencias ¿estás de acuerdo? –Lily gimió de nuevo, cuando el pulgar de Scorpius se pegó de nuevo a su clítoris, la vio asentir, apretando los labios y cerrando los ojos.

El chico la vio retorcerse un poco a causa de lo que su mano estaba haciendo en ella, le parecía un poco contradictorio, con el miedo que tenía, pero también recordaba sus palabras, diciéndole que solía disfrutar cuando estaba con Josh, porque él sabía lo que hacía, Scorpius suponía que había iniciado lentamente con ella, justo como ahora.

Lily abrió los ojos cuando sintió la ausencia de Scorpius sobre ella, y de sus dedos en su interior, la mirada gris estaba examinándola, así que se sonrojó, sintiéndose juzgada de nuevo.

—Gírate –le ordenó, en tono suave, pero autoritario.

—Ha-Hacia donde –soltó.

—Déjame ver tu trasero, gírate.

Lily flexionó sus piernas, se hincó sobre la cama y se fue recostando poco a poco, un poco asustada, cerró los ojos y suspiró, él no era Sebastian, él se detendría si se lo pedía, se repitió a sí misma.

—Eres tan perfecta –susurró en su oído de nuevo.

Lily sintió la presión de la erección de Scorpius en su trasero, sus caderas estaban pegadas a su trasero, su pecho bastante fuerte y duro contra su espalda, la acarició suavemente de la mejilla y besó detrás de la oreja, las manos del chico dibujaron su figura hasta las piernas, una de ellas volvió a su intimidad, mientras la otra masajeaba suave su seno derecho, y luego el izquierdo.

Sintió los labios húmedos del rubio en su espalda, de pronto se sentía bastante acalorada, como si estuvieran a 100° directo al sol, ni siquiera Josh la había hecho sentir así ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba dejándose tocar por Malfoy? ¿Por qué le estaba volviendo loca esa sensación? Sentía su sexo demasiado húmedo, se tensó un poco ¿y si se estaba orinando?

—Sólo dilo –le recordó él.

Sus palabras fueron un bálsamo para su mente inquieta, apretó las almohadas cuando los dedos del chico se movieron en ella un poco más rápido, gimió de nuevo, mientras el ritmo aumentaba, elevándola de aquel lugar, hasta algo que podría confundirse fácilmente con el cielo, el ritmo disminuyó, observó sobre su hombro, Scorpius aún seguía completamente vestido, mientras ella, era un completo desastre.

La mano de la joven fue hasta su espalda, la colocó en el estómago del chico y lo empujó, él se detuvo de inmediato a pesar de que nunca dijo _«basta», _que él hiciera algo así, que retrocediera sin tener que pedírselo de nuevo, aumentaron el peso en el vientre de Lily, se quedó sentado sobre la cama, observándola, preocupado, ella negó para él, y notó como sus hombros se relajaban, sujetó la varita del joven y aunque esta no le respondió del todo, la ropa del rubio desapareció, justo como la de ella, lo había hecho tiempo atrás.

—Si me querías desnudo, sólo tenías que pedirlo, Potter.

—Estaba bastante ocupada, para notarlo, así que quise solucionar las cosas cuando lo noté.

Avanzó hasta él, le sonrió dulce, y se inclinó hasta él, lo besó suavemente, mientras sus manos sujetaban el miembro erecto del rubio, se tensó ante el acto, así que sonrió en sus labios.

—Me detendré si es lo que quieres.

La mirada gris se posó en ella, una diminuta sonrisa apareció en sus labios, provocando una duda en Lily, quizás él la creía demasiado idiota en el aspecto sexual.

—Jamás te pediría tal cosa, Potter ¿recuerdas lo que te dije?

—Claro, que me habrías follado tan duro que romperías el muro.

—Yo no dije tal cosa –rió, su risa fue grave y gutural.

—Sígueme, o te caerás de la cama.

—Me gusta coger, Potter, no me interesa si es o no en cama.

—Bien.

Lo empujó, haciendo que su espalda golpeara fuertemente contra el suelo de madera, fue hasta la orilla preocupada, pero él ni siquiera se había inmutado, se empujó con los pies, para darle espacio y se uniera a él, así que bajó de la cama, se hincó entre las piernas del rubio, sujetó de nuevo el miembro de Scorpius, y su mano subió y bajó, lentamente, él gruñó, fue su turno de cerrar los ojos.

Scorpius dejó escapar un quejido cuando sintió la lengua húmeda de Lily recorrer la longitud de su miembro, apretó las quijadas y las manos en puños, aquello era… maravilloso, se había masturbado muchas veces con esa imagen en su cabeza, con ella tocándolo, la golpeó sin querer cuando flexionó su pierna cuando ella introdujo su virilidad en su boca pequeña, bastante apretada.

—Dementores, Lily –bramó excitado –detente o voy a venirme en tu boca –le informó.

Sintió la suavidad de los cabellos húmedos de Lily cuando la sujetó en cuanto ella incrementó la felación, jamás imagino que tuviese tanta habilidad en ello.

Los labios de la pelirroja liberaron el miembro de Scorpius justo cuando éste eyaculó, gruñó tan fuerte a causa del placer de su propia liberación.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió el calor de Lily junto a él, se había acostado sobre la fría madera, giró el rostro para verla, normalmente en ese punto, se habría puesto de pie, duchado y echado a la calle a su acompañante sexual, a menos que tuviese ganas de más y ella estuviese de acuerdo.


	15. Nunca des Nada por Hecho.

Sin embargo, la arrastró contra su cuerpo, pegándola a su costado, sabía que si le pedía llevar eso a más, se lo permitiría, y lo deseaba, la boca de Lily no era lo único en lo que deseaba estar.

—Gracias por esto –musitó Lily, agotada.

—No agradezcas, me has hecho venirme demasiado rápido, me recuerda al Scorpius de 17 años en su primera vez –sonrió.

—Dudo que realmente fueses tan malo –levantó la vista hasta él.

—Instinto, pero ciertamente, darle placer a una mujer es complicado, todas son diferentes.

—Sé que no te importa, pero, me gusta… -se acomodó contra él.

—Lily –la movió suavemente.

—Ahora quiero dormir –susurró.

—Bueno, eso sí que me gusta hacerlo en la cama, pero ven, necesitamos un baño, o la cama olerá bastante mal.

—Dormiré en el suelo entonces.

—Me opondré a eso, y tendré que bañarte yo, y no será baño de esponja, eh, Potts.

—Bien.

El chico se puso de pie, pero la joven simplemente se acurrucó en posición fetal, él sonrió, se llevó la mano derecha al cabello, arreglándolo un poco, no podía contener la sonrisa en su rostro, tenerla de aquella manera era algo con lo que si bien soñaba, nunca pensó que podría hacerse realidad.

—X—

Lily separó los labios, gimiendo, en un momento había estado tumbada sobre el suelo, buscando dormir por el agotamiento, y en otro estaba en una tina de baño, sentada entre las piernas de Scorpius, con su espalda contra su pecho y su mano izquierda entre sus piernas, al tiempo con su erección clavada en la espalda.

—Despertaste –soltó en un tono grave –espero que no te enfade que me tome la molestia de limpiar bien cada parte de ti –mordió suavemente el hombro de Lily.

Ella sujetó los bordes de la tina, no para levantarse, sino para soportar la sensación de placer que la introducción de los dedos en ella ocasionaba, si seguía así, aquello no sería suficiente para contener el ardor que estaba sintiendo en todo su ser.

—Creo que quedó algo pendiente entre nosotros –susurró, mordiendo su lóbulo.

—Y-Yo no sé de qué hablas.

—Vamos, Potts, lo sabes muy bien, ahora, córrete, es lo justo.

El brazo del joven pasó por debajo de los pechos de Lily, atrayéndola más contra su cuerpo, mientras sus falanges podían adentrarse con movimientos más rápidos en ella, la sintió cerrar las piernas, sus nudillos se pusieron más blancos al apretar el borde de la tina.

El beso en sus omoplatos, los pequeños espasmos en su interior, apretando los dedos de Scorpius, separó los labios, gimiendo tan fuerte como jamás en sus veintiún años lo había hecho, era el primer orgasmo que Lily tenía en su vida.

Cada músculo en su cuerpo se relajó, su respiración seguía agitada, las manos del varón a sus espaldas abandonaron su cuerpo, aun así, sentía la erección en su espalda, caliente y dura.

Él se relajó también; sintió como la empujó un poco hacia adelante, lo observó sobre su hombro, tenía la cabeza recargada sobre el borde, con los brazos fuera del agua, desvió la vista hasta el rostro del joven, aunque estaba relajado, seguía siendo completamente impermeable, no podía saber si eso había bastado para él, no lo veía como la clase de hombres que se complace con sólo tocar, por algo era un mujeriego experto.

Su vista fue hasta el cabello húmedo, su nariz respingada, sus labios rosas, su barbilla fuerte, su cuello, sus pectorales amplios y, tragó saliva al notar el abdomen marcado, el agua había perdido la espuma, así que notó su erección.

Scorpius sintió a Lily moverse, posiblemente se había puesto de pie para marcharse, y aunque quería verla desnuda, no le prestó atención, elevó la cabeza y abrió los ojos hasta que sintió los pechos de Lily contra su pecho, se veía claramente que ni ella misma sabía que rayos estaba haciendo, sin embargo, un momento después, unió sus labios rojos contra la piel del cuello de él, provocando demasiado.

Lo observó un momento, sus ojos olivo demostraban una mirada inocente, diablos, la adoraba en toda la palabra, ella lo besó, escalando el cuerpo del chico, para poder besarle mejor, el agua resbalaba por aquel cuerpo atractivo, sí, tenía un cuerpo bastante delgado, aun así tenía unas caderas perfectas y una cintura delgada, era sensual y atractiva, más no exuberante, como suponía que el ex de la pelirroja las prefería; pero Scorpius no le encontraba nada malo, bien llevada, Lily era bastante pasional, y que lo estuviera besando desesperada en ese momento, lo comprobaba.

La sujetó del trasero, mientras sus dedos buscaban de nuevo su entrada, la mano de Lily sujetó la muñeca del rubio, negando solamente aunque había roto el beso.

Lily volvió a sentir que su cuerpo ardía, gimió en el oído del chico, cuando su mente viajó más allá, al imaginar la sensación del miembro de Scorpius en su interior, se alejó, aquel pequeño sonido había provocado mucho en él, su mirada gris se había vuelto un poco más oscura a causa del deseo, y pudo notar a qué se refería a que podía añadir un monstruo a sus recuerdos, pero no ocurría, podía sentir su intimidad palpitando, diciendo que lo deseaba dentro más de lo que admitiría ella alguna vez.

No pudo evitarlo, el gemido de Lily le había hecho actuar de forma instintiva, se había movido rápido, la sujetó de la espalda, empujó su cuerpo hacia atrás, para invertir la posición y ser él quien estuviera entre las piernas de la pelirroja, la nuca de Lily estaba en el borde de la tina, el agua le permitió ver la figura desnuda.

Se quedó quieto, admirándola, no iba a continuar, y ella lo supo, así que lo sujetó del cuello, atrayéndolo a ella, lo besó, la tensión en los hombros del rubio desapareció, se inclinó más contra su cuerpo, porque pudo sentir su erección picando en su entrada, haciendo que se agitara de sólo pensar la posibilidad de él empujando un poco más _inocentemente, _ella podía usar sus pies, pero sus piernas estaban casi inmovilizadas porque el cuerpo de él era demasiado ancho para dejar mucho espacio libre para ella.

Mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Lily, estaba siendo torturado de la peor de las formas, sólo necesitaba un leve movimiento para adentrarse en ella, y por cómo veía las cosas, no se opondría a ello, pero ¿qué tanto podía ser él en el sexo? Podría adentrarse de un solo movimiento por completo en ella pero ¿eso la asustaría? O ir lentamente llenándola, la sintió moverse, no podía incorporarse porque su cuerpo se lo impedía, moverse en dirección a su erección traería como consecuencia sumergirse por completo, y él no le estaba ayudando nada.

La joven arqueó la espalda cuando lo sintió en ella por completo, lo había dudado mucho, pero al final, se había aventurado, llenando su interior con toda su virilidad.

Ella gimió, mientras él solo soltó un improperio indigno de un Malfoy, se movió en ella de nuevo, sacando su virilidad y volviendo a impulsarse dentro, mientras soltaba otra grosería por ella.

—Maldita sea –gruñó él –Lily, mierda, esto es maravilloso.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, apretó los ojos, se mordió violentamente el labio inferior, hasta que el sabor de su sangre le hizo soltarlo, gimió de nuevo, Scorpius no estaba siendo para nada delicado al adentrarse en ella, y lo estaba disfrutando, él le había penetrado sin ningún esfuerzo, sus manos acariciaban su piel, mientras sus labios devoraban los suyos.

—Lily –volvió a gemir –Rayos, Lily.

Ella sonrió, incluso en un momento así, estaba siendo tan cuidadoso con sus palabras ¿qué podía decirle Scorpius en momentos como ese?

—Más rápido –suplicó en sus labios, sintió su sonrisa contra los de ella –Scorpius –gimió su nombre cuando se adentró de nuevo en ella y abandonó su interior en embestidas más duras.

El chico sintió el ardor en su espalda a causa de las uñas de Lily, el agua de la tina se movía violentamente a causa de sus movimientos rápidos, pasó su nariz por la garganta de la joven, olfateando su delicioso aroma.

Scorpius levantó la mano derecha para detener la caída, pero en el momento en que el cuerpo de Lily quedó completamente sumergido en la tina, la siguió, unió sus labios a los de ella, empujando sus caderas contra las de ella, aún más rápido, sintió como se estremecía, por tercera vez en esa noche de placer, y terminó, él tuvo que empujarse una par de veces más en su interior, para tener su liberación.

Lily estaba a horcajadas albergándolo aun en su interior, sintió el rostro del rubio acercarse a ella, y contrario de lo que pensó, él la acarició, sintió su rostro contra la piel húmeda de su cuello, y sus amplias manos acariciar su espalda en un movimiento suave.

—Has estado maravillosa, Potter –besó su cuello de forma dulce.

—Supongo que le dices eso a todas las chicas –sonrió cuando él se alejó para observarla.

—No, ellas normalmente me dicen a mí lo fabuloso que soy.

—Has sido decente, Malfoy –soltó una risita divertida ante su gesto.

—Me esforzaré el doble la próxima vez, si la hay.

—No lo sé –admitió ella, incómoda.

—Dejaré que te bañes tranquila.

Scorpius se movió, saliendo del interior de Lily, la vista de la chica fue al trasero bien formado del chico, sujetó la varita de algún lugar, el agua de la tina se esfumó y fue sustituida por una limpia y caliente.

—Pero ¿y tú?

—Usaré la ducha.

Cerró la puerta de cristal que distorsionaba la figura masculina, aunque no necesitaba imaginarla más, lo había tocado, las manos grandes y amplias de él la habían recorrido por completo y su interior había sido llenado perfectamente con la longitud erecta de Scorpius, se recargó de nuevo, la tina se sentía extrañamente inmensa sin el cuerpo de él dentro.

—X—

Lily salió del baño, Scorpius tenía puesto unos pantalones de pijama de color azul oscuro, le quedaban flojos, pero el resorte se ajustaba a la perfección a su cadera, no traía camisa, dejando ver los músculos en su espalda.

—Gracias –musitó apenada.

— ¿Gracias de qué? –la cuestionó sin observarla.

—Bueno, por todo, lo de la cama, lo de la tina.

—Ya te lo había dicho ¿no? Te habría follado así desde el inicio, incluso bastantes años atrás, pero nunca notaste que soy un mujeriego que follaba todo lo que se movía, no agradezcas y toma esto.

Ella frunció el ceño, consternada por la repentina brusquedad, observó la poción que le dio, y de nuevo a él, que la observaba de reojo.

—Primera regla de una _zorra y un mujeriego, _nunca des nada por hecho.

—Ah ¿Qué he dado por hecho? –Frunció el ceño.

—Tuviste sexo conmigo, Potter, y tomando en cuenta que hace unos días tuviste un retraso y por lo tanto pensaste que estabas embarazada, no tienes un control bueno sobre tu protección.

—Sólo olvidé algunos días… además, pensé que tú…

—Si te digo que yo usé protección ¿me creerás?

—Por supuesto.

—No dudarías de mí ni un segundo.

—No, ¿por qué lo haría? –Frunció el ceño –eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano, además…

—No soy el único con quien te acostarás, Potter, y ten en cuenta, que un hombre dirá y hará cualquier cosa sólo para llevarte a la cama, cuando lo consiga, le importará una mierda lo demás.

—Puedo notarlo –soltó incómoda, bebió la poción de un solo trago –me iré por la mañana, usaré el sofá.

Scorpius cerró los ojos, era un idiota, se quejaba del imbécil de Josh, pero él no era mejor persona, Lily le había permitido tenerla de esa manera, y sin embargo, estaba comportándose como un imbécil, pero ¿cómo tendría que actuar ahora?

Había sido demasiado intimo lo que habían compartido, no había sido solo sexo, al menos para él, había estado con ella de una forma más profunda, había aportado gran parte de su ser en ese encuentro en el baño, incluso en la cama, se había enamorado realmente de Lily.

—No seas ridícula, Potter, ve a la cama.

— ¿Ahora soy ridícula? –se giró enfadada, ahí estaba, esa Potter de siempre, que le era muy fácil provocar para después ser ignorado.

—Ve a la cama, ahora mismo –señaló en dirección contraria.

—No, dije que usaré el sofá, ve y usa tu cama.

—Entonces, dormiré sobre ti en el sofá ¿eso te agradaría?

—Bueno, en ese caso, dormiré en la colina.

El chico tiró de ella contra su cuerpo, pero no se acobardó, y eso le encantó, Lily iba por un camino excelente para olvidarse de Keller, y sólo le había tomado un encuentro sexual.

—Ve a la cama, de todos modos me quedaré estudiando.

Lily se cruzó de brazos. —Bien –frunció los labios.

—No te enfurruñes tanto –se inclinó hasta ella –o tendré que alegrarte la vida de nuevo –le sonrió ladino –dime ¿alguien te ha dicho que tienes un sabor delicioso?

—Iré a dormir –se zafó del agarre, un poco incómoda.

—Descansa, Potts.

—Tú igual.

Lily avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta la cama, no había rastro alguno de lo que habían hecho una hora y media atrás, observó la playera de color gris claro sobre la almohada, ahora comprendía por qué el no llevaba una puesta, se observó, no tenía puesta ropa interior, suspiró, no es que él pudiese ver algo que no hubiese visto antes, o tocado, así que se quitó la bata y se pasó la playera sobre la cabeza, le quedaba bastante grande, se metió a la cama, desde ahí podía observarlo.

Apagó la luz de la mesa de noche, de cualquier modo la luz sobre la mesa de la cocina iluminaba poco, ya que él había levantado la varita, y hecho que la luz bajara un poco, evitando que la molestara.

Se giró para no seguir observándolo, era bastante acosador eso, y no quería incomodarlo, ya la había encontrado viéndolo tres veces, era incómodo, por la sonrisa de lado, como en promesa de algo más.

Volvió a acomodarse, no iba a poder dormir, se recorrió al centro de la cama, aun observando la foto en la otra mesa de noche, era una mujer hermosa, no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, quieta, escuchó a Scorpius dejar la varita y lo sintió acomodarse contra su cuerpo.


	16. Memorias Vacías.

Scorpius caminó por el pasillo delgado y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, aun con la sensación del cuerpo de Lily contra el suyo, extrañamente, no en la tina, mientras la hacía suya, sino mientras dormía contra su costado, esa chica iba a terminar trastornándolo.

Entró al amplio laboratorio, ubicó de inmediato a su padre, que tenía las manos en una vasija de barro, con sangre, no le prestó atención, no lo culpaba, una vez cumplió los diecisiete, no volvió a ese lugar, no tenían una buena relación, su padre no aprobaba su vida, y él no aprobaba la de su padre, así que estaban en las mismas.

—Hola, papá –saludó.

—Scorpius –contestó el gesto, sin prestarle gota de atención.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Necesitas mi ayuda –repitió en un tono de burla –dime hace seis años no nos vemos ¿y ahora apareces a pedir mi ayuda?

—No creo que quieras un abrazo y que lloremos mientras nos decimos cuanto nos queremos y nos hemos extrañado todos estos años.

—Cierto, pero al menos pudiste traer un obsequio, sabes que es de mala educación aparecer sin uno, y más si pedirás un favor.

—Traje uno –sacó una botella de whisky de fuego.

—Ahora comenzamos a entendernos, así que dime ¿qué quieres?

—Creo que estoy enamorado.

—Ah, bueno, el olor a callejera que expides debió dejarlo claro.

—No es una callejera, para tu información, siempre me ha gustado, siempre creí que era meramente sexual, con una pizca de algo más, capricho, tal vez, pero ya obtuve lo que debió controlar mi capricho de ella, y estoy aquí, para pedirte un favor.

—Así que el favor es para ella.

—Sí, necesito tus habilidades en Legeremancia.

—Pudiste recurrir a tu abuelo con eso.

—El abuelo es bastante siniestro, no le confiaría la mente de ella.

—Tu abuelo te enseñó bastante bien, puedo verlo.

—Esto es… necesita algo más… no tengo las habilidades que se necesitan para lo que quiero.

—No te explicas, hijo, simplemente balbuceas.

—Es bastante complicado.

—Eso ya lo dijiste –contestó irritado Draco.

—Quiero saber si puedes… ya sabes, alterar los recuerdos de alguien mediante Legeremancia.

—Scorpius, se puede hacer, pero ¿por qué lo haría? ¿Qué sería tan complicado para ameritar algo así? –Negó –la gente sigue creyendo que recurrimos a las artes oscuras y bueno, observa a tu alrededor, casi parece cierto.

—Eres el mejor en pociones, papá, todo esto es necesario, incluso Slughorn nos dijo que has llegado a superar a Severus Snape, una vez que te enfocaste en los estudios y no en tus encargos de asesino en serie –terminó.

—Dile a tu amiga, que mejor recurra a terapia, eso es mejor que alterar sus recuerdos, no puede ser tan malo.

—Papá –el chico suspiró –lo que pasa con ella es complicado, bastante.

—Scorpius, crecí con tu abuelo y sus amigos mortífagos, Voldemort torturó a innumerables inocentes en estas paredes ¿crees que lo que le pase a esa chica es terrible o comparado con eso? –Negó –ustedes los jóvenes con cualquier cosa…

—Dime ¿qué hubieses hecho si en lugar de varón hubiese sido una mujer?

— ¿Qué respuesta quieres, hijo? –se burló, sin siquiera mirarlo –mujer, hombre, no me interesaría, mis sentimientos por ti seguirían igual, te querría, como mi sangre.

—Claro, entonces ¿qué harías tú, si a tu hija de nueve años, un tipo de 26 se atreviera a iniciarla en la vida sexual?

La mirada gris de Draco Malfoy se posó de inmediato en su hijo una vez que terminó su pregunta, una repentina corriente de viento llenó la habitación, por el enfado del mayor de los rubios.

—Si quieres la verdad, te diré que habría hecho algo tan malo, que habría hecho quedar a Voldemort como un niño en pañales, aun si fue a ti, a quien te tocaran.

—Bueno, ahora sabes por qué te estoy pidiendo esto.

— ¿Y Harry Potter no se dio cuenta de que algo así le pasó a su hija?

Scorpius se quedó quieto y tenso ante las palabras de su padre, éste continuó en su trabajo, así que le dio tiempo al vástago y futuro heredero encontrar una grieta en sus barreras, su padre sí que era bastante diestro en la Legeremancia, incluso una fisura tan pequeña la había usado en su favor.

—Claro que soy excelente, Scorpius, tuve que proteger todos mis pensamientos cuando mi tía Bellatrix me informó que comenzaría a practicar –se burló –esconder los pensamientos de alguien como Dumbledore, Snape y Voldemort era bastante más difícil, así que sí, desde luego que soy excepcional.

—Dumbledore ya sabía que querías matarlo, no cuenta.

—Él sospechaba, y no por que pudieran acceder a mis pensamientos, además, no soy imbécil, te conozco, sé que has estado enamorado de Lily Luna Potter, algunas cosas no pasan desapercibidas para los padres, o madres, pregúntale a Ginny, ella ya sabe que te gusta su hija, no es novedad para nosotros.

Scorpius dejó pasar el hecho de que su padre se refiriera así de la madre de su mejor amigo, simplemente lo observó.

—Lo que tú quieres que yo haga va más al ramo de la magia tenebrosa.

—Sospeché que dirías algo así –aceptó.

—Necesitas hablarlo con ella, podrías hacerlo sin su autorización, desde luego, es algo complicado, pero bien ejecutado, la dejaría como una mujer nueva.

—Ella no quiere olvidarlo.

—No se le borrarían, simplemente se le modificarían los recuerdos, algunas personas suprimen sus traumas, otras las viven día a día, la mente humana es complicada, una mala ejecución y la volverías inestable, por eso, habla con ella primero, y después, puedes traer una mejor botella que esa.

—Agh, disculpa, es la mejor que pude comprar con mi sueldo de Auror.

—Menos mal que tienes un empleo ¿no es así?

—Te veré luego, si es que ella quiere.

—No volverás si ella dice que no, es bueno saberlo.

—Veo que sigues sin querer aceptarme como soy.

—Pues te deseo suerte en tu vida, Scorpius.

La mezcla que su padre había estado haciendo se puso de un color rosa viejo, no dijo nada, otro éxito más para el ex mortífago en el trabajo de sus sueños.

—M—

Scorpius apareció en la chimenea, eran las siete de la mañana, avanzó hasta la cama, pero Lily ya no estaba recostada, giró buscando una nota de despedida, pero no había nada, se giró a la puerta cuando se cerró a espaldas de la pelirroja, la playera de su pijama le quedaba a mitad de los muslos, pero la luz dejaba claro que no tenía ropa interior, sonrió ladino.

—Bonita vista, Potts.

—Es un lugar espectacular –informó, señalando detrás –no sabía que había un estanque.

—Mi madre lo hizo, es artificial.

—Eso no le quita lo hermoso –informó, Scorpius observó la taza en sus manos –era una bruja extraordinaria tu madre.

—Sí, mi padre dice lo mismo.

—Tener esa clase de amor con alguien tiene que ser maravilloso –sonrió.

—Supongo que sí.

—Vamos, a ti no te interesa algo así ¿o sí? –elevó una ceja.

—Desde luego que no, una relación seria quitaría diversión a la vida.

Avanzó hasta ella y rodeó su cintura desde atrás, mientras besaba su cuello, Lily no opuso resistencia al gesto, pero se quedó quieta, así que Scorpius la soltó.

—Buenos días, señorita Potter.

—Señor Malfoy –musitó sonrojada por completo.

—Papá, pensé que jamás volverías a pisar este lugar.

—Olvidaste esto –le arrojó una poción, tan negra como el azabache –por si decides que lo harás sí o sí.

—No tengo tanta habilidad –informó.

—Por eso dije, si lo harás sin consultar.

Iba a girarse, pero se detuvo, observando a Lily, y después a su hijo.

—Aunque pensándolo bien –regresó en sus pasos –deberías hablarlo con cara rajada, o con Ginny.

—Ah ¿Ginny? –Sonrió –llamó a mi madre Ginny.

—Sí, lo hice, siempre me ha gustado llamarla así, suena dulce, contrario a la espantosa personalidad de tu madre.

—Cierto –rió suavemente Lily –pero qué tendría que hablar su hijo con mi madre –observó sobre su hombro a Scorpius.

—Sobre el recuerdo que vino a su mente en cuanto él te besó el hombro.

Lily se alejó por completo de Scorpius, y lo observó furiosa, el chico pudo sentir que de tener su varita en mano, le habría lanzado una maldición asesina.

—Le dijiste a tu padre.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Desde luego que no –mintió.

—Eres un maldito embustero, jamás –se llevó las manos a la cabeza –eso me pasa por creer en un imbécil como tú, si no eres capaz de mantener el miembro dentro de los pantalones, menos un maldito secreto.

—Lily, espera –intentó sujetarla.

— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! –chilló enfurecida.

—Que quede claro que dije _Su _mente, no la tuya –la observó, pero Lily negó, con un notable brillo de enfado.

—No soy estúpida, señor Malfoy –hizo un mohín, dubitativa –bueno, quizá lo sea un poco, pero comprendo perfectamente lo que hizo –negó –mi padre comenzó a enseñarme oclumancia a los dieciséis años.

—Me sorprende que tus pensamientos…

—Contrario de usted, él no encuentra placer por hurgar en la mente de sus hijos, por eso mis pensamientos han estado a salvo, y sé, cuando alguien usa un truco tan bajo como ese para bajar mis barreras.

—Lo sabe y aun así, las bajó –soltó irritado Draco –está pidiendo ayuda a gritos, señorita Potter.

—Si usted leyó mis pensamientos, y le pide a su hijo que hable con mis padres es porque lo sabe –soltó y observó a Scorpius.

—Sí, pero él no me lo dijo, su barrera tenía una fisura, así que la aproveché, es un asunto personal lo que quería saber, sin embargo, lo único que había en su mente era lo que vio en la tuya, le preocupas.

—Pues no tiene por qué preocuparse por mí.

—Es el mejor amigo de tu hermano, si él tuviese una hermana, le gustaría que tu hermano, se preocupara por ella de esa forma.

Scorpius sintió un alivio, por un momento pensó que su padre sería lo suficientemente imbécil para decirle a Lily lo que sentía por ella, la mirada de su padre se posó en él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Es mejor que me marche –murmuró Lily enfadada.

—Puedo ayudarte con eso –se giró a ella de nuevo.

—Señor Malfoy, no sé cómo lo solucionen en su familia pero…

—Desesperadamente lo pide, Lily Potter, sólo se necesita observarla atentamente para notarlo, no sé qué clase de súcubo haya criado a mi hijo, pero le aseguro que no lo heredó de mí, su integridad física, y emocional está a salvo, al menos mientras yo esté presente.

—No sé de qué hablan –admitió Scorpius, frustrado.

—La señorita Potter, cree que en cualquier momento, la forzaremos a algo que me niego siquiera a pensar.

—Deberías escucharlo, Lily, me dijiste que no querías borrar los recuerdos…

—Y no quiero.

—No lo hará, es el atajo a dejar ir aquellos sentimientos de impotencia.

—De… ¿de qué habla? –cuestionó y Draco sonrió de lado.

—Digamos que sus recuerdos con Sebastian Keller estarán igual de equilibrados con su recuerdo de cuando le quitó a su hermano mayor su capa invisible.

—Eso no me… -hizo una mueca y lo observó incrédula.

—Exactamente, estará ahí, pero no le interesará, será algo más que pasó en su vida, pero… sin el reproche, sin la culpa, sólo una memoria vacía y sin chiste.

—M—

Lily observó tranquila como el viento mecía las hojas de los árboles a lo lejos, tal y como lo había dicho el padre de Scorpius, todo se iría, podía recordar a Sebastian besándola, tocándola, pero se sentía lejano, ya no dolía, ya no importaba, se sentía libre y relajada, observó sobre su hombro dentro del estudio, Scorpius estaba con sus pesados volúmenes, leyendo y anotando algunas cosas en sus pergaminos, esos exámenes tendrían que ser bastante pesados, no se había despegado de ahí desde que su padre había comenzado a trabajar en la mente de Lily, ahora ella las llamaba.

Memorias vacías.

Le encantaba esa nueva libertad; y tenía que agradecérselo al rubio dentro del lugar, si él no hubiese pedido ayuda a su padre, nada de eso estaría pasando, una nueva Lily Luna, más liberada había nacido.

Río divertida, suponía que así sería su vida si nada de eso le hubiese pasado, como ahora, que no le daba importancia alguna, lo había dejado ir.

Scorpius levantó la mirada hasta la puerta, la pelirroja entró al lugar, aun usando la prenda superior de su pijama, sólo había añadido la ropa interior, cosa que lo desmotivaba, pero agradecía o su padre hubiese conocido mucho más de Lily.

—Supongo que estás muy ocupado ¿cierto?

—Depende –sonrió socarrón.

—Dejé mi maleta en mi apartamento, y realmente quiero unas cosas, si es que la propuesta de que puedo quedarme aquí sigue en pie.

—Puedes quedarte, es más.

El chico se puso de pie y avanzó hasta ella, el cambio fue notorio, ni retrocedió, ni se estremeció de miedo, por el contrario, le miró retadora, eso lo hizo sonreír, le compraría a su padre la más costosa y de mejor calidad botella de Whisky de fuego.

—Te vas a quedar callado ¿o me dirás qué es más? –se burló.

—Tan impaciente como siempre –sonrió.

El chico apretó un botón, y de inmediato apareció un elfo doméstico, contrario a lo que Lily esperaba, éste elfo era bastante joven, hizo una reverencia exagerada.

—Basta; Rho, la señorita quiere una maleta de su apartamento ¿podrías? –ordenó.

—De inmediato, amo Scorpius –soltó con voz chillona.

—Espera, Rho –lo detuvo la pelirroja –llévame contigo, al _amo Scorpius, _se le olvidó que quería unas cosas más.

—Como ordene la señorita –se inclinó.

Lily le dijo donde quedaba su apartamento y desaparecieron, dejando en completo silencio a Scorpius, suspiró, regresó hasta la mesa, supuso que a la joven no le tomaría mucho volver, pero fue lo contrario.

—X—

Rho dejó a Lily en el estudio y desapareció de inmediato, sin decir nada y sin esperar que le agradeciera, buscó su varita e hizo que sus cosas avanzaran flotando, se sentía tan bien poder hacer magia sin temor a que la descubrieran.

—Volviste –murmuró Scorpius, saliendo del baño.

Lily giró el rostro, la playera se le ceñía al cuerpo, mientras su cabello rubio estaba desordenado a causa de que se había secado el pelo con la toalla.

—Una ducha ¿te sientes muy sucio? –se burló.

—En realidad, agotado y frustrado –musitó –quería ver si la ducha me despejaba un poco la mente.

—Claro.

Lily se sobresaltó cuando su maleta chocó con un mueble y cayó sin previo aviso, él rió divertido y avanzó hasta ella.

—Así de sucia tienes la conciencia, Potter.

—Tengo una duda –se giró hasta él –Rho, se dirigió a ti como _amo, _pero a mí en todo momento como _señorita, _dime ¿por qué?

—Algunos elfos domésticos aún tienen ese ¿cómo decirlo? No lo sé, algunos aún tienen esa maña de referirse a los magos sangre pura como _amos, _y a los demás como… creen que sería un título correcto, a ti, señorita, a Albus, joven, así –se encogió de hombros.

—Si me hubiese visto en tu cama la otra noche, no creo que me hubiese dicho señorita –se burló ella y avanzó hasta la maleta.

La mirada poco recatada del rubio recorrió el trasero de la pelirroja y sus piernas delgadas y torneadas, la noche pasada había estado entre ellas, no sólo sus caderas, también su rostro, se relamió los labios, era una buena forma de verificar que tan bien había funcionado la alteración de recuerdos.

La sujetó de la cintura mientras pegaba su pelvis al trasero de la chica que estaba inclinada sobre la cama, en una posición perfecta, ella soltó una risa divertida.

—En serio ¿lo estás intentando tan rápido?

—Vamos, Potter, ahora es cuando las lecciones se ponen interesantes.

—Malfoy –se enderezó, pero no se alejó del contacto –dime ¿ahora sí romperás todas tus reglas?

—No lo sé ¿quieres que las rompa? –Susurró en su cuello –ya sabes que no soy de la clase patán, si me dices que no, me detendré.

—Supongo que es momento de que pongamos nuevas reglas –se giró hasta él, elevó el rostro, así que él se inclinó hasta ella, su aliento a menta le hizo recordar que no se había lavado la boca.

Scorpius no perdió el tiempo, pegó sus labios a los de ella, que siguió el movimiento de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad, elevó las manos hasta la cabeza del rubio y enredó sus dedos entre los cabellos platinos, las manos del chico se colocaron en su espalda y la pegó más contra su cuerpo.

Lily arañó los hombros del rubio cuando éste comenzó a besar su cuello, la curva entre éste y el hombro, la hizo girar rápidamente y sus manos fueron hasta sus senos, apretándolos un poco fuerte, no estaba siendo el chico dulce de la noche anterior, y tampoco era como que ella quisiera que lo fuera.

Lily separó los labios, soltando un improperio, seguido de un gemido cuando la mano izquierda del rubio se adentró en sus shorts blancos, hizo a un lado las pantaletas y sus largas falanges manosearon su intimidad, una vez que bajaron, la pegaron contra él, el bulto contra su espalda lo podía sentir, pero no estaba del todo erecto, bueno, era algo en lo que podía ayudar, así que mientras él la alejaba un poco y la acercaba conforme su mano se movía entre los pliegues de la intimidad de la chica, ella movía su trasero contra su miembro, ayudándole un poco.

—Si quieres que vaya despacio, sólo dilo.

—Si lo haces despacio –murmuró agitada –te asesino, Malfoy.

—Bien, bien, Potter –se burló.

Lily cayó de bruces sobre la cama, sintió a Scorpius sujetarla de las caderas y jalarla hasta que sólo la mitad de su cuerpo quedó recostado, bajó su short y pantaletas al mismo tiempo, provocando un repentino deseo desesperado; y tal, como si pudiese leer su mente, lo sintió llenarla por completo, haciéndola gemir, la sujetó de las caderas, mientras empujaba su virilidad dentro y fuera de ella, lo escuchó gruñir mientras más rápido se movía.

Sintió la pesada mano del rubio en su espalda cuando intentó incorporarse, golpeó un poco sus pies para que separara más las piernas en la misma posición, estaba totalmente sometida a él, y no podía decir que le desagradara aquello.

Scorpius se detuvo, dejando que ella pudiese sentirlo en su interior, caliente, grueso y bastante duro, lo observó sobre su hombro cuando ambas manos del rubio se colocaron a la altura de los pechos de Lily, con ambas palmas bien puestas en la cama.

—Si no te gusta, dímelo con toda confianza –murmuró en su oído.

—No te he detenido ¿o sí? –sonrió divertida.

—Entonces ¿puedo ir más rápido? –sonrió de forma cínica.

—Realmente, estoy contando con ello.

Sujetó el cabello de la pelirroja enredándolo en su mano derecha y tiró de este, llevándola consigo, la chica soltó un leve gemido, al chico se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de la estatura, así que estuvo tan dentro de ella como era físicamente posible.

—Bastante precoz –bromeó con ella cuando la sintió estremecerse, las pequeñas contracciones en su interior, provocando una sensación alrededor de su miembro que le fascinaba.

La giró para que quedara frente a él, se inclinó a besarla y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sintió su lengua explorando su boca, sí que ella era una excelente estudiante, aprendía bastante rápido.

—Dime –murmuró en un tono grave – ¿qué tan flexible eres? –elevó una ceja.

—Ah, no lo sé, pero… supongo que podemos averiguarlo –rió.

—Me parece perfecto.

Volvió a aventarla sobre la cama, de forma firme, pero sin agresividad, sujetó el talón derecho de la joven, besó su tobillo y ascendió por el interior de los músculos hasta que pasó delicadamente su lengua por la intimidad sensible de Lily, que gimió sin tapujo alguno, retorciéndose un poco por el placer.

—Eso me agrada, que te retuerzas de placer –aclaró.

La pierna derecha de Lily quedó enganchada en el hombro del rubio, mientras sujetaba la otra para enredarla en su cadera.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda cuando una vez más, él se adentró de ella, sintió su interior estirarse a las dimensiones de la longitud de él en su interior, la sujetó del muslo de la pierna que reposaba en su hombro, para volver a adentrarse en ella.

La sensibilidad de su intimidad a causa de la penetración, y los estímulos que él le estaba dando con su pulgar en el clítoris, hicieron que ella alcanzara el orgasmo de nueva cuenta, haciendo que él gruñera, empujando sus caderas de forma más rápida cada vez hasta, bajó la pierna de Lily de su hombro, enroscándola en sus caderas y se inclinó hasta el frente, hundiendo su rostro en la curva entre el cuello y el hombro de Lily, terminando por completo.

—Rayos, Lily –se quejó, y se dejó caer junto a ella.

—Casi lo dices como si fuese tu peor experiencia sexual.

—No, ¡Dementores, claro que no! –Soltó una risa agitada –estás tan apretada, y realmente caliente, que no sé cómo no me volví loco la primera vez que me tuviste dentro –informó.

—Así que sólo es por eso –sonrió.

—Bueno, tu estrechez alrededor de mi miembro es maravillosa, da un gran extra al placer, pero realmente eres buena en esto, realmente no sé qué puedas aprender de mí.

—Una cosa es el sexo y otra llegar hasta él –sonrió –eso es lo que quiero aprender de ti.

El chico se quedó callado, realmente, después de tener a Lily de esa forma tan liberada, no podía comprender como era que Josh se quejara de ella, llamándola fría y aburrida, si realmente era todo lo contrario.

—Ya eres encantadora, realmente no puedo enseñarte mucho.

—Contrario a lo que piensas, no me siento muy cómoda, imaginándome de esta forma con otro hombre –él sonrió.

—Me halagas, Potter.

—No –se apresuró ella –eres bueno en esto, Scorpius, eres un mujeriego, a esto te dedicas, aunque no profesionalmente –se burló –el sexo contigo es bueno, y la verdad no puedo recordar la razón por la que llegamos hasta este punto, pero –suspiró –si no estuvieses haciéndome el favor de ser mi mentor, creo que no me hubiese acostado jamás contigo –murmuró apenada.

—Bueno, te liberaste un poco –sonrió, fingiendo no estar herido por las palabras de Lily –que te acostaras conmigo, alguien a quien jamás consideraste de ninguna forma, es un gran avance, los demás serán pan comido, ya lo verás –le guiñó un ojo –iré a ducharme, de nuevo, tengo mucho que estudiar.

—Claro, no te haré perder más tú tiempo.

—Yo no llamaría jamás una pérdida de tiempo acostarme con alguien; Potter.

—Lo supongo.

El chico suspiró una vez estuvo en la ducha, se apoyó en las baldosas mientras el agua caía por su espalda, borrando las caricias que Lily le daba mientras estaban teniendo sexo; no sabía la razón por la cual estaba haciendo eso, todos sus instintos estaban gritándole que no continuara por ese camino, porque ya no había ningún retorno.

Salió de nuevo cuando terminó la ducha, Lily estaba acomodando su ropa en el armario, sonrió de lado, iban a pasar dos semanas juntos, eso implicaba mucho sexo, y para él, una visión maravillosa de lo que podría ser una vida juntos.

—Si sigues sacudiendo la cabeza de forma tan violenta se te despegará –sonrió Lily, en ropa interior –iré a la ducha.


	17. El Club.

Apenas era medio día; abrió los ojos recibiendo los rayos de sol directamente, así que no le quedó más que entrecerrarlos, pero sólo una fracción de segundos, ya que volvió a cerrarlos, llevó su mano izquierda entre sus piernas, y enredó sus dedos en la cabellera rubia que ni siquiera se inmutó ante el fuerte tirón que dio, se retorció completamente extasiada, la lengua del varón se adentró tanto como pudo en el interior de Lily, que gimió al momento en que terminó.

—Agradece a Merlín que es una colina, Potter, y que no hay nadie a unos buenos kilómetros, o te habrían escuchado.

—No debería molestarte que eso pasara –se subió a horcajadas sobre él, adentrándolo en su interior –es buena publicidad para ti –le guiñó un ojo, y se inclinó hasta él, mientras movía las caderas frenéticamente.

Las manos del rubio fueron hasta su cintura, moderando el ritmo, ella soltó una risita, apoyó ambas manos en los pectorales del varón levantándose un poco, la erección abandonó el interior de Lily.

—Bien ¿ahora vas a castigarme por marcarte el ritmo? –elevó una ceja.

—Puede ser.

Las falanges de Scorpius se enterraron en la piel suave de Lily, cuando sintió los húmedos y calientes labios vaginales en su miembro, ella sonrió, divertida e inocente, mientras se movía de norte a sur en el cuerpo del rubio.

—Sino te gusta, dilo, con confianza –rió.

—Me gusta todo, Potter –soltó, gruñendo cuando la fricción incrementó, y el líquido caliente de color blanco salpicó las perfectas abdominales del chico.

Lily se recostó a un lado de él, observando el cielo con una sonrisa bastante ambigua, no quiso interrumpirla en sus pensamientos, se veía completamente hermosa, no sabía la razón, pero desde hacía unos días, la encontraba más radiante, su presencia iluminaba cada rincón oscuro en la mente de Scorpius.

—Unos amigos tienen una reunión hoy ¿quieres venir? –la interrogó.

—Amigos, pensé que tu único amigo era mi hermano Albus.

—Al-cornoque es mi mejor amigo, tengo otros, me volví bastante popular en Hogwarts ¿olvidas eso? Casi todo el colegio quería ser mi amigo o juntarse conmigo.

—Creí que _todo el colegio _quería ser tu amigo, o tus perras –bromeó.

—Bueno, un 99.99% sí.

—Ya veo ¿Rosie es ese 0.1%, cierto?

Scorpius se puso de pie, se colocó los pantalones y recogió su playera del césped, avanzó unos pasos antes de que Lily lo detuviera.

—No sé por qué la odias tanto, es una buena chica.

—No sé por qué insistes tanto en mencionarla –bramó, enardecido.

—Dime ¿no te hizo caso? ¿Ella te rompió el corazón y por eso eres un mujeriego ahora? –sonrió.

—Ah, créeme, un dementor me excita más que tu prima.

—Vaya –murmuró –es que, no lo comprendo ¿por qué…?

—Te diré algo, Lily Luna –retrocedió hasta ella –esto –señaló de uno a otro –es meramente sexual ¿no es cierto?

—Sí –contestó como si no entendiera la razón por la cual estaba recordándole aquello.

—No somos amigos, por lo tanto, no te interesa nada de mi vida privada.

—Ah ¿entonces por qué tú estabas investigando mis cosas personales?

—Porque tú necesitas mi ayuda, no al revés ¿recuerdas? Te hago un favor al coger contigo, no al revés, y las cosas no son iguales, tú eres la hermanita de mi mejor amigo.

—Claro y tú el mejor amigo de mi hermano, es un equilibrio bastante perfecto, Malfoy.

—No, desde luego que no, a ti no te interesan mis cosas, y si tanto burbujea en tu mente la curiosidad, ve y pregúntale a la miserable de tu prima por qué la detesto, y para tu información, la maldita hipócrita, quiso ser mi amiga y hacer de Albus, ella y yo, _el nuevo trío de oro_.

Lily se quedó en lo alto de la colina, donde él la había llevado de picnic hacía casi nueve días, su primera semana de vacaciones ya había terminado, y no podía estar más agradecida, pronto se largaría de ahí, no es que algo la atara a quedarse el resto del tiempo que quedaba.

—X—

Scorpius salió del estudio al patio, le dolía la cabeza a causa de estar estudiando, al menos antes tenía a Albus haciendo comentarios sarcásticos sobre algún tema mal explicado, su vista fue hasta la colina, lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir a la perfección eran los cabellos pelirrojos meciéndose con el viento.

Suspiró agobiado, iba a disculparse con ella por ser un imbécil, tenía razón, él se metió en cosas que no tendrían que haberle importado, de ser otra chica, se la habría follado la primera vez, por placer y rechazado la oferta de convertirse en su mentor, pero se trataba de Lily, y no era porque fuese la hermana menor de su mejor amigo que estuviese siendo un buen samaritano.

Sabía que en el fondo, estaba utilizando la situación para poder besarla, tocarla, tenerle de todas las formas posibles y por haber, su padre tenía razón, ya era momento de madurar y aceptar sus sentimientos por Lily, le gustaba más que la vida misma.

—Entonces ¿irás conmigo? –cuestionó, de la nada, pero ella no se asustó, simplemente gruñó.

—Scorpius, sé que es tu propiedad, pero déjame en paz, así que lárgate de aquí.

—Y ¿sí no quiero?

—Entonces me iré yo –levantó la vista hasta él, enfadada.

—Olvidemos nuestra pelea ¿quieres? –Sonrió, pero ella no cayó ante aquello –dime ¿qué es lo que haces?

Lily cerró el pequeño libro de pastas negras cuando él estiró el cuello para invadir su privacidad, así que supuso que había estado escribiendo en su diario.

—Repetiré tus palabras, Malfoy, no somos amigos, y lo único que nos une es sexual, me estás haciendo un favor, y créeme que te lo agradezco, pero ya marcaste el límite hace unas horas.

—Cierto –comentó relajado –hablaste de poner nuevas reglas, ven conmigo, ahí te orientarán más.

—Seamos honestos, _tus amigos, _el único que me agrada es mi hermano, y por lo que eres, dudo que esté presente.

—Lo invité a unirse, pero no quiso –se encogió de hombros –tu hermano es bastante sombrío, hasta parece un Malfoy, comienzo a creer que no debí dejarlo solo con mi padre las veces que fue a La Mansión a pasar vacaciones.

—Aunque tu padre es bastante cerrado, no puedes culparlo por serlo.

—No quiero hablar de mi padre.

—De nuevo estoy pisando terreno prohibido, supongo que tengo que…

—Él y yo, no tenemos una feliz relación ¿comprendes?

Lily negó, levantó la mano, marcándole un límite a Scorpius, el rubio sonrió, estaba tan acostumbrado a ser sólo él y Albus contra el mundo, pero, incluso con Severus Potter, había ciertos límites que no podían pasar, al inicio de su amistad, se contaban todo, sus primeras erecciones, las chicas que las provocaban, los sueños húmedos, sus problemas, era lo único que necesitaban en la vida, el uno al otro, y la vez que sus padres los habían alejado, había sido lo peor de sus vidas; pero un día, Albus llegó de la enfermería y una barrera se creó entre los dos, no más comentarios de cómo le fastidiaba ser un Potter, de cómo lo comparaban siempre con su padre —por ser el que más se parecía físicamente a él— y con sus hermanos, un día, simplemente la amistad incondicional, pura y sin secretos, se volvió complicada.

—No me interesa tu vida, Malfoy –se puso de pie –así que espero que dejes de inmiscuirte en la mía, te lo repito, agradezco profundamente lo que tu padre y tú hicieron por mí, pero no vuelvas a inmiscuirte en mis asuntos.

—Bien, anotado ¿qué regla es esa? –Sonrió –la primera, supongo.

—Sí, por el momento, es la primera regla entre lo meramente sexual que tenemos.

—De acuerdo ¿vendrás conmigo?

—Sí, bien, iré ¿qué debo llevar? –cuestionó, curiosa.

—Algo sexy, pero conservador.

Se quedó un rato en la colina, perdiendo el tiempo, mientras Lily se arreglaba, volvía a darse cuenta de que una vez solucionado el problema del temor de Lily, ella volvía a ser tan lejana como lo había sido tiempo atrás, no tenían un secreto que compartir y mucho menos algo que pudiese ayudarla a superar, le había pedido ayuda, y bien, la había ayudado, pero tomando un atajo a lo que al inicio, la chica quería.

Cuando entró al lugar, Lily salía del baño, la toalla enrolada en su cuerpo, mientras su cabello se pegaba a la húmeda piel, no dijo nada, lo mejor sería seguir su ejemplo, eso le daría tiempo a que por lo menos se vistiera.

—Tenemos que estar ahí a las siete y media en punto ¿queda claro? –informó él, tranquilo.

—Bastante –contestó ella, observando el reloj que marcaban las seis.

—De acuerdo.

Scorpius entró a la ducha; normalmente él no tardaba más de diez minutos en el baño y otros diez en vestirse, el problema sería Lily; después de todo, las mujeres solían ser bastante prolijas en su arreglo.

La ducha no sirvió de mucho para calmar su inquietud, comenzaba a sentirse bastante estresado, estar encerrado, sin diversión no era para él, así que aquella reunión le vendría bastante bien; salió del baño, Lily estaba completamente vestida, un pantalón de vestir de color negro, una blusa blanca con las mangas abombadas que no estaba del todo abotonada.

—No puedes ir vestida así –soltó, asustándola.

—Y ¿por qué no? Claramente dijiste sexy y conservador ¿dices que no me veo sexy así? –se señaló –porque creo que es lo suficiente conservador.

—No, realmente luces sexy, es sólo que no puedes llevar pantalón, son las reglas –comentó.

—Eso no lo mencionaste –frunció el ceño.

—Lo lamento, no creí que usarías pantalón –se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, ya, lo lamento, dime ¿debo ponerme corsé, miriñaque y cinturón de castidad? –Gruñó ofendida –también tengo que mirar al suelo, callarme y ponerme una cadena atada al cuello ¿eso es más acorde?

—Lo lamento, a veces olvido que tu mente funciona de otro modo a cómo funciona el de la mayoría de las mujeres que conozco.

—Olvídalo.

Él avanzó hasta el armario, en lo que Lily se concentraba en invocar algo, él sujetó uno de los ganchos, arrojó de manera suave su traje a la cama, sacó un bóxer del cajón y unos calcetines.

—X—

Scorpius se apareció con ella en el lugar de reunión, ella no dijo nada, se limitó a echar una rápida mirada a la mansión, estaba a las afueras y se veía que no era habitada, sino más bien el sitio de reunión de los amigos de Scorpius, no sabía la razón por la cual tenía que ir vestida de aquella manera, para su fortuna, el rubio llevaba un traje negro de tres piezas, su cabello completamente relamido, se veía bastante atractivo, si era honesta.

—Buenas noches ¿me permite su abrigo? –le interrogó una joven a su lado, pero su atención estaba en Scorpius.

—Claro –sonrió, soltando el brazo del rubio, para quitarse el abrigo.

—Por aquí –hizo un movimiento suave con la mano indicándole el camino.

Lily avanzó, dejando al rubio aún en la entrada, robando su atención del varón que se había encargado de pedirle su credencial, la mirada gris del chico se posó en ella, ese vestido de coctel drapeado hasta la tibia de gasa con tiras anchas, de color negro que se degradaba para terminar blanco en el dobladillo se ajustaba muy bien a la figura de la pelirroja.

—Lo lamento, señor Malfoy, aquí tiene –se giró de nuevo al hombre, que tal y como había pensado en cuanto lo vio, era nuevo.

Lily siguió a la mujer hasta un amplio salón, adornado de verde y plata, ella rodó los ojos, debió suponer que era una reunión que implicaba sólo Slytherins.

—Lo lamento –un hombre le impidió el paso –usted no puede pasar.

—Ah, yo, lo lamento, no sabía que…

—Éste es un evento privado y sumamente exclusivo, no cualquier _persona _como usted puede pasar.

—Oh, disculpe, desconocía que _las personas como yo_, no podíamos acceder a este evento, es sólo que me invitaron y la señorita me pidió que la siguiera.

El hombre buscó con la mirada a la joven que la había llevado hasta ahí, pero en cuanto le impidieron el paso, la mujer de cabellos oscuros había regresado hasta la entrada, Lily murmuró algo que no entendió el hombre frente a ella.

—Tendrá que marcharse, no queremos escándalos.

—Bien, me iré –levantó las manos en rendición y dio un paso hacia atrás, una melena color miel le llamó la atención, así que desvió la vista, Jarvis Whisp estaba ahí, le sonrió y le indicó con un movimiento que se acercara, pero la joven señaló al hombre.

Whisp llegó rápidamente hasta la entrada del salón, sujetó del hombro al hombre que era claramente más bajo que él, le hizo a un lado de forma brusca, pero sin perder el glamur, le sonrió a Lily.

—Te ves hermosa, ven, pasa.

—Pero, señor Whisp…

—Basta –soltó en tono severo –el código marca que sólo necesita ser invitada por un miembro del club ¿qué soy yo, Walter? –frunció el ceño.

—El Co-fundador –bajó la cabeza.

—Bien, entonces, ven Lily –estiró la mano.

—No es necesario, Whisp –soltó Scorpius –ella viene conmigo.

Lily se sobresaltó cuando el hombre llamado Walter se dejó caer, el golpe en su rodilla sonó bastante fuerte.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó, apoyando la mano en el suelo.

—Basta, Walter –soltó el rubio irritado –esas tradiciones ya no van aquí –colocó su mano en la cintura de Lily –si no les molesta, mi acompañante y yo, entraremos a la reunión.

—Como lo ordene el fundador –soltó Walter, poniéndose de pie.

El mar de murmullos se calló cuando los vieron avanzar hasta los amplios sofás de terciopelo verde, y otros de terciopelo negro, todos ahí eran varones, así que la joven observó de reojo al rubio, no comprendía por qué la llevaba ahí.

—Vaya, tiene que ser la primera mujer que traes, fundador –sonrió un castaño, que estaba de pie frente a la chimenea.

—Ella es Lily Luna Potter –informó, todos se miraron entre sí –es mi invitada.

—Ah, todavía no tiene por qué seguir el código ¿no es así? –bromeó uno de tez oscura.

—Así es –admitió el rubio.

—Supongo que eso implica que pude traer mis pantalones –soltó incómoda.

—No –intervino un varón junto al mini bar –estás sujeta a las reglas, el código sólo es para los miembros, el fundador te invitó, supongo que estás interesada en ingresar al Club –sonrió.

—Al club, él sólo me dijo que si quería reunirme con sus amigos –sonrió –no sé qué club.

—El Club Medusa, desde luego, fue creado por Scorpius H. Malfoy, hace ¿qué? ¿Diez años? –el rubio se encogió de hombros.

—Nuestras hermanas, Zeus, están en el otro salón, aún no es hora de la reunión mixta, veamos qué tan feliz se pone McLaggen de verte con otra, fundador.

—Sí, como sea, ven –la sujetó del brazo y la alejó de todos los curiosos.

Lily lo observó, los alejó bastante del resto de _sus amigos, _sus hombros estaban tensos, al igual que su quijada, supuso que se estaba arrepintiendo de llevarla ahí; no porque le incomodara que se uniera al club de los mujeriegos y zorras, sino por lo que estaban pensando de él al ser quien la llevara, si nunca había ido con nadie, quizás estaban comenzando a creer que se le estaba acabando el encanto.

—Si quieres, puedo marcharme –murmuró, tranquila –no me molestaría.

—No, no es nada –soltó suspirando.

—El gran fundador trajo a una mujer, todo el mundo tiene puesta su actitud Slytherin.

—Actitud Slytherin –se burló él –dime ¿cuál es esa? –le sonrió encantador, Lily desvió la vista, percatándose de la chica de cabellos oscuros, observándolos.

—Ya sabes, soy demasiado elegante, demasiado bueno para los demás, aun así, silbo como serpiente sobre algo, un hecho, no tan importante como yo, pero que sin duda merece chismorreo.

—Ustedes los Gryffindor, siempre sacando conclusiones rápidas y erróneas sobre nosotros.

—No siempre –sonrió, meciéndose un poco –pero dime ¿qué es este club realmente?

—Lo que crees que es.

—Ah, no conocía esa parte de ti, Malfoy –lo observó a través de sus pestañas, con una sonrisa pícara.

—Especifica, Potter.

—Que te van las orgías.

—Bueno, no es, esa clase de club, contrario de lo que puedes pensar, hay más gente allá afuera, queriendo liberarse un poco, necesitando una guía, eso es lo que somos, hicimos un código, que tenemos que seguir, se modifica de acuerdo a las necesidades y todo eso.

—Bastante organizado ¿dónde estamos?

—Es una villa, mi abuelo me la obsequió para el club, necesitas una credencial para entrar, o venir acompañada de un miembro reconocido.

—Así que si me uno ¿no puedo traer a nadie aquí?

—No, necesitas pasar las pruebas, para ser un miembro reconocido.

—Dime ¿Cuántos son? –elevó una ceja, divertida.

—Tienes que ser popular, cuando llegues a oídos de un miembro, por tus hazañas, eres uno.

—No funciona así, de todos modos, las Zeus tienen sus propios códigos.

—Ah, hay varias legislaciones aquí, es bueno saberlo.

—No son muy elaborados, después de todo, los hago yo, el Zeus los hace Audrey.

—Sí, lo sospeche cuando me di una ligera idea de qué iba esto –sonrió.

—Faltan quince minutos ¿quieres ir dentro y socializar?

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—Sí –aceptó –pero está Whisp, estarás bien.

Lily no pudo evitar notar de nuevo a la joven, moviéndose intentando llamar la atención de Scorpius, pero este realmente no le había prestado una gota de atención desde que habían llegado.

—Oye –lo sujetó del brazo –antes de que te marches…

—Potter, ¿realmente estás pensando en eso ahora? –sonrió, jalándola hasta él, para pegarla a su cuerpo.

—No –sonrió –es solo que tengo curiosidad ¿quién es esa chica?

—Ah, es Emily –contestó restando importancia –pidió empleo aquí hace, no lo sé, un mes, menos, abandonó Hogwarts, con eso, ganó el odio de su familia, así que necesitaba el empleo.

—No sabía que tenías suficiente dinero.

—Los miembros pagan una membresía, con eso se solventa los sueldos y todo lo demás.

—Es bueno saberlo –negó –espera, dices que abandonó Hogwarts ¿qué edad tiene?

—Estaría en su último año, así que 17, casi 18, sino es que ya los tiene.

—Ah.

— ¿Por qué la pregunta?

— ¿En serio preguntas eso? –sonrió Lily –Scorpius Malfoy, el mujeriego más mujeriego de todos, que para probarlo creó un club ultra secreto, no se ha dado cuenta, de que esa chica está enamorada de él.

—Yo no le presto atención a esas mujeres –informó incómodo –además, ¿recuerdas el hecho de que ella tiene 18? Son demasiados años, para que yo quisiera involucrarme sexualmente con ella.

—Con esas mujeres te refieres a las menores de edad, o muy jóvenes para ti ¿no?

—Sí, y tampoco en las mujeres que están enamoradas de mí o que buscan una relación seria.

— ¿Es una regla de tu código?

—Es mi regla principal, Potter, no me involucro sexualmente con una persona que tenga sentimientos por mí, porque me estaría aprovechando de la situación para obtener algo, incrementaría sus pensamientos que podrían obtener algo más de mí que sexo, eso genera problemas, ahora, me tengo que retirar unos momentos, disculpa.

La seriedad con la que lo dijo, le hizo pensar que había ocurrido algo en su vida para que pusiera esa regla, quiso preguntarle, pero estaba bastante consiente de que no eran amigos, y eso era del aspecto personal, y no involucraba al Club Medusa.

—Por fin te dejó sola –sonrió un chico de cabellos castaños –soy Arthur St. Claire.

—Lily Luna Potter –estiró la mano hasta él.

—Lo sé, te presentó Scorpius.

—Cierto, lo lamento –sonrió.

—La verdad, admito que me sorprendió que te trajera, eres la hermana menor de su mejor amigo –sonrió.

—Significa que tengo que correr por mi vida –bromeó.

La mirada amarilla del chico se posó en ella de forma intensa, no dijo nada por un momento, manteniendo ese gesto que parecía ser un rasgo Slytherin más que Malfoy, como ella había pensado, no podía leer nada en aquel rostro atractivo de rasgos finos y labios delgados.

—No, por supuesto que no –soltó con una sonrisa tranquila, y tocándola suavemente en el dorso de la mano, movimiento rápido, porque así como colocó su mano, la retiró.

—Por un segundo pensé en huir.

—Este club es más que nada, para que los mujeriegos tengamos un código, ya sabes, no ser el clásico, todo lo que se mueve lo follo.

—Ah, bueno, su fundador es así, pensé que –se encogió de hombros.

—Hay ciertos… tipos que evitamos ser, para nosotros es muy común follar y seguir en el camino, así que está esa regla de no convivir con nuestras parejas sexuales.

—No comprendo –frunció el ceño.

—Ya sabes, lo nuestro es el sexo, con protección, responsable, pero no involucra sentimientos, así que dormir con alguien implica, sólo sexo, en cuanto el acto termine, te marchas o envías a tu pareja sexual lejos de tu casa, no convivir con ellos.

—Claro, obviamente, el desapego emocional, justo es lo que él me decía, nada de sentimientos involucrados.

—Puedes acostarte con una misma pareja sexual varias veces, pero no de forma regular, ya sabes, si tienes alguien a quien te acoplas bien, puedes tener sexo una semana seguida con esa pareja, pero, después avanzarás y seguirás así, si quieres volver con esa, al menos habrá de haber pasado un mínimo de seis meses, si sólo ha sido una vez, al menos un mes.

—Vaya, sí que están bastante bien estructurados –admitió sorprendida.

—Él piensa en todo, para no quedar atrapado en una relación, todos aquí no buscamos una relación.

—Entonces nadie aquí tiene parejas.

—Bueno, esa es la otra parte del club, se reúnen en otros días, ellos comparten notas –sonrió –es como un club sadomasoquista, por eso el lugar es amplio –rió ante la expresión de Lily –tranquila, dije _es como, _más no ES UN.

—Ah, ya, lo lamento –rió.

—X—

Lily estuvo platicando con Arthur hasta que Scorpius volvió a la sala, seguido muy de cerca de Emily, la pelirroja observó al rubio buscando un desperfecto, como la chica tenía mejillas sonrojadas, creyó que había ido a descargarse sexualmente con ella, contrario a sus palabras, pero no, seguía tan perfectamente alineado como cuando llegaron.

—En unos minutos más las chicas se unirán –informó.

—Ya me tomé el atrevimiento de comentarle el código –soltó Arthur, mientras acariciaba el brazo de Lily.

—Bien –contestó el rubio, sin darle importancia y regresando su atención a los demás.

El joven se juntó con Jarvis a charlar de algunas cosas, y como lo dijo, a los cinco minutos, un grupo de mujeres entró al lugar, lideradas por la rubia despampanante, sus labios rojos, las sombras haciendo resaltar su mirada azul, su vestido ajustado y elegante.

Audrey McLaggen se acercó a Jarvis y Scorpius, besándolos en la comisura de los labios, la mano del heredero Malfoy descendió más que la de Jarvis, mientras que la de éste último, permaneció en su espalda, la de Malfoy bajó hasta casi la mitad de su trasero.

Hasta en mujeriegos hay clases; pensó Lily.

La rubia observó sobre su hombro a Lily, que aún seguía observándoles, no dijo nada, pero su expresión fue como si no le agradara para nada verla, sí, ahora comenzaba a creer que había sido una mala idea ir a ese lugar, fingió muy bien que eso no le incomodaba, así que observó la decoración, no reconoció a ninguno de los hombres en los cuadros, suspiró, se sentía bastante ignorante.


	18. Una Prueba Fácil.

Contrario a lo que habría pensado después de la mirada que le dedicó Audrey, las demás chicas comenzaron a relacionarse bastante bien con ella, le contaron algunas de sus experiencias, sus inicios, y contrario a lo que había pensado, sólo ella estaba ahí por despecho, las demás se sentían bastante bien con esa vida, nunca habían sido mojigatas, como solían llamar al resto que creía que su gusto por el sexo era de mujerzuelas.

—Bien, Lily –sonrió una chica de piel oscura y cabellera amplia, que le hacía recordar el algodón de azúcar –esta es tu primera prueba, y como nos has contado la razón por la que estás aquí, será una prueba fácil –sonrió.

—No creo estar a su nivel todavía –murmuró, temerosa.

—Sonia tiene razón –murmuró una mulata de cuerpo perfecto –será sencilla –rodeó su cuello bastante sonriente.

—Cada uno de los caballeros en este sitio, tienen un puntaje, dependiendo de su puesto –informó Sonia –aún no eres miembro, así que tienes derecho a elegir, dependiendo de tus ambiciones –sonrió Sonia –Clare aquí presente, intentó el nivel más alto.

—No lo conseguí –soltó la mulata con un suspiro.

—El nivel más alto –respondió.

—Scorpius Malfoy, el soltero mujeriego más cotizado, sólo una chica en esta sala lo ha conseguido en todo su esplendor.

—Claro ¿quién? –elevó una ceja.

—Audrey McLaggen –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo –es el bocado que se comen cuando no quieren socializar sexualmente ¿sabes?

—Tengo entendido que no se le niega a nadie.

—Incluso un mujeriego como él tiene sus reglas.

—Además –aclaró Clare –no obtuve mi primera prueba, pero sí en la segunda –sonrió a Lily ¿te animas?

—Claro ¿en qué consiste la primera prueba?

—Es un juego de coqueteo –informó Sonia –tienes que lograr a base de miradas, y coqueteos sutiles, que uno de los miembros del club, te haga sexo oral.

—Ah –se sonrojó, logrando que las mujeres se rieran divertidas.

—Eres adorable –sonrió Clare, pellizcando su mejilla.

—Scorpius Malfoy es ir directamente a la prueba número diez, Jarvis Whisp es ir a la prueba número nueve, Arthur St. Claire es ir a la prueba número cinco, de ahí, cualquier otro es avanzar simple.

—Bien –aceptó.

—Dime ¿por quién irás?

—Bueno –contestó dudosa.

—Puedes avanzar hasta la diez o quedarte en simple ¿crees que Malfoy sea mucho para ti?

—Díganme ¿Cuántas lo han logrado?

—Somos setenta mujeres, sólo treinta –murmuró Sonia decepcionada –sólo cinco en el tercer intento.

—Tengo tiempo para cumplir la prueba.

—Sólo tres reuniones.

—Bien ¿cuántas en el primer intento? –interrogó.

—Dos –admitió Sonia –Audrey, quien literalmente colocó la primera prueba, y Polly Chapman.

—Creo que iré por Jarvis Whisp –murmuró, sonrojada.

—Es tú decisión –informó Sonia.

—Sólo es una prueba debajo de Malfoy.

—Nadie quiere la prueba nueve, te lo juro –soltó Clare.

—Sólo quieren que sea una más en las estadísticas ¿no?

—Él te trajo, queremos saber si es un patrón que tiene, ya sabes, Audrey McLaggen, Polly Chapman, tú.

—Claro ¿y quién es esa tal Polly? –observó a su alrededor.

—Dejó el club –contestó Sonia.

—Ah –murmuró –iré por Jarvis Whisp.

—Bien –aceptó Clare –sólo miradas, y coqueteos, no puedes tocarlo.

— ¿Y él a mí?

—Sólo coqueteos, tiene que seguirte al baño.

—Y ¿cómo sabrán que cumplí?

—Dulce niña, ellos saben las pruebas –rieron.

—Ah, él avalará.

—Él te puntuará, para cuando ingrese alguien, ya sabes, así como ellos tienen un número, nosotras también.

—Y ¿cuál es la primera prueba de ellos? –elevó una ceja.

—Recibir sexo oral de una de nosotras, para nosotros, esa es la segunda prueba –se encogió de hombros.

—Hacerle sexo oral al nuevo –elevó una ceja, perdiendo un poco el interés.

—No, él tiene que lograrlo, para nosotros, es elegir a uno de ellos, y practicarle sexo oral, es igual, sólo coqueteo.

Lily suspiró, observó a su alrededor, buscando a Jarvis, las reglas eran simples, ya bien explicadas por parte de Sonia y Clare, no podía acercarse a él y charlar, tenía que haber distancia entre ellos, coquetear con él, y hacer que la siguiera al baño fuera de la sala donde estaban reunidos, se sentía nerviosa, si bien Jarvis había dejado claro su interés en ella, aquel era un club que llevaba a cabo pruebas, por lo tanto, como había dicho Clare, iba a la química, no sólo porque querían follar y algo rápido, por esa razón no eligió a Malfoy, conocía lo difícil que podía ser llegar a él de esa forma, y sumando las estadísticas, no quería ser humillada.

Avanzó hasta el mini bar, y dejó que Emily le sirviera un trago de algo que no preguntó, el líquido era transparente, así que pensó que era agua y bebió de un solo trago la mitad del líquido, el alcohol quemó su garganta de forma espantosa, tosió inmediatamente, escupiendo un poco de líquido.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? –Scorpius la sujetó de la cintura –tranquila, tranquila ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí –soltó ronca, la garganta le raspaba –bien, creí que era agua.

El rubio sujetó el vaso y lo olfateo. —Es vodka, sólo a ti se te ocurre tomarlo tan a la ligera.

—Lo lamento.

—Bien, cuéntame ¿Ya has aceptado la prueba? –sonrío.

—Sí, lo hice –informó.

—Bien, entonces es momento de que me aleje.

En cuanto Scorpius se alejó de ella, Audrey tocó una campana, nadie dijo nada, simplemente continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo, charlando entre ellos, bebiendo, su mirada se topó con los ojos azules de Jarvis, que elevó una ceja, para otorgarle una sonrisa de lado, ella negó suavemente, un poco sonrojada, imaginar el rostro de Jarvis entre sus muslos, la hacía sentirse un poco cohibida.

—Vas por buen camino, Potter –murmuró Audrey a sus espaldas.

—Gracias, supongo –la observó sobre su hombro.

—Lo que me sorprende es que no eligieras a Scorpius para esto, ya sabes, es tu mentor, después de todo.

—Supongo que dirás que me seguiría solo por eso.

—No, también porque ha querido meterse entre tus piernas por largo tiempo, sería ganar-ganar para los dos, nunca ha estado con una pelirroja, le dijeron que las pelirrojas son más dulces, ya sabes, entre las piernas, así que su fantasía desde que lo supo, es que fueras su primera pelirroja –hizo un mohín –bueno, tú o tu madre.

—Qué asco ¿mi madre?

—Es bastante sensual tu madre, además, no sabes las veces que se ha masturbado pensando en ella –se burló de ella –suerte con Whisp.

—X—

Las demás bebidas hizo que las sirviera Walter, había pasado bastante tiempo, eran casi la media noche, y Jarvis se había movido hablando con los miembros de medusa, mientras la miraba de vez en vez, Lily suspiró, aún con la imagen y las náuseas de imaginar a Scorpius fantaseando con su madre, era una imagen asquerosa en la mente de Lily.

Avanzó hasta el baño, tenía que vaciar su estómago, y mejor el retrete que la alfombra que lucía extremadamente cara.

—Me has hecho sufrir, Potter –murmuró Jarvis detrás de ella, sobresaltándola.

—Jarvis –se giró hasta él.

—Creo que olvidaste el hecho de que te tenía que seguir hasta el baño –sonrío encantador –y para poder seguirte, primero tenías que venir aquí –señaló con la cabeza el lugar.

—Es verdad –río divertida –realmente creí que no lo lograría.

—Aún no lo has logrado, lograste que te siguiera, pero no que te hiciera sexo oral.

—Ah.

—Podría hacerlo aquí, si no te molesta a ti.

—Cierto, que idiota soy –abrió la puerta, ella entró al lugar, seguida de Whisp.

Jarvis era más alto que ella, así que levantó el rostro para observarlo, era bastante atractivo, sus labios carnosos, sus hermosos ojos azules, su nariz afilada y respingada, fácilmente podría ser modelo.

—Créeme que disfrutare esto.

El joven se hincó, hasta que su rostro quedo a la altura del vientre de Lily, recitó las mismas palabras que Scorpius _«Si quieres que me detenga lo haré»_, provocando una creciente decepción, no era Malfoy siendo cuidadoso, ayudándola para sus propósitos de superar su miedo a la intimidad con los hombres, era Malfoy, recitando una regla de su estúpido código de mujeriegos y zorras, era un mujeriego cumpliendo su fantasía de tenerla como la primera pelirroja a la cual probar.

Sintió a Jarvis incorporarse, su rostro quedo frente al de ella, la expresión en su rostro y la preocupación en su mirada la tranquilizaron.

—Olvida esto un momento, Lily ¿quieres? –Acunó su mejilla con su mano –si no quieres hacerlo, no lo haré, saldré y diré que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, te daré un maravilloso diez, si quieres a Scorpius en mi lugar, lo traeré aquí.

—No –soltó, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro –estoy bien, es solo que...

—Está bien –sujetó su barbilla.

—Lo lamento, me estoy comportando como una idiota, sé que esto es parte de lo que tienen marcado en su código...

—Espera, la regla de decirte que nos detendremos es parte obligatoria, en ambas partes, mi preocupación por ti, no, te lo dije en mi bar ¿no es así?

—Cierto –sonrío.

—Bien, entonces ¿me concederás el honor?

—Sí –soltó convencida.

Jarvis Whisp no anduvo por las ramas, fue directamente a donde tenía que ir, sentir su rostro entre sus muslos la sonrojó, su aliento cálido la hizo respingar, su mano se aferró al toallero en cuanto la boca del castaño se pegó a su clítoris, fue lo primero que la lengua del chico tocó, para después sentir como la devoraba, los movimientos eran expertos, no andaba por las ramas, ella se golpeó la cabeza al echarla hacia atrás a causa del placer, estaba segura que Clare y Sonia habían dicho solamente sexo oral, pero cuando una falange callosa se restregó en sus pliegues, apuntando hacia su entrada, chilló de placer.

Maldito fuese Jarvis Whisp por ser un maldito mujeriego, que sabía muy bien como satisfacer a una mujer, estaba yendo directo a donde tenía que ir para llevarla a la gloria, el pulgar del varón se introdujo en la intimidad de Lily, haciéndole morderse el labio, la boca del chico volvió a pegarse a su intimidad, haciendo un ritmo alternando su dedo y sus movimientos de lengua.

Lily sintió el orgasmo llegando a ella violentamente, gimió fuertemente, sujetando los cabellos color miel del chico, este sonrío cuando la sintió terminar, y continuó con lo que hacía.

—X—

Lily salió del baño rumbo al salón, caminando despacio, las piernas le flaqueaban a causa del placer recibido, el chico había tenido el detalle de usar magia para dejarla tan presentable como había entrado al pequeño lugar.

—Te fue bastante bien, al parecer –sonrío Sonia.

—Merlín –masculló Lily –sin duda es maravilloso.

—No por nada es el Co-fundador del club.

—Cierto.

Un humo de color púrpura salió de los labios de una estatua que estaba al fondo del lugar, del lado contrario de la chimenea, todos la observaron con una sonrisa, pero los ojos grises de Scorpius la hicieron removerse incomoda.

—Vaya, al parecer has sido digna de una mención honorífica –aplaudió Clare.

—No sé qué, signifique eso.

—No muchas lo logran –sonrío Sonia –significa que Jarvis te ha colocado la máxima puntuación, y una mención honorífica, de que has superado cualquiera de las expectativas.

El chico entro media hora después al lugar, se reunió con los demás, no antes de otorgarle una mirada y una sonrisa, Lily se sonrojó, al recordar la suavidad con la que la trató, la había besado de forma encantadora después del sexo oral.

La charla dio paso a unos pocos aperitivos, y cerca de las dos de la mañana, la reunión se dio por terminada, Lily se cambió tranquilamente, Scorpius no le había dirigido una sola palabra después de que volviera del baño, y lo agradecía, todo ese sentimiento de tranquilidad se había ido al recordar las palabras de Audrey.

—Descansa –comentó él, y se fue hasta la mesa del comedor a seguir estudiando.

Toda la galantería se había ido, ahora usaba unos pantalones de pijama y su cabello estaba desordenado, él había desaparecido por un largo rato una vez que Jarvis charló con él.

—M—

Lily terminó de atar la nota a la pata de la lechuza, apenas despertó, lo primero que hizo fue escribirle a Albus, tal y como lo había prometido cuando fue a despedirse, no había ido a Osaka, pero no había necesidad de que su hermano lo supiera.

—Arthur dijo que habías comenzado este club hace diez años, pero perdiste tu virginidad a los 17, con Audrey ¿cómo es eso posible?

—Inicie el club, pero no como lo que era en ese momento, solo éramos unos perdedores, hasta que Jarvis se nos unió, ya sabes, es de la edad de James, con más experiencia.

—Así que Jarvis es el Co-fundador por eso, y no van sus puestos por quién es mejor.

—Entonces, según tú, Jarvis tendría que liderar el club, porque es mejor que yo.

—Él solo me practicó sexo oral, no he ido más allá con él.

—Podrías –sonrío divertido –la próxima prueba.

—Tener sexo con él.

—No, pero yo no puedo decirte, ese les corresponde a alguna de las Zeus.

—Bien –sonrío –tengo hambre ¿preparo algo o ya desayunaste?

—Ya desayune, pero no me negaría a tus parques, ya sabes, me encantaron.

—Bien.

Lily se puso de pie, Scorpius la siguió con la mirada, la noche de ayer, o más bien esa misma madrugada, ella había ido al baño de aquella villa con Jarvis, cuando pensó que lo había elegido a él, no, simplemente había ido tras Whisp, estaba enfadado y frustrado de saber que otro la había tocado de aquella manera.

—Aquí tienes –puso una pila de panqués frente a él como aquella vez, la miel escurría a los lados y la mantequilla se derretía por el calor.

La sujetó de la muñeca, Tirando de ella, hasta sentarla en su regazo, la besó de forma brusca, desesperada, Lily gimió de la sorpresa.

—Sí me dices que me detenga, lo haré –recitó una de las frases obligatorias que había en el código, Jarvis las había recitado todas para ella una vez que le suplico que se las dijera.

Ella aceptó, así que Scorpius volvió a besarla, pasó su brazo detrás de las rodillas de Lily y la sujetó de la espalda, alzándola, cuando creyó que la llevaría hasta la cama, él la depositó sobre la mesa, aventó los libros, usó su varita para deshacerse de los pantalones de la pijama de Lily, bajó los propios hasta las rodillas junto con los bóxer, hizo las pantaletas de Lily a un lado, y le penetro sin más, ella se quejó, aquello no iba por buen camino, la embistió un par de veces.

—Scorpius –se quejó Lily, gimió a causa del ardor en su intimidad, no estaba lubricada lo suficiente como para eso.

—Lily –la nombro, con tono gutural, moviéndose más rápido.

—No, detente –lo empujó.

Abandonó su interior, confundido, la joven frunció el ceño, la vista perdida, confundida y un tanto nublada de Scorpius la preocupó un momento, suspiró, se acercó a él de nuevo, uniendo sus labios a los de él, en un beso incómodo, no le molestaba el sexo rápido y rudo, era el que normalmente habían tenido la semana pasada, pero antes, él se había preocupado al menos de excitarla lo suficiente.

—Se enfriarán los panqués –murmuró.

—Sí, claro.

—X—

La vista de la pelirroja estaba fija en la superficie del estanque artificial, el extremo de su lápiz golpeaba la hoja del pequeño cuaderno que estaba recargado en sus piernas, suspiró, acababa de darse cuenta de que no comprendía para nada a los hombres, y tampoco estaba muy segura de querer hacerlo, Jarvis Whisp, por ejemplo, se comportaba siempre como un caballero, a veces dudaba que fuese un mujeriego sin causa como todos pensaban, o a Scorpius Malfoy; que aunque a veces quería justificarlo, no podía encontrar una buena razón, él siempre conseguía lo que quería sin importarle nada más, se lo había dicho Audrey, se lo habían comentado Clare y Sonia, él se lo había comprobado por la mañana en el comedor.

Observó la caja junto a ella, estaría ahí sola los próximos dos días, mientras el rubio iba a presentar uno de sus famosos exámenes, no le había dado muchos detalles, y no es como si le interesara del todo, estar sola le relajaba, la tranquilidad, el tiempo para sí misma.

Regresó al estudio cuando le dio hambre, debería preparar algo sencillo, estaba notando lo floja que era, sonrió para sí misma, le agradaba poder descubrirse poco a poco, sin la presión en sus hombros todo el tiempo.

Despegó el pergamino de la puerta.

_«Te preparé algo para que comas, está guardado, espero que lo disfrutes; y me disculpes por el mal rato de esta mañana.»_

—M—

Scorpius entregó su pergamino al auror que estaba al frente, no lo miró, simplemente se limitó a estirar la mano y a sujetar las respuestas del rubio, salió del lugar, el pasillo estaba bastante concurrido, sonrió cuando un chico se detuvo frente a él.

—Hace días que no sé nada de ti –se cruzó de brazos.

—Vamos, no me vas a hacer una escena de celos, ¿o sí, Al? –sonrió.

—La verdad es que no; pero el hecho de que no llegaras al apartamento me sorprendió, me preocupé al tercer día de que no aparecieras.

—Hasta el tercer día, vaya mejor amigo.

—Bueno, dos días sin aparecer son comunes en ti, tres van fuera de toda regla ¿o código? –soltó en un tono neutro.

—Son mis reglas, yo hago con ellas lo que quiero, después de todo, se hicieron para romperse.

—Es por eso que los metemos a Azkaban –le recordó –por ese pensamiento infantil y patético.

—Bueno, no es como si hubiese hecho una maldición imperdonable o algo así.

—Bien, es mi noche libre ¿quieres ir a beber algo? –lo cuestionó Albus.

—Supongo, necesito una noche de chicos –golpeó el hombro de su amigo.

—Bien, bar de siempre, no faltes ¿o tienes algo mejor que hacer?

—Nada.

Scorpius no podía volver al estudio hasta que esos dos exámenes los hubiese presentado, así que ir hasta allá, y hacerlo con Lily era algo imposible, suspiró, los días corrían, y eso significaba que las dos semanas de Lily terminarían, ella volvería a su apartamento, y él, con Albus al suyo.

—Por cierto –Albus se detuvo, para observarlo sobre su hombro –la señora Chapman me envió una lechuza.

Scorpius se tensó en cuanto escuchó el apellido, levantó la vista hasta su mejor amigo, y por más que intentó, no pudo ocultar su incomodidad para su mejor amigo.

—Claro ¿qué quería?

—No has respondido las lechuzas, la invitación para lo de Polly.

—Albus, sabes mejor que nadie que no pienso ir.

—Ya pasaron seis años, Scorpius, en algún momento, tendrás que enfrentarlo.

—Sí, pero no va a ser ahora.

—X—

Cerca de las nueve de la noche, Albus y Scorpius se aparecieron en el callejón al lado del bar de Jarvis Whisp, sólo Lily desconocía que sus hermanos no lo toleraban mucho, pero con ella siempre había sido bastante amable y cordial.

—Me encantaría que Lily hiciera una redada en este bar algún día –soltó Albus, gruñendo.

—Bueno, Albus, tienes que superar que Jarvis jamás te quisiera en el equipo, y que pateara el trasero de tu hermano cada año –sonrió.

—Que Whisp atrapara la snitch primero que Jamie, no significa que fuese suficiente para derrotar a Gryffindor.

—Es que no sé, ¿realmente alguna vez dejaste de ser un Gryffindor de closet? –bromeó el rubio.

—Bueno, es mi hermano ¿qué tiene de malo apoyar a la familia sobre una estúpida rivalidad de casas?

—Cierto –aceptó el rubio.

—Además, si mal no recuerdo, te gustaba el equipo de Gryffindor más que el de Slytherin.

Scorpius no iba a rebatir ese comentario; aunque notó la insinuación oculta, Lily Luna se había integrado al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, en su cuarto año del colegio, y Albus había notado el insistente interés de él por mirar más de la cuenta a la pelirroja.

—Torposoplo –murmuró Albus, así que el menú oculto estuvo disponible para ellos –whisky de fuego –pidió –y para él una margarita.

—Imbécil –le empujó Scorpius –whisky también, por favor.

—Supongo que vienes seguido por aquí.

—Normalmente, es mi zona de cacería –admitió –ya sabes, chicas muggles, brujas, de todo –sonrió.

—Sí, no me sorprende, tu club ese, el que recuperaste de tu abuelo, supongo que tiene miembros con toda clase de negocios, que les facilite el follar ¿no?

—No quisiste unirte a nosotros, no me vengas ahora con celos.

—No son celos –sujetó el whisky cuando el barman lo deslizó por la barra de madera, el rubio hizo lo propio con su bebida.

—Eres mi mejor amigo, Albus, siempre ha sido así –pasó su brazo por los hombros del Potter mediano.

—Ah, no puede ser –gruñó.

—Lo dices como si lo consideraras malo.

—No –señaló el cartel detrás de la barra –el exnovio de Lily sale en ese cartel.

—Ah, no tenía idea de que tocaba en una banda –mintió.

—Ni yo, Lily es bastante… reservada con su vida privada.

—Bueno, ella sólo me habla cuando no le queda de otra, si estamos en el mismo lugar y se da cuenta de mi presencia.

—Sí, es bastante… despistada.

—No le agrado, pero ¿por qué? –frunció el ceño.

—Lily es complicada, creí habértelo dicho.

—Lo mismo dijiste de James, y éste me habla bastante bien cuando coincidimos en el mismo sitio.

—James es más sociable que Lily y que yo ¿recuerdas eso? No tengo muchos amigos.

—Por qué te gusta ser misterioso, estás robando mi encanto y mi personalidad, creo que te juntaste mucho con mi padre en las vacaciones de navidad que pasabas en la Mansión.

—Es mejor en pociones que mi padre.

—Sí, sin la trampa de tener el libro de Snape, no era muy bueno ¿cierto?

—Una vez, hizo que la poción imitara a Slimer –se encogió de hombros –es un fantasma verde, de los cazafantasmas –aclaró para Scorpius que frunció el cejo consternado –el favorito de Lily, por cierto.

Scorpius fingió no prestar atención al último hecho, pero lo almacenó en su cerebro, en el apartado dedicado sólo a todo lo relacionado a Lily Luna Potter, por muy irrelevante que eso pareciera para el resto, él se encargaba de tenerlo a mano, por si en algún momento necesitaba pretender que le gustaba lo mismo que a ella.

Tendría que investigar qué demonios era eso de cazafantasmas y prestar mucha atención a ese Slimer.

—Bien, mientras tanto, salud, por mis malditos exámenes –estiró el vaso en alto.

—Salud, espero que los apruebes, no quiero otro compañero.

—Gracias por el apoyo, aunque sea por algo tan frívolo –sonrió.


	19. Boggart.

Scorpius estaba más que arrepentido de haberle dicho a Albus que se quedaría un poco más en cuanto la rubia de ojos castaños le guiñó un ojo, mientras que con un ligero movimiento le invitaba a seguirla, ahora estaba atrapado en un cubículo del baño de mujeres, y si no estaba del todo equivocado, en el mismo en donde Lily lo había llevado, claro que las cosas iban por el lado contrario.

No había usado un hechizo; ninguno, por lo tanto, estaba bastante seguro de que todo el bar estaba enterado de que alguien estaba cogiendo en los baños, se adentró una vez más en la rubia, normalmente no le molestaba que ellas gimieran de esa manera, pero ahora estaba irritado.

Abandonó el interior de la mujer, la giró rápidamente, haciendo que ésta se sujetara de la tubería del retrete.

Scorpius penetró rápidamente a la chica, sin esperar más, mientras empujaba sus caderas contra el trasero bien formado de la mujer, las rodillas de la joven golpeaban la cerámica del retrete, el chico colocó su mano en la espalda baja de la joven, mientras se movía más y más rápido, hasta que la sintió estremecerse.

Abandonó el interior de la joven una vez que éste alcanzara su propio clímax, la puerta del cubículo se abrió y una luz le cegó repentinamente.

—Sí, ya decía yo, que ni muy enamorado, ni nada que no eras un acompañante.

Scorpius rodó los ojos enfadado, la voz del exnovio de Lily golpeó sus oídos y fue el sonido más irritante que pudiese encontrar, casi prefería el llanto de una mandrágora adulta, que escucharlo parlotear.

—Listo –sonrió victorioso.

— ¡Oye! –gritó la mujer, acomodándose el vestido, que daba igual, porque no cubría demasiado de cualquier manera.

—Tranquila, cariño, se la he enviado a una amiga mía, que estaba muy convencida de que traer a este tipo aquí mismo, era bastante novedoso para él –rió –yo la eliminaré, y no dudo que ella en cuanto –miró el aparato –listo, la ha visto –giró el aparato.

Scorpius no entendía nada de lo que era aquello, así que simplemente se acomodó los calzoncillos, se cerró los pantalones y abandonó el lugar sin darle mucha importancia; no podía marcharse al estudio y preguntarle a Lily ¿qué rayos era todo eso?

Cuando llegó a su apartamento y de Albus, escuchó los ronquidos de su amigo desde su habitación, así que avanzó hasta la ducha, y de ahí hasta su habitación.

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Lo del baño del bar no era común en él, estaba irritado, y sino significara una mala reputación para él, habría abandonado a esa chica a mitad del sexo, gruñó, no podía ocurrirle algo así a él; arruinaría todo por lo que había trabajado por años.

—M—

Lily se estiró por completo, había dormido mejor que nunca, había estado haciendo literalmente nada, sólo comiendo, paseando a los alrededores, guardó sus cosas en su maleta, le quedaban tres días de vacaciones, y una nota del _famoso club Zeus, _le había llegado la noche anterior, le pedían que acudiera para lo que sería su segunda prueba, o la novena, gracias al enorme escalafón que había obtenido gracias a Jarvis Whisp.

El silencio de su apartamento no era muy diferente de aquel estudio, gracias a los hechizos que había colocado, se dejó caer en el sofá, encendió la televisión y observó el aparato sobre la mesa, frunció el ceño, esas casi dos semanas lejos, había olvidado el aparato; suponía que tenía una o dos notificaciones, no es que fuera muy popular en el mundo muggle.

Gruñó, mensaje de Josh ¿qué quería ese imbécil?

Abrió el mensaje, la imagen de Scorpius y una rubia desnuda apareció ante su mirada, frunció el cejo, sin comprender.

_Claro ¿y qué se supone que eso me interesa? _

Cerró la aplicación y se dedicó a revisar los demás pendientes, algunas cosas de trabajo, mensajes de Lucy, invitándola al bar de Jarvis, bueno, no es como si su compañera supiera que conocía al dueño, estaba contestándole, cuando la respuesta de Josh apareció.

_Es sólo para que te des cuenta, que no importa lo mucho que te esfuerces, hay una clara diferencia entre los mujeriegos, como yo, y los promiscuos como él, si reuniste el valor suficiente y te acostaste con él, ojalá te cuidaras, no vayas a contraer alguna ETS; sólo por darme celos._

Lily suspiró, no pensaba darle mucha importancia a eso, pero mientras más pronto aclarara las cosas con Josh, mejor.

_Aunque no mereces una explicación, te la daré._

_Scorpius no me interesa, te dije claramente que puedo tener al hombre que yo quiera a mis pies, o entre mis piernas, y aunque cómo pudiste notar por la foto que tomaste, lo bien formado, y lo bien dotado que está, ÉL NO ME INTERESA._

_Puedes tomarle todas las fotos que quieras y armar tu propia carpeta y enviarlas, las borraré, porque sólo a él le incumbe con cuantas mujeres se acuesta o no. Si es un promiscuo o un mujeriego, me da exactamente igual, así que, por favor, deja de acosarlo, no sé si le van los tipos como tú, pero si quieres, puedes tratarlo con él, no me tomen de intermediaria, gracias._

Terminó de redactar el mensaje para Lucy, aún faltaban unas horas para su reunión con el club Zeus, pero se ducharía, estaba de mal humor gracias a Josh ¿hasta cuándo dejaría de meterse en su vida?

La luz roja parpadeo incansable en su móvil, creyó que Lucy le había contestado, pero no había sido así, era Josh, de nuevo.

_Me va que no te vaya, al igual que yo, no vale la pena, que las cosas entre nosotros no fueran bien y termináramos bastante mal, no significa que en su momento no te amé, ten cuidado con él; por favor._

Al mensaje iba adjunto un audio, y aunque pensó en eliminarlo sin escucharlo, porque lo que menos quería era oír la voz de Josh, añadió otro mensaje de texto.

_No lo elimines, escucha, si no confías en mí, confía en lo que escuches. Suerte, Lily._

_—Así que, estás enamorado de ella ¿no? –se burló Josh._

_—Enamorarme ¿de alguien como Lily Luna Potter? –soltó en un tono burlesco Scorpius._

_—Bueno, es que esa actitud de “ella es mía, no la toques”, pues me hiciste pensar que estabas enamorado de ella, pero bueno, apenas si se conocen._

_—Ella sólo me interesa de una manera –hizo una pausa –bueno, no de una sola, sino de todas las posiciones en que pueda tenerla, después puedo regresártela, por si te va usar algo reciclado._

_—Vaya, estás llevando la apuesta a un nivel más alto ¿no?_

_—No necesito apostar, pero si quieres lo haré, veamos quién le regala su primer orgasmo en la vida, creo que la pobre necesita uno con urgencia. _

_—Ella no va a acostarse contigo –soltó irritado Josh._

_—Claro ¿por qué tú lo dices? –Rió Scorpius –veamos, haré esto por ti, le quitaré lo frío y aburrido, y te la regresaré tan lista y buena como las zorras que te gustan ¿te parece?_

_—Vaya que tienes una mente bastante perversa, chico Scorpius, pero Lily ya no me interesa de esa manera._

_—Bueno, la dejaste ir sin sacarle el jugo, supongo que…_

_—Está bien, apostemos –soltó Josh._

_—Te apuesto que haré de ella la mejor come hombres que exista en esta miserable ciudad, será peor que una viuda negra, y no me tomará ni dos semanas._

_—Si ganas, haré lo que quieras –aceptó Josh –pero en cambio, si ella no se acuesta contigo en esas dos semanas, la dejarás en paz._

_—Bien, si gano, me divertiré con ella más de dos semanas, hasta que me canse o me aburra._

_—Trato –aceptó Josh._

—M—

La villa estaba tranquila, Walter la recibió y la dejó pasar sin necesidad de una credencial, ni de que algún miembro estuviese presente, Emily la guio hasta uno de los salones; había cuatro mujeres dentro, pero ninguna de ellas era Clare o Sonia, no reconoció a nadie, eso la hizo sentirse un poco cohibida.

—Buenas tardes –saludó.

—Hermoso vestido –se burló una de ellas.

—Recibí una lechuza, sobre…

—Tu prueba, sí, lo sabemos, Adeline la envió, es la encargada de la prueba número nueve.

—Debiste elegir a Scorpius, no sé por qué nadie quiere hacer mi prueba –rió divertida Adeline.

—Sí, Clare y Sonia dijeron algo parecido a eso –frunció el ceño, consternada.

—Oh, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ven –extendió su mano, Lily la sujetó poco convencida –es la semana inglesa, dentro de un armario –le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No suena tan… aterrador.

—Lo sé.

Adeline se detuvo frente la puerta del armario, le indicó a Lily con una mirada que entrara, la pelirroja llevó la mano hasta el picaporte.

—Lo olvidé, tu varita, por favor –estiró la mano de nueva cuenta.

—Claro.

Adeline abrió la puerta del armario, empujó a Lily dentro y echó un hechizo complicado a la cerradura, Lily notó de inmediato la falta de luz alguna, eso no le agradaba, si no era tan aterrador, ¿por qué?

—No hay luz aquí dentro –murmuró.

— ¿Luz? No seas tonta ¿para qué querrías luz ahí dentro?

—Al menos dime ¿con quién tendré que hacer la prueba?

—Es un boggart –soltó con una risa escandalosa –te recomiendo no abrir los ojos, aunque está oscuro, podría adoptar la forma de lo que más temes, y no traes varita –rió.

—Pero ¡esto es una idiotez! –bramó e intentó abrir la puerta.

—No es tan incómodo, tienes que tener vasta experiencia, incluso un boggart puede dártela –el resto de las mujeres rieron.

Lily sintió algo viscoso ascender por su pierna, chilló asqueada, mientras golpeaba la puerta, suplicándoles que le dejaran salir, pero lo poco que alcanzaba a oír detrás de la puerta por su pulso acelerado, y su propio pánico, eran risas incontrolables.

— ¡No! –chilló asustada, estaba tan oscuro, que no sabía si tenía los ojos abiertos o cerrados.

—No tengas miedo, dulzura, no es nada que no te agrade –sintió unos dedos largos acariciar su mejilla.

—Sebastian –susurró sin aliento –por favor, aléjate…

—Y ¿qué si no quiero?

Las manos de Sebastian se colocaron en el cuello de Lily, cerrando el paso del oxígeno, ella golpeó tanto como pudo.

—Chicas ¿alguna podría decirme que es tanto alboroto?

La voz del hombre llegó a Lily como un pequeño brillo de esperanza, se liberó del agarre y golpeó la puerta, desesperada.

—Por favor ¡Ayúdame! –chilló, sintió la piel de sus manos doloridas a causa de las astillas.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Lily cayó en brazos del hombre y cuando la luz golpeó dentro del armario, una sombra se escabulló por el lugar, las mujeres dejaron de reír de inmediato.

—Es un… es un… es un boggart –se estremeció de miedo.

—Tranquila, Lily, estás bien, ahora estás bien –la abrazó contra su pecho –díganme ¿de quién ha sido la idea?

—No es tu asunto –soltó una mujer enfadada.

— ¿Audrey autorizó esto? –bramó enfadado.

—Son asuntos del Zeus, no de los Medusa, así que no te hagas el que todo lo puedes, Jarvis.

—Hablaré con Audrey sobre esto, creo que leyeron el maldito código ¿no es así? No ponemos en peligro a los nuestros.

—Ella no es de los nuestros todavía, además, se suponía que tenía que ser un elfo doméstico, asustarla, no un boggart de verdad –bramó Adeline.

—Sí, por supuesto –bramó furioso –de todos modos, hablaré con Audrey, para que tome cartas en el asunto.

—Sabes que sólo nos vetará un mes, no pueden hacernos más, no le pasó nada –se cuadró frente a él.

—Idiotas –soltó enfadado Jarvis.

El castaño tomó en brazos a Lily y subió con ella por las escaleras, la pelirroja se tensó cuando pensó que la llevaría a una alcoba, pero se adentró a una amplia oficina, bastante bien organizada, la dejó sobre el sofá de terciopelo gris.

—Lamento lo ocurrido –soltó –tal parece que no les has agradado a todas las miembros del Zeus.

—No les he hecho nada –soltó, aun temblando.

—Bueno, tienes que comprender que Scorpius es el sueño de muchas por aquí, y al parecer, alguien esparció el rumor de que si te trajo aquí, es porque va a iniciarte él personalmente.

—Iniciarme él ¿qué significa eso?

—Bueno, hay miembros que sólo responden al fundador –se encogió de hombros –no se acuestan con nadie más en el círculo.

—Y ¿tú tienes tus propios miembros? –él sonrió.

—No, a decir verdad, he estado pensando en la posibilidad de pasarle la batuta a Arthur.

—Eres muy bueno en lo que haces ¿por qué querrías dejar esta vida?

—Es bueno tener aventuras, pero… la verdad, estoy buscando una relación estable, ya sabes, una esposa, una casa, un perro e hijos, todo el paquete.

—Tienes la edad de mi hermano, eres muy joven para querer eso.

—Bueno, es algo que siempre he querido, como ya dije, es bueno tener aventuras, pero yo no me veo a los cincuenta buscando una mujer diferente cada noche, por el contrario, sólo quiero encontrar a una mujer encantadora con quien compartir mi futuro.

Lily levantó la vista hasta él, no la observaba a ella, sino más bien a un punto lejano en la alfombra de color verde oscuro; Lily se recorrió, hasta quedar junto a él, lo sujetó de la mano.

—Es complicado imaginar a un hombre queriendo eso –sonrió –pero…

Lily acercó su rostro hasta Jarvis y lo besó, éste respondió de inmediato, ella rompió el beso y sonrió ¿por qué Jarvis Whisp la estaba besando con tanta suavidad y delicadeza? Jamás la habían besado así, un pequeño chispazo de calor brotó en el centro de su pecho, volvió a besarlo y en menos de lo que esperó, se estaba subiendo a horcajadas sobre el hombre de ojos azules, las manos del varón se colocaron en su cintura.

—Eres la chica más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida –murmuró él, besando su cuello y descendiendo.

Lily lo empujó, hasta recargarlo en el respaldo del sofá, siguiendo su cuerpo con el suyo, mientras éste besaba su pecho y se movía por su clavícula, sintió las amplias manos de Jarvis colocarse extendidas en su espalda, abrazándola contra él, mientras se besaban.

Mordió el labio inferior de Jarvis, jalándolo un poco, sonrieron divertidos, ni siquiera estaban teniendo sexo, y las caricias eran suaves, sin embargo, Lily jamás se había sentido tan completa en su vida.

¿Así se sentía gustarle realmente a alguien?

Gustarle de una forma sana; sin involucrar jugarretas, sin poner como pretexto unas estúpidas pruebas y un club sexual.

—Ah, no puedo creer que se te ocurriera traer un maldito, boggart ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando, Arthur?

La voz de Scorpius resonó por toda la oficina, se detuvo en la puerta; quedándose casi petrificado ante la visión de Lily sobre el regazo de Jarvis Whisp, eso no lo hizo para nada feliz.

—Lamento interrumpirlos.

—Sí, supongo que sí –soltó Lily, regresó el tirante de encaje a su hombro y se quitó de encima de Jarvis.

—Walter me localizó para decirme lo que ocurrió ¿estás bien?

La sujetó de la barbilla, pero el tacto le produjo nauseas a Lily, el tenerlo enfrente le recordaba aquél audio, no podía creer que había sido demasiado estúpida en confiar en él, después de todo, Scorpius se lo había advertido antes, recordó sus palabras_ «No todos los amigos de una buena persona son, necesariamente, buenas personas, a veces sólo queremos creer que lo son ¿no lo crees?» _

Bueno, lo había comprobado con él, no le importaba no gustarle, pero se sentía asqueada la manera en la que las mujeres eran para él un simple objeto, un descargue físico y meramente sexual.

—Jarvis ¿puedes sacarme de aquí, por favor? –suplicó.

—Ah, sí, claro –se puso de pie, incómodo.

Lily soltó una débil risa, la incomodidad era por la creciente erección que aquel contacto había dejado.

—Necesito hablar contigo un momento, después podrás irte con ella.

—Bien ¿me permites un momento a solas con él, Lily?

—Desde luego, no tardes –lo besó suavemente en el mentón y salió.

—X—

Lily estuvo vigilada por Walter cuando salió de la oficina, según lo que le dijo el varón, era para evitar otro altercado con las miembros del Zeus, la pelirroja estuvo de acuerdo esta vez.

Sus dedos tamborilearon más rápido, estaba desesperada, y aunque no escuchaba del todo bien, Jarvis y Scorpius estaban discutiendo, se escuchaban las voces alteradas, pero no podía distinguir de qué iban, se puso de pie de un salto cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe, la puerta se abrió violentamente.

La mirada del castaño se posó en ella, suspiró y relajó los hombros, le sonrió tranquilo ¿cómo podía serenarse tan fácilmente?

—En el momento que quieras, podemos irnos, Lily –informó.

La mirada olivo de la joven fue hasta la única persona en el interior de la oficina, el rubio tenía la mano en la cara, cuando sus ojos grises se posaron en ella, notó la sangre de su labio y la nariz.

—Ahora es un buen momento –murmuró, dándole la espalda a Scorpius y marchándose primero que Jarvis del corredor.

—Te lo encargo, Walter –murmuró el castaño al empleado, pero Lily lo alcanzó a escuchar –no está de un buen humor, deberías tenerlo vigilado, manda una lechuza a Audrey y otra a Albus Potter, ellos se encargarán, lo conocen mejor que nadie.

—Sí, señor.

Adeline se interpuso en el camino de Lily, por un momento, la joven pelirroja pensó que se disculparía, pero en cuanto los ojos de la mujer se posaron en Jarvis, toda pista de arrepentimiento se esfumó, dejando una mirada de desdén.

—Temo que no has pasado la prueba y…

—No me interesa su club –soltó Lily, enfadada.

—Claro ¿qué más puedes decir al ser rechazada? –se burló.

—Es mejor irnos, Lily, antes de que Walter nos eche de aquí.

—Walter no puede echarte, eres el Co-Fundador –soltó Adeline, coqueta.

—Era, dejé mi papel en el club.

—Pero ¿cuándo? –hizo a Lily a un lado bruscamente.

—Hace un momento, Scorpius está al tanto, así que ahora, el nuevo Co-Fundador es Arthur St. Claire.

—No, no puedes –lo sujetó de los brazos –te lo suplico, fue sólo un error de nuestra parte, ella no vale tanto la pena, Jarvis –se aferró a él.

—Lo lamento, Adeline, pero no hay marcha atrás, tu error casi tiene consecuencias graves para Lily, además, era algo que tenía en mente un tiempo atrás –observó a la pelirroja, que lo observaba sorprendida.

—Es por ella ¿no es así? –Bufó, golpeando al chico en el pecho –es por esta estúpida que te vas.

—Es mi decisión, pero si quiero convencerla de lo en serio que quiero estar con ella, creo que Lily merece que me olvide de algo como esto.

Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, ni siquiera se había percatado de que Scorpius estaba a unos peldaños de ellos, hasta que Adeline hizo a un lado a Jarvis, y le suplicó al rubio de que no aceptara que el castaño renunciara a su lugar en el club.

—Es decisión de él, no me queda más que respetarla, Adeline –acarició su mejilla, y le sonrió de forma fingida.

—Sólo viniste aquí para arruinarlo todo, maldita mojigata.

Jarvis se puso delante de Lily, recibiendo el golpe directo, no fue muy fuerte, después de todo, Adeline era una mujer extremadamente delgada, con el cuerpo perfecto para ser una top model.

—Vámonos, Lily.

—Claro –musitó.

La mano de Jarvis era cálida, cubrió toda la de ella y le dio un suave apretón, tranquilizándola, extrañamente, el berrinche de la otra mujer, no había afectado para nada la visión que tenía de Jarvis. ¿Dónde había estado todo ese tiempo?

—Vayamos a cambiarnos y te invito un helado ¿qué dices? Nos vendría bien, después de tremenda tarde.

—Ya es demasiado tarde ¿no lo crees?

—Bueno, tiene sus ventajas ser el dueño de un bar ¿te molestaría si lo comemos en mi despacho? Cero interrupciones, sólo tú y yo.

—Suena bien, pero ¿y si hay algún problema?

—Tengo una mano derecha, y sí, es una chica, es fabulosa cuando se trata de patearnos el trasero a los hombres.

—Claro ¿por qué una mujer?

—Bueno, me di cuenta, de que tener una jefa de seguridad es mejor, las chicas no se sienten acosadas cuando acuden por ayuda, si alguien las molesta, es más fácil que lo hablen con ella, mi antiguo jefe de seguridad era un imbécil, tocó a algunas chicas que pidieron ayuda por acoso, así que lo envíe derechito a la mierda –bufó enfadado.

—M—

Albus levantó la vista hasta la chimenea, Scorpius apareció un segundo después, con el traje bastante desordenado, y qué decirse de los cabellos.

—Es bueno que no me toque lavarte la ropa, sólo mira la cantidad de labial en esa camisa –se burló.

—Bueno, es lo que pasa cuando siete chicas quieren su turno contigo –se encogió de hombros.

—Nuevo record, vaya ¿se debe a lo mismo? –interrogó.

Scorpius se detuvo y observó a su mejor amigo, la insistencia de Audrey en las lechuzas y la pregunta de Albus le hizo maldecir por lo bajo, ese maldito Jarvis Whisp se había encargado de echarlo por la borda de todas las maneras posibles, primero, siendo un maldito traidor, como tantas veces el tipo frente a él le había advertido, se había robado a Lily, aun y cuando sabía los sentimientos que él tenía por ella, no le importó entrometerse.

—No, no es la razón –soltó, enfadado.

—Me preocupas, Scor –se puso de pie –te conozco mejor que nadie ¿lo recuerdas?

—No, Albus, no me conoces mejor que nadie, ni yo a ti, hubo un momento en que sí, pero de la nada, empezaste a bloquearme de tu vida, sólo me contabas cosas superficiales, incluso ahora, eres la versión mejorada de mi padre, sólo mírate –lo empujó cuando se acercó más hacia él.

—Hay cosas que no puedo contarte porque involucran a mi familia, Scorpius.

—Antes también, y me las contabas, ahora solo somos dos imbéciles pretendiendo seguir siendo los mejores amigos, pero no sabemos nada el uno del otro.

—Quizás tú no sepas mis cosas, pero yo de ti –se burló –lo sé todo.

—No, no lo sabes todo –se burló.

—Claro que sí ¿quieres un ejemplo? –Scorpius asintió –como que estás enamorado de mi hermanita, desde hace años ¿algo más que quieres que te diga?

Scorpius observó sorprendido a Albus ¿cómo sabía eso? Estaba muy seguro de que siempre había ocultado eso, ninguna señal, ni siquiera él mismo había estado seguro de que realmente estaba enamorado hasta hacía poco.

—Que te acostaste con ella, también lo sé, y no me agrada saberlo.


	20. Más de una Noche.

El escritorio de Lily estaba tapizado de papeles, todos los pendientes de dos semanas lejos, levantó la vista hasta Clarisa, que también estaba demasiado ocupada, así que no le quedó más que suspirar y poner manos a la obra, por eso odiaba los descansos, por eso odiaba su trabajo, su vida seguía sin mejorar; por un momento, mientras se retorcía de placer bajo el cuerpo de Scorpius una semana atrás, creyó que podía cambiar a como ella quería ser realmente, pero se dio cuenta de que eso sólo pasaba en las películas muggles y en los libros cliché —No es que su vida no contuviera ya algunos elementos para un cliché, pero de los malos—.

Levantó la vista de los pergaminos cuando su estómago hizo un sonido bastante desagradable, Clarisa simplemente soltó una risa divertida, quitó la vista de su trabajo y le regaló una sonrisa encantadora.

—Ve por algo de almorzar, tienes el derecho –le guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias –sonrió.

Normalmente no hacía esa clase de cosas ¿cómo en dos semanas se había acostumbrado a comer algo a esas horas? Era demasiado pronto para crear un hábito, aun así, avanzó hasta el comedor, fue hasta las charolas y de ahí tomó lo suficiente, fruta, un emparedado y un delicioso té, se sentó en la mesa más solitaria y alejada del bullicio, quería tranquilidad.

El primer bocado al emparedado le hizo extrañar de inmediato el desayuno que solía preparar Scorpius, puso mala cara, pero aun así, le dio otra mordida, su vista estaba en un punto fijo, mientras su mente iba a lo que había pasado en el esa villa, esa era la última vez que había visto al rubio, ni siquiera había ido al bar de Jarvis a divertirse con cuanta chica se dejara, era bastante extraño.

—M—

Eran las nueve y media de la noche, la pelirroja caminaba tranquilamente junto a su compañera de trabajo Lucy, le había puesto al día, diciendo que mientras ella había estado de vacaciones; Se había comprometido a un tipo genial que trabajaba en la FSA*****, más específicamente en el SIB******, ese tenía que ser uno de los mejores trabajos que se pudiese tener, al menos era lo que Lily pensaba, tenían un par de meses de conocerse.

—Es un gran tipo –sonrío Lucy –lo conocí en el parque, un sábado, su perro escapó, así que lo detuve para él, fue un chispazo de química en el primer momento en que nuestras manos se tocaron.

—Suena bien, pero no vayas muy aprisa, toma mi ejemplo con Josh –hizo un mohín –no es que tu novio sea un mantenido como solía serlo mi ex –aclaró –supongo que ahora que tocan en ese bar tiene un ingreso fijo.

—Y de que le ha de servir, lo gasta en alcohol, mujeres y sabrá en que más –bufó Lucy.

—La verdad es que espero que le vaya bien, así podría dejar de molestarme todo el tiempo.

—No comprendo ¿te acosa? –Frunció el ceño –podría decirle a Arch que le diga que se mantenga alejado.

—La verdad, lo aceptaría, pero me ha estado acosando por qué me vio con el mujeriego que conociste en mi apartamento la otra noche –le informó –según Josh, Scorpius es de la clase de hombres que jamás me levantaría, y bueno, es bastante mujeriego.

— ¿Lo dices porque tuvo sexo en tu baño esa noche con Sam, cierto?

—Me hubiese gustado tener ese detalle para lavar bien el baño –hizo una cara de sufrimiento.

—Pensé que lo sabías –río divertida y un tanto apenada –y dime ¿cómo van tus lecciones?

—La verdad no lo sé, no hemos tenido ninguna lección –admitió –bueno, solo si el sexo cuenta como lección –se encogió de hombros.

—Según Sam, y lo que alardeó, el chico es muy bueno –observó a Lily que se encogió de hombros –si tuviste un orgasmo, lo es –anunció –no todas las mujeres lo logran, así estén con el hombre que aman ¿lo comprendes, no?

—Sabes mucho de esto, Lucy.

—No soy una santa, Lily, me gusta el sexo, no he estado con demasiado, solo con cuatro, cinco, si contamos a Arch.

—Bueno, yo he estado con tres hombres, no soy tan Santa, supongo –se encogió de hombros.

—Pero el mujeriego no cuenta –sonrío –bueno, aunque si no han tenido ninguna lección, supongo que solo te utilizo para estar entre tus piernas, tengo entendido que no era lo que querías de él.

—No –aceptó –quiero aprender a desenvolverme en un hambriento masculino, no significa que vaya a volverme una promiscua, simplemente quiero saber cómo se mueven, como seducen a una mujer solo para llevársela a la cama, no quiero seguir siendo el trofeo de nadie.

—Pues tienes que hablarlo con él.

—Cierto, creo que tendré que dejar de evitarlo –suspiró.

El hombre de la puerta del bar las dejo pasar sin que hicieran fila, Lucy frunció el ceño sorprendida, normalmente se tenían que esperar una hora para que los dejaran pasar, pero en cuanto el hombre alto y musculoso vio a Lily, les hizo señas de que pasaran.

—Vaya, traes suerte, pelirroja –sonrío Lucy.

—Digamos que en mi altercado con Josh, conocí al dueño.

—Y le gustas al dueño.

—Es amigo del mujeriego –informó.

—Bueno, eso nos trae ventaja –sonrío la chica.

Lily pidió cerveza de mantequilla, mientras que Lucy pidió un mojito, la convenció de ir hasta la pista y bailar, no tomo mucho para que dos chicos se acercaran a ellas, pero la rubia negó alejándolos.

—Estafadores –grito cerca del oído de Lily, que había fruncido el ceño enfadada –sí que necesitas esas lecciones, dile que o te enseña, o te devuelve tu virginidad –río divertida Lucy –mientras tanto, yo elegiré tu conquista esta noche –palmeo el hombro de la pelirroja en gesto amistoso.

—M—

Scorpius apareció en el callejón junto al bar de Jarvis, entro despreocupado, su siguiente examen sería dentro de seis días, así que podía perder el tiempo y posiblemente tener un gran polvo esa noche, su entusiasmo se esfumó, en cuanto la vio, en la pista de baile, Lily bailaba tan pegada a un tipo, que le hizo enfurecer, sintió como la mano le ardía, deseando golpearlo en ese momento, y alejar a Lily de él, avanzó hasta la pista, cuadrándose frente a la pelirroja.

—Supongo que te diviertes ¿te cansaste de Jarvis tan pronto? –elevó una ceja, mientras apretaba los labios, para no decir otra estupidez.

—Malfoy –soltó Lily, exasperada, quitó las manos del otro varón de sus caderas, se alejó de él y sujetó al rubio de la muñeca, alejándose con él rumbo al callejón en donde se había aparecido no hacía ni diez minutos.

Le dedico una mirada profunda, no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí, haciéndole sentir incómodo, no habían hablado desde que ocurrió lo del boggart hacia unos días atrás, se había ido con Jarvis y no había mandado ni un Howler, ni nada, suspiró, frustrado.

—No espere encontrarte aquí –informó él.

—Para ser honesta, yo tampoco, creí que estarías ocupado estudiando, digo, quieres pasar esos exámenes ¿o no?

—La verdad...

—No, espera, lo lamento, eso va fuera de las reglas, no me interesa, lo cierto es que no creí que nos encontraríamos –se encogió de hombros.

—Veo que t buscaste el peor espécimen para provocar –soltó.

—Bueno, tú te has estado enfocado más en follarme que en instruirme al respecto de todo esto –elevó los hombros despreocupada –así que no me critiques, además ¿tú eres selectivo? –frunció el ceño.

—Más de lo que te imaginas –se encogió de hombros –pero como no sabes las técnicas, no lo notas –se burló.

—Como sea, quizá no sea el más atractivo o el macho alfa, pero Lucy me dijo que él no me daría problemas, y que podría lidiar con él cuando me negara a tener sexo.

—Vaya, tu amiga muggle sabe el movimiento –comentó en un tono de admiración –no me preocuparé cuando salgas con ella, podrá alejarte de problemas.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte –informó enfadada –no somos nada ¿recuerdas?

—Eres mi aprendiz por el momento, un Sensei siempre se preocupa por sus discípulos –sonrío.

—Eres un egocéntrico –murmuró.

El chico le sonrió, quiso decirle que no era ego, sino la verdad, pero no creía que funcionara con ella como lo haría con cualquier otra chica.

—Bien –se asomó a la barra, frunció el ceño –ese tipo de ahí –lo señaló, así que Lily se acercó a él para ver a quién señalaba –el moreno, de ojos castaños, chaqueta de niño rico –le sonrió.

—Claro ¿el qué?

—Tienes que conseguir que te invite un trago, y que te de su número –la mirada de Scorpius se posó en Lily –por nada del mundo puedes hablarle, todo tiene que ser por lenguaje corporal, miradas, sonrisas discretas y miradas suaves, si le miras de forma intensa él podría mal interpretarlo, sutil, primero el trago, después su número, no puedes decirle tu nombre ni darle tu numero ¿comprendes?

—Sí, claro, como si eso fuese fácil –suspiró, y de repente se sentía nerviosa.

—Si lo logras, puedes pedir lo que sea de mi –se inclinó hasta ella –te ves tensa, si lo logras, te daré un masaje –colocó sus dedos en los hombros de Lily, que cerró los ojos ante el inicio de lo que podría ser un gran masaje.

—No habrá premio sin victoria –la empujó suavemente hacia el interior.

—X—

Lily estaba harta, no había logrado que el chico le dedicará una sola mirada, suspiró y observó a Scorpius, que flirteaba con una rubia bronceada y casi tan alta como él, ambos reían, y hacían ademanes un poco llamativos.

—No –dijo Jarvis junto a ella –si le muestras tus atributos, te invitara el trago, esperando poder meter la cara entre tus pechos y su pene en tu vagina.

—Agh ¿es que todo lo toman de esa manera? –inquirió ofendida.

—Debes ser sutil, Lily, quieres seducirlo, no follar con él.

—Es que hay diferencia, pero no la entiendo –bufó.

Jarvis sonrío, la sujetó de las caderas, de forma firme y le indicó que las moviera de un lado a otro, de forma suave, formando un infinito.

—Llévate las manos al cuello –susurró –acaríciate, sujeta tu cabello e inclínate, deja que vea el cuello, lo largo que es, que se dé una idea de lo que sería acariciarlo, cierra los ojos, y obsérvalo, pero abre los ojos lentamente, no le sonrías, solo velo un instante y repite. Pero no vuelvas a verlo, después de unos minutos ve a la barra, pide algo suave, te darán otra bebida, la que él te enviará, te dejaré hacerlo sola.

Lily se movió de forma suave y sutil mientras balanceaba las caderas, hizo exactamente lo que Jarvis le dijo, los ojos castaños del tipo estaban fijos en ella, viéndola como idiota, volvió a hacerlo, pero ahora viendo a otro lugar, sus ojos se toparon con los de Scorpius, que le veía intensamente, el rubio se relamió los labios, su atención ya no estaba en ninguna otra mujer del lugar más que en ella, y no pudo evitar sonreírle, negó suavemente, y los ojos olivo se desviaron, él no pudo ocultar una erección cuando normalmente ni siquiera lograba esconder el bulto entre sus piernas sin tener una, era complicado, sintió el estómago pesado, se detuvo y fue hasta la barra.

—Un…

—El joven de allá le ha mandado esta bebida –informó el barman incluso antes de que ella pidiera algo.

—Gracias –asintió suavemente, _nada de sonrisas_, le había advertido Jarvis.

Bebió lo más que pudo de un solo trago del Cosmopolitan, la mirada de Scorpius en ella había hecho que la parte sur de su cuerpo comenzará a palpitar.

—Hola -dijo el chico junto a ella, Lily quitó su brazo de forma delicada.

_«No dejes que te toque, en cuanto lo evites, juega con tu bebida»_

Esas habían sido las instrucciones de Jarvis, así que hizo eso, levantó la vista de nuevo al chico.

—Te vi bailar, lo hacer muy bien.

—Gracias –asintió suavemente.

—Me preguntaba ¿te gustaría salir conmigo a beber algo otro día?

—Nos acabamos de conocer –informó, en un tono calmado y suave, tal y como Whisp le había indicado.

—Bueno, en ese caso ¿puedes darme tu número? Así podríamos mensajearnos –le sonrió.

—O podrías darme el tuyo, y en cuanto termine mi trabajo, te mandare mensaje, mi jefe odia que nos distraigamos en horario de trabajo.

—Claro.

Lily sonrío divertida cuando observó la servilleta con el número del tipo ¿en serio caían con algo tan estúpido como eso?

Alguien le sujeto de la muñeca, la jaló, haciéndole girar, un segundo después, estaba atrapada entre unos brazos fuertes, y un pecho duro, levantó la vista, para toparse con la mandíbula fuerte de Scorpius, que la estrechó aún más contra él.

— ¿Y bien, Potts?

—Tengo su número –le mostró la servilleta.

La vista de Scorpius se enfocó en el papel, y notó la tinta negra plasmada acompañada de unos números _«20 7726 0962» _y un poco más abajo un nombre _Daniel Cook_.

—Maravilloso, incluso lograste su nombre.

—Gracias -sonrió –Y bien, ¿cuánto tengo que esperar para mandarle mensaje?

—Pero si no vas a llamarlo –susurró en su oído, erizando el vello del cuello de Lily, un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

—Entonces…

—Quieres seducir hombres, Potts, pero no significa que vas a contactar a todos los hombres que te den su número –depósito una suave beso en su hombro.

— ¡Merlín! ¡Lucy! Olvide que vine con ella, tengo que irme –intentó alejarse.

—Está ocupada bailando, no ha notado tu ausencia.

—La hechizaste, Scorpius –se sacudió enfadada.

—Sólo un poco, conseguiste la bebida, y el número, te daré tu recompensa.

El chico hizo el cabello de Lily a un lado, colocó sus amplias manos de dedos largos y delgados en los hombros de Lily, ella cerró los ojos, se sentía tan bien, las palpitaciones entre sus piernas aumentaron, cuando sintió los labios del rubio entre sus omoplatos, sintió una descarga de placer en el cuello, sintió el rostro del chico en él.

—Puedo darte más placer que te quitará más fácil el estrés ¿quieres que lo haga? –besó la parte trasera de la oreja de Lily.

Lily se alejó de él, se giró hasta quedar frente a frente, le mostró la servilleta y la tiró al suelo después de arrugarla, pegó sus labios a los de él de forma rápida, intensa, lo sintió sujetarla de la cintura, y empujarla contra la barda, estaban en el corredor junto a la barra que daba al pasillo de los baños de hombres, en cualquier momento alguien entraría y los vería, pero aquello, por extraño que le pareciera, la excitaba aún más.

—Lily –gruñó Scorpius de forma grave mientras adentraba su virilidad en ella.

Lily había estado demasiado excitada ante la idea de que alguien pudiese verlos, de la intensidad con que la estaba besando, o la rudeza con que sus manos masajeaban sus pechos, que no lo había sentido usar un hechizo para dejarla en ropa interior; solo había hecho su pantaletas a un lado una vez que se abrió los pantalones y bajo los calzoncillos.

La pelirroja echo la cabeza hacia atrás, el miembro de Scorpius se adentraba en ella con tal firmeza, que la estaba volviendo loca, su sexo palpitaba ferozmente, mientras la longitud gruesa y dura se adentraba en ella.

—Enreda tus piernas bien sobre mis caderas o te resbalaras.

Sus palabras la tomaron desprevenida, ya que Scorpius elevó los brazos de Lily sobre su cabeza, así que como bien lo dijo, resbaló un poco, su instinto la hizo apretarlo con fuerza.

Lily sintió las contracciones vaginales, mientras se retorcía de placer, el reflejo había hecho que él le penetrara más profundo de lo que lo había hecho hasta esos momentos, otorgándole un feroz orgasmo, se aferró a él con las piernas, impidiéndole moverse.

—Joder Lily, necesito moverme, lo lamento.

Lo sintió abandonar su cavidad vaginal, y después arremeter contra ella, una, y otra, y otra vez, la joven se mordió el labio inferior, quiso sujetarlo del cuello, para besarlo con más ímpetu, pero sus manos estaban fuertemente sujetas sobre su cabeza.

Lily gimió tan fuerte como pudo, aunque el ruido de la música opaco el sonido de placer, el rubio empujó sus caderas tanto como pudo contra las de ella, le soltó las manos, que cayeron perezosamente a sus costados, mientras sentía los dedos de él apretar su trasero, le sonrió cuando acercó su rostro al de ella y le besó rápidamente, con desesperación.

—Ha sido un polvo fantástico –informó el con un tono rasposo –dime ¿sigues estresada?

—Creo que prometiste darme un masaje, más no follarme a la entrada del baño de hombres –elevó una ceja.

—Puedo darte el masaje –informó sacando su miembro del interior de Lily, la puso en el piso, aunque siguió acorralándola –pero me enfocaré en esta zona.

Lily se golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza fuertemente, cuando él la tomó desprevenida, y adentró dos de sus falanges en su interior sensible y un poco magullado.

Scorpius no necesito más que ver a Lily hacer un gesto de placer cuando le penetro con sus dedos, y que moviera las caderas sobre sus falanges para volver a excitarse, es que nunca iba a tener suficiente de la pelirroja, se alejó de ella, la hizo girar, pegando el rostro de la joven a la barda al igual que parte de su torso, encorvó la espalda de la chica, para que su trasero estuviese elevado, la besó en la nuca.

Lily gimió de nuevo, araño la pared, a causa del placer que la mano del rubio le estaba otorgando, sintió su miembro en su trasero, cada vez más duro, sintió de nuevo las contracciones, el placer y la paz que eso traía consigo.

Pego la espalda de la chica contra su pecho duro y bien trabajado por el ejercicio, la llenó de una sola estocada, su mano derecha llena de fluidos se movió de forma circular sobre el pecho la chica, que gimió, sus pezones estaban erectos, aun así él los pellizcaba de forma placentera.

—Ah, mierda ¿por qué estás tan jodidamente apretada, Lily? Tu interior me vuelve loco, como ningún otro.

Lily gimió, las embestidas aumentaron, y con eso, de nuevo otro clímax, sujetó las manos del chico que estaban sobre sus pechos, y se dejó llenar cuantas veces más necesito él para terminar.

—Eres maravillosa –besó su cuello –estas agotada –quitó el cabello húmedo de su rostro –te lo juro, hacía mucho que no follaba a una chica tan duro como a ti –sonrió.

—Por tu energía, incluso dudo que hayas tenido sexo desde la última vez que lo hicimos.

Ella sabía que el rubio había estado teniendo cuanta aventura pudiera, después de todo, Josh se lo había dicho, incluso mandado esa foto de él con esa rubia, lo sintió ponerse tenso e incómodo, y se encogió de hombros.

—Me gustas en la cama –besó su cuello –eres, maravillosa.

—Tú sabes muy bien cómo llevar a una chica de tal forma de que te complaces solo –río.

La punta de la varita del chico se colocó en su vientre, murmuró algo y la ropa de Lily volvió a aparecer, la puerta junto a ellos se abrió, un chico les dedico una mirada furiosa y entro al baño, sin decir nada.

—Gracias, posiblemente si ha sido mejor que el masaje –palmeo el pectoral del rubio y salió del corredor, dejándolo solo.

Scorpius se recargó en la barda donde momentos antes Lily había llegado al orgasmo, lo estaba volviendo loco, todo el autocontrol que había tenido tiempo atrás se había ido, y eso lo aterraba, no quería lastimarla con todo ese vigor que despertaba en él.

—X—

Lily pagó el taxi y subió al elevador hasta su apartamento, a veces olvidaba el detalle que era una bruja, así que hacía cosas mundanas y muggles, como pagar un taxi, en lugar de usar el callejón junto al bar, diseñado para que los magos y brujas llegaran o se fueran; no, ella no había salido y aparecido en casa, en su lugar salió por la puerta muggle junto con su amiga Lucy, que había estado bailando sola, pensando que ella estaba ahí, quizá por eso lo hizo.

Tomó una ducha rápida, y suspiró cuando dejó la secadora sobre el tocador, su cabello estaba un poco húmedo todavía; no le interesó, avanzó hasta su cama y se dejó caer, estaba demasiado agotada por el sexo, y por el baile, así que en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, ella se perdió en los brazos de Morfeo.

—M—

Llegó corriendo hasta su escritorio, se había quedado dormida, no recordaba la última vez que había dormido así de bien mientras trabajaba, y simplemente era como si la información se escapara de su cerebro.

—La pasaron muy bien ayer ¿no? –la cuestionó Sam.

—Bastante bien –aceptó Lucy.

—Dinos ¿cuándo vas a presentarnos a tu prometido, Lucy?

—Ha estado bastante ocupado en su trabajo, no sólo son papeleos.

—Bueno, eso le pasa por trabajar en una organización más odiada.

—Sólo por los criminales –informó Lily, haciendo que Sam frunciera el ceño.

—Tú mejor dinos ¿qué ha sido del chico sexy de tu apartamento?

—No mucho –se encogió de hombros –no es como que pase mi tiempo con él, no me agrada del todo ¿sabes?

—Pues tendrías que llevártelo a la cama, podría caerte mejor –le guiñó un ojo –no sólo es atractivo, es maravilloso, tiene un truco con la lengua que –hizo un gesto de placer.

—Sí, no me interesa –frunció el ceño.

—Podrías hacerla de celestina ¿qué dices? –sonrió encantada.

—Creo que te estás emocionando un poco con él, Sam, Scorpius no es de los chicos de más de una noche.

—Bueno, no me molestaría pasar un par de noches con él ¿comprendes? Sin compromiso ni nada.

—Allá tú –se encogió de hombros.

—Llévalo contigo, mis padres darán una fiesta por su aniversario 30 de bodas –sonrió –estás invitada y si lo llevas, por mí mejor.

—Se lo diré, pero no estoy segura…

—Confío en que te las arreglarás.

—De acuerdo –frunció el ceño.

—Es el sábado, te envío la dirección por texto.

En cuanto llegó al ministerio, le envió una nota al chico, estaba cien por ciento segura de que se negaría, Scorpius Malfoy involucrándose amorosamente con una muggle, lo dudaba, una cosa era el sexo con cuanta mujer le dejara estar en ellas, y otra cosa era enamorarse de algo por debajo de la Sangre Pura.

—Hola, Scorpius –sonrió Clarisa, acarició su cuello y avanzó hasta el escritorio de Lily sin esperar respuesta.

El chico se sentó en el escritorio, y le quitó la pluma de la mano, para llamar la atención de la joven pelirroja que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él había aparecido.

—Hola, pelirroja –sonrió de lado.

—Ah ¿qué haces aquí? –frunció el ceño confundida.

—Me enviaste una nota, para que fuera tu cita ¿lo olvidaste?

—Yo no te mandé una petición –soltó ofendida –claramente mi pergamino decía que mi compañera Sam, con la que tuviste sexo en el baño de mi apartamento –lo señaló –que por cierto, me hubiese encantado saberlo, para poder lavarlo antes de usarlo, ella quiere que te lleve, está muy interesada en ti.

—Ya le aclaraste que eso jamás va a pasar ¿verdad?

—Desde luego que le dije que eres un mujeriego, y que para nada un chico de más de una noche, y dijo que no le molestaría tenerte una noche al mes –se encogió de hombros –y tampoco me molesta ser su celestina –sonrió divertida, él puso los ojos en blanco, enfadado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *FSA: Autoridad de Servicios Financieros (Financial Services Authority)
> 
> **SIB: Junta de Valores e Inversiones (Securities and Investments Board)


	21. Chico Listo.

Scorpius, se detuvo en la puerta de su habitación, su amigo Albus estaba en la sala, ya le había demostrado que lo conocía bastante bien, mira que saber que se acostaba con Lily. Eso no le inquietaba, le preocupaba que supiera que estaba enamorado de ella, su amigo siempre le había pedido que dejara a Luna en paz, que no se metiera con ella.

Scorpius no era un buen tipo, y Albus lo sabía, era más que claro que el moreno no lo quería en la vida de su hermana, y él era consciente de que no era la clase de hombre para ella.

—Te arreglaste ¿planes? –se burló Albus.

—Algo así –se encogió de hombros, no quería entrar en detalles, normalmente Albus lo dejaba pasar sin más, no era curioso ni chismoso, sabía respetar la privacidad, pero cuando sospechaba de algo, no se detenía con nada.

—Vaya –volvió a hablar, no había pasado la prueba de su amigo –eres el Scorpius sobrio y educado ¿tu cita es con mi hermana? –elevó una ceja, el rubio sabía que eso le incomodaba.

—Sí, ya sabes, le gusto a una de sus amigas muggles del trabajo y… la está haciendo de celestina, algo así –se encogió de hombros –nunca rechazo sexo gratis –soltó una risita que sonó forzada.

—Scor –avanzó hasta él –creí que había sido muy claro con respecto a que no te acercaras a mi hermana.

—Al, ella es una adulta, además, sabes que es demasiado lista para caer en mis encantos ¿no?

—Lily es una chica inocente, Scorpius –avanzó más hasta él –no voy a dejar que la lastimes, eres mi mejor amigo, y eso no ha cambiado porque has sabido mantenerte al margen de ella.

—Estoy enamorado de ella, Albus –le informó –tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Claro, y sin embargo regresaste la otra noche de estar con siete chicas al mismo tiempo, Scorpius ¿crees que quiero que mi hermana se enfrente a eso todo el tiempo contigo?

—Soy un mujeriego, y no te agrado por eso para tu hermana.

—Sabes por qué no me agradas para mi hermana, Scorpius –negó Albus –ya te lo dije una vez, no voy a dejar que la lastimes como es tu costumbre con todas las mujeres a las que te acercas.

—Sí, por eso pongo términos y…

—Mi hermana no es un término, ni una más en tu maldita lista que está lejos de terminar, no me preocupa que seas un mujeriego, Scor, me preocupa la razón por la que lo eres y por la cual no puedes parar, ni siquiera porque estás enamorado de ella.

—Albus, tu hermana no me ama, ni siquiera le gusto, ya me lo dijo.

—La conozco bastante bien, Scorpius, Lily está desesperada por demostrarle a ese muggle que está equivocado, y hará estupidez tras estupidez hasta que lo convenza, o él se le salga del corazón.

—Sigue enamorada de él ¿cierto?

—Es Lily, a ella no se le escurre el amor como a ti.

Scorpius estuvo a nada de decirle que para ser una chica que no se le escurre el amor, la pasaba muy bien con él, la forma en la que se retorcía de placer, o el sonido de sus gemidos mientras lo tenía dentro, arremetiendo contra ella, decían todo lo contrario de ese bonito argumento.

—La señora Chapman volvió a enviarte una carta –le informó.

—Ponla con las demás de admiradoras –se burló –ahora tengo una cita.

—Scorpius –lo sujetó del brazo –dime que aun mantienes ese autocontrol, que no ha fallado ni flaqueado un momento –pidió.

—Estoy bien, Albus, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, puedes preguntarle a Audrey o a Jarvis, que por cierto, es de quién debes preocuparte, se acostó con tu hermana, o eso me dijo ella.

—M—

Lily terminó de acomodarse las ondas del cabello, su vestido de tirantes de espalda cruzada de cuello profundo de color burdeos y sus zapatillas color dorado, su maquillaje era básicamente de color nude, no se veía tan bien, pero tampoco lucía mal, Lucy le había enviado una foto del lugar y de todos los asistentes pidiendo ayuda, había ido demasiado sencilla, así que llevaba un vestido para ella, escuchó ruido en la chimenea y alguien aclarándose la garganta, ese debía de ser Malfoy.

Roció el perfume sobre su cuello, se colocó un collar con una sola perla que quedó entre sus pechos, usó su varita para evitar que el maquillaje fuese un desastre con el tiempo, abrió la puerta, Malfoy le daba la espalda, llevaba un traje estilo británico de color gris, con líneas oscuras y gris claro, se había vestido para impresionar a Sam, sin duda.

—Bien, estoy lista –le informó, así que se giró hasta ella.

—Ah ¿eso es lo que llevarás? –elevó una ceja en decepción.

Lily se observó a sí misma, no se encontraba nada de malo, pero él era experto en atuendos femeninos, y qué hacía lucir mejor a una chica.

—Ese costal no lucirá para nada en un evento social, regresa y busca algo mejor.

— ¿Perdón? –Se burló –yo solo iré como pretexto, no pienso ligarme a nadie –gruñó.

—Una zorra siempre va preparada para ligarse a alguien.

—Con que uno de los dos luzca atractivo basta –le empujó el vestido que le prestaría a Lucy.

Scorpius observó a Lily, comprendiendo que lo que lo que había criticado no era su atuendo y ya estaba vestida, vio la espalda desnuda, la pelirroja se inclinó a sujetar los zapatos en el piso, mostrando su trasero, él sonrió, le encantaba esa vista.

—Bien, podemos irnos –se giró hasta él.

Se controló muy bien, porque estuvo a punto de poner cara de estúpido, Lily estaba realmente hermosa con ese vestido y ese maquillaje discreto.

—Vamos –le extendió la mano, ella lo sujetó.

Lily desapareció en cuanto llegaron al lugar, era bastante amplia aquella casa, no del tamaño de la mansión en Wiltshire, pero bastante grande, él iba perfecto para la ocasión, al igual que Lily.

—X—

Lily observó a Lucy que veía por la ventana, así que se acercó para ver que le llamaba tanto la atención, su amiga veía a Scorpius que estaba de pie, observando a una mujer de vestido corto y ceñido que dejaba ver su voluptuosidad.

—Ese traje le calza a la perfección, Lily ¿notaste lo que las demás chicas notan de él, cierto?

—Ah –frunció el ceño, confundida –claro, supongo.

—Lily –se burló –ese chico no te interesa ¿cierto? Creo que eres la única que no se ha fijado lo bastante que le aprieta el pantalón entre las piernas ¿no? Varias le están intentando ligar.

—Bueno, es un mujeriego, supongo que tendrá tiempo para cada una de ellas –se encogió de hombros –listo, te ves hermosa.

—Muchísimas gracias, Lily, te debo una –la abrazó.

Lily avanzó por el jardín, observando a Scorpius, más que notar el bulto entre sus piernas, notaba lo bien que la tela se ajustaba en sus brazos bien marcados, o como el chaleco se jalaba un poco a causa de sus pectorales amplios, era un buen espécimen, pero la recién descubierta parte de él, que no le puede permitir ver a las mujeres más allá de zorras, diversión y chicas a las cuales ignorar, impedían que lo viera de otra manera, simplemente, él le daba lástima, de nuevo.

—Viéndote bien, te ves sensual, Potter –sonrió coqueto.

—Sam está por allá, ven, vamos –lo sujetó del brazo.

—Recordé que te has quejado de que no te he estado instruyendo mucho ¿no es así? –Sonrió ladino –bueno, hoy tendrás que seducir a alguien, hay mucha gente, de todas las edades, así que –sonrió cuando ella lo observó a través de sus hermosas pestañas –procura que tenga 18, y hay muchas habitaciones, sexo oral, solamente –golpeó suavemente la nariz de Lily, esta le dio un manotazo, haciéndole fruncir el ceño.

Scorpius se irguió un poco más cuando notó como los observaban los demás, posiblemente a la interpretación de aquello los presentes creían que eran una pareja, le agradaba la sensación que eso le producía, que a los ojos de los muggles, el fuese alguien digno de la pelirroja que lo sujetaba del brazo.

—Hola Sam –saludó Lily.

—Ah, Lily, hola, me alegra que pudieses venir –le sonrió dulce y observó a Scorpius un momento después –no sabía que vendrías con alguien, tu novio, quizá.

—Ah no, él es Scorpius, es amigo de mi hermano mediano, no quería venir sola así que le pedí favor de que viniera, pero solo eso, no es nada mío –sonrió –Scorpius, te presento a mi amiga Samantha, Samantha, él es Scorpius.

—Hola, Scorpius –sonrió Sam.

—Encantado de conocerte, pero nos hemos visto ya, en el apartamento de Lily, lo cierto es que en cuanto dijo que le habías invitado, le sugerí a mi amigo que le dijera que me trajera, no perdería la oportunidad de volver a verte, mi primera impresión de ti fue estupenda.

—Lo mismo digo –admitió ella, con una sonrisa enorme.

—Ah, olvide que le dije a Lucy que le ayudaría con algo, los dejo solos –le sonrió a Sam, guiñándole un ojo, y empujó a Scorpius hacia la chica.

Aquello provocó un enfado en él, observó de reojo a Sam, y le sonrió divertido, mientras llevaba su mano al rostro de la mujer, pretendiendo quitar un mechón de su cabello.

—X—

Scorpius estaba enfadado, aburrido y frustrado, Lily charlaba de lo más natural con las personas del lugar, reía divertida y hacía chistes que los demás encontraban encantadores, él no tenía nada de qué hablar, lo suyo iba más al sexo, siempre se aburría de tener que convivir de aquella forma sin conseguir lo que quería,

Suspiró aliviado cuando le hablaron a la mujer por un problema en la cocina, así se había interrumpido el silencio incómodo, a Lily se le había olvidado que no tendrían tema de conversación, ella preguntaría tarde o temprano algo que él no podría contestar, ya fuera por qué quebrantaría los decretos, o porque no sabía que le preguntaban.

—No te veo coqueteando con ningún chico inocente –murmuró, colocando su mano en la espalda hasta la espalda baja de la pelirroja, el contacto de su piel con la de ella le produjo un extraño confort.

—En realidad no me siento cómoda con eso, no con alguien menor.

Él se quedó quieto, había olvidado por completo el detalle de Sebastian Keller en su vida, así que asintió, le observó por un momento, y se giró a su alrededor o terminaría besándola.

—Bien, tienes que tener sexo con alguien de los presentes, es tu elección y…

La pelirroja lo sujetó de la mano, su corazón se agitó violentamente cuando ella lo empujó al baño y echo el pestillo, girándose hasta él, jaló su corbata, inclinándolo hasta ella, con los tacones no fue mucho lo que tuvo que agacharse.

La sujetó de la cintura, acercándose a ella, besándole el cuello y quitando el pestillo de la puerta, ella observó sobre su hombro y después a él, se estiró para volver a colocarlo, pero él lo evitó.

—Si no me dejaras colocarle...

—Sé lo mucho que te excita la idea de que alguien nos encuentre –rezó en su clavícula –lo note la otra noche en el bar de Jarvis ¿recuerdas esa sensación?

—Esto es diferente, Scorpius mis compañeros de trabajo...

—No tiene nada de malo, es algo natural ¿no es así? Pero si no quieres, no lo haremos, es tu decisión, Potter.

La mirada olivo de Lily se posó en él, confundida, se estiró un poco y besó la mandíbula del chico, así que éste sonrió satisfecho, la volvió a sujetar, besando la piel al descubierto, bajo por su cuello, entre sus pechos, y llevo su mano para amasarlos, ella gimió suavemente.

—Tienes que ser discreta, nena –comunicó –tampoco hay hechizo silenciador, es una lección de discreción.

—No soy tan discreta –gimió dulcemente.

—No me agrada tampoco la idea, me gustan tus gemidos de placer.

Deslizó los tirantes, dejando sus pechos en libertad y de inmediato llevó su boca al derecho, mientras su mano amasaba el otro, la mano de Lily se deslizó hasta el bulto creciente del rubio, logrando que gruñera más de lo normal, eso no era del todo normal, ella no era así de cooperativa al sexo mutuo, más bien era obtener placer, y a él no le molestaba, poder llenarla por completo representaba gran parte de su placer.

La chica se escurrió entre sus brazos, abrió los pantalones del caro traje estilo británico y sacó el miembro del chico, su mano era diminuta en comparación con el pene de Scorpius, que aún no alcanzaba el máximo de su tamaño en erección, la mano de Lily fue de abajo hacia arriba, cubriendo el glande con el prepucio, y descubriéndolo hasta que estuvo completamente erecto, se lo llevó a la boca, provocando un gruñido de placer, la sujetó del cabello, y empujó su miembro, la boca de Lily era tan cálida, tenerla arrodillada, follando su boca pequeña era una de sus más grandes fantasías, la lengua de la joven recorrió la longitud del chico, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su escroto.

—Ah, Lily, dementores, esto es fantástico.

Empujó de más una vez volvió a adentrarlo en su boca, provocando que se atragantara, las manos se colocaron en sus caderas y lo empujaron, no opuso resistencia, había eyaculado en la garganta de Lily.

La puso de pie, bajó el cierre del bonito vestido y dejó que cayera a sus pies, se relamió la boca al ver las prenda interior de Lily, dejaba a la vista la mitad de su blanco y exquisito trasero, las deslizó suavemente, hizo que Lily se apoyará en la barda, con las palmas abiertas contra la pared, sus pechos desnudos tocaban el frío muro, se hincó, llevando su rostro al trasero de la pelirroja, ella se estremeció de inmediato en cuanto la punta de la lengua de Scorpius tocó su entrada, la escuchó contener un par de gemidos, así que la movió entre sus pliegues lentamente, después rápidamente, y añadió una falange mientras devoraba la intimidad de Lily, que se había llevado las manos a la boca para acallar su placer, o los descubrirían, la imagen de un invitado entrando provocó más humedad entre sus piernas.

La chica sintió el miembro de Scorpius entre sus piernas, frotándose contra sus pliegues, se mordió el labio ante aquello, mientras sentía las amplias manos del chico masajeando sus pechos, gimió de placer.

—Lo estás disfrutando al parecer –susurró en su oído.

Ella simplemente se limitó a gemir como respuesta, así que se adentró en ella, rió suavemente cuando la escuchó soltar un grito de sorpresa, comenzó a moverse dentro, en movimientos rápidos y firmes, Lily gimió, echando su cabeza hacia atrás, recargándose en el pecho del rubio, abrió los ojos un momento, para toparse con la mandíbula del chico, elevó los brazos, sujetó el cuello del varón de forma dócil, el ritmo de Scorpius se hizo suave.

—X—

Lily le sonrió a Lucy, que le devolvió el gesto, se había desaparecido un buen rato y a pesar de que Scorpius había vuelto al jardín ella decidió tardar un poco más, para que no sospecharan de lo que habían estado haciendo en el baño.

—Tal parece que hiciste bien en presentarlos –murmuró Lucy, haciendo que Lily desviara la vista hasta el rubio y Sam –no se ha separado de ella desde que volvió de no sé dónde.

—Tal parece que hacen bonita pareja –admitió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Por un momento pensé que le interesabas de otra forma, ya sabes…

—Adivino ¿sexual? –se burló.

—Amorosa –Lucy observó la reacción de su amiga, que se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

—Él no es de la clase de hombres que pueda tener ese sentimiento.

—Bueno, Lily, eso no lo sabes, Sam dijo que no son amigos tú y él.

—Pero es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, además, es un mujeriego declarado, Lucy, es un buen tipo, según tengo entendido, pero tiene demasiadas reglas.

Lucy rió suavemente. —Te agrada ¿no es así? –Le sonrió.

—No le he tratado lo suficiente, bien lo dijiste.

—Se nota, bueno, ya desaparecieron, supongo que están teniendo una gran tarde.

¿Qué tanto apetito sexual podía tener una persona? Pensó Lily, no hacía ni treinta minutos atrás, él estaba en el baño junto con ella, dándole tanto placer como ella fuese capaz de soportar.

El sol se ocultó, Lily buscó al chico con la mirada, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo ahí y quería irse, le dolían los pies, encontró a Sam, y se extrañó de no verlo con ella.

—Hola, Sam –la saludó de nuevo, la chica no estaba para nada feliz cuando la vio –ah ¿ocurre algo?

—Creí que lo habías traído para ya sabes, conmigo, pero –suspiró, arreglándose el cabello –creo que tiene una larga lista por cubrir el día de hoy.

—No comprendo –frunció el ceño.

—Digamos que cuando mi prima Casandra le propuso un encuentro casual no se negó en absoluto, así que se corrió rápido la voz, comprenderás porque no ha vuelto ¿o no eres tan inteligente?

—Creí decirte que él no es un chico para algo en serio.

—Pensé que lo decías porque te gusta.

—Él no me gusta –se burló.

—Entonces ahora lo comprendo –se alejó de ella.

Ya con el antecedente de que Scorpius estaría con cualquier chica dispuesta que hubiese acudido al evento, se despidió de Lucy y se marchó a casa, realmente ya estaba harta y los pies le dolían, no era de estar mucho tiempo en eventos como esos.

—M—

Scorpius salió de su habitación, para su sorpresa, la hermosa pelirroja que lo había abandonado la noche pasada en un evento muggle al cual habían asistido juntos estaba en la sala de su apartamento, con unos hermosos jeans ajustados, y una blusa transparente, que dejaba a la vista su sostén blanco de encaje.

—Hola –saludó asustándola –lo lamento.

—Ah, no te preocupes, Al no me dijo que estabas aquí.

—Aquí vivo ¿no lo recuerdas?

Se acercó a ella, la sujetó de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo para besarle el cuello, aquél gesto ocasionó un escalofrío en Lily.

—Luces hermosa –admitió para ella.

—Gracias, supongo –se encogió de hombros y observó al corredor.

—No te escuché llegar anoche –habló Albus.

—Llegué apenas hace unos cuarenta minutos.

—Noche ocupada ¿no es así? –se burló el chico.

—Algo así –aceptó –no es mi culpa ser un donjuán ¿o sí, Potts? –observó a Lily, quería provocarla delante de Albus.

—Supongo que para las demás chicas lo eres –se encogió de hombros.

Albus se interpuso entre su mejor amigo y su hermana, pasó el brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja y le sonrió, para después besar su sien.

—Ya lo hablé con él, pero Lily, quería dejarte en claro, que no importa cómo te sientas al respecto de Josh, no quiero que hagas una estupidez con referencia a Scorpius.

—Al, no sé a qué te refieres.

—Espero que tu aventura con él no se siga excediendo más, él no es un hombre para ti ¿comprendes eso?

—Por supuesto que lo sé, Albus –soltó una risa divertida –yo no estoy interesada de él, y ¿qué es eso de que no es un hombre para mí? Creí que era un buen tipo.

—Yo no soy un buen tipo –soltó Scorpius despreocupado, sentándose en el sofá, frente a ella, eso tienes que tenerlo en claro, Potts, yo no quiero nada contigo, ni una amistad, ni una relación estable, el sexo es bastante bueno.

—Scorpius –le advirtió Albus.

—Es cierto, Albus –se encogió de hombros Scorpius –aceptemos las cosas como son, no soy un buen tipo, ni para ella ni para nadie, y ella me vuelve loco en la cama, es tan…

—No me interesa ¿captas que es mi hermana, no?

—Tu mala suerte, no la mía –sonrió divertido.

—Es mejor irnos, Albus –comentó incómoda.

—Iré por mis cosas –aceptó el moreno y volvió hasta su habitación.

Scorpius lo vio perderse por el pasillo, se puso de pie y avanzó hasta ella de nuevo, sujetándola de la mejilla y besándola, Lily no se alejó, pero tampoco correspondió aquel beso como esperaba.

—Por un momento, pensé que venías a verme a mí, aún tenemos que poner las reglas, nena.

—Mi hermano vive aquí, no te equivoques, Scorpius, no hay manera de que venga aquí por ti.

—Vámonos Lily, llegaremos tarde al ministerio.

—Claro –aceptó, se dio vuelta hasta la chimenea sin observar de nuevo al rubio, que se quedó callado.

Una vez en el ministerio, su hermano la sujetó de la mano, llevándola a un lugar privado, Lily puso los ojos en blanco, Albus siempre le había agradado porque solía no meterse en su vida personal, pero ahora, por primera vez en años, la mirada esmeralda de su hermano estaba siendo completamente transparente, estaba preocupado por ella y su _adiestramiento sexual _con Scorpius, su corazón se contrajo, ver a su hermano de aquella forma era una sensación nueva; sólo recordaba haberlo visto así cuando eran niños, antes de que entrara a Hogwarts y se hiciera amigo del heredero Malfoy.

—Lily, sabes que respeto tu vida, sé que eres una chica inteligente, independiente que no necesita que nadie cuide de ti, pero aun así ¿sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre para cuidar tu espalda, verdad?

—Lo sé, Albus, no sé por qué estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, es Scorpius Malfoy, tu mejor amigo, es un tipo bueno…

—No pierdas mis palabras de vista, él no es un tipo bueno ¿comprendes?

—Albus ¿entonces porque sigue siendo tu mejor amigo?

—Porque te había dejado en paz, sin meterse contigo de ninguna manera, por eso, pero ahora te estás acostando con él.

—Él sólo me está ayudando, Albus, no es otra cosa.

—Para ti –murmuró –Lily, por favor…

—Albus… él realmente nunca ha hecho nada malo conmigo ¿comprendes?

—Sí, lo sé, ¿por qué crees que tiene tantas reglas, Lily?

—Ah, realmente no me interesa.

—Pues debería interesarte más ¿por qué crees que una buena persona tiene tantas reglas? ¿Por qué crees que necesita un autocontrol?

—Todas las personas tenemos autocontrol, Albus, tú con las varitas de regaliz, porque de lo contrario te comerías todas a tu paso.

—Dime que jamás ha perdido la pista, la perspectiva cuando ha estado contigo, si jamás ha hecho nada que te lastime, ni por un segundo, aunque se detuviera si se lo pediste o cuando él reaccionó.

—No –mintió hábilmente, pero recordó aquella vez en el estudio.

—Entonces aléjate antes de que pierda de vista esa línea que no puede cruzar, que no puede permitirse cruzar, Lily. Él no es bueno para ninguna mujer, no en el aspecto emocional, amoroso.

—No te preocupes, Albus –le besó la mejilla y apretó su mano –puedes estar tranquilo.

—X—

Scorpius entró al departamento donde trabajaba Lily, Clarisa le sonrió amable, se levantó y lo besó en la mejilla, éste le acarició uno de sus pechos y pasó de largo hasta la pelirroja que escribía rápidamente.

—Hola, Potts –saludó.

—Ah, lo lamento ¿Qué ocurre? –levantó la cabeza.

—Tenía pensado que podíamos ir un rato al bar de Jarvis, y ya sabes… pasarla bien.

—Scorpius, tengo trabajo –señaló los pergaminos y jaló otro del montón.

—Sí, ya sé pero tu horario está a punto de terminar y…

—No, olvídalo, quiero terminar esto lo antes posible, aún tengo papeles que revisar en la oficina muggle y realmente no puedo darme lujos como ese.

—No es un lujo, después estarás tan consumida por el trabajo que…

—Me gusta consumirme en mi trabajo, así no pienso en… -se quedó callada, levantó la vista hasta él, que elevó una ceja.

—Así no piensas ¿en? –le animó.

—No somos amigos ¿recuerdas? Ahora márchate.

—Le estás haciendo caso ¿verdad? Me estás alejando de ti.

— ¿Alejando de mí? –Se burló –nunca has estado cerca de mí, chico listo, sólo me ayudas en el aspecto sexual, nada más.

—Cierto, tienes razón, tenemos que hablar de esas reglas pronto.

—Sí, pero ahora tengo que trabajar, si puedes irte, lo agradecería, me distraes y me estresa.

El chico asintió, se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, sin decir nada más, como siempre, aceptando cada palabra cuando era rechazado, así que Lily suspiró y pudo concentrarse en su trabajo, tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar como en Scorpius y sus ganas de follarla como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Si quieres ir con él, haré tu parte –sonrió Clarisa pero Lily negó.


	22. Por Sorpresa.

Albus levantó la vista cuando alguien se quedó de pie frente a su escritorio, por un segundo pensó que sería Scorpius, confiaba en Lily, y sabía que después de lo que le había dicho, sin duda estaría tomando medidas drásticas, quería a su amigo, pero sabía todos los problemas que tenía y quería ocultar.

—Hola Albus –saludó la mujer mayor frente a él.

—Buenas tardes señora Chapman, lamento decirle que no he podido convencerlo de asistir.

—Lo supongo –suspiró –Polly estaría encantada de que él estuviera ahí.

—Lo sé –aceptó –pero le afecta más de lo que él quiere admitirlo.

—Creí que… Quizás si hablaba con tu hermana ella podría convencerlo de ir, Polly me dijo que él le confesó que estaba enamorado de Lily poco antes de que terminara… Quería consultarlo contigo, antes de acercarme a ella.

—Me temo que mi hermana y él no son… Cercanos.

—Una sobrina mía me dijo que los vio en un bar, que por la forma en que bailaban, parecía que al final él la había conquistado.

—Bueno, es complicada la relación, no son amigos, ella desconoce la relación sentimental que él tuvo con Polly.

—Lo comprendo, pero… Aunque sea así, él ama a tu hermana, ella podría…

—Señora Chapman, conocemos a Scorpius, no quiero exponer a mi hermanita a un peligro innecesario.

—Lo lamento, perdón por molestarte –le sonrió.

El moreno observó a la mujer salir del lugar, suspiró y se talló el rostro, necesitaba que Scorpius hiciera algo al respecto, o esa mujer no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que la fecha pasara.

—M—

Lily caminaba rápidamente por una calle bastante solitaria, era bastante extraño ya que a esa hora estaba abarrotada de gente, bajó la vista para enfocarse en el asfalto y sus pasos, lo que menos quería era caerse, esos zapatos estaban demasiado bonitos y demasiado altos, chocó con alguien, así que levantó la vista.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, ha sido mi culpa –le sonrió la mujer –Ah, Lily ¿cierto? Lily Potter.

La pelirroja retrocedió un paso. —Lo lamento, tengo un poco de prisa y…

—Claro, que tonta soy –se golpeó la frente –soy una bruja, tu nombre lo conocemos en toda la sociedad mágica, como no, si estábamos muy emocionados cuando se informó que El Salvador del mundo mágico esperaba a su tercer hijo, soy Ethel Chapman – extendió su mano hacia ella –madre de Polly.

—Ah, es un placer –sonrió.

—La verdad no es coincidencia, quería pedirte un favor.

—Si está en mis manos, desde luego, señora Chapman.

—Una sobrina me dijo que eres amiga de Scorpius –hizo un mohín –algo así –sonrió, así que Lily comprendió a que se refería –he estado intentando comunicarme con él, pero no responde mis cartas, así que espero que puedas darle un mensaje por mí.

—Claro, por supuesto –extendió la mano.

—Ah, no, querida, no es escrito, de lo contrario no lo leería, así que espero que le digas que el evento de Polly está por llegar, y que sabe lo importante que sería para nosotras que estuviera presente y dijera algunas palabras para ella, eso la haría muy feliz.

— ¿Eso es todo? –sonrió Lily.

—No, también deberías decirle que a Polly no le incomodará el hecho de que le acompañes, así que debería acceder e ir.

La mujer se alejó sin decirle algo más, así que Lily continuó avanzando hasta su trabajo en la oficina muggle, al entrar, noto la algarabía de Sam, alrededor de Lucy, pero no presto mucha atención.

—Te marchaste demasiado temprano –la acusó Sam, fingiendo indignación.

—Lo lamento, no soy mucho de asistir a eventos súper lujosos como ese, pudiste avisarnos que no era para nada sencillo –sonrió.

—Nada –hizo un ademán –eso es bastante sencillo, pero te perdiste de conocer al prometido de Lucy ¡Es tan guapo! Incluso más guapo que tu amiguito Scorpius.

—Oh vaya, no sabía que iría –sonrió Lily –me habría quedado de saberlo.

—No te preocupes –sonrió Lucy.

—Tiene los ojos más verdes que jamás he visto –soltó Sam –y el cabello tan Rubio, pero ¡ese cuerpo tan atlético y perfecto! Es tan mono, por un momento pensé que por trabajar en esa oficina sería todo un barrigón –se burló Sam.

—Le gusta ejercitarse, perteneció al ejército británico por unos cuantos años y estuvo en el MI6*.

—No es alguien muy joven entonces –comentó Lily.

—Tonterías, el talento es el talento, 27 años solamente.

—Ah, no está tan viejo –admitió la pelirroja y se concentró en él trabajó.

—M—

Lily le había prometido a Albus que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse con respecto a Scorpius, sin embargó, el rubio estaba sobre su cuerpo, llenándola de aquella forma tan gloriosa como nunca lo había hecho Josh, le acarició la mejilla, antes de besarla de nuevo.

Lily arqueó la espalda, mientras el orgasmo la llenaba por completo, poco después, lo sintió terminar en su interior al eyacular y abandonar su cuerpo.

—Estrenamos esta cama ¿no? –se burló él.

—Sí, eres el único que ha venido a este apartamento, y aún no sé cómo llegaste en primer lugar.

—Eso es un secreto, pelirroja –besó su hombro desnudo, ya que ella se había recostado de lado.

Scorpius se recorrió hasta ella y la pegó a su cuerpo, ella se dejó, se acomodó contra él, aquella cercanía le gustaba, su cuerpo contra el de ella, un _«te amo, pelirroja»_ quiso salir pero se atascó en sus dientes y no pronunció palabra alguna, cerró los ojos un momento, habían puesto las reglas antes de su tórrido encuentro, y no compartirían la cama de aquella manera, solo sexo, en algún lugar y se marcharían cada quien al suyo.

El rubio se perdió en sus propios pensamientos, y un momento después, una sensación de vacío y oscuridad lo engulló, perdiéndose en sus sueños.

—X—

Se acomodó un poco, pero abrió los ojos al recordar que se había quedado dormido abrazado de Lily, en la habitación de ésta en su apartamento, cuando sus sentidos despertaron, notó que estaba solo en la cama y la habitación, se colocó los calzoncillos y salió a la sala. La pelirroja estaba en el balcón, y para su sorpresa, estaba pintando, estaba dando los detalles a las curvas de un cuerpo femenino.

—Así que pintas –murmuró, rodeó la cintura de Lily desde atrás y beso su hombro, después su cuello.

—Pensé que dormías –contestó, desmontando el lienzo del caballete, observó a un costado, había bastantes lienzos terminados, pero sin enmarcar.

—Lo hacía, lo lamento, no era mi intención, me marcharé en unos minutos ¿pintas, desde cuándo? –la soltó, ya que ella fue a dejar la pintura al montón.

—No te interesa –contestó.

—Lo haces maravilloso, y esta vez no hablo del sexo.

Lily soltó una suave risita ante su comentario, negó y entró al lugar, así que la siguió, suponía que eso había estado haciendo en el estudio cuando se alejaba y le pedía privacidad.

—La verdad es que mi primer caso en el trabajo fue en un museo, donde conocí a Josh.

—Ah –soló irritado, pero Lily pensó que realmente no le interesaba y solo había preguntado por cortesía.

La chica suspiró, necesitaba cambiar de tema para no sentirse incómoda por haber dado un dato que solo a ella le importaba y recordó su encuentro con la señora Chapman el día anterior.

—Por cierto, olvidé decirte, la señora Chapman me pidió que te dijera que...

— ¿La señora Chapman? –la cortó de tajo.

—Sí, Ethel Chapman, ella…

— ¿Tú conoces a la señora Chapman? –la cuestionó.

Lily pudo notar el cambio en el rubio, de un tranquilo y relajado Scorpius, a un inquieto, tenso y peligroso Scorpius, así que se inquietó un poco, pero le había prometido a la mujer que le daría aquel recado.

—No.

— ¿A Polly?

—No, tampoco, yo…

— ¿Entonces cómo es que tienes un recado de esa mujer?

—Me encontré con ella, me reconoció y dijo que no habías contestado ninguna de sus cartas, así que…

— ¿Qué te dijo? –la observó, sus ojos grises estaban un tanto nublados por la ira.

—Que a Polly le encantaría que estuvieses presente en su boda, que es muy importante para ella que vayas y digas unas palabras.

—Su boda –se burló –dime ¿sólo te dijo eso?

—Ah, no, me dijo que a Polly no le molestaría que te acompañara, así que deberías ir.

— ¿Acompañarme a mí? –Lily se cohibió ante su comportamiento –contéstame.

—Ella dijo: _«También deberías decirle que a Polly no le incomodará el hecho de que le acompañes, así que debería acceder e ir»._

Lo vio tensarse aún más, y después una extraña ira lo invadió, la pelirroja retrocedió, pero lo siguió hasta la habitación, se vistió rápidamente, y lo sujetó tan pronto supo que se desaparecería del apartamento.

La chica observó el apartamento de su hermano, siguió a Scorpius hasta la habitación de Albus, la puerta golpeó en la pared, poniendo en alerta al moreno, que dormía plácidamente.

—Ah, eres tú.

—Ya estás feliz ¿no es así? –Lo golpeó –estabas tan desesperado de que me alejara de Lily que enviaste a Ethel Chapman tras ella ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer? –bramó.

—No sé de qué demonios estás hablando, Scorpius –soltó Albus, confundido y su mirada fue hasta Lily, sus ojos abiertos y con lágrimas sin derramar.

Albus Potter alzó su varita y un segundo después, Scorpius estaba sobre el suelo, incapaz de moverse o hablar, doblado en una posición dolorosa, aun así luchaba por soltarse, Lily soltó un chillido de sorpresa y fue hasta su hermano.

—Suéltalo, Albus –le suplicó –Albus, por favor.

—No ¿te hizo daño, no es cierto? –su voz sonó baja y atemorizante.

— ¡Ya te dije que él jamás ha hecho algo así! –Chilló desesperada –ahora suéltalo.

Scorpius se puso de pie de inmediato, con el rostro tenso y una mirada furiosa hacia su amigo.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó? –inquirió.

—La señora Chapman me pidió que le diera un mensaje a Scorpius sobre la boda de su hija Polly.

— ¿Estás segura de que no te hizo nada? –Interrogó Scorpius de nuevo, así que ella volteo a verlo.

—Ya te lo dije, ella solo me pidió que te lo dijera, quería que…

—Quería mi atención, pues ahora la tiene.

—Scorpius –Lily intentó seguirlo pero Albus la detuvo –no puedes dejarlo ir así, Albus, él…

—No puedes ir, la señora Chapman supo cómo llevarlo al punto donde quería.

—La ama ¿cierto? –musitó Lily, bajando la vista, así que su hermano la observó sin comprender a que se refería la chica.

—No comprendo –aceptó.

—Scorpius –la voz de Lily se hizo más suave, más queda, mientras bajaba su mirada, haciendo que su cabello cubriera su expresión.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Scorpius está enamorado de ella, de Polly Chapman, por eso se está negando a ir a su boda, por eso –tragó saliva y observó a su hermano, con los ojos brillosos, de lágrimas sin derramar –por eso es lo que es ¿no es así?

—Ah, Lily –Albus levantó la vista hasta el techo –dijiste que no tenía de que preocuparme.

—Y es así –soltó enfadada.

—Sí, Polly Chapman es la responsable de que Scorpius sea un mujeriego, de que tenga tantas reglas en su vida.

—De ese autocontrol que dices –lo miro, y Albus suspiró.

—Scorpius es un buen tipo, que cometió un error, y ha pasado años sin perdonarse –observó a su hermana –Ethel Chapman te utilizó para llegar a él de una forma personal, Lily, pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, solo quiere liberarlo de ese pecado auto impuesto por él.

—No te sigo –frunció el ceño.

—Creo que sabes que su regla principal es no salir con alguien que tenga sentimientos por él ¿no es así? –Lily asintió –la puso por Polly, en el colegio lo molestaban, porque pensaban que era hijo de Voldemort.

Esa información golpeó a Lily por sorpresa, se cubrió la boca, y se secó las lágrimas, un chico que perdió a su madre y después era acusado de algo tan atroz.

—Polly lo molestaba junto con Rose –aceptó –era un chico tímido, solía tener un apego a su madre y un amigo imaginario –Albus sonrió ante sus propios recuerdos –cuando su madre murió, pasó por una etapa de cambio, Polly siempre le dijo que nadie lo amaría, porque él era hijo de Voldemort, que por eso moriría solo y virgen, cuando llegó a los 17, bueno, se convirtió en lo que es, y… Bueno, quiso vengarse de ella, enamoró a Polly, de una forma poco sana, las chicas dicen que es bueno en la cama –se encogió de hombros –lo desconozco, sólo sé que cuando la terminó –levantó la vista hasta su hermana –no es la boda de Polly, Lily, ella se suicidó poco después de que él le dijera que sólo la usó, para demostrarle que incluso el hijo de Voldemort, podría enamorar a quien se propusiera, podría tener a la mujer que quisiera a sus pies, y lo conozco, sabía que tenía todo ese potencial, y lo usaría para conquistar a toda la chica que él quisiera, y le hice prometer que no se metería contigo, y míralo ahora –se burló –seduciéndote de la misma manera en que lo hizo con Polly.

—La señora Chapman entonces…

—Quiere que hable en el aniversario de la muerte de Polly, ella no lo culpa y jamás lo ha culpado, y tiene años queriendo decírselo.

—Es tu mejor amigo, Albus ¡debiste decirle eso si no quería escucharlo de la señora Chapman! –Soltó furiosa Lily –lo miraste a los ojos y le dijiste que no era bueno para ninguna mujer, haciéndole creer que lo que había hecho con Polly, que su muerte era su culpa.

—Yo me enteré hace poco, cuando la señora Chapman me pidió hablar contigo para convencerlo de hablar en el aniversario, mira cómo reaccionó, Lily, si él no sintiera –hizo una pausa –si no fueras mi hermana, él habría perdido el toque de chico caballeroso y encantador, eso que te gusta de él.

—Eso no es lo que me gusta de él –soltó Lily –y para tu información, él no me gusta.

—Te acabas de contradecir en la misma frase, Lily.

—Me gusta cómo me hace sentir, sé que es igual con todas las chicas con las que está, Albus, eso lo sé, pero cuando está conmigo, me hace sentir segura de mí misma, que soy capaz de gustarle a alguien, incluso a un mujeriego como él, hace que me olvide de mis problemas.

—Problemas ¿qué problemas, Lily?

—De lo mucho que odio mi trabajo –soltó –hace que olvide por un segundo, que solo soy una tonta chica que se quedará en un trabajo que odia, en lugar de dedicarse a pintar, porque tiene miedo de decepcionar a sus padres, a papá –sollozó –hace que olvide las ganas incontrolables que tengo de arrojarme ante un autobús doble cada que siento que todos estos sentimientos me sobrepasan.

Albus la abrazó fuertemente, mientras ella se sacudía violentamente por el llanto.

—Sé que es tonto, que él no está interesado en nada que no sea sexo, Albus, no tienes que decírmelo, pero… cuando estoy con él, no –se burló –no en el aspecto sexual, cuando estoy con él, cuando él me mira, calma mis miedos, mis inseguridades, Albus, él… cuando él me sostiene contra él, mi angustia se evapora.

—Díselo –la animó, pero ella negó –dile lo que sientes cuando estás con él.

—Regla número uno de Scorpius Malfoy, no involucrarse nunca con alguien que sienta algo por él, algo que no sea lujuria o atracción sexual.

—M—

Scorpius regresó hasta su apartamento con Albus, había pasado gran rato con esa mujer, más hablando él que dejándola hablar, así que cuando volvió, solo su amigo estaba esperándolo.

—Envíe a Lily a casa, porque necesito hablar contigo.

—No –lo detuvo –no voy a dejar que Lily se vea afectada por Ethel Chapman, Albus, voy a dejar de verla, así que ahórrate el discurso, tienes razón, cada que la veo o estoy con ella mi autocontrol se va por la ventana, ella merece algo mejor, a Jarvis Whisp, quizá, él es todo un caballero inglés, con todo y armadura.

—Yo no iba a decirte eso, sino más bien, que Lily…

—Las reglas que ella puso están más que claras, así que tranquilízate ¿quieres?

El rubio entró a su habitación, colocó un hechizo para evitar que su amigo entrara, y un hechizo silenciador, no tenía ánimos de escucharlo parlotear sobre el peligro que había sido para Lily esa noche, y estaba de acuerdo, aunque no podía estar alejado de ella por mucho tiempo.

La amaba, tanto que dolía, pero era mejor hacerse a la idea, que estar lejos de Lily era lo mejor para ambos.

—M—

Lily avanzó de un lado para otro, estaba completamente estresada, tres semanas habían pasado desde aquella plática con su hermano, y se había mantenido ocupada, como siempre, su trabajo odiado era lo primero que ponía y pondría siempre, la charla educativa con Albus le había dejado en claro que ella no estaba hecha para nada, ni siquiera para una aventura sexual como la que tenía con Scorpius, ni para el amor, ni siquiera para una mascota.

—Luces como si estuvieses a punto de desmayarte –la sujetó del hombro Clarisa –Lily ¿estás bien?

—Sí, es sólo que los incidentes en el mundo muggle han aumentado, no tenemos pistas de nada y los aurores realmente no están ayudando mucho.

—Dímelo a mí, pero yo me lo estoy tomando con calma, tú también deberías, no servirá de nada si te enfermas y te mandan a casa, porque el trabajo seguirá acumulándose, mejor respira, y tranquilízate.

—Tienes razón.

La verdad, es que para Lily, Clarisa no tenía nada de razón, simplemente eran excusas para no trabajar a su máxima capacidad, levantó la vista cuando terminó el pergamino, el reloj marcaban las tres de la mañana, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de a qué hora, el reloj cucú sonó.

Fue hasta el cuarto del fondo, preparó un café y regresó hasta su escritorio, para revisar algunos del montón de reportes que habían dejado sobre su escritorio en algún momento, mientras ella estaba ocupada haciendo la otra parte de su trabajo en el mundo muggle.

Cerró los ojos un momento, cuando sintió a alguien a sus espaldas, avanzó suavemente hasta ella, y cuando la cercanía fue tanta que lo sintió contra su espalda, ya había reconocido el aroma de la colonia que usaba Scorpius.

—Te ves estresada, Potts –susurró en su oído –no te asustas, supongo que no fui tan silencioso como esperaba serlo.

La mano derecha del chico la sujetó del vientre, pegándola hasta él, mientras que con su mano izquierda, quitó el cabello del cuello de Lily, para poder besarlo, ascendió hasta la parte trasera de la oreja de la pelirroja, y usó su lengua para dejar un rastro húmedo.

—No sé tú, pelirroja, pero yo te he extrañado.

Lily sonrió, sin decir nada ¿qué podía decirle? Que realmente no había pensado mucho en él, por la gran habilidad que tenía de sumergirse en su trabajo, para evitar que el dolor personal o sus emociones la consumieran.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió seria.

—Fui hasta tu apartamento, y no estabas, tampoco en tu trabajo muggle, así que o era aquí, o en la cama de algún tipo extraño, me alegra que estés aquí.

—Supongo que McLaggen no contestó tu lechuza o patronus ¿no es así? –cuestionó divertida Lily.

—No sé de qué hablas, Lily.

—Ella mencionó que son la distracción sexual del otro cuando están aburridos y no quieren buscar un buen polvo ¿soy el reemplazo de McLaggen?

—No has estado prestando atención, Potter –se burló, pegándose más a ella, la pelirroja se mordió el labio al sentir la erección del rubio en su trasero –cuando te digo que me vuelves loco en la cama, lo estoy diciendo en serio, Potts.

Las manos del rubio subieron hasta los senos de la chica y los amasó suavemente, mientras su nariz absorbía el delicioso aroma de la jovencita, la mano de la pelirroja fue hasta el miembro erecto del chico, acariciándolo sobre la tela del pantalón de vestir que llevaba puesto, aquella respuesta la agradeció enormemente Scorpius, tres semanas, había estado al borde de la locura cada día que pasaba y no iba a buscarla, y ella no lo buscaba, ni una nota, nada, absolutamente nada.

Él se alejó de su cuerpo, para que ella subiera la falda gris a lápiz que llevaba puesta, desabotonó la blusa blanca que llevaba fajada, una mano de él se escurrió dentro del sostén, sentir los pezones erectos fue una sensación de confort y placer que no pudo distinguir, Lily sola se inclinó sobre su escritorio, mostrando su bien formado y pequeño trasero, así que él deslizó las pantaletas hasta las rodillas de la chica y se adentró en ella tan pronto como bajó su ropa interior y pantalones.

Lily gimió sin tapujos cuando lo sintió en ella por completo, de un solo movimiento, nunca lo admitiría para él, pero había extrañado esa sensación de tenerlo tan profundo en su ser, que realmente parecían uno, empujó sus caderas contra el trasero de Lily, mientras su mano descendía hasta sus pliegues, jugando con su clítoris, provocando que se arqueara rápidamente, mientras la encantadora sensación del orgasmo la consumía.

El chico acomodó las pantaletas de la pelirroja, besando la piel suave de sus piernas mientras la tela ascendía y quedaba justa entre sus caderas, cubriendo su intimidad, bajó la falda y la alisó con cuidado, y abotonó la blusa blanca de la pelirroja, para cuando estuvo tan presentable como cuando la encontró, la volvió a sujetar de la cintura, la atrajo contra su cuerpo, giró con ella, para quedar sentado al filo del escritorio y ella entre sus piernas, mientras la besaba de forma suave.

—Eres un pervertido –soltó en una risa divertida cuando las manos amplias del rubio quedaron en su trasero.

—Eso es quedarse corta, pelirroja –se puso de pie, la volvió a besar de forma apresurada, ella entrelazó sus dedos con los cabellos platinos del rubio.

Le sonrió cuando se alejaron, Lily estaba un poco agitada, sus mejillas parecían dos manzanas, le encantaba verla así, la soltó para sujetarla de las mejillas.

—Deberías descansar –murmuró él.

—Tengo que dejar todo al día, así se supone que funcionan las cosas.

—Cuando sólo tienes cargas razonables de trabajo, Potts, ven conmigo, a que descanses un poco.

—En serio tengo que trabajar, no puedo perder el tiempo en…

—Si no quieres venir, entonces –la subió de un rápido movimiento sobre el escritorio.

—Espera, ¿qué se supone que…?

El chico levantó la falda de Lily de nuevo y hundió su rostro entre los delgados y firmes muslos de la joven, que levantó la vista ante la sorpresa.

—Tranquila –murmuró él –a menos que no quieras…

Claro que no iba a decirle que no, pero algo brillante se movió. —Espera, no, detente –lo empujó del hombro y Scorpius se alejó, de forma obediente.

—Bien, comprendo.

—No es eso.

Se bajó la falda y avanzó hasta la puerta que estaba abierta, como siempre lo estaba cuando había alguien en la oficina, la pelirroja llegó hasta el umbral y observó de un lado a otro, intentando descubrir que había sido, pero no había nada ahí.

—Tranquila, Potts –dijo él, sujetándola de la cintura contra él.


	23. Envidia.

Jamás, a sus veintiún años, ella había sido tan atrevida, involucrarse sexualmente con el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor, podría entrar dentro del estándar y cliché de la vida misma, pero… estaba en el umbral de su trabajo, las manos del rubio estaban en su cintura, mientras que las de ella, estaban alrededor del cuello de él, éste la besaba en la nuca, mientras se adentraba y salía de ella en rítmicos, rápidos y firmes vaivenes.

—Ah, Potts, me encantas –le informó al mismo tiempo que sus manos ascendían suavemente hasta sus pechos.

El mordisco en su cuello la estimularon lo suficiente como para llegar al clímax primero que él, como era costumbre, aun así, disfrutó sentirlo estirarla a la longitud de su miembro erecto y su grosor.

—M—

Lily se duchó tranquilamente, no había dormido mucho, pero estaba visiblemente relajada, Scorpius rodeó su cintura desde atrás, mientras besaba su hombro desnudo, el rubio estaba mojado todavía por la ducha, le sonrió por el reflejo del espejo, pero no dijo más, tenía que llegar temprano al trabajo sin importar a qué hora lo había abandonado.

—Te ves sensual –aduló Scorpius, dándole una nalgada suave que la hizo chillar por la sorpresa.

—Gracias –frunció el cejo.

—En las reglas estaba no compartir la cama de esta forma, pero, bueno, no dormimos más de una hora juntos y… -guardó silencio, así que ella giró hasta él.

— ¿Y? –elevó una ceja.

—Por mí no hay problema, yo no estoy en horario laboral –le recordó –desperté temprano, antes que tú.

—Puedes ir a tu apartamento a dormir, bueno, es lo que siempre haces cuando pasas toda la noche con una chica al azar ¿no es así? –el asintió –no veo porque no hacerlo de nuevo.

—Tú no eres una chica al azar, tenemos bastante tiempo en esto, contrario a mis reglas…

Lily se detuvo, sin observarlo en lo que controlaba sus emociones, por fortuna ya no estaba frente al espejo, recordaba muy bien el reglamento de los miembros del Medusa, Arthur se los había dicho, sin duda Scorpius los estaba violando casi todos.

—Es verdad, por un segundo olvidé que eres un mujeriego de categoría que incluso tiene un club sexual y todo, aunque bueno, supongo que ningún mujeriego se detiene mucho en la misma estación ¿no es así?

—Lily –pidió –no era eso lo que quería decir cuando inicié esta conversación.

—Perdón por ser insensible ¿qué dirías? –fingió una sonrisa que salió bastante natural, así que él no comprendió que aquello realmente le había dolido.

—Bueno, lo mucho que quería despertarte con un beso –se acercó a ella, logrando que Lily soltara una sonora carcajada.

—Desde luego ¿y esperabas el efecto Blanca Nieves o Bella Durmiente?

—Esperaba tu permiso, por si hay una posibilidad de que despierte a tu lado otra vez, muchas chicas consideran eso un abuso de confianza.

—Ah, seguimos con la reglas, pero te recuerdo que me has besado más de una vez sin mi autorización ¿qué cambió esta vez? ¿El hecho de que esté dormida?

Scorpius avanzó hasta ella, con una delicada sonrisa en los labios, se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella, que se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no reaccionar de ninguna manera, ni positiva ni negativamente.

—No soy un tipo romántico, Lily, lo descubres cuando te digo que supliques por más, o adulo lo apretada que sigues cuando me albergas en tu interior –ella tragó saliva por sus palabras –así que cuando dije que quería despertarte con un beso, no eran estos labios –acarició los labios pintados de rojo de Lily –los que quería besar con tanto interés, sino los que están entre tus piernas, y hay muchas chicas, que consideran eso como una clase de abuso, eso y despertarte mientras me adentro en ti –se encogió de hombros –cabe destacar que nunca he dormido con alguna otra chica, o que haya querido hacerlo con alguien más.

Él sonrió, la había dejado sin habla, con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello, sin duda no se había esperado esa solicitud, bajó la vista, mientras fruncía los labios, el corazón del rubio se aceleró, no porque lo estuviera pensando, sino porque al pensarlo, había demasiada probabilidad de que compartirían la cama más de una vez.

—Lo cierto es que no me molesta que lo hagan –admitió encogiéndose de hombros –Josh y yo teníamos un acuerdo sobre esto, exactamente, ambos, el sexo oral y pues, el normal.

—Olvídalo, pelirroja –soltó enfadado.

—Ah, es que te molesta que no se te ocurriera primero –sonrió divertida –vaya original mujeriego que eres, Scorpius.

—Entonces continúa.

—No es que me moleste, es simplemente que no siempre estoy de humor ¿comprendes? Soy una chica, después de todo.

—Sí, lo he notado –la mirada gris de Scorpius fue hasta los senos de Lily, frunciendo el cejo.

Caminó hasta ella, apretándolos de manera suave, Lily le dio un manotazo enfadada, no estaba de humor para sus patanerías, lo más seguro, pero aquello fue por que la había descubierto, solo sonrió y se disculpó.

—Un simple no, bastará –se encogió de hombros.

—La vida es bastante simple para ti, ¿cierto? –Se burló Lily –la verdad es que a veces no estaba de humor al despertar, pero… cuando él se alejaba, digamos que… le decía que lo volviera a hacer, lograba convencerme.

—Tengamos una palabra de seguridad, en ese caso, un no, cuando sepas que posiblemente te pueda convencer, y otra palabra cuando sea un realmente aléjate o te arrancaré la lengua y el pene de un solo ataque ¿te parece?

—Tendré que pensarla, en ese caso, me tengo que ir a trabajar.

— ¿Puedo visitarte en la madrugada? –sonrió socarrón.

—Creo que deberías ir a cazar esta noche, no estoy de humor, Scorpius.

Extrañamente él tampoco quería ir de caza esa noche, quería estar con ella, por primera vez en años, no sentía esa necesidad enferma de estar con diferentes chicas cada día de la semana, quería estar con ella, cenando, acurrucados en el sofá, al inicio, después poseyéndola como si no hubiese un mañana.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré –admitió.

—No estaré en el trabajo –informó ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso es nuevo –admitió –entonces irás de cacería también tú.

—Algo así, Lucy me presentará a alguien.

—Pensé que querías aprender a cazar hombres.

Lily abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra, así que se limitó a pasar la lengua por sus dientes blancos y rectos, después hizo una mueca, no iba a decirle que había desistido de aquello después de escuchar su apuesta con Josh, de hecho, ni siquiera tendría que estar acostándose con él, lo había ayudado a ganar una apuesta, lo había ayudado a seguir usando a las mujeres como un objeto sexual, suspiró cansina.

—Creo que deberíamos charlar, pero otro día y a otra hora, se me hace tarde.

—Claro ¿será una cita? –se burló.

—No –contestó y entró a la chimenea.

—M—

Lily entró al restaurant que Lucy le había dicho, era bastante elegante, así que se sintió un poco fuera de lugar con su atuendo, pero había ido al ministerio y la mayoría de las personas solía verla extraño si usaba otro tipo de prendas, aquel lugar era demasiado elegante para sus jeans y su blusa marrón y beige.

—Sígame por aquí, por favor –le ordenó el hombre a la entrada.

Su amiga Lucy le sonrió encantada cuando la vio, levantó la mano por encima de su cabeza y la movió, indicándole que se acercara, como si realmente no la estuviesen guiando ya.

—Lamento la tardanza –soltó Lily, observando a su amiga y después al chico de pie junto a Lucy, como un gran caballero.

—Ella tiene dos empleos –le informó a su novio –Archer, Lily, Lily, Archer, mi prometido.

—Es un placer –estiró la mano, realmente encantada de conocerlo por primera vez.

Tal y como lo había dicho Sam, era bastante atractivo, algo en él le hizo recordar a Scorpius, quizá el cabello rubio, aunque no era del mismo tono, el de Scorpius era platinado, mientras que el del hombre frente a ella era dorado, sus ojos eran verdes, y el traje que llevaba puesto dejaba ver a la perfección sus brazos bastante bien formados, aunque no era tan marcado como Scorpius, y seguramente no tenía el mismo vigor y soporte que Malfoy, sonrió incómoda ¿por qué estaba pensando en el rubio platino? Jamás antes le había pasado.

—Mi compañero viene un poco retrasado, mil disculpas.

—No hay problema –sonrió, no había escuchado nada de lo que había dicho, salvo lo último.

Media hora después de que Lily llegó, un varón de cabello miel y ojos chocolate se sentó junto a ella, era bastante guapo, pero a decir verdad, como lo había dicho él, era bastante… enclenque, era delgado como un fideo, alto, y con la cara demasiado bonita, más que guapo, era un chico bonito.

—Malcolm, ella es Lily –soltó Lucy.

—Un placer conocerte, Lily, realmente eres hermosa –sonrió, nervioso.

—Gracias, tú eres bastante guapo –mintió.

La cena y la charla continúo, bastante divertida, el prometido de Lucy era un tipo encantador y divertido, muy a la personalidad de ella, a Lily le agradó que su amiga encontrara a un buen tipo.

—No siempre es tedioso trabajar ahí –admitió Archer.

—Sí, a veces tiene cosas divertidas –admitió Malcolm, el amigo del prometido de Lucy.

Lily levantó la vista, divertida, para decirle algo y la sonrisa se desdibujó de sus labios ¿por qué demonios Scorpius Malfoy estaba en el mismo restaurant? Iba con una castaña de senos prominentes, vestido corto y pestañas tan largas que no podían ser reales.

—Incómodo –murmuró Lucy.

—Bastante –admitió.

Archer y Malcolm giraron la vista hasta el rubio, que era bastante llamativo, la pelirroja giró su silla, para evitar verlo, e incomodarse más de la cuenta.

—Si es un tipo acosándote, puedo decirle que se marche –murmuró Archer.

—Ah, no –Lily le colocó la mano encima de la suya un segundo y la quitó –todo estará bien, mientras lo ignoremos.

—No comprendo cómo es que supo que estarías aquí.

—Para ser honesta, yo tampoco, llegó a mi apartamento también, y nunca le dije donde vivía.

—Miedo –murmuró Malcolm.

—Sólo hay una forma de que no te siga –le sonrió amable Archer, levantó la mano y el mesero fue de inmediato –la cuenta, por favor.

—En seguida, señor.

La cuenta no tardó en llegar, el varón negó cuando tanto Lucy, como Malcolm y Lily se ofrecieron a pagar o en su defecto, aportar sus gastos, la pelirroja notó la exagerada propina, y entendió porque el trato espectacular que habían recibido.

—Bien ¿se termina la noche? –cuestionó Lucy.

—No, iremos a mi casa –sonrió –tomaremos vino allá –informó.

Malcolm se levantó apresurado, para recorrer la silla de Lily y ayudarla a levantarse, pero la vista de Lily fue a Archer, que había hecho lo mismo que su amigo, sólo que en movimientos más fluidos y delicados, colocó su mano en la espalda baja de Lucy y la acompañó a la puerta, colocándole el abrigo.

Sonrió, sin duda, era un mujeriego caballeroso como lo era Jarvis, una envidia la recorrió, ella quería un hombre así en su vida, caballeroso, y que si en algún momento tuvo una vida de descontrol, lo cambiara por una estabilidad emocional.

—M—

Lily sonrió cuando la puerta se abrió, no esperaba que alguien le abriera, era bastante temprano, sin embargo el varón frente a ella le sonrió, se hizo a un lado y le dejó pasar.

—Hermosa sorpresa, Lily –sonrió.

—Lamento molestarte, Jarvis –sonrió, divertida.

—Tú nunca molestas, para ser honesto.

—Se acabó el whisky, bastante mal para el dueño de un bar.

La mirada de Lily se desvió, Scorpius Malfoy, como maldición estaba ahí, le sonrió, ladino, su mirada se desvió hasta el castaño junto a ella.

—Ah ¿puedo usar tu chimenea? –Sonrió –quiero ir a casa, volveré cuando estés solo.

—Oh, vamos, Potter ¿te molesta mi presencia? –se burló.

—Arruinas mis planes, ciertamente –aceptó.

—Es una lástima ¿qué esperabas hacer? ¿Confesar tus pecados?

—No, quizá proporcionarle a Jarvis un poco de sexo oral, y después un coito desenfrenado.

Scorpius tensó la quijada, los ojos olivo de Lily se posaron en Jarvis, que sonrió de lado, negó, pensó que sus palabras habían salido sólo para molestar al rubio, pero en realidad, eran ciertas.

—Sí que tendrías una gran noche, Whisp, es asombrosa en el sexo oral, aunque… eso ya debes saberlo.

— ¿Ah sí? –elevó una ceja.

—Ella lo dijo –señaló a Lily.

—Es de muy mala educación señalar a una persona, me sorprende que un Malfoy no maneje ese nivel tan básico de modales.

—Sí tuviese modales no sería un mujeriego.

—Cierto, si tuvieras modales, no te jactarías de que estuviste con una chica, aun si lo estuviste, preferirías que fuese un simple rumor.

—Así que es cierto –soltó incómodo.

—No sé de lo que hablas, Lily ¿quieres algo de beber?

—Lo cierto es que no, Malcolm me acaba de dejar aquí fuera, y… bebí demasiado en la casa de Archer.

—Ah, un trío –se burló Scorpius, haciendo que ella pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—Debiste enseñarle modales –murmuró –whisky, Jarvis.

—Permíteme.

El castaño le hizo sonreír cuando le quitó el abrigo y lo dejó en el perchero junto a la puerta, sin duda era algo que le gustaba en los hombres y que el rubio platino junto a ella jamás tendría, era más patán, que otra cosa.

—Ya no hay whisky –le recordó Scorpius.

—Iré por uno, no tardo.

Lily se adentró más en la casa, observando la decoración, muy al estilo Slytherin, suponía que la sala común tenía que lucir de esa forma o muy parecido a aquella villa.

—Te la pasaste muy bien, por lo poco que vi en el restaurant.

—Sobre eso ¿puedes dejar de seguirme?

—Yo no te estoy siguiendo, Potter, mi cita quería ir ahí, tú me dijiste que saliera de cacería.

—Y casualmente terminas aquí ¿no? Dime ¿tienes sexo con Jarvis? –Scorpius se rió, haciendo enojar a Lily aún más.

—Vamos, nena ¿en serio crees que hieres mi masculinidad insinuando eso? –Negó –podría, si me interesara –la sujetó de la cintura y besó su cuello –ahora dime ¿te acostaste con Malcolm y Archer a la vez?

—Voy a golpearte tan fuerte las bolas que jamás tendrás hijos.

—No es como si me interesara –sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros –si no descartas eso ¿te interesaría entre Whisp y yo? –sonrió.

—Scorpius –Lily musitó, haciendo que el aire de broma en él desapareciera –quiero charlar contigo, en lo que Jarvis vuelve.

—Así que no fue mi idea de que se marchó para que pudiésemos hablar tranquilamente ¿cierto?

—No, no lo hizo por el whisky, ciertamente pudo conjurarlo –se encogió de hombros.

—Bien ¿qué es lo que quieres decirme?

—Bueno, sé que acabamos de poner reglas y todo, pero… que viniera a buscar a Jarvis no es… -se abrazó a sí misma.

En la casa de Archer Clarke, lo había visto comportarse como un verdadero caballero con Lucy, la forma en que la veía, como le sonreía, le hablaba, su lenguaje corporal con Lucy.

Lily quería eso, realmente quería que alguien la amara de esa forma, y la única persona que se lo había ofrecido sin tocarla de manera sexual había sido Jarvis, la primera vez que se conocieron, él le dijo que le gustaba, que algo en ella le atraía, que quería salir con ella, como amigos.

Quería saber si podía existir una relación amorosa entre ellos, después de lo del club Zeus, esa propuesta fue más formal, quería algo serio con ella, lo rechazó, por supuesto y él no insistió, siguió la charla cambiando de tema, pero dejando la propuesta en el aire por si en algún momento, quería intentarlo.

—Entonces ¿qué es?

—No quiero continuar con lo que sea que tenemos.

—Pensé que…

—Yo también, pero el enojo simplemente se me pasó, ya no estoy tan interesada en demostrarle a Josh lo buena que puedo ser para conseguir tragos gratis o sexo salvaje con cualquiera que acabe de conocer, realmente no soy de esas chicas.

—Y Jarvis ¿él cómo encaja en todo esto? –elevó una ceja, serio.

—Bueno, sigo siendo una tonta romántica –se rió, levantó la vista hasta él –al final de cuentas, siempre termino queriendo cosas que no puedo tener. Esta noche; mientras veía la relación de Lucy con su prometido… me di cuenta que es lo que yo quiero en mi vida, quiero a alguien que me ame como Archer ama a Lucy, o más de lo que él la ama a ella.

—Y Jarvis te prometió todo eso.

—Cuando estoy con él, realmente creo que puedo tener todo eso y más –se encogió de hombros –además, creo que ya te ocasioné demasiados problemas con mi hermano y… con tu propio código.

—Sí, es cierto, encasillarme contigo traerá mala reputación a mi vida sexual, sólo… mírate…

—Realmente quisiera ser tu amiga –le sonrió.

—Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, Lily, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca, no me interesa tu amistad, la única chica que quiero en mi vida de esa manera es Audrey, lo lamento, no me interesas, ni como amiga.

—Sí, ya lo habías dicho –negó divertida –entonces supongo que volveremos a ser unos completos desconocidos, somos algo así como…

—No somos nada, y así que queden las cosas, tú sigues siendo la extraña hermana de mi mejor amigo y la nueva novia de mi otro mejor amigo, pero nada entre nosotros, nos tocará coincidir, pero… volveré a tratarte de la misma forma que antes, o sería incómodo, para ambos, y sobre todo para Jarvis.

—Cierto.

Las flamas verdes volvieron a encenderse, Jarvis apareció, con una botella de whisky, observó de uno a otro, y suspiró.

—Te veré luego, Jarvis, tengo que ir a estudiar, o no aprobaré mis exámenes.

—Y Albus te matará –le recordó.

—Sí, como olvidar que no quiere otro compañero –rió –nos veremos, y… adiós, _pelirroja. _

Lily asintió, en la antigüedad, no habría contestado, y como él había vuelto a usar el tono que antes usaba y la había llamado Pelirroja con él, sabía que era la forma de borrar el pasado sexual en común.

—M—

Lily observó a Lucy, Archer se había acercado a la barra para pedirles unas bebidas, la chica sonrió embobada por su prometido, la pelirroja no podía culparla, sólo había visto al tipo tres veces y no podía encontrarle fallas, no muy grandes, claro, era bastante obsesivo con algunas cosas que tanto a Lily como a su amiga le parecían tonterías, pero todos tenían sus propias manías.

—Ah, demonios –se quejó Lucy y le mostró a Lily su teléfono, así que asintió cuando se alejó rumbo al pasillo que daba a los baños de mujeres para contestar.

Se giró para esperar a Archer con su bebida, pero al hacerlo chocó con él, vaciando la cerveza sobre su caro traje de tres piezas.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó apenada.

Usó su suéter para aminorar lo mojado, el tipo sí que estaba en forma, ya se había percatado, pero tocarlo era otra cosa, estaba bastante firme su abdomen y pecho, se sonrojó tanto que prefirió no levantar la mirada cuando él le indicó con la mano que no era necesario.

—Todo está bien –informó él, cerca de su oído –fue un accidente, no te preocupes –se alejó.

—Soy un poco torpe, así que perdón –se disculpó, sentía su cara arder ante la vergüenza, él negó, restándole importancia, y sonrió tan encantador como siempre, así que supuso que Lucy había vuelto.

Lily se mordió el labio, no comprendía porqué se sentía tan celosa de Lucy, quizá por el hecho de que no había podido decirle a Jarvis la verdadera razón por la cual había ido a buscarlo la otra noche, toparse con Scorpius tampoco ayudó, por un momento pensó que había estado siguiéndola de nuevo, pero no fue así, en cuanto vio las manos femeninas acariciar el abdomen del chico y perderse entre sus pantalones, sumando la cara de placer del rubio, notó que _“liberarlo” _de aquél favor, había sido lo mejor, no había mejor Scorpius que el chico mujeriego alejado de ella.

—Tengo que irme –murmuró Lucy –nos veremos después –se disculpó con Lily.

—No vamos a dejarla, le pedimos que se nos uniera, la llevaré a su casa, y después a ti –le sonrió a Lucy.

—Tengo que ir primero a casa –le informó la chica –así que si a Lily no le importa, podrás dejarla después.

—Ah…

—Vamos entonces –asintió el rubio.

La mano de Archer se colocó en el hombro de Lily; mientras que su otra mano en la espalda baja de su prometida y las guio a la salida.

El trayecto fue con una amena charla entre la pareja, sobre lo que había pasado en una cena con la familia de Lucy, discutían sobre las actitudes de un tío y las inclinaciones políticas del abuelo de la chica, Lily se abrazó más a sí misma, odiaba esa sensación, jamás había tenido celos de alguien y su relación, ni siquiera de la que Victoire y Teddy tenían, y eran bastante perfectos juntos.

— ¿Tienes frío, Lily? –cuestionó Archer, viéndola por el retrovisor.

—Ah, no, lo lamento, es una manía mía –sonrió.

—De acuerdo, puedo prender la calefacción, si quieres.

—No, no es necesario, gracias –sonrió.

La atención del varón volvió a su prometida, y la charla avanzó tranquila hasta que se estacionó frente a la puerta, se bajó, se despidieron y Lucy le pidió que se cambiara al asiento delantero, así que lo hizo.

—Bueno, ahora ¿podrías indicarme dónde vives? –le atrajo a la realidad Archer.

—Ah, claro, lo lamento –soltó una risa delicada.

El rubio emprendió marcha de nuevo, ella observó por la ventana ante la evidente falta de charla, la radio sonaba a un volumen bajo y sereno.

Intentaron entablar una conversación, pero no les funcionó del todo, así que él desistió y ella suspiró, agobiada, al parecer el único con quien podía hablar sin problemas era Scorpius Malfoy.

—Te acompañaré hasta tu puerta –informó él, apagando el motor.

—No es necesario –murmuró Lily.

—Por favor, si Lucy se entera que te deje en la puerta del edificio, disecará mis testículos –se encogió de hombros –y me he encariñado mucho con ellos en estos 27 años –se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias.

Incluso el elevador fue incómodo, avanzaron por el pasillo, y ella se detuvo frente a la puerta, levantó la vista hasta él, que estaba impasible, invitarlo a pasar no sería del todo correcto, aun así lo hizo, él rechazó la oferta, claro está.

—Te veré después, supongo –se encogió de hombros, se inclinó hasta ella y besó su mejilla y se alejó.


	24. Indignos.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior, mientras su mano se deslizaba desde su estómago hasta su apertura, jamás en la vida había hecho algo así, al menos no de esa manera ¿por qué lo estaba haciendo? Realmente no lo sabía, gimió cuando imaginó el cabello rubio, o sus manos tocándola, hasta hacia cinco minutos, había estado soñando, que aquel chico de cabello rubio dorado la había besado en el auto, y peor aún que había aceptado su invitación a pasar, y en ese momento, le estaba llenando de una forma completa, posesiva y poco prudente, sus caderas se movieron más rápido contra sus dedos, aquello no era suficiente, desde luego, pero ayudaba un poco a la necesidad que estaba sintiendo de tener a Archer Clarke en su interior.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, los movimientos de su cadera se detuvieron, y una creciente culpa se arremolinó en ella, estaba teniendo fantasías sexuales con el prometido de su mejor amiga, uno que nunca le había dado tales motivos de pensar que era correspondida de aquella manera.

Se levantó apresurada, tomó una ducha con bastante agua fría y caminó hasta su habitación, aunque se detuvo al ver la lechuza en la baranda de su balcón, así que abrió la puerta y entró volando; quitó la carta de la pata.

_Querida Lily,_

_Albus me dijo que habías venido a verme a Osaka hace unas semanas atrás, me sorprendió, pero no te delaté, supongo que estabas teniendo un buen tiempo, espero me cuentes pronto —y no pongas esa cara de ¿cómo voy a contarte si tengo mucho trabajo y tú no sales de Osaka?— Bueno, la buena noticia es que iré la próxima semana, me comprometí con Elisheva, eres la primera en saberlo, y pronto Albus, así que ya, corre y dile la buena noticia._

_Con amor,_

_James S. P._

Lily soltó un chillido de felicidad, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a James, su hermano favorito, aunque en los últimos días, Albus estaba peleando bastante por ese puesto.

Se apareció a sí misma en el apartamento de Albus, no podía esperar por contarle, era muy mala soportando cosas como esa en secreto, al menos en esta ocasión, Jamie le había dado autorización de contarle.

Se detuvo en su baile de alegría cuando la puerta se abrió, estaba a mitad del apartamento de su hermano Albus, pero a veces, olvidaba que éste no vivía solo, sino con Scorpius Malfoy.

Unos días atrás, habría hecho algún comentario sarcástico y pervertido, pero simplemente se limitó a observarla, puso los ojos en blanco y se asomó por el pasillo.

—Albus, tu hermana está haciendo un escándalo, sal antes de que la eche de aquí, necesito dormir.

—Lo lamento por despertarte –soltó ofendida.

—Deberías avisar que vendrás, la gente con buena educación lo hace, y más si vendrá desnuda –bufó.

Lily se observó a sí misma, sí estaba desnuda, pero traía la toalla enrolada, así que no estaba desnuda. —Claro, pues te recuerdo que tú…

—No me interesa –contestó, le dio la espalda y azotó su puerta.

La furia subió por su torrente sanguíneo, así que avanzó hasta la habitación del rubio, abrió la puerta sin tocar, éste aún no había llegado hasta la cama, lo jaló del brazo, y sin siquiera proponérselo, lo soltó, para sujetarlo del cuello y besarlo.

Aunque pudo alejarla porque habían quedado que no volvería a pasar y que ella quería una relación seria y estable que no podía tener con él, ahí estaba, besándolo de forma pasional, pegando su cuerpo pequeño y delgado al de él.

Lo empujó hasta la cama, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él, sin perder contacto con sus labios, gimió, cuando notó la erección del chico debajo de su sexo húmedo, tragó saliva cuando la mano del chico fue hasta su clítoris, presionándolo.

—Vaya, Potter –musitó –sí que estabas preparada ya –gruñó.

—Cállate, sólo hay unas partes de tu anatomía que me interesan ahora.

Él bajó los pantalones de sus pijamas, porque dormía sin bóxer, y ella lo dirigió a su entrada, sentándose lentamente sobre el miembro del chico, gimió, mientras se movía de norte a sur de forma rápida y salvaje, ni siquiera había dejado que él le quitara la toalla.

La dejó debajo de su cuerpo, mientras se adentraba fuertemente en ella, hasta llevarla al clímax, siguió gimiendo y arqueándose ante las embestidas que él hacia hasta que terminó por completo, le besó el pecho y el cuello.

Extrañaba tanto su cuerpo, y ninguna otra mujer provocaba tanto en él como la pelirroja bajo su anatomía, acarició su rostro, cuando cerró los ojos.

—M—

Scorpius observó a su mejor amigo, estaba enfadado, lo notó por la forma en que aventaba sus cosas a su mochila, no dijo nada, se limitó a sentarse pronto lo averiguaría.

—Sabes, Scorpius, también pago el alquiler de este apartamento.

—Sí, lo sé, tú me dejaste quedar ¿recuerdas? Pero ¿por qué viene eso a tema? –elevó una ceja.

—Por Lily –Scorpius se tensó, creyó haber usado un hechizo silenciador, pero, con la excitación de verla así, y de que fuese ella quien iniciara esta vez, quizá lo olvidó.

—Ajá –fingió inocencia.

—Sé que estás decepcionado porque ella terminó su aventura sexual, pero ¿echarla de aquí? ¿En serio? –Gruñó –no tardé más de un minuto cuando me gritaste que estaba aquí, y cuando llegué, no estaba.

—Lo lamento, Albus, no era mi intención.

—Sí, lo supongo –se burló enfadado –iré a trabajar.

—Suerte.

—X—

Lily estaba de bastante mal humor, tenía demasiados pendientes que literalmente desbordaban todo su escritorio en el mundo mágico, se sobresaltó tanto que le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago a su hermano Albus, que simplemente le asesinó con la mirada.

—Lo lamento –se mordió el labio inferior para no soltar una carcajada.

—Ya, vamos, ríete, que mueres por eso –soltó indignado.

La risa cantarina y alegre de su hermana valió la pena por supuesto, así que se relajó, primero la mini discusión con Scorpius sobre haberla corrido del apartamento y después un golpe que no merecía, pero era su hermanita, pudo esquivar el golpe, pero, lastimándola un poco en el proceso.

—Bien ¿qué ocurre? –cuestionó controlándose un poco.

—Fuiste a buscarme en la mañana, y Scorpius te echó, lamento eso.

Ella frunció el cejo, dejándole saber más de lo que el moreno necesitaba, resopló ¿no se suponía que ella había dicho que pondría fin a eso y Scorpius dijo algo parecido?

—Ah, claro –rió.

—Así que dime ¿Qué ocupabas? ¿Un polvo rápido para esta mañana?

—En realidad, Albus, Jamie me envió una lechuza, diciendo que vendrá y eso ya lo sabía –hizo un mohín con la mano –pero, la noticia es que ¡Se comprometió con Elisheva! –brincó emocionada.

El chico observó a su hermana, el brillo en sus ojos y su lenguaje corporal, ella desde pequeña siempre había soñado con encontrar a un hombre que le amara incondicionalmente, y formar una familia, desgraciadamente eso todavía no ocurría, y aunque él la consideraba bastante joven, sabía que ella estaba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar eso que tanto buscaba, y revolcarse con Scorpius era la prueba.

—Ya, que aburrido –rodó los ojos –y ¿para cuándo llega?

—Dijo que estaría aquí la próxima semana.

—Ah, no es mucho tiempo, además… ¿qué crees que opine de tu aventura con Scorpius? –sonrió triunfante.

—No te atreverás a decirle, Albus.

—Te da pena, a pesar de que te gusta mi amigo.

—Claro que me da pena ¿te imaginas? –Negó –ni de loca presentaría a mis padres con él, por fortuna, tu amigo es por siempre soltero, sin ataduras, libre como el viento.

—Yo lo presentaré como tu novio, si no lo dejas por la paz.

—No te comprendo, Albus ¿qué más te da? –Se cruzó de brazos –soy una adulta, él también, estoy tomando precauciones, él igual, es bastante sexo seguro lo que tenemos él y yo.

—Él jamás tendría sexo con una mujer que no accediera a ser responsable de esa manera –aceptó –en eso tiene un punto, por no ser un irresponsable, pero ya basta de que lo estés usando.

— ¿Usando? –Se burló –Albus ¿yo cómo podría estar usando al mujeriego más grande del mundo mágico? –Rió divertida –dime ¿te gusta?

—A mí me gusta cuidar a las personas que quiero, Lily, y ya sientes algo por él, y si no vas a ser honesta con respecto a eso, es mejor que dejes esa relación por la paz.

—Dime la verdad, Albus, pero cien por cien honesto conmigo ¿estás en contra o a favor de tu amigo?

—Depende el contexto, Lily.

—Claro que no.

—Desde luego que sí, siempre importa el contexto, querida hermanita.

—No entiendo como juega el contexto en mi pregunta.

—Si me molesta que tengan una relación –la señaló –en el contexto actual, sí –Lily le observó seria –te diré la razón, él no será diferente a Josh, y no le importará ponerte el cuerno si se encuentra una buena oportunidad, día tras día, y te romperá el corazón, y terminarás peor que con ese muggle –suspiró y regresó hasta su hermana, le sujetó de las mejillas –en un contexto diferente, en un Scorpius de hace nueve o diez años, adoraría que fuesen pareja, ese chico merecía la pena, el actual… no está ni cerca de querer centrarse, por eso te insisto en que termines esta relación, Lily, incluso si él, hipotéticamente sintiera algo por ti ahora, por muy fuerte e intenso que es, no ha cambiado de estilo de vida.

Lily inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, sintiendo la suave caricia de su hermano, unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y el varón las limpió, para después besarle la frente.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz, Lily, que encuentres al hombre que te haga sentir que el mundo gira o se detiene, que el mundo no existe más allá de ustedes, y si él, en algún momento, decide ser ese hombre, créeme, seré muy feliz por ambos, pero eso no pasará, lo conozco.

—Lo sé.

—M—

Albus llegó al apartamento al día siguiente, frunció el ceño cuando una chica desnuda pasó por enfrente de él, rumbo a la habitación de Scorpius, cuando la puerta se abrió, la risa de al menos dos mujeres más se escuchó, haciéndole enfadar, por más que quisiera que él y su hermana fueran felices, Scorpius jamás cooperaría al respecto, y lo prefería alejado de Lily, antes de verla sufrir por llegar a casa y encontrarse con una escena parecida.

—Oye, Albus, pensé que debería…

La risa de las mujeres en la habitación se detuvo, y la mujer en el umbral se giró, la vista de Lily se amplió bastante al sorprenderse, así que siguió su mirada, y se arrepintió, Scorpius estaba junto a la mujer, completamente desnudo, y en un momento, la chica había decidido que era buena idea comenzar un espectáculo al estimular la erección del rubio con su mano.

—Por los cielos –gruñó Albus –tú –señaló a su amigo –deberías encerrarte en tu habitación y evitarme este tipo de actos.

—Yo-Yo –tragó saliva al ver a Lily.

El mediano de los hijos Potter supuso que debería ser la primera vez que Lily lo veía así —rodeado de otras chicas, porque era obvio que desnudo, ya lo conocía—, la mirada de Lily se desvió hasta su hermano.

—Necesito ayuda de los Aurores, tengo bastantes casos que necesitan ser investigados, y literalmente se desbordan de mi escritorio, si no quieres verme al borde de un colapso emocional, por favor, revisa algunos ¿puedes?

—Yo tengo mucho trabajo, Lily, no estamos jugando a…

—Yo te ayudaré –soltó Scorpius, empujando a la chica y avanzando hasta ellos, sujetó un cojín del sillón y cubrió su erección –no tengo trabajo por el momento y…

—No me interesa tu ayuda –soltó enfadada Lily.

—Es raro, porque por la mañana vaya que la necesitaste, estabas bastante caliente, ¿no, Potter?

—Bueno, para tu información, estaba pensando en otro –guardó silencio, aquella información no la quería compartir con nadie –así que sí, ese _ardor, _no fue causado por ti, sólo fuiste un medio para un fin –se giró hasta su hermano de nuevo –bien, te enviaré una lechuza desde San Mungo cuando este empleo termine conmigo.

Ambos chicos se quedaron callados, cuando las flamas verdes se apagaron se observaron, la mirada gris dijo más de lo que realmente Scorpius quería compartir de cualquier forma.

—No lo dijo bromeando ¿verdad? –Cuestionó serio –ni para ponerme celoso ni nada de eso.

—Lo dijo en serio –aceptó Albus.

—Dime ¿ella te comentó sobre alguien que le interese de forma romántica? –levantó las cejas.

—Ah, es que ya el maldito hechizo que usaste en sus zapatos no te da información ¿no?

—Sólo me aseguro que no le ocurra nada, el mundo muggle es muy peligroso, Albus, alguien tiene que cuidarla –bufó.

—Pues ya viste que tú no tienes autoridad para eso, ni siquiera mi padre lo hizo… Sabes, mejor déjala en paz.

—M—

Scorpius estuvo tentado a ir a buscarla más veces de las que le gustaría admitir, haber perdido su autocontrol, lo que lo mantenía en equilibrio lo tenía hecho un enorme lío, y no era para nada bueno, se había prometido que erradicaría aquella necesidad, que limitarse a una sola pareja, depender del amor de alguien era para perdedores, lo mejor de la vida era el sexo, y no necesitaba a una persona en específico para obtenerlo, podía ir por ahí buscando y conquistando, después de todo, era lo suficiente atractivo para eso.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, avanzó hasta la chimenea, iría a buscarla, no le interesaba, mentiría, invitaría cualquier cosa, observó el reloj, era miércoles, significaba que estaba en el mundo muggle, y no quería toparse con esa chica Sam.

Avanzó por el atrio del ministerio, le sonrió a Clarisa, se sentó en su escritorio y después de una charla corta, porque el trabajo no dejaba de acumularse, decidió ir hasta el escritorio de Lily, tomar unos cuantos pergaminos y solucionar aquello, era eso, o regresar a casa a morir de ansiedad por querer buscarla, pero su orgullo Malfoy no se lo permitiera.

Leyó cada uno de los reportes que tenían que ser supervisados, normalmente ellos les pasaban los casos a los autores, pero siempre les tocaban a los recién egresados mientras adquirían un poco de destreza y habilidad en el campo, aquello no tomaba más de quince minutos, como él no estaba en turno laboral, no podía saber porque aquellos pergaminos no habían sido atendidos todavía.

Fue dé lugar a lugar, con una extraña tranquilidad por estar ocupado en algo por sencillo que fuera, lo malo y lo que no había pensado es que no podía formar aquello por él solo, equivaldría a una sanción administrativa que no alcanzaría a pagar en ese año con su salario de Auror.

—M—

Lily entró el viernes por la tarde a la oficina en el ministerio, Clarisa ya no estaba, así que no pudo evitar refunfuñar, un poco de apoyo laboral no le vendría mal, su vista fue hasta los pendientes, a esas alturas ya tendrían una mini bodega de tanta acumulación, para su suerte, las cosas se veían bastante despejadas, sus hombros se relajaron un poco, revisó uno de los pergaminos archivados por su compañera, tenía la firma de un Frederick Summers, era uno de los nuevos miembros, en el próximo Agosto cumpliría un año, sonrió, tendría que comprarle un caro whisky de fuego, ya sabía que premiarlo por hacer su trabajo estaba fuera de las reglas que la ministró de Magia, y su tía, Hermione Weasley, tenía como irrompibles, aun así, Albus había comentado que el departamento completo estaba vuelto loco, eso ameritaba un aliciente.

Añadió al menos cincuenta pergaminos a la pila, antes de levantarse e ir a su casa, James llegaba ese fin de semana y no quería lucir como un desastre después de no verse en tanto tiempo.

—X—

Scorpius acomodo el pergamino en el montón que tendría que firmar más tarde Rick, a cambio de ese favor, tendría que invitarlo como miembro del Zeus, y lo hizo, sin problema alguno, cuando antes, preferiría la muerte, todo fuera por ayudar a esa pelirroja testaruda.

—No fue muy difícil que Rick te echará por la borda ¿sabías? –soltó Albus junto a su amigo.

—Alguien en algún punto tendría que hacerlo, y realmente ese escritorio se estaba desbordando, pero lo que más me preocupaba era la salud de tu hermana, realmente se estresa por ese trabajo.

—Pero es un buen trabajo, percibe más que tú y yo juntos en cada pago ¿sabías eso?

—Con todo lo que trabaja, debería ganar más que la ministró de magia, es más fácil encontrar a Lily en su oficina, ya sea en el ministerio o en el barrio muggle que a tu tía en el suyo –bufó.

—Ella solicitó ambos empleos, es turno doble, por si no te lo menciono, en resumen, son dos trabajos, que ella hace pasar como uno.

—Está loca –bufó –debería ya sabes, dejar el muggle.

—Claro ¿de paso que más quieres que deje? ¿A qué dedicaría su tiempo libre? ¿A pintar? –soltó una risita divertida Albus.

—Para tu información, ella pinta realmente bien, tiene bastantes cuadros y...

—Sí, lo hace bien, no lo dudo, pero ¿en serio crees que se podría mantener de eso? ¿Qué crees que diría mi padre si le dijera que dejara su puesto que es bueno y con una estabilidad económica buena por _pintar?_

—Agh, Albus, te escuchas como mi padre ¿y qué si no vive de sus pinturas?

—Es verdad, tú también tienes un sueño vago ¿no? Pero hasta donde se la prostitución deja más que la pintura, con la cantidad de chicas con las que duermes, podrías igualar el salario actual de Lily.

—No es gracioso –bufó –comprendo la frustración de Lily al estar en un trabajo que no desea, que no le gusta, debería renunciar y seguir sus sueños, me gusta libre.

—Sí, puedo imaginarlo.

—No sé qué haces aquí –soltó incómodo.

—Sabes que tengo que reportarte por esto ¿no? –elevó una ceja.

—Sí, lo sé –le entregó los pergaminos.

—Espero que no afecte tus próximos exámenes.

—Ya sé lo mucho que odiarías un nuevo compañero.

—Vamos a casa.

—M—

Los temores de Lily se hicieron realidad, se había quedado dormida, hasta que el movimiento brusco la despertó, le costó un momento aterrizar en la realidad, la mirada de su padre era bastante transparente, así que se alarmó.

—Papá, yo…

—Dejaste a tu hermano esperando por ti.

—Yo… Me quede en el trabajo hasta tarde y…

—Ah, no, no me vengas con eso, Lily Luna Potter ¿sabes cuántas veces me he quedado yo trabajando por horas sin parar? ¡He pasado días enteros en esa oficina! Y aun así cumplo con mis obligaciones cuando prometo una cosa ¿cuándo te he fallado?

—Nunca, papá.

—Y muchas veces he asistido a mis compromisos contigo a pesar de que no he dormido las 72 horas anteriores a la cita.

— ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? –cuestionó.

— ¿Cómo es que sólo Scorpius sabe dónde vives? –soltó serio.

—Ah… Yo, no… Le pedí favor para la red flu, conoce a Kelly y…

—Es que ahora hasta usas influencias, hablaré con Hermione…

—Eso es mover influencias ¿o me equivoco? –elevó una ceja.

—Tu hermano y su prometida te esperan en casa ¿los honrarás con tu presencia, o les diré que son indignos?

—Me baño e iré para allá.

—No tardes.

Lily observó el reloj sobre su mesita de noche al que su padre le había señalado, se puso de pie de un salto ¿cómo es que había dormido tanto tiempo? Eran las maldito cinco de la tarde.

Se apresuró tanto, que no se percató de que Scorpius Malfoy seguía en su apartamento, hasta que avanzó a la chimenea y él se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –Soltó enfadada - creí que dijiste que la gente...

—Creo que deberías tomarte un tiempo libre, tomar vacaciones.

—Ah, claro, ahora cuando las cosas son un caos ¿todo te importa una mierda siempre? ¿O a veces te preocupas por algo que no sea coger mujeres? 

—Lily...

—Olvídalo, mi hermano me espera.

—X—

Por contrario a la reprimenda de su padre, ni James ni Elisheva, estaban enfadados con ella, estaban alegres cuando ella apareció, seguida de Malfoy.

— ¡Ahí está, la que literalmente llevo esperando horas! 

Soltó James en un tono amable y divertido y la estrujó fuertemente, sin quitar la vista del rubio que se alejó, el castaño besó a su hermana en la mejilla y se alejó.

—Lily, me alegra que vinieras, por un momento pensé que estabas sepultada entre tanto pergamino, Albus ya nos contó lo mucho que le costará en galeones a...

—Un trago no nos caería mal –intervino Scorpius, sujetando el hombro de Elisheva, de un modo que enfadó a Lily, y más porque su hermano no le tomó importancia, y la prometida fue todo amor y sonrisas coquetas para el rubio.

James le sonrió a su hermana, mientras le ponía al tanto de la versión que Elisheva y él habían planeado para cuando preguntaran de su estadía en Osaka, la verdad era la mentira más elaborada y con detalles que jamás hubiese tenido que memorizar.

—Te ves cansada –murmuró su hermano favorito y mayor.

La mano de Lily fue hasta los marcados músculos de su hermano y se deslizó hasta su espalda y lo abrazó, tan fuerte como fue capaz, hundió su rostro en el pecho de James y sollozo, abrumada por las nuevas sensaciones que Scorpius le hacía experimentar, y aquel deseo prohibido por el prometido de su mejor amiga muggle.

—Siempre he odiado verte llorar –admitió, estrujándola fuerte contra sí.

—Jamie, no respiro –murmuró, así que el chico río y la soltó un poco.

—Comprende, hace años que no te veo y cuando lo hago, te sueltas a llorar de la nada.

—Todo en mi vida es un caos, y sé que no puedo quejarme porque yo lo ocasioné.

—El hecho de que hicieras cosas que te trajeran hasta aquí, no significa que no puedas quejarte, darte cuenta que no es el camino y redirigir las cosas a donde tienen que ser.

—X—

Scorpius estuvo todo el rato que Lily pasó con James hablando con Elisheva, ella le agradaba, era pelirroja, de unos enormes ojos azules, y muy pocas pecas en la cara en comparación con Lily, desde que había ido por ella y por James una vibra de camaradería había surgido entre ellos, y le sorprendía lo tranquilo que estaba James de verla y saber que hablaba con él, si ya sabia y había sido advertido de que él buscaba cualquier oportunidad de acostarse con cualquier chica así tuviera novio, siempre y cuando todo fuese consensual.

—Estas más pendiente de ella que James de mi –le sonrió, como compartiendo un secreto que él no era consciente de haber compartido con ella.


	25. Hipocampo.

—Se ha estado matando en el trabajo, durmió hasta que fuimos a verla, pero no sé con exactitud a qué hora entro a esa cama.

—Debe amar mucho su trabajo, a veces, James y yo nos sorprendemos de lo mucho que nos consumimos en el trabajo.

—A ella no le gusta su trabajo –cerró los ojos, no tenía por qué decir eso.

—Es un hecho, que no maneja James, y créeme que sabe todo de ella.

—Yo realmente lo dudo.

—Bueno, todo lo que ella le cuenta, y es bastante, y cosas muy íntimas.

—Lo dudo.

—Yo no –se burló, se acercó a él y lo sujetó del brazo –o ¿cómo sabría que –se acercó a él –lo que más te excita de ella es su espalda? –susurró en su oído –o lo mucho que le excita cuando vas más dentro de ella.

El rubio se removió incomodo, cuando de la boca de Elisheva salió cierta información de su anatomía que solo alguien que le hubiese visto desnudo sabría, Lily era demasiado comunicativa con su hermano mayor, y ese era bastante pervertido al respecto.

—También por James sé que eres un mujeriego, lo expresó preocupado cuando Lily le comentó que te buscó como guía sexual –se encogió de hombros ante la incredulidad del rubio –alguien que literalmente no le importaría acostarse con una mujer aun teniendo a Lily a un lado, y eso le preocupa bastante.

—Lo dice el más grande mujeriego que Gryffindor ha visto ¿no?

—Bueno, James es extremadamente atractivo, pero no ha tenido mucha vida ni sexual ni amorosa, y con no mucha vida sexual, me refiero a parejas –aclaró.

—Pensé que había llegado virgen contigo –se burló Scorpius.

—Tres parejas sexuales, cuatro conmigo, y todas hemos sido novias oficiales –le guiñó un ojo, no hablo por las otras tres, pero fui yo quien decidió cuando iniciar la vida sexual, no él.

—Me parece bien –aceptó.

—Claro –río.

—Lo cierto es que… He intentado cambiar por ella, y… Siempre vuelvo a lo mismo.

—Es que no tienes que cambiar para ella, Scorpius –murmuró Elisheva –tienes que querer cambiar por ti, es absurdo y estúpido decir que las personas cambiamos por amor, no es cierto, somos nosotros quienes decidimos hacerlo, el cambio es para y por nosotros, es por eso que no ocurre nada cuando quieres hacerlo por ella, tú no te encuentras nada malo en ti ni tu personalidad, y está bien, quizá por lo mucho que se gusten, no están destinados.

— ¿Gustarnos? –cuestionó.

—No creo que lo tuyo sea meramente sexual como ella lo manejó con James, digo, una chica no comienza a sentir cosas por quien solo la usa como un objeto sexual –se encogió de hombros.

—M—

Scorpius estaba más que seguro de que había arruinado su último examen, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Elisheva, él le gustaba a Lily, y aquello sin duda le alteraba de muchas formas, aunque no habían salido de la boca de _su _pelirroja en cuestión, lo había dicho alguien que conocía la ubicación de un lunar en forma de hipocampo en una zona bastante privada de su anatomía, y jamás habían tenido sexo, sin duda sabia de lo que hablaba.

Scorpius observó al hombre sentado en el sofá de su sala, se quedó pasmado, nunca le había encontrado tanto parecido a Albus con su padre, sí, los dos tenían el pelo azabache y los ojos esmeraldas, pero, el Patriarca siempre estaba sonriente y divertido —en ambientes familiares— así que nunca le creía esa cara fea, que siempre se rompía en una suave sonrisa en el trabajo cuando les daba indicaciones a él y a Severus.

Así que verlo sentado casi al filo del sofá, con los antebrazos recargados en sus piernas, con las manos entrelazadas y esa mirada ausente, el ceño fruncido y para nada feliz, sin duda les encontró parecido, y supuso de lo que hablaría con él; tragó saliva, y un gran escalofrío lo recorrió, Harry Potter era todo sonrisas y diversión, pero por algo era el mejor auror que el mundo mágico hubiese visto, y el salvador del mundo, no sólo una vez, sino dos veces les había salvado el trasero.

—Buenas tardes, señor Potter, Albus está en el trabajo.

—Ya lo sé –contestó sin dignarse a verlo –estoy aquí porque tengo ciertas cosas que hablar contigo y aclarar.

—Soy todo oídos –avanzó hasta él, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones de vestir, las manos le comenzaron a temblar un poco.

—Es sobre la multa que te has hecho acreedor por…

—Ayudar a Lily, fuera de orden oficial ¿cierto?

—Así es –se levantó del sofá y lo observó.

—Le diré a mi padre que me adelante un poco de la herencia –se encogió de hombros.

—Sabes que a pesar de mi posición, no me gusta obtener las cosas por influencias ¿no es así?

—Sí, aún recuerdo cuando nos hizo devolver ese juego de Ajedrez que conseguimos Albus y yo usando su nombre.

—Bien, entonces, me da curiosidad un par de cosas, dado que he criado a mis hijos, James y Lily, para ser exactos, son más respetuosos a pedir favores usando el apellido que Albus.

—También lo sé –aceptó, Albus era su mejor amigo, después de todo.

—Entonces, quiero que me expliques, tu relación con mi hija Lily.

—No comprendo que tiene que ver los favores usando su buen apellido, y mi relación con ella.

—Eres la única persona en saber dónde vive, y al cuestionarla, me dijo que te pidió que conectaras su chimenea, _usando un favor. _

—Verá, en realidad, eso no fue así, sí usé mis influencias, pero fueron más que nada mis encantos masculinos lo que lo consiguieron, y ella no se vio involucrada, es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, y la he visto matarse lentamente en ese trabajo.

—Eso es lo que uno hace cuando ama su trabajo, deberías saberlo.

—Lo sé, pero el problema, señor Potter, es que la gente alrededor de ella no gusta tanto de su trabajo, así que ella se atribuye cargas con las que son físicamente imposibles de sobrevivir.

—Bien, veré que alguien se encargue de los casos del departamento de Lily –aceptó.

—Gracias –sonrió incómodo.

—Ahora dime una cosa ¿por qué mi hija habló con Hermione sobre ti?

La noticia lo dejó pegado al suelo, la mirada incrédula del chico dejó muchas cosas en claro para Harry, que sólo suspiró, el rubio no supo interpretar aquel gesto.

—Ella convenció a La Ministro de Magia, que no fueses penalizado por la atribución que tomaste al encargarte de los asuntos acumulados, es tan diestra en la palabra, que me sorprendió que embaucara a Hermione al respecto, así que tu deuda ha sido suspendida.

—Gracias –musitó.

—Y, como veo que no tienes nada más interesante que hacer, te harás cargo de los casos que mi hija tenga acumulados, para ayudarle con la carga de trabajo, porque es lo único que te interesa ¿no?

—Desde luego, de tener un hermano o hermana, Albus haría lo mismo.

—Por supuesto –soltó en un tono extraño –ella te estará esperando en el ministerio a las cinco.

—Muchas gracias, señor Potter.

—No agradezcas –se detuvo a su lado, con la vista en la chimenea –puede que Hermione lo dejara pasar, pero yo no, estarás vigilado, y –guardó silencio un momento –voy a cobrarte esta multa, quizá no con galeones, pero lo haré, así que ya estás advertido.

Aquella visita dejó a Scorpius un poco inquieto, no comprendía para nada de lo que trató, ¿podía ser que supiera de su relación sexual con Lily? Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, no, suponía que en ese momento, estaría dentro de alguna celda en Azkaban, o en algún otro lugar peor, suspiró.

—M—

El corazón del rubio se agitó de una forma extraña en cuanto percibió el aroma frutal de Lily, no era nada sorprendente, acababa de entrar a su oficina, saludó a Clarisa, que le hizo un ademán, se levantó apresuradamente y lo sujetó del brazo, para sacarlo de la vista de la pelirroja, que hasta ese momento, aun no lo había visto.

—Oye, no sé qué piensas pero…

—Dime ¿qué se traen tú y Potter? –elevó una ceja.

—Me estás haciendo una escena de celos, quedamos que lo nuestro…

—No, no, para nada –meneó la mano –te lo digo en serio, me alegra que ella y tú, tengan algo.

—Pues no tenemos nada fuera de algo laboral –la mujer puso los ojos en blanco.

—Normalmente te creería, Malfoy, pero… un dulce pajarito me ha contado que te vieron con ella, no sólo dándole un casto beso, sino todo el acto completo.

—Eso es voyerismo, y muchos lo consideran una desviación sexual, dile eso a tu _pajarito _–argumentó incómodo, pero Clarisa lo sujetó de nuevo.

—Tienes que andarte con cuidado, Scorpius, la persona que me dijo, está bastante posesiva contigo.

—No tengo idea de quién pueda ser –aceptó.

—Toma esto –le entregó una pequeña botella con un líquido gris, un pensamiento –eso viene más detallado, y dile también que ande con cuidado.

—Gracias, supongo.

—Ve por ella –lo empujó, haciendo que se tropezara y casi se cayera de bruces, aquello era único.

La mirada olivo de Lily se apartó de sus malditos documentos y se posó en él, una suave sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, negó y se recargó en su escritorio.

—Vaya, Malfoy, casi tres meses fuera del departamento de Aurores, y ya eres un torpe.

—Bueno, es eso –avanzó hasta ella –o tienes el don de tener a cualquier tipo a tus pies, dime, Potter ¿cuál de las dos es?

—Te has vuelto torpe –se encogió de hombros.

—Tu padre me informó lo que hiciste por mí, muchas gracias por intervenir y con eso, poner a tu padre de un humor de los mil dementores.

—Quería hacerlo enfadar, así que le dije eso –mostró un pergamino –la verdad, es que pagué tu multa.

—Pero –tomó el documento –no debiste.

—Albus dice que ahora eres pobre.

—Maldito bocón –gruñó.

—Nos contamos casi todo –se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, y créeme que eso no me molesta, pero ¿realmente no crees excesivo que tu cuñada sepa la ubicación exacta de mi hipocampo?

—Bueno, yo no tengo control sobre lo que James decide contarle o mostrarle a Elisheva –se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, bajo esa premisa ¿te agradaría que le contara a Albus lo mucho que me excita tu espalda? –Sonrió divertido – ¿o que ir más profundo en ti, y mantenerme quieto un momento te hace llegar al orgasmo? –ella se sonrojó.

—Se supone que los caballeros no tienen memoria –argumentó ella.

—Para tu información, Potts –su mano fue instintivamente hasta su cintura, acercándola a él –aunque tu espalda desnuda me encanta, no es lo que más me gusta de ti, ni la que más me excita.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta, así que el coqueteo se rompió, la mirada de Lily fue hasta su padre, aventó la mano del rubio de su anatomía y se llevó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, con un ligero rubor.

—Papá –murmuró incómoda.

—Lily Luna –soltó en tono serio –al menos me alegra que sea puntual, señor Malfoy, tomando en cuenta su desastroso examen final.

—Ah –comenzó a argumentar, pero la mueca de fastidio de Harry Potter le hicieron callar.

—Bueno, ciertamente no ha superado las expectativas, así que el trabajo con el que la ayudará, ciertamente, ahora le incumbe de acuerdo a su nuevo nivel.

—Pero, papá…

—Nada, Lily –la acalló –y no hablarás con tu tía Hermione sobre esto ¿te queda claro?

—Estás haciendo esto, puedo jurar que…

—Está bien, jefe –argumentó Scorpius, lo cierto es que había dejado más de la mitad del examen en blanco, mientras pensaba en que la chica a su lado, comenzaba a sentir algo por él, algo más allá de lo sexual.

La mano amplia del joven fue hasta la mejilla de la pelirroja y le sonrió, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se debía al enfado de la chica con su padre, estaba en un modo desafío que le preocupó, tenía que tranquilizarla, o lo alcanzaría y harían una gran escena.

—Dejé mi examen en blanco –se encogió de hombros ante su mirada incrédula –la mayoría.

—Pero sabes todo eso –soltó confundida.

—Lo sé, pero tenía asuntos dispersos en la mente.

—Oye, si ayudarme con mi trabajo te afectó de alguna manera…

—No fue eso, no te preocupes, dentro de un año podré recuperar mi nivel y alcanzar a Albus –rió.

—Va a asesinarte, claramente dijo que no quería un nuevo compañero.

—Las cosas pasan, y hay que superarlas.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, en un instante, sus labios estaban en contacto con los de ella, en un beso bastante suave, y tan maravilloso, porque había sido correspondido, los delgados y pequeños dedos de Lily se colocaron en su estómago, sujetando su camisa.

—Déjame estar contigo –musitó en sus labios –dame una oportunidad.

—De ¿de qué hablas? –soltó incrédula Lily.

—Ya sabes –tragó saliva –hace muchos días que no hemos estado _juntos, _y realmente, estar cerca de ti, provoca cierta parte sur en mi anatomía –se encogió de hombros.

—Olvídalo –se alejó, indignada.

El rubio se maldijo por lo bajo ¿por qué era un maldito cobarde? Esas palabras significaban lo que ella había pensado en un inicio, pero ¿y si Elisheva le estaba mintiendo sobre los sentimientos de Lily? No, no iba a arriesgarse. No tenía nada que perder, pero tampoco nada que ganar.

—Toma –le dijo de forma brusca y colocó un montón de pergaminos en sus brazos –no vuelvas hasta que los termines todos.

—De acuerdo –sonrió –y ¿ningún beso de la suerte?

—Largo –gruñó.

—M—

Lily soltó una risa divertida causada por un chiste de Lucy, uno que no le hizo gracia para nada a Sam, que simplemente frunció los labios, y bebió de su vino.

—Me sorprende que estés aquí, y no con tu fabuloso novio, para ser honestas –soltó Sam.

—Bueno, nos gusta tener nuestro propio espacio, y ya me estoy cansando un poco de pasarla en restaurantes ostentosos o en bares –se encogió de hombros –me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigas.

—Eso es tan tierno –soltó Lily llevándose las manos al pecho.

—Es la verdad, sus amigos se la pasan hablando de finanzas y no sé qué más, y realmente me aburro, ya tengo suficiente con mi trabajo.

—Bueno, pensé que la pasarían más animados en el aspecto sexual –soltó Sam.

— ¡Sam! –la reprendió Lily.

—Ah, vamos, Lily, no porque tú seas una mojigata significa que nosotras también, además, tiene un prometido ¿no?

—Yo no soy una mojigata –soltó enfadada Lily –pero mi vida sexual no es algo que me guste andar publicando.

—Pues la verdad, dudo que tengas un amorío o algo así –se burló Sam, dándole un trago a su vino, dedicándole una mirada burlona.

—No es un amorío como tal, pero bien, si quieres saberlo, me acuesto con Scorpius.

Lucy escupió su vino por lo sorpresivo que fue aquello, nunca habría esperado que Lily se lo dijera a Sam, ya se lo había contado a ella, pero quería mantener aquello en secreto, porque le generaba un poco de vergüenza.

—No lo dudo, se acostó con todas las mujeres en la fiesta ¿lo olvidas?

—Sí, pero con ellas no ha estado más de tres meses, ni siquiera contigo.

—Dijiste que no te gustaba –soltó Sam enfadada.

—En ese momento no lo hacía, pero me gusta, pasamos tanto tiempo fuera y dentro de la cama que no es para sorprenderse.

—Pues dijiste que él…

—Ya basta –soltó Lucy –no se están peleando por un gigoló ¿o sí?

—Me sorprende que terminaras una carrera, si tienes que preguntarlo –bufó Sam –quizá ha estado contigo más tiempo, Linda, pero no esperes que se quede a tu lado el resto de sus días.

—Supongo que lo conoces muy bien –se burló Lily.

—Ah ¿es que no sabes que intentó llevarse a la cama a Lucy también?

Lily desvió la vista hasta su otra amiga, que había omitido aquel detalle bastante bien.

—Lamento no decirte, es algo que jamás pasará, él no me interesa, y salgo con Archer.

—Él sabe que estás comprometida –soltó Lily.

—Pues eso no lo detuvo, fue bastante insistente, hasta que Archer le pido que se marchara o lo echaría.

La mirada de la pelirroja fue de nuevo hasta a la que consideraba su mejor amiga, no podía creer que había omitido algo así, y más después de que le contó que tenía una relación sexual con Scorpius.

—También me ha abordado un par de veces en el bar aquél –le indicó a Lily –según sus palabras –las presas difíciles le excitan más, tiene zorras demasiado seguras que jamás le dirán que no.

Aquello sin duda hirió su orgullo, y comprendió la razón por la que Lucy no le dijo nada antes, y mucho menos cuando le confesó su aventura sexual, no podía echarlas, pero tenía tantas ganas de ir en busca de Malfoy y lanzarle el peor de los hechizos.

La puerta sonó, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones, les dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó, el rostro tranquilo de Archer Clarke le hizo dar un vuelco en el estómago, su semblante no debió cambiar porque el rubio quitó aquella expresión serna por una de preocupación.

—Vine por Lucy, pero ¿todo bien contigo?

—Sí, todo bien.

—No, no lo está, no le gusta escuchar las verdades –se burló Sam –dime, Lucy ¿puedo irme con ustedes?

—Yo no veo problema, cariño ¿te molesta llevar a Sam?

—Para nada, amor –se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla.

—Te veré después, y hablaremos de esto –le apretó la mano –tranquila, no hagas nada tonto.

—Acostarse con Malfoy fue hacer algo tonto, estúpido, mejor dicho.

—También tú te acostaste con él.

—Sí, pero no voy por ahí señalándolo como mi mejor logro –se burló y salió.

La vista de Archer se posó en ella, bastante impasible, así que bajó el rostro apenada, que él escuchara eso le incomodó más de lo que pensó que lo haría.

—Que estés bien, Lily –se despidió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

—M—

Scorpius vertió el pensamiento de Clarisa, no tenía nada mejor que hacer e ir a buscar a Lily a esa hora, podría traerle más problemas que él no estaba dispuesto a correr.

_La oficina de Clarisa estaba bastante tranquila, ella pasaba un pergamino y otro con cara de fastidio y aburrimiento, Scorpius levantó la vista, Kelly golpeó el escritorio de la otra mujer que dejó caer los pergaminos del susto._

_—Idiota, ¿por qué te comportas así?_

_—Necesito tu ayuda, necesito que hagas algo._

_—Ah ¿de qué se trata, Kelly? –elevó una ceja._

_—Tú sales con él, necesito que ejerzas tu autoridad sobre él._

_—Ejercer, él ¿tomaste whisky antes de venir a trabajar?_

_—No, bueno, sí, pero es que… vine en la madrugada, porque el Auror Potter me pidió que revisara algo, y vi luz, pensé que eras tú, así que vine a charlar un momento contigo…_

_—Kells, debes saber que yo jamás me quedo hasta tarde, esa debió ser Lily._

_—Sí, lo era, pero… ¡Estaba con él! –Chilló desesperada –la maldita mojigata, la que dijo que jamás le ha interesado él, estaba aquí, con él, a solas…_

_—Ah ¿de quién hablas, Kelly?_

_—De él, ¡De Scorpius! Esa maldita zorra y él, estaban de lo lindo, en una situación… intima._

_Clarisa soltó una suave risa divertida. —Así que Scorpius y Lily, estaban teniendo sexo en la oficina._

_—Así es –bramó enfurecida Kelly._

_—Bueno, ciertamente ahora entiendo muchas cosas –se encogió de hombros, para terminar cruzando los brazos debajo de sus pechos._

_—Comprendes muchas cosas ¿Cómo qué?_

_—Bueno, las aventuras semanales de Scorpius, iniciaron lejos, pero cada vez acercándose más aquí, cerca de ella, sin duda era el objetivo central, acercarse a Lily mediante celos, supongo._

_—Eso no…_

_—Vamos, Kells, a Scorpius le gusta Lily, y no sólo en el aspecto sexual, es sólo que antes no lo vi tan claro._

_—Sí, pues no me interesa, quiero que los separes._

_—Separarlos ¿yo?_

_—Sí, tú, tú sales con él, él es tuyo, estuvo contigo, tienen una relación, Lily Potter sólo está jugando con él y…_

_—No creo que sea el caso, Kelly, posiblemente Lily esté más enganchada de él que Scorpius de ella._

_—Eso no es cierto, tú estuviste ahí cuando dijo que él no le interesaba, y ahora de la nada ¿se acuesta con él? No, ella sólo lo está usando._

_—Bueno, Scorpius suele tener unas cuantas reglas antes de involucrarse con una chica, Lily no será la excepción, créeme._

_—Él está contigo, sepáralos –suplicó._

_—Kelly, tienes que superar esta obsesión que tienes con él._

_—No es ninguna obsesión, estoy enamorada de él._

_—Eso no es amor, cariño –intentó sujetarla pero la chica se alejó._

_—Pues, si tú no lo haces, me encargaré de la mosca muerta de Potter yo misma._

Scorpius se hizo el cabello hacia atrás, odiaba esa clase de problemas, por eso no se metía con las chicas que sentían algo por él, porque se entrometían en cosas que no les interesaba, como aquello.

—Maldición –bramó.

—No fue lo suficientemente bueno ese recuerdo ¿o sí? –se burló Harry Potter, sentado en el sofá de la sala del apartamento de Scorpius y Albus.

—Señor Potter –se giró sorprendido.

—Lamento la intromisión, pero según James, es algo común en lo que haces en el apartamento de mi hija.

—Bueno, no se ofenda, pero… eso sólo le incumbe a ella.

—La conozco mejor que nadie, sé que si sigues en una pieza, es porque no le molesta del todo que aparezcas de la nada –se burló.

—Lo sabe, pero, quiero estar seguro ¿Albus o James?

—Ginny –se encogió de hombros.

—Lily le ha contado nuestra vida sexual a su madre también.

—Ah, no, ese fue tu padre, se lo contó a mi esposa.

—De acuerdo, es mucha gente teniendo información al respecto –gruñó frustrado.

—Eres un mujeriego orgulloso ¿por qué te incomodaría que tu vida sexual fuese del dominio público? –frunció el ceño.

—Porque es su hija menor de quien hablamos, y supongo que usted es el _Gran Harry Potter, _por algo, y no sólo por su bonita cara.

—Gracias por lo de bonita cara –se encogió de hombros el adulto –pero lo cierto y aunque puedo lucir como un padre guay y moderno, no lo soy para nada, con ninguno de mis hijos.

—Entonces ¿está aquí por qué razón?

Harry se recargó en el respaldo del sofá, con una mueca extraña, sus labios formaban una extraña silueta de una sonrisa, como si disfrutara de crear esa incertidumbre en él de si le lanzaría un reducto directo a sus partes nobles, o simplemente se limitaría a convertirlo en una rata blanca con ojos rojos.

—Me están sudando las manos, y estoy incómodo, agradecería que me dijera algo al respecto de su presencia aquí.

—Estoy esperando a mi hijo ¿te incomoda mi presencia?

—Un poco, sí, más que nada por su expresión facial, nunca antes le había visto así, es mi castigo por acostarme con su hija ¿no?

—En gran medida.

Se movió, rápidamente, aunque cada movimiento fue visible para el rubio, que sujetó su varita como medida preventiva, haciendo que el patriarca Potter soltara una risa fuerte y extraña.

—También vine a decirte que estás dado de baja definitivamente del Departamento de Aurores.

—Pero ¿qué? La sanción administrativa…

—Ya lo sé, pero a veces yo también muevo influencias, cuando quiero algo, no me detengo.

—Señor Potter, en serio, no sé a ciencia cierta su enfado, pero… me degradó ya, y ahora ¿me destituye? –Negó –creo que es mejor y preferible que deje en claro su problema conmigo, para poder tener un ambiente laboral más tranquilo, después de todo, soy el mejor amigo de su hijo Albus, y… la distracción sexual de su hija.

—Hasta donde Albus me dijo, estás enamorado de ella ¿qué tan cierto es eso, muchacho?

—Absoluto, tanto que soy capaz de todo por ella –informó serio.


	26. Agujero Negro.

Lily soltó una risa divertida, adoraba sin duda a su hermano James, pero por la cara de pocos amigos de Albus, éste no estaba para nada feliz, había sido relegado de nuevo, y se sintió mal, había estado siendo tan buen hermano mayor, y no se merecía aquél trato.

Sirius frunció el ceño cuando Lily abandonó su lado y se sentó en el sofá de junto, recargándose en Albus, que se relajó tan visiblemente que hizo que su hermano mayor pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—La estás chantajeando, te recuerdo que yo he estado en Osaka por muchos años, por trabajo, no diversión.

—Elisheva parece diversión más que trabajo –argumentó Albus.

—Ella jamás ha sido diversión para mí, es bastante serio, me voy a casar con ella ¿te acuerdas? –se burló.

—Bueno, yo he estado pendiente de nuestra hermanita, mientras intento mantener abierta la posibilidad de una relación en el futuro.

—Yo no soy una niña pequeña, Al, puedes descansar de cuidarme, en serio,

—Claro, no me digas que has estado tomando las mejores decisiones –la reprendió.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo con él –aceptó James –si querías una aventura, te hubieses buscado a alguien más, pero ¿Scorpius? –Negó –se hubiese acostado con Shev en cuanto la vio si ella no le hubiese tratado como un amigo más.

—Bueno, cuando yo me uní, no estaba siendo muy respetuosa de su relación conmigo.

—Está celosa –se giró Albus a informar a James –es por eso que creyó que Shev le coqueteaba o respondía aquello –rieron.

—No son celos, sé que el idiota de tu amigo no tiene respeto por nada, incluso intentó seducir a mi mejor amiga –bufó.

—Pero ¿qué no está comprometida con ese chico que te atrae?

La mirada de Lily fue suficiente para que James se quedara callado sin decir más, era el único que lo sabía, incluso le había pedido que no lo compartiera con Elisheva, y ahí estaba, siendo un tonto bocazas con Albus.

—Ah, sí que te está aleccionando bastante bien ¿no, Lily?

—Oh vamos, jamás me había pasado antes, y no he hecho nada malo.

—No por falta de ganas, ya se lo dijiste a Scorpius.

—Díganme algo ¿podemos cambiar de tema?

—No, ¿por qué? Este es muy divertido –sonrió James.

—Saben, he notado que mi vida es bastante pública, pero ustedes no me cuentan cosas íntimas ¿por qué?

—Bueno, Lily, porque es de Scorpius con quien compartes vida sexual, y no es como si él mismo no contara sus aventuras, contrario a nosotros, al menos yo, tengo una relación estable –hizo un ademán –y Albus, es un caballero, y los caballeros no tenemos memoria, no va a poner la reputación de una mujer en entre dicho.

—Ah, claro –puso los ojos en blanco.

—X—

La joven pelirroja se detuvo cuando encontró a su madre charlando tranquilamente con otra pelirroja joven, pero no tanto, pensó Lily, seguía celosa; aunque según sus hermanos no tenía por qué, sólo era necesario observar atentamente a Elisheva, para saber que era más bonita, más alta que Lily, tenía una carrera y un trabajo que adoraba, para Luna Potter, eso ya era tenerlo todo.

—Hola, Lily –sonrió Elisheva.

—Ah, cariño –sonrió Ginny –Shev y yo, estamos charlando un poco de las ideas que tiene para la boda.

—La boda ¿van a casarse aquí?

—Quizá no aquí –hizo un ademán Elisheva –es un poco pequeño.

—No, yo hablaba de Londres, bueno, Inglaterra –especificó.

—Yo no tengo familia, así que supongo que James querrá que sea aquí.

Lily guardó silencio, no sabía que la novia de su hermano era huérfana, aun así, era bastante alegre y encantadora, como si eso no le afectara de ninguna manera.

—No lo sabía –se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, no es tanto como que no tenga familia, es sólo que es complicado –sonrió.

—Aun así lo lamento –se quedó callada, iba a decirle que por sentir celos de ella, pero, ser huérfana le daba más cercanía aun a Scorpius.

—Ven, toma asiento con nosotras –pidió la mayor de las tres pelirrojas presentes –tomemos un poco de té, y hablemos de los planes para la boda ¿te parece, Shev?

—Por mí encantada –sonrió dulcemente y se hizo a un lado para que Lily pasara.

El humo hacia espirales, inclinó la cabeza para que el olor a vainilla le golpeara la cara.

—Él quiere una boda un poco amplia, pero yo más bien una más… íntima.

—Quizás él se refiere a una boda amplia porque somos mucha familia –se encogió de hombros Lily –por parte de mamá, parece que no tenían televisión.

—Y no la teníamos –soltó Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

—Cierto –soltó una risa divertida.

—Televisión –repitió Elisheva, como probando la palabra –se siente extraño –sonrió.

—Por cierto –murmuró Lily –perdón la pregunta, sé que es de mal gusto, pero, ten por seguro que el abuelo preguntará ¿eres sangre limpia? –curioseo la hija menor de Ginny y Harry Potter.

—Es un poco complicado explicar eso –sonrió –pero me sorprende que no me recuerdes, asistí a Hogwarts también.

—No te recuerdo del curso de James –aceptó.

—Soy un año más grande que tu hermano Albus, para ser honesta –se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, es que le gustan menores –se burló Lily –eres la primera más chica que él.

—Lo sé, no se sentía muy cómodo, ya sabes, podía ser su hermana –se encogió de hombros.

—Pero no lo eres –informó Ginny, con una sonrisa –lo cierto es que me alegra que James encontrara a una chica como tú, se ve que lo haces muy feliz, y que lo traes más loco de lo que ya está.

Lily frunció el ceño, hacía mucho que no iba a casa de sus padres, pero la forma en que su madre se enfocaba en adular a Elisheva no le agradaba, a ella apenas si le preguntó por su vida, su trabajo, nada, todo en ese momento era la prometida de James.

—Lily, seguimos hablando –la llamó su madre.

—Tengo cosas que hacer –meneó el celular en su mano.

No era mentira, en el mejor de los momentos, Lucy le envió un mensaje invitándola a comer, eso le despejaría la mente un poco, y se olvidaría de sus celos tontos e irracionales por Elisheva.

—M—

Las palabras de Scorpius habían hecho que el semblante del padre de su mejor amigo y la chica de la que estaba enamorado cambiará por el que conocía y siempre mostraba, así que se relajó, no estaba ahí para hacer algo de lo que después pudiese arrepentirse.

—Es bueno saber que le amas tanto, soltó.

—Mi amor por ella es absoluto, como un agujero negro que absorbe todo y no lo libera, señor Potter, pero ¿por qué lo alivia tanto? Su hijo Albus no me considera digno de ella, y no es que lo sea, para ser honesto.

—Hace un tiempo te dije que te haría pagar por la sanción, pero, realmente es un favor lo que quiero pedirte.

—Un favor, que me aleje de su hija, supongo.

—No es nada de eso, Scorpius, me he estado comportando contigo de una forma brusca y para nada agradable para saber más de ti, ver que tanto eras amable por qué yo soy tu jefe y el padre de dos personas importantes para ti, y que tanto es tu personalidad.

—Claro, siempre me digo que soy muy listo, pero no lo comprendo ¿de qué va todo esto?

—Dices que amas a Lily más que nada y serías capaz de todo por ella ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—Necesito pedirte un favor referente a ella, y posiblemente esté favor te aleje de ella de alguna forma, pero es por su bien y seguridad.

—Me intriga, continúe, por favor.

—Toma asiento –pidió –lo que tengo que decirte y pedirte... Es algo que ni siquiera yo lograre transmitir de pie.

Harry se sentó, así que el rubio imito su ejemplo, se sentó en el sofá frente a él, completamente intrigado por lo que fuese a pedirle, ya que no era que se alejara de Lily.

—Voy a pedirte un favor, y quiero que seas completamente discreto al respecto de esto, sea que aceptes ayudarme o no, Scorpius.

—Cuente con eso, señor Potter.

—Verás –se removió incomodo –lo que voy a decirte es bastante complicado, y pido que no me juzgues hasta que termine de contarte todo, cuento con que... Ya sabes parte de mi historia –el rubio asintió –he sido huérfano desde que tengo un año de edad, crecí con una familia que no le desearía a nadie, la verdad, por lo tanto, y a pesar de todo lo que viví yo, y mis padres, sigo siendo ese chico estúpido y confiado de siempre, ese lado siempre me ha ganado y –suspiró –he llegado a hacer cosas de las que no estoy muy orgulloso, he dañado a mi familia y a algunos otros con mi estupidez.

Harry Potter se quedó callado un momento, sus ojos esmeraldas se perdieron en un recuerdo bastante distante, pero que al parecer, cruzaba su mente bastante seguido, asegurándose de atormentarle cada día a cada hora y segundo, y Scorpius lo comprendía mejor de lo que quería admitir, aunque no sabía qué clase de pensamiento era eso.

—No sé cómo decirlo, no hay forma de decirlo –se burló de sí mismo y su mano formó un puño que tembló de impotencia –hace unos cuantos años atrás, confíe en una persona, confíe tanto, que le confíe todo lo que más amo en el mundo –observó a Scorpius –de tal forma, que fui ciego, estúpido, porque de alguna forma, me veía en él –se burló, pero su mueca se distorsionó por una ira que siempre había estado ahí, muy bien oculta –ni siquiera por qué mi hija me lo dijo –su voz se le quebró, pero se contuvo –eras bastante joven, así que no espero que te acuerdes de él, después de todo jamás volvimos a mencionarlo en casa.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, la conversación era la más extraña que había tenido con Harry Potter, y el varón de cabellos azabaches parecía que hablaba más con sí mismo que con el rubio.

—Hace aproximadamente... No lo sé, aproximadamente catorce años, deje entrar a mi vida a un chico que quise como un hijo, fui su mentor para Auror, fui tan confiado, se llevaba tan bien con todos, que poco a poco, se ganó mi fe absoluta –lo observó –y me traicionó de una manera... Abusó sexualmente de Lily.

Los hombres se observaron, Scorpius ya sabía la historia, la misma Lily se la había contado, y su padre le había contado ciertas cosas que había visto mientras la ayudaba, pero no era morboso en el aspecto, porque al sí quiera pensarlo, una ira descomunal lo invadía.

—No te sorprendes, parece que Albus descubrió mi farsa sobre el juramento inquebrantable.

— ¿Albus lo sabe? –cuestionó sorprendido.

—Sí, lo sabe –guardó silencio un momento –Lily había estado faltando a clases, así que le pedí que averiguara la razón.

—No comprendo –frunció el ceño.

—Lily tenía siete años cuando ese bastardo... Cuando ese monstruo comenzó a abusar de ella.

— ¿Nunca se dio cuenta?

—Ya te lo dije, es un maldito sociópata, se les da bien engañar a las personas, y más a una niña de esa edad.

—La versión de Lily es diferente –informó él.

—Lo sé, ella piensa que Sebastian comenzó a tocarla a los nueve, pero en realidad era más chica, los abusos cesaron unos años, porque por fortuna, el trabajo de Auror le gustaba de verdad, así que se desvivía en eso, fue hasta que entro a Hogwarts que ese bastardo volvió a tocarla, Lily ya me lo había dicho, cuando cumplió ocho, me dijo que no quería a Sebastian en su fiesta, me enfurecí, le dije que era una malagradecida, que él se desvivía por ella, que la cuidaba mejor de lo que Teddy lo hacía y siempre que volvía a casa no lo hacía sin un regalo para ella –negó –ni siquiera porque me dijo que los regalos eran pagados con caricias y besos en lugares donde no quería, pensé que se refería a las muestras públicas de afecto, ella había comenzado a mostrarse irritable en ese entonces cuando alguien la forzaba a darle un beso o le abrazaba para saludar o despedirse, pensé que era la edad –negó –Lily tenía trece, cuando Albus los encontró en la sala de menesteres, Sebastián estaba abusando de Lily, era por eso que ella estaba faltando tanto a clases –negó furioso.

—Fue la vez que fue a la enfermería, y las cosas cambiaron en nuestra amistad en adelante.

—Le pedí a él y a James que no comentaran nada de eso, a nadie, ni siquiera a ti.

—Pero... Señor Potter... No lo comprendo, Lily... Ella cree que nadie de ustedes lo sabe.

—Lo sé, Scorpius, le pedí a tu padre que borrara todo recuerdo de Sebastian Keller de la mente de Lily.

Scorpius se enfadó, así que por esa razón había dado tan pronto con quien era la afectada cuando fue a buscarlo por ayuda, ese maldito viejo decrépito ya estaba al tanto de lo que había sucedido con Lily y jamás se lo había dicho, por esa razón tanta confianza con la madre de Lily, claro, algo así solía unir a los enemigos, bien lo había dicho Lily, un secreto une más a las personas que el amor.

—Me sorprende eso, la verdad.

—Tu padre y yo no éramos amigos exactamente, y creo que pensó en negarse a ayudarme, porque se requería magia oscura, y desde que conoció a tu madre, y luego por ti, juro que no volvería a ese camino, si Albus no le dice de tus sentimientos por Lily, en cierta parte inventados, o eso creí, tu padre jamás hubiese accedido a ayudarnos.

—Suena a un hombre que no conozco –se burló.

—La mente de Lily es bastante delicada, así que lo único que pudimos hacer fue modificar los recuerdos por unos menos dolorosos.

—Pues no del todo –se burló.

—Lo sé, tu padre me puso al tanto, Lily era joven, y no quiso cooperar, tu padre siendo un experto tuvo problemas, lo que teníamos planeado hacer con ella era lo mismo que hizo hace poco, pero necesitaba que Lily fuese consciente.

—Todo lo hicieron a sus espaldas –soltó sorprendido.

—Sí, aun así había funcionado, fue hasta que le enseñé Oclumancia que algunas de las barreras que tu padre puso se derrumbaron, por eso es que su versión es diferente, sin embargo, agradezco que la ayudaras de esa manera.

—Por supuesto, pero no me ha dicho mucho ¿qué favor es el que quiere?

—He estado buscando a ese maldito bastardo desde que escapó esa noche del colegio, pero tengo algunos contactos en el bajo mundo, que me ha informado que ha vuelto a Londres, está obsesionado con Lily, no va a dejarla pasar, así que... Necesito que me ayudes, estás involucrado en su vida de formas que ni Albus ni James, y no hablo del aspecto sexual, si ella te confió algo así, es porque confía en ti, de una forma en que no confía en nadie más, así que por favor.

—Podría estar usando poción multijugos.

—También lo pensé –le arrojó una cantimplora –puedes tirarlo de forma discreta sobre quién sospeches...

—No soy discreto, debe saberlo, no estará de acuerdo en mis métodos, pero no diré nada de lo que hemos hablado aquí, y mucho menos le diré a ella que ese imbécil puede estar cerca.

—Gracias, por ayudarme, Scorpius.

—No hay nada que no haría por ella –informó.

—Deberías decirle de tus sentimientos, eres más correspondido de lo que crees.

—M—

Lily le sonrió cuando vio a sus amigas, y al prometido de Lucy, Sam llevaba un acompañante también, se detuvo cuando su visión se puso blanca, alguien se había puesto delante de ella, así que levantó la vista.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –frunció el ceño enfadada.

—Ah, vamos, Potts, eres la única sin acompañante, viene aquí a ayudarte –sonrió encantado.

—Lo estás disfrutando ¿cierto?

—Desde luego –aceptó –casi tanto, como tenerte sobre mí, agitada, sudada y pegajosa, gimiendo y pidiéndome ir más dentro.

—Eres un patán y un imbécil –frunció el ceño.

—Te encanto, y lo sé.

—Haremos algo, si te dejo quedarte ¿me dirás cómo le haces para encontrarme?

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, vamos.

Lily lo sujetó de la mano y avanzó con él hasta la mesa, todos los presentes pusieron mala cara al verlo, así que ella se encogió de hombros.

—Sería la única sin pareja –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, sola es mejor que mal acompañada, Lily –soltó con una mueca Sam.

—Vamos cariño –se burló Scorpius –espero que mi rechazo en la fiesta esa no haya hecho que te cayera mal –sonrió.

— ¡Tú no me rechazaste! –chillo ofendida.

—Sí, lo hice, te dije que solo había acompañado a Lily porque no pude decirle que no me interesabas, y por no hacerle quedar mal contigo, fui.

La mano del rubio se colocó en la cadera de Lily, acercándola a él, de forma posesiva, Albus le había contado sobre la atracción que Lily sentía por el rubio sentado a la mesa, y como aquello se le hizo raro, sospechaba bastante de él, eso y la mirada asesina que le estaba dirigiendo, que había aumentado más cuando toco a Lily.

—En cuanto a ti –se giró a Lucy –espero que nuestro malentendido para alejarme de tu amiga no te hiciera una idea errónea de mí.

—La verdad si, lo hizo, pero no le dije nada a Lily, quise darte el benéfico de la duda, hasta que Sam lo contó –las mujeres se observaron.

Aquello le produjo a Lily una inmensa paz interna, él solo había aclarado las cosas, sin que le hiciera un drama, nada, no es como si fuese a hacerlo, ya le había quedado bastante en claro que Scorpius jamás cambiaría, y no quería en su vida un mujeriego, lo que sí podía era darle una segunda oportunidad, no siempre iba a ser un completo idiota, era amigo de su hermano, y tenía que haber una buena razón para ello.

La charla fue bastante animada, Lily se alejó cuando sintió los labios del rubio acercarse descaradamente hasta su cuello, y su mano deslizarse hacia el interior de su muslo.

—Ah, sí, es incómodo –informó Lucy un poco divertida.

—Lo lamento –lo alejó Lily –y tú, tranquilízate un poco.

—No es algo que ellos no estén haciendo ¿no es así?

—Son pareja, tú y yo, no.

—Bueno, creí que te sentirías un poco…

El bolsillo de los pantalones de Scorpius ardió, murmuró algo imperceptible, y Lily lo vio sacar algo de su chaqueta, él rubio se puso de pie, creyó que se disculparía y se marcharía, pero en cambio de eso, les arrojó algo al rostro a todos los presentes, ella incluida.

— ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! –chilló Sam, furiosa.

—Si no te agradaba el ambiente, sin duda pudiste marcharte.

—Ah, lo lamento, es sólo que…

—Largo de aquí –ordenó Lily.

—Oye, no te enfades, fui parejo en esto y…

—Ya la escuchaste –Archer se puso de pie y avanzó hasta él.

—Sí, ¿cómo te explico que no te tengo miedo?

—No es causa de miedo, Scorpius –lo sujetó Lily del brazo, jalándolo de forma violenta –lo lamento, pero creo que es hora de que nos retiremos.

—Lily –pidió Lucy –no es necesario que te marches.

—Sí, desde luego que lo es –argumentó Sam, enfadada.

—Yo iré al baño un momento –se disculpó John, el acompañante de Sam.

—Las veré después en el trabajo –le sonrió Lily y avanzó hasta la puerta, seguida del rubio.

La mirada furiosa de Lily se posó en él, tuvo que aclararse la garganta y tomó mucho de él no ir hasta ella y besarla, se veía tan encantadora toda enfadada, aunque admitía que se había sentido desilusionado cuando la perdición del ladrón no hizo nada con los amigos de Lily, ni siquiera con ese rubio idiota, había notado la forma en que Lily se sintió más atraída por ese tipo al momento de ser defendida por él.

—Sabes, siempre que pienso que no puedes ser más imbécil, simplemente lo logras, no lo sé, es como si tuvieses esa enorme necesidad de demostrar que puedes ir más allá en ser un idiota.

—No fue para tanto –sonrió.

—Scorpius, estoy completamente harta, realmente me agradas ¿sabes? Hubo un momento en que pensé que tú y yo podríamos ser buenos amigos, pero… no puedo, soportarte me supera, es algo que por más que intento, no se me da bien, quiero que dejes de seguirme, de acosarme o lo que sea que estés haciendo, ahora mismo.

—Sólo quiero que estés bien.

—Pues entonces compórtate como una persona normal ¿es mucho pedirte?

—No soy una persona normal, y a veces pareces olvidarlo, nena –sonrió.

—Ahí vamos de nuevo, quisiera por una vez, que te quitaras esa maldita máscara, eres un simple chiste, y no es triste que no lo veas –le miró apenada.

—Sabes, Lily, las personas nos ponemos máscaras porque no nos gusta lo que somos –sonrió –pero una chica como tú es algo que no lo comprenderá, porque no hay nada en ella que le lastime ¿no es cierto? La vida debió tratarte bastante bien, para que vengas y me critiques por no querer ser como soy realmente.

—Dime ¿tan mala persona eres realmente que tienes que cubrirlo con un cascarón? ¿Qué es lo que realmente ocultas, Scorpius?

—Es algo que no te interesa, Lily –sonrió –no puedes conmigo, lo acabas de decir ¿por qué crees que le confesaría a alguien así lo que me ocurre?

—Albus me dijo que en Hogwarts decían que eras hijo de Voldemort ¿eso es lo que te desequilibró tanto?

— ¿Y a ti que Sebastian te abusara? –soltó.

Cerró los ojos, siempre era lo mismo, por más que dijera que era capaz de todo por ella, aquel comentario fuera de lugar demostraba completamente lo contrario, se odiaba a sí mismo, pero ¿cómo iba a expresarlo así como así?

—Lo lamento –se disculpó –no era mi intención.

—Sí lo era, ese es el problema siempre con nosotros ¿no? –Se burló Lily –somos unos idiotas, tenemos reglas que siempre rompemos el uno con el otro, y no entiendo por qué, pero… en serio, Scorpius, ya no estoy dispuesta a soportar más esta situación.

—Sí, lo sé –negó –puse un hechizo en tus zapatos, así sé dónde estás, puedo quitarlo y…

—No, yo lo haré –levantó la mano para indicarle que no quería que hiciera más.

—Es mejor que me vaya –se acercó a ella –y realmente discúlpame por meterme en tu vida, cuando sé que es algo que no me incumbe.

—Deja de hacerlo, y posiblemente te disculpe en unos treinta años.

—M—

Lily se detuvo un momento, completamente sorprendida por la escena que tenía enfrente, bien se lo había dicho Malfoy, tenía que comenzar a avisar que iría, siempre pensó que le molestaba por sus encuentros con mujeres, jamás pensó que la razón era porque su hermano, aún no había dicho algo sobre lo que tenía enfrente.

—Lamento interrumpir –se aclaró la garganta.

Albus se alejó del chico al que había estado besando, bueno, más que besando, aquella escena le pareció divertida, el chico de piel oscura estaba aturdido por la interrupción, y claramente no sabía dónde meterse.

—Me siento tan decepcionada de ti, Albus –se cruzó de brazos Lily –mira que mantenerlo en secreto, que indigno de ti.

—Sally, ella es Lily, mi hermana –la señaló con la palma abierta –Lily, él es Sally, mi novio.

—Espera –frunció el ceño y después saludó al chico –hace unos meses, entraste a mi oficina en el Ministerio, con unas donas de azúcar, que hizo Malfoy y me dijiste que salías con _una chica._

—Sí, lamento decirte que no fui yo, tengo tres años saliendo con Sally.

—Tres años –soltó sorprendida –observó al chico de bonitos ojos verdes y después a su hermano, golpeándolo en el brazo, con demasiada fuerza.

— ¡Lily! –chilló enfadado.

—Tres malditos años y lo has mantenido alejado de la familia, a Malfoy nos lo metiste a los seis meses y…

—Momento, tú decidiste dejar que él se te metiera, yo no hice nada.

—Albus –lo reprendió Sally, su voz era grave, bastante sensual.

—Gracias –le sonrió Lily, y se dejó caer en el sofá entre la pareja –dime, ahora que nos han presentado formalmente ¿cuáles son tus intensiones con mi hermano? –elevó una ceja, escuchar la risa de Sally era realmente un deleite.

—Eso deberías preguntárselo a él, no a mí, conoce a mis padres.

—Sí, comprenderás que no es tan fácil llevarte a casa, Sally, no con una hermana así –la señaló.

—Pero ya me conoce –le dio la espalda a Albus –podemos ser los mejores amigos, te diré todo lo que sé de él –sonrió divertida.

—Dijiste que era fastidiosa e insoportable –observó a su novio.

—No te dejes engañar, déjala que use esa maldita voz chillona, y querrás arrojarla por la ventana, Sally.

—Cuando tenía diez, en Halloween, se vistió de gallina –sonrió divertida –no conforme con eso, robó los huevos de las gallinas de la abuela, y decidió empollarlos él, sabes lo que pasó ¿cierto?


	27. La Razón de Ser.

La chimenea cobró vida, Scorpius salió a la sala, y observó a su mejor amigo, con su mejilla recargada en su puño, junto a él, estaba Sallomon y Lily, charlando completamente divertidos, aquello le sorprendió, hasta donde sabía, Albus no quería decirle a su familia que salía con él, porque… no sabía la razón, pero tenía tres años ocultando aquello.

—Buenas noches –saludó.

—Es mejor que me vaya, pero –señaló a Sally –espero verte en mi cumpleaños, estás oficialmente invitado –sonrió.

—Gracias, Lily, espero poder ver algunas fotos de…

—Ya es hora que te marches, Lily, gracias por venir, y arruinar mi tarde con mi novio.

—No arruiné nada, Alby, por lo que recuerdo era más bien un post sexo –se encogió de hombros.

—Largo –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

—No es necesario que se marche ¿te molesta su presencia, Scor? –Interrogó Sally.

—A mí, ¿molestarme tenerla enfrente? –Elevó una ceja el rubio –para nada, bueno, sólo si está vestida.

—Eso es de pésimo gusto –comentó Sally.

—Siempre le quitas la diversión a todo, Sal –negó Scorpius –pero si a ella le molesta mi presencia, me encerraré en mi cuarto y pretenderé que no existo –sonrió.

—Deberías…

—Lily –la reprendió Albus, adivinando sus palabras –eso es grosero.

—Él puede insultarme frente a ti, pero no al revés ¿de qué lado estás, Albus?

—Él sólo dijo que te prefiere desnuda –observó a su amigo –que en sí, es desagradable oírlo, es mi hermana, no una de tus aventuras.

Lily hizo un mohín, hubiese sido una buena defensa si en teoría, ella no hubiese formado parte de la interminable lista de aventuras del rubio, suspiró, se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la chimenea.

—Nadie te ha corrido –soltó Scorpius.

—En realidad Albus –comunicó.

—Puedes quedarte, por mí no tienes que preocuparte, sólo tomaré una ducha y me marcharé –la tranquilizó.

—Ah, de nuevo de cacería ¿no? –frunció el ceño.

—Podría –se acercó a ella –pero mi cita en realidad es con Jarvis.

—Agh –dijeron los dos varones en el sofá.

—No sé por qué eres su amigo, Scorpius, en serio –negó Sally.

—Bueno, contrario de lo que piensan señores, Jarvis es un chico genial, atento, caballeroso, perfecto caballero, en pocas palabras.

—Te ha cortejado, eso es lo que pasa, pero… en realidad es un patán.

—A mí no me ha cortejado, pero coincido con la hermosa pelirroja, él es un gran tipo.

Scorpius avanzó hasta su habitación sin decir más, y sin percatarse del intenso color rojo en el rostro de Lily ¿le había dicho hermosa? Aquello era realmente nuevo, y esa emoción provocó una sensación de pesadumbre en el estómago.

—M—

Jarvis soltó una risa divertida, el ceño de Scorpius estaba fruncido, no esperaba aquella reacción de su parte al contarle lo que había pasado en aquél restaurante con los amigos de Lily.

—No fue para nada cómico –gruñó el rubio.

—Sin duda para ellos tampoco, Scorpius ¿qué es lo que te traes con ella? –Interrogó.

—No sé de qué rayos hablas.

—Te comportas como un imbécil y realmente no eres así, eres un caballero con las mujeres que no te gustan ¿por qué con ella eres tan diferente? –elevó una ceja.

—Ella me desquicia, en cualquier forma, es tan tozuda, que a veces no la comprendo, un segundo es tan hermosa, dedicada y apasionada y al siguiente, está tirando fuego por la boca.

—Es una chica complicada, dices que te gusta lo complicado, por eso la elegiste a ella sobre todas.

—La elegí a ella porque es dulce, inocente y tiene un gran corazón, aunque a veces las personas confundan eso con estupidez o debilidad.

—En eso tienes razón, no cualquier persona se muestra de esa manera, por temor al qué dirán, y principalmente porque nadie quiere lucir débil, es por eso que eres así ¿no?

—Cállate –soltó Scorpius.

—Dime ¿por qué no le hablas con la verdad, Scor? Ella más que nadie va a entenderte, ya lo dijiste es…

—Ella va a verme con lástima, pero nada más, además, lo que ocurrió hace años no es suficiente justificación para mi comportamiento.

—Esas son palabras de alguien más, no tuyas –informó.

—Ese recuerdo sólo nos concierne a tres personas, Jarvis, y ella no lo ha contado, quiere decir que… nunca lo hará, y cuento que sigas así también.

—Bueno, si lo cuento quizá pueda tener un poco de empatía, y los demás verán que no soy el chico idiota y patán que creen, que suelo hacer cosas buenas por los demás, y que es más proyección suya que mía el hecho de que soy tan atractivo y talentoso…

—Tan talentoso, que sigues pretendiendo tener la fractura ¿no? –Sonrió –dime ¿por qué no quieres volver al Quidditch? Eres bastante bueno, ya quisiera yo, tus habilidades.

—Tengo más cosas que hacer por el momento, no es tiempo de regresar a los partidos.

—Cosas que hacer, dime ¿Cómo seguir intentando tener una relación con Lily? A pesar de que saber lo que siento por ella ¿no?

—Yo no he traicionado nuestra amistad como piensas, por el contrario, se los dije a los dos aquella noche, puedo ser de ayuda, yo le doy consejos, mientras tú intentas conquistarla en serio, pero te he visto cazando por aquí, dime ¿por qué no lo dejas?

—No voy a detener mi vida, Jarvis, Lily no siente nada por mí, nunca me ha dado motivos para creerlo, y seamos honesto ¿qué idiota detendría su vida por un amor imposible?

—No es que detengas tu vida, sino sí tú camino a la perdición.

—Me gusta el sexo. 

—Claro ¿y Lily no satisface esa parte también?

Scorpius observó a su amigo, aquella pregunta le enfadó, recordando que el mismo castaño frente a él, se había acostado con la pelirroja, sin duda sabía que sí, que lo hacía, era capaz de eso y más.

—Te acostaste con ella ¿no es así? Debes saber la respuesta.

—No estamos hablando de mí, de mis necesidades físicas, sabes de lo que estoy hablando, Scorpius.

—En realidad, no –se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy diciéndote, que Lily es la mujer que amas, que has llegado hasta su cama, sé al igual que tú la razón por la que buscas tantas mujeres, todos los días, cada semana, sabemos la razón de ser de Scorpius Malfoy, el chico mujeriego que nada le importa más que satisfacer sus instintos animales y sexuales.

—Dime si en realidad te acostaste con ella.

—Sabes que eso va en contra de mi propio reglamento, Scorpius, y no soy más un Medusa.

—Te lo estoy preguntando como mi amigo –soltó inquieto Scorpius.

—Hagamos algo, te diré, si vas con ella, y le dices lo que sientes por ella –sonrió.

—No haré algo así –negó –no voy a arriesgar nada…

—Scorpius, entiéndelo, mientras ella no sepa que hay aquí –señaló su pecho –no hay poder humano que acepte lo que siente por ti ¿comprendes?

—Insinúas que… ¿te dijo algo?

—No –negó.

—Vamos, amigo –bufó.

—No me acosté con ella, bueno, no de esa manera, aquella noche en el club, sin duda le hice sexo oral, pero nada más ha ocurrido entre nosotros.

—Esa vez, en mi oficina, si no llego…

—Me conoces, Scorpius, sabes que una de mis reglas personales es jamás aprovecharme de una mujer que tenga un conflicto emocional, interno, con alguien más.

—Entonces en realidad, nunca coges ¿no?

—Lo hacía, a diario, para ser honesto, pero… desde que tuve una charla con Lily, creo que me he mantenido todo lo posible en celibato.

—Eso suena imposible –se burló –ella me dijo que…

—Lo intentamos, sí, en tu oficina, llegando aquí, mientras charlábamos, pero la aparté, por dos cosas, la principal, es que sé lo que sientes por ella, y no iba a traicionarte de esa manera, y por qué ella no encontrará en mí todo lo que está buscando en una relación.

—Posiblemente eres todo lo que ella quiere.

—En estabilidad emocional, sin duda –se burló –ella quiere todo lo que yo quiero, Scorpius, una relación estable, alguien que le ame de la forma en que tú lo haces, pero seguirá buscando en todos los lugares posibles eso, y jamás irá a ti mientras sigas siendo el Fundador de los Medusas, y mientras no sepa que en realidad la amas como jamás alguien lo hará.

—M—

Lily avanzó rápidamente hasta su oficina en el ministerio, la mayoría de las personas ya se habían marchado, sólo quedaba ella y algunos otros dedicados, como solían llamarlos, para su fortuna, Malfoy estaba haciendo un trabajo maravilloso respecto a revisar los casos, no tenía nada atrasado, al parecer, por un comentario de Clarisa, el chico podía ser tan dedicado y matado como ella, _y tampoco le gustaba su trabajo. _

Sonrió encantada, si todo seguía así, en menos de tres horas se iría y ¿hacía cuanto tiempo que no se iba a las ocho del trabajo?

_Estamos a mano, si quieres agradecer, sabes lo mucho que disfruto ver tu trasero desnudo. —S. M._

—Eres un gran imbécil, Malfoy –soltó con una suave sonrisa, guardando el trozo de pergamino anexado al último de los casos que él había solucionado.

Se giró cuando escuchó un ruido, observó a Kelly entrar, su cara no era para nada amigable, avanzó hasta ella con paso decidido.

—No sé cómo él pudo fijarse en alguien como tú –soltó enfadada.

—Kelly –soltó sorprendida –no sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Sé honesta, tú sólo estás jugando con él ¿no es así? –Bufó enfadada –sólo lo estás usando.

—Te juro que no sé de qué me estás hablando.

—No te hagas, te vi con él, aquí, justamente, él, Scorpius _te estaba haciendo el amor. _

—Ah, eras tú la que nos vio –negó –_hacer el amor _–se mofó –entre él y yo, sólo hay sexo, o había, eso terminó, Kelly, ahora, si me dejas seguir trabajando, te lo agradecería.

—Clarisa me dijo que no me metiera, que él estaba enamorado de ti y que tenía que aceptarlo, pero lo haría, si no supiera que tú eres incapaz de sentir algo así, lo dijiste aquella vez, él no te interesa, ni siquiera…

—Él no siente nada por mí ¿de acuerdo? La atracción sexual no cuenta, en algún momento terminará y posiblemente se fije en ti, tranquila.

—Él jamás se fijará en mí.

Lily podría no parecerlo, pero tenía buenos reflejos, repelió el hechizo justo a tiempo cuando Kelly la atacó, le lanzó otro que Lily desvió, logrando que unas pilas con pergaminos se derrumbaran.

—Rayos, eso me tomará una semana clasificarlo –se quejó la pelirroja.

Retrocedió cuando la mujer decidió que la magia no le daría el suficiente placer, Lily no la atacó, simplemente se cubrió, hasta que Kelly decidió hablar sobre algo que no le interesaba.

— ¡Pero qué rayos! –soltó Albus en el umbral de la oficina, usó su varita para alejarlas.

Observó a su hermana, el ojo lo tenía rojo, y del labio le escurría sangre, estaba histérica, pataleó intentando pegarle a Kelly, pero Albus la tenía bien sujeta, la otra chica frente a ellos, tenía la cara un poco hinchada en ese momento.

—Es mejor que vayas a que te ayuden –soltó Albus.

—Esto no se quedará así, Potter, te juro que te arrepentirás por haberte metido con él, por jugar con sus sentimientos.

—Tú no sabes nada, maldita loca –gruñó enfadada –tú no sabes nada de nosotros.

—No hay ningún ustedes y jamás lo habrá ¿escuchaste eso? –Se burló divertida –de eso me encargo, haré que vea lo que realmente eres.

Albus la soltó y se le quedó viendo con una ceja levantada, esperando una explicación, pero no llegó, Lily se giró para seguir con su trabajo después de agradecerle de forma brusca la ayuda.

—M—

Scorpius observó a su acompañante, la hermosa rubia de ojos azules iba despampanante, siempre era así con ella, quizás por eso era su mejor amiga, sonrió y negó cuando ella lo sujetó del brazo.

—Más te vale sea un buen sitio –informó Audrey McLaggen.

—Es por trabajo, necesitaba una acompañante, así que pensé en ti.

—Pudiste pedirle ayuda a cualquiera de tu lista, y yo no estoy en esa.

—Eres el único nombre en mi lista de “Mejores Amigas”.

—Sólo por eso –sonrió divertida –te veo extraño.

—Ah, bueno, lo de siempre.

—Lily Potter ¿cierto?

—Sí, Jarvis dice que tengo que ser honesto con ella.

—Yo digo que la mandes al demonio y busques a otra mejor, Kelly me agrada para ti, es dulce, encantadora y no tiene miedo a luchar por ti, y lo que quiere.

—Ella está un poco… loca, digamos que le gusta mirarme mientras tengo sexo con otras chicas.

—Eso es… bueno, cada una, no es mi top, ni que me vean o ver a alguien en acción, pero digamos que hay muchos con esa clase de gustos, no soy quién para criticar ¿cierto?

—Bueno, admito que no tenemos la mejor de las vidas, pero eso de ver –negó –prefiero estar dentro del cuadro que viéndolo.

—Pues has estado dejando el club mucho de lado, dime ¿cómo vas con tu obsesión con Potter?

—Creí que lo sabías –bebió de su copa con una sonrisa.

—Ya te acostaste con ella –soltó sorprendida.

—Bueno, Audrey, todo el mundo está al tanto de eso, así que me sorprende que tú no lo supieras.

—Bueno, no me gusta meterme en la vida sexual de los demás –informó –y considero que no deberías hacerte muchas ilusiones con ella, es tan sangrona y prepotente, que realmente no sé qué le ves.

—Ella me encanta, Audrey, lo sabes, no sé el porqué, sólo sé que ella me hace sentir, en paz, tenerla junto a mí es… tranquilizador, como si no necesitara del mundo nada más.

—Eso explica por qué me has dejado tirada de lado ¿no? –Negó –te lo digo en serio, debes olvidarte de ella, no eres hombre de una sola mujer, no ahora.

—Eso puede cambiar ¿sabes?

—No ha cambiado desde que sales y te acuestas con ella ¿o sí?

—Bueno, no, pero lo cierto es que ella no ha dado señales de sentir algo por mí, así que no veo la razón por la cual abstenerme.

—Entonces, no creo que la ames como dices amarla.

—Bueno, lamento que tú no seas capaz de concentrar tu atención en alguien solamente, Audrey, quizás por eso no comprendes mis sentimientos por ella.

—Quizás no he fijado mi atención en alguien de forma seria, Scorpius, pero al menos no ando acostándome con todo el mundo pretendiendo que amo a alguien para sentirme menos mal por lo que soy.

—Te equivocas, a mí no me incomoda ser de la forma en la que soy.

— ¿En serio? –elevó una ceja.

—No sé por qué te estás poniendo en ese plan.

—Ella no me agrada, eso es todo, tiene algo que hace que me desagrade por completo, te lo digo como amiga, ella no es para ti, Scorpius.

—Por un momento pensé que estarías feliz por mí, pero ya veo que eso es imposible para ti.

—Estaría feliz por ti, pero ¿por qué razón lo estaría? –Se burló –no sales con ella, más bien sólo te revuelcas con ella, y créeme, que si no le molesta el hecho de que estés de aquí para allá metiéndote entre las piernas de cualquier mujer, ella sólo te ve como tú a ellas –negó –perdón si no estoy feliz por ti por eso.

—Lily es diferente –frunció el ceño.

—Claro, desde luego que lo es –sonrió –te topaste con una zorra, y te enamoraste de ella, Scorpius, es tu karma.

La rubia le tomó a su Martini y se encogió de hombros, molestando a Scorpius, sin duda Lily no era lo que ella estaba diciendo, las cosas eran diferentes con ella, sus reglas les mantenían ahí.

—No me veas así –gruñó incómoda –te lo estoy diciendo, porque veo que Albus Potter, en lugar de ponerte de nuevo en la línea, te está dejando crear un castillo en el cielo ¿te acuerdas la última vez que creaste uno? –El chico volteó a otro lado –te volviste así, no me quiero imaginar qué pasará cuando vuelva a caerse ese castillo que estás creando, porque es más grande y pesado, y mucho, mucho más alto, Scorpius, no quiero que hagas nada estúpido.

—Nada como lo que hizo Polly, quieres decir.

—Tú sólo terminaste con ella, Scor, fue su decisión quitarse la vida, no tuya, y sí, tengo miedo de a dónde pueden llevarte esos sentimientos, no son para nada sanos, y los dos lo sabemos; nos jodieron de una manera, no estamos hechos para el amor.

—Es un triste destino ¿no lo crees? –levantó la vista hasta su amiga.

—Posiblemente en un inicio, pero dime ¿la has pasado realmente mal durante todos estos años?

—No siempre –aceptó.

La comida llegó, así que tuvieron que detener su charla, estaba bastante incómodo, por primera vez en su vida, no quería estar compartiendo ese momento con Audrey, pero agradecía que siguiera siendo la única amiga real que tenía, le dolían demasiado sus crueles palabras, pero alguien tenía que hacerle entender, que era verdad.

A él jamás lo amaría alguien.

Y las personas que se atrevían a amarlo, él las lastimaba de una forma irreparable, y eso las llevaba a la muerte.

Su madre; Polly Chapman.

No quería perder a Lily; negó con una sonrisa ambigua, ella jamás lo amaría como él quería, y la parte razonal de él, le decía que eso estaba bien, pero su parte emocional, comenzaba a fragmentarse.

—Jarvis me dijo que debería contarle mi razón de ser así.

—Ese imbécil sólo quiere que te estrelles contra el pavimento, es tu decisión si quieres hacer eso.

—Estás bastante negativa hoy, querida –se burló.

—Estoy siendo razonal, Scorpius, siempre lo soy, y lo sabes, te estoy diciendo lo que está ahí, delante de ti, pero te niegas a ver, porque prefieres seguir corriendo a las piernas de Lily Potter, en vez de pensar en ti, en tu seguridad.

—Estoy perdiéndole el gusto a salir corriendo y refugiarme entre las piernas de mujeres que no me interesan.

—Siempre están las mías, y no hablo en ese aspecto –le informó –siempre he estado para ti, Scor, y de la nada, te acuestas con Lily Potter y te olvidas de todo.

—Ella hace que me olvide de todo, Audrey, la amo.

—Crees que la amas, pero no es así, ella jamás te ha dado motivos –lo señaló con el tenedor.

—Sí, eso lo sé.

El caos en la cocina fue bastante grande, todos los comensales se giraron confundidos, él suspiró.

—Es momento de trabajar, ahora vuelvo, no te vayas sin mí.

—Jamás.

—X—

Scorpius y Audrey aparecieron en el apartamento del primero, ella pasaría la noche ahí, no por que tuvieran algún plan sexual, como algunas veces tenían ni nada.

—Entonces ¿crees que es una mala idea que me confiese con ella?

—Quizás deberías –se giró hasta él –así, ella te pateará en las nueces, te mostrará su verdadera cara, y podrás avanzar.

—Avanzar.

—Si te estás cansando de ser un mujeriego, bien, eso no me molesta, te lo aplaudo, Scor –aplaudió para él –pero no lograrás avanzar con ella, esa idílica fantasía que crees que tendrás con ella, sólo quedará en eso _idílica fantasía, _así que sí, corre contra un muro de concreto puro, estréllate, sufre, sana y después comienza de nuevo, con alguien que sí te merezca, no con la manipuladora todo amor de Lily Potter.

—Es bueno saber qué clase de idea tienes sobre mi hermana, McLaggen. 

—Tú mejor cállate, Albus –se giró enfadada.

—Es mi hermana –le recordó.

—Sí, por lo mismo, sé que dejarás que tu mejor amigo siga creyendo en bonitas fantasías en vez de regresarlo al suelo, tú estuviste ahí, cuando creyó que los castillos se fincan en las nubes, ni con magia eso pasa.

—Bueno, que bien, entonces eso no explica por qué mi hermanita se peleó con Kelly por él –lo señaló.

— ¿Lily está bien? –soltó preocupado.

—Sí, un poco golpeada, pero nada serio.

Scorpius se disculpó con Audrey, fue hasta la chimenea y desapareció.

—Correrá hacia su perdición –soltó Audrey, enfadando a Albus.

—En serio Audrey, no sé qué te hizo mi hermana para que te comportes así cada que sale al tema o está presente.

—Scorpius es tu mejor amigo, y no lo sabes –se burló.

—Lo conozco incluso mejor que tú, así que no me vengas con idioteces.

—No son idioteces –bramó acercándose a él –quizás debiste dejar un momento a Sallomon y enfocarte por alguien que no fueras tú, maldito egoísta, toda tu familia es así, igualmente no debería sorprenderme la actitud de la pequeña zorrita de tu hermana.

—Egoísta, mira quien lo dice, si a zorras vamos, Audrey, tú tienes más tela de donde cortar –se burló.

—Tienes razón, Albus, mi lista es tan grande como la tuya –admitió –pero al menos algo que yo no hago es jugar con los sentimientos de las personas ¿podemos decir lo mismo de ti y tu hermanita? –se burló.

—Audrey…

—No vayas a disculparte ahora, ya venció la fecha para esa disculpa, Albus Severus –se burló.

—Así que el problema con mi hermana realmente es un problema por lo que pasó entre nosotros ¿no?

—No pasó nada entre nosotros, Albus ¿Eso creíste que pasó? –Negó –ser imbécil es de familia, supongo.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco, quizás debió disculparse en el momento con ella, habían pasado demasiados años y él siempre hizo como si eso jamás hubiese pasado.

Había una razón por la cual Scorpius y Audrey fueron la primera vez uno del otro; ella había estado enamorada de Albus, y en su quinto año, se lo confesó, un muy mal momento para el mediano de los Potter, estaba lo ocurrido con Lily; y sus propias confusiones sobre si realmente era heterosexual, así que para quitarse la confusión, aceptó estar con Audrey; pero cuando estaban desnudos, entre besos y caricias, simplemente no ocurrió nada para él, todo fue muy claro, las chicas no le gustaban, la alejó de él, le dijo que no era lo suficiente para excitarlo, se vistió y se marchó.

—M—

Luna Potter levantó la mirada cuando las llamas verdes de la chimenea aparecieron, su corazón latió más fuerte en cuanto se dio cuenta de que era Scorpius, pero aun así, puso los ojos en blanco, Albus debió decirle lo que había pasado la noche pasada.

—Gracias a Merlín estás bien, cuando Clarisa me lo dijo, no creí que fuese necesario advertirte, hasta el momento Kelly se había mantenido al margen de mis encuentros sexuales.

—Ah, tranquilo –suspiró.

El chico avanzó hasta ella y la sujetó de la mejilla, para que lo mirara, ella lo hizo, más por placer que por otra cosa, tenía líneas en su frente, su mirada era preocupada y su respiración un poco agitada.

—Realmente te pegó fuerte ¿no? –sonrió apenado.

—Le fue peor a ella, para ser honesta –se encogió de hombros –estás muy arreglado ¿A dónde vas? Digo, si no es mucho invadir tu privacidad.

—Llegué de la última locación de tus pergaminos, necesitaba una pareja para entrar y como supuse que no querrías ir conmigo…

—Ni siquiera lo preguntaste –murmuró.

—Lo dejaste claro la otra tarde, Potter ¿qué se supone que haga? Leer tu mente es muy invasivo.

—Cierto, lo lamento, es sólo qué…

—Lo sé, en un momento estamos bien y al siguiente, explotamos.

—Cierto –admitió ella, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Aunque te ves encantadora así –volvió a sujetarla de la barbilla –dime ¿qué pasó en realidad, por qué pelearon tú y Kelly?

—Sus hechizos los desvié, creo que pensó que a golpes podría solucionar algo.

—Al menos te rasguñó un poco –bromeó.

—Creí con Hugo ¿en serio pensaste que ella podría hacerme algo más que esto? Me tomó desprevenida, eso es todo –se encogió de hombros.

—Ya que estamos en un momento tranquilo, quiero decirte unas cuantas cosas, y por favor, no quiero que me dediques esa mirada de lástima.

—Bien –sonrió –nada de lástima ni eso.

Scorpius la sujetó del brazo y la dirigió al sofá, sentándose él en la mesa del centro, recargó sus brazos en sus muslos y observó a Lily, mientras sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—Hace unos días me preguntaste que es lo que escondo debajo de mi mascara, y aunque estoy reacio a decírtelo, quiero que lo sepas.

—Estábamos un poco alterados los dos, si no quieres decírmelo, está bien ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Estás segura de eso?


	28. Una Cosa A Cambio.

—Tú no me forzaste a decirte lo que me ocurrió a mí, fue mi decisión compartirlo contigo, aunque ya sabías un poco por meterte a mi cabeza.

—Sin embargo, sí quiero decirte algo.

—Bien –sonrió.

—Me gustas, Lily Luna Potter –ella levantó la vista hasta él –quita esa cara de sorpresa ¿quién no se fijaría en ti?

—Bueno, pues…

—Me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te vi, en el Andén 9 ¾, mientras acompañabas a tu hermano Albus, me miraste y sonreíste dulcemente, por eso tomé valor de hablarle a Severus –se encogió de hombros –no me preguntes en qué momento me enamoré de ti, porque, un día, simplemente ya lo estaba.

—Estás… ¿estás jugando conmigo? ¿Te parece gracioso? –soltó indignada.

—Desde luego que no –frunció el ceño, la sujetó de las muñecas y la acercó a él –puedes preguntarle a Albus, a Jarvis, incluso a tu padre y te lo dirán, estoy locamente enamorado de ti, Lily.

La chica se quedó callada, observándolo fijamente, suponía que nunca le había dicho algo así a otra chica, y por lo tanto, aquello tendría que ser difícil para él, reírse en su cara y mandarlo al carajo no era lo correcto.

Tragó saliva y volvió a observarlo unos minutos después, las manos del chico, que sujetaban los dedos de ella estaban sudadas, aquello le pareció encantador y enternecedor, era un mujeriego, conocía todas las tácticas de conquista, podía tener a cualquier mujer en su cama y en su vida, sin embargo, estaba nervioso.

—Lo cierto, es que también me gustas, Scorpius, creo que estoy sintiendo algo más que un simple _me gustas, _por ti –admitió ella.

Su mueca lo dijo todo, él no comprendía por qué podía interesarle, y aquella mueca dijo más de lo que pretendía, es más, estaba segura de que él no supo que por un largo segundo, fue completamente transparente con ella.

¿Qué le había pasado a Scorpius Malfoy, que se creía tan poca cosa como para ser correspondido de esa forma por una mujer?

—Dame una oportunidad –pidió –sé que no soy una persona de confianza, sé que… no merezco esto, pero, por favor.

El chico se dejó caer al suelo, acercándose más a ella, aquella angustia le hicieron querer echarse a llorar, pero sería un error, así que se inclinó y lo besó, fue un gesto dulce y tranquilo, nada comparado con lo que había normalmente entre ellos.

—Sólo voy a pedirte una cosa a cambio, Scorpius.

—Claro –sonrió.

—En el momento en que se te pase por la mente, ir con otra mujer, quiero que me lo digas, quiero que la oportunidad se termine, no creo ser capaz de soportar otra traición de esas.

—Lo cierto es que cuando estás conmigo, sólo quiero quedarme a tu lado –rozó sus labios con los de ella –quedarme dormido en tu cama, junto a ti, debería dejarlo claro, jamás me ha pasado con alguna otra, ni siquiera con Audrey.

—Ah, es bueno saberlo –sonrió divertida.

—Eso quiere decir que ¿eres mi novia oficialmente?

—Lo soy –sonrió.

A Lily le sorprendió que la primera cosa que hicieran en su noviazgo, fuese acurrucarse en el sofá, a mirar televisión, ella decidió seguir con el siguiente episodio de una serie muggle que había iniciado aproximadamente un mes atrás, y apenas iba en el tercer capítulo, al terminar el cuarto, él estaba tan interesado en la trama, que tuvo que ponerla desde el inicio.

Aquello se sentía tan bien, nunca había hecho algo así con Josh, en realidad con nadie, y que Scorpius estuviese siendo tan… diferente a lo que siempre había pensado, le agradaba.

—Dime que eso…

—No voy a darte spoilers de la serie, lo siento –sonrió.

—Ah, eres malvada, quiero saber si sobrevivirá el siguiente capítulo.

—Scor, viste el cuarto capítulo –se burló.

—Es cierto, no sale en el cuarto capítulo, pero… ¿muere? ¿Lo matan? ¿Se esconde?

—Ve la maldita serie –ordenó.

—Mala novia –frunció el ceño y quitó el pause.

Lily aprovechó que esos capítulos ya los había visto para ir hasta la cocina y preparar palomitas y poner botanas en un cuenco, el rubio comenzó a comer de inmediato, sin percatarse de la mirada de Lily sobre el firme abdomen de él, si lo alimentaba así, aquel cuerpo podía irse al infierno, y no le agradaba la idea, le gustaba tan atlético y marcado como hasta ese momento.

—Si no me quitas la vista de encima, tendré que quitar esto y hacer algo al respecto –sonrió.

—Estoy pensando, que contrario a otras chicas, que les gusta engordar a sus parejas para que nadie se los quite, a mí me encanta tu abdomen tan marcado –él apagó el televisor –y no hablemos de tus pectorales.

—Lily, estoy intentando ser un tipo bueno, y la verdad…

—Nadie te pidió que fueras un tipo bueno.

Ella sonrió, se subió a horcajadas sobre él y lo besó, las manos del rubio fueron hasta sus piernas, mientras seguía el beso apasionado que la pelirroja le había dado.

—Nunca he tenido una relación sentimental –murmuró en sus labios.

Lily abrió los ojos en cuanto lo escuchó terminar esa frase, no comprendía por qué salía al tema eso.

—Quiero tener todo lo que implica estar contigo, no sólo el sexo.

Ella sonrió. —Me estás diciendo que quieres ver la serie, mientras comemos chatarra, en lugar de tener sexo.

—Sí –aceptó.

—Dime ¿quién eres tú y qué hiciste con Scorpius Malfoy? –sonrió.

—Tú realmente no quieres a ese Scorpius contigo, lo sé, Lily –murmuró serio –lo has dicho muchas veces, no te agrada como soy.

—Bueno, un poco, pero no quiero cambiarte, Scorpius, ambos tenemos diferentes personalidades, y está bien, tenemos que complementarnos, no ser iguales –se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces…

—Veamos la serie ¿eso te hace feliz? –Preguntó tranquila.

—Me hace feliz estar contigo –admitió –me hacía feliz acostarme contigo, porque era la única forma en que podíamos estar como ahora, tranquilos, sin pelear, donde podía sostenerte contra mí, sin que me alejaras.

—Bien.

La chica se estiró por el control remoto y volvió a poner la televisión, recostándose junto al rubio, que puso el bol con la botana sobre su estómago marcado, y comía como un obseso sin detenerse, alegando cosas de la trama, mientras su otra mano, se encargaba de acariciarla, a veces, en partes poco interesantes, él se giraba a besarla.

—M—

Lily llegó al trabajo un poco tarde, se había quedado con Scorpius hasta que el quinto capítulo de la serie terminó, él se despidió con un beso suave, y regresó a su apartamento, no le insistió en que se quedara con ella, ya lo había dicho él, jamás había estado en una situación así con otra persona, ni siquiera con Polly Chapman, y todo aquello le parecía maravilloso, y Luna Potter no era nadie para negarle aquella experiencia.

Se sentó a su escritorio, dejó un par de papeles y su bolso encima, y volvió a ponerse de pie, camino hasta el perchero, dejó su abrigo para volver a su lugar.

—Estás bastante feliz –soltó Sam, desde el otro lado del lugar.

—Pues lo estoy –se encogió de hombros.

—Y ¿a qué lo debemos?

—Mi hermano está en la ciudad –se encogió de hombros.

No era una mentira por completo, después compartiría su dicha con Lucy, pero no quería que Sam estuviese presente, sabía lo que le diría si comentaba que estaba saliendo con Scorpius.

—Y bien ¿vas a decirme qué te tiene realmente así? –Curioseo Lucy, recargándose en el escritorio junto a Lily, ya que Sam había salido del lugar.

—Sí te lo iba a decir –informó –pero no quería que fuese delante de ella, no quiero sus comentarios desdeñosos, ya con tu posible regaño bastará.

—Mi posible regaño –elevó una ceja.

—Estoy saliendo con Scorpius.

—Lily, creí que…

—No, no de manera sexual, somos novios ahora –sonrió –ya sé que se comportó como un idiota con ustedes la última vez, pero, Lucy, en serio, quería saber que tanto iba en serio que quería una relación seria o sólo era para el sexo gratis ¿y sabes qué?

—No ¿qué?

—Pasamos la tarde-noche de ayer, juntos viendo televisión y comiendo chatarra, no hubo sexo, sólo… él y yo, como una pareja normal.

—Me alegro por ti, él no termina de agradarme ¿por qué no te lo dijo mejor desde el inicio? ¿Por qué hasta ahora?

—Hay algo en él que aún no comparte conmigo.

—Y eso no te molesta.

—No, no, para nada, comprendo que todos tenemos ciertas cosas que nos lastiman, y no lo compartimos así como así con los demás.

—Tú no eres los demás, eres su ahora novia, y bueno, antes de eso, su amante, o distracción constante, supongo que hay la suficiente confianza ¿no?

—Le he contado más de mí a él que a otra persona –admitió la pelirroja –pero, él no ha compartido conmigo mucho, supongo que, es complicado.

—Sólo quiero que seas feliz –le sonrió.

—Y ¿de qué hablamos? –comentó Sam.

—Lily y yo nos estábamos poniendo de acuerdo para ir a ese bar, hace mucho que no vamos.

—Y ¿irás con Arch? A Lily parece que le agrada más de lo normal –Lucy frunció el ceño y se giró hasta la chica.

—No sé qué significa eso –soltó enfadada.

—Ah, vamos, Lucy, no eres tan ciega para ver que a nuestra pelirroja amiga, se le alteran las hormonas cada que lo ve, y como no, si es todo un bombón.

—Estás loca –soltó Lucy –seguiremos charlando después, con calma, Lily.

—Sí, es mejor que me apure con mi trabajo

Lily no pudo quitarse la tensión de los hombros con el comentario de Sam, definitivamente no había sido tan discreta como pensó que lo era, los muggles eran tan despistados como para notar la magia a su alrededor, pero no lo suficiente como para notar la atracción sexual que en su momento, sintió por Archer.

—Hola, nena –sintió a Scorpius rodear su cintura desde atrás, y besar su cuello –estás tensa ¿pasó algo malo?

—Lo normal –se encogió de hombros.

—No te escucho muy convencida –la giró en sus brazos –dime ¿qué ocurrió en tu otro trabajo?

—Sam comentó como si nada, la atracción que tenía por Archer, en frente de Lucy.

—Que tenías –murmuró con el cejo fruncido.

—Quita esa cara –se puso de puntitas para besarlo –dije tenía, ya no me siento atraída por él.

—Ajá ¿Cuándo dejaste de sentirlo?

—Bueno, unos días, pocos, creo que desviaba mis emociones de ti, hacia él.

—Ah, eso me encanta –se inclinó hasta ella y la besó.

—Se supone que tendrían que estar trabajando –dijo la voz de Harry Potter detrás de ellos.

—Ah, papá, en serio…

—Necesitamos hablar –soltó el varón de ojos esmeraldas –es un informe reciente.

—En seguida iré y… por cierto, jefe, quiero que sea el primero en saberlo, su hija y yo, estamos saliendo, oficialmente.

—Ah, me alegra escuchar eso, felicidades, ahora, si no te importa, es importante, diez minutos, Malfoy.

Lily observó al rubio con una ceja levantada, se alejó de él y se cuadró, esperando una explicación que obviamente él no podía compartir con ella, no por el momento.

—Es de trabajo –se encogió de hombros.

—Scorpius, te degradó mi padre…

—En realidad, tengo que ganarme su confianza de nuevo –suspiró –tengo que ir por la ropa limpia de los demás un tiempo, y posiblemente me gane mejores trabajos que…

—Solucionar mis reportes ¿no?

—No, mejores trabajos que archivar los trabajos de los escuadrones.

—Algo me dice que estás mintiéndome, pero te creeré –se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—Te amo, Potter –murmuró, sujetándola contra él –dime ¿te estoy mintiendo en eso?

Lily lo observó, se mordió el labio inferior, no creía que fuese una mentira, su mirada estaba completamente fija en ella, se veía malditamente guapo, sino fuese porque él tenía que irse, y había mucha gente a esa hora en el ministerio, estaría pidiendo por una segunda ronda, en aquella oficina como la vez pasada.

—No, no lo creo –admitió.

—Eres un buen detector de mentiras, entonces –la besó –te amo, nena, no lo olvides –le guiñó un ojo y se alejó –te veré después.

—Ten cuidado, por favor.

—Siempre lo tengo –le guiñó un ojo, se despidió de Clarisa y salió.

—X—

Scorpius entró a la oficina de su jefe, pensó que estarían solos, le sorprendió bastante encontrarse con Ted Lupin y James Sirius Potter en el lugar, estaban cruzados de brazos, la mirada gris de Malfoy fue de uno a otro, por un momento pensó que era algo que harían solos Harry Potter y él.

—Pensé que Lily no te dejaría venir, con eso de que –se detuvo y observó a los demás.

—Cambiemos de canal, papá –soltó James –mejor concéntrate en explicarnos ¿Qué hace Sebastian Keller en Londres?

—James, si supiera lo que hace, nunca hubiese tocado a mi hija ¿estás consiente de eso?

—Yo lo único que sé, es que por tu maldita culpa ese bastardo se escapó –bufó.

Scorpius se cruzó de brazos, no recordaba una sola ocasión en la que el primogénito de los Potter hubiese perdido la razón, el control de sí mismo, y saber que lo ocurrido con Lily lo alteraba de aquella manera, le hacía sentirse tranquilo.

—Cálmate, James, a Lily no le hubiese ayudado que te enviaran a Azkaban por matarlo –argumentó Lupin.

—No, pero al menos no tendríamos de qué preocuparnos ahora, ¿no?

—Scorpius está ayudándome, alguien de mis contactos me informó que volvió a Londres, sabía que no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de acercarse a Lily.

—Ah, maravilloso, la estás usando como carnada ¿te volviste loco?

—Estás a punto de casarte, James Sirius –soltó Harry, poniéndose de pie, enfadado, estás furioso porque es tu hermana, ahora imagina que fuese a tu hija, a la más pequeña, e indefensa niña, a alguien que protegerías con tu vida –su voz sonó en un nivel moderado, pero las palabras del moreno le hicieron sentir un escalofrío.

—Nadie lo vio venir, padrino, me incluyo en esto –soltó Ted –me siento igual de responsable, incluso más –bajó el rostro –Sebastian era mi compañero de escuadrón, éramos amigos, yo también creí que estaba a salvo con él cerca, pero nos confiamos y equivocamos, y no dejaremos que eso pase de nuevo.

—Iba a ir por ella, invitarla a comer, aprovechando que Ted regresó de su misión –murmuró James –él estaba de pie en la acera de enfrente, observando su trabajo muggle –observó a su padre, James suspiró –yo quería ir hasta él y golpearlo, y llevarme a Lily de ahí, pero el buen Ted, como siempre, no me dejó.

—Al menos alguno tenía que tener cerebro –soltó Harry.

—Yo hice lo que me pediste, Harry, pero la perdición del ladrón no hizo nada, no desvaneció nada, bueno, un hechizo que hicieron en Lily.

— ¿Un hechizo? –frunció Harry el ceño.

—Lily últimamente estaba sintiéndose atraída por el novio de su mejor amiga muggle –comentó –pero si Sebastian está cerca de ella, no es mediante poción multijugos.

—Espera ¿qué? –soltó confundido James.

—Cuando entramos a Gringotts en mis épocas rebeldes…

—Estaban luchando en una guerra –soltó Ted frunciendo el ceño.

—Como sea, al pasar por la cascada que tiene la perdición del ladrón, la poción multijugos que usaba Hermione se desvaneció, pensé que si ese imbécil se hacía pasar por alguien más, eso ayudaría.

—Pero todo está normal –se encogió de hombros Scorpius.

—Ajá ¿la rociaste en ti? –elevó una ceja Ted.

—Sí, lo hice, también me eché agua a mí mismo delante de todos los amigos de Lily.

—No sé cómo ese imbécil pueda estar tan cerca de ella y Lily no lo note todavía –se encogió de hombros James.

—Lo que me sorprende es que no haya intentado nada aun ¿cuánto tiempo tiene aquí? –Teddy observó a Harry.

—Dos semanas, máximo un mes –se encogió de hombros –no mucho.

—Yo estaré pendiente de ella –informó Scorpius.

—Claro ¿y también cuando te estés acostando con tus conquistas? –soltó enfadado James.

— ¡Ja! –lo señaló Scorpius triunfante y observó a Harry.

—Tal parece que Lily no te ha dicho nada, Jamie –sonrió Harry –he sido informado antes que tú.

—Ah ¿de qué me estoy perdiendo? –frunció el ceño, tal parecía que no le agradaba perderse algo referente a Lily.

—Ella y yo estamos saliendo, oficialmente, somos novios.

—Bueno, supongo que si eso te ayuda a estar pendiente, no diré más, me preocupa Albus –se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi mejor amigo, no entiendo cómo puede…

—Bueno, él no está muy de acuerdo en su relación –murmuró James –pero es decisión de mi hermana con quién salir, así que felicidades, pero, si llegas a hacerla sufrir, te prometo que no seré tan comprensivo contigo como lo fui con Josh.

Scorpius iba a protestar, pero un simple flash le llegó, hacía bastante tiempo que no sabía de Josh, su banda se había estado presentando en el bar de Jarvis, pero él no estaba dentro de la alineación de la misma; levantó la vista hasta el hermano mayor de su novia y mejor amigo, se había puesto a charlar con su padre, como si nada, pero la duda se apoderó de él.

—X—

Scorpius avanzó tranquilo por los pasillos del ministerio, volver al trabajo le quitaba más tiempo con Lily, y el hecho de que él solucionara el problema de tanto rezago, hacía que ella se fuese más temprano a casa, verla menos era recompensado sabiendo que descansaría mejor y no estaría tanto tiempo abrumada por un trabajo que no le gustaba.

—Oye –le hablaron, así que se giró.

La chica se arrojó contra él, y tomándolo desprevenido pensando en Lily, Kelly se aferró mientras lo besaba, forcejeo para soltarse, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para no lastimarla.

—Te amo –musitó la joven contra sus labios –sólo dame una oportunidad para demostrártelo, Scorpius, por favor, soy mejor que ella.

La sujetó del hombro y la alejó, la hasta hacia unas horas castaña, se quitó la capucha de su túnica, mostrando una tonalidad roja en sus cabellos, él suspiró.

—Lo lamento, Kelly, pero no puedo darte una oportunidad, creí que Clarisa te había informado de mis sentimientos por Lily.

— ¡Por qué ella! –soltó enfadada.

—Porque he estado enamorado de ella desde que tengo once años.

—Ella no te ama ¿no puedes verlo?

—Bueno, Kelly, realmente siento decirte esto, pero, ella y yo, estamos saliendo, es una relación sentimental, no sólo sexual.

—Ella dijo que habían terminado –bramó enfadada –hasta en eso miente ¿puedes verlo? Le da pena salir contigo.

—La discusión entre ustedes, sólo sirvió de trampolín, para que comenzáramos a salir.

—Por favor –se aferró a sus brazos –por favor, abre los ojos, ella no te ama, Scorpius, ella jamás te amará como yo lo hago –lloriqueó –a mí jamás me diste una oportunidad.

—Yo… Kelly, no quería darte ideas erróneas, hubiese sido fácil para mí en el pasado llevarte a la cama, pero… no era justo para ti, precisamente por lo que sientes por mí, yo no… yo no quiero a otra mujer en mi vida que no sea Lily.

—M—

Luna Potter se levantó un poco tarde ese fin de semana, se estiró y salió de la cama, mientras se ponía su bata, un extraño olor invadió sus fosas nasales, así que salió consternada hasta la cocina.

—Buenos días, dormilona –la voz de Scorpius la hicieron sonreír.

—Son las nueve de la mañana, Scor –sonrió, verlo cocinar era algo sexy, se acercó a él y besó su espalda.

—Tranquila, o se quemará el desayuno.

—No me importaría ¿cada cuánto tengo un chico sexy en mi cocina?

—Bueno, si no me terminas, me tendrás bastante seguido.

El chico se giró hasta ella, haciendo que Lily retrocediera asustada, la sonrisa de lado fue divertida.

—Pensé que me recibirías más sexy, Lily.

—No.

Retrocedió aún más, pero la sujetó rápidamente del brazo, acercando su rostro a ella, notó el brillo de placer en sus ojos azules, el cabello azabache cubrió toda su visión cuando se acercó a besarle el cuello.

—Cambiaste de perfume, pero aun así me excita este.

—Su-Suéltame, Sebastian –forcejeó.

—Anda, forcejea más, era parte de nuestros juegos ¿los recuerdas? Te gustaban mucho.

Lily se zafó, retrocedió golpeándose la espalda contra la isla, haciendo que unos trastes se resbalaran, el sonido la hizo brincar.

Abrió los ojos, su respiración era agitada, el sudor empapaba su ropa, se llevó las manos al rostro, había sido un mal sueño, nada más que una maldita pesadilla.

Se levantó, usó un hechizo para solucionar el sudor en sus sábanas y entró a la ducha, tardó demasiado, un simple sueño le había hecho sentirse sucia de nuevo.

—Hola, nena.

La varita de Lily se elevó, apuntando a la persona que la sorprendió, usó un hechizo y sólo logró alborotarle el cabello.

—Anotado que no te gusta mi cabello relamido –se burló él.

—Lo lamento –sonrió relajada.

— ¿Estás bien? –frunció el ceño, acercándose a ella.

—Sí, es sólo que dormí tarde.

—Y eso te hizo apuntarme con tu varita.

—Bien, tú ganas, soñé que Kelly irrumpía aquí.

—Ah, bueno, no sería muy descabellado –gruñó.

— ¿Ocurrió algo? –frunció el ceño.

—Anoche, mientras hacía mi guardia, estaba distraído, pensando en ti, ya sabes, algo provocador y sensual, y escuché que me hablaron, giré, y me besó, me suplicó que le diera una oportunidad, no le agradó mucho que le dijera que salgo contigo.

—Lo sé, a mí me dijo que iba a demostrarte la clase de persona que soy, no sé a qué se refería –se rió.

—Olvidémonos de ella, dime ¿quieres hacer algo hoy?

—Tengo algunas ideas –aceptó.

—Bien, dime, soy todo tuyo.

—Qué bien que lo dices –sonrió.

La chica avanzó hasta la habitación, esperando que él la siguiera, pero no fue así, se limitó a avanzar hasta el balcón, donde tenía más cuadros esperando por que el óleo secara bien.

—Son hermosos –murmuró el rubio.

—Están frescos todavía –gritó desde su habitación.

—Sabes que la magia puede…

—Lo intenté al inicio, pero perdían ciertas características, así que pensé en hacerlo así.

—Ya veo.

La chica salió con un ligero vestido, observó a su novio que seguía distraído viendo las pinturas.

—Entonces –se giró hasta ella y sonrió –te ves hermosa –avanzó unos pasos y la besó –dime ¿qué planes tienes?

—No sé qué tan dispuesto estés.

—Dime lo que planeas.

—La verdad, es que nos involucra a los dos, sin mucha ropa puesta –sonrió.

—Vaya, realmente es muy tentadora la propuesta.

—Pero te negarás ¿no es así?

—Podría –sonrió –o podría llevarte a algún sitio primero.

Lily inclinó la cabeza. —Tendremos sexo público ¿no es cierto?

Él sonrió. —Vamos, Potter, no público, sólo en un sitio con mucha gente, un baño quizás –ella sonrió y negó divertida.


	29. Verdad Absoluta.

Lily observó divertida a su novio que estaba riendo completamente divertido, jamás, en todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo lo había visto así, tan abiertamente feliz, a veces, le hacía pensar en un niño pequeño, reforzando esa inquietud de que había estado tan solo demasiado tiempo, sintiéndose de esa forma, orillándolo a esconderse en aquella persona fría, distante que aclamaba su soledad e inseguridades en aquellos actos banales como la promiscuidad.

—Ya, ya, lo lamento, no era mi intención reír como estúpido.

—No estabas riendo como estúpido –frunció el ceño, frustrada.

—Hacía años que no reía de esta manera –confesó, y sé quedo callado tan rápido como se dio cuenta de lo que dijo –entonces comeremos pescado y patatas ¿no es cierto? –la joven se acercó a él y lo besó, a mitad de la calle, estorbando el paso a los demás peatones sin importarle nada más que aquel chico roto.

—Te amo, Scorpius –acaricio su mejilla –y me encanta cuando te muestras así, divertido y natural.

—Te amo, ven –la sujetó de la mano –vayamos por ese pescado.

La comida fue bastante tranquila, charlaron del trabajo, de las pinturas de Lily, y todo lo que fuese y tratase de ella, y cosas superficiales de él, aquella forma en la que evitaba hablar de él la frustraba.

—Te quedaste sería, Potts ¿ocurre algo malo?

Ella levanto la vista, la preocupación era clara y bastante evidente en su mirada, como si estuviese arruinando las cosas, el miedo de que ella se levantara y lo dejara solo de nuevo.

—No, no está todo bien.

— ¿Hice o dije algo que te molesto? Lo lamento, a veces…

—Scor ¿sabes por qué pelee con Kelly?

—Te atacó, lo dijiste.

— ¿Y Al que te dijo?

—Que te habías peleado con ella por mí, pero no quiero darme ese crédito.

—Ella comenzó a decirme que tú realmente no me importabas, porque en una charla de ella y Clarisa, lo exprese, pero eso fue antes de que comenzáramos lo nuestro.

—Sé que al inicio yo no existía para ti…

—No quería pelear con ella, no iba a hacerlo, hasta que mencionó que yo solo jugaba contigo, lo negué, hasta que dijo que mentía, y la prueba era sencilla, yo no sé nada de ti.

La mueca de Lily lo hizo quedarse serio, realmente sentía que eso era cierto y bueno, no podía desmentirla, a él nunca le había gustado hablar de él, la amiga de su madre, la que le había enseñado muchas cosas, le había recomendado, que si realmente quería ser un mujeriego, tenía que dedicarse a la mujer que quisiera llevarse a la cama, nada de detalles de él, salvo lo más básico, nombre, empleo, y lo mucho que le interesaba llevar aquello a más. Era lo único que podía decir, y evitar ser el centro de atención, las mujeres querían serlo, estaban cansadas de ser oprimidas por el machismo de que ellas no importaban, así que ligarlas por el sentido de hacerlas sentir importantes garantizaba más éxito, la maña se le quedo. No solo con las mujeres, sino con todos, los únicos amigos que necesitaba eran Albus, Jarvis y Audrey, y ellos lo sabían casi todo de él.

—Lamento que discutieras y pelearas con ella.

—Vas a dar por zanjado el tema de nuevo –negó.

—No sé qué es lo que te molesta, Lily, estamos hablando, pasando un buen rato…

— ¿Y cuándo vas a hablar de ti?

—Cuando comenzamos a salir, dijiste que no era necesario que te dijera cosas de mí.

—Scorpius…

La pelirroja suspiró, ponerse en ese plan no iba a ayudarlo a confiar en ella, y no quería forzarlo de alguna manera, él se relajó cuando cambio de tema, aquella serie que le había gustado tanto había sido el tema que Lily retomó, con él iba por la mitad de los capítulos en un corto tiempo, y adoraba eso.

—M—

Albus levantó la vista hasta su hermana, estaba inquieta, y no sabía la razón, aunque la sospechaba, siempre se ponía así cuando quería un favor respecto a algo que había hecho y él desaprobaría completamente.

—Hola, Lily ¿qué hiciste esta vez?

—Algo muy malo –aceptó retorciendo los dedos.

—Si me cuentas, ayudaré a solucionarlo –sonrió.

La puerta del Departamento de Aurores se abrió de golpe, Albus observó a un enfadado Scorpius acercarse hasta ellos, no comprendía la actitud, pero después de ver a su hermana casi todo encajo, pero le faltaba una pieza clave.

— ¡Dos semanas! –Bufó enfurecido –te tomaron dos malditas semanas entrometerte en lo que no te interesa, Potter.

—Scorpius, por favor, claro que me importa…

—Sí, somos novios, maldita sea, pero solo eso, no tenías que ir con mi padre e interrogarlo sobre mí, eso… Eso –se recargó enfurecido en el escritorio –meterse en eso, ni siquiera se lo permito a Albus, que es a quien le pasó todo ¿por qué tendría que dejarte hacerlo a ti?

—Por qué él sabe todo de ti, y…

— ¡Es por qué no te intereso! –le echó en cara.

—Eso no es verdad, Scorpius –soltó enfadada.

—Ah, eso crees –se burló –entonces, explícame ¿por qué Kelly sabe más de mí que tú? Que eres mi disque novia.

—Bueno, yo…

—Seamos realistas Potter, solo estás conmigo porque no has encontrado un tipo que se preocupe más por tu placer sexual que yo ¿no?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!

— ¿En serio? Porque desde que somos novios oficiales, sólo has estado interesada en una actividad, y estas frustrada porque por dos largas semanas no te he tocado de esa forma ¿no es así?

Lily abrió la boca completamente sorprendida por las acusaciones del rubio, había estado pasando un tiempo increíble con él, viendo series, yendo a cenar fuera, pintándolo mientras él dormía, y ahora le decía estas estupideces.

—Sin palabras –negó –es increíble, pero Kelly tenía razón sobre ti.

— ¿Eso crees? –se puso de píe furiosa.

—No lo creo, es la verdad.

—Pues entonces púdrete, y jamás en tu vida, te acerques a mí ¿está claro? –se alejó.

— ¡Perfecto por mí! –gritó.

—No vuelvas arrepentido, Malfoy, porque no quiero nada más de ti, ni siquiera una asquerosa amistad.

Albus negó, así que ellos habían comenzado a salir, observó a su amigo apretar las manos en puños y gruñir lleno de frustración.

—McLaggen me criticara de nuevo, por ponerme del lado de mi hermana…

—Al final de cuentas es tu hermana, no me sorprende que lo hagas.

—No te dijo lo que Kelly dijo ¿cierto?

—Que no sabe nada de mí, bueno, no se equivocó en eso.

—Kelly…

—Scorpius, necesito que hablemos –interrumpió Harry la charla.

—En seguida voy.

—M—

Lily se dejó caer enfadada sobre su silla, Lucy frunció el ceño y fue hasta ella, le abrazo cuando se echó a llorar, no dijo mucho, pero la chica era su mejor amiga, bastante intuitiva, sabía que se había peleado con Scorpius.

—Siempre es lo mismo conmigo –bramó –primero Josh, después Scorpius, soy una estúpida, dime Lucy ¿por qué?

—Eres una chica buena, Lily, que solo quiere una relación bonita, todos merecemos alguien que nos ame al menos un poco de lo que les amamos nosotros.

—Sí, pues me queda claro que Scorpius no es esa persona.

—Ah, por favor, Archer y yo hemos peleado tantas veces, por tonterías, e incluso hemos estado tres veces de cancelar la boda, esto solo es pasajero.

—Scorpius no me ama de la misma forma y con la misma intensidad que Archer a ti, Lucy –sollozó –quiero a alguien que me ame así.

—Sí dices que no es él, entonces ya llegará –la abrazó una vez más –ve a casa, te cubriré con el jefe –sonrió –y no te precipites como lo hiciste con lo que pasó con Josh.

—Gracias.

—M—

Para desafortuna de Lily, Scorpius fue invitado por Albus a su cumpleaños, no entendía porque tal atrevimiento, pero lo ignoró, verlo aún provocaba aquellas sensaciones extrañas en ella, pero no iba a seguir en una relación que no llevaría a nada, él se había metido en sus asuntos incluso antes de que llevarán lo suyo a lo sexual, pero si se enfadaba porque ella recurría a Draco Malfoy, para preguntar por la comida favorita, el color favorito, era un maldito demente.

—Feliz cumpleaños –la abrazó Lucy.

—Gracias por venir –sonrió.

—A ti, por invitarme, tu familia es bastante… Grande –sonrió.

—Sí, mis abuelos no tenían televisión, y al parecer mis tíos tampoco –las dos rieron.

—Lo invitaste –observó a Scorpius.

—Yo no, mi hermano –gruñó –por mí, que se vaya al infierno –negó.

—Archer le dijo a su amigo Liam que viniera, ya que Malcolm no te agrado mucho –rió.

—Dijiste que no me apresurara como con Josh.

—No quiero que te apresures, pero que él vea, que si no se pone a la altura, tú puedes tener a quien quieras con tan solo chasquear los dedos, como mágicamente.

—Buena idea –sonrió, pero no estaba del todo convencida.

Scorpius observó a Lily, se veía bastante hermosa con su vestido negro de encaje, que le llegaba solo un poco debajo de los glúteos, sus hermosas piernas blancas y lechosas eran un manjar, ni qué decir del escote en V bastante pronunciado, al parecer la chica había olvidado el hechizo glamour que ocultaba el tamaño real de sus pechos, que si bien no eran muy grandes, sí eran menudos, redondos, y bastante hermosos, gruño cuando vio llegar al prometido de Lucy, acompañado de otro chico, que presentó con Lily, este la besó en la mejilla y su mano que se colocó en su hombro al inicio, se deslizó hasta la mano de Lily, sí que era bastante directo, pensó el rubio.

Se acercó de forma discreta hasta ellos, que seguían charlando, les dio la espalda, así no llamaría mucho la atención de ninguno de los dos.

—Trabajas con Archer, supongo –habló Lily.

—Cielos, no, soy abogado, ayudo en algunas asesorías, pero nada más, nadie en su sano juicio quisiera trabajar en ese lugar.

—No es muy diferente trabajar y asesorar –se encogió de hombros.

—No es tiempo completo, así puedo distraerme, tampoco dejó que me consuma mucho el trabajo, solo lo hago para sobrevivir, no para más –río.

—Es una buena filosofía –sonrió –debería hacer lo mismo.

—Puedes buscarte un Hobbie, yo tengo algunos que ayudan.

— ¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?

—Bueno, no sé tus habilidades, aunque supongo que tienes unas bastante grandes –sonrió, enfadando a Scorpius –yo apenas me inscribí a un gimnasio, me gusta mucho comer, así que si sigo así, explotare, pero me gusta practicar golf, juego cricket, y waterpolo, eso es en deportes, en agilidad mental me gusta el ajedrez.

—Me gusta el ajedrez, no soy muy buena, pero me gusta.

—Bueno, cuando gustes, puedo enseñarte mejor.

—Me agradaría –sonrió.

Maldita fuera Lily Potter y su inocencia, pensó Scorpius, se alejó, ellos nunca habían tenido una charla parecida, bueno, no es como si él fuese tan abierto con sus gustos personales, se quedó quieto, y gruño cuando la voz de Rose inundó el lugar, Lily fue hasta ella, completamente feliz y la abrazó.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lily –le dio un pequeño obsequio envuelto en papel rojo brillante con un listón color dorado.

—No te hubieses molestado –sonrió.

—No es molestia –la mirada castaña de Rose se posó en el rubio y sonrió burlona –deja de verla así, pervertido asqueroso –frunció el ceño.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y se alejó, iba a despedirse de Ginny y Harry Potter para largarse de ahí, no quería estar en un lugar donde Rose Weasley también estuviera.

—Yo que tú, dejaba de insultarlo, Rosie –soltó James a lo lejos –no sé si estés enterada, pero, es tu primo ahora.

La chica observó a su primo con el ceño fruncido. —Lo siento, James ¿te vas a casar con él? –soltó mordaz.

—Lily está saliendo con él –informó Harry Potter.

—Oh, vamos, Lily, no tienes tan malos gustos ¿o sí? –hizo mala cara.

—Creí que habían terminado –soltó Archer, haciendo que Lucy lo golpeara en el estómago.

—Ah ¿de nuevo, Lily? –soltó James.

—Fue sólo una pelea sin importancia –argumentó Scorpius.

Volvió en sus pasos, y fue hasta Lily, rodeando su cintura, y acercándola a él, besó su mejilla, aquel simple acto provocó un sonrojo en Lily.

—Te arrancaré ambas manos, si no me sueltas ahora mismo –susurró para que sólo él la escuchara y sonrió.

—Déjalo pasar, pelirroja –soltó él, un poco incómodo también.

—Considero que aun puedes encontrar a alguien mejor que él –argumentó Rose, junto a ellos.

—No comprendo tu hostilidad en su contra –soltó Lily.

—No es hostilidad, simplemente, basura como él no vale tanto la pena, prima, los niños malditos no son una buena opción de enamoramiento, cierto ¿o no, niño maldito? –sonrió Rose.

—Si vas a seguir en ese plan, deberías marcharte, Rose –la enfrentó Lily, el rubio la sujetó del brazo.

—No vale la pena, Lils.

—Ah, _Lils, _deberías hacerle caso, él no vale la pena, sé lo que te digo –sonrió y se alejó.

Luna Potter se llevó una mano a la frente, completamente frustrada, no había manera de sacar información que le ayudara a comprender mejor la actitud de su prima y su… ¿exnovio? ¿Novio? No sabía cómo considerarlo ahora, y que estuviese acariciando sus nudillos para tranquilizarla tampoco ayudaba.

—No te pelees con tu familia por mí, Potter –pidió tranquilo.

—Yo no me estoy peleando por ti, Malfoy, no sé qué ocurrió entre ustedes, pero es mi fiesta de cumpleaños y lo único que quiero, es paz.

El rubio la observó alejarse, la mirada de Archer Clarke le hicieron observar a su dirección, le otorgó una sonrisa cínica y se giró hasta su novia, para darle un suave beso en la parte superior de la cabeza; ese tipo le gustaba cada vez menos, pero no era nadie para decirle a Lily que se alejara de él, pedirle eso automáticamente la alejaría de la única chica que consideraba una verdadera amiga.

Lily apagó las dos velas, cada una con un 2 formado, oficialmente cumplía sus veintidós años, no era nada del otro mundo, no se sentía extraña ni nada, era un día como cualquier otro, levantó la vista después de que su prima Roxanne la empujara contra el pastel, la mirada de Scorpius le hizo sentirse extraña, se limpió observando a otro lado, y le sonrió a su abuelo, que no había podido contener el llanto.

—Oh, mi dulce niña ya es toda una mujer –sollozó.

—Lo soy desde hace algunos años, abuelo –murmuró con una sonrisa suave, se levantó y fue hasta él, para abrazarlo.

—Bueno, ya, que abra los obsequios para poder repartir el pastel –soltó Albus.

La joven le dedicó una mala mirada, estaba enfadada con él, por el hecho de no haber permitido que Sallomon se presentara con él a la fiesta, el chico no había asistido.

—Albus tiene razón, vamos, Lily-Luns –animó Hugo.

—Bien –puso los ojos en blanco.

La joven de veintidós años sujetó un obsequio, tomó la tarjeta y la abrió, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—_Lily, Lily, Lily ¿estás bien? Lily._

Las voces preocupadas a su alrededor la atrajeron de vuelta, pero se sentía mareada, como si en cualquier momento la cabeza le ganaría y terminaría golpeándose contra la mesa.

—Lily –el rostro de su padre era preocupado, y estaba demasiado cerca –cariño ¿te encuentras bien?

—Ah, ¿qué pasó? –sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar el mareo.

—De la nada te quedaste quieta, pensamos que te desmayarías.

—Yo… estoy bien, no te preocupes, me maree un poco.

— ¿Te has estado cuidando? –interrogó Ginny, observando de Scorpius a Lily.

—Claro que sí –soltó ofendida.

—Entonces, no estaría de más que fueses a San… -la madre de la pelirroja se quedó callada –al hospital, deberías hacerte un chequeo en el hospital.

—Sí, claro, lo haré mañana –mintió.

La mirada olivo de Lily se enfocó de nuevo en la nota que nadie más creyó importante.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Dulzura;_

_Los viejos recuerdos han llegado a mí hace poco, espero que tampoco hayas podido olvidar lo bien que la pasamos hace ya 10 años, en tu regreso de Hogwarts, muero por volver a hacerte toda mía de nuevo, el sofá de tu apartamento es sumamente cómodo, pero lo nuestro nunca ha sido así, te veré más pronto de lo que crees._

_Sebastian K._

Guardó la nota en su bolsillo, nadie más prestó atención a eso, sujetó la caja y arrancó el papel, dentro de la caja, había un suéter de color mostaza, era un suéter navideño.

—Ah, mira, hace mucho que no veía uno de estos –soltó Molly Weasley –tú tenías uno de esos ¿no es cierto, Lily? –sonrió la mujer.

—Sí –soltó con poca alegría –pensé que los habían descontinuado.

—Era tu favorito, si no me equivoco –soltó Albus –dinos ¿qué pasó con el tuyo? Un día dejaste de usarlo.

—Lo manché con tinta, y no quedó igual –observó a todos, que guardaron silencio, por la presencia de los amigos muggles de Lily.

La verdad es que no era cierto, había sido lo que llevaba puesto la última vez que estuvo con Sebastian, éste gozaba de despojarla de alguna prenda de forma definitiva cuando tenían sexo, aun recordaba a su madre enfadada porque estaba extraviando las cosas; le dejó de comprar por un año entero, para ver si así cuidaba un poco lo que tenía, sino hubiese sido por Rose y Roxanne, habría andado desnuda mucho tiempo.

Los regalos aumentaron, su boca se abrió, cuando una enorme caja llegó en brazos de su hermano James hasta la mesa frente a ella, se puso de pie, tomó la nota y la abrió.

_Feliz cumpleaños, pelirroja;_

_Es imposible que deje de pensar un solo minuto en ti, sin importar cuan imbécil llegue a ser; solo hay una verdad absoluta en el mundo, en mi vida, te amo, y no hay nada que me haga más feliz en esta vida, que verte feliz._

_Te deseo todo lo bueno que la vida pueda brindarte, que tus sueños se vuelvan una realidad, y que sin importar cuanto peleemos, siempre volvamos el uno al otro._

_Te amo._

  1. _ H. M._

Levantó la mirada de la nota hasta el rubio, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con una sonrisa oculta, y una mirada intensa, así que rompió el papel de color plata y un pequeño listón verde, en el interior, había material de dibujo y pintura, todos miraron el interior con cierto desconcierto, pero ella fue hasta él y se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo.

—Gracias –soltó feliz –te amo, Scorpius –musitó contra sus labios.

—Y yo a ti, pelirroja, espero que te guste.

—Me encanta, absolutamente me encanta –soltó emocionada.

Aquello le bastó para olvidarse del mezquino regalo de Sebastian y la nota, no había nada que le hiciera más feliz que estar con Scorpius Malfoy, iba a dejar de presionarlo, se limitaría a hacerlo feliz, sin esperar que a cambio él le dijera todo sobre sí de la noche a la mañana, había cosas que dolían demasiado, y que contrario a lo que los cuentos decían, incluso el amor, no borraba de la noche a la mañana todos aquellos daños.

—M—

Lily despertó con una enorme sonrisa, después de la fiesta en la casa de sus padres, había hablado con Scorpius, puesto en claro lo que le había dicho Kelly a ella, y él comprendió el enfado de Lily, después la pelirroja le pidió que pasara la noche en su apartamento, tenía miedo de que Sebastian cumpliera su amenaza y fuese hasta ahí, quizás debería decirle al chico lo que estaba pasando.

—Buenos días, pelirroja –murmuró Scorpius, besando su cuello.

—Buenos días, _rubio _–soltó divertida.

—Estás de muy buen humor.

—Quiero más mañanas así, contigo –aceptó.

—Podría ser mejor –sonrió.

La mano del rubio descendió en el cuerpo de Lily, se introdujo entre sus pantalones de pijama y las bragas, ella dio un respingo cuando la falange media de Scorpius quedó entre sus pliegues, y empujó un poco en su apertura.

— ¿Estás de humor para esto? –gruñó en su oído.

—Sí –aceptó.

—Bien.

Luna gimió cuando el dedo de Hyperion se introdujo en ella, moviéndolo en su interior, cerró los ojos y mordió su labio inferior, sin duda el sexo con él le encantaba, le hacía sentir bonita, atractiva y sensual, además del inmenso placer que le daba.

El joven se perdió entre las mantas, deslizó las prendas de Lily hacia abajo, colocó sus piernas en sus hombros y hundió el rostro en la intimidad húmeda de la pelirroja, mientras ésta apretaba las sábanas debajo ella; mientras gemía, invitándolo a ir más rápido con su lengua.

La pelirroja se estremeció ante el orgasmo que le había otorgado el chico con su lengua, sin necesidad de utilizar sus falanges en su interior, Luna introdujo la mano, quitó las piernas de los hombros del rubio y lo invitó a recostarse a su lado, una vez que lo hizo, procedió a colocarse entre las piernas de él, se inclinó, sujetándose de las piernas de Scorpius, e introdujo la erección en su boca, sin quitar la mirada de los ojos grises, que estaban oscuros, su mandíbula tensa, siguió el ejemplo de ella, enredando sus dedos en la melena roja, y empujando su cabeza para que fuera más rápido.

El miembro de Scorpius abandonó la boca de Lily justo cuando eyaculó, La joven gateó un poco, se sentó sobre él, con la longitud del rubio entre sus labios vaginales, y se movió de norte a sur, aquella fricción le hizo cerrar los ojos, mientras iba más rápido; las manos amplias fueron hasta sus senos y los estrujaron, gimió ante el acto, se inclinó hasta él, pegando sus pechos a sus pectorales y ocultó la cara entre el cuello y el hombro de su novio, gimiendo ante el orgasmo.

Lily se deslizó un poco hacia el sur del cuerpo de su novio, hasta que sintió el glande de éste en su entrada, besó entre los pectorales del chico, y empujó un poco más, hasta que lo sintió en su interior, gimió de nuevo ¿hacía cuanto no estaba así con él? Lo sentía como si hubiesen sido años.

Él se incorporó de inmediato, la estrujó contra él, mientras las caderas de Lily se movían desesperadas en él, el beso se volvió intenso, las caricias fueron suaves, pero el ritmo aumentó cada vez más, mordió su cuello de forma suave, para no dejar marca y gruñó de placer cuando sintió las pequeñas contracciones alrededor de su miembro, la dejó debajo de su cuerpo, mientras empujaba su virilidad dentro y fuera del cuerpo de la pelirroja hasta que encontró su propio clímax.

Se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, besó su pectoral y después elevó la cara hasta él, que se inclinó para besarla, se sonrieron, ni siquiera habían desayunado aún, pero habían tenido un fantástico encuentro sexual.

—Me ha dado hambre –murmuró ella divertida.

—Te prepararé algo para desayunar ¿qué se te antoja? –cuestionó.

—Sorpréndeme –sonrió.

—No sé cómo tomar eso, si volver a hacerte el amor, o hablas del desayuno, como sea –se encogió de hombros –puedo intentar ambos.


	30. Una Persona que Ellos Aprobarían.

Lily sonrió cuando sintió las manos de Scorpius sujetarla de la cintura, para terminar rodeando con sus brazos su cuerpo, acercándola a él, se inclinó hacia su cuello, dejando un par de besos cortos, que provocaron que el sur de su cuerpo comenzara a palpitar.

—Quedamos que yo prepararía el desayuno –murmuró en el oído de la pelirroja.

—Lo sé –aceptó divertida, con los ojos cerrados.

—Entonces ¿qué haces en mi cocina? –Interrogó, atrapando la oreja de Lily entre sus labios –eres una chica mala ¿lo sabes?

—Creo que sí –rió nerviosa, la mano de su novio había hecho un descenso, introduciéndose entre sus pantaletas, masajeando su intimidad.

—_Cariño _–susurró Lily –si continúas con eso, se quemará el desayuno.

—_Amor, _en este momento, no me interesa tanto el desayuno.

La espalda de Lily quedó en el pilar junto a la pequeña barra, sus piernas enroscadas en la cadera del rubio, mientras éste la embestía de forma rápida, pero completamente placentera para la chica, los labios de él se posaron en su mentón al tiempo que sus manos estrujaban los pechos de la joven, que no pudo evitar echar la cabeza hacia atrás, ante el clímax.

— ¿Sabes algo? –Sonrió él, cuando terminó también –deberíamos ir a desayunar fuera.

—Buena idea, será mejor que tomemos una ducha primero –besó el pecho del rubio y soltó sus caderas.

—También hace mucho que no lo hacemos en la ducha ¿no?

—Nunca lo hemos hecho en la ducha, fue en la tina ¿tan mala memoria tienes? –se burló de él.

—Bueno, me refiero que era dentro del baño –se encogió de hombros.

—Si hacerlo dentro de un baño cuenta, en la fiesta de los padres de Sam, lo hicimos, te negaste a cerrar con llave la puerta.

—No me reproches, sabes bien que eso te excita mucho.

—Es verdad –sonrió.

—X—

A la hora en que se sentaron en un establecimiento, ya no podía contar como un desayuno, era la una de la tarde, y habían estado teniendo sexo por todas partes del apartamento de Lily, el único lugar _virgen, _por decirlo de alguna forma, era el balcón, y aunque la posibilidad de ser descubierta la excitaba, eso era ir demasiado lejos.

—Estaba muriendo de hambre, en serio –soltó agradecida con el primer trozo de pizza que llevó a su boca.

—Yo también ya tenía un poco de hambre, para ser honesto –aceptó el rubio –pero no me quejo, fue una mañana bastante productiva.

—La verdad, es que no puedo discutir eso –rió divertida —por cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños de papá –le recordó al rubio –tendremos una comida ¿tienes tiempo?

— ¿Tiempo? –Inquirió confundido.

—Para ir conmigo –sonrió –si tienes cosas que hacer, lo comprenderé.

—Bueno, me la pasaría echado en la cama, pensando en ti, así que, puedo ir contigo y besarte.

—Me agrada esa idea –se acercó a él y lo besó –te amo, Scorpius –acarició su mejilla.

—Y yo a ti, Potts –besó su cuello.

—Terminemos de comer –sonrió dulce la joven.

—X—

Todos se quedaron callados cuando la pareja apareció, aquello hizo que la chica entrecerrara los ojos, pero él se quedara completamente tranquilo, suspiró, estaba un poco paranoica últimamente, así que decidió relajarse cuando sintió a Scorpius acercarla un poco más contra él.

—Viniste, pensé que mi hermanita te enviaría a San Mungo en cuanto desaparecieron anoche –soltó Albus.

—Tú no me tienes tan contenta, así que mejor cállate ¿te parece? –soltó Lily.

—Uh, Malfoy, ¿qué pasó? ¿No es para que fuese muy feliz? ¿Ya dejaste de ser mujeriego y ya no sirves como hombre?

Lily se giró hasta la voz mordaz de su prima Rose, creyó que no asistiría, después de enterarse que ellos estaban saliendo, a pesar de la sonrisa y el rostro impasible, lo sintió tensarse, y apretarla un poco más fuerte.

—Ah, Rosie –soltó Lily con una sonrisa –creo que jamás en tu vida tendrás el privilegio de encontrar a alguien tan bueno en la cama como él.

—No queremos saber eso –soltó James, incómodo.

—Yo sólo estoy despejando las dudas de mi prima, y comprendo la mala vibra, ¿hace cuánto que no te acuestas con nadie, Rosie?

—No soy tan zorra como tú, prima, pero sin duda…

—Ya basta –intervino Elisheva un poco irritada –dejemos de hablar de eso, antes de que sus padres aparezcan y hagan algo al respecto.

—Tú no opines, no eres de la familia –soltó Rose.

—Quizás no de la tuya, pero de la Potter lo será –soltó Scorpius.

—Ah, lindo, vean, la defiende más que a su propia novia ¿no estará usándote para llegar a estar entre las piernas de la novia de tu hermano, Lily? –se burló.

—Agh, por Merlín –bufó Lily –iré con mi padre, quedarme aquí, sólo me hará más amargada con la vida.

Lily y Scorpius salieron al patio, donde los _adultos _estaban charlando, estos no dejaron de charlar aunque los vieron, siguieron hablando de alguna cuestión política, que a ninguno de los jóvenes les pareció importante como para prestar atención.

—Hola, papá –soltó Lily encantada.

—Cariño –fue hasta ella y le abrazó fuertemente, con una gran sonrisa –me alegra que se reconciliaran y estén aquí.

—A nosotros también nos alegra –soltó Lily y se alejó de su padre.

—Feliz cumpleaños, señor Potter –saludó Scorpius.

—Gracias, pasen, pónganse cómodos, la comida no tarda en estar lista.

—Bien.

—No volveremos dentro ¿o sí? –cuestionó Scorpius.

—No, ven –lo sujetó de la mano y lo llevó hasta la piscina.

—Buen lugar –soltó divertido.

—Lo es.

La chica eligió la silla que desde la perspectiva de los adultos no se veían, tampoco desde el salón, donde estaban los demás, se sentaron juntos, la chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para que el sol le pegara directo.

—Sin que te enfades, creo que sin duda Rose se quedó con ganas de follarte –soltó despreocupada.

—Y se seguirá quedando con las ganas –bufó –si es que esa es realmente la razón por la que se comporta así.

—Nunca se había comportado así conmigo, pero supongo que es por su enigmática enemistad, que no me interesa –abrió los ojos, y observó a su novio –ahora eres mío, y que el mundo arda si es necesario.

Se estiró hasta él, para besarlo, el contacto inició lento, pero aumentó en cuestión de segundos, la mano de la joven fue hasta la pierna de Scorpius, ascendiendo hasta su miembro aun sobre el pantalón, él gruñó ante el contacto.

—Estamos en casa de tus padres, en el patio, Lily –le recordó.

—No alcanzan a vernos –musitó, besando su cuello.

—No quiero que Albus o James me castren si llegan a salir.

—Bueno, no tendrían por qué, yo no los castraré a ellos, o a Sally, o le pondré un cinturón de castidad a Shev –se pegó más a él.

—Es cierto –admitió.

—Sólo, seamos discretos –sonrió traviesa la pelirroja.

—X—

Albus observó atento a su hermana y a su mejor amigo ingresar al comedor, ella estaba un poco acalorada, mientras que él caminaba un poco extraño, sin duda habían estado bastante ocupados en el jardín, y que nadie dijera nada, significaba que habían usado uno que otro hechizo.

—Quita esa cara –soltó James, divertido.

—Estuvieron revolcándose afuera –soltó –y a ti no te incomoda eso.

—Al, lo dices como si tú jamás te hubieses revolcado con la hija de alguien más, o la hermana de alguien más.

—Jamás –soltó enfadado.

—Ah, por favor –soltó divertido –bueno, yo lo hago con Shev, estamos por casarnos ¿Qué hay de malo que entre ellos dos exista algo sexual?

—Que Elisheva no es mi hermana, y no me interesa si se acuesta contigo o no, en cambio Lily…

—Déjala crecer un poco, ser feliz, no tienes que estar sobre ella sobreprotegiéndola –intentó calmarlo James.

—Claro, te recuerdo, que por ignorarla, y ser mente abierta, ese imbécil abusó de ella ¿no? –bramó furioso.

Todos voltearon a verlos cuando Albus golpeó la mesa con fuerza, se puso de pie, logrando que su hermano hiciera lo mismo, con un semblante tranquilo, o eso intentó.

—Es el cumpleaños de papá, así que mejor toma asiento –suspiró –hablaremos de ese tema en otra ocasión ¿estás de acuerdo?

—Ya basta ustedes dos –soltó Ginevra Potter, haciendo que sus hijos levantaran los hombros y agacharan un poco la cabeza.

—Perdón, mamá –se disculpó James –dime ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Comportándote como un adulto y no como un crio, sí, ayudarás mucho, igual tú, Albus Severus Potter.

—Perdón, mamá –observó a su hermano, y después a Lily, que le sonreía como tonta a Scorpius.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, Scorpius charlaba con casi todos a la mesa, mientras Rose se comportaba porque sus padres estaban presentes, Lily aprovechó para interesarse un poco en la novia de su hermano, le habría gustado que Sally fuera, sería maravilloso tener a los novios y prometida en el mismo lugar.

—Oye, Alby –lo sujetó Lily del brazo –dime ¿por qué Sally no vino?

—No quiso venir –se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sé que te encanta mantener tu vida en privado, en comparación con Jamie y conmigo, pero, realmente adoré verte con él, te veías tan feliz, y… ahora ¿hay algo malo en nosotros? Por eso no quieres presentárnoslo de forma oficial ¿no es así?

—No me avergüenza ser gay y salir con Sally, si eso es lo que crees, Lily, es sólo que a papá no le agradará él.

—Él sólo quiere nuestra felicidad, al inicio, cuando se enteró de que entre Scor y yo, había algo, se comportó rudo con él, pero míralos ahora, se llevan bien.

—Sally no es una persona que ellos aprobarían, Lily, lo sé, y no es porque sea gay –le volvió a aclarar.

—Si él te hace feliz, Alby, yo te apoyaré sin importar nada –lo abrazó, haciendo que su hermano la estrujara demasiado fuerte, sintió un poco húmeda la parte superior de su cabeza.

¿Por qué Albus estaba tan convencido que Sallomon no sería alguien que aprobarían sus padres? Bueno, ella estaba segura de que de ser su caso con Scorpius, valía la pena luchar por él, entonces ¿qué pasaba realmente con la relación de su hermano?

—M—

Albus observó a su mejor amigo, estaba de pie, viendo por la ventana del despacho de su padre ¿por qué Scorpius estaba tan tranquilo en aquel sitio? Y ¿por qué Harry Potter no le decía que se marchara?

—Ah ¿dónde está el cobarde de James? Fue quien me dijo que nos veríamos aquí para charlar.

—Ah, fue por Teddy –soltó su padre tranquilo.

—Bien ¿qué hace Scorpius aquí? –interrogó incómodo.

Iban a tratar un asunto familiar, y no quería que su mejor amigo se enterara de algo tan íntimo como aquello, el chico se giró hasta él, se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el alfeizar.

—Él ya está al tanto de la situación –informó Harry Potter.

—Yo no le dije nada –soltó defendiéndose.

—Lily lo puso al tanto de aquello.

—Pero, papá –soltó incrédulo –ella no…

—Me temo que todo en su mente se revolvió cuando le enseñé oclumancia, Albus.

—Pero mi padre ayudó con eso –informó Scorpius.

—Volviste a hablarle a tu padre ¿por ayudarla?

—Lily es la mujer que amo, Albus, creí que lo sabías, y realmente no hay nada que no haría por ella.

De la chimenea del despacho, salió Ted Lupin, seguido de James Sirius, observaron a los presentes y aunque al ahijado de Harry no le agradaba que Scorpius estuviese involucrado en aquello, pero no podía decir nada, había sido decisión de Lily contarle su pasado con Keller y decisión del patriarca Potter añadirlo a aquella cruzada.

—Aun es el cumpleaños de papá –soltó Albus.

—Ya lo sé, pero no es tan tonto como para no saber que lo único que te pone así de furioso es el tema de Lily, Albus –soltó James.

—Pensé que lo aclararíamos los dos solos, no que los meterías a todos ellos, después de todo…

—Te molesta que yo salga con tu hermana –aclaró Scorpius.

—Sabes por qué me molesta, Scorpius, te acuestas con todo el maldito mundo, ¿crees que realmente quiero eso para mi hermana?

—Por si no lo sabes, estoy intentando cambiar, ya no me acuesto con alguien que no sea ella ¿feliz?

—Pues no te creo…

—Lo lamento, Albus, pero mi relación sentimental y sexual, es con tu hermana, mientras eso esté bien, no me interesa nada más.

—Es bueno saberlo –bufó.

—Pues en realidad, estás aquí por él –soltó Harry –fue quien nos dijo que merecías estar al tanto de las cosas.

Albus se giró hasta su padre. —Al tanto de ¿qué cosas exactamente?

—Hemos visto a Sebastian Keller en Londres –soltó James.

—Más en específico, frente al trabajo muggle de Lily –complementó Ted –Scorpius, aunque tampoco me es muy agradable tenerle abordo, sugirió que tenerte en el anonimato podría ser aprovechado por parte de Keller, así que por eso estás aquí.

—Ah, pues gracias por eso –soltó enfadado.

—Scorpius descubrió que esa extraña atracción sexual que Lily sentía por el novio de su amiga muggle era un hechizo, no sabemos si por medio de amortentia, o qué clase de hechizo.

—Estamos hablando de Keller –soltó Albus –no piensen que conocen sus pasos, es magia oscura la que él usa.

—La perdición del ladrón lava cualquier hechizo –soltó Harry –la liberó a ella del encantamiento, pero no mostró nada en los amigos muggles de ella.

—Si Keller se ha dejado ver por ustedes ¿no creen que no lo ha hecho con ella? –elevó una ceja.

—No lo creo, no estaría tan… relajada –soltó Scorpius.

—Es Lily de quien hablamos –soltó James –en eso no había pensado –señaló a su hermano –nos tomó bastante saber que ese imbécil la abusaba ¿quién te dice que va a decirte ahora que él volvió a su vida?

—También la cuestión es –intervino Ted -¿de qué manera volvió? Fue bastante abierta al respecto con Scorpius, también se lo habría dicho a él, de habérsele presentado, habría tomado acciones, es una adulta ahora, no está desprotegida, y lo sabe.

—No, ella no lo sabe –soltó Scorpius, observando a su novia en el jardín, riendo tranquila con Elisheva.

—Se siente protegida por ti –soltó Ted –te ama, sólo vela cuando está contigo, se le nota a kilómetros.

—Verla contigo es algo que Sebastian no soportará de estar aquí, va a intentar acabar con lo suyo, Scorpius –soltó Harry –va a intentar ponerles en contra a como sea lugar.

—Eso explicaría por qué de la nada, explotamos y terminamos.

—Cierto –admitió Albus pensativo –necesitamos dar con él antes de que… -observó a su amigo, y se quedó callado.

—Antes de ¿qué, Albus? –cuestionó Harry.

—Piénsenlo, Sebastian es inteligente, sabe magia tenebrosa, está demente y obsesionado con Lily ¿no es cierto?

—Sí –aceptaron los demás presentes a unísono.

—Él sólo quiere dañarla ¿cómo lo harían ustedes?

Ted, Albus, James y Harry se giraron a Scorpius, que seguía pensando en cómo funcionaría la mente de Keller, se removió incómodo ante la mirada atenta de todos en él.

—Insinúan qué…

—Sebastian usará tu figura para acercarse a ella, sin duda –soltó James –qué mejor de hacerle sentir insegura y desprotegida que usando a la persona que ama para generar sus propias inseguridades, es malditamente inteligente, Albus.

—Por eso les dije que lo uniéramos –soltó orgulloso Scorpius.

—Creo que tengo una manera eficaz de llegar a su mente –informó Albus.

—Ah ¿cómo sería eso? –cuestionó Ted.

Albus se removió incómodo, observó a su mejor amigo y bajó la cabeza, murmuró algo, que nadie entendió, hasta que unos minutos después, se armó de valor, y suspiró, observando a su padre.

—Estoy saliendo con Sallomon.

Scorpius no entendió la razón por la cual Ted tuvo que sostener a James, y Harry Potter se levantó enfadado de su silla, la mirada del metamorfomago estaba de un negro peor que el carbón o azabache.

—Albus ¿perdiste un maldito tornillo? –Bramó enfadado James –te enfureces porque Keller hizo y ¿sales con su hermano?

—No son hermanos, son…

—Ya sabemos lo que son –bramó Harry enfadado, golpeando su escritorio con tanta fuerza, que los nudillos le sangraron.

—Papá…

—No –lo calló, levantando la mano –creo que deberíamos dejar las cosas aquí, Albus, y mejor vete, antes de que me hagas usar el obliviate contigo respecto a todo esto –los ojos esmeraldas del moreno mayor se posaron en los ojos casi idénticos a los suyos –jamás me he sentido tan decepcionado de ti, hasta este momento.

—Papá, Sally…

—Sally –negó enfadado –te recuerdo que _Sally, _es todo lo que Sebastian quería en el mundo ¿no es así?

—Lo sé, papá.

—Entonces quizá, es la razón por la que volvió ¿no lo crees? El idiota que destrozó su fantasía con Lily, saliendo con su hermano ¿no crees que eso lo atraería de nuevo, Albus? –Su padre avanzó hasta él –dime ¿no crees que tu aventura con su hermano, lo tomaría como una maldita amenaza? ¡Tan imbécil eres! –bramó frente a su hijo.

—Sally no es como Keller –soltó Scorpius, la mirada de todos fue hasta él, Albus agradeció el apoyo.

—Tú… tú no intervengas en esto –soltó James.

—No, sí lo haré, Sally…

— ¿Ha estado cerca de Lily? –lo cuestionó Harry.

—No, bueno, no mucho, sólo una vez, charlaron, pero no me aparté de ellos –soltó Albus, desesperado.

—Les gusta la magia tenebrosa, Albus ¿realmente eres tan idiota? –soltó Ted.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención… enamorarme de él, sólo era un medio para saber si ese imbécil…

—Un medio ¿hace cuánto, Albus? –cuestionó su hermano.

—Hace tres años.

—Malditos tres años –negó su padre –malditos tres años, y nosotros pensando que Keller tenía apenas sólo unos meses aquí.

—Ahora comprendo por qué la vida de Lily ha sido una mierda desde hace tiempo –negó James.

—En serio lo lamento –soltó con la voz rota.

—Bueno, explícale a tu hermana, que mientras ella pasó un infierno, tú decidiste encamarte con el hermano del monstruo que destrozó su vida –se burló Ted.

—Deberíamos calmarnos un poco –soltó Scorpius –lo que pasó con Lily fue hace ya un tiempo, la relación de Albus y Sally es actual, y…

—Tú no te metas en esto, Scorpius –pidió Harry Potter –levantando una mano, para evitar que el rubio se acercara a ellos.

—Papá, lo lamento ¿de acuerdo? –soltó Albus.

—Que lo sientas, no soluciona nada, tuviste al hermano de Keller cerca de la familia ¿qué esperabas que pasara? –Se burló –te creíste lo suficientemente listo como para dominar la situación ¿no es así? –Albus se quedó callado –entonces dime ¿este escenario era factible desde tu punto de vista, hijo?

—No –admitió –creí que con Sally, podría saber si Keller podía volver o donde estaba.

—Tres años, tienes una relación de tres años con ese chico ¿alguna vez tuviste un poco de información sobre Sebastian? –interrogó James.

—No –admitió.

—Pero él sí de tu familia, supongo ¿no es así? –se burló Ted.

—Esta charla continuará, pero sin duda no contigo, Albus, así que mejor largo de mi oficina –Harry observó a Scorpius –y tú no le informarás nada más de lo que se ha tratado con él ¿bien?

—Pero…

—No te preocupes, Scorpius –soltó Albus, que dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento, el rubio no quiso volver a intentar defender a su mejor amigo, por muchas ganas que tenía de hacerlo, sin embargo, intervenir en su favor, significaría perder el poco apoyo que tenía para ser parte de aquél grupo.

—Esperamos que esto no llegará hasta los oídos de Keller –soltó James –lo lamento, papá, yo no tenía idea de qué tan imbécil se había vuelto Albus.

—No te preocupes, James –soltó Harry, un poco más tranquilo –ojalá tenga un poco de prudencia y decida terminar con esa relación.

—No lo hará –soltó Ted –ha tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo, pero sigue ahí, no quiero ni siquiera plantear la idea, pero supongamos que él también está bajo alguna clase de hechizo.

—Pues si Albus lo está, supongo que yo igual –masculló enfadado Scorpius –también he convivido con Sally por tres años.

—No dudes que estés bajo alguna clase de lobotomía –admitió el patriarca Potter –deberías pedirle a tu padre ayuda con eso.

—En verdad, sé que lo que ocurrió con Lily… es malo, pero, no significa que Sally esté o sea como Keller ¿o sí?

—Son hermanos ¿en serio crees que no son iguales o parecidos? –se burló Ted.

—No –contestó en tono enfadado, el metamorfo le empezaba a hartar.

—Claro –negó y su cabello cambió de negro a verde.

—Tú eres el claro ejemplo ¿no es así, señor Potter?

Todos se quedaron callados, y fue turno de James de detener a Teddy, que se puso de pie e intentó golpear al rubio, estaba bastante enfadado, y lo único que pudo hacer el heredero Malfoy fue sonreírle con desdén.

—Eres un bastardo –bramó Ted –pero al fin, como dice Rosie, posiblemente…

—Basta, Ted –lo detuvo Harry –él tiene razón, ciertamente, tu abuela es el claro ejemplo de que no siempre se tiene que estar podrido así se venga de una familia podrida, ella y Sirius –se encogió de hombros un poco irritado y observó al rubio –aun así ¿estás dispuesto a meter las manos al fuego por Sallomon? –enarcó una ceja.

Scorpius retrocedió, si bien habían sido cercanos, no lo eran tanto, Albus siempre guardó cierta distancia respecto a su relación, y ahora entendía que lo que en realidad quería el moreno, era mantener al margen a Sallomon de su vida familiar, de la vida de Lily.

—X—

Lily detuvo a su hermano Albus, éste se soltó de forma brusca, disculpándose cuando se dio cuenta de que era ella, estaba bastante extraño, así que la joven frunció el ceño, suponía que había discutido con James, sobre lo que le había hecho ponerse de pie furioso a la hora de la comida.

—James no siempre tiene la razón, ni la última palabra ¿lo sabes?

—Ah, en esta ocasión, sí, la tiene –soltó enfadado, con él mismo.

—Todo va desde el lado en que le mires, Alby –sonrió.

—James siempre lo ve desde el lado más sensato ¿no? Por eso es tu favorito, por eso siempre le cuentas las cosas a él, no a mí.

—Eso no es cierto, Albus –se defendió.

—Lily –sonrió –dime, ¿hay algo que él no sepa de ti? Eres tan explícita con él sobre tu vida.

—Eso es cierto, pero es mi hermano, él no me juzga.

—Ah ¿yo sí?

—Tú siempre has sido más independiente de esta familia, Al, lo único cercano que tienes realmente, es Scorpius, y Sally.

—Ya veo –sonrió –y yo creyendo que era demasiado sobreprotector contigo, cuando en realidad, nunca ha sido así.

—La razón por la que le cuento todo a James, es porque está lejos, Al, necesita un vínculo aquí, a casa, y papá y mamá no se lo dan, tú, como ya dije, eres muy escueto en los detalles, yo soy explícita, por eso acude a mí, pero… desde Josh, quiero pensar que hay un vínculo más cercano, y más fuerte contigo, una cosa es que le escriba, y otra cosa es la cercanía –lo abrazó.

Albus sonrió, sabía que aun así, James seguía siendo el favorito de su hermana, sin embargo, estaba haciendo todo aquello, para demostrarle que aunque sea un poco, lo prefería en algunas circunstancias, y eso no ayudó con su culpabilidad, por acercarla a las garras de Keller de nuevo.

—Voy a terminar con Sally –le confesó.

—No –negó –ni siquiera te atrevas a hacer eso, Al, estás enamorado de él, Sally lo está de ti ¿por qué arruinar las cosas?

—Porque él no es para mí, Lily, a veces, nos enamoramos de personas equivocadas ¿no es así?

— ¿Lo dices por Scorpius? –musitó.

—No, lo digo por Josh.

—En eso tienes razón, sin embargo, creo que tú y él son el uno para el otro, no termines con él sólo si papá cree que no es el adecuado para ti, yo lo creo, y tú lo crees, y que eso te baste.


	31. Para Que Él Sea Feliz.

Scorpius estaba serio, observando a su novia, que miraba el techo sin prestar atención a nada, aquello incrementaba sus reservas sobre si Keller estaba en contacto o no con ella, y sacar al tema a ese tipo, podía ser contraproducente, no quería alterar su paz.

—Estás seria –musitó.

—Lo lamento –sacudió la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad.

—Dime ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué tanto piensas?

—Es Albus –suspiró –eres su mejor amigo, dime ¿por qué terminaría con Sally? Estoy segura de que ambos están enamorados.

—Bueno, a veces, el amor no es suficiente, Lily.

La joven levantó la vista hasta él, se levantó de su lado, sentándose de tal forma, que quedaron frente a frente, así que él se incorporó también, acercándose más a ella.

—A veces, tiene que serlo ¿no?

—Sé lo romántica que eres, Lily, pero, a veces terminar una relación es lo más sano, para ambas partes.

—Pero ¿qué había mal en ellos? No creo que tuviesen una relación tóxica, bueno –hizo un mohín –a veces creo que nosotros la tenemos, y míranos, estamos juntos ¿te gustaría que termináramos sólo así, sin intentar?

—Es que ¿quién te dijo que ellos no lo han intentado ya antes? –Negó –Lily, las relaciones son complicadas, y no hay nada que intentar cuando se vive de forma que te perjudica, ponerle fin, es lo mejor, nada de suavemente, la vida es así, se tiene que cortar de raíz.

Ella frunció el cejo, y lo observó. —Esas son palabras de James.

—Bueno, charlamos un poco en…

—No, no, no –lo señaló enfadada –esas literalmente son palabras de James, no lo dices porque has convivido mucho con él, apenas si se conocen, apenas si se hablan.

La pelirroja se puso de pie, se colocó sus pantalones, ya que estaba en bragas, se puso un suéter sobre su playera de tirantes, sus tenis y salió rumbo a la chimenea, el rubio siguió su ejemplo, la siguió por la chimenea, hasta el apartamento que el mayor de la estirpe Potter rentaba con su prometida, en lo que la boda ocurría.

—Hola, Lily –sonrió Shev.

—Hola –le sonrió –dime ¿dónde está el futuro eunuco? –soltó enfadada.

—No sé a quién te refieres –comentó confundida la pelirroja de ojos azules, poniéndose de pie.

—De tu prometido ¿dónde está ese imbécil? –soltó enfadada.

—Salió, fue con Ted, sino me equivoco ¿ocurrió algo?

—Sí, tienes tiempo, de pensarlo bien, si te quieres casar con él, Shev, porque en serio te lo digo, será un eunuco cuando vuelvas a verlo.

Elisheva observó a Scorpius que estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su novia, se encogió de hombros, y elevó las cejas, incitándola a que le dijera el verdadero paradero de James, pero la joven se limitó a encogerse de hombros, confirmando que estaba con Ted.

—X—

Ted y James reían a carcajadas cuando Lily apareció en la chimenea, ninguno se inmutó ante su llegada, pero al verla enfadada, toda la diversión se les quitó de inmediato.

— ¿Pasó algo malo? –cuestionó James preocupado.

—Dime ¿puedo saber por qué mi novio repite tus palabras, James? –frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé, ¿algún fetiche extraño? –enarcó una ceja, observando a su mejor amigo, que río por lo bajo.

—No, mejor dime ¿por qué te opondrías tú, a la relación de Albus y Sally? –se acercó a él.

James apretó la quijada, visiblemente enfadado, una simple pregunta, le había puesto de aquel genio, que rara la vez se veía en el vástago mayor de Harry Potter, se acomodó un poco, para intentar verse despreocupado, pero no le funcionó.

—Agradece que me agrada tu novio –soltó.

—Agradecerte, mis pelotas que no tengo –bramó –tú no eres nadie, para meterse en la relación de alguien, y más, si nadie se ha opuesto en nada, en tu compromiso ¿lo entiendes?

—Mi compromiso con Shev, no tiene nada que ver contigo o él.

—Pues tampoco su relación con Sally, tiene que ver nada con nosotros, estoy bastante decepcionada de ti, James.

El castaño se puso de pie, avanzó hasta su hermana, pero ésta le dio un fuerte manotazo cuando la sujetó del brazo, la mirada fiera y su respiración agitada eran claro indicador, que si sus siguientes palabras le disgustaban, terminaría siendo alguna clase de eunuco.

—Me importa un bledo, si te decepcionas de mí, o no, Lily, para ser honesto –aceptó, los ojos de Lily y Ted se abrieron todo lo que se podía, ante las palabras de James.

—Bien, dile a Shev que se consiga una nueva dama de honor, y consíguete nuevos hermanos, claro que te importará un bledo ¿no? –Se burló –sé lo prometí a Albus, voy a apoyar su relación con Sally, sobre ti, sobre papá, sobre la comunidad mágica, y no, no lo voy a decepcionar por ti, ni por nadie ¿te queda claro?

—No estarías en ese plan si…

—James –soltó Ted, cauteloso.

—Que te vaya muy bien, pero dicen que a los imbéciles siempre les va bien, que te den, James, ojalá Shev encontrara a alguien mejor que tú, porque no mereces la pena –escupió a sus pies y se dio media vuelta.

—M—

Sallomon se puso de pie en cuanto vio a la pelirroja, que se acercó a él, estaba agitada, así que había caminado o corrido algún tramo, le sonrió y la besó en la mejilla, con una sonrisa gentil.

—Lo lamento, en serio –se disculpó Lily –se me hizo tarde, y me bajé en la parada equivocada –se burló de sí misma.

—Me sorprendió que me pidieras que nos viéramos, Albus me prohibió de forma tajante que me acercara de nuevo a alguien de su familia.

—Lo sé, hasta donde tengo entendido, mi padre y mi he… –hizo un mohín –el imbécil de James, se opusieron a su relación –negó –Albus lo negará, pero, siempre ha vivido buscando la constante aprobación de papá, y bueno, nunca antes había dicho sus preferencias.

—Es comunidad mágica, Lily –soltó incrédulo –no hay dicho…

—Lo sé, pero, papá es mestizo –se encogió de hombros –creo que esa parte muggle le gana todavía.

—Lo supongo –suspiró.

—Alby no la ha estado pasando para nada bien –aceptó –él te ama, Sally, en verdad, no importa si tenemos que cambiar de apellido, y dejar a la familia, yo voy a apoyarlos.

—Estás siendo muy drástica, Lily ¿no lo crees?

—Para nada –sonrió –ellos son los drásticos al respecto, yo sólo quiero que mi hermano sea feliz, y si lo es contigo…

—Gracioso, pensé que mi hermano era el único en desvivirse de esa forma –sonrió –me recuerdas mucho a él, la verdad.

—Bueno, tiene que ser una persona asombrosa si se parece un poco a ti –sonrió –y si te apoya de forma incondicional.

—Lo hace –aceptó Sally –en realidad, no nos frecuentamos mucho, pero… cuando le dije que quería proponerle matrimonio a mi novio, quiso venir.

—Me alegro que viniera a apoyarte –sonrió –la familia debería ser así de unida, no como –se señaló –la mía, ya sabes, somos un caos, quizás los traumas de papá –intentó bromear.

—Se enfadó mucho, cuando le dije que Albus y yo terminamos, pero terminó aceptándolo.

—No, no, tú tienes que ir a buscar a mi hermano, decirle que hablé contigo, es más, si quieres, tu hermano y yo, podemos ser tu respaldo, no lo sé, llevar pancartas, algún hechizo, aves, mariposas saliendo en el fondo, mientras le propones matrimonio –sonrió.

—Él lo dejó muy en claro, Lily, no me quiere cerca de él, ni de ti, ni de nadie más.

—Déjame hablar con él entonces, quizá puedo hacerlo entrar en razón, y… cuando te busque… le dices lo que sientes por él.

—Mi hermano también insistió en que debería hablar con él, en serio quiero hacerlo, pero tengo miedo a su reacción.

—Mi novio estará fuera por trabajo estos días –informó Lily –yo pediré unos días, así que… si quieres venir a mi casa, podemos buscar una manera de que se solucionen las cosas entre tú y Albus –sonrió encantadora, buscó un papel en su bolsa y sacó un bolígrafo, escribió su dirección –mira, si tu hermano está interesado, pueden venir los dos, tres cabezas son mejor que una –soltó emocionada y le dio el papel –pueden usar la red flu, pero –sujetó la mano del chico –mi apartamento está protegido, sólo algunas personas pueden aparecerse ahí ¿cómo se llama tu hermano?

—Stan –informó tranquilo.

—Bien, entonces, los estaré esperando –se puso de pie –por favor, no te des por vencido con Al, te ama, lo sé.

—Gracias, Lily –sonrió al ver la dirección en el papel –le diré a mi hermano, sin duda le encantara esto –se puso de pie, la abrazó y besó en la mejilla.

—M—

Ted negó enfadado, no estaba para nada de acuerdo que Scorpius fuese elegido para ir de misión con él, no cuando ya estaba claro que Keller había vuelto a Londres, sin embargo, el rubio había aceptado con una enorme sonrisa, y a Harry Potter no parecía importarle nada más.

—Esto huele a nepotismo hasta el otro continente, padrino –soltó Ted.

—Cállate, eres mi ahijado, y también irás –soltó.

—Yo he probado mi capacidad en misiones ¿lo olvidas?

—Él estará ahí como apoyo, sólo eso ¿bien?

—No, ¿y Lily?

—No te preocupes por eso –soltó Scorpius divertido –usé el encantamiento fidelio con su apartamento, no hay forma de que Sebastian dé con ese lugar, además, Lily lo protegió, sólo yo y ella podemos aparecernos en el lugar, y, por si fuera poco, cuando le pedí a Kelly que conectara la chimenea de Lily a la red flu, le pedí que sólo pudiese verla la gente que ella quisiera que la encontrara.

—Bueno, en ese caso, sí has tomado más precauciones de las que pensé que alguien con un chícharo de cerebro haría.

—Gracias, viniendo de ti, _primo, _eso es un cumplido –sonrió.

—Olvida nuestro parentesco, por favor –bramó Ted.

—M—

Lily sonrió cuando su novio hizo hacia adelante su cabello, para poder besar su espalda, lo observó sobre su hombro, la siguiente mañana se iría a un lugar alejado, por causas de trabajo, sabía que no podía decirle nada, no había mucha diferencia entre ser inefable y auror en aquellos temas.

Cerró los ojos y gimió cuando lo sintió en su interior, el peso de sus caderas sobre su cuerpo, el olor a su colonia, iba a extrañarlo mucho esa semana que estaría fuera.

El joven se dejó caer a su lado cuando llegó al clímax, ella sonrió y se acurrucó a su lado, él no opuso resistencia alguna, besó la parte superior de su cabeza.

—Realmente no quiero ir, quiero quedarme contigo –murmuró él.

—Hablando de eso –suspiró, jugando con un mechón pelirrojo, intentando no sonar desesperada.

—Ajá –la animó.

—No quiero que sientas que te estoy presionando de alguna forma –le observó dudosa –pero… no, mejor, olvídalo –sonrió.

—Lily ¿estás segura? Sabes que…

—No, era una tontería –sonrió, besándolo –lo mejor será dormir, mañana tienes que irte temprano.

—Para ser honesto, no me molestaría ir desvelado, será una semana lejos de ti, Potts –se subió sobre ella, la joven sonrió.

—Irás con Lupin –soltó incómoda –no será para nada fácil para ti, y menos porque… ya sabes.

—Te peleaste con tu hermano James, y Ted es su mejor amigo, así que lo tomará en mi contra, y me hará ver mi suerte –repitió las palabras de Lily.

—Pues aunque lo dudes, Ted a veces parece un crío en esos aspectos.

—No lo dudo, pero aunque es mi oportunidad de echarlo a mi bolsa, por qué sé que es una persona importante en tu vida, prefiero una y mil veces, estar dentro de ti –ella negó.

—Bien –lo besó –tenemos que hacer que valga la pena, será una semana.

—Cariño –sonrió el rubio –sin temor, dime ¿cuándo no ha valido la pena estando conmigo?

—Siempre –admitió.

—X—

Se despertó sobresaltada, observó a su alrededor, la luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana, se tranquilizó un poco, observó el reloj en el lado contrario de la cama, Scorpius se había marchado hacía bastante, ya que eran las nueve de la mañana.

Bostezó, se sentó sobre la cama y con su varita hizo que su bata cruzará la habitación para cubrirse, seguía desnuda, y sería mejor tomar una ducha, había invitado a Sally a su casa y al hermano de este, no podía ir por ahí desnuda y con rastros de fluidos de ella y Scorpius en el cuerpo.

Desayunó tranquila, viendo las noticias, pero al no tener mínimo interés sobre lo que pasaba con los muggles, decidió cambiar de canal, una tonta película de comedia romántica fue la mejor opción,

desde que las cosas con Scorpius habían vuelto al buen camino, se sentía de ese modo, cursi y un poco tonta, no entendía cómo es que se había enamorado de él, y cierta parte de ella le hacía pensar que no era más que el buen sexo, él tenía razón de forma parcial, no es que fuese el primero en interesarse en ella y su placer, era él, al primer hombre al que ella no oponía resistencia alguna, a los demás, siempre les encontraba un pero, se sentía incómoda en el aspecto sexual, no quería ser liberal, con ninguno de ellos, posiblemente era el recuerdo de Sebastian y todo lo que le había obligado a hacer.

Pero con Scorpius era diferente, siempre todo era diferente, no comprendía cómo es que nunca se dio cuenta de que él estaba enamorado de ella, había sido cruel con él, demasiado fría, diciéndole que simplemente no era capaz de amar, que jamás sabría cómo se sentía ser rechazado por el amor de tu vida, y lo sabía, lo hería con esa actitud, no lo culpaba por mantenerse alejado de forma sentimental.

Observó el reloj cuando la película terminó, con los protagonistas casados, y un beso totalmente cursi, sonrió, el reloj marcaban las dos de la tarde, suspiró y se puso de pie, debería suponer que Sally y su hermano no irían, quizás no la tomó en serio, no podía involucrarse más, se quedaría al margen, no quería pelearse con el único hermano que le quedaba, y conociendo a Albus, éste sería más despiadado al expresarse respecto a entrometerse en cosas que realmente no eran de su incumbencia.

—M—

Harry Potter observó a su primogénito, estaba furioso, según sus palabras, jamás perdonaría a Albus por poner a Lily en su contra, tampoco estaba muy feliz con Ted por no permitirle decirle a Lily sobre porque jamás apoyaría la relación de su hermano con Sallomon, era increíble que el más listo de ellos, cayera en su propio plan.

—Deberías tranquilizarme, James, Ted tiene razón, no podemos poner a Lily en un estado paranoico, esto es nuestro asunto ahora.

—Sí, pero ¿En serio Scorpius Malfoy? Papá, estás confiando de nuevo demasiado en un tipo que está muy cerca de ella

—Tu hermana está enamorada de él, tienes que aceptarlo, además, él sabe que su relación puede terminar si no atrapamos a Keller, o si Lily se entera de la misión a la cual fue.

—No es una misión, todo esto está siendo extraoficial, y realmente me sorprende, jamás usas las influencias de haber salvado al mundo, o, en su caso, que tú mejor amiga sea la ministra de magia.

—Por alguno de ustedes, por tu madre, usaría todo los beneficios que mi nombre pudiese traer.

—Te ablandarse, te estás volviendo viejo, papá –se burló James –eres como un abuelo.

—Bueno, pues…

El moreno se detuvo a mitad de su frase, observó al chico castaño al otro lado de su oficina, estaba tan tranquilo, en comparación a como estaba hacia unos minutos, los ojos avellana se posaron en los esmeraldas, y le regaló una sonrisa torcida.

—No puedo, no lo creo –sonrió alegre.

—Shev me lo informó esta mañana, eres la primera persona a quien se lo digo.

—Oh, James –se puso de pie y avanzó hasta su hijo y lo abrazo contento.

—Estoy esperando que Lily me perdone cuando se lo diga –sonrió.

—No creo que el enfado le dure mucho, para ser honestos, pero ¿Cuándo le dirás a tu madre?

—Quería que los reunieras, para informarles a todos.

—Claro, para que Lily venga ¿No? Creo que será mejor que le digas a tu madre que convoque la reunión, si está enfadada contigo por oponerte a esa relación no dudo que Albus le dijera mis palabras también.

—M—

Luna puso los ojos en blanco, la hermosa letra de su madre en aquel trozo de pergamino indicaba que la quería en casa para una reunión familiar, suponía que su padre o James le habían pedido que la citarán, y solo por ser su madre quien se lo solicitaba, tomó sus cosas y usó la red flu para llegar a la residencia de sus padres.

Ginny avanzó hasta su hija y la abrazó alegre, observó sobre el hombro de su madre, James estaba sentado sobre el brazo del sofá, Elisheva estaba junto a él, a su lado, estaba Harry Potter, y al otro lado Molly Weasley, el abuelo Arthur estaba sentado en el sofá mediano, y el lugar vacío indicaba que su madre había estado sentada ahí, Albus estaba en el individual, Lily saludo a sus abuelos y a Elisheva, para dirigirse a Albus.

James suspiró, liberando su frustración, nunca había peleado de esa forma con su hermana, y no le agradaba, de estar en la situación normal, ella habría sido la primera persona notificada sobre las buenas noticias de ese día.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos –sonrió James –le pedí a mamá que los citara aquí, porque Shev y yo tenemos una gran noticia que comunicarles.

Como nadie dijo nada, se quedaron callados a la expectativa, él suspiró, se puso de pie y observó a todos los presentes.

—Shev está embarazada –sonrió.

Las dos pelirrojas mayores chillaron completamente felices, fueron hasta el joven compromiso y los abrazaron, felicitándolos y desearon lo mejor en esa nueva etapa de su vida, el mayor de los vástagos se giró hasta sus hermanos, que estaban tranquilos en su lugar.

—Claro ¿Ustedes no piensan decir nada? –sonrió James.

—Ah, felicidades –contestó Albus, fingiendo una sonrisa amable.

—Ah, Shev, felicidades, ojalá el bebé tenga otros genes de la familia, es una lástima que sea James Sirius la otra parte de esa cadena genética, bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer.

Fue hasta su futura cuñada y le abrazó cariñosamente, estaba feliz, pero tenía que mostrarse firme en la decisión que había tomado respecto a James y su padre, mientras ellos no aceptarán la relación de Albus y Sally, ella seguiría con esa actitud.

—Te verás hermosa en tu boda ¿Se te notará? –la interrogó.

—No –negó con una sonrisa brillante Shev.

—Mejor –apretó sus manos y se alejó –los veré después, abuelos, igual a ti, mamá, Al.

—Lily –pidió James, pero la pelirroja lo ignoró, avanzó hasta la chimenea y se marchó de ahí.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Scorpius se había marcado, ni Sally ni su hermano habían ido a verla, la relación con su padre y su hermano mayor seguía igual, sin contar con lo impotente que se sentía respecto a no poder a nadie, extrañaba a su novio, de una manera en la que jamás había echado de menos a alguien, ni de su propia familia, ni de sus relaciones amorosas ¿Qué había hecho Scorpius Malfoy para adentrarse de esa forma debajo de su piel?

—Te ves extraña –murmuró Lucy.

—Estoy extrañando a Scorpius más de lo que debería, y aunque eso aumentará su ego más de lo que ya ha incrementado desde que estamos juntos, sigo sintiéndome extraña en la relación.

—No sé cómo ayudarte si no eres del todo honesta conmigo, Lily, no sé qué rayos pase en su relación, digo, si es que hablan en algún momento, ya sabes, creo que la pasan más en la cama que siendo una pareja.

—Sí hablamos, bastante, de hecho, pero siempre es el mismo tema –levantó la vista hasta su mejor amiga –yo, no sé cuál es su color favorito, su postre, nada, y se pone histérico cuando intento… preguntarle, no sé cómo llegar hasta él.

—Normalmente, los mujeriegos son personas muy rotas Lily, hay gente, como yo, que creemos que esa clase de hombres realmente nunca cambia, y eso de que fantasees con la idea de que lo hará por ti, creo que es lo peor que puede existir, el auto engaño es bastante malo.

—El auto engaño es la excusa para seguir en una relación tóxica, lo sé.

—Entonces, has algo al respecto, manéjalo a él, así como lo hace contigo.

—Eso suena bastante… algo que yo no haría jamás, y menos con alguien a quien amo.

—Dime ¿Qué tanto quieres conocerlo? –sonrió –le gusta el sexo, más de lo que debería gustarle a una persona, así que, juega con él –Lily frunció el cejo sin entender –ya sabes, juegos sexuales, crema batida, chocolate, fresas, él tendrá que elegir que ponerte, y sabrás que le gusta, al menos al momento de jugar –se encogió de hombros –aunque, el secreto está en observarlo con atención, así sé que adoras el té con toda tu alma, la leche extra contigo nunca tiene límite –rió –las personas no siempre hablan de sus gustos, Lily, pero, siempre los muestran, siempre hacemos lo que nos gusta, y está en nuestra capacidad hacer, que cantidad de azúcar ponerle al café, que pide si té o batidos, todo está ahí, solo prestarle atención.

El corazón de Lily latió rápido y se encogió, al mismo tiempo, en un sentimiento de culpabilidad, esa era la razón por la cual, Kelly lo conocía mejor que nadie.

—M—

Kelly levantó la vista cuando notó que al alguien estaba de pie frente a su escritorio, puso mala cara cuando se encontró con Lily, intento ignorarla, pero mejor se puso de pie para alejarse, o terminaría golpeándola otra vez, o al menos intentándolo.

—No, espera, Kelly, por favor, necesito tu ayuda.

—Pues no me interesa, no pienso ayudarte en nada.

—Ya sé que me detestas, en serio, si hubiese algo que pudiera hacer para que él.

—Desaparece de su vida, eso puedes hacer, para que él sea feliz.

—Lo amo, y sé que comprendes lo complicado que es dejar de hacerlo ¿No es así? Kelly, está bien, yo no sentía nada por el al inicio, pero ahora, las cosas son diferentes.

—Lo dudo ¿Qué color le gusta? ¿Cuál es su comida favorita o su equipo de quidditch por el que apuesta en todas las temporadas?

—No lo sé –aceptó —Pero él no ha querido decirme tampoco nada sobre él, por eso vine, para que me ayudes.

—Y acudes a alguien que te detesta y haría todo porque él te deje –se burló –eres tan estúpida como pensé que eres.

—Bien, no me ayudes entonces, pero entérate de algo, lo amo, amo a Scorpius Malfoy como jamás lo amara alguien más, incluso tú.

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta y se detuvo cuando Kelly suspiró en resignación, la detuvo con un simple “está bien”.

—Su color favorito es el rojo, le gusta la vainilla, más que el chocolate, no le gusta el té, prefiere el café, pero tampoco es su bebida favorita, el whisky de fuego, es su bebida alcohólica favorita, odia a tu prima Rose por alguna razón desconocida, y es el mejor amigo de Jarvis Whisp, aunque tú hermano no lo soporte e incluso al mismo Scorpius le desagradaba en demasía, eso cambio en su cuarto año en Hogwarts, para ser honestas, nadie entiende su amistad.

—Jarvis es genial.

—Sí, lo supongo –soltó mordaz.

—Lo conoces muy bien, al parecer.

—He estado enamorada de él desde que lo conocí, pero él jamás se ha interesado en nadie que no seas tú, y tampoco lo entiendo, el merece a alguien que le haga feliz.

—Quiero creer que yo lo hago feliz, de la misma forma en que él me hace feliz.

—Yo lo dudo –le dedico una mirada dura –yo sé todas esas cosas de él por observarlo –negó –tú tienes dos semanas enamora de él, y no sabes algo tan básico como eso, a ti te gusta el sexo con él, y eso es lo que te hace creer que lo amas, pero no, Potter, y vas a romperle el corazón al final, lo sé.

—Eso jamás pasará, Kelly, y aunque me encanta el sexo con él, lo que siento por él es real, y va más allá de su hermoso rostro, su buen cuerpo o sus maravillosas habilidades en el sexo.

—Lo dudo.

—Gracias por ayudarme un poco.

—Te sorprendería, Potter, pero sólo quiero que él sea feliz.

—Yo también quiero eso, Kelly –soltó, ofendida por que se creyera la única que buscaba el bien para él.

—Seguiré dudando eso, pero, al menos, por esta pequeña muestra de interés, comenzaré a darte el beneficio de la duda, y es todo lo que haré por ti, si lo quieres, demuéstralo de otra forma.


	32. Junto A Ti.

Jarvis sonrió encantado y abrazó a Lily con una enorme sonrisa, siempre era lo mismo con él, siempre tan agradable y encantador, recorrió la silla para ella y regreso a su lugar, aún con ese gesto amable.

—Hace bastante que no nos vemos, dime ¿Cómo van las cosas con Scorpius?

—De maravilla, bueno, ahora está fuera por trabajo, regresa en unos días, nada pesado, quiero imaginarme.

—Bien, dime entonces ¿Por cuál motivo es tu visita si todo va tan bien?

—Necesito tu ayuda en algunas cosas respecto a Scorpius.

—No sé qué camino tomará está charla y no sé si me agrade del todo.

—Él no quiere hablarme de sí mismo, así que quiero saber que puedes contarme de él, no lo sé, por ejemplo ¿Cómo es que se hicieron amigos?

—Si no lo sabes, no voy a ser yo quien te lo cuente.

—Yo me hice amiga de Lucy en el trabajo, charlamos un poco, y en ese momento, podía tener una cubierta bastante buena como muggle, ahora dime ¿Cómo es que dos personas que no se agradaban al inicio se volvieron de los mejores amigos uno del otro?

—Lily, me gustas, me gusta ayudarte y no hay nada que no haría por ti, sin embargo…

—Bueno, en realidad, esto lo harías por mí –sonrió.

—Y estás pidiendo que te cuente algo que involucra a mi mejor amigo, y es algo que no puedo.

—Claro, sin embargo sí me contaste algunas de tus aventuras en ese club y lo incluían ¿Qué es tan diferente ahora? –soltó enfadada.

—Que eso es algo irrisorio, la forma en que nos volvimos amigos, mejor pregúntale a él.

—Prefiere terminar conmigo que hablar de él ¿Por qué? Necesito… él me importa, y me siento impotente, Jarvis, comprenderme un poco.

—Te comprendo, Lily, pero él es mi mejor amigo, no me acosté contigo porque sabía lo que eso lo afectaría, aunque tuve la oportunidad, dime ¿Por qué lo traicionaría en algo así? Si desaproveche algo que quería con toda el alma.

Lily asintió, se puso de pie y salió de la oficina del castaño, el ruido del lugar inundó sus oídos, le sonrió a Lucy, que estaba con Archer, se unió a ellos, a pesar de que no habían ido juntos, la velada fue divertida, y después de un rato pudo quitarse el mal humor que la charla con Jarvis le había provocado.

—M—

El calendario frente a ella indicaba que Scorpius regresaría el lunes, por fortuna era viernes, faltaba cada vez menos, el ex de su hermano y su hermano tampoco se habían aparecido por su apartamento, así que había vuelto al trabajo contrario a lo que había pensado al inicio, el descanso no ayudaría de nada.

—Hola, Lily –saludó Sam –sé que las cosas no han estado del todo bien, pero, quiero seguir siendo tu amiga –sonrió.

—Gracias por decírmelo –soltó risueña la pelirroja.

—El lunes estoy planeando una comida con Lucy y Arch, irá mi novio, Ben, así que pensé que podías venir, con Scorpius, para que veas que lo he superado.

Lily se recargó en el respaldo de su silla giratoria, dedicándole una mirada seria, no le importaba si Sam había o no superado a Scorpius, él había decidido estar con ella sobre cualquier otra chica, sobre su vida promiscua, ir a una comida con ella, le daba igual, estaba muy segura que su rubio no la dejaría, al menos no por Samantha.

—Sí, bien, sí está de humor, iremos.

—Ah ¿si está de humor? –se burló.

—Salió de la ciudad por trabajo, así que… bueno, no sé qué tan cansado regrese, y si prefiera pasar el día comiendo fuera.

—Todas las personas comen, Lily –soltó Sam.

—Sí, pero el plato favorito de él, no es algo que sirvan en restaurantes –sonrió.

La mirada enfadada de Sam, le ocasionó un enorme placer, y no era mentira, muchas veces, el rubio prefería quedarse en casa, haciendo el amor con ella, que yendo a comer.

—Sí, bien, entonces, me avisas.

—Desde luego –sonrió.

Notó la sonrisa divertida de Lucy al otro lado, en aprobación a su cambio de personalidad, anteriormente, se habría quedado callada, siendo pisoteada, Scorpius Malfoy había cambiado muchas cosas en ella, y eso le agradaba más de lo que podía admitir para los demás, o para el mismo rubio, o la cabeza le explotaría al aumentar su ego.

—Vaya, dime ¿te animarás a llevarlo?

—No lo sé, si sus planes son mejores que los de Sam, no.

—Mejores ¿Qué puede ser mejor que comida?

—El sexo, y más si es con él, créeme, no hay nada que prefiera en esta vida antes que estar con él.

—Ah, es tan romántico –sonrió Lucy.

—No te burles de mí –negó divertida.

—No me burlo, sólo… me alegra que estés tan feliz y enamorada, por fin las peleas terminaron ¿no?

—Sí, estoy locamente enamorada de él, Lucy, no sé en qué momento pasó, sólo sé que paso demasiado tiempo pensando en él, por un momento pensé que no había nadie hecho para mí, y bueno, llegó Scorpius, con su cara atractiva, preocupándose por mí, mi estabilidad tanto emocional como… en general, mi felicidad, desviviéndose por mí de formas en que nadie más lo había hecho, lo amo.

—Te comprendo, siento lo mismo cada que estoy con Arch.

—En fin, Scorpius vuelve pronto, y soy la chica más feliz del mundo.

—Sí, puedo verlo –sonrió –pero ahora a trabajar, o serás la chica despedida más feliz del mundo.

—X—

Lily sonrió cuando se encontró con Sally esperándola en su oficina en el ministerio, se levantó, ya que había estado sentado en una silla frente a su escritorio, la abrazó fuertemente.

—Te ves muy feliz –soltó Sally.

—Bueno, estoy enamorada de mi novio, pronto va a volver de su misión, y me tiene de buen humor.

—Sí, así es el amor –sonrió.

—Perdón por ser tan insensible –hizo una mueca.

—No te preocupes, dime, antes de que Albus y yo termináramos, me dijo que pasaban muchos días juntos últimamente, que ya casi no se veían en el apartamento.

—Ah, ni me digas, estuve a un segundo de pedirle que se mudara conmigo, no lo quiero lejos de mí, lo amo, quiero vivir con él, dormir y despertar a su lado.

—Vaya que sí te llegó el amor, Albus y yo teníamos más saliendo juntos, y ni siquiera nos cruzó por la mente esa posibilidad.

—Bueno, si tengo seguro algo en mi vida, en este momento, es que Scorpius Malfoy, es todo lo que quiero y necesito, para ser feliz.

—Eso es estar cien por cien segura, digo, confías que no vuelva a las andadas ¿no?

—Tenemos un trato, cuando él tenga la necesidad de ir con alguien más, terminaremos en ese momento, tampoco quiero retenerlo en contra de su voluntad.

—Eres realista al menos, es un buen chico, a mí me agrada, pero… eres la hermana de Albus, siempre voy a ponerte primero que todos, incluso que Al, me apoyas en formas que nadie más lo ha hecho, aparte de mi hermano, claro –sonrió.

—Tu hermano es un gran tipo, tiene que serlo.

—Lo es, me hubiese gustado que lo conocieras antes, digo, así, posiblemente tendría una oportunidad contigo.

Lily sonrió, pero su gesto debió dar a entender que eso jamás pasaría, porque Sally cambió de tema de inmediato, y es que nadie podría compararse jamás con Scorpius.

—X—

La caja sobre la mesa de su apartamento la hizo fruncir el ceño, no había ordenado nada, y no creía que su familia le hubiese enviado algo, se acercó después de colocar las llaves en la cesta junto a la puerta, una nota pegada le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Su corazón se agitó cuando los pedazos de papel tomaron forma ante sus ojos, había dibujado demasiadas veces a Scorpius y no se habría dado cuenta de eso, sino es que todo estuviese roto, por fortuna, podía seguir haciéndolo.

_Creo que olvidas quién te enseñó a dibujar, dulzura, y es de mala educación usar tan buen talento en una basura como él, si tantas dudas tienes de porqué es como es, deberías venir conmigo y preguntar, no te sorprenda, que sé más de él que tú ¿y sabes por qué? _

_Porque si no fuera por mí, él jamás se habría fijado en ti._

_No te preocupes, eso lo puedo solucionar, ¿al menos te despediste de él cuando se fue? Por qué conmigo no lo hiciste, pero claro, yo siempre he estado junto a ti. Yo nunca descuido mis cosas. Y menos a mí juguete favorito. _

Las manos de Lily comenzaron a temblar, sujetó la nota cerca de ella y avanzó decidida hasta la chimenea, tenía que irse de ahí, lo mejor era que pasara la noche en un lugar seguro.

—M—

Albus avanzó somnoliento hasta la cocina, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó un suave ruido en la habitación de su mejor amigo, sujetó su varita en alto, ya que éste no llegaría hasta el lunes, y si lo hacía, lo más probable es que pasara la noche en el apartamento de Lily, como normalmente se le estaba haciendo costumbre.

Solo movió la cabeza cuando notó que el ruido había sido de una almohada al caerse al suelo, Lily dormía plácidamente en la cama de Scorpius, despertarla o molestarla no serviría de nada, posiblemente lo extrañaba y quería algo con su aroma, así era de tonta romántica su hermanita, cerró la puerta y fue hasta la cocina por un poco de café.

—M—

Ted observó de reojo a Scorpius, uno de los informantes de Harry les había dicho que habían dado con un lugar donde Sebastian se había escondido por un tiempo, que posiblemente pudiesen encontrar cosas ahí, y para frustración del metamorfomago, y la furia contenida del rubio, sólo se habían encontrado con una cabaña llena de souvenir, trofeos y cosas desagradables.

Ropa de Lily, sus dibujos desde que comenzó hasta unos fechados de la semana pasada, y lo más espantoso, imágenes en movimiento de lo que por mucho tiempo le había obligado a hacer.

—Deberías controlarte –soltó Ted.

—Claro, es tan fácil ¿no es cierto? Por eso tu cabello no ha cambiado de color desde hace casi una semana, y eso que Lily sólo es para ti una hermanita, no me quiero imaginar si en lugar de cosas de Lily fuese un retorcido homenaje a tu esposa.

—Lo comprendo ¿de acuerdo? Para mí tampoco es fácil, me siento tan malditamente culpable, porque fui yo quien llevó a Sebastian por primera vez a la casa de mi padrino, yo dejé que cuidara de ella sólo por irme a besuquear con Victoire, esto es mi culpa, no de mi padrino ni de nadie más.

—Quiero pensar, que si hubieses tenido idea de qué tan perturbado estaba, jamás habrías cruzado palabra con él.

—Te lo juro, si tuviese la oportunidad de volver tan atrás en el tiempo, lo habría matado.

—Las cosas pasan por algo, Ted, no siempre la vida es justa, y por lo visto, es más injusta si llevas el apellido Potter.

Ted suspiró, posiblemente tenía razón, se quedó callado, con los recuerdos de aquel lugar tapizado con imágenes de una joven Lily, en su mayoría desnuda, en otras cuantas, desde ángulos que sólo demostraban que ese imbécil, había estado planeando aquello desde que la conoció.

—No puedes llevártelo –soltó Scorpius cuando Ted sujetó una snitch.

—Se la regalé yo a Lily, era su favorita –observó al rubio –se la di después de que me dijera que cuando fuese grande, se casaría conmigo.

—Ella cree que eso se lo dijo a Sebastian –murmuró el rubio.

—No, me lo dijo a mí, frente a él, sólo me reí, besé su frente y le dije que volviera cuando tuviera 20, fue sólo una forma de no matar su ilusión, y porque fue incómodo que una niña me dijera eso –soltó.

—Normalmente, es incómodo que te digan eso, cuando podrías ser su padre –negó.

—Cierto –sonrió Ted.

—Pero en serio, devuélvela, hay cosas recientes aquí, significa que se va a dar cuenta si falta algo.

—Bien.

Ted esperó a que el rubio se diera media vuelta para guardar la snitch de nuevo en su túnica, y salió del lugar, oficialmente su misión había terminado, quería volver a casa, estar junto a la mujer que amaba, y después buscar a Lily, para disculparse con ella por haber llevado al monstruo a su vida.

—Voy a matarte, Sebastian –juró el metamorfo y salió del lugar.

—X—

El metamorfo estaba demasiado serio para gusto del rubio, se irían en la mañana, sólo tenían que esperar el traslador, ninguno de los dos estaba de un buen humor, reportar aquello no iba a ser fácil, y menos cuando Harry Potter tuviese en su cara las imágenes que habían tomado, todo aquello por idea de Albus, a quien de forma extra oficial, le había comentado todo lo que se trataba la misión, y haciendo pasar aquella idea como suya.

Ahora tenía que hacer que el padre de su novia, la viese desnuda, a una edad temprana, en posiciones que a ningún padre le gustaría ver a su hija, a ninguna edad.

—Ya por fin esta pesadilla termina, mañana podré estar con ella –se animó a hablar.

—Admito que no me agradas para ella, principalmente, por tu vida promiscua –soltó –no creo que seas capaz de dejar todo aquello en el pasado, pero por el bien de Lily, espero que sí.

—He amado a Lily desde que la vi, bueno, en niveles, claro, aunque según mi padre, fue amor a primera vista.

—Aunque te rías, suele pasar, me enamoré de Victoire desde que éramos niños, seguimos juntos, después de tanto tiempo.

—Victoire no tiene un Sebastian Keller en su vida –murmuró Scorpius.

—Ella te ama ¿por qué lo dudas tú?

—Ya lo dijiste, no soy un buen tipo, he hecho cosas malas, he jugado con las chicas, y ¿todo para qué? Demostrarle a alguien que está equivocada respecto a mí.

—Rose es la dueña de tus pesadillas ¿no es así?

—La detesto –murmuró –no es como tal una pesadilla, simplemente…

—Háblalo con Lily –sugirió el metamorfo –no hay nadie más interesada en ti que ella, en tu bienestar, la hubieses visto arrinconar a Rose en su cumpleaños, si no las separo, posiblemente hubieses tenido que pedirle a tu padre una poción para hacerle crecer el cabello a Lily –se burló Ted.

—Que ella me ame es lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

—Lo imagino, Lily es una chica muy especial.

—La quiero conmigo para toda la vida –observó al metamorfo –ya aclarando que no te agrado, pero… sabiendo lo mucho que la amo, dime ¿es muy pronto para casarme con ella?

—Yo no soy a quien se lo tienes que preguntar –se burló.

—No, pero… eres el único que conozco casado, y que es cercano a ella, dime ¿si mañana le propongo matrimonio, es muy pronto?

—Tienen saliendo relativamente poco –aceptó el varón –pero, cuando lo sabes, lo sabes, a veces te toma años, otras veces, meses.

—Quiero casarme con ella, tener hijos, pero… cuando quiero plantear el tema, la verdad es que me acobardo –se burló –al final, parece que jamás podré dejar de ser ese Scorpius miedoso.

—Sólo… atrévete –lo animó –a mí me temblaba todo cuando pensaba en proponérselo a Victoire.

—No es tan fácil, al menos no para mí.

—Claro que lo es, la invitaste a salir, es prácticamente la misma cosa.

—No –se burló –creo que la única forma en la que yo pueda proponerle matrimonio, es… al borde de la muerte, así, si responde que no, al menos ya estaré muerto.

—M—

La lechuza de Lily le llegó cerca de las cinco, comunicándole los planes que Samantha, su compañera muggle del trabajo había hecho, él no tenía muchas ganas de asistir, pero no se negaría a pasar su último día libre con su chica, así que se duchó, se colocó unos jeans azules deslavados y una playera blanca, que le quedaba un poco floja, contrario de lo que se esperaría de su buena figura.

Avanzó un par de calles, observó el lugar, no era algo muy elegante, pero tampoco tan malo, entró, buscando a su novia, ubicándola al fondo, caminando hasta el baño del lugar, así que decidió ir hasta ella, posiblemente podrían tener un poco de diversión en otro lugar público, como a ella tanto le gustaba.

Rodeó la cintura de la pelirroja desde atrás, sobresaltándola, sonrió encantada cuando notó que era él, girando en sus brazos y sonriendo entusiasmada.

—Volví, como lo prometí –informó.

—Me alegra que estés aquí –acarició su rostro, aliviada.

—Lo dices como si dudabas que volviera ¿pasa algo?

—No –se apresuró –bueno…

—Lily…

El rubio soltó a su novia cuando la voz de Lucy sonó a sus espaldas, se mordió el labio inferior apenada, al parecer nadie lo había visto entrar, no vestía como él normalmente lo hacía.

—Te va el look casual –sonrió la chica.

—Gracias, Lucy –agradeció, sin emoción alguna.

—Iré al baño, no tardo, cariño –besó la mandíbula de Scorpius y se perdió detrás de la puerta.

—Perdón la interrupción…

Scorpius giró a verla, pero el hombre en la puerta del bar le hizo salir sin decir nada más, llamando la atención de la chica, que se cruzó de brazos, normalmente siempre parecía prepotente, mujeriego y sin culpa alguna.

—Pensé que Albus te había dicho que…

—Lo sé, tengo que decirte algo, y te lo juro, Scorpius, no lo sabía…

— ¿Qué es lo que no sabías? –Se cruzó de brazos –dime, Sally ¿qué no sabías? ¿Lo que tú hermano le hizo a Lily?

—Yo sólo sé que él la ama, Scorpius, y sólo quiero que Sebastian sea feliz, y tú te interpones en su camino, en su felicidad con Lily.

—Ella no lo ama, y en todo caso, tu hermano tiene…

—Sólo aléjate de ella.

La mirada gris de Scorpius fue hasta la varita del chico de piel oscura, negó con una sonrisa, aquello iba en contra de los estatutos, y con Lily en el lugar, aquello no pintaba bien para Sally.

—No quiero matarte –soltó –pero… si no me dejas opción…

—Dime ¿Sebastian te lo pidió? –cuestionó, sujetando la propia.

—Yo… no quiero, Albus jamás me lo perdonaría, pero… aléjate de ella, sino lo haces, quizá el hechizo golpee en tu espalda.

Sally se echó a correr, tranquilizando a Scorpius, suspiró, se giró un poco, dando la espalda a la entrada del pequeño callejón.

—Hombres, siempre tan cobardes –soltó una dulce voz femenina.

Scorpius se giró, Lucy se cuadró frente a él cuando el rubio la ubicó, suspiró divertido, no quería imaginar tener que borrarle la memoria por estar en contacto con el mundo mágico, Lily lo castraría.

—Yo…

—La verdad es que siempre ha sido un cobarde, no me sorprende –avanzó hasta Scorpius, con una sonrisa divertida –pero deberías hacerle caso.

—No sé de qué hablas, Lucy.

—Lucy –se burló de él –la verdad, es que la academia ya no prepara a las nuevas generaciones de igual forma –avanzó hasta el rubio –pero bueno, ni siquiera el mismo Harry Potter, dudó un poco de _Lucy, _recuérdame ¿cuántos aurores había en el cumpleaños de Lily?

El rubio no supo cómo reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando, sólo podía ver a Lucy, la amiga muggle de Lily hablando de aurores ¿Lily le había dicho sobre el mundo mágico?

—Bueno, siempre han sido unos idiotas –rió, cantarinamente –tardaron demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta lo bien que disfrutaba de Lily, y su cuerpo –negó –te desconcierta aún, te ayudaré.

Cuando dio un paso hasta él, la figura de Lucy desapareció, en su lugar, un varón de cabellos negros, y ojos azules apareció, seguía luciendo joven, para la edad que tenía, jugó con algo en la mano, al rubio le tomó unos momentos ver que no era su varita con lo que jugaba.

—Así está mejor, estamos casi del tamaño.

Tenía razón, Sebastian era un par de centímetros más alto que el rubio, con el cuerpo esbelto y un poco marcado, una mueca de desprecio en su cara.

—Te has divertido mucho con ella, pero puedo asegurarte, que ni un minuto, la has pasado mejor que yo, estando entre sus piernas ¿o sí?

—Eres un maldito bastardo –bramó, lanzándose sobre él.

—Ah, vamos, rubiecito, no hice con ella algo que tú no hicieras, mejor, hice muchísimas cosas más, dime que de todo lo que viste en ese lugar, no te planteaste hacer con ella alguna que otra cosa de esas, y ella –sonrió –imagino que lo ha estado deseando, volver a estar conmigo o ¿te ha dicho las veces que he estado en contacto?

El rubio tembló de furia, volvía a irse sobre Sebastian, pero no logró nada, sólo ocasionó una risa divertida, estiró su mano, y fue como si un enorme imán lo atrajera hasta el moreno.

—Lily es mía, siempre lo ha sido y eso no cambiará ¿estamos claros?

—Ella me ama a mí –soltó con esfuerzo, ya que Sebastian apretó su cuello.

—Un pequeño inconveniente, envíe a Sally a matarte, pero no lo hizo, hubiese sido sencillo, pero, en lugar, te dejó la muerte dolorosa, agradece a tu abuelo Lucius por esto, fue un buen mentor.

El moreno le mostró una pequeña daga negra, no comprendía a que se refería, en un instante, aquel objeto estaba incrustado en su abdomen, ocasionándole un espantoso dolor.

—Es obsidiana, es un cristal natural, es más fuerte que el acero, y se puede fracturar fácilmente –le susurró divertido –pero, eso no es lo que llamó mi atención cuando tu abuelo me la mostró, sino algo más interesante, del país donde la trajo –enterró la pequeña daga aún más, girándola un poco, disfrutando del dolor que el rubio mostraba –está asociada con un dios de la noche, también es conocida como el “espejo de la verdad”, porque es capaz de mostrarte implacablemente tus defectos, tus miedos y traumas –rió –si no tienes miedo, no te hará nada pero, dime, Scorpius ¿cuáles son tus miedos?

Lo soltó, ya libre, sacó la daga de su abdomen y la tiró al suelo, cuando Sebastian retrocedió, la imagen de Lucy volvió a aparecer, gritó desesperada y en un momento, una multitud se acercó a ver lo que ocurría.

—Scorpius –escuchó la voz de Lily, preocupada –Scorpius –corrió hasta él –que… ¿qué ocurrió?

El rubio sonrió, cubriéndose la herida, pero la sangre era demasiada, y todo se estaba volviendo borroso, sintió el cuerpo caliente de su novia pegado al de él, lo estaba sosteniendo, porque en un algún momento, se había debilitado.

—La ambulancia viene en camino –dijo alguien de los presentes.

—Scorpius, tranquilízate.

La escuchó murmurar algunos hechizos, pero nada funcionaba, esa daga era de su abuelo, sólo significaba que era un artilugio de magia oscura, se burló, era un estúpido, tenían un plan de respaldo si se topaban con Keller de frente y en lugar de llamarlos, fue sobre él.

—Tranquilízate, ya viene la ambulancia –buscó a Lily, todo le daba vueltas, le sonrió para tranquilizarla, estaba llorando.

—Te amo –murmuró, y se llevó la mano a la herida.

—Yo también te amo, Scorpius –se inclinó a besarlo.

— ¿En serio me amas? –sonrió, incrédulo.

—Sí, te amo.

—Cásate conmigo –levantó la vista hasta ella, pero la veía borrosa –sé mi esposa, por favor.

Lily sollozó —Denos permiso, señorita –dijo el paramédico quitándola del lado de Scorpius.

La silueta borrosa de Lucy se puso junto a Lily, y la abrazó para consolarla, el rubio estiró la mano, para sujetar a su novia, y así alejarla de Sebastian, quería decirle que era él, detuvieron el andar en la camilla.

—Dile a papá, que… que el abuelo… dile a papá que… perdón, ella es…

—Tenemos que irnos –dijo el paramédico.

—No, dile a papá que… -sonrió y la poca fuerza se fue de su extremidad –estás feliz –observó a Keller –porque… voy a morir.


	33. Morir Poco a Poco.

Lily estaba desesperada, se habían llevado a Scorpius a un hospital muggle, porque había demasiada gente presente cuando ella llegó hasta él, todos coincidían en que habían visto a un chico, que tenía la descripción de Sally, atacar a Scorpius y salir corriendo, justo cuando Lucy salió en su búsqueda, y la escucharon gritar, eso había alertado también a Lily, y ahora estaba ahí, atascada en aquel lugar, no desconfiaba en las habilidades de los muggles en ese terreno, pero, sabía, que en San Mungo, su novio estaría mejor que en cualquier clínica muggle.

Se detuvo en su andar, cuando una cabellera rubia entró en el pasillo, la mirada gris la ubicó de inmediato, se acercó apresurado y preocupado, haciendo que se sintiera culpable.

—Señorita Potter ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió con mi hijo? –Fue lo primero que preguntó –y ¿por qué está aquí y no en San Mungo?

La pelirroja sujetó al padre de Scorpius, lo llevó hasta un lado donde nadie podía escucharlos, bajó la mirada y después lo observó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Fue atacado en un lugar muggle –murmuró –había mucha gente, como para aparecerme con él en San Mungo.

—Pero ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió?

—No lo sé, yo vine junto con él en la ambulancia, la policía vino a hacerme preguntas, pero… no creo haber sido de ayuda.

—Comprendo ¿le han dicho algo? –la joven negó.

—Me quedaré aquí, vaya a tomar una ducha caliente y cambiarse de ropa, no creo que le guste verle así cuando pida verte.

—No me iré de aquí hasta que él esté bien, hasta verlo.

—Está manchada de sangre, va a alterarlo si le ve así.

—No me iré –soltó enfadada –no voy a irme y darle una razón para creer que lo abandoné un solo minuto.

—Por favor, señorita Potter, por muy romántico que eso suene en su mente, tenemos que ser realistas y razonables.

—Quizá ese es su problema, señor Malfoy, que es demasiado realista, y muy razonable.

—Aun así, si mal no recuerdo, su relación con mi hijo no es más que un simple noviazgo ¿no es así?

—Sí, pero…

—Gracias por corroborarlo, debería marcharse, porque a partir de ahora, sólo familiares podrán pasar a verlo, despierte o no, para la siguiente ocasión, piense antes de discutir con la persona que tiene la decisión sobre si dejarla pasar o no, es encantador, que su padre no pueda usar sus influencias aquí ¿no es cierto? Ahora, márchese.

—Scorpius tenía razón, es usted un idiota, entonces, no le diré lo que él me pidió que hiciera.

—M—

James frunció el cejo, la lechuza de su hermano Albus estaba en la ventana, demasiado altiva como para pasar, así que se puso de pie y sujetó el pequeño pergamino, que tenía un S.O.S escrito, y una dirección, avanzó hasta su abrigó y se desapareció sin decirle nada a su prometida.

La vista de un imponente hospital le hizo fruncir el ceño, su hermano mediano estaba afuera, paseando de un lado a otro, con un cigarrillo cuando se suponía había dejado aquel vicio hacía tres años.

—Ah ¿qué se supone que hago aquí? –Curioseo estresado.

Su hermano sólo le señaló un lugar con un suave movimiento de cabeza, así que los ojos avellana de James, se encontraron con su hermanita, manchada de sangre, llorando de frustración, mientras hacía su cabello hacia atrás; corrió hasta ella preocupado.

—Lily –se arrodilló ante ella –Lily ¿estás bien? –la interrogó.

—No –sollozó, abrazándolo fuertemente –no, no, no lo estoy, Jamie, Scorpius –lloriqueó.

— ¿Él te hizo algo?

—Alguien lo atacó en el mundo muggle –musitó.

—Lo llevaremos a San Mungo, tranquila, allá podrán hacer un mejor trabajo que aquí –hizo una mueca.

—No he sabido nada, el señor Malfoy no me deja entrar a verlo.

—Tranquila, dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

La mirada de Lily fue hasta su otro hermano, que estaba a lo lejos, caminando de un lado a otro, preocupado por el estado de salud de Scorpius, el padre del rubio lo había puesto al tanto.

—Cuando esperábamos por la ambulancia, la gente… describió a su atacante –bajó la voz, apretando las manos de James.

—Bien, es un indicio, Albus es auror, puede encontrar a un muggle fácilmente.

—No –lo detuvo, ya que se iba a poner de pie, para integrar al otro chico –la gente describió a Sally, James, el exnovio de Albus.

—Pero… Lily ¿hay algo que nos estés ocultando?

—He estado recibiendo notas… -se mordió el labio –me han estado molestando, acosando –aclaró –iba a decirle a Scorpius al respecto después de terminar nuestra reunión con mis amigos, pero –se encogió de hombros –alguien… que se parecía a Sally lo atacó.

— ¿Por qué no se lo habías dicho antes? –Cuestionó furioso –o a mí, o a Albus, a Ted ¿por qué rayos te callaste algo así, Lily?

—Porque si les decía eso, tendría que decirles la razón… quién es y… no puedo contarte algo así, James, es…

—Es Sebastian Keller, lo sé –aceptó con un tono de culpa.

—Pero…

—Albus los encontró en Hogwarts, la última vez que él estuvo contigo, que te forzó a estar con él.

—James, yo…

—Papá alteró tus recuerdos de alguna forma, intentando ayudarte, pero lo sabíamos, Lils –sonrió triste –cuando llegué a la ciudad, Ted y yo, íbamos a buscarte a tu trabajo muggle, y lo vimos espiándote en la acera de enfrente, así que… tomamos todas las medidas que pudimos encontrar, pero no salió del todo bien, por lo visto, pudo darnos la vuelta.

—Él me envió una nota, diciendo que –suspiró, sacó la nota que llevaba consigo, para mostrársela a Scorpius –pero no comprendo ¿por qué Sally haría algo así?

—Sallomon es hermano de Sebastian, Lily, por eso papá y yo nos enfurecimos cuando Albus nos dijo que estaba saliendo con él.

—Alby no sabía que Sally es hermano de Sebastian ¿o sí? –abrió los ojos sorprendida, y su hermano mayor asintió.

—Sí, estaba al tanto de eso.

Lily se cubrió el rostro, no podía darse el lujo de enfadarse con Albus, Scorpius estaba en un momento crítico, y al parecer, era el único que podía darle información al respecto de su novio.

—X—

Lily vio como la sangre salía de sus manos con ayuda del agua, no quería irse del hospital, pero su padre había aparecido, y puesto del lado de Draco Malfoy, no habría autorización para ella de ninguna clase si no se atendía aquellos desperfectos, más tardó en aparecer en el apartamento de James, porque no iban a dejarla sola, ahora que había confesado que Sebastian Keller tenía forma de entrar a su apartamento.

—Toma, esto ayudará un poco –murmuró Shev –te quitará el hambre por unas horas, para que no te preocupes, una mordida bastará.

—Gracias, Eli –sonrió, la abrazó y desapareció.

Tenía que admitir que quitarse toda la sangre de su novio de encima en ese baño había ayudado un poco a tranquilizarse, Draco Malfoy la observó tranquilo cuando entró, por un momento, pensó que la echaría con seguridad o algo así, pero no ocurrió.

—Mamá –soltó sorprendida.

—Hola, cariño –sonrió Ginny Potter, otorgándole una mirada a Draco Malfoy –tu hermano James me contó lo que pasó, así que quise venir de inmediato a ver si podía ayudar en algo.

—Por el momento no hay noticias, así que todo está bien, Ginny –soltó el señor Malfoy –te pondré al tanto cualquier cosa.

—Lo agradecería mucho –sonrió –vendré después –lo abrazó.

Para Lily fue una sorpresa ver que el varón regresaba aquel abrazo, aferrándose a la mujer un instante, antes de tener que dejarla ir, le dedicó una mueca, logrando una brillante sonrisa de Ginevra Potter, la hija menor de Harry, se sintió incómoda ante aquella escena.

—Por favor, Lily Luna –se giró a ella, perdiendo el tono amable y suave que tenía con el hombre –quiero que no te apartes de la vista de tus hermanos, o de Draco ¿lo entiendes?

—Mamá…

—Tienes que cuidar de ti, por favor, si Sebastian vuelve a comunicarse o lo vez… hay un plan de contingencia, Draco te lo explicará, y no hagas nada estúpido.

—Claro –sonrió enfadada –_Draco _me lo explicará, _Ginny. _

—Ah, no seas infantil –rodó los ojos Ginny y salió de la habitación.

La mirada furiosa de Lily se posó en el padre de su novio, aunque al final, terminó yendo apresurada hasta el chico, habían controlado la hemorragia, aunque había perdido mucha sangre, según los médicos muggles, eso era bastante fuera de lo común, la zona en donde le habían apuñalado no era algo para que estuviese de esa manera, tendría que haber despertado, y no perdido tanta sangre como lo hizo, acarició la mano de su novio y sonrió.

—Si estabas lo suficiente cansado como para ir, y ahora quieres dormir toda una semana para castigarme… -se acercó a él –despierta, Scor, por favor.

—Necesito que me digas que fue lo que te dijo mi hijo, Lily –soltó Draco, recordándole que estaba presente.

—Él sólo dijo: _Dile a papá, que… que el abuelo… dile a papá que… perdón, ella es…_” _“No, dile a papá que…” “estás feliz porque… voy a morir”._

La expresión de Draco no cambió, aquello no le decía en verdad nada, la única persona que sabía que había pasado en realidad era Scorpius, y no podía recurrir a él para entender de mejor manera aquello; el rubio sólo tenía la charla previa con Ginevra.

Sebastian Keller había vuelto; lo lógico era que lo hiciera por la chica frente a él, pero para acceder a ella, primero tendría que haber quitado a Scorpius del medio, pero la pregunta que lo inquietaba era ¿de qué forma lo había hecho?

— ¿Por qué mencionó a mi padre? –soltó de la nada Draco Malfoy.

—Lo cierto es, que no tengo la menor idea, señor Malfoy, Scorpius sin duda pensaba que iba a morir.

—Estás convencida que él lo creía ¿por qué?

—Me propuso matrimonio –se abrazó a sí misma.

—Y ¿qué respondiste? –Lily levantó la vista hasta el hombre, que estaba con un semblante serio.

—Nos interrumpió un paramédico, señor Malfoy.

—Ya veo, en ese caso ¿cuál era tu respuesta?

—Que sí, obviamente, amo a su hijo, como jamás he amado a alguien más en el pasado, o podré amar a alguien más en el futuro.

—Eso es cierto, señorita Potter –levantó la comisura de su labio –las personas somos incapaces de amar con la misma intensidad a dos personas distintas, o se les ama más, o se les ama, pero no con la misma intensidad, a veces es… complicado.

— ¿A quién amó más, señor Malfoy? –soltó Lily, frunciendo el cejo.

—No comprendo.

—Es todo, menos estúpido, sabe perfectamente de lo que hablo.

Sonrió, divertido por el atrevimiento de la chica. —Me recuerdas a tu madre en muchos sentidos ¿sabes eso?

—Evita la respuesta, señor Malfoy.

—Pensé que los hechos hablaban por sí solos, señorita Potter.

—Es un Malfoy, y conozco a su hijo, sé que de alguna parte sacó esa personalidad tan inescrutable.

—Bueno, mi relación con tu madre terminó, y me casé con Astoria, a la que sin duda, amé de una manera tan profunda, que cuando ella murió, permanecí solo.

—Así que tuvo una relación sentimental con mi madre ¿mi padre sabe eso? –elevó una ceja.

—Lo sabe, pero ella lo eligió a él, eso lo dejó tranquilo al respecto.

—Al menos usted amó más a su esposa que a mi madre.

—No, simplemente que quedé viudo y tu madre no, ella sigue con tu padre, así que ¿a quién encontraría mejor que ella?

Lily frunció el ceño, pero por la forma en que se desplazó por la habitación, para dedicar una mirada a su hijo, le hizo comprender que había estado jugando con ella, provocándola de esa forma, porque sabía que aquella confianza le había molestado.

Draco Malfoy había amado a Astoria de una manera profunda, pero comprendió, que amaba más a su hijo de lo que podría amar a alguien más, no de una forma pervertida y sucia, sino de aquel amor que sólo puede tener un padre por un hijo, aquella clase de sentimientos que te hacen saltar a mitad de una maldición asesina y recibirla por él, o que te hacen callar aun en la tortura que te llevará a la locura por proteger aquello que amas.

— ¿Por qué se distanciaron? –lo cuestionó.

—No voy a decírtelo, si él no lo ha hecho…

—Patrañas, señor Malfoy, quiero saberlo, basta de fingir que es por él y por qué no me tiene confianza.

—Scorpius no apoyaba mi forma de vida, yo no apoyaba sus sueños, le forcé a tener un trabajo que le hiciera capaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta, no le agradó.

—Comprendo que los padres solo hacen lo que piensan que es mejor para nosotros, pero… no siempre son conscientes de lo infelices que nos hace tratar de hacerles sentir orgullosos, muchas veces morimos un poco más minuto a minuto, pero se compensa con las palabras “estoy orgulloso de ti”.

—Dígame, ¿qué pensaría, si su hijo quisiera hacer nada de su vida?

—Yo no tengo hijos, así que no lo sé.

—Exactamente, cuando era joven, y moría poco a poco minuto a minuto –se burló –por la presión que mi padre ponía sobre mis hombros, creí que cuando fuera padre, sería diferente, y aunque en cierta forma lo soy, porque no obligué a mi hijo a entrar a un camino de… -Lily frunció el ceño, cuando el hombre se quedó callado –eso es.

Jaló las cobijas y subió la bata, descubriendo la herida cubierta por una gaza, la herida estaba lejos de sanar, había adquirido un olor putrefacto y sin duda estaba infectada.

— ¿No se supone que debería estar sanando ya?

—Necesito un favor, señorita Potter –levantó la vista hasta ella.

—M—

Ginevra Weasley estaba sentada en el sofá junto a la cama del novio de su hija, mientras su esposo y Draco Malfoy charlaban sobre la teoría de lo ocurrido.

—No comprendo –murmuró Harry Potter.

Tanto la mujer pelirroja como el rubio pusieron los ojos en blanco, ¿cuántos años habían pasado y el moreno seguía diciendo aquello mismo? Era como si viviera en todos lados, menos en el mundo mágico.

—Tu hija mencionó que mi hijo, en sus delirios, nombró a mi padre.

—Sí, eso ya lo dijiste, pero no comprendo ¿qué tiene que ver tu padre en todo esto?

—Agh, Harry ¿qué no es sencillo de entender?

—No vas a ponerte de su lado, sólo porque fue tu novio.

—Eso no está siendo punto de partida –soltó ofendida –es obvio que Scorpius mencionó a su abuelo porque es la clave de lo que ocurrió.

—Tu padre no tenía motivos para apuñalarlo ¿o sí?

—En serio ¿cómo es que me cambiaste por él? –soltó frustrado Draco, logrando que la mujer se encogiera de hombros.

—Sí, sí, explíquenme un poco más el contexto.

—Mi padre siempre persiguió a Lucius Malfoy ¿por qué razón?

—Por los artilugios que compraba y vendía –soltó Harry, abriendo los ojos en entendimiento.

—Significa que lo atacaron con un artilugio de magia tenebrosa, pero ¿tienes idea de con qué? –soltó Ginny.

—Me temo que es más… complicado que eso –observó a Harry –pensé que mi padre había dejado esa etapa en el pasado, pero no, tenía una pequeña colección, que sigue intacta salvo por una cosa.

—La cosa con que apuñalaron a tu hijo –soltó Harry, haciendo que Draco asintiera -¿y qué clase de artilugio es? –elevó una ceja.

—En 2014, estaba muy interesado en ir conmigo y Scorpius a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, que se celebró en…

—La Patagonia –completó Ginny.

—Así es, el chiste es, que creo que fue ahí que la recuperó.

—No estás siendo muy claro, así que no bufes cuando no vuelva a entender –soltó Harry.

—Mi abuelo Abraxas, tenía en su posesión más preciada una daga de obsidiana maldita –hizo un mohín –entre algunos nativos mesoamericanos, se extendía el rumor de que esa daga, se había hecho con un fragmento del espejo de obsidiana que un dios de la oscuridad tenía consigo en el pecho, donde veía todas las acciones y pensamientos de la humanidad, y del cual brotaba un humo que mataba a sus enemigos.

—Comprendo, ya no está en su colección.

—No –aceptó –después de los juicios, en los que nos absolvieron gracias a ti, le hicieron deshacerse de todo, no sé qué hicieron, pero supongo que esa daga desapareció, porque volvió a recuperarla en la Copa de Quidditch ese año en la Patagonia. Pero ya no está.

—Entonces ¿qué podemos hacer para ayudar a tu hijo? –cuestionó Ginny.

—Absolutamente nada –suspiró –como ya lo dije, esa daga, observa todas las acciones y pensamientos de Scorpius, y si es su enemigo, lo matará –bajó la vista.

—Temes que realmente muera ¿no es así? –la pelirroja lo sujetó de la mano, dándole un fuerte apretón, para consolarlo.

—La herida se está pudriendo poco a poco, no creo que sobreviva.

—M—

Lily observó a su alrededor, hacía unos minutos Lucy y Archer se habían ido del lugar, habían pasado a verla, ya que estaban bastante preocupados, no por él, sino por ella, había salido unos minutos de la habitación con su amiga, dejando a Archer cuidando de Scorpius.

Frunció el ceño, su hermano no le había dicho nada que ayudara sobre lo que había pasado con Scorpius, así que sólo tenía una opción, que no le agradaría a nadie, aprovechando que Audrey McLaggen había ido, y echado de la habitación, envío un Patronus desde el baño del hospital para Sallomon.

Él iba a decirle la verdad al respecto, bueno, confiaba en eso, fue a casa, estaba bastante nerviosa ¿cómo tenía que actuar con él? Era el hermano de Sebastian, y James no le había dicho si el exnovio de su hermano sabía lo que le había hecho a ella.

—Te ves hermosa, sin duda.

Se giró asustada, Sebastian estaba frente a ella, con el cabello más corto, pero los ojos azules brillándole de aquella manera, un enfermo y familiar terror la inundo, quiso correr, pero sus pies seguían pegados al suelo.

—Vamos, dulzura, no te pongas así, creí que te daría mucho gusto verme, como en los viejos tiempos.

—Jamás he sido feliz de verte –soltó con todo el valor que tenía.

—No mientras ¿recuerdas nuestras reuniones?

En un segundo, lo tenía enfrente de ella, sujetándola por la cintura, acercándola a él, todo lo que podía, Lily intentó alejarse de aquel agarre, pero no pudo.

—Veo que lo recuerdas –se inclinó hasta ella, besando su cuello –dices que no, pero recuerdo muy bien tu cuerpo estremeciéndose de placer debajo del mío, o el sonido de tus gemidos.

—Fuiste tú ¿no es cierto? –soltó.

—El que te daba el mejor sexo de tu vida, sin duda ¿quién más si no yo? –depositó un beso en su hombro.

—Scorpius Malfoy.

Sebastian la soltó bruscamente, alejándose. —Ese ya está muerto, o sino, pronto lo estará –sonrió.

—Aun así, es el hombre que me ha dado el mejor sexo de mi vida –apretó las quijadas –dime ¿qué le hiciste?

—Ah, es un bebé, sólo lo apuñale, y se está muriendo –rió.

—Dime como evitar que la infección…

—No me tomé tantas molestias para deshacerme de él, para darte el remedio ¿o sí? –sonrió.

—Me lo debes, Sebastian, arruinaste mi vida una vez, no vuelvas a hacerlo –soltó enfadada.

—Bueno, en realidad, estoy evitando que la arruines y te cases con él, Malfoy no es para ti.

— ¿Sólo porque tú lo dices? –Frunció el ceño –no, ¿cómo sabes que me propuso matrimonio?

—Ah, pequeña tontita ¿no me creíste cuando te dije que siempre he estado junto a ti? –Rió –no siempre, he de admitir que me tomé un buen tiempo, en lo que perfeccioné algunas cosas, pero al final.

— ¿Cómo? –bramó.

—Fácil, siempre has sido una niña solitaria, me caracterizo por siempre darte lo que pides, quieras y mandes ¿no es así?

Dio dos pasos, hasta que la figura de Lucy apareció delante de ella, el shock volvió a golpearla de inmediato, su respiración se agitó, provocando más placer en la mujer frente a ella.

—Dime, Lily ¿no fue extraño para ti, que de la nada, fuéramos tan buenas amigas?

— ¿Dónde está Lucy? –soltó temerosa de la respuesta.

—Ah, la maté, la verdad no sé dónde terminó y no me importa, sólo extraje todo lo que necesitaba de ella, y ya no servía sólo para dar problemas, así que la boté.

—Eres un…

—Adorable y encantador amante, lo sé, ve todo lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti, para que estemos juntos, dulzura, deberías agradecerlo, yo sí te cuento mis cosas, pero tu noviecito actual –chasqueó la lengua –ese sólo quiere tu hermoso cuerpo, yo, en cambio…

—No hables de lo que no sabes.

—Pero es que sí lo sé ¿no recuerdas todos mis buenos consejos? –Se encogió de hombros, con un semblante serio, pero después soltó una carcajada –la verdad, disfruté mucho hacer que el idiota de tu noviecito sospechara de Archer.

—Dime como sanar su herida –soltó.

—No ¿qué me darás a cambio si lo hago?

—Dejaré que te marches, y no le diré a mi padre.

—Vamos, Lily, si tu padre pudiese dar conmigo –negó –podría bailarle desnudo enfrente y ni así me atraparía.

—Dime como sanar a Scorpius.

—Fácil, te lo diré, con una condición.

—Habla.

—Vamos a la habitación, sé mía, y te lo diré.

—Ni loca –soltó.

—Una última vez, y los dejaré ser felices.

—Sebastian, estás siendo tan poco tú, que dejas a la vista las mentiras, te conozco ¿recuerdas cuantas veces me dijiste lo mismo en el pasado?

—Estabas tan desesperada porque no volviera a tocarte, que sólo tengo la necesidad de que te entregues a mí, como lo hacías con él, dime, Lily Luna ¿qué tenía él que yo jamás he tenido?

—Mi amor, sin duda alguna, Sebastian.

—Estás siendo cruel, ¿y así quieres salvarlo?

La pelirroja apretó las manos en puños, frustrada por todo aquello, estaba aterrada también, pero por alguna extraña razón, comprendía que ya no era aquella niñita, a la que él podía someter, Scorpius había logrado darle la confianza en sí misma que nadie más había podido en el pasado.

—Pide otra cosa –soltó.

—Ya sabes mi precio ¿Qué tan difícil es?

—No, por el contrario, es bastante fácil, puedo desnudarme en este momento, Sebastian, pero no estarás complacido, porque sólo podrás tener un cuerpo, inerte, frío, frígido, nunca me has provocado nada, salvo dolor y sufrimiento.

—Estás siendo una niñita mala –soltó enfadado –dime ¿recuerdas el castigo de ser insolente?

La mano en su garganta se cerró más, cortando un poco el paso de oxígeno a sus pulmones, abrió los ojos, asustada, el vago recuerdo de aquella vez, donde le escuchó decir que le gustaba un compañero del colegio, casi la había matado, si Ted y James no hubiesen entrado a guardar las escobas, sin duda lo habría conseguido.

—Bueno, puedo conformarme con tenerte de nuevo, pero –bajó la voz –si solo va a ser frígido, tendré que tenerte el resto de mis días, pequeña –besó su mejilla –te llevaré, y dejaré a ese que tiene tu amor, morir lentamente en agonía –cerró sus dedos un poco más entorno a la garganta de Lily –una herida con obsidiana maldita incrustada, jamás sana –sonrió.

La besó con brusquedad. —Has perdido el toque, Sebastian –se burló cuando la soltó –pero ahora no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, gracias por la ayuda.

—Solo, no vayas a decirlo ¿bien? –Dijo un varón a espaldas de Keller.

—Tranquilo, creo que en habilidades de magia tenebrosa, él no podrá contigo –sonrió.

—M—

Lily entró rápidamente a la habitación, trago saliva cuando vio a sus dos hermanos ahí, bastante frustrados mientras interrogaban a una despreocupada Audrey McLaggen.

—Lily ¿dónde?

—No importa, lo único que sé, es que la obsidiana sigue en su cuerpo, y no sanará si sigue ahí.

—Genial –soltó Albus –pero aun así, no podemos sacarla, está maldita, necesitamos a alguien que pueda con esto –soltó enfadado.

—Lucius Malfoy puede –soltó Audrey, encogiéndose de hombros.


	34. El Peor de Mis Recuerdos.

Lily observaba atenta a su padre, que estaba furioso por lo que había hecho, Sebastian había sido dejado en una celda de Azkaban a la cual no podían acceder, por magia tenebrosa que había sido empleada para evitar que escapara, y ella se negaba a decir quién le había ayudado a llevar ese plan acabo.

—Ya debería haber despertado –soltó Lily, desesperada.

—Él no va a despertar –soltó Albus, convencido.

—Suenas como a su padre –soltó James.

—Seamos honestos, si es verdad que la herida por sí sola, ve tus acciones y pensamientos, no podrá acceder, Scorpius es tan obstinado, que está evitando que pase a sus pensamientos, a sus recuerdos.

—Y ¿si te inducimos en su juicio por un dios oscuro o espejo humeante y le dices que sólo le deje echar un vistazo? –se burló James.

—Es una buena idea –soltó Harry Potter.

— ¿Lo dices en serio, o sólo te estás burlando de mí? –frunció el cejo el mayor de sus vástagos.

—Lo digo en serio, pero, Lily debería ser quien lo haga.

—Albus lo conoce mejor que yo.

—Pero Scorpius no lo ama, es más fácil que confíe en ti.

—No lo sé –musitó temerosa –él ha estado reacio a decirme cosas de sí mismo ¿y si eso lo enfada?

—Le ayudarías a dejar ese lugar, Lily.

—Cierto –le dio la razón a su padre.

A pesar de que el plan le parecía una locura, esperaron a que Draco Malfoy regresara, había ido a su casa a tomar una ducha y comer un poco, aprovechando la cantidad de visitas que tenía Scorpius, una vez que se le puso al tanto, fue hasta el hospital.

—Sigo diciendo, que deberíamos llevarlo a San Mungo, ahí posiblemente habrían hecho esto hace días –soltó James.

—No podemos moverlo así como así –soltó Draco –hay ciertos protocolos, y por la gravedad mágica de su salud, es mejor mantenerlo aquí, incluso, más seguro.

—Bien, entonces ¿qué opina de nuestro plan, señor Malfoy? –interrogó Albus, un poco nervioso.

—La mente de las personas es muy complicada, hace tiempo que no hablo con él, así que no sé cómo podría esto afectarle.

—Todos sabemos que él ama a Lily, más que nada, así que es la única que no corre peligro ahí.

—Pero… no sé ¿y si no lo encuentro?

—Piensa un poco como él, si estuvieses en su lugar ¿dónde estarías?

—Nunca he hecho una inducción de conciencia, así que será complicado y un poco peligroso ¿aun así estás segura de querer hacerlo?

—Estoy segura.

Draco Malfoy mostró el trozo de obsidiana que le habían quitado a Scorpius de la herida, aun así, ésta seguía avanzando en su infección, cubriéndole una parte cada vez más grande de su anatomía.

—No será agradable ¿bien?

Ella asintió a las palabras del padre de Scorpius, lo vio incrustar el fragmento, y una vez dentro de su piel, tuvo que meter su dedo a la herida, el tacto se sentía extraño, y un poco asqueroso; escuchó la voz a su alrededor y poco a poco, todo le daba vueltas de forma violenta.

—X—

Abrió los ojos, estaba recostada, o eso creía, la oscuridad era inmensa, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, inconsciente, giró en su propio eje, buscando un recoveco de luz, pero nada se veía, suspiró.

— ¡Scorpius! –lo nombró.

Una pequeña esfera de luz la cegó, le costó un momento acostumbrarse, así que le observó con atención ¿de dónde había salido?

—Scorpius ¿estás aquí? Cariño, soy yo, Lily.

Un llanto se escuchó, bajo, pero tan triste, que le dieron ganas de llorar, era el llanto de un niño, así que no podía ser de su novio, al menos no un Scorpius adulto.

—Scorpius, vine por ti, hemos descubierto que para que puedas volver, necesitas dejarlo pasar, ver cada uno de tus recuerdos, y…

—Por su puesto.

El llanto cesó, la luz se encendió, y lo vio, sentado en el suelo, recargado en una puerta, con las piernas flexionadas y sus brazos descansando en sus rodillas, con la cabeza agachada.

—Scorpius –soltó alegre.

—Sabía que lo intentarías, pero no sabía cuánto te tomaría tomar su aspecto –soltó, con una mirada de odio y desprecio en la voz –era lógico que tomaras su aspecto, jamás podría dañarla a ella, prefiero morir, antes de hacerle daño alguno, así que felicidades, no va a funcionarte de cualquier manera.

—Cariño…

—Muy convincente, pero no, no pasarás, nada de mi vida te incumbe, no eres nada ni nadie para juzgar mi vida, márchate, que sin importar que tengas su rostro, no confiaré en ti.

Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Lily, las palabras del chico eran bastante agridulces, por saber que jamás la lastimaría, y la confirmación que no confiaba en ella, ni en una réplica o lo que fuera.

—No sé quién te ha estado visitando, Scor, pero tienes que dejarlo ver, si no eres su enemigo, no tiene por qué retenerte más.

—Yo no soy tu enemigo, has visto gran parte de mis recuerdos, sin permiso, pero ahora comprendí que soy yo quien te mantiene aquí, no al revés, si quieres volver a donde perteneces, tendrás que marcharte sin ver nada más ¿lo comprendes?

El llanto volvió a escucharse, detrás de la puerta donde él estaba recargado, al escucharlo, recargó la cabeza en la madera, mirando hacia arriba, su semblante también cambió.

—Entonces, te llevaré por el recorrido –la pelirroja se sobresaltó, al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas.

Scorpius regresó su vista hasta la pelirroja, atemorizada, la mirada de Rose Weasley era bastante cruel, sacó una pequeña daga, y la levantó, con la intención de apuñalar a Lily.

— ¡Scorpius! –chilló, lo sujetó para que no cayera al suelo.

Un segundo después, Lily estaba de pie en un amplio jardín, no lo reconoció, Scorpius no estaba y tampoco Rose, observó a su alrededor, una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes estaba de pie cerca de ella, viendo en su dirección, sabía que no podía verla, estaba en un recuerdo de Scorpius, así que se giró.

En un pequeño arbusto, se alcanzaba a ver una pequeña melena rubia, que se asomaba de la forma poco discreta que podía existir, pero típica en los niños.

— ¿Dónde estará Scorpius? No lo encuentro –soltó, con una enorme sonrisa.

El niño rió entre el arbusto, siendo más evidente, mientras la mujer fingía seguir buscándolo, no pasó mucho, hasta que salió de su escondite, “asustando” a su madre.

—Ahí estabas –habló en un tono dulce y tranquilo –que bueno que saliste, o no te habría encontrado nunca, eres bueno escondiéndote.

—Yo jamás me escondería mucho tiempo de ti, mami, te amo –lo abrazó.

—Y yo a ti, Scorpius –lo estrujó, besando la parte superior de su cabeza –no importa lo que pase, siempre voy a amarte.

—Papá dice que un día vas a dejarnos, pero no te vayas ¿sí? Quédate conmigo toda mi vida.

—Siempre voy a estar contigo toda tu vida, cariño –lo alejó un poco –siempre estoy junto a ti, aunque no me veas, porque estoy aquí –colocó la palma de su mano en el pecho del niño, señalando su corazón.

El recuerdo cambió de forma brusca, mareándola un poco, estaba en el suelo, recostada cuando unos pasos se escucharon a sus espaldas, un Draco Malfoy más joven avanzaba hasta ella con semblante serio, deteniéndose delante de un niño; del pequeño Scorpius.

—Deja de llorar, Scorpius –le pidió, en un tono suave, aunque para un niño, era difícil de distinguirlo entre seriedad y suavidad.

—Ellos dicen que…

—No debería interesarte lo que dicen –se acuclilló, para quedar a su altura –eso no es verdad.

—Papá ¿es verdad que soy hijo de Voldemort? –Las lágrimas cayeron con más intensidad –eso quiere decir que realmente tú, no eres mi papá.

—Ellos sólo lo dicen para lastimarte, y los estás dejando –colocó sus manos en sus hombros –tú eres mi hijo, Scorpius, mío y de Astoria, y jamás te mentiría al respecto.

—Entonces ¿también mintieron cuando dijeron que mi nacimiento provocó que mi madre enfermara al grado que un día moriría?

—Tu madre un día morirá, Scorpius, al igual que yo.

—Pero, los magos vivimos muchos años más que los muggles ¿no es cierto? –se ilusionó por un momento.

—Es cierto, aun así, tu madre quizá no viva tanto, hijo.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Si mamá muere, tú también lo harás? ¿Vas a dejarme solo también?

—Yo nunca voy a dejarte solo, Scorpius, sin importar cuanto lleguemos a chocar en caracteres, siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, en el momento que me necesites, estaré ahí, sin importar cuanto tiempo tengas sin hablarme, tú, y tu madre, son todo lo que tengo, y a ti, en específico, te amo, hijo –Lily notó como las palabras le costaron más de lo que debería decirlas, las sentía, porque se le notaban en los ojos, en la postura, en todo, pero Draco no estaba acostumbrado a ser tan expresivo con los demás –haría cualquier cosa por ti, por tu bienestar.

—Papá, nunca vayas a dejarme –pidió, haciendo sonreír al mayor.

—Te lo juro, Scorpius, jamás voy a dejarte.

Lily sonrió, aquello le pareció incluso más tierno que el recuerdo pasado de la madre de Scorpius, y es que estaba tan acostumbrada a pensar que el amor de la madre era incluso más que el del padre, y a veces, ellos podían sorprender, amando de forma incondicional a sus hijos, y siendo capaces de todo lo que una madre es capaz de hacer por ellos.

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar, Scorpius de diez años estaba delante de ella, mirando a través de la ventana de los Sortilegios Weasley, sus ojos grises brillaban ante la emoción, se giró para ir hasta la puerta, topándose con un par de niños mayores que él, así que se detuvo un momento, esperando a que entraran o se fueran.

—Dime ¿no pensabas entrar, o sí, Malfoy? –se burló uno de ellos, que Lily no reconoció.

—Y-Yo… sí, mi madre me dio unos galeones para comprar algo, siempre he querido…

—Deberías saber que la tienda es de uno de los hermanos Weasley –dieron un paso hasta él –héroes de guerra, y tú ¿realmente piensas entrar? Cuando tu padre es Voldemort, que valentía, a pesar de ser vencido, fuiste criado por unos asquerosos mortífagos, los Malfoy como tú, son basura.

El pequeño Scorpius se cubrió la cabeza y se agachó, para que los golpes no dieran en algunas zonas de su cuerpo, mientras los demás reían divertidos porque estaban “luchando” contra el hijo de Voldemort, igual que lo había hecho Harry Potter y sus brillantes amigos en el pasado.

—Oigan, ya déjenlo –soltó alguien desde la puerta –sino se calman, le diré a mi tío George.

Rose Weasley se abrió paso entre los niños, para ayudar a la víctima de esos grandulones, su cara de asco y desagrado fue clara cuando vio que se trataba de Scorpius, retrocedió, quitando la mano que había ofrecido, y observando al niño detrás de ella.

—Alguien va a verlos y regañarlos, así que deberían llevarse a la escoria Riddle a un lugar más privado, y tú –soltó con desprecio a Scorpius –ni se te ocurra entrar a la tienda de mi familia, o haré que te echen, asesino.

—Yo no soy ningún asesino –bramó Scorpius.

—Pues eso no es lo que se dicen –levantó la vista, así que el rubio hizo lo mismo, Astoria Malfoy estaba de lado, distraída por un par de brujas, evitando que viera hacia su hijo –tu madre luce asquerosa, como un inferí –los demás rieron a sus espaldas –ya ves, cómo si eres un asesino, al nacer tú, su vida comenzó a apagarse, escuché a mamá decir, que mientras más fuerzas adquieras y más crezcas, matarás más rápido a tu madre.

—Yo no…

—Llévenlo a otro lado, o la inferí de su madre notará que lo golpean.

Lily perdió de vista a su prima Rose, cuando todo cambió, esta vez, no era un pequeño Scorpius el que estaba frente a ella, sino un Scorpius de quizás 17 o 18 años, su cuerpo no estaba tan trabajado como ahora, aunque sí un poco.

—Eres sólo un niño –soltó una mujer divertida.

—Audrey me dijo que usted me ayudaría con eso –murmuró, en un tono tan extraño, que le hacía dudar que fuese el mismo del que se enamoró.

—Espero que ella no esté haciendo esto con mi esposo, o tu padre –soltó divertida.

—Lo dudo mucho –admitió en ese mismo tono –yo sólo quiero que me ayude, verá, soy…

—A ninguna mujer le importas tú, niño –sonrió, llevando el whisky a sus boca –entiende eso de las mujeres, ellas sólo quieren ser el centro del universo, de su pareja, del hombre que las corteja, no les interesa como se sientan ellos ni que piensen, nada, mientras las hagas sentir importantes, van a darte todo lo que pidas, desde lo que quieres y tienen entre las piernas, hasta su dinero y amor.

—Si me dan su amor…

—No –informó –ellas van a darte su amor, porque las atiendes, sexual y las engrandeces, en cuanto las comiences a aburrir contigo, te dejarán.

—Ya, bien, entonces ¿va a decirme qué hacer?

—Es mejor la práctica que la teoría –sonrió –ven aquí, chico.

La mueca de asco de Lily fue clara, al ver a esa mujer de al menos 40 años besando a un joven, aunque la edad era distinta, no veía mucha diferencia entre lo que le había pasado con Sebastian, a lo que Scorpius hacía con esa mujer asquerosa.

El recuerdo volvió a cambiar, de nuevo era esa mujer, con el rostro sudado y rojo, mientras Scorpius arremetía en su interior, la mujer gemía de forma escandalosa, mientras rasguñaba la espalda del rubio, la hizo terminar, pero él no lo logró, simplemente salió de ella, frustrado.

—Te estás volviendo muy bueno en esto, Scorpius –lo elogió –si quieres más práctica, puedo presentarte a chicas de tu edad, o incluso más jóvenes, e inexpertas.

—No me interesan más jóvenes que yo –soltó.

—Entonces, por eso entiendo que…

—No, tengo 17, soy mayor de edad, me interesan mujeres de mi edad, que puedan decidir si quieren o no estar conmigo, las menores, pueden quedarse y adquirir experiencia con chicos de su edad.

—Bien –aceptó –tengo unas sobrinas de 19, supongo que esas estarán bien, también van a saber guiarte.

—Me parece bien –contestó en un tono ausente.

—X—

Scorpius se puso de pie de inmediato, la observó preocupado, estaba llorando, y sabía que la habían llevado de paseo por algunas de sus memorias, sino es que por todas, y eso le preocupaba, una cosa era que le dijera que no era un buen tipo, y otra que ella viera cada una de sus memorias.

—Ya ¿vas a dejarme entrar a esa puerta? –soltó Rose, a sus espaldas.

—Ni lo sueñes, hay más de donde puedes elegir y no has entrado –soltó enfadado –Lily… ¿estás bien?

—Sí –soltó distante.

— ¿Algo de lo que viste te hizo cambiar de idea sobre lo que sientes por mí?

—Ah, vaya que sí –se burló Rose.

—Cállate –soltó enfadado –Lily…

—Te diré por ella, que en todos tus recuerdos, no hay ninguno de ella, ninguno bueno, al menos –sonrió Rose.

— ¿Qué? –frunció el ceño.

—Ni uno solo –musitó Lily –en todos ellos, no hay diferencia entre Rose y yo, Scorpius ¿cómo puedes amar tanto a una y odiar a la otra? Si lo único que hice por años fue hacerte sentir más y más invisible.

Lily rompió en llanto, de una forma tan incontrolable y lastimera, que se asemejaba al del niño detrás de la puerta que tanto atesoraba Scorpius.

—Eso no es cierto, cariño –la sujetó de las mejillas, obligándola a verlo.

—Lo es, claro que lo es, Scorpius –sollozó –yo hice que cada vez creciera más y más esa sensación de que no mereces ser amado –intentó alejarse –me odio en este momento por haberte hecho sentir así…

—Tú no tienes la culpa de que ya estuviese jodido, Lily –sonrió –te amo, porque eres dulce, inteligente y divertida, Albus lo dijo, fui yo, cuando decidí ser lo que soy o fui, que alejé toda posibilidad de que te fijaras en mí, era obvio, que con lo que te pasó, tenías tu propio lugar mental en el que estabas a salvo, y no es tu culpa que yo no fuese parte de eso.

—Quiero saberlo todo de ti –musitó –y no, eso no me hará dejar de amarte, sino todo lo contrario.

—Eso dices, pero no es cierto.

—Entonces, pruébame.

—Cariño ¿aquí? –bromeó el rubio.

—Eres un idiota, Scor –soltó con una débil risa.

—Ven –extendió su mano y Lily la tomó sin dudarlo un momento –vamos al peor de mis recuerdos.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que el llanto fuese más fuerte, todo se movió, y ni siquiera había entrado por la puerta, sin embargo, vio a un chico corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo de Hogwarts, con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

Abrió la puerta, emocionado, feliz, con un trozo de pergamino en la mano, que llamó su atención, era su letra.

—Lily –la nombro –soy yo, Scorpius Malfoy, el mejor amigo de tu hermano Albus, recibí tu pergamino, y me alegra que quieras ser mi amiga, hoy he recibido una mala noticia de casa, pero tu pergamino me ha hecho feliz.

La pelirroja contuvo el aliento, no recordaba aquello ¿realmente había pasado?

Su respuesta se vio contestada un momento después, cuando la risa de algunas personas, él se giró, algunos alumnos mayores cerraron la puerta del despacho que había sido del Profesor Snape y que ya nadie ocupaba.

—Ah, que dulce, realmente creíste que mi prima vendría ¿no es así, pervertido? –Lo empujó –a ella le produces tanto asco como al resto de los demás, sólo mírate, eres tan débil y llorón, incluso tu padre tiene que estar avergonzado de ti, ah, y tu padre adoptivo también.

Algunos de los chicos le apuntaron con sus varitas cuando intentó atacar a Rose, que iba acompañada de Polly Chapman, que reía a carcajadas por la mirada asustada del rubio.

—Nadie va a amarte jamás, Scorpius –soltó Polly –Rose tiene razón, eres un perdedor, ni siquiera tienes el mismo potencial mágico que tu padre, Voldemort, pero heredaste la cobardía de _tu padre Draco, _eres patético, eres incapaz de provocar ese sentimiento tan puro y poderoso en alguien –sonrió –sólo un imbécil se enamoraría de ti.

—Incluso a mi primo Albus le provocas asco –soltó Rose divertida –es tu amigo, porque hicimos una apuesta, pero no por otra cosa.

—Nadie quiere ser tu amigo –soltaron a coro los demás.

Lily desvió la vista al ver como los demás lo golpeaban, la risa de los presentes era insoportable, cruel, mientras lo atacaban, cuando se hicieron hacia atrás, la joven pudo ver lo que habían estado haciendo.

Lo habían desnudado.

No conforme con eso, le habían quitado todo el cabello con magia, y usado hechizos algo avanzados en él, dejándolo con un aspecto asqueroso y como de reptil.

—Aguamenti –murmuraron al menos cinco chicos, guiados por Rose, y lo mojaron, mientras reían.

—Ahora sí, eres idéntico a tu verdadero padre.

Lily contuvo todo lo que pudo el llanto, impotente de no haber estado ahí, de no haber podido hacer nada, o brindarle su amistad realmente, el pergamino que Lily vio sobre el piso, no era el que tenía su letra, sino una más uniforme y elegante.

_Scorpius, lamento informarte esto por lechuza._

_Pero tu madre murió esta mañana, tu padre no ha tenido cabeza para nada desde que ocurrió, pasaré por ti a primera hora, por favor, no le digas a nadie._

El chico de 13 años se quedó en posición fetal, llorando desconsoladamente, mientras la furia de Lily invadía todo su cuerpo, quería gritar, tirarlo todo, quemarlo, si fuese necesario, para volcar toda la ira que la estaba consumiendo; observó al chico junto a ella, observando con tanto dolor aquella escena, ahora lo comprendía, la razón por la que no quería contarle, la humillación, el dolor, su madre había muerto ese día, y no conforme con eso, Rose y sus amigos, le habían “recordado” que nadie más en el mundo lo amaría de nuevo.

La puerta se volvió a abrir, la joven estaba lista para odiar a alguien más, una melena castaña se asomó al lugar, Lily supuso que le llamó la atención el llanto, o algo así, los ojos azules de Jarvis perdieron de inmediato el brillo fanfarrón, entró apresurado a auxiliar al chico que desconocía.

—Oye ¿quién te hizo esto? –Preguntó, ayudándolo a sentarse.

Whisp se quitó la túnica, la bufanda y los guantes y se los puso al chico, se sentó sobre el suelo para contemplarlo, ya que al parecer no pensaba hablar.

—Soy Jarvis, Whisp –completó.

—Sé quién eres, te crees fabuloso, te das el lujo de despreciar a las chicas y no eres amigo de nadie que esté fuera de las ligas, si para ti no es popular, para nadie lo es.

—No sabía que me tenías en tan mal lugar, Scorpius.

Lily sonrió, ahí estaba esa calidad humana que siempre mostraba el castaño, y al parecer, jamás la decepcionaría.

—No vengas a hacerte el agradable conmigo, sé que no te caigo bien.

—La verdad, es que me enfoco en otras cosas, contrario de lo que crees, no voy catalogando a la gente, simplemente me enfoco en lo que me interesa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me interesa saber ¿qué rayos te pasó?

—Unos estudiantes me gastaron una broma, me dejaron luciendo como mi padre ¿no lo has visto?

—Tu padre es un empresario, rubio y fastidioso, normalmente luces muy parecido a él físicamente, ahora, no te encuentro parecido alguno con él ¿intentas jugarme una jugarreta?

Scorpius se cubrió el rostro y sollozó, en un segundo, estaba llorando, de nuevo aquel sonido desgarrador, sin importarle un bledo que alguien más estuviese enfrente de él, ya lo habían humillado lo suficiente como para que eso le importara.

—Vayamos a la enfermería, ven –se puso de pie de una forma ágil y grácil y le extendió la mano.

Lily observó a Scorpius aceptar el gesto, el castaño lo cuidó hasta llegar a la enfermería, y estando ahí, se quedó con él, charlando de algunas cosas, del éxito del castaño con las chicas, y las personas en general, riendo, diciendo chistes, hasta que se quedó dormido.

Jarvis Whisp no se fue de la enfermería hasta que Scorpius la abandonó con su abuela Narcissa Malfoy.

—Quizá para ti no sea la gran cosa –murmuró Scorpius, dolido.

—Lo lamento –volvió a disculparse con él –yo… nunca recibí ninguna nota tuya.

—Lo sé, Rose interceptó el mensaje que te envié.

—Ahora comprendo muchas cosas –aceptó.

—Ahora te gusta más Jarvis ¿no es cierto?

Lily sonrió; cuando había ido con el castaño, y preguntó cómo se habían hecho amigos, pensó que no le quería decir por alguna clase de venganza, ahora, al saber que su amistad, había nacido por algo tan cruel, comprendió todo.

—Scorpius –Lily se giró hasta él, sorprendiéndolo por la brusquedad.

—Sí, pelirroja.

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta, y responde con honestidad ¿bien?

—Claro ¿qué ocurre?

—Dime ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –preguntó, sorprendiéndolo.


	35. Emboscada.

No hubo respuesta, el chico se quedó de pie, observándola con esa mirada y gesto indescifrable, tan típico en su familia, así que rogó porque cuando despertara, no recordara esa proposición tan estúpida, era obvio que él sólo había hecho esa pregunta porque creyó que moriría, pero de tener una vida por delante —la cuál ahora tendría— no hubiese formulado.

Una pequeña gota de esperanza fluía en ella, y supo que su rostro, su lenguaje corporal, lo demostraba, aun así, él no contestaba, apretó sus manos un poco más, haciendo que ella sonriera.

—No, Lily.

Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo, y aunque le costó demasiado, contuvo el llanto, la decepción la camufló con una sonrisa comprensiva y asintió.

—Tienes que irte –soltó Rose, a espaldas de Lily –ha sido un placer tenerte aquí, pero, adiós –el sonido de un chasquido de dedos fue lo último que Lily escuchó.

En momento, sostenía las manos de su novio, y al otro, sintió un golpe espantoso en la espalda, escuchó las voces preocupadas de sus padres y sus hermanos, y las manos gentiles de alguien sostenerla.

— ¿Todo bien? ¿Pudiste dar con él?

—Sí –sonrió –todo bien, al parecer, despertará pronto, o eso quiero creer.

—Gracias por hacer esto, Lily –murmuró Draco Malfoy.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, señor Malfoy, amo a su hijo, después de todo, y no creo que eso cambie, al menos no pronto –intentó bromear.

Observó al chico, recostado en la cama, aún inconsciente, les sonrió a los presentes y se disculpó diciendo que iría al baño, nadie dijo nada, así que salió en un andar calmado.

Observó su rostro en el espejo, se sentía decepcionada, y tonta, sobretodo lo último ¿cómo fue tan estúpida para proponerle matrimonio? él jamás había hablado de eso, no que pudiese recordar, aun sonaba en su mente la gran lista que éste tenía, y si ni siquiera vivían juntos ¿qué le hacía pensar que él quería casarse con ella?

Se lavó las manos, se mojó el rostro para quitar esa expresión y volver con los demás, se detuvo en la puerta, cuando se encontró con su hermano James, esperando por ella con brazos cruzados.

—Dime ¿qué es lo que te tiene así? ¿Realmente todo va bien con Scorpius? –avanzó hasta ella.

—Todo bien con él, James –soltó en tono cansado.

—De acuerdo ¿y contigo? –avanzó hasta ella.

—Todo perfecto ¿por qué? –frunció el cejo.

—Lily, te conozco, sé que algo no anda bien contigo ¿qué pasó ahí?

—Le propuse matrimonio a Scorpius.

— ¿Y ya te arrepentiste tan pronto? –soltó divertido.

—Él dijo que no.

Los ojos avellanas de James se hicieron más comprensivos, extendió los brazos, y ella lo abrazó tan fuerte como podía, se quedaron así, hasta que se sintió un poco más tranquila.

—Oye ¿sabes dónde trabaja Rose?

—Sí ¿por?

—Necesito que me lleves ahí, y me dejes.

—No voy a dejarte sola, no con Sebastian rondándote.

—Lo que tengo que tratar con Rose, no es algo tranquilo, haré un alboroto, y si no quieres avergonzarte…

—Lily, he sido tu hermano demasiado tiempo, ya no sé lo que es avergonzarme –ella sonrió divertida.

—X—

Rose Weasley estaba bastante ocupada en su trabajo, no tenía tiempo para nada, pero ahí estaba siendo interrumpida por un suave y tierno carraspeo, observó a su prima, tranquila, como siempre, con ese aire dulce y tierno.

—Hola, Lily, no tengo tiempo ¿podemos vernos en otro momento?

—Ah, no tomará mucho tiempo, Rosie –soltó alegre.

—Bien, entonces, dime.

Las manos de Lily se posaron en el escritorio, un segundo después, todos los papeles sobre este, volaron por los aires, para comenzar a incendiarse, solamente los papeles.

— ¡Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, Lily Luna! –chilló colérica, saliendo detrás de su escritorio hasta su prima.

—Esto es lo menos que mereces –soltó Lily, en un tono más enérgico, perdiendo toda simpatía, sus ojos brillando en decepción pura.

—No comprendo lo que quieres decir ¿puedes ser más específica? ¿Qué diablos te hice para que vengas a mi trabajo a comportarte como una maldita loca?

—A mí, claramente nada –avanzó hasta su prima –pero sé lo que le hiciste a Scorpius, y créeme, que eso…

—Ah, ya veo –sonrió –es tan poco hombre que tuvo que enviarte a ti, a enfrentar sus problemas –negó –éramos niños, que lo supere.

—No –negó la joven –él claramente era un niño, tú, por el contrario, eras algo peor que un monstruo, por el contrario, tú pareces la hija de Voldemort, porque careces de…

La tomó desprevenida por completo, la bofetada que Rose le había dado había sido bastante fuerte, los ojos olivo de Lily se llenaron de una ira que no podía contener, así que fue hasta su prima, y le soltó un golpe, después otro, antes de que la otra chica la esquivara.

Había un viejo dicho muggle que decía, quien pega primero, pega dos veces, y fue lo único que Lily logró, porque cuando menos se dio cuenta, tenía a Rose a horcajadas sobre ella, golpeándola, hasta que logró sujetar su cabello, para quitarla de encima, pero aun así, el triunfo no le duró mucho, un puñetazo a la boca del estómago y otro al costado la sofocaron de inmediato.

— ¡Es que se han vuelto locas! –exclamó James.

—Tu hermana que vino aquí, a agredirme, no comencé yo.

— ¡Tú me abofeteaste primero! –soltó Lily, a como pudo.

— ¡Dijiste que soy hija de Voldemort, maldita loca!

Intentó ir de nuevo hasta su prima para golpearla, pero James la sujetó de la cintura, alejándola de su hermana, observó a ambas con desaprobación, lo siguiente que las mujeres enfocaron, fue a la ministro de magia, Hermione Weasley, cruzada de brazos, observando el escándalo de su hija y sobrina.

—Puedo explicarlo –soltó rápidamente Rose –por favor, ministra…

—Rose, Lily, mi oficina ahora mismo.

—No –soltó la hija menor de los Potter, observando el gran público que tenía presenciando eso.

—Estás desobedeciendo una orden de la ministra –soltó Hermione.

—Ya lo sé, pero, quiero que sepan todos, la razón por la que vine aquí, a comportarme _“como una loca” _–negó –tu hija, junto con sus compañeros en el colegio, humillaron a Scorpius Malfoy.

La mirada de Hermione Weasley se posó en su hija, que seguía enfadada, con el cabello completamente alborotado, pero no se inmutó por la actitud de su madre.

—Eran unos niños, Lily, deberías dejarlo en el pasado.

—Ah, claro ¿dejar en el pasado? –Negó –encerró a Scorpius en el que solía ser el despacho del profesor Snape, hizo que sus amigos lo golpearan, después ella se unió, le dijo que su madre era un inferí –la voz se le quebró –y no conforme con eso, le dijo que había sido su culpa, que él había matado a su propia madre, que lo había escuchado de ti.

La gente detrás de Hermione comenzó a susurrar al respecto, la castaña bajó la mirada un instante y después observó a su hija.

—Entonces es cierto –negó Lily –supongo que también le dijiste que Astoria Malfoy procreó con Voldemort a Scorpius ¿no es así? –Bufó –supongo que esa crueldad salió de tu boca, tía ¿o ministra?

—Era un asunto confidencial –soltó Hermione.

—Lo dudo –soltó mezquina Lily –cuando tú y papá tratan cosas confidenciales, no lo hacen donde alguno de nosotros podamos escuchar, lo dijiste con toda la intención, tía.

La pelirroja avanzó hasta Hermione, con una mueca de decepción aún más grande, negó y apretó las manos en puños, golpear a la ministro de magia la llevaría a Azkaban.

—Felicidades, hiciste la vida de un niño inocente un infierno, hiciste que tu hija –se mordió el labio, conteniendo el llanto –te vengaste muy bien de los Malfoy por llamarte Sangre Sucia durante años, desgraciadamente, quebraste el alma de un niño pequeño, que no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Lily –intentó la mujer.

—Ya, no importa –se burló –la familia de mi madre jamás ha tenido esa clase de prejuicios, te aceptó en su casa, en su familia, y tú, eres igual o peor que los Black, que lástima ser tu sobrina.

—Lily –la reprendió James.

—Ya, a la mierda.

La mano de Lily se estampó en la mejilla de su tía, se abrió paso entre la gente y salió con un montón de sentimientos encontrados, James soltó a su prima, y salió corriendo detrás de su hermanita, de haber sabido que haría tremendo escándalo, le había aconsejado hacer eso de otra manera; bueno, él no estaba muy seguro de como hubiese actuado si alguien le hubiese hecho algo así a Elisheva.

—M—

Ginny Potter avanzó rápido hasta su hija en cuanto la vio entrar a la habitación de hospital, Draco Malfoy borró la sonrisa, para colocar su mueca impermeable.

—Cariño ¿qué pasó?

—Lily se agarró a golpes con Rose –informó James –hubiese sido entretenido, si no estuviesen como locas las dos.

La mirada castaña de Ginny se posó en su hijo, con una clara advertencia, de que una broma más, y las pagaría, así que el varón se quedó callado, avanzando a una esquina del lugar, mirando los cuadros.

—Nunca he tenido esa clase de problemas contigo, Lily, y ahora que eres una adulta…

—Lo lamento, mamá, pero no podía quedarme calmada, alguien tenía que hacer algo al respecto –soltó decidida –y sé que Scorpius es demasiado caballero como para golpear a una mujer.

La información hizo que Draco tomara interés en aquello, así que a Lily no le quedó de otra más que informar al hombre de lo que le había pasado a su hijo.

—M—

La joven había vuelto al trabajo, obligada por sus padres y el señor Malfoy, Scorpius no había mostrado ningún cambio, y por mucho que quisiera permanecer junto a él, no podía.

—Ya vi que amas tanto el trabajo que no te asomas a la algarabía –se burló Albus, avanzando hasta su escritorio.

—No es que lo ame –se encogió de hombros –pero el trabajo siempre ha sido mi salvavidas, bueno más o menos –sonrió.

—Lo sé, cuando comenzaste a salir con él, no necesitabas más ¿no es cierto? –sonrió.

—No sé qué va a ser de mí si no despierta –soltó desesperada –Albus –negó –dime ¿realmente crees que conviví con él en su subconsciente?

—Sí, hay posibilidades ¿qué pasó ahí que te tiene así?

—Le propuse matrimonio –se encogió de hombros.

—Debió ser el hombre más feliz, no sé porque no despertó en cuanto terminaste la pregunta.

—Quizá porque me dijo que no –suspiró –dime ¿qué demonios pasa afuera? –se quejó con todo el alboroto.

—Bueno…

Su hermano no alcanzó a informarle, antes de que todos los flashes la cegaran, ni siquiera se giró, sólo oía un alboroto, pero no entendía ni veía nada, se agachó un poco, fue manera de que pudo recuperar la vista.

—Señorita Potter ¿qué tiene que decir sobre la renuncia de su tía Hermione Weasley de su puesto de ministra?

—Lily, Lily ¿esta fue una estrategia para que su padre fuese considerado para el puesto?

Todo aquello era un caos, se puso de pie, salió detrás de su escritorio y avanzó hasta la puerta, sin prestar atención a las preguntas que le hacían.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie en el atrio de ministerio, así que Lily se acercó a él, aunque los reporteros la seguían, no les prestó atención, se quedó junto al hombre.

—Dígame ¿me he perdido de algo? –lo cuestionó.

—Su tía _renunció _esta mañana, todos suponen que su padre será el siguiente ministro ¿algo más? –la observó.

—Ah, algo que me interese.

—Scorpius aún no reacciona –se giró hacia la fuente.

—Pero ¿no se supone que tendría que estar mejor ahora?

—La herida está casi sana –admitió –pero no hay cambio alguno, me temo que quizá fue atacado de alguna otra manera.

—Lo dudo, él me lo hubiese dicho –suspiró.

—Gracias por lo que hizo por él.

—Amo a su hijo, señor Malfoy, no lo dude.

—X—

La Madriguera era un caos total, pero se quedaron callados cuando ella llegó, Rose quiso brincarle encima de nuevo, pero Albus se interpuso entre ambas, mientras que Dominique se colocaba junto a Lily, con un ceño fruncido.

—Todo es su culpa –soltó Rose.

—No, todo fue tu culpa, aprende a hacerte responsable de tus actos, Rose Weasley –soltó Victoire, con aquel acento francés más falso cada vez.

—Tú ni te metas –soltó la aludida –además, ella no tenía por qué hacer personal mis problemas con su noviecito patético.

—Fuiste cruel con una persona, Rose, no pretendas que viniera él a ponerte en tu lugar, después lo acusarían de algo –soltó Albus.

—Tú no te metas –lo señaló.

—Es mi hermana y mi mejor amigo, claro que me meto, no sé qué rayos te pasó.

—Sí, bueno, entonces, nuestros problemas no tenían que hacer que destituyeran a mi madre de su puesto –bramó.

—Pero ¿no ella renunció? –cuestionó Lily.

—Fue una consideración –respondió Hermione –en realidad me echaron, pero dejaron que las personas creyeran que dimití.

—Bueno, tía Hermione, diría que lo lamento mucho, pero realmente, comienzo a pensar que no quiero a un ministro como usted.

— ¡Lily! –Bramó la abuela Molly –no seas grosera.

—No, grosero es lo que ella hizo, y no sé, pienso que sabía cómo Rose torturaba a Scorpius y no hizo nada.

—Mi madre no lo sabía –soltó Rose.

—Bueno, al menos algo bueno –se encogió de hombros Lily.

—Lo que tu hiciste no fue mejor –soltó Rose –ir corriendo con los Malfoy para que hicieran presión.

—Yo sólo le comenté al señor Malfoy cómo torturabas a su hijo –soltó enfadada –con la información que tu madre despreocupadamente iba escupiendo por ahí.

—Todos cometemos errores, Lily –soltó Ron –lo que ocurrió con el chico es lamentable, pero no todos somos perfectos, como tu padre, tu madre y tú.

—Oh, vamos, tío Ron –soltó Lily –si hubiese sido Scorpius diciéndole a Rose que ella era hija de Voldemort, siendo honestos ¿qué hubiese hecho usted al respecto?

El hombre se quedó callado, no podía discutir, desde ese punto de vista, la joven tenía razón, él incluso hubiese usado sus influencias con Hermione para hacer caer a quien fuese.

—Ah, bueno, ya que dejamos claro que no es asunto de ser perfectos ¿puedo irme? Digo, si prepararon esta emboscada para que me disculpara por algo, no lo lograrán.

—Sólo espero que el karma no se te regrese, Lilu –sonrió Rose.

Lily rodó los ojos, con lo mucho que odiaba que la gente le llamara Lilu, no era una maldita retrasada, ni una cría para que ese nefasto sobrenombre.

—Quizás por las cosas que he hecho –aceptó –pero no por ser cruel con un niño indefenso, que sólo quería amigos.

Se dio media vuelta, escoltada por su hermano y salió al patio, no esperaba que su pelea con Rose escalara tanto, que sus padres no estuvieran en la reunión, hacía que se sintiera ansiosa.

—Alby ¿dónde están papá y mamá? –cuestionó.

—Papá, tratando de que lo quiten de los considerados para el puesto, mamá, cuidando de Scorpius, mientras el señor Malfoy se encarga de unas cosas.

—Iré a relevarla, no creo que sea su papel, aunque le duela a Draco Malfoy, ella eligió a papá, y su hijo, es mi novio.

Albus no dijo nada, la acompañó hasta el hospital, y se quedó con ella después de contarle a su madre lo ocurrido en la Madriguera, para sorpresa de Lily; ella prefirió quedarse al margen, normalmente era bastante imparcial, pero debía tener una opinión controversial, para mantenerse de aquella manera.

—Los veré después, descansen –sonrió la mujer y salió del lugar.

—M—

La música del lugar la estaba poniendo de muy mal humor, así que sin más que perder, subió a la oficina de Jarvis, que se sorprendió por la repentina entrada de la pelirroja, por fortuna, estaba solo.

—Vaya milagro –sonrió.

—No has ido a verlo –murmuró, tambaleándose un poco.

—De hecho, sí, he ido a verlo, he estado algunas horas por la mañana.

—Nadie me lo ha comentado –hizo una mueca.

—A mí sí me dijo Draco lo que hiciste por él.

—Te lo contó, así que ahora sabes que sé cómo se hicieron amigos ¿no? –Le sonrió –eres un hombre maravilloso, Jarvis.

—Yo creo que cualquier persona haría lo mismo.

—Tú lo has dicho, una persona, un ser humano, pero uno con buenos sentimientos –sonrió –como tú.

—Algo me dice que no estás aquí para felicitarme por mi alto código moral –se burló –dime, pelirroja ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—El hospital nos ha dicho que no es necesario permanecer a un lado de Scorpius, casi nos echaron, que ellos se pondrían en contacto con nosotros si algo ocurría con él.

—Así que eso te trajo a embriagarte ¿no? –Negó divertido –las cosas con Scorpius mejorarán, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—Estoy esperando eso, la verdad –observó al castaño –le propuse matrimonio ¿sabías? –sonrió.

—Vaya, tiene que ser el primero en querer despertar, en ese caso.

—Quizá no lo hace por esa razón –se encogió de hombros –me rechazó.

—Pero ¿por qué haría eso? –Frunció el ceño.

—No tengo la menor idea, para ser honesta, sólo dijo que no, no me molesta, sólo espero poder tener la normalidad que solíamos tener antes de que todo esto pasara.

—Ya verás que así será, no te preocupes por nada, Lily.

—Supongo que tienes razón, iré a casa ¿te molesta si uso tu chimenea?

—Para nada, mi chimenea es tu chimenea –le hizo un ademán para que la usara.

La joven pelirroja se puso de pie, sosteniéndose del escritorio a causa del mareo por levantarse tan rápido, arrojó los polvos flu, y de inmediato fue comida por las llamas verdes, el rostro serio y pensativo de Jarvis fue lo último que vio, así que una angustia se apoderó de ella, el joven, conocía aspectos que incluso Albus no sabía de Scorpius, así que por esa actitud, algo le decía que las cosas no serían tan buenas como ella esperaba que fueran.

Las semanas avanzaron, cada una de ellas, sin noticias de Scorpius, llamando para cerciorarse, yendo al lugar para que se lo dijeran de cara, pero, no había mejoría alguna con él.

—M—

Draco Malfoy gruñó, no estaba nada feliz con la visita, y las noticias que traía el hombre frente a él, no eran tan buenas como esperaba.

—Lo lamento –soltó Harry Potter.

—Primero tu sobrina lo tortura en la infancia –murmuró –y ahora, por la negligencia de tu amiga ¿tengo que liberar al hombre que atentó contra la vida de mi hijo? –Negó –sí que es un gobierno de incompetentes –bramó –no sé cómo se atrevían a juzgar a Fudge como lo hacían, si ustedes resultaron igual o peor.

—Técnicamente, dejaste un proceso inconcluso y sentaste a otra persona, que no tiene todos los antecedentes, para él, sólo es un mago inocente.

—Dime ¿en los cargos no estaba violación, pederastia, intento de asesinato y muchos más?

—No lo sé, Lily lo llevó allá arbitrariamente –aceptó.

—Y ahora quieres culparla ¿no? Digo, ella sólo hizo lo que tú no habías podido desde hacía años, atraparlo.

—Es mejor que yo, lo sé, pero tienes en cuenta que es más que obvio que se presentaría ante ella y no ante mí.

—Como sea –dio por zanjado el tema.

Se puso de pie y avanzó hasta Potter, para ir a Azkaban a quitar el hechizo de magia oscura que nadie había querido quitar, la gente había dejado de hablar de Draco como amante de las artes oscuras, pero lo cierto, era que tenía toda la vida investigándolas, como un favor personal al ministerio, éste ayudaría en los casos donde se presentaran indicios, y los dejarían en paz a él y a su familia.

La parte donde estaba encerrado Keller estaba aislada, ni siquiera los dementores estaban cómodos en ese lugar, por fortuna, no era algo tan complicado, aun así, le tomó a Draco cuatro horas de hechizos para que la puerta de la celda se abriera.

—Ah, por fin –soltó Harry.

—Debió se agotador trabajar tanto ¿no, Potter? –soltó mordaz Draco, ya que Harry sólo se había quedado de pie observando el proceso.

—Gracioso –soltó frunciendo el ceño.

Los dos varones entraron a la celda, un hombre estaba al fondo, abrazándose las piernas, una vez que escuchó ruidos, se levantó como pudo, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, porque alguien por fin lo había liberado, pero la felicidad no fue compartida por los otros presentes, se suponía que habían encerrado a Sebastian Keller, entonces ¿por qué veían a Arthur St. Claire y no a Sebastian?

—X—

Jarvis Whisp caminó un largo tramo, antes de llegar al lugar, odiaba tener que aparecerse tanto, y usar tantas redes flu para poder llegar, un traslador directo sería más factible, pero a él le gustaba lo complicado, ya estaba al tanto de eso.

El aroma a comida hizo que su estómago crujiera, no había comido nada en algunas horas y no le molestaría comer algo de lo que hubiese preparado aquella persona.

Entró al lugar, la figura de un hombre se movió, tenía un plato en la mano, se lo mostró, en señal de invitación y avanzó por el lugar hasta sentarse de manera poco delicada en el sofá.

—No sabía que vendrías, pero, hice mucho, puedes comer tres platos, eso saciará tu hambre un poco –sonrió el varón rubio sentado en el sofá –dime ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Te ves muy recuperado –comentó, avanzando hasta la olla con pasta.

—San Mungo es mejor hospital que uno muggle ¿sabes?

—Lo sospecho, pero dime ¿cuándo le vas a decir a Lily?

El tenedor del chico en el sofá se detuvo por completo, levantando la mirada hasta su amigo.

—Lily ¿no habíamos hablado ya de eso? –frunció el ceño.

—Sí, pero omitiste, que te propuso matrimonio, Scorpius, así que ¿es por eso que te estás escondiendo? –Elevó una ceja –eres mi amigo, guardo tus secretos, pero incluso el que más te duele ella lo sabe ¿por qué razón te estás escondiendo realmente? –cuestionó.

—No me estoy escondiendo, estoy recuperándome ¿te recuerdo que fui apuñalado y casi muero? Bien, quiero hacerlo en un lugar tranquilo, sin tenerla aquí, su maldita algarabía me volverá loco –soltó, antes de comenzar a comer.

—_Su maldita algarabía _–repitió –si mal no recuerdo, era lo que te gustaba de ella, lo que te hacía sentir una persona.

—Bueno, estar al borde de la muerte, sin duda te hace cambiar ¿lo sabes? Entonces piensas ¿realmente quiero a esta persona en mi vida? Y a veces, la respuesta es no –se encogió de hombros.

Jarvis observo a Scorpius, que comenzó a comer de manera despreocupada, o eso aparentaba, estaba tenso, por el tema del que estaban hablando, lo conocía muy bien, y aunque esas palabras sonaran a algo que jamás diría respecto a Lily, el castaño se sorprendió, al notar, que lo decía en serio, no era cien por ciento cierto, pero estaba tratando de convencerse de que lo era, algo había pasado, que le había hecho creer, que estarían mejor lejos el uno del otro.


	36. Amarte, sin Importar Qué.

Avanzó hasta el sofá, dejándose caer frente a su amigo, con un enorme plato de pasta en las manos, mientras lo examinaba, por un momento, la sospecha de que era otra persona y no Scorpius, pasó por su mente, pero descartó la posibilidad, nadie podría fingir tan bien como él estar en aquella paz mental.

—Entonces, deberías decirle que no quieres nada con ella ¿no lo crees justo? –comentó.

—Lo haré, pero primero tengo que soportar un tacleo de su parte –bufó –no es la dulce y delicada flor que todo el mundo dice.

—Está enamorada de ti ¿lo comprendes? –Cuestionó enfadado –en serio, yo hubiese dado todo, porque ella me amara a mí, y no a ti, Scorpius.

—Ve el lado positivo, podrás conquistarla ahora –soltó una risita.

Toda la línea de la mandíbula de Scorpius estaba tensa, podría ser el más divertido y elocuente, pero la sola idea de Lily con alguien más, lo frustraba, no la quería lejos de él, pero tampoco la quería cerca.

—Dime la verdad ¿por qué la quieres lejos? Sí es más que obvio que te enloquece la idea de alguien más cerca de ella.

—Es más por el golpe a mi hombría, ya sabes, algunos tenemos masculinidad frágil, así que, la medimos con la cantidad de conquistas –se encogió de hombros.

Jarvis lo observó, quería llegar al fondo del problema, pero había algunos aspectos que habían cambiado en Scorpius después de que había despertado, como el hecho de que se escondiera de la mujer que amaba, podría ser que se sintiera avergonzado por que Lily supiese lo que le había pasado en el colegio a manos de Rose Weasley, pero el hecho de saber que la pelirroja había sido despedida, y Hermione Weasley había sido destituida de su cargo en el ministerio, no le había hecho querer buscarla, simplemente había bufado enfadado y marchado a otro lugar.

Tanto Draco Malfoy, como él, estaban preocupados por el rubio, pero no les quedaba más que permanecer de su lado, o sería capaz de marcharse, sin volver a comunicarse con ellos, nadie quería eso.

—Papá vendrá en unos días, pero… me he terminado todos los insumos que me trajo ¿podrías traer más?

—Sí –contestó sin más.

—Gracias, he estado comiendo demasiado desde que desperté.

—Pasaste buenos días suspendido en un juicio mental, con lo único que te alimentaban, era suero ¿qué esperabas?

—Cierto, pero aún no alcanzo tu apetito –se burló.

—M—

Lily observó la nota de Draco Malfoy, había pasado bastante tiempo sin que ella supiera de él, así que desde luego que le sorprendió, creyó que le diría algo de Scorpius, pero no, así que miró decepcionada las palabras escritas.

—Pero, qué cara –se burló James, sentándose junto a ella.

—Jamie ¿cuándo será tu boda con Shev? –frunció el ceño.

—Bueno…

—Cuando le pregunté a Shev si se le notaría el embarazo en su boda y respondió que no, creí, que la boda sería próxima, no tan alejada.

—Sí, lo sé, pero una cosa y otra, el trabajo.

—Tienen que hacer un espacio para la boda, James –frunció el ceño.

—A veces, sólo quiero fugarme y casarme con ella, sin tantos preparativos ¿comprendes?

—Sí –se encogió de hombros –pueden hacer la fiesta después, sólo… cásense y dejen de poner peros ¿cuándo nace el bebé?

—A finales de este mes –murmuró –dime ¿qué tal las cosas con Scorpius? –la pelirroja negó.

—Nada –aceptó decepcionada –no ha ocurrido cambio alguno, cada día es un poco más… gris.

—Y ¿no has pensado en, no lo sé, darlo por perdido?

—Por supuesto que no –se puso de pie ofendida –Scorpius va a despertar, yo sé que lo hará, no puede darse por vencido, James, él no nos haría esto, me ama, lo amo…

—Tendría que estar despierto, Lily, si no lo está, seguramente Keller hizo algo más ¿no lo crees?

—No, Sebastian me lo hubiese dicho, y no lo hizo, significa que sus planes iban no iban más allá, posiblemente sólo fue algo impulsivo.

—Yo lo dudo, Lily…

—Me voy, el señor Malfoy quiere ayuda con algunas cosas.

La pelirroja avanzó hasta la chimenea, no quería pensar demasiado al respecto, habían pasado varios meses desde que Scorpius estaba inconsciente, en aquel hospital; los demás dudaban que fuese a despertar, pero ella confiaba en él, sabía que su amor era tan fuerte, que vencería aquel pequeño inconveniente.

La pelirroja apareció en la chimenea del estudio que Scorpius había heredado de su madre, se puso de pie, sobresaltada por que escuchó unas risas en el otro extremo del lugar, lo primero que vio fue la cabellera castaña de Jarvis, que reía divertido, hablando con alguien que no alcanzaba a ver bien, porque estaba agachado buscando algo, pero también era un varón.

—Debió ser divertido –comentó Jarvis divertido.

Lily se quedó petrificada al ver al hombre aparecer por la puerta que daba al patio, alto, cabello rubio y ojos grises, su mirada era incrédula al tenerla ahí, la sonrisa de Lily iluminó todo su rostro, avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta su novio, que estiró las manos para evitar que lo tocara cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.

—Es cierto, lo lamento, estás convaleciente, perdón, es sólo que no puedo… despertaste –soltó completamente feliz, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de forma inmediata –cariño.

Scorpius retrocedió, cuando intentó abrazarlo de forma un poco más calmada, aquello, y las risas de los otros dos, hicieron que sintiera un enorme peso en el estómago, algo no andaba bien.

—Yo… ¿cómo es que viniste?

—Ah, yo…

—Yo le pedí que viniera –informó alguien a las espaldas de Lily.

—Ah, genial –soltó Scorpius –creí que…

—Scorpius –soltó Draco Malfoy, un poco enfadado –creo que tenía derecho de saber que despertaste, me pediste que guardara el secreto cuando lo hiciste, y lo hice, pero, es momento que lo sepa –Scorpius rodó los ojos –al menos, para que pueda seguir con su vida.

Lily observó al hombre sobre su hombro. —Seguir con mi vida ¿qué significa eso, perdón?

—Supongo que es el momento en que le dices ¿no?

Scorpius observó a su padre y después a la pequeña pelirroja frente a él, retrocedió un paso más, y se aclaró la garganta, mientras buscaba las palabras más adecuadas para ella.

—Después de lo que pasó, la verdad, Lily, es que no te quiero cerca de mí.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Es por el recuerdo que vi? –Cuestionó confundida, el rubio negó –entonces ¿por qué te propuse matrimonio?

Él soltó una risita incómoda. —No, claro que no –negó –no ha sido por esa idiotez.

—Entonces dime –soltó en un tono más serio –sé completamente honesto conmigo ¿por qué idiotez, estás terminando conmigo?

—Sólo necesito un tiempo, nada más –informó.

—Un tiempo, está bien, dime ¿para qué lo ocupas, Scorpius?

—Sólo dame un tiempo, Lily Luna.

—Claro que voy a darte el tiempo que necesites, sólo dime ¿para qué? ¿Quieres estar seguro de qué? ¿Qué hay en tu mente que quieres solucionar o qué es lo que ocurre?

—No estoy seguro de nada ahora mismo.

—No estás seguro de nada ¿en general o específicamente de algo?

—Demonios, Lily ¿en serio te es tan complicado darme un maldito tiempo? ¿Tan dependiente eres emocionalmente?

Lily observó a los tres hombres más en el lugar, retrocedió, aquello era un golpe muy bajo, y más porque había personas presentes, la joven levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Sólo quería saber, qué era lo que tenías que aclarar, Scorpius, si tenías que lidiar con el hecho de que supiera un secreto que claramente no querías compartir conmigo, o querías tiempo para dejar en el pasado que fui una estúpida al presionarte a casarte conmigo, sólo quería tener en claro la situación.

—Tiempo, espacio, es lo que necesitas saber, sólo eso y nada más.

—Claro, te comprendo, sólo quiero que sepas, que sin importar lo que vi en tus recuerdos, yo estoy decidida a amarte, sin importar qué.

—Ah, bueno, gracias, lo agradezco –soltó en un tono burlón.

—Sólo sé honesto, por favor.

—No estamos en una de tus tontas fantasías románticas ¿bien? –se acercó un poco enfadado a ella –así que deja el drama ¿quieres?

—Sí, soy una estúpida romántica, sabes lo mucho que quiero encontrar a una persona que me ame aunque sea un poco de lo mucho que yo le amo ¿eso está mal? –Las lágrimas amenazaron con caer de nuevo –dime ¿está mal querer sentirme querida, amada y respetada por alguien? Alguien que claramente no encuentre algo malo en ello, que no se burle de mis sentimientos –él observó a otro lado.

—Pues yo no soy ese alguien –soltó en un tono despreocupado, y volvió a verla –estar ahí, me hizo recordar algo esencial, Lily, que mi madre dio su vida para tenerme, y eso me importa más que cualquier cosa, y estar contigo, es que un loco obsesionado, intente matarme de nuevo –se acercó un poco más –lo cierto es que no estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti, no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar lo que mi madre me dio, por ti.

Lily se limpió las lágrimas, retrocedió unos pasos, asintió con una sonrisa rota y se giró rumbo a la chimenea, pero se detuvo por un momento.

—Gracias por ser honesto, en serio, Scorpius –observó a Draco Malfoy –gracias por hacerme venir, señor Malfoy –le sonrió agradecida –al menos, ya sé que su hijo no sacó su valor, como persona y ser humano.

—Sí, porque entonces, tendríamos que decirte que desperté el mismo día en que viste mis recuerdos.

Lily no se giró para observarlo, sintió un enorme escalofrío recorrerla, las palabras de Scorpius dolían más que nada, observó el calendario sobre la chimenea.

—Espero que tengas un buen cumpleaños, Scorpius.

—M—

Lily volvió a la odiosa monotonía de su vida, su hermosa sobrina había nacido a finales del mes pasado, como James lo había predicho, faltaban tres días para el cumpleaños de Scorpius, quien se había presentado al trabajo al día siguiente en que había roto con ella, y le habían tomado exactamente dos semanas, para comenzar su actual relación, una estable, por cierto.

Lily era demasiado estúpida, como se lo había dicho Rose hacía unos días atrás, porque a pesar de que aquello le dolía en el alma, estaba feliz de que él encontrara a la mujer por la que sería capaz de otorgarle el tiempo que su madre le había dado al concederle la vida; y también estaba feliz por Kelly, de que al fin, Scorpius la viera de esa forma.

—Dime ¿estás muy ocupada? –preguntó Albus.

—Un poco ¿por?

—Papá quiere que vengas a su oficina, tiene información nueva.

—Enseguida iré –le sonrió.

La joven entró a la oficina de su padre, le sonrió alegre a Ted, pero su sonrisa se quitó en cuanto se topó con la mirada de Scorpius, que le veía serio, lo saludó con un suave asentimiento de cabeza y dejó que Albus sujetara su mano.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos, la oficina del ministro me ha dejado compartir la información sobre Sebastian Keller con ustedes.

—Espera –Lily levantó la mano –no comprendo, Sebastian está en Azkaban –soltó.

— ¿Cómo va a estar en Azkaban? –Se burló Scorpius –ese imbécil…

—Basta –pidió Harry Potter.

—No, es que no –Lily soltó a su hermano y avanzó hasta su padre –estoy muy segura de que era él, papá ¿cómo escapó de Azkaban? Te lo juro que era él.

—Cuando logramos abrir la celda, la única persona ahí era Arthur St. Claire, Lily, lo lamento –se disculpó Harry –de cualquier modo, se había absuelto, lo llevaste ahí arbitrariamente, y no conforme con eso, usaste magia negra en una celda.

—Yo no fui, fue un favor especial que pedí…

—Sí, teníamos un plan de contingencia, Lily, y sin embargo, actuaste imprudentemente…

—Scorpius se estaba muriendo, papá, no teníamos la menor idea de que estaba pasando, perdón, por hacer todo lo que estaba en mis manos para que el hombre que amo no… -se quedó callada –muriera.

—Sí, y la mejor forma que encontraste, fue citar a Sebastian Keller, Lily ¿sabes cuantas cosas pudieron salir mal? –soltó histérico.

—Lo único que salió mal, fue encerrarlo, claro está –bramó –pero eso no es mi culpa, por lo visto, Sebastian tiene más trucos bajo la manga que un mago muggle –bufó –perdón, por hacer algo que todo tu departamento no ha podido, acorralarlo aunque sea una vez.

—Él pudo…

—Sí, pero…

—Nada –interrumpió Harry de nuevo –fuiste imprudente, y por eso, ahora no sabemos dónde está ¿o te ha buscado de nuevo?

—La verdad es que no, no lo ha hecho.

—Dime ¿cuál fue su demanda para ayudarte a salvar la vida de Scorpius? –interrogó Ted.

—No les agradará –se encogió de hombros.

—Te acostaste con él –soltó Scorpius, enfadado.

—Esa fue su demanda, sí –aceptó Lily –pero no lo hice –se encogió de hombros –fue la última vez que supe de él ¿tranquilo? –observó a su padre.

—Vamos a hacer otro plan de contingencia –soltó Scorpius de inmediato.

—Sí, buen plan –admitió Harry.

—No, papá –Lily levantó ambas manos –lo agradezco mucho pero…

—Lily, por Merlín –soltó Albus –no puedes…

—Yo sólo iba a decir, que si harán algo así, Scorpius no tiene nada que hacer aquí –lo observó.

—Tú no puedes sacarme de esto –soltó enfadado, avanzando hasta ella –Sebastian Keller está por ahí, como si nada…

—Ya lo sé –soltó enfadada –pero si te mantienes alejado, tu vida no correrá peligro de nuevo, su obsesión conmigo fue lo que lo llevó a apuñalarte, si sabe, que debe saberlo, que tú y yo terminamos, te dejará fuera, era lo que él quería, después de todo –se encogió de hombros –alejarnos, y lo logró, por eso, no ha estado rondando.

—Eso no me interesa –bramó –soy auror, pertenezco a este escuadrón, conozco el caso, además, arriesgo mi vida todo los días por personas que no me interesan, puedo con esto.

—Pues entonces, arriesga tu vida por los demás, no quiero tu muerte en mi conciencia –observó a su padre –o lo pones fuera, o te lo juro, buscaré el primer país en que tu jurisdicción no pese, y me iré, no me importa crear controversia política, soy experta ¿recuerdas?

—Lily –pidió su padre –supera tu rompimiento, Scorpius es de mis mejores hombres…

—Sí, papá –soltó dolida, y la voz se le quebró –pero él no está dispuesto a perder su vida por mí –su respiración se agitó –sé que es su trabajo, pero…

La chica se giró y salió de la oficina sin decir nada, Scorpius se quedó a mitad de aquella oficina, con todas las miradas puestas en él.

—No le hagas caso, jefe –pidió el rubio.

—M—

Lily Luna se sobresaltó cuando alguien la sujetó del brazo, iba caminando tranquilamente, cuando sintió un fuerte jalón, la mirada verde y el cabello rubio estaban sobre su rostro, casi.

—Lamento asustarte –soltó el hombre.

—Archer –soltó tranquilizándose –lo lamento, iba pensando en otras cosas.

—Eso explica porque no me oíste, pensé que me ignorabas.

—No, lo lamento ¿qué ocurre?

—Dime ¿cómo está tu novio?

—Bien –hizo un mohín –terminamos.

—Lamento escuchar eso.

La joven observó al varón, tenía un aspecto espantoso, su mirada fue a la bolsa que llevaba y él se encogió de hombros, sacó una hoja y se la mostró, el corazón de Lily se estrujó por completo, era un anuncio de persona desaparecida, con la imagen de Lucy en él.

—Archer –musitó.

—No volvió a casa, Lily –soltó dolido –nadie en su familia ha sabido nada de ella en meses, estoy volviéndome loco, necesito saber que ocurrió con ella.

—Lo lamento –musitó –yo tampoco lo sé.

Se sintió mal, pero ¿cómo iba a decirle que un mago loco la asesinó? Ni siquiera sabía dónde había dejado su cuerpo, quería ayudar al hombre, pero sería confesarle la verdad, y no podía.

—Si sabes algo de ella, por favor, avísame.

—Lo haré –asintió.

El hombre se alejó de ella, Lily sintió envidia de nuevo, ¿por qué ella no podía encontrar a una persona que le amara si quiera un poco? Sebastian Keller la había maldito desde el primer momento en que la poseyó.

_Nadie va a amarte, nadie más que yo lo hará, y ya lo verás._

Sacudió la cabeza, mientras seguía su camino hasta su trabajo, de nuevo era lo único constante en su vida, una monotonía que la llevaba del mundo muggle al mágico y viceversa, nada cambiaba, y cuando lo hacía, todo se desmoronaba de nuevo, al menos tenía un salvavidas en aquella vida que aborrecía por completo.

Algún día acabaría con ella, y deseaba que fuera pronto.

—M—

Scorpius Malfoy avanzaba de un lado a otro, completamente histérico, no comprendía la razón por la que Harry Potter al final, había decidido hacerle caso a Lily, y lo había echado de ese caso, simplemente quería golpearlo por ser tan malditamente manipulable por su hija.

—Contrólate un poco ¿puedes? –soltó Kelly.

—Lo lamento, es que no puedo creer que me sacaran de un caso, sólo eso –negó.

—Bueno, cuando ellos no encuentren la salida, sin duda te llamarán, ya lo verás –se levantó y fue hasta él –eres maravilloso en todo lo que haces.

Scorpius se tranquilizó; Kelly no tenía por qué pagar con lo malo que le ocurría, ya había tenido un mal desempeño sexual, como para decirle la verdad, le sonrió, así que ella se acercó a besarlo, tan suave como siempre.

Era una mujer maravillosa y tierna, pero no podía corresponderle como ella quería, su mente seguía viajando de nuevo a Lily, a su mirada de dolor, estaba furioso, por saber que se había atrevido a volver a ver a Keller, con tal de salvarle la vida.

—Iré a preparar la cena –lo tranquilizó acariciando su espalda –no te estreses ¿quieres?

—Gracias, nena –la besó.

La joven salió de la habitación después de ponerse una bata, al rubio le sorprendía que Albus hubiese tomado muy bien que la joven deambulara por todo el lugar, aun así, tenía planeado pedirle que se mudara con él a otro apartamento, su padre, después de que casi muere, decidió soltar un poco el amarre, así que ahora podía pagar algo para él solo, bueno, y Kelly ahora.

—Puedes decirle a Albus que cene con nosotros –sonrió.

—No creo que quiera, pero lo haré –suspiró.

Avanzó hasta la habitación de su amigo, éste estaba sentado a su escritorio, revisando algunos pergaminos que Scorpius supuso eran del caso de Keller.

—Dice Kelly que si quieres cenar.

—Ah, sí, gracias –se puso de pie, apunto con su varita y los pergaminos quedaron en blanco, Scorpius puso mala cara, maldito Albus, pensó.

El moreno se sentó a la mesa, Kelly tenía una deliciosa sazón, así que no se negaría, además, cuando se enteró de lo que había hecho Scorpius, quiso correrlo, pero Lily había hablado con él, y le pidió que permaneciera al margen, como siempre lo hacía, que las cosas entre ellos no resultaran, no era para que le quitara su amistad, así que le tomó más de lo que parecía, llegar a ese estado mental, donde no le importaba lo que había pasado entre su mejor amigo, y su hermana.

—Está delicioso, Kelly –sonrió Albus.

—Gracias –observó al rubio –y ¿qué te parece a ti, cariño?

Albus y Kelly observaron a Scorpius, que estaba sentado alejado de ellos, con el mentón recargado en el sus nudillos, claramente extraviado en sus pensamientos, el mediano de los Potter, prefirió girar su vista al plato, sabía que no era muy feliz de haber sido relevado de sus deberes en el caso Keller.

—Scorpius –murmuró Kelly, en un tono suave.

La joven era una persona dulce, cariñosa y amorosa con Scorpius, en palabras de Lily; todo lo que Scorpius merecía, y ella no había podido ser para él, y costaba admitir que sí, Kelly era todo eso, pero a los ojos de Albus, Scorpius jamás amaría a nadie, más que a Lily, así que no sabía por qué estaba jugando con la chica sentada frente a él, que le miraba preocupada.

—Mal día en el trabajo –informó –lo relevaron de un caso.

—Sí, mencionó algo –suspiró.

—Se le pasará, estaba interesado en ese tipo en particular, ya sabes, es todo un héroe sin capa.

Kelly sonrió, asintió e intentó de mala manera, lucir poco preocupada, pero no pudo, volvió su vista a su novio, que se levantó de la silla y avanzó hasta la chimenea.

—Scorpius –lo llamó Albus, pero no le hizo caso.

Terminó en la chimenea de Lily, el lugar estaba tranquilo, y aquel aroma frutal que le fascinaba inundó su nariz.

—Ah, demonios –gritó la pelirroja.

La mirada gris de Scorpius se posó en ella, estaba desnuda, con una camisa que era de él, la había olvidado la última vez que había estado ahí, haciéndole el amor, antes de marcharse a una misión en busca del escondite de Keller.

—Bonita camisa –soltó en un tono serio –se parece a una mía.

—La verdad lo es –se encogió de hombros –al inicio, era un consuelo, después, comencé a usarla cuando pinto –restó importancia, avanzando hasta el balcón.

Scorpius la siguió, con unas ganas terribles de besarla, de quitarle la única prenda que llevaba puesta y hacerle el amor, como tanto deseaba hacerlo.

—Necesito que hables con tu padre, y me…

—Olvídalo, yo no ejerzo esa clase de presión en él, si decidió sacarte del caso, sabrá la razón.

—No quiere ningún incidente diplomático, y lo sabes –la sujetó del brazo, haciéndole girar, para que quedara frente a él, tan cerca, que si se inclinaba un poco más, estaría besándola.

—Dijiste que no arriesgarías tu vida por mí –musitó, deseando que la besara.

—No te des tanto crédito, no lo estoy haciendo por ti, sino porque tenemos un asunto personal ¿recuerdas que me apuñaló, cierto?

—Sí, creo que en estos meses, se me olvidó que había intentado asesinarte ¿cómo fui tan insensible, no? –se burló.

—Hablo en serio, Lily, habla con tu padre, o si no…

— ¿Me amenazarás ahora? –Negó –sabía que te enfadarías conmigo al despertar, pero no que tus sentimientos cambiaran tanto, como para amenazarme.

—Nunca te amenazaría, que no te ame, no significa que sea capaz de dañarte, por eso terminé contigo.

—Sí, después de hacerme creer por meses que aun te debatías entre la vida y la muerte ¿no?

—Si tu padre no me regresa al caso, te lo digo desde ahora, comenzaré a buscarlo por mi cuenta –tragó saliva, cuando ella giró el rostro a otro lado, la tela de la camisa se abrió, dejando ver un poco más de su cuerpo.

—Buena suerte con eso, Scorpius, Sebastian no va a dejar que lo encuentres, yo era tu única…

La sujetó del brazo, acorralándola contra el barandal, aproximándose a ella tanto como podía, rozó sus labios, haciéndole contener el aliento.

—Esta es una buena vista ¿crees que nos esté viendo ahora? –Sonrió divertido –digo, si es así, entonces, voy a besarte, a quitarte mi camisa, y digo ¿crees que aun tenga algo que te vuelve loca?

—Suéltame ahora mismo –ordenó.

—Vamos, Potter ¿realmente lo quieres? –rozó el cuello de la pelirroja con su nariz, ese exquisito aroma lo volvía loco.

—Suéltame, por favor –pidió en una súplica que le caló.


	37. No Eres Tú.

Retrocedió de inmediato, lo que menos quería, era que ella pensara que en algún momento se aprovecharía de sus sentimientos, la chica estaba temblando un poco, se acomodó la camisa, como si aquel simple gesto, le hubiese hecho sentir sucia.

—Lily –la llamó cuando entró a zancadas rumbo a su habitación.

El rubio avanzó tras ella, pero se quedó quieto, seguirla podría confirmar que había cambiado demasiado en él; la chica salió enfadada, arrojándole al rostro la prenda, él no hizo nada por intentar sujetarla.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así ¿te queda claro? –soltó, con la respiración agitada –fuiste tú, quien terminó conmigo, el que me rompió el maldito corazón, Scorpius –le recordó –no vuelvas a hacer algo así de nuevo, perdiste todo el derecho a tocarme cuando…

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención molestarte –la observó –sabes que jamás te haría algo así, Lily –murmuró –es solo que, pensé que sería una forma de enloquecerlo.

—Sí, claro que lo lograrías, sólo recuerda, que estás saliendo con Kelly, tienes una relación seria con ella.

—Lo sé.

—Te amo –musitó, la vista del joven se posó de nuevo en ella –pero no voy a prestarme a tus juegos, estoy harta, Scorpius, harta de toparme toda la vida con hombres que me botan a la nada cuando logran provocar sentimientos en mí, a Josh jamás lo amé, aunque en su momento pensé que lo hacía, pero siempre es lo mismo, ¿y sabes qué? –Se burló –ahora estoy tan convencida de que merezco todo esto.

Scorpius apretó la quijada al escucharla decir eso, era más que obvio que no lo merecía, ella merecía todo lo bueno del mundo, ya había pasado por demasiadas cosas a sus 22 años, como para que mereciera algo así.

—Siempre que creo que mi felicidad es perfecta, que mi vida lo es, siempre pasa, siempre me toma desprevenida, siempre vienen, me enamoran, juegan con mis sentimientos, y se marchan, como siempre se marchan –murmuró dolida, rota –creí que eras diferente, creí, que eras el hombre para mí, pero lo dijiste, soy una tonta romántica, y esto no es una estúpida fantasía mía, pero ¿qué tiene de malo serlo?

—Lily…

—No, estoy harta, Scorpius, en serio lo estoy, ya te lo dije, quiero pertenecer a un lugar, a alguien, tener una familia, quiero hijos, un hombre que me ame lo suficiente –los labios le temblaron a causa del llanto –pero creo que merezco todo esto, sí, sin duda es mi castigo por no amar a Sebastian como él quería que lo hiciera.

—Es un enfermo, es obvio que no vas a amarlo –soltó enfadado.

—Sin embargo es la única persona que me ama realmente ¿lo has pensado? –se burló –sin importar con quien esté, él siempre vuelve.

—Si en verdad me amas, prométeme que no irás a buscarlo.

La mirada de Lily se desvió hasta el balcón, avanzando hasta él, Scorpius se quedó sorprendido, no comprendía la actitud de la pelirroja, así que la siguió cuando se sujetó del barandal.

—Oye, escúchame –la sujetó de las mejillas –Lily, escúchame, tú mereces un hombre mejor, y esos no somos ni Keller, ni Josh, ni yo ¿te queda claro? –La chica lo ignoró, viendo un punto lejano -¡Lily!

El movimiento brusco hizo que lo observara, confundida, se zafó del agarre, la mirada del rubio buscó en la oscuridad, pero no vio nada, sin duda Keller no se había marchado, seguía con un ojo en Lily.

—Prométeme que vas a cuidarte –murmuró.

—Soy un adulto –contestó seria –y, en todo caso, no te interesa, Malfoy.

El corazón le pesó al rubio, Lily había vuelto a ser esa chica desconfiada de nuevo, la misma que había sido un año atrás, al menos con él, volvía a parecer, que él seguía sin importarle, a pesar de que unos minutos atrás, le había dicho que lo amaba, y eso dolía.

—Por favor, habla con tu padre…

—Yo no voy a solucionarte la vida, habla tú con él, y si no te hace caso, lo lamento, sigue con tus planes y tu vida, si buscas venganza por lo que Sebastian te hizo, es tu asunto, pero no vuelvas a meterte en los míos, ahora márchate, no quiero problemas con Kelly por tu culpa.

—Lamento molestarte.

—Descuida, no podrás volver a aparecerte por aquí, colocaré el encantamiento fidelio.

—Mientras eso te mantenga segura –limpió las lágrimas de Lily con su pulgar –está bien.

Las flamas verdes engulleron al rubio, haciendo que Lily se derrumbara por completo, no podía creerlo ¿en qué momento él había tomado la decisión? ¿Por qué la había dejado?

Las lágrimas no pararon durante horas, hasta que se quedó dormida en el suelo, recargada en la barda, sin nada más en mente, que Scorpius, tenía que admitir que Kelly lo haría muy feliz, porque realmente amaba al rubio, lo había amado por mucho más tiempo que Lily, pero dudaba que lo amara tanto como ella lo hacía, pero no le quedaba de otra, que admitir, que él no la amaría a ella jamás.

—M—

Scorpius interceptó a Harry Potter cuando avanzaba rápidamente a su oficina, tenía que hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para volver al caso, no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

—Ya lo hablamos, Scorpius –murmuró cansado –estás fuera del caso.

—No, no, es que no es por lo que su hija dijo –avanzó desesperado.

—Por lo que mi hija dijo –se detuvo y lo observó –tan mal terminaron las cosas entre ustedes, que dejó de ser Lily, que le mentiste por meses, a pesar de que ella arriesgó su vida, por la tuya.

—Señor Potter, lamento que mis sentimientos por su hija no fueran tan fuertes como los de su esposa por usted, o viceversa, pero somos adultos, podemos separar las cosas ¿no lo cree?

—Sí, lo sé, pero la verdad, es que tu padre me habló sobre tus planes de venganza con Sebastian, al inicio, le di mucha importancia a mi hija, creí que querías hacer justicia, pero… arrojarte a la nada, con un hombre que no sabemos que es capaz de hacer, Scorpius, discúlpame, pero no puedo aprobar ese suicidio, yo no me perdonaría que algo te pasara, ver a mi hija ser tan… ajena a todo, cuando te creía inconsciente, fue suficiente para mí, arriesgaste tu vida por ella –lo sujetó del hombro –y está bien, si no quieres volver a hacerlo, como tú lo dijiste, arriesgamos la vida todos los días por personas que no nos importan, y me consta, que por lo menos en ese momento, ella te importaba más que a ti mismo –le sonrió afable –ahora tienes una relación, comprendo que quieras estar para ella, la vida de auror, no es para todos –le dedicó un gesto comprensivo y se alejó rumbo a su oficina.

Otra cosa que tenía que agradecerle a su padre ¿qué rayos tenía en la cabeza ese maldito anciano para entrometerse en todo? Quería ir hasta él, y golpearlo directamente en la cara, pero no tenía el valor de hacerlo.

Regresó hasta su escritorio, el pergamino estaba en su escritorio, donde le informaban que volvía a patrullar las calles, sintió la ira y la frustración recorrerle por completo.

—X—

Lily observó el pergamino que estamparon en su escritorio, levantó la vista para toparse de nuevo con Scorpius, le dedicaba una mirada furiosa y frustrada.

—No comprendo –admitió para él.

—Creí que eras más adulta al respecto de terminar las relaciones, eso es todo –murmuró.

—Lo soy, no te perseguí, no te rogué, ni siquiera hice un escándalo cuando te tomó dos semanas comenzar a salir con alguien –se encogió de hombros Lily –no comprendo en qué parte de todo esto, me estoy comportando como una imbécil.

—Bueno, estás arruinando mi carrera como auror ¿te parece poco?

—Yo no le dije nada a mi padre, bueno, sólo lo que escuchaste en su oficina, y ¿de qué te preocupa? Digo, patrullando no arriesgas tu vida, es lo que no quieres ¿cierto?

—No, malentendiste todo –se inclinó hasta ella –sólo no quiero arriesgar mi vida por ti, no mereces tanto la pena como para ello.

—Habla con el nuevo ministro, Scorpius, yo no puedo solucionar tu vida –repitió –no somos nada.

—Bueno, si quieres guerra, la tendrás, yo también tengo mis trucos bajo la manga ¿sabes?

— ¿De qué me hablas? No entiendo de qué guerra hablas –soltó confundida.

—De que yo también puedo hacerte la vida imposible si quiero, pero ya mejor supera esto, lo nuestro, ya pasó, Lily.

—Y luego dices, que la de la actitud infantil soy yo –negó –seamos claros en algo ¿bien? Yo no me inmiscuí en tu vida laboral, jamás lo hice, y no lo haré jamás, podría ser todo lo desgraciada que piensas, pero me alegra que encontraras a una persona que te ama tanto como tú mereces, porque está claro, ella lo dijo, yo no te amo lo suficiente, al parecer, si tanto te afecta lo que vivimos, y crees que no puedo ser imparcial y separar mi vida laboral y personal, replantea todo lo que sabes de mí, Scorpius –sonrió –pero si te hace más feliz, podemos acudir a tu padre, y borrar de nuestros recuerdos todo lo que vivimos, es tu decisión, no la mía; ahora, márchate, que tengo mucho trabajo.

La joven pelirroja le regresó el pergamino y tomó uno de su escritorio, para seguir revisando los pormenores, el rubio no dijo nada más, se retiró en silencio, aun completamente enfadado ¿cómo habían llegado a ese momento?

Sí, sin duda era su culpa, lo sabía y asumía sus consecuencias por completo.

Albus Potter frunció el ceño al verlo entrar, se dejó caer enfadado en su silla, y comenzó a revisar los casos con la letra de Lily, maldita fuera su suerte, tendrían que trabajar en conjunto, tanto que la quería lejos.

—Tienes que controlarte –murmuró Albus –mira, sé que se te complica un poco –Scorpius lo observó.

—Crees que volveré a ser un mujeriego ¿sólo porque termine con tu hermana? –se burló.

—No, te estoy diciendo que estás fuera de control, no eres tú.

—M—

James Sirius sonrió divertido, la furia de su hermanita era divertida, había dado un discurso sobre lo inmaduro que se estaba comportando su exnovio, y ahora ahí estaba, echando chispas, intentando no quebrantar sus propios discursos de paz; si no gritaba y hacía berrinche, era porque él traía al bebé en sus brazos, meciéndola para que terminara de dormirse.

—Lo lamento –se disculpó ella –es que… es un golpe bajo, yo no hablé con papá, yo no le hice nada ¿por qué se está vengando de mí?

—No lo sé –admitió para ella.

—Ahora sólo haré mi trabajo desde la oficina muggle ¿por qué?

—Posiblemente sea lo mejor ¿no lo has pensado? Menos contacto, mejor forma de moverte adelante, Lily, si él es consciente de que no es el hombre para hacerte feliz, busca uno que sí.

—No es tan fácil, James, siempre es lo mismo –negó –creo que tengo todo para ser la persona más feliz, y se marchan, ahí está Scorpius.

La joven observó a su hermano mayor, se veía encantador con su hija, iba con ella a todos lados, mientras Elisheva cubría sus turnos, él era el encargado de cuidar a la niña, después de todo, él podía trabajar desde casa.

—Se ve muy cómoda y tranquila.

—Le costó acostumbrarse a mis brazos peludos.

—Y a tu pecho –soltó divertida.

—Sí, bueno –hizo un mohín –pero al parecer, resultó que sí sirvo para cuidarla, al inicio, creí que me volvería loco, pero… no es nada del otro mundo, incluso ya puedo con otros dos –rió.

—Es bueno –sonrió.

—Pero no me cambies el tema, sé lo mucho que siempre has deseado tener tu propia familia, Lily, no todos tenemos la fortuna de encontrar pronto al amor de nuestras vidas, sólo no lo descartes, tienes 22 años, la vida sigue, yo sólo quiero tu felicidad, no importa con quien.

—Gracias –sonrió agradecida.

La charla siguió por largas horas, el tener a su pequeña sobrina en brazos, reafirmaba sus deseos de ser madre, no por un deseo banal, ni para sentirse completa, tampoco lo deseaba en ese momento, tenía una estabilidad económica bastante favorable en ese momento, tener un hijo era algo que estaba en sus planes a futuro.

—Eres encantadora, Alyce –sonrió Lily.

—Creo que con ella comprobamos que toda mujer Potter, tiene que ser pelirroja –bromeó James.

—M—

Sonrió encantado, aún no había abierto los ojos, pero la cercanía de la mujer le agradó, sentir su calor, los besos en su pecho, descendiendo cada vez más, esos pequeños y cortos contactos lograron que su miembro fuese poniendo duro, la calidez de la boca de la mujer era placentera, le agradaba amanecer así.

Terminó por completo, abrió los ojos, para toparse con los rizos castaños de Kelly, sus ojos verdes eran amables, como siempre, le regresó el gesto, pero una pequeña decepción se instaló en su pecho.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amor –sonrió la mujer, subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él.

Agradecía no tener problemas en el aspecto sexual, tantos años yendo de cama en cama, de chica a chica, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo por la gran lista que aumentaba cada vez más, era irónico, que ahora sólo añorara a una mujer.

Los labios de Kelly se apoderaron de los de él, mientras lo iba albergando en su interior, gimió en suavemente, y su gesto de placer le pareció tierno al chico, acarició su mejilla y la dejó llevar el ritmo, las caderas de la joven se balancearon con cierto frenesí sobre él, y la sintió terminar, pero él no pudo llegar al clímax.

—Gracias por el hermoso regalo de cumpleaños –sonrió.

—Te amo –lo besó.

No pudo contestar, se limitó a sonreírle, se puso de pie y avanzó hasta la ducha, para prepararse para el trabajo, cuando llegó hasta la cocina por un café, sonrió, su mejor amigo, Albus Potter, estaba de pie, con un ridículo sombrero de cumpleaños y un espantasuegras, no estaba muy cómodo por lo que tenía que usar, normalmente sólo compraba un pequeño pastel que partían antes de ir al trabajo y listo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amigo –sonrió, fue hasta él y lo abrazó.

—Gracias, Albus –sonrió.

—Vamos, sopla las velas, y parte el pastel –soltó emocionada la castaña.

—Sí, sí –avanzó hasta su novia y terminó haciendo lo que ella quería.

—Toma –extendió Albus un obsequio embalado de plata.

—Obsequio y todo –sonrió divertido el rubio.

Su vista se llenó con un hermoso dibujo, era de su madre con él, recordaba esa imagen en el estudio de su madre.

—Gracias –soltó sin aliento.

—Me hizo guardarlo hace unos meses atrás, para que no lo vieras, era tu obsequio de navidad –se encogió de hombros –pero ambos sabemos lo que ocurrió ¿cierto?

No dijo nada, fue hasta el ministerio, con Kelly sujeta de la mano, iba alegremente, mostrando al mundo que era ella ahora la nueva novia de Scorpius, la oficial, la permanente, dejando a Lily como una más de su larga lista.

—Ten un día maravilloso, cariño –se estiró a besarlo –festejaremos en la noche –le guiñó un ojo, y avanzó encantada rumbo a su oficina.

—X—

Lily no tenía la menor idea de qué dementores hacía ahí ¿por qué se había dejado llevar? Bueno, era para demostrar algo, aunque no sabía muy bien qué, sonrió a los demás, los reconocía del club Medusa y Zeus, creían que ella era la organizadora, enfadando un poco a Kelly.

Los pequeños y controlados fuegos artificiales sonaron en cuanto Scorpius llegó al lugar, su mirada gris se enfocó en Kelly y en nadie más desde el momento en que pisó el lugar.

—Me gusta más contigo –murmuró Sonia, empujándola levemente con la cadera –la única que lo ha hecho faltar al club por largo tiempo.

—Pero ¿ha vuelto? –frunció el ceño Lily.

—Sí, hace unos días –murmuró Clare –mientras estaba contigo, ni un pie puso, dejó a Arthur al mando de todo.

—Vaya.

Las mujeres se quedaron calladas cuando la flamante pareja se acercó a ellos, Kelly colgaba feliz del brazo del rubio, que llevaba un lujoso traje de tres piezas, haciendo que su cuerpo marcado resaltara bastante bien a la vista.

—Hola ¿todo bien aquí? –Cuestionó la castaña –digamos ¿les hace falta algo?

—No, para nada, todo bien –sonrió Claire –le comentaba a Lily, que ahora que no tiene nada que hacer, puede unirse a nosotras en nuestro club –sonrió.

—Ya la habían rechazado –soltó Scorpius.

—Bueno, cariño, dejaste un tiempo el club, Arthur reestructuró un poco las reglas, y sin ti ahí para aprobarlo o no, se quedaron, por unanimidad, así que, la estoy invitando formalmente, de nuevo.

—Bueno, Lily, quiero disculparme contigo por nuestra rivalidad pasada –murmuró Kelly, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja y haciendo que el rubio a su lado se tensara –lamento haberme comportado como una perra contigo, pero… espero que todos los problemas entre nosotras queden en el pasado –sonrió.

—Desde luego, Kelly –sonrió honesta –me alegra que sean muy felices –admitió –lucen muy bien juntos.

—Lucía mejor contigo, cariño –repitió Sonia, Scorpius sonrió casi imperceptiblemente para ella.

—Gracias –soltó Scorpius, en un tono sarcástico.

—Lástima que fueses tan imbécil para dejarla ir, ahora apostaré por Jarvis ¿y si lo invitamos de nuevo, Claire?

—Maravilloso, está por allá, vamos, Lily.

La joven fue arrastrada por las otras chicas hasta el castaño, que estaba bebiendo y divirtiéndose con más miembros del club Medusa, le sonrió encantado al verla.

—Pensé que no vendrías –admitió.

—Siempre tenemos un impulso idiota que nos hace hacer cosas que no debemos –se encogió de hombros.

—Bailemos, ven.

—Siempre directo y un caballero –suspiró Claire encantada.

—Nos veremos, chicas –les guiñó un ojo.

La música era suave, así que se mecieron de un lado a otro, tranquilamente, la mano del chico estaba firme en su cintura, acercándola a él, sólo lo necesario.

—Kelly es una desalmada, por hacerte venir.

—Ella sólo me invitó, fue mi decisión venir –se encogió de hombros –creo que intenté mal, mostrarle que realmente me alegra por él que sea feliz.

—Te estás comportando como una dama, como siempre, Lily –admitió.

—Gracias, viniendo de ti, sin duda es un halago –rieron.

Lily disfrutó la noche, bailando con Jarvis y su hermano Albus, que se había unido a la celebración un poco tarde, por cuestiones de trabajo, pero no importó, era como antes, ella sólo era una espectadora más.

Sin duda había madurado después de su experiencia con Josh, posiblemente porque Scorpius Malfoy había herido su orgullo de otra manera, no en el aspecto sexual.

—Me iré a casa –les anunció a su hermano, a Claire, Sonia y Jarvis –tengo trabajo en unas horas y realmente quiero descansar un poco.

—Descansa, espero que vuelvas al club, sin pruebas esta vez –prometió Claire.

—Tú igual, Jarvis –pidió Sonia.

—M—

Un bello ramillete de flores estaba sobre su escritorio al llegar al trabajo, la nota tenía la letra de Scorpius, agradeciendo, y devolviendo el regalo que le había dado Albus, aquello sin duda había fragmentado más que todo, había puesto su alma en aquel cuadro.

—Lily –la voz de Sam la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sí? –cuestionó.

—Archer organizó una brigada de búsqueda, has estado ocupada por lo de Scorpius, por eso no te había comentado, pero ¿podrías ayudarnos?

La mirada de Lily fue hasta el escritorio vacío de Lucy, no se había detenido a pensar en eso, ni un segundo, sintiéndose la peor persona, ella sabía el destino de la mujer, pero no su paradero, y comprendía el hecho de que para los demás, era una incógnita, habían pasado demasiados meses sin saber de ella, necesitaban un cierre.

—Sí, desde luego que puedo, tengo algo que hacer saliendo del trabajo, pero no me tomará mucho tiempo, los veré allá, lo prometo.

—Gracias –asintió.

La vibra del trabajo había cambiado, pero ella había sido tan egoísta pensando en sí misma, que nunca se había percatado de eso, se había dejado absorber por un amor que al final se marchitó, al menos de un lado.

—X—

Kelly gimió tan fuerte como podía, sentir a Scorpius en ella, en ese vaivén tan rítmico y pasional le volvía loca, sin duda, había valido la pena esperar por él, el chico había sido el primero en estar en ella, y quería que fuera el último, tener una familia y casarse con él.

—Te amo –murmuró Kelly, besando su cuello una vez que llegó al clímax, Scorpius gruñó, frustrado, sin alcanzarlo, eso sólo le pasaba al inicio ¿por qué no podía llegar al éxtasis?

Se empujó a sí mismo unas veces más, pero no lo lograba, masajeó los pechos de Kelly y besó la piel desnuda entre ellos, y no fue hasta que la imagen de Lily llegó a él, que pudo terminar.

—Oh, por Merlín –soltó Kelly, aferrándose a él.

—Lo lamento, lo lamento –murmuró la voz de Lily, en un tono apenado, cubriéndose los ojos –no era mi intención.

—No te preocupes –rió Kelly –es nuestra culpa, por hacerlo en la sala, sabiendo que Albus vive aquí con Scorpius.

—Yo solo… lo lamento –repitió apenada.

—Iré a vestirme –murmuró Kelly, aprovechando que Lily estaba dándoles la espalda, aun con los ojos cubiertos.

—Se fue –murmuró él.

—Yo sólo… ¿podrías cubrirte? –frunció el ceño, al verlo desnudo.

—No es nada que no has visto antes –murmuró.

—Lo sé, pero ahora tienes a tu novia en tu habitación vistiéndose.

—Bien –gruñó, se puso los pantalones y fue todo –dime ¿qué haces aquí? Sabes que Albus está trabajando.

—Esto es tuyo –sacó el cuadro –ya sé que terminamos, pero lo hice para ti.

—No lo quiero –soltó.

—Invertí mucho tiempo…

—Para algo que jamás te pedí ¿o sí? –Soltó –no vengas a decirme o reclamarme que te hice perder el tiempo sí…

Lily apuntó su varita al cuadro, y en un instante, estaba siendo consumido ante los ojos del rubio, quiso correr, hacer algo al respecto, pero simplemente observó como aquel hermoso retrato, era consumido por el fuego.

—Creí que podíamos ser amigos, a pesar de todo…

—Te lo dije, no me interesa ser tu amigo, ni nada –ella asintió.

—Bien, creo que entonces lo nuestro yace junto a ese retrato, no es más que basura ahora.

Se dio media vuelta y abandonó el lugar, apareció cerca de la ubicación que Sam le había mandado, entró a un pequeño lugar, había trípticos, y bastantes personas, con varias impresiones de gente desaparecida, no sólo la de Lucy, había más mujeres, hombres y niños.

—Gracias por venir –soltó Archer.

—Lamento haber estado tan dispersa anteriormente, pero ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? –sonrió amable.

—Iremos a repartir volantes –informó una mujer –mi hija desapareció hace siete meses.

—Bien –sonrió, tomando el montón.

La gente comenzó a armar grupos, para dividirse en las calles, Archer se acercó a ella y la sujetó del brazo.

—Gracias por ayudarnos –suspiró –eras una gran amiga para ella.

—Lo sé, y perdón por alejarme…

—Comprendo que tu novio se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, pero ahora estás aquí, y eso es lo que importa, en serio.

—Averiguaremos que pasó, te lo prometo, Archer –informó.


	38. Un Muggle Cualquiera.

Lily despertó sobresaltada, el despertador sonaba fuertemente, y al apagarlo notó que tenía al menos quince minutos sonando, la persona junto a ella se removió, llegaría tarde al trabajo, pero se acomodó, para acurrucarse junto al rubio a su lado, sonrió.

—Van a despedirme si no llego –musitó, divertida.

—Ya sé que estás en contra de todo pronóstico de eso, pero, puedo mantenerte si quieres –besó su hombro –mientras tú, puedes dedicarte a pintar ¿qué dices?

—La pintura es sólo un pasatiempo, lo sabes –se acomodó en sus brazos.

—No debería serlo, si es lo que te apasiona, deberías hacerlo, dedicarte a ello, Lily, amor –abrió los ojos, ella sonrió –deberías hacer lo que amas hacer, no estar desgastándote en un trabajo que odias.

—Pero ¿qué vamos a hacer si me vuelvo una pintora desempleada? –Negó –posiblemente no nos alcanzaría para nada.

—Lily –él varón acarició su rostro –tengo un poco de dinero guardado, lo suficiente como para soportar lo pesado en lo que te vuelves famosa, y si no pasa, al menos moriríamos en la pobreza, pero felices –se encogió de hombros –yo voy a apoyarte en lo que decidas ¿lo sabes?

—Lo sé, gracias.

—Te amo –la besó.

Respondió el beso, el chico se subió sobre ella, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, sus labios se deslizaban por su cuello, entre sus pechos, la chica gimió, arqueando la espalda, cuando lo sintió invadir su cuerpo, enterró las uñas en su espalda, mientras se retorcía de placer, llegaron al placer casi al mismo tiempo.

—Me gustan las mañanas así –sonrió ella.

—A mí también –acarició su cabello y besó su nariz.

—Te veré después del trabajo ¿estás seguro de esto?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy –admitió con una sonrisa –ya los conozco, pero, fue en una situación diferente.

—Es verdad, puntual, y no hace falta obsequio.

—Un buen británico siempre llega con un buen vino a una casa.

—Te quiero –lo besó de nuevo –iré a bañarme, te echaré la culpa de mi retraso, por si acaso.

—Archer Clarke, siempre haciendo llegar tarde a tu dulce chica.

—Es tu culpa –se asomó por la puerta del baño –si el sexo no fuese tan bueno por las mañanas, lo evadiría y llegaría siempre puntual.

Él soltó una risa divertida, que alegró los sentidos de Lily; habían pasado casi tres años desde que sabían que había pasado con Lucy, y sin quererlo, habían ayudado a sanar al otro, Archer era el hombre que Lily siempre había deseado desde pequeña; comprensivo, encantador, siempre apoyándola a pesar de las dificultades, tenían choques de carácter en algunas ocasiones, pero él jamás había agredido a Lily, ni física, ni emocionalmente, mostrándole el camino en que las parejas tenían que ser.

—Te veré en casa de mis padres por la tarde –lo besó cuando estaba arreglada –y, guardaré esto, para la sorpresa –le guiñó el ojo, guardó la sortija en el bolsillo del traje de su ahora prometido, y salió corriendo rumbo a su trabajo.

La joven pelirroja alcanzó a sentarse en su asiento, antes de que su jefe saliera de la oficina, a veces, le gustaba hacer trampa, usando aparición y así no quedar despedida.

—Por poco, y te corre –se burló Sam.

—Lo sé –se rió.

—Dime ¿cuándo le vas a decir a tu familia que Archer te propuso matrimonio?

—Esta tarde –sonrió encantada –creo que ya es tiempo, mi hermano tuvo a su primer hijo hace tres años, me estoy quedando.

—Falta tu hermano mediano ¿no?

—Sí, pero dudo que él tenga hijos, al menos no del modo convencional –sonrió.

—Cierto –admitió –bien, te deseo la suerte del mundo.

—Gracias.

Al inicio, cuando comenzó a salir con Archer, las personas los juzgaron demasiado, por la relación previa entre Lucy y Archer, pero sí se sabía la verdad detrás del asunto, no había mucha traición, Sebastian sólo había usado una relación que apenas iniciaba cuando él comenzó a hacerse pasar por Lucy, y todo ese amor fue causa de un hechizo, así que… Lily había dejado de sentirse culpable.

Por fin tenía una relación estable, vivía con Archer desde hacía un año, y gracias al valor adquirido en el pasado, sus traumas estaban bajo control, por lo tanto, podía tener una vida y relación sana con el varón, sí, un poco más grande que ella, pero al final, no encontraría a alguien que le amara más que el rubio de ojos verdes.

—Lamento interrumpir –la voz de Scorpius la hizo levantar la vista –tengo unas cosas para ti –mostró un montón de hojas.

—Ah, gracias –se puso de pie.

Avanzó hasta él para sujetar el papeleo, sin saludarlo, les había tomado unas discusiones más, llegar a ese punto intermedio, además, contando que Lily había renunciado a una vida con magia, se encargaba de los asuntos de oficina, no más de campo, en un sitio muggle, viviendo con su novio, que le apoyaba de todas las formas posibles, que no le hacía extrañar al mundo mágico, visitaba a su familia cada fin de semana, y su vida no era consumida por el estrés laboral, como antes.

—Te ves, muy sonriente –soltó en tono tranquilo.

—Gracias, también tú –comentó sin observarlo, mientras revisaba los pergaminos camuflados en papelería muggle.

—Mi cumpleaños es en una semana, Kelly me pidió que te invitara.

Lily frunció el ceño, mientras observaba al chico, realmente no sabía mucho de qué había pasado con él y su vida, pero la última vez que la castaña la había invitado a la celebración del cumpleaños de Scorpius —casi tres años atrás—, sólo había sido para restregarle que ella se había quedado con él.

—Agradece a Kelly de mi parte, pero no sé si podré asistir.

La vista gris de Scorpius se posó en la foto en el escritorio de Lily, era Archer y ella, habían viajado a parís por un fin de semana, así que en esa imagen, ambos estaban en Disney.

—Él también puede venir.

—Muffliato –musitó Lily –claro, un muggle en una celebración mágica ¿realmente nos quieres ahí? ¿Para qué?

—Kelly…

—Ya lo sé, pero, cuando salíamos, te negabas a las cosas que no te agradaban ¿por qué con Kelly no?

—No lo sé, porque la amo, y quiero verla feliz.

—Créeme, eso no es –sonrió –yo no logro hacer que Arch levante la tapa del inodoro, y me ama, y quiere verme feliz, pero no logra hacer algo tan simple –negó –tiene que ser otra cosa.

—No todos tenemos un cuento de hadas, algunos somos gente normal, no príncipes sacados de fantasías baratas.

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero encontré al mío.

—Lo deseabas tanto, que no dudaste en quedarte con él una vez que Keller mató a tu amiga ¿no? –negó.

Lily quitó el semblante amigable, hacía tiempo que no veía al rubio frente a ella, y pensó que el trato de formalidad seguía entre ellos, pero al parecer, no era así.

—Sí, me encanta hacer eso –sonrió –dime ¿algo más?

—No, nada más.

—Perfecto, para la próxima, simplemente déjalo con Clarisa, ella me hace llegar todo lo del ministerio.

—Ya veo, por eso decidiste quedarte aquí, y no volver al mundo mágico –se burló –dime ¿a éste sí le vas a decir que eres una bruja? –Sonrió al verla tensarse –no ¿verdad?

—Buena suerte, Scorpius, y feliz cumpleaños –sonrió enfadada.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención burlarme, me alegra que también encontraras a alguien que te hace feliz, espero…

—Gracias –lo interrumpió irritada, sabía lo que venía, siempre era lo mismo, por eso había preferido dejar de verlo.

—M—

Archer llegó a su casa una vez que Lily le envió un texto, diciéndole que necesitaba verlo antes de ir a casa con sus padres, así que llegó corriendo, bastante preocupado al respecto, ella no solía ser tan misteriosa, normalmente le llamaba para explicarle los cambios de planes, pero nunca así.

—Lily –entró apresurado a la habitación.

La encontró sentada a la orilla de la cama, intranquila, con un tic nervioso en la pierna, levantó la vista hasta él, así que el varón se hincó frente a ella, sujetándola de las manos.

—Lily ¿qué ocurre? Me preocupas ¿todo está bien contigo?

—Sí –aceptó –es sólo que tengo que decirte algo, antes de todo, tienes que saber la verdad –musitó, inquieta.

—Saber todo ¿sobre qué? –frunció el ceño.

—Soy una bruja –lo observó.

—Cariño –sonrió –no sé qué ocurrió, pero supongo que no es para tanto ¿o sí?

—No comprendes, una bruja, con poderes y todo, puedo hacer magia, y te lo estoy diciendo ahora, porque no quiero secretos, si voy a iniciar una vida contigo, quiero que sepas todo de mí.

—Una bruja –repitió –de las que mueven nariz y todo, de las que vuelan en escoba.

—No movemos la nariz –sacó su varita para mostrarla –pero sí volamos en escoba, tenemos un deporte que consiste en volar en…

—Dime ¿estás buscando una excusa para que te deje? Por qué no vas a lograrlo, cariño, te amo.

Lily sonrió, sujetó su varita y apunto al tocador. —Accio peine.

El objeto voló hasta sus manos, aunque la mirada de Archer fue de sorpresa, no era suficiente para que le creyera, pero no estaba asustado, y era un inicio, así que lo intentó con algo, que sabía que no le haría dudar más.

La pluma que le había regalado hacía un mes, llegó rápidamente hasta la mano de la pelirroja, había estado en el cajón del escritorio del despacho del hombre, y era demasiado complicado para traerla a ese sitio bajo un truco.

—Puedo hacer otras cosas también –aceptó.

—Eso explica por qué algunas veces, parece que te apareces de la nada –ella sonrió.

—En efecto, podemos hacer eso –admitió.

—Vaya, realmente eres un estuche de monerías, Lily –la besó –dime ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer con esta información?

—Absolutamente nada, hay un estatuto, no podemos decirle esto a los muggles, está prohibido.

—Muggles ¿qué rayos es eso?

—Es un término que usamos con la gente que no tiene magia, como tú.

—De acuerdo –asintió –esto es nuevo, y si no puedes decirlo ¿por qué me lo estás diciendo a mí?

—Sólo los muggles cercanos a una persona con magia puede saberlo, por ejemplo, los padres con un mago o bruja en la familia, el esposo de una bruja o la esposa de un mago, nacidos muggles.

—Así que ¿dos personas como yo, podemos tener un hijo mago? –enarcó una ceja.

—Y dos personas con magia pueden tener un Squib, es igual.

—Un Squib –repitió.

—Una persona con padres mágicos que no poseen capacidad de crear magia –hizo un mohín –más o menos así.

—Quiere decir, que nuestros hijos, podrán ser como tú –Lily sonrió, pero asintió.

— ¿Tu familia también?

—Sí, de hecho, papá es muy famoso en el mundo mágico –sonrió.

—Cuando lo conocí, sí pensé en él como una clase de celebridad, pero nadie lo conocía –se encogió de hombros.

—X—

Lily observó alrededor, al parecer llegaban antes de tiempo, pero no le importó, una vez que puso a Archer al corriente de todo lo que pudo, no interesó caer de sorpresa a sus padres.

Avanzó con él hasta el despacho de su padre, tocó y entró sin esperar la respuesta, no estaba solo, al parecer había nueva información de Sebastian, lo que le sorprendió fue encontrarse con Scorpius ahí.

—Lily –soltó Harry, aun con su túnica de trabajo, al igual que Albus, Ted y Scorpius.

—Tranquilo, papá, Archer está al tanto de todo –se encogió de hombros, ante la indignación de Scorpius.

—Vaya, que incómodo, un muggle –soltó con despreció.

—Te recuerdo, Malfoy, que en esta familia, no compartimos la supremacía de la sangre –soltó Harry, en reprobación.

—Lo lamento, señor Potter, pero una cosa es un _mestizo, _que puede tener un poco de respeto, y otra es… un simple muggle.

—Te recuerdo que soy un mestizo –soltó enfadado Harry –y merezco más que un poco de respeto, salvé a toda la maldita comunidad mágica, y mi madre, que venía de una familia de muggles, logró detener por un tiempo al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, que para recordatorio de tus clases de historia de la magia, también era mestizo.

—Pero ambos procedían de grandes dinastías –intentó.

—Déjalo, papá –pidió Lily –dime ¿y mamá?

—Lo lamento cariño, tuvo que cubrir un partido de quidditch.

—Bueno ¿y James?

—No tarda, pero, perdón la educación, hola, Archer ¿qué tal todo?

—Bien –aceptó –un nuevo mundo se ha abierto a mis ojos, claramente, señor Potter, Lily me ha dicho que es toda una celebridad por aquí, me encantaría saber la historia.

—Luego te la contaremos –soltó Albus amable –pero ahora sí, Lily, ya que le has contado todo, espero que nos dejes jugar ajedrez mágico.

—No es que lo decida yo, Alby –soltó Lily, es decisión de él –dime ¿quieres jugar con el peor jugador de ajedrez, cariño?

—No veo que tenga de malo, cada fin de semana le gano en ajedrez ¿qué tendrá de diferente en esta ocasión?

—Ah, ya lo verás –sonrió el moreno –ven, vamos a la sala.

Scorpius bufó, no podía creer que estaba siendo traicionado por su mejor amigo ¿desde cuándo se llevaba tan bien con el idiota de Archer? Y mejor ¿por qué no le había dicho que Lily salía con él? Tuvo que enterarse esa mañana por una foto en su escritorio.

—Cariño, sabes que lo que hiciste…

—El ministerio no me brincará encima, papá –sonrió –Archer y yo nos comprometimos hace unos días –sonrió emocionada –y bueno, queríamos esperar para decirles, así que… estoy dentro del decreto todavía, no informé a un muggle cualquiera, sino a mi futuro esposo.

—Es una laguna legal, Lily –soltó Teddy, hablando por primera vez –técnicamente, tienes que decirle a tu esposo o esposa, no a tu prometido.

—He estado saliendo con él por casi tres años, Ted, tenemos una vida marital, aunque no estemos casados.

—Sí, bueno ¿qué harás con él cuando te deje? –inquirió Scorpius.

—Eres un imbécil –bufó ofendida Lily.

—Keller mostró señales de vida ¿Quién no te dice que volverá como Lucy y él volverá como un cachorro a sus pies?

—Él conoció a Lucy un poco antes de que Sebastian robara su identidad, convivió todo ese tiempo con él, no con Lucy –gruñó –no tengo por qué decirte todo esto, pero a ver si te deja más tranquilo ¿bien? Quité el hechizo que puso en él, él me ama, no como tú, que jamás lo hiciste.

Se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar, cuando se unió a su hermano y su prometido, James apareció por la chimenea, con la pequeña Alyce en brazos, fue tan cómico ver su expresión porque _un muggle _había presenciado eso, que Albus no pudo contener la carcajada, logrando que Lily se uniera.

—Está al tanto –lo tranquilizó Lily.

—Ah, menos mal, no quería ser arrestado por mi hermano, frente a mi hija –suspiró –hola, Arch ¿qué tal van las cosas en el trabajo?

—Bien, bastante trabajo, pero nada que no pueda avanzar en casa.

—Mentiroso –soltó Lily, divertida.

—Tus hermanos no tienen que saber que estoy atrasado en mis pendientes –soltó divertido.

—Bien, lo lamento, le va muy bien en el trabajo –guiñó un ojo.

—X—

Scorpius se dejó caer sobre su cama, la algarabía en la casa Potter fue algo que no pudo soportar, así que mejor regresó a su apartamento, observó el techo durante un largo rato, ni siquiera había notado cuando Kelly se recostó a su costado, le besó el cuello, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Estabas bastante pensativo ¿te he dicho lo mucho que me encanta observarte? –acarició su rostro, haciendo que el rubio cerrara los ojos ante el contacto.

—Lamento estar tan sumergido que no te percibí.

En un rápido movimiento, quedó sobre ella, con una amplia sonrisa; en esos años, Kelly le había demostrado ser todo lo que su suave forma de comportarse —sin contar sus altercados con Lily—, lo había ayudado en muchas cosas que pasaban con él, y con lo que al inicio no sabía cómo manejar, su autocontrol ya no era autoimpuesto, sino más bien, habían trabajado juntos, como una pareja tenía que hacerlo, a solucionar ciertas cosas, para una mejor convivencia.

Los labios de la castaña lo recibieron con ímpetu, elevando los brazos para permitirle deshacerse de su playera, las manos del chico regresaron acariciando los pechos sobre el sostén, subiéndose a horcajadas en ella; que aprovechó para desabotonar los pantalones y bajar el zipper, rió dulce, mientras batallaba un poco para bajar los pantalones y los calzoncillos del varón, una vez que lo logró, su mano fue directo al miembro de Scorpius, haciéndole gruñir por la sensación.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras ella introdujo su virilidad en su boca, no era tan experta en las felaciones, pero lo intentaba, y él no tenía problema con guiarla, eran muy activos.

Una vez que terminó, era su turno de regresar _el favor, _así que se deshizo de los pantalones y bragas de la castaña, hundiendo su rostro en su húmeda intimidad, ella se retorció desde el inicio, gimiendo por más con cada movimiento de su lengua.

—Scorpius, por favor –suplicó, así que se alejó de ella.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, y se adentró suavemente, llenándola por completo, se sonrieron, antes de volver a besarse de forma calmada, mientras él hacía un vaivén sin prisas.

—Te amo, Scorpius –musitó la chica, cuando terminaron.

—También yo –regresó el gesto, acariciando su hombro –gracias por estar para mí, cuando lo necesito.

—Te amo –repitió –eso hacen las parejas, más que el sexo, más que la pasión, es el apoyo entre ambos.

—Gracias.

Se recostó bocarriba sobre el estómago de Kelly, que comenzó a acariciar su cabello, relajándolo por completo, cerró los ojos un momento, y eso sirvió para que todo lo demás a su alrededor desapareciera.

—M—

La risa de Lily hizo a Archer reír, a pesar de que la olla con palomitas le había explotado casi en la cara, el desastre era algo para no terminar, pero la joven pelirroja agitó su varita y todo a su alrededor comenzó a arreglarse.

—No lo hagas –pidió él.

—Pero ¿no te agrada que haga magia? –musitó temerosa.

—No, no es eso, me encanta que seas más especial de lo que pensaba, y mira que parecía imposible –ella sonrió –es sólo que… yo no podré hacer lo mismo, así que… bueno, me tardaré al hacerlo a la forma ¿muggle? –Lily asintió.

—Cariño, ya que tenemos en claro…

—No es tu obligación hacer todas las labores de la casa –se encogió de hombros –con o sin magia, es mi responsabilidad también, así que –negó –te lo agradezco mucho, pero yo hice todo el desastre.

—Ni creas que yo lo haré a esa manera, sufrí horrores ocultando mi otra parte con Josh, y era agotador.

Archer se acercó a ella, rodeó su cintura y la besó, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Nadie te está pidiendo que vuelvas a ocultar tu otra parte, bueno, tu gobierno mágico, pero ya me has hecho parte de tu mundo, Lily –sonrió –yo no podría pedirte semejante cosa –acarició su rostro –así que puedes hacerlo con magia cuando sea tu turno, no sería trampa, es sólo como lo hacen en la otra parte de tu mundo.

—Gracias, Archer –sonrió.

—No agradezcas, nena –le guiñó un ojo –así que bien, mejor usa las de microondas, ya que vimos que no sirvo para las palomitas caseras.

—De acuerdo.

Lily avanzó divertida, abrió el paquete y se detuvo, cuando al abrir el aparato, encontró una nota.

_Estoy de vuelta, dulzura._

Las palomitas se le cayeron al piso, se giró apresurada a su alrededor ¿cómo había llegado a ese sitio? Estaba protegido mediante encantamiento fidelio, su padre, Albus y Teddy habían tomado todas las precauciones necesarias para que no volviera a ocurrir.

¿Por qué siempre volvía cuando ella era feliz?

—Arch, toma una muda de ropa, por favor –pidió.

—Pero…

—Ahora –ordenó.

—Bien, iré…

—Hay un bolso morado, ahí está todo lo que necesitamos para unos días.

—Ni preguntaré cómo.

—X—

Archer se alejó de Lily de forma brusca, la aparición había sido demasiado para él, así que vomitó en las azaleas de Ginny Potter, Lily hubiese reído, si no estuviera preocupada, lo sujetó y llevó hasta el interior de la casa de sus padres.

— ¡Papá! –Gritó histérica -¡Papá!

Entró al despacho de su padre, estaba vacío, al menos en ese momento.

_—Este tampoco es un lugar seguro, no más, dulzura, dime ¿a dónde vas a correr? _–Leyó Archer –ah ¿quién es dulzura?

—Vámonos.

—No, así…

La alfombra de la casa de James quedó llena de vómito también, pero no era momento para preocuparse por eso.

— ¡James! –Lo llamó -¡Elisheva!

—Lily ¿vas a decirme qué ocurre? –cuestionó preocupado Archer.

—Ayúdame a encontrarlos –murmuró desesperada.

Lily salió al patio en busca de su hermano y cuñada, así que Archer inspeccionó el interior, no parecía haber nada, pero escuchó un ruido suave, así que se dirigió a la habitación que tenía un letrero donde se leía: Alyce.

Las ganas de vomitar le volvieron, en la cuna había un suave movimiento, que dio paso a la sobrina de Lily, que sonrió al verlo, y extendió sus brazos en su dirección; la tomó en brazos, mientras sus ojos verdes miraban asqueado las fotos colocadas en las cuatro paredes.

—Archer…

Lily se detuvo en cuanto lo vio, abrazando a su sobrina y después observó a su alrededor, las fotos se entremezclaban, iniciaban con fotos de Alyce, y continuaban las de ella, cuando era una niña.

Luna nunca le había contado a Archer su pasado, pero ya no hacía tanta falta, el mensaje lo dejaba muy claro.

_Dime, dulzura ¿te gustaría que tomara a tu sobrina como pupila? Luce mucho a ti ¿no lo crees? _

Cerró los ojos, sintió las lágrimas quemarle, se sobresaltó cuando su prometido la abrazo, podía ver la forma protectora en que abrazaba a Alyce, de esa misma forma en que lo hacía con ella en ese momento, le negó.

—Ella está bien.

—Lo sé –le sonrió, acarició su rostro y lo besó apasionada.

Que Archer pudiese tomar a Alyce de la cuna, sin duda dejaba claro que no había nada de qué preocuparse por su parte, las fotos en la pared, dejó claro que Sebastian no había podido hacerlo; gracias a un hechizo de protección que usó Elisheva desde que la niña nació.

—Tranquila, no voy a dejar que nada te pase, Lily.

—Gracias por estar aquí –sollozó.

—Ahora ¿dónde está tu hermano y cuñada?

—Cierto.


	39. Infiltrado.

Archer iba a seguirla, pero ella le pidió que permaneciera junto a la cuna, protegiendo a Alyce, y él no opuso resistencia, Lily avanzó por el pasillo, con la varita en ristre, lista para contraatacar si era necesario, la habitación principal tenía la puerta entre abierta, la empujó suavemente, para ver la melena pelirroja de Shev sobre el suelo.

—Shev –la nombró, había sangre en su cabello, así que se preocupó –Elisheva –golpeó un poco su brazo, sin moverla.

— ¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de Lily salió por los aires, su corazón se aceleró, pero en cuanto vio a su hermano, el alma regresó a su cuerpo.

— ¡Jaime! –se puso de pie de inmediato, abrazándolo.

—Duele –murmuró, pero la rodeó con el brazo.

—Alyce…

—Ya vi a Archer cuidándola –informó.

—Tenemos que llevar a Shev a San Mungo –ordenó Lily.

—Tenemos que hablar con papá –soltó James.

—Lo sé –aceptó –Sebastian me dejó una nota en casa –admitió –y no hice nada estúpido –se apresuró a decir cuando James iba a reprenderla –fui inmediatamente a casa de mis papás, pero él llegó ahí primero y… ¡Albus!

—Lily –gritó James, pero no alcanzó a detenerla.

—X—

Lily apareció por la chimenea en el apartamento de Albus, estaba en silencio, así que no estaba, no tenía idea de si Sebastian había ido también ahí, pero no podía descartarlo.

Avanzó hasta la habitación del fondo, su hermano estaba tranquilamente dormido, se incorporó asustado cuando lo movió violentamente.

—Lily –la reprendió enfadado –dementores ¿te has vuelto loca?

—Levántate –ordenó.

—Es mi apartamento –se acomodó.

—Levántate, Albus –lo golpeó en el estómago –Sebastian volvió.

—Ya lo sabemos, pero no hemos dado con él –bostezó y abrazó su almohada.

—Pues él con nosotros sí –informó –atacó a Shev y a James, por fortuna Alyce estaba en su cuna cuando eso pasó –murmuró –papá no está en casa, por fortuna mamá no está en el país.

—Demonios ¿qué buscas? –frunció el ceño.

—Alguna nota para mí –se encogió de hombros.

—Lily, es mi apartamento, no tú casa ¿por qué habría una nota para ti? –cuestionó aun somnoliento.

—Dejó una en mi casa, otra en casa de mis papás, una en la de James ¿por qué no vino aquí?

—No lo sé, porque sabe que soy el mejor, quizás –se encogió de hombros.

—O quizás Sally le dijo que te dejara fuera de esto –soltó Lily pensativa.

—M—

Scorpius gruñó enfadado cunado tuvo que abandonar el interior de su novia, porque alguien le llamaba, había estado tan concentrado en lo que estaban haciendo, que no prestó mucha atención al sonido de la voz, se vistió a regañadientes, mientras su novia reía divertida por la interrupción, prometiendo que lo compensaría si iba.

—Ah, eres tú –soltó enfadado.

—Buenas noches, Scorpius –saludó Draco Malfoy.

El rubio había dejado de ver a su padre después de que Harry Potter le informara que había sido él, quien había influido sobre su decisión para sacarlo del caso, y mandarlo a patrullar, por temor a ir tras una misión suicida buscando a Keller, y había ido, había buscado a ese bastardo para vengarse, hasta que su padre se enteró y logró que lo sancionaran; desde eso, y decirle a Lily Luna que había reaccionado, había sido suficiente como para simplemente, sacarlo definitivamente de su vida.

—Sí ¿qué quieres? –soltó en tono grosero.

—Necesito hablar contigo, eso es lo que quiero.

—No, dijiste que necesitas, más no que quieres, y la verdad, yo ni necesito, ni quiero hablar contigo, así que lárgate de mi apartamento.

—Lo pagaste con mi dinero –frunció el ceño.

—Realmente no es tu maldito dinero –avanzó hasta él, quedando cara a cara –tú no eres un gran pocionista, eres el mantenido de todos nuestros ancestros, así que técnicamente, compré este apartamento con el dinero de un Malfoy que sí trabajó, como yo –se llevó la mano al pecho –no gano tan bien, pero al menos trabajo, no lo que haces tú, que finges ser tan recto después de ser un asqueroso mortífago, pero los dos sabemos que la magia negra contigo nunca terminó ¿no es cierto? –Sonrió asqueado –aún recuerdo como preferías practicar tu magia tenebrosa que ver a mamá.

—Eso no es lo que quiero hablar contigo, Scorpius –soltó en tono tranquilo.

—Lástima, porque yo no quiero hablar contigo de nada, te entrometiste en mi crecimiento laboral, fuiste de chismoso sobre mi recuperación con Lily Potter, y para colmo, vas por ahí, pregonando que Kelly no es la mujer para mí ¿tú que demonios sabes? Si jamás has estado para mí, ni en mi vida, bueno, sólo para arruinarla.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees? –elevó una ceja.

—Sin duda, sí, yo no tengo un solo recuerdo bueno contigo, de hecho, debería comenzar a llamarte Draco, porque mi padre –hizo un mohín –no creo que seas mucho.

—Entonces, si no eres mi hijo, ¿de quién eres? ¿De Voldemort?

— ¡Scorpius! –chilló Kelly, que había salido a causa del tono elevado de su novio.

—No te metas, Kelly –soltó Scorpius, sacudiendo su mano.

Draco simplemente se llevó la mano al rostro, sin ninguna alteración en su persona, bueno, la sangre que salía de su nariz, a causa de que el golpe de Scorpius la había roto, observó atento a su hijo y después a la mujer, con cara preocupada.

—Es mejor que se vaya, señor Malfoy –soltó Kelly.

—Quiero que solucionemos esto, de manera civilizada, si se puede.

—Ya lárgate –bufó –primero muerto, a volver a cruzar palabra contigo.

—Te estaré esperando en mi despacho –observó a la mujer, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y fue directo a la chimenea.

La tensión duró al menos quince minutos entre ellos, Kelly no quiso intervenir al respecto, simplemente jugó con el cabello platino hasta que él estuvo de humor para hablar.

—No debiste golpearlo –musitó.

—Bueno, él no debió intervenir en mi vida, simple como eso, soy un adulto, me mantengo solo, tengo un lugar propio y una relación, mis problemas los soluciono yo, no lo necesito para nada.

—Aun así, Scorpius, es tu padre.

—En estos momentos de mi vida, prefiero ser hijo de Voldemort antes que de Draco Malfoy –murmuró, acomodándose en el regazo de su novia, que comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

—Sólo piensa las cosas –insistió.

—No vamos a pelear por esa persona ¿bien?

—Tienes razón, sólo, cálmate.

—Sabes cómo calmarme –sonrió.

Se incorporó un poco, para alcanzar los labios de la castaña, a la que comenzó a besar de forma rápida y pasional, sin embargo, ella moderó el beso a uno más tranquilo y pausado.

—Te amo, Kelly –murmuró.

—Te amo, Scorpius –sonrió feliz.

—M—

Lily Luna se puso de pie rápidamente, asustada de ver la sangre en la túnica de Draco Malfoy, él restó importancia con un suave movimiento, sin embargo ella no desistió hasta que le dejara solucionar aquello.

—Pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –interrogó preocupada.

—Nada, un incidente, ya sabes, no todos creen que dejé de ser un mortífago, buscan confrontación, y no la obtienen.

—Sólo un bárbaro sería capaz de hacerle algo así, si no está contestando la confrontación –soltó enfadada.

—Así son las cosas algunas veces, tranquilízate un poco –le dedicó una corta sonrisa.

—Si eso fuese posible, lo haría –se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, han pasado unos días y no has sabido nada de él ¿no es cierto?

—Bueno, al parecer, ahora sí, no tiene forma de entrar aquí, muchas gracias por dejarnos quedar en su casa, señor Malfoy ¿qué pasó con Scorpius?

—Ah, no es tan fácil llegar a él –contestó.

—Pero… ¿no le dijo sobre lo que Sebastian dejó en la que era su habitación en el apartamento de Albus?

—El recado era para ti, Lily, no para él.

—Aun así, estoy preocupado por él –musitó, sin observar al hombre.

—No sé por qué te dejó ir –admitió, en lo que Lily tomó como una rara confesión –creo que es de familia –se levantó, para alejarse de la pelirroja.

—A veces, deseamos tanto encontrar el amor, que nos aferramos a los primeros brazos abiertos, señor Malfoy –sonrió Lily triste –eso le pasó a su hijo conmigo, no sé por qué creyó amarme, pero sin duda, amarlo a él, ha sido de las cosas más increíbles que me ha pasado.

—Sigues enamorada de él –Lily sonrió dulce.

—Amo a Scorpius, pero hay algo entre nosotros, que nunca nos ha dejado ser –se encogió de hombros –supongo que así es la vida.

Lily observó por la gran ventana de la mansión Malfoy, bastante pensativa, por un instante, las barreras del dueño de ese lugar se abrió para ella, unos breves fragmentos de momentos de ellos, disfrutando de los días soleados, jugando, o de él y su esposa, admirando a su hijo reír de un lado a otro, y aquella fisura se había sellado, no antes de permitirle ver a Scorpius golpear a su propio padre en el rostro.

—Lily ¿estás bien? –la joven se giró a Archer.

—Sí, tengo algo que hacer, solo eso.

—Es peligroso ¿lo sabes?

—Sebastian no sabrá donde estoy, tranquilo –lo besó.

—X—

Lily salió de la chimenea delante de Scorpius, que iba a entrar para marcharse al ministerio, para seguir con su trabajo, su expresión no cambió, pero lo poco que pudo conocerlo, sabía que no le agradaba verla.

—Golpeaste a tu padre –soltó enfadada.

—Ah, ya te fue con el chisme –soltó burlón –eso le encanta ¿no lo crees? Se convirtió en el lame botas de tu padre, que te pasa recado de todo ¿no es cierto?

—Pues no, no me lo dijo, fue un pequeño instante en que desprotegió su barrera, así lo supe.

—Potter, regresa por donde viniste, no tengo tiempo.

—No –soltó decidida –no saldré de aquí hasta que hablemos.

—Bueno, entonces, apareceré en…

La pelirroja se aferró a él, pegando su rostro al pecho del rubio, haciéndole sentir incómodo ante aquel contacto, pero su corazón comenzó a latir más fuerte, provocándole una extraña sensación poco familiar.

—Suéltame, no quiero que…

—Tu padre sólo vino porque se lo pedí –murmuró, las vibraciones de su voz las sintió atravesarlo –Sebastian volvió.

—Sí, algo escuché –la sujetó de los brazos y la alejó de su cuerpo, aquello se sentía extraño.

—Por favor, cinco minutos…

—No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, Potter –observó el reloj –tengo que llegar al trabajo.

—Tu padre nos dejó quedarnos en la mansión, estaré ahí, si quieres hablar, él estará ahí, si quieres solucionar las cosas con él.

—No ¿por qué dementores querría solucionar las cosas con él?

—Por que estás siendo injusto con él.

—No quiero hablar de eso, tenemos un acuerdo de cordialidad, no me hagas perderlo ¿de acuerdo?

—Nada de acuerdo, Scorpius, estás actuando como un niño mimado.

—Tú nunca has sabido nada de mí, Lily Luna –soltó enfadado –no vengas aquí, pretendiendo que te intereso o que alguna vez lo hice, si tu nuevo novio no sabe follar, es tu problema, no el mío.

La apartó de su cuerpo, pero ella lo volvió a sujetar, haciéndolo observarla sobre su hombro.

—Escúchame un momento, Scorpius.

—No –se zafó y entró en la chimenea –y tú también, deja de buscarme.

—M—

Scorpius observó a sus compañeros, todos estaban un poco nerviosos, pero como a él le tocaba patrullar, no prestó atención, se sentó a su escritorio y comenzó a ver los pergaminos con la letra de Clarisa, hacía días que la letra de Lily no aparecía en ellos, y eso le hizo fruncir el ceño, un poco confundido; se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, meditando un poco.

_El cabello pelirrojo cubría gran parte de su rostro, pero en ese momento, él no estaba prestando atención a ello, más bien, a sus pechos, pequeñas perlas de sudor habían comenzado a cubrir aquel cuerpo blanco como la porcelana, con pequeñas manchas que eran sus pecas, la joven se recostó, porque no soportaba el placer que él le estaba dando con sus dedos y lengua, la sintió tirar de su cabello, mientras él separaba un poco sus pliegues para poder introducir su lengua en su pequeña entrada._

_Se acomodó entre sus piernas una vez que la sintió chillar ante el orgasmo, y se introdujo en su interior, antes de que concluyera, explotando inmediatamente en otro, volvió a incorporarse para observarlo, le acarició el rostro sudado, sus ojos olivo veían directo a los suyos, sonrió antes de besarlo apasionadamente, incrementándolo conforme las embestidas rápidas y duras que él daba en su interior, haciéndole enterrar sus uñas en sus hombros._

_Se quedaron aferrados uno a otro cuando llegaron al clímax, las yemas de los dedos de Lily acariciaron los bordes que sus uñas habían causado momentos atrás, besó las heridas suavemente, ascendiendo por su cuello, hasta sus labios._

_—Tú me haces la mujer más feliz en el mundo –sonrió, rozando su nariz con la de él –gracias por amarme, Scorpius._

_—Nunca voy a dejar de amarte, Lily._

Scorpius sacudió la cabeza, no recordaba aquello a la perfección, se le hacía algo sacado de su imaginación, tenía la memoria de Ollivanders cuando se trataba de sus conquistas y sus encuentros sexuales, y aquello escapaba de sus recuerdos.

Levantó la vista cuando su jefe apareció, pero se sostenía la pierna, así que se puso de pie para seguirlo de inmediato.

—Señor Potter ¿todo bien?

—No –contestó –te necesito en mi oficina en cuanto Ted llegue.

—Desde luego.

—Busca a Albus -ordenó.

El rubio sonrió, acató la orden de inmediato, significaba que iba a sacarlo de patrullar e involucrarlo de nuevo en el caso de Keller, eso le agradaba y hacía muy feliz, volvería al campo y a la acción ¿qué de bueno tenía ser auror, si se la pasaba vigilando las zonas aburridas todo el tiempo?

—X—

Scorpius caminó detrás de Lupin hasta la oficina de su jefe, con su mejor amigo a un lado, cuando entraron, Harry Potter se había despojado de toda su túnica, sólo estaba en pantalones, los golpes y las vendas ensangrentadas descansaban en el escritorio.

—Padrino –habló Ted, preocupado.

—Papá ¿Lily está bien? –cuestionó Albus, preocupado.

—Sí, sin embargo, las cosas se pusieron intensas –negó –Sebastian ubicó de nuevo a Lily, no tengo la menor idea de cómo lo hizo.

—Es imposible, padrino –soltó Ted –supervisé de primera mano los hechizos, además, tú mismo dijiste que la Mansión Malfoy siempre ha tenido buenos hechizos, según tengo entendido, nunca se quitaron los encantamientos de protección que Voldemort puso.

—Es por eso que nos sorprendió, teníamos un buen récord escondiéndola ahí, no sé cómo dio con la ubicación, el encantamiento fidelio, nunca había sido… tan inútil al respecto, Voldemort no dio con Grimmauld Place durante la guerra, y con mis padres hasta que…

—Alguien los delató –murmuró Albus –significa que alguien está del lado de ese bastardo.

—Y ¿ya se fijaron que Archer no sea él? –cuestionó Scorpius.

—No, no puede ser él, Scor –negó Albus –pudo alzar a Alyce, con un hechizo de protección, ha estado cuidando a Lily demasiado bien, aun para un muggle.

—Debí dejarlo involucrarse –murmuró Harry –él trabajó para inteligencia muggle, tiene que tener habilidades para eso ¿no?

—Cierto –asintió Ted.

El rubio rodó los ojos, ahora resultaba que ese muggle cualquiera, era un derroche de habilidades, negó, pero no se negó ni opuso palabra en contra, era su oportunidad de volver a ver a Keller cara a cara.

—Tendremos esta charla nuevamente, pero con Archer presente –informó Harry.

—Pero ¿no crees que sea peligroso, papá? Es un muggle, ni siquiera tú te libraste sano de Keller –murmuró Albus.

—Ahora lo importante es encontrar un lugar seguro, no podemos llevarla con James, Elisheva y la niña, no quiero arriesgar a mi nieta a correr el mismo destino que mi hija.

— ¿A qué se refiere, señor Potter? –cuestionó Scorpius, sin entender.

—Ese imbécil visitó todos los lugares donde Lily se siente segura, dejándole mensajes, en la casa de mi hijo James, la habitación de mi nieta, estaba cubierta de imágenes de ellas, tanto de Alyce como de Lily, y el mensaje decía que podría tomar a la niña como su próxima pupila, al final, se parece a mi hija.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Scorpius, no podía creer hasta donde podía llegar la mente enferma de Sebastian Keller, no podía evitar desear que le pasara lo peor del mundo, alguien tan atroz merecía pagar de las peores formas posibles.

—M—

La mirada gris del heredero Malfoy estaba en la pelirroja, que estaba determinada a negarse, para él mejor, pero le sorprendía la fiereza con la que repetía que de ninguna manera harían que Archer se involucrara.

—Lily, cariño –intentó el rubio de ojos verdes.

—Lo lamento, Arch –soltó Lily –normalmente sé, que tomamos las decisiones y apoyamos, pero no puedo mandarte a la muerte, no lo hice con… -se quedó callada –no permitiré que te pase algo ¿comprendes? No podré vivir con ello.

—Es mi decisión, cuando estaba en inteligencia…

—No me interesa, ahí, sólo eran muggles, aquí está un loco obsesivo…

—Comprende que no hay nada más importante para mí que tú, y si tengo que arriesgar mi vida por tu seguridad, la de tu familia, lo haré con gusto, Lily, te amo.

Los presentes se removieron incómodos, ya que Scorpius estaba presente, pero éste ni se inmutó al respecto de aquella escena, para él, sólo era un trabajo más, en el que tendría cierta satisfacción, asesinando a Keller.

—Te agradezco, sé que eres un temerario, Arch, pero… no, no te involucrarás más en esto ¿está claro? –observó a su padre.

—Bien –se levantó –vamos al despacho, chicos.

Todos se levantaron, Scorpius se quedó un momento, observando a la mujer del recuerdo de esa mañana, sacudió la cabeza, para salir de su ensimismamiento, y siguió a los demás, dejando a la pareja abrazada en la sala.

—Seguimos en el mismo camino –negó Harry, frustrado.

—Simplemente no entiendo cómo es que ha estado dando con ella –murmuró Ted.

—Quizás, puso en ella un hechizo localizador, como el que Scorpius usó en sus zapatos hace unos años.

—Necesita un objeto –informó Scorpius –algo que siempre lleve consigo, yo por eso lo usé en sus zapatos –se encogió de hombros.

—Pero ¿no crees que sea posible? –elevó una ceja Ted.

—Yo quité el hechizo cuando terminé con ella, no creo que Keller fuese tan básico como eso –comentó convencido.

—El infiltrado tiene que ser bastante cercano entonces –comentó Albus –tiene que haber alguien, que esté al tanto de todo.

—Bueno, estuvieron en la Mansión –soltó Scorpius –digo ¿no se cercioraron que el dueño no estuviese con el aprendiz de mi abuelo?

Harry frunció el ceño ante las palabras de Scorpius, sorprendiéndolo por la rudeza y desconfianza que sentía hacia Draco, y la siguiente afirmación.

—Pero… ¿cómo es que tu abuelo lo adiestró en las artes oscuras?

—No tengo idea, supongo que su hijo, puede preguntarle, yo sólo sé lo que él me dijo antes de apuñalarme.

—M—

Lily observó a su prometido, no estaba muy feliz de quedarse todo el día sin hacer nada, y su mal humor incrementó cuando se negó a que fuese parte del equipo de aurores, pero comprendía que no estaba a la altura de ellos, si los atacaban, sería el primero en morir, y no quería dejar a Lily sola.

—Estás más tranquilo, por lo que veo –sonrió Lily, acariciando su rostro –lamento ponerme de esa manera, pero…

—Te comprendo, Lily, de ser los casos a la inversa, creo que haría exactamente lo mismo para tenerte a salvo, quiero pensar, que sólo me alejas de todo esto por mi desventaja, ya sabes, por ser un muggle.

—Si esto fuese diferente, Arch, si tuvieses una forma de salir bien de esto, en contra de Sebastian… -lo sujetó de las manos –ya lastimó a Scorpius sin remordimiento alguno, incluso él, siendo un mago, no quiero que te pase lo mismo.

—Te comprendo –le sonrió tranquilo.

La joven rodeó el cuello de su prometido, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, tenía miedo de que algo le pasara, si se involucraba, no había dudas de que Sebastian iría tras él de inmediato, y no quería, había pasado un infierno creyendo que Scorpius moriría, y si algo le pasaba al chico con el que estaba ahora, simplemente, se volvería loca del dolor, de la culpa, por arrastrar a personas inocentes a un calvario como ese, a ser perseguidos por un loco que no la dejaría en paz hasta que fuera de él, y de nadie más.

Scorpius salió a la estancia, la imagen de Lily siendo besada por ese hombre lo hizo sentir incómodo, y se odio un instante por no poder apartar la vista de eso ¿qué era lo que aquello le hacía sentir? Tenía todo, lo que podía querer con Kelly, una relación estable, perfecta ¿por qué en ese momento, quería ser el que la sostuviera contra él?

—Podemos escaparnos a la habitación por un buen rato ¿qué opinas? –cuestionó la pelirroja.

—Señorita Potter, futura señora Clarke ¿qué pasará si su padre solicita su presencia y usted está a punto de llegar?

—Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesta a correr ¿y tú? –Elevó una ceja –dime ¿me estás rechazando? –sonrió coqueta.

—Si lo hiciera, sin duda tendrían que revisarme el cerebro, para ver si algo anda mal conmigo.

La sujetó de la cintura, haciendo que ella rodera sus caderas con sus piernas, uniendo sus labios a los del hombre, que los recibió con tanto ímpetu, que hizo al rubio carraspear la garganta, sin tener algún motivo real.

—Perdón la interrupción –soltó en un tono neutro, con la mirada intensa en la joven.

—Has estado muchos días aquí, sin ir a casa ¿no extrañas a tu novia? –Cuestionó Archer, en tono afable –podrías no decir nada sobre nuestra escapada, y después, podrías ir a casa ¿te agrada?

—Es mi trabajo, y contrario a otras personas, mi novia comprende que es importante, no anda escabulléndose, aun sabiendo los riesgos.

—Sólo será nuestra habitación, no es como si fuésemos a escapar –se encogió de hombros –vayamos a lo nuestro, cariño –sonrió.

—Hasta luego –se despidió el rubio de ojos verdes, y avanzó escaleras arriba.

Scorpius gruñó, se levantó del sofá y avanzó hasta la oficina de Harry Potter, que tampoco había abandonado aquel lugar desde hacía bastantes días.

—Hola, jefe –interrumpió al pensativo hombre.

—Ah, Scorpius ¿qué ocurre?

—Quería saber, si podía tomarme dos horas, quiero ver cómo está Kelly.

—Sí, desde luego, tomate el día, te veo aquí pasado mañana.

—Pero…

—No hemos tenido noticias, al parecer, lo perdimos de nuevo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, de cualquier forma, te enviaré un patronus si te necesitamos.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias, señor Potter.


	40. Un Demonio Que No Se Va.

Kelly sonrió feliz al verlo, fue hasta sus brazos y lo besó con tanta felicidad, y sólo eso fue necesario para quitarse toda la incertidumbre, las dudas y las ganas de reemplazar al hombre de unas horas atrás.

—Te he extrañado –informó la joven.

—Y yo a ti, por eso he tomado un día para asegurarme de que todo esté bien contigo.

—Y ¿por qué no lo estaría? –Elevó una ceja –dime ¿qué ocurre en el trabajo, Scor?

—Sabes que no puedo hablar sobre las cosas de trabajo aunque quiera.

—De acuerdo, no insistiré –sonrió –dime ¿quieres que te prepare algo especial para comer?

—Lo que sea que prepares tú, está bien –la jaló hasta él y la besó.

—Realmente me alegro que estés aquí, aunque sea por un día, saber que no te has consumido por el trabajo y te has olvidado de mí, me alegra de sobremanera.

—Jamás me olvidaría de ti –sonrió.

La mirada gris del rubio recorrió el bonito rostro de la castaña, y sus dedos acariciaron su cuello, deteniéndose un momento en su dije de trébol, uniendo sus labios a su clavícula.

—Pensándolo bien, podemos tomarnos un tiempo para nosotros ¿no te parece? –la pegó a su cuerpo.

—Quiero consentirte –admitió ella –pero no todo va en el aspecto sexual, amor –besó la punta de la nariz del rubio y se alejó rumbo a la cocina.

El chico se recostó sobre la cama, llevándose un brazo detrás de la cabeza, mientras observaba el techo, pensativo, si había algo que Kelly y él no compartían, era la pasión desbordada y el gusto por lo físico y sexual, ella era más, tierna, suave, dedicada a complacerlo en otros aspectos, suspiró un poco agotado de todos los días sin poder dormir tranquilamente, así que cerró los ojos y prontamente se quedó dormido.

—Buenos días –saludó la joven castaña cuando él abrió los ojos, sintió los dedos de la chica acariciando su cabello, así que sonrió.

—Lo lamento, no era mi intención quedarme dormido –se estiró a besarla.

—Lo comprendo –sonrió –lamentablemente, tendrás que volver al trabajo en unas horas, y no pude consentirte.

—Tranquila, espero pronto tener más de un día libre, y ya verás lo bien que la pasaremos –besó su cuello.

—Come un poco antes de que te vayas ¿quieres? –sonrió.

—M—

Scorpius apareció en la casa de seguridad, todo estaba bastante tranquilo, aunque había dos aurores en el patio y otros cuatro en la casa, yendo de un lado a otro, así que frunció el ceño en desconcierto, avanzó hasta la oficina de su jefe, para reportarse, pero no estaba, suponía que el cansancio y las ganas de ver a su esposa lo habían llevado a abandonar la protección de su hija por un rato, y eso explicaba el aumento en la seguridad.

—Ah, Malfoy, llegaste –soltó Thomas –el jefe llegará en unos minutos, y quiere hablar con su hija.

—Claro ¿y por qué me lo dices?

—No has estado aquí en casi dos días, así que… has algo ¿o tenemos que hacerlo todo nosotros?

—Bien –gruñó.

Subió las escaleras, no le gustaba mucho que los demás lo mandaran, pero no podía hacer nada, levantó la mano para tocar, pero se detuvo un momento.

— ¿Estás segura? –susurró el hombre.

—Claro que sí –soltó una risa suave y encantadora –Arch, estoy completamente segura, además, ya había aceptado.

—Sí, y luego comenzamos a escondernos de un loco que intenta no sé qué contigo –murmuró.

—Quiero compartir toda mi vida contigo –informó en un tono seguro, suave, confiado –quiero ser tu esposa, no importa si es una ceremonia delante de todos los aurores –el rubio pudo imaginarla acariciando el rostro del hombre –después, podemos hacer algo a la altura de lo que quieres, pero, hagamos esto primero ¿sí?

—Honestamente, no puedo decirte que no –admitió –y también había estado pensando en la posibilidad de proponerte eso.

—Entonces, hablaré con papá, y le pediré que pida un favor, a pesar de que eso vaya en contra de sus propias reglas.

Scorpius abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a los dos, su mirada fue únicamente a ella, que estaba completamente desnuda, sentada a horcajadas en Archer, la imagen no le agradó, era más que obvio que ella estaba aún albergándolo, sus manos, como lo había imaginado hacía un momento, estaban en las mejillas del otro rubio.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? –Cuestionó Lily, levantando una ceja.

—Sí, los demás me informaron que tu padre no tarda en llegar, y que quiere hablar contigo.

—Gracias ¿puedes dejarnos solos ahora? –interrogó Archer.

—No recibo ordenes de ti –contestó enfadado.

—Sin embargo, estamos en medio de algo, siempre dijiste que el voyerismo no era lo tuyo, a menos que tu novia te contagiara el amor por ver a los demás en algo tan íntimo con el coito.

—Cinco minutos –ordenó y salió de la habitación.

Lily bajó bañada y vestida quince minutos después, un poco en su rebeldía de hacer lo que Scorpius le dijera, su padre estaba sentado en el sofá de una plaza, viendo el patio.

—Hola papá –sonrió Lily, acercándose a él para besar su mejilla –dime ¿cómo están las cosas con James, Shev y Alyce?

—Todo bien, tu madre se unió a ellos, y Albus ha estado cuidándolos también, aunque quiere estar aquí, se conforma sabiendo que Scorpius lo está –observó al rubio, que permanecía inasible.

—Antes de que continúes con las malas noticias, que supongo por tu cara, Arch y yo, queremos casarnos –levantó la mano ante la protesta inicial de su padre –no importa mucho si es aquí en casa, no creo que el ministro se niegue a ese favor si lo pides tú.

—Imagino que tienes un poco de mala fama después de golpear a tu tía Hermione delante de toda esa gente.

—Bueno, ella lo merecía por ser una irresponsable –bufó enfadada –digo ¿cómo se le ocurre darle argumentos a su malvada hija para torturar a una persona inocente por años?

Harry sonrió suavemente, al ver la furia y la pasión con la que aún defendía sus actos, suponía que Ginny y Draco tenían razón, sin importar lo que Lily y Scorpius dijeran, aún había algo de amor entre ellos, y los ojos olivo de su hija brillando en enojo lo dejaban claro.

—Bien, le diré al ministro, pero ¿estás segura de que es lo que quieres? –los ojos esmeraldas de Harry fueron hasta Scorpius, que seguía mirando al frente, con la quijada apretada.

—Sí, quiero compartir mi vida con Archer, papá –sonrió suave.

—Hablaré con él, tiene unas cosas pendientes, así que supongo que será la próxima semana –suspiró –le diré a tu madre que venga unos días, para que te ayude con algunas cosas, y la boda no se vea deprimente ¿te parece?

—Gracias papá –la joven se levantó, lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Bien, ahora, cariño, hemos estado intentando dar con el escondite de Keller, ese que encontraron Scorpius y Ted, pero no hemos podido.

—Pudo usar el encantamiento fidelio –se encogió de hombros.

—No, el lugar está ahí, pero el contenido no, ha cambiado de escondite, y Ted sospecha que está muy cerca.

—No comprendo, papá –admitió.

—Hemos estado pensando en la posibilidad de llevarte a ti y a Archer a Norteamérica, la presidenta nos ha brindado su apoyo, dice que puede darte un lugar seguro, una nueva vida, lejos de aquí.

—Pero… ¿estás seguro de que Sebastian no dará con nosotros?

—Su idea es que… alguien ajeno a nosotros, presencie tu muerte y la de Archer.

—Pero ¿qué? –frunció el cejo.

—Sí, si estás muerta, él ya no tendrá objeto de obsesión ¿comprendes?

La pelirroja se puso de pie, no enfadada por que la hicieran pasar por muerta, sino por la idiota creencia de su padre de que eso calmaría a Sebastian.

—Me niego –soltó decidida.

—Lily… cariño, es la única…

—No, prefiero regresar a mi apartamento, y él vaya por mí, a su idea.

—Pero ¿te escuchas?

—Desde luego que sí, papá, prefiero ir con él, a tu plan de hacerme pasar por muerta.

—Entonces todo lo que hemos estado haciendo es para nada ¿no lo crees? –Soltó Scorpius –hubieses ahorrado tanto trabajo y esfuerzo, y hecho tu estúpida voluntad ¿no será que todo esto ha sido excitante para ti?

Lily lo abofeteó tan fuerte como pudo, nadie más dijo nada, Harry se sintió incómodo ante la tensión que brotaba de los dos jóvenes de pie frente a él.

—Tú no has estado en este caso por mucho tiempo…

—Sí ¿y a quién se lo debo? A ti, y a tu estúpida necesidad de protagonismo ¿no? –bufó.

—Me importa un bledo lo que pienses de mí –soltó Lily –ninguno de ustedes vio ese cuarto –soltó con un nudo en la garganta –no voy a permitir que Sebastian vaya tras Alyce, sólo porque en su estúpida mente, se parece a mí –señaló de Scorpius a su padre, con la respiración agitada –no voy a dejar que nadie más sufra lo que yo tuve que sufrir ¿de acuerdo?

—Lily, lo que te ocurrió…

—Sí, te sientes frustrado, papá, enojado, pero jamás vas a comprenderme, no podrás saber lo que se siente que… una persona decida robar todo de ti de esa forma, mientras mis primas jugaban, soñaban con su primer beso, con su primera vez, yo era sodomizada por un maldito loco.

—Lily –intentó Harry.

— ¡No! –Chilló furiosa -¡Primero muerta antes de que ese bastardo toque de alguna forma a Alyce! –Se limpió las lágrimas de forma brusca –llámenme como quieran, pero si Shev no hubiese puesto ese hechizo por mi petición –cerró los ojos, tratando de alejar la idea de su mente –ese maldito loco habría hecho lo mismo con la niña, sólo para dejarme en claro que no hay lugar seguro para nadie si está cerca de mí, su frustración y su enojo, no es nada, comparado con lo que yo tuve que soportar por años –negó –no podrán tener ni la más mínima idea, hasta que lo vivan en carne propia, y yo no voy a permitir que ese loco, vaya tras mi sobrina, ella tiene el derecho de vivir todo lo que a mí me arrebataron, tiene que poder soñar con quién tendrá su primer beso, de quién va a enamorarse, y no tener que sufrir, porque alguien decidió que podía arrebatarle todos sus sueños, tu ira y tu frustración no ayudan con nada –negó –es una lucha personal, contra un demonio que no se va, por mucho que quieras alejarlo.

—Lily –la voz de Archer llenó el lugar.

La joven se giró hasta él, para abrazarlo, el joven se quedó observando la escena, mientras era Archer quien le pedía que se calmara, que todo estaría bien, porque él estaría ahí para ayudarla, para protegerla, sintió una envidia inmensa, un deseo de ser él, quien la sostuviera y secara sus lágrimas.

—M—

Lily permaneció en su habitación, tan sumergida en sus pensamientos con la vista fija en el techo, si su respiración no fuese a veces agitada, a veces tranquila, pensaría que yacía muerta sobre aquel mueble.

Un sonido en el jardín la hizo ponerse de pie, Scorpius avanzó un paso, preocupado por ella, se quedó detrás de ella, viendo por la ventana también.

Archer y Kelly charlaban tranquilos, mientras los aurores se encargaban de colocar las cosas, la presencia de la chica le pareció curiosa a la pelirroja.

—Tu padre le dijo a tu madre lo que ocurrió la otra noche aquí, así que se negó a dejar a Elisheva y Alyce, supongo que no quiere que su conciencia se ensuciara más, por si algo así llegara a ocurrir.

—Yo no quería culparlos por lo que me pasó –musitó –todo fue mi culpa –negó.

—No lo fue ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirlo? –Gruñó, enfadado, la sujetó del brazo, acercándola a él –él es un enfermo, Lily, una persona sana jamás haría algo tan atroz –quiso abrazarla, pero ella retrocedió, negando.

—Sea como sea –musitó –si le hubiese dicho a papá, no como lo hice, sino… todo lo que me hacía, hubiese dicho algo, pero me quedé callada, porque ¿quién puede amarte después de saber lo que hicieron de ti? –Se burló –a veces, sólo tienes que conformarte con lo poco que los demás quieran darte –lo observó –hasta que se harten de ti, y te boten de nuevo, porque no vales nada como persona.

—Eso no fue lo que pasó entre nosotros, y lo sabes.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué fue, Scorpius?

—X—

Archer sonrió al ver como las cosas flotaban de un lado a otro, conforme la castaña a su lado daba instrucciones, le hubiese gustado poder pertenecer a ese mundo, no como ahora, sino ir a ese famoso colegio al que había ido Lily, ser capaz de hacer magia como los presentes en el jardín, aun así, no le hacía sentirse menos a su novia, era especial, pero él también tenía sus virtudes.

—Tienes que ser muy confiado ¿no? –cuestionó la mujer.

—No comprendo –admitió –confiado ¿en qué cuestión?

—Lily no ha amado a nadie que no sea Scorpius –murmuró observándolo –por eso ese loco intentó matarlo –se encogió de hombros –si no lo ha hecho contigo, es por algo ¿no?

—A las personas no nos gustan las otras personas con inseguridades –la observó –si decidimos estar con ellas, es por algo ¿o desconfías de tu novio? –Cuestionó tranquilo.

—Sé lo mucho que la amó –murmuró jugando con su collar –sería una mentirosa si te dijera que no me siento insegura cada que sé que están juntos, un amor así –negó –es difícil de olvidar, por fortuna, me ama ahora a mí –sonrió.

—Lily decidió compartir su vida conmigo, no encuentro motivo para temer cada que los veo juntos, de cualquier forma, inseguro o no, ella decidirá al final, entre él y yo, y por el momento, soy yo, con quien irá al altar la próxima semana.

—Cierto –sonrió –me sorprende que eligiera a un muggle, digo cuando los demás se acerquen a platicarte y preguntarte ¿a qué colegio fuiste? ¿Cuál es tu puesto en el ministerio? Se llevarán una decepción al saber que la única hija del grandioso Harry Potter, eligió a un simple muggle.

—La boda será muy íntima, no tomes a mal que tu novio esté presente y tú no –sonrió divertido.

—No, el señor Potter me invitó.

—Ah, de acuerdo, entonces ¿cuál es tu puesto en el ministerio? –sonrió.

—Trabajo en _conexiones mágicas, _por llamarlo de alguna manera, conecto las chimeneas a la red flu, y uno que otro permiso –se encogió de hombros.

—Yo trabajo para Servicios Financieros, ya sabes, la Junta de Valores e Inversiones –se encogió de hombros –y muchos años trabajé en el equivalente muggle de ellos –sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

Kelly bufó, dudaba que fuese tan bueno como presumía que era, Scorpius era mil veces mejor que él, y estaba con ella, se llevó la mano al cuello de nuevo y jugó con su collar, estaba nerviosa, y no sabía la razón.

—M—

Archer paseaba por la casa, su novia estaba dormida, y aprovechando que no había casi seguridad en la casa, fue hasta la puerta de la oficina, giró el picaporte, y estaba casi seguro que había sido un descuido, porque las veces pasadas que había intentado abrirla, no había podido, así que se adentró sigilosamente, observando a todos lados.

Había muchas cosas regadas, y un mapa en la mesa de centro, así que se acercó a observarlo todo, tenía una buena memoria, por no decir excelente, así que observó varias cosas, intentando memorizarlas por completo, después observó el lugar, él muchas veces se había encontrado con micrófonos en sitios así, después se sintió un poco estúpido, ellos eran magos, casi no sabían de tecnología ¿cómo podrían espiarlos?

—Sí, te digo que no hemos encontrado absolutamente nada.

Levantó la vista, la voz de Harry se escuchó, así que salió apresurado y sigiloso, entrando a la habitación continua.

—X—

Ted Lupin observó de los papeles a su padrino, no encontraba nada que pudiese ayudar, y era más que obvio que el moreno tampoco, habían intentado dar con Sebastian Keller por mucho tiempo, y hasta el momento, los únicos que se habían topado de frente y cruzado palabras con él, eran Scorpius y Lily; tenía que haber algo ahí.

—No encuentro nada –admitió Harry Potter –no logro encontrar cómo es que está dando con ella.

—Quizá si le preguntamos a Archer ¿no crees que ayude un poco eso?

—Lily se pondrá como loca, y no quiero darle motivos para que se vaya de aquí, por fin la tenemos protegida.

—Lo sé, padrino, pero ¿no crees que no dar con ella lo está haciendo más peligroso a él?

—No ha hecho nada, Ted, si pudiese, ya nos habría atacado.

—Sé que no te agradará, pero si queremos dar con él, primero él tiene que dar con nosotros.

—Contactarlo es el problema, Ted ¿no lo has notado?

—Debemos decirle a Lily, que nos ayude.

—Va a decir que sí, automáticamente, la conoces, pero ya no quiero ponerla en riesgo, Ted, todo esto ha sido mi culpa, no estaríamos buscando a ese maniático si no hubiese sido tan confiado.

—Ambos lo fuimos, padrino.

—M—

Luna Potter bajó a la cocina un poco adormilada, sabía que Archer había usado algo en ella para hacerla descansar, y bueno, lo había logrado, se quedó de pie al ver a Scorpius, la joven supuso que había preparado la cena, ya que el plato frente a él era abundante, y estaba frío, seguía sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—Dime ¿te molesta si como algo de lo que preparaste? –Lo cuestionó.

—No, adelante, come todo lo que puedas.

—Gracias.

Avanzó hasta la estufa, con un rugido de estómago a causa del hambre, él sonrió, ella siempre tenía mal apetito, así que le agradaba ver que se alimentaba, al menos un poco.

—Siempre me ha gustado tu sazón –murmuró, ocupando su lugar al lado de él –es delicioso, Kelly tiene que…

—Ella cocina todo el tiempo –la interrumpió –adora cocinar, y lo hace muy bien.

—Deberías sorprenderla alguna vez –sugirió –una cena romántica, como… -se encogió de hombros –no lo sé, un bonito detalle.

—Pudiese hacerlo, pero no me creería que lo hice yo, así que…

—Si no te cree, puedes hacerlo como conmigo –se encogió de hombros –cocinarle.

—Me hará a un lado –insistió.

—Puedes cocinarle desnudo –sonrió –digo ¿a quién no le gustaría esa vista? –el chico la observó atento, haciéndole removerse un poco incómoda.

Scorpius la observó un momento, le gustaba el ligero rubor en sus mejillas, la forma en que era capaz de hacer un comentario tan atrevido, pero al mismo tiempo, ser tan penosa como para sonrojarse un segundo después ¿alguna vez se había percatado de que ella le parecía encantadora cuando se comportaba así?

—Supongo que soy todo un espectáculo ¿no es así?

—Tienes un buen cuerpo, o al menos cuando salíamos lo tenías –se estiró, sujetó su brazo, sintiendo la dureza del músculo –sigues en forma ¿no le gustaría encontrarte desnudo cocinando?

—Posiblemente se enfade por lo poco higiénico que eso sería –se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me encantaría –se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Encontrarme desnudo cocinando? –soltó divertido.

—No, no, me refiero que a mí me encantaría entrar a la cocina y ver a Arch cocinando desnudo, o viceversa, a él le encantaría también.

—Verte desnuda es un festín a la vista, si necesidad de que estés cocinando.

Volvió a sonrojarse, no quería malinterpretar aquello, pero parecía más coqueteo que una charla normal entre “amigos”, era mejor poner un límite ante aquello.

—Me gustaría probar algo de lo que hace ella alguna vez –sonrió amable.

—Puedo invitarte a cenar a ti y a tu prometido, y pedirle que prepare la cena, una cita doble.

—Si a ella no le molesta, me agradaría la idea –sonrió –sería bueno llevarnos mejor ¿no crees?

—Supongo que sí, podemos intentarlo.

—Dicen que solo la gente con algún trastorno se vuelve amigo de su ex –argumentó Scorpius.

—Bueno, no vamos a ser los mejores amigos, sino más bien, podemos comenzar a ser cordiales, conocidos y dejar de ser rudos el uno con el otro, son cosas diferentes ¿no?

—Pues hablando de eso, lamento lo que te dije la otra vez –la observó.

—Ah, basta de disculpas sin sentido, Scorpius –sonrió –no sé qué te ocurre, pero tienes que conseguir ayuda.

—Estoy preocupado por todo, eso pasa, que algo pase aquí, o que algo le ocurra a ella, le amo ¿sabes?

—Sí, ya lo has dicho muchas veces, me alegra que encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz, y lo digo en serio.

—Los dos lo encontramos ¿no?

—Sí –sonrió –Archer es un hombre maravilloso, el hombre que imaginaba mientras… -se quedó callada –está delicioso ¿ya lo dije?

—Creo que sí.

—Ve con ella –lo animó Lily –te cubriré, le diré a papá que te encargué algo, así que ve y pasa un rato con ella.

—No es muy ético de mi parte, Lily Luna –soltó.

—Ambos sabemos que quieres correr en dirección a Kelly, y decirle lo mucho que la amas –sonrió.

—Extrañamente…

—Ve, o haré un alboroto –sonrió.

—Eres incapaz de armar un alboroto –bromeó el rubio.

—Ve con ella, en serio, a veces el amor, necesita ganar un poco sobre la ética laboral.

—Tienes razón, tomaré tu palabra e iré a verla, intentaré volver lo antes posible, no quiero descuidarte tampoco –la sujetó de la mano y se levantó, avanzó unos pasos rumbo a la chimenea.

—Oye, espera –lo detuvo –recordé que dice Albus que haces postres deliciosos, así que… así me pagarás –le sonrió –con algo delicioso, no olvides los ingredientes cuando vuelvas, así tendremos nuestra coartada sólida, si llegas con algo para hacer pastel de chocolate o algo más delicioso, nadie durará –le guiñó un ojo.

El chico usó la red flu para ir a su apartamento con Kelly, la joven estaba observando una revista, estaba tranquila, y se sobresaltó cuando las llamas lo hicieron aparecer.

—Hola, cariño –sonrió.

—Kelly –sonrió.

Fue hasta ella, rodeó su cintura acercándola a él, supuso que no tenía más tiempo, así que por esa ocasión no dijo nada, su espalda golpeó suavemente con la barda, las manos del chico recorrían su cuerpo con desesperación, nunca le había gustado que fuese pasional con ella, lo prefería calmado y romántico, lo sintió invadir su cuerpo de forma rápida, embistiéndola fuertemente.

—Te amo –murmuró él –te amo tanto.

—Sco-Scorpius –gimió de placer.

La mano derecha del rubio se colocó en el cuello de la chica, sintió el pulgar acariciar lo largo de su garganta, y la respiración rápida del chico en su oreja.

—Me encantas, no sabes cuánto –se empujó más en su interior –me vuelves loco, te amo, Lily.

—X—

Archer se acercó a Harry, estaba tranquilo, fumando un cigarrillo, suponía que a escondidas de su hija, pero él no era nadie para juzgarlo o ir de chismoso con la pelirroja.

—Perdón que lo interrumpa, señor –habló Archer.

—No te preocupes, me hará bien una charla, el día ha estado tranquilo y silencioso.

—Tengo un par de preguntas, más que nada, curiosidades, lo mío no es este mundo, así que tiendo a ser muy curioso.

—Ah, te llevarías muy bien con mi suegro –soltó divertido Harry –podrían pasar horas, él cuestionándote del fantabuloso mundo muggle y tú del increíble mundo mágico –sonrió –pero vamos, no seas tímido, pregunta, ya que no está Arthur aquí.

—Las comunicaciones en el mundo mágico ¿cómo funcionan?

—Bueno, sé un poco más específico ¿quieres?

—En el mundo muggle, Lily y yo solemos comunicarnos por medio de un teléfono móvil –comentó –tengo entendido que ustedes no lo usan, pero mi intriga es ¿cómo se comunican ustedes?

—Verás, normalmente, usamos lechuzas, una lechuza puede localizarte casi en donde sea que estés, la red flu, y el más cómodo, el patronus ¿por qué la pregunta? –frunció el cejo Harry.


	41. Soluciones Ilógicas.

Lily sonrió cuando Archer llegó hasta ella con un trozo de pastel, era la mejor forma de ser despertada en la mañana, el sabor de aquel postre le fascino, era simplemente delicioso.

—Lo preparó Scorpius –informó para ella –según lo que le dijo a tu padre, es que tú lo enviaste por aquello.

—Lo hice –admitió –es delicioso ¿quieres probar? –sonrió.

—Ah, digamos que es la última rebanada que quedó –se encogió de hombros –lo lamentamos.

—Pero… lo pedí para mí –frunció el ceño.

—Pero tu padre comenzó, e invitó a todos, nadie se negó, es el jefe.

—Cierto –hizo puchero.

—Levántate, tienes un par de pendientes para la boda.

—Que será en tres días –sonrió encantada, besando al chico.

—Lo sé, ahora, date una ducha, y sal a dirigir a los aurores.

—No tardaré, sólo me comeré esto, antes de que alguien se lo robe.

Lily se quedó en cama hasta que terminó con la porción, que había sido generosa, pero por el sabor, insuficiente para ella, fue hasta la ducha, tomó un baño rápido y después de estar lista, bajó alegremente.

—Buenos días –saludó emocionada.

—Buenos días, señorita –la saludaron algunos aurores.

—Tu pastel quedó delicioso ¿hay posibilidades de que…?

—No –soltó en tono brusco Scorpius, sorprendiéndola ¿no habían quedado la noche pasada en ser cordiales?

Siempre que pensaba que las cosas mejoraban entre ellos, simplemente empeoraban, pero no estaba para dramas y dilemas, salió a decirles a los aurores como acomodar las cosas, en tres días estaría casándose con Archer, y no quería que nada opacara su felicidad.

—No, espera –le dijo a un auror –creo que sería mejor del otro lado, ya sea en la mañana o mientras se está ocultando el sol, dejará al ministro ciego, así que mejor una dirección donde no se ponga o salga el sol –sonrió.

—Bien –gruñó uno –si no es que está nublado.

—Tienes razón, podríamos poner una carpa, para…

—Ya, basta –soltó Harry –el ministro oficiará rápidamente la boda, tiene más ocupaciones, Lily, hizo esto como un favor para mí –negó –pero no tardará mucho.

—Bien, entonces ¿por qué hacemos todo esto?

—La verdad quiero estar sentado, ya estoy algo viejo –sonrió para ella.

—Eso no es verdad –rió Lily.

—Me alegro mucho de que estés muy feliz –acarició su mejilla.

—M—

Ted entró a la oficina de su padrino, azotó la puerta cuando encontró a Archer con la mitad del cuerpo dentro de la chimenea, aquello no le agradaba para nada ¿no se suponía que él no debería estar ahí? Comenzaba su sospecha sobre el novio de Lily.

—Ah ¡Qué se supone! –intentó.

El rubio de ojos verdes sacó el cuerpo de la chimenea, se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que se callara.

—Lily está como loca, y eso que su boda será algo simple y…

El rubio lo sujetó del brazo y llevó hasta el jardín, alejados de Lily; y de su padre, no estaba muy alegre con lo que había pasado.

—No entiendes –soltó Archer –el señor Potter me dijo cómo es que se conectan.

—Mira, Archer, no te ofendas, pero eres un simple muggle, no harías funcionar una chimenea tú solo, por mucho que lo intentaras, no son trucos baratos –sonrió apenado.

—No, no era eso –hizo un mohín –escucha –sacudió su mano, llena de hollín –creo que ya sé cómo es que han estado dando con nosotros.

Aquello sin dudas dejó sorprendido al metamorfomago, tanto, que su cabello color miel cambió a un rosa brillante, desconcentrando al muggle a causa de lo fantástico que eso le pareció.

—Digo –sacudió la cabeza, concentrándose –quizás mi teoría no le agrade a todos aquí, pero, tengo mi sospechas sobre quién está vendiendo la ubicación.

Los ojos verdes de Archer se posaron en Scorpius, que veía atentamente a Lily desde el ventanal de la sala, Ted frunció el cejo, si bien, al inicio, no le agradaba, había demostrado ser un excelente elemento cuidando de Lily.

—Quizás tus celos, porque ella compartió una relación con él…

—No –negó –y tampoco estoy diciendo que sea él.

—Entonces, ¿quién? No te sigo.

—El día de ayer estuve interrogando al señor Potter sobre cómo se conecta su mundo.

—Sí, claro ¿y a qué conclusión llegaste? –Cuestionó curioso.

—Según sus palabras, sus medios de comunicación son mediante lechuzas, que puede ubicarte en donde sea que estés ¿cómo les afecta a ellas el encantamiento fidelio?

— ¿Dices que una lechuza nos vendió? –se burló.

—No, nadie aquí se ha comunicado con el exterior por medio de lechuza, también me dijo que los aurores pueden aparecerse, ya que el guardián ha compartido la ubicación, así que para ellos es fácil aparecer, pero tampoco es como nos han estado localizando.

—No te sigo, Archer –admitió Ted.

—Hace unos días, Kelly Carter vino a la casa.

—Sí, lo sé –admitió Ted.

—Pero, mi pregunta es ¿quién le dijo que estábamos aquí?

—Supongo que Scorpius –se encogió de hombros.

—Piénsalo mejor, Ted –sonrió Archer –ella conecta cada una de las chimeneas en su mundo, ahí es donde trabaja.

—Sí ¿y qué?

—En el mundo muggle, hay mil maneras de intervenir un medio de comunicación o transporte, si puedes ir de un lugar a otro, por medio de la red flu, y también llamar, por decirlo de alguna forma conectados por la misma chimenea ¿no hay forma de intervenir los movimientos, las llamadas?

—Sí, de hecho, mi padrino me dijo que en su quinto año, Umbridge hizo algo parecido con las chimeneas del colegio –observó en dirección a la pelirroja.

—Yo no puedo hacer magia, pero para ti es más fácil saber si alguien ha estado monitoreando cada uno de los lugares a donde nos hemos estado mudando.

—Dices que Kelly ha estado usando su fácil acceso a las chimeneas conectadas para ubicarnos.

—Piénsalo, Ted, según todos los mapas que vi en esa mesa, toda la información que han recabado, es imposible dar con esos lugares ¿cómo puedes rastrear a alguien? A veces, lo más básico y lo más obvio, es donde está la respuesta –se encogió de hombros –durante mi tiempo en inteligencia británica, me guiaba por una frase de Sherlock _«Cuando eliminas toda solución lógica a un problema, lo ilógico, aunque imposible, es invariablemente lo cierto» _

—Ciertamente, me parece… tonto e ilógico.

—Siempre hay micrófonos en lugares como esa oficina, si no son muggles ¿cómo un mago intervendría todo?

—Esa chimenea no está conectada a la red flu –informó Ted.

—Lo dejo en tus manos, Ted, yo no puedo ayudar en el aspecto mágico, sólo puedo usar mi cabeza y cerebro para pensar, y ciertamente, no pienso como ustedes, por el lugar en que me críe y crecí.

—Cierto.

Ted avanzó hasta la oficina de su padrino, si el rubio tenía razón, y los estaban espiando, habría una pista, y la encontró, la flama era pequeña, pero verde brillante, una línea directa ¿A dónde?

—M—

Archer gruñó enfadado, odiaba la aparición, no entendía como era que los magos se acostumbraban a aquello, agradeció a Ted, y caminó rumbo a la oficina de Draco Malfoy, en su estadía en esa mansión, junto con Lily, logró comprender un poco al padre de Scorpius, si bien lo toleraba lo suficiente por el favor que hacía, no le agradaba del todo, según palabras de Lily, los Malfoy solían odiar a los muggles, mestizos y nacidos muggles.

—Lamento interrumpirlo –habló Archer, haciendo que Draco frunciera el cejo.

—Me sorprende que pudieses llegar aquí, sin habilidades mágicas.

—Bueno, me hicieron un favor, quería hablar con usted.

—No sé qué tengas que hablar conmigo, que no puedas tratar con tu futuro suegro –quitó su atención del caldero para observarlo.

—Por lo poco que pude investigar, y otro poco que escuché, Sebastian Keller aprendió magia negra de su padre.

Draco sonrió, sorprendiendo a Archer. —No, Sebastian Keller aprendió magia oscura conmigo –confesó –no con mi padre.

—Pero…

—Sé lo que dijo, pero fui yo quien le enseñó algunas cosas.

—Ah, bueno, entonces vamos a entendernos mejor.

— ¿Tú crees? –Se burló Draco –no lo creo.

—No se necesita magia para ser inteligente y observador, señor Malfoy –sonrió Archer –digo ¿realmente cree que necesito su habilidad para leer mentes para saber que Lily sigue amando a su hijo?

—Aun así, sigues con ella ¿no?

—Bueno, que ella lo ame a él, no hace que yo no la ame a ella –se encogió de hombros –pero no estoy aquí para hablarle del amor entre su hijo y mi prometida.

—Entonces ¿a qué debo el placer de tu visita? –se burló.

—Creo que ya sé dónde está Sebastian Keller, y por el nivel de magia oscura que tiene ese tipo, acudí a usted –hizo un mohín –a su padre, pero ya que usted fue su maestro, supongo…

—Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer –regresó a su poción.

—Señor Malfoy, si nos deshacemos de Keller, su hijo podrá volver con Lily, supongo que quiere su felicidad.

—Ah, es que eres tan bueno, que vas a sacrificar tu amor, porque ellos estén juntos.

—Ya vi de dónde sacó su hijo lo imbécil –se burló –supongo que ha estado buscando la respuesta por sí solo ¿no?

La mirada gris de Draco se posó en el hombre frente a él, tenía que admitir que para ser un simple muggle, tenía muchos pantalones, para ir hasta su casa, a hablarle de aquella forma, que jamás permitía en alguien.

—M—

La joven castaña retrocedió unos cuantos pasos completamente asustada, el hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules sonrió complacido por el miedo que provocó en Kelly Carter, así que acortó la distancia, acercando su rostro al de ella, y olfateando su cuello, para percibir el temor emanado.

—Has estado jugueteando, Kelly ¿no es cierto? –se burló.

—No te hice venir por eso –soltó, colocando sus manos en los brazos de Keller, para alejarlo de ella.

—Entonces, dime ¿para qué me hiciste venir? ¿Tienes nueva información? –sonrió fingiendo empatía.

—Cuando acudí a ti, dijiste que harías que Scorpius me amara.

—Bueno, está contigo, y no con mi Lily ¿no es así?

—Me llamó Lily, durante el sexo –gruñó furiosa –dijiste que me amaría a mí, no a esa maldita zorra.

La mano de Sebastian se cerró entorno a la garganta de la castaña, con una mirada de clara advertencia, si volvía a dirigirse de esa forma a Lily, la mataría sin dudarlo un segundo; la soltó, cuando creyó que el mensaje le quedó claro.

—Bueno, Kelly, no puedo culpar a Malfoy por tener un gusto excelente en mujeres –se burló –Lily es la mujer perfecta, por eso tiene que ser mía.

La castaña observó al hombre alejarse, recordaba un ataque de furia de hacía algunos años, donde había jurado, que si Lily volvía a acercarse a otro hombre, la mataría, y tenía en claro que Scorpius no la amaría a ella si Lily seguía de por medio.

—Dime ¿el hechizo dejó de funcionarle? –le preguntó, sorprendiéndola.

—No, no lo sé, siempre que estamos juntos, puedo hacerlo, pero…

—Sabes que mientras estén en contacto, esa parte que suprimes, seguirá surgiendo ¿no? –La observó –por eso lo mandaste a él a patrullar, y a ella al mundo muggle, para alejarlos, mi intervención mientras estaba en ese limbo funcionó, así que no comprendo, porque te llamaría Lily.

La mirada azul de Keller se concentró en Kelly, sonrió divertido cuando notó que el colgante de trébol que le había dado, no lo llevaba puesto, negó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Las mujeres son tan estúpidas –se mofó –eres igual a Merope Gaunt ¿no es cierto? –Volvió hasta ella, abofeteando bruscamente su mejilla de forma “afectiva” –él no va a amarte por decisión propia, Kelly Carter –se mofó de ella –no puedes quitarte el dije, es lo que lo mantiene a tu lado, mientras más alejada de él estás, el hechizo se desvanece, por eso sus dudas vuelven, me imagino sus cambios bruscos de humor –se rió –la gente ya debe creerlo loco.

—Quiero que me ame, sin necesidad de usar ese collar.

—Nunca va a pasar, él no sentía nada por ti, ni siquiera cariño, tenerlo débil por la herida, con su protección abajo, me ayudó a fisurarlo, pero es un Malfoy, esos bastardos son los mejores en las barreras mentales, sus habilidades en oclumancia y Legeremancia son legendarias, no esperes que con la lejanía del hechizo, no pueda reconstruir su mente.

—Pensé que eras el mejor en artes oscuras, me engañaste.

—No quisiste tenerlo como un imbécil tras de ti, preferiste lo que ahora tienes, para que fuera ¿creíble? –se burló –pero tu contrincante es Lily Luna Potter, Kelly ¿qué esperabas? Ella tiene la capacidad de enamorarte, envolverte, y obsesionarte, aquí estoy yo, tienes a tu novio, encantado de sus caderas –sonrió.

—También está Archer –soltó, divertida.

El moreno se giró hasta la castaña, entrecerrando los ojos, avanzó de nuevo la distancia hasta la mujer.

—Aclara eso –ordenó.

—Va a casarse con Archer en unos días ¿no lo sabías? –Se burló –ah, Sebastian, creí que no pasaba nada en la vida de Lily que tú no supieras ¿qué pasó ahí?

—No me lo habías informado ¿por qué? –elevó una ceja y sonrió –ah, creíste que Scorpius te amaba, así que no creíste necesario vender su información, como todas las veces anteriores ¿no es así?

—Ella nunca me ha interesado, por eso te busqué cuando…

—Dime ¿dónde está?

—No voy a decírtelo –más que nada, porque Scorpius estaba ahí.

—Entonces, te usaré, para llegar a Malfoy, y de ahí, lo mataré y me llevaré a Lily.

—Si te lo digo –lo detuvo –sólo te la llevarás a ella ¿verdad?

Sebastian sonrió, podía mentirle, decirle que no le haría nada a Scorpius y después traicionarla, pero tener a Lily era lo único que le interesaba, y estaba desesperado por tenerla de nuevo para él, a su merced.

—No le haré nada –admitió –puedes tenerlo, el hechizo que usé con él no va a quitarse tan fácilmente, se debilita, pero toma fuerza cada vez más, mientras traigas el dije ¿te queda claro? No puedes dejar de usarlo, o se irá debilitando.

—Ya lo entendí –aceptó.

—Bien, dime ¿dónde está mi Lily Luna? –sonrió de lado.

—M—

Lily Luna sonrió al ver a Archer salir de la casa, el patio casi estaba listo, faltaban unos cuantos detalles que ella quería que él viera, fue hasta ella, la besó suavemente y enfocó su vista en lo que ella le señalaba.

—Yo no le encuentro nada de malo.

—Arch, no está colocado simétricamente, me está volviendo loca.

—Lily –se rió el muchacho –no te comprendo, tienes la libertad de hacer esto como te guste, y estás haciéndome encontrar un detalle asimétrico, eres… increíble –sonrió.

—Ya lo sé, pero también es tu boda, así que tienes que ayudar.

—Lo moveré a mano –besó su mejilla y avanzó hasta el poste.

La luz verde iluminó el patio, un segundo después, Lily cayó al suelo a causa de que las decoraciones salieron volando en todas direcciones, la fuerza la empujó, pero en cuanto pudo, se incorporó preocupada, buscando a Archer.

—Arch –lo nombró.

—Él no debería importarte, Lily –dijo la voz de Sebastian.

La pelirroja se apresuró a sujetar su varita, pero más tardó en hacerlo, que en ser desarmada, estaba totalmente incrédula ¿cómo es que había dado con ella?

—Qué ¿qué haces aquí? –Soltó –observando sobre su hombro cuando Archer se puso de pie, tosiendo.

—Tiene más vidas que un gato –soltó el moreno, en dirección del prometido de Lily.

—No –la pelirroja se puso entre ellos –te pregunté ¿qué haces aquí?

—Quise venir a la boda –sonrió –dime ¿es que no puedo?

—Claramente no fuiste invitado –soltó Archer.

—Ah, no va a casarse contigo, lo hará conmigo.

—Jamás pasará eso –soltó Archer.

Keller sonrió; esquivando un hechizo, se giró un poco, para toparse con Ted Lupin, le dedicó una sonrisa cínica, sabía perfectamente lo mucho que el metamorfo lo odiaba, y estaban a la par, posiblemente, la persona a la que más detestaba en el mundo Sebastian, era a Edward Lupin.

—Voy a matarte, infeliz bastardo –bramó el hombre de cabellos verdes.

—Puedes intentarlo, pero la verdad es que seré yo quien te mate –rió –y voy a disfrutarlo mucho.

Sebastian observó a su alrededor, los aurores habían decidido salir, encabezados por Scorpius Malfoy, quien tenía esa mirada llena de furia, levantó una comisura de sus labios, no importaba cuanto intentara Kelly, ese hombre le pertenecía a Lily, podía verlo luchando por liberarse de aquello que le tenía bloqueado.

—A pesar de sus números, no veo forma en que puedan salir ganando de esto –sonrió, socarrón.

—La verdad, la única baja que tendremos, serás tú –habló Scorpius.

—A ti –lo señaló –voy a dejarte vivo, sólo porque Kelly me dio esa condición para encontrarte –observó a Lily –ese era el trato, te llevo conmigo –señaló a Scorpius –lo dejo para ella.

La mirada de Lily fue hasta Scorpius, su mueca confundida duró una fracción de segundo, tampoco entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo; Keller levantó la mano, para desviar los hechizos, mientras dio un paso en dirección a Lily.

—Vamos, Lily ¿o quieres la muerte de estas basuras en tu conciencia?

—No voy a irme contigo –soltó decidida.

—Entonces ¿prefieres que vaya por tu dulce sobrina y eso te haga venir por voluntad a mí? –Sonrió –también puedo tenerlas a las dos.

La pelirroja se sobresaltó cuando de la nada, el moreno estaba frente a ella, acariciando su mejilla, aquella muestra de temor en sus ojos olivo lo excitó, nunca lo decepcionaba.

—No te pondrías celosa ¿cierto? Tú seguirías siendo mi favorita –depositó un suave beso en los labios de la petrificada pelirroja.

La respiración de Lily se agitó, hacía mucho tiempo que eso no le pasaba, haberse enfrentado a él cuando Scorpius estaba en peligro había sido… ella pensó que había superado su propio miedo, sin embargo, una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, mientras el terror la dejaba sin habla, pegada al piso.

—Nunca me decepcionas, Lily –admitió en un susurro –me vuelves completamente loco –se acercó más a ella, secando su lágrima con su lengua, la sujetó de la mano, llevándola a su entrepierna –sólo mira, la forma en que me pones –la mano de Keller fue a la intimidad de Lily –todo esto es tu culpa, sino provocaras todo esto en mí –sonrió divertido –ya no hay lugar a donde correr, acepta que somos el uno para el otro.

La pelirroja sintió el movimiento sutil de Archer a sus espaldas, un segundo después, apretó su mano, se había movido, buscando la varita de la joven.

—Expelliarmus –gritó Lily –corre –se giró hasta Archer.

La situación no era como para ponerse necio, sólo que la sujetó de la mano, pero Sebastian alcanzó a reaccionar, sujetándola del cabello, al rubio no le quedó otra más que soltarla, pero no se movió de su sitio.

—Para ser un simple muggle –observó a Scorpius –tienes más valor que aquel tipo, creo que te subestimé.

—Déjalo en paz –murmuró Lily, con la voz temblorosa.

—Aprovechó un momento de debilidad mío, Lily, para armarte –sonrió, jalando más su cabello, causándole más dolor –mi momento más romántico, para alejarte de mí ¿crees que voy a dejarlo en paz?

—Déjalo en paz –repitió.

—Avada Kedavra –murmuró en dirección a uno de los aurores que se había movido, para atacarlo –creo que la diversión comienza ahora.

La empujó, haciéndole caer sobre su trasero, cuando intentó ponerse de pie, no pudo, maldito fuera Sebastian, pero suponía que no dejaría que escapara en lo que él _se divertía _con los aurores.

Archer se acercó a ella rápidamente, aun observando a Keller lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, mientras reía como loco, porque no podían hacerle nada.

—Lily –la voz de su padre aceleró el corazón de la pelirroja.

—Papi –soltó feliz, estando él, las cosas mejorarían.

—Creo que pensaron que vendrías solo, Stan –sonrió Sally.

La vista de padre e hija fueron hasta el chico de piel oscura, atacando a los aurores con una clara mueca de diversión, había más de cinco personas escondidas en el patio, apoyando a Sebastian.

—Ya vienen los refuerzos –musitó Harry, acariciando las mejillas de su hija –tienes que irte.

—No –negó –esto termina hoy, para bien, o para mal, papá.

Harry Potter se arrepintió de quitar el hechizo en su hija, que sujetó su varita, y corrió en dirección a los demás, Archer sujetó el hombro de Harry.

—No es momento –gruñó.

—Lo es, sólo… cuando la luz verde aparece, lo notará.

Harry frunció el ceño, sin comprender lo que Archer le decía, corrió en dirección hacia Lily, la sujetó, llamando la atención de Sebastian, y provocando su furia, cuando intentó arrastrarla dentro de la casa.

La maldición asesina golpeó por completo el pecho del rubio, que cayó muerto, ante el terror de su prometida, que se dejó caer de rodillas junto a Archer.

El sonido de los hechizos golpeando en las paredes, los gritos, opacaron el chillido de Lily, pero el estupor impidió que Harry notara lo que el rubio le había dicho.

—La verdad, es que sí era bastante observador –murmuró Draco, asustando a Harry.

—Pero ¿qué haces aquí? –bufó el moreno.

—Se está dejando llevar –le miró –está perdiendo el control.

—No sé de qué me hablas –soltó enfadado Harry.

— ¡Papá! –la voz de Albus sonó en el jardín.

Sally perdió el tono divertido, su mirada fue preocupada, y bajó la varita, la luz verde de uno de sus apoyos casi golpeó al mediano de los Potter, el chico corrió en su dirección, lo sujetó de las mejillas y sonrió.

—Vamos, Sallomon –gritó Sebastian –sólo fue un trabajo para ti, no más –se rió –lo mismo que tú para él.

Harry y Draco se unieron a la batalla una vez que los hechizos comenzaron a ir de un lado a otro, Keller estaba enfocado en Lupin, sin importarle nadie más, Lily protegía a algunos aurores de que no fueran atacados por la espalda, hasta que se topó de frente con Scorpius, estaba agitado, y manchado de sangre; el lapsus se rompió, cuando Ted salió por los aires, dejando desocupado al moreno, que reía divertido.

Sebastian retrocedió cuando un hechizo le golpeó el hombro, todos dirigieron su vista hasta Harry Potter, lucía imponente ante la furia que despedía.

Los hechizos fueron de un lado a otro, mientras Keller despotricaba en contra de los que estaban ahí, Scorpius se detuvo cuando un hechizo lo golpeó en un costado, provocándole un sangrado intenso, observó al hombre que no reconoció, y un segundo después, su vista se volvió oscura, levantó la mirada, para toparse con los ojos grises de su padre, quien lo sujetó de los brazos, le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de caer sobre el pasto, la risa de Sebastian resonó en su cabeza.

La confusión le duró un segundo a Scorpius, pero pisó la realidad de pronto, todo estaba bastante claro ahora, mientras observaba a su padre yacer sobre el césped, sin vida.


	42. Epílogo.

La claridad mental de Scorpius duró un momento, en cuanto su vista se topó con la de Keller, que sonreía triunfal, fue hasta él, se colocó delante de Lily, cubriéndola, y echando una rápida mirada a Albus, para que la sacara de ahí.

—Ah, es un desperdicio –se burló Keller –tu padre era muy bueno ¿sabías eso? –Se rió –un magnifico maestro de artes oscuras, no sería lo que soy, sino fuera por él.

—Y supongo que la única forma de superarlo, era matándolo ¿no es así? Mago mediocre –soltó divertido.

Lily se negó a marcharse, aquella actitud de Scorpius no le gustaba, hacía mucho que no lo veía tan fuera de sí, y tenía miedo que su furia le hiciera perder el control.

—Por favor ¿crees que con esos insultos me enfadarás? Digo, esperaba más del hijo de Voldemort –sonrió –fue tan divertido manipularte –negó –todas esas inseguridades, todo ese miedo, ese niñito indefenso –observó a Lily –lo hice yo –se encogió de hombros –así que créeme cuando te digo, que yo lo envíe en tu dirección, de no estar tan roto, de no usar a Rose para acabar con su débil personalidad, jamás se habría fijado en ti, Lily, fue un pequeño error, debí usarte a ti, para las burlas y no a Rose, así, quizás se hubiese fijado en ella, no en ti, y serías mía, sólo mía.

—Eso jamás hubiese pasado –soltó asqueada.

—Llévatela de aquí, Albus –soltó enfadado Scorpius, con aquel control, y autoridad que tenía sobre ella cuando estaban juntos.

La suplica en su mirada debió hacerle marcharse, pero… aquel contacto visual, hizo que su respiración se agitara, él volvía a ser ese chico del que se había enamorado, el hombre que era antes de que Keller lo hubiese apuñalado.

—No importa a donde la lleves, la voy a encontrar, ahórrame matarlos cuando lo haga.

—Tú cierra el pico –soltó enfadado Scorpius.

—No lo haré, ella me pertenece, no a ti…

—No te refieras a ella como si fuese un objeto –bramó Scorpius.

—Ella es mi juguete favorito, y no voy a dejarla ir –apuntó al rubio con su varita –y si tengo que matarte…

—Porque es la única forma en que podrás quitarme de en medio ¿no? –se burló, exasperando a Keller.

—No, tengo más formas.

—Sea lo que fuese que hiciste cuando me atacaste en ese callejón, no te funcionó ¿no es así? –Se burló –estoy más cuerdo que antes, y esta vez no dejaré que uses tus trucos para alejarme de ella.

—Ella es mía –repitió –siempre lo ha sido ¿no es así, Lily? –Sonrió de lado –te diría que te mostraría las imágenes donde lo prueba, pero… tú y Lupin ya las vieron ¿creyeron que no me daría cuenta que se llevaron cosas de ese lugar?

—Lo lamento –se burló Scorpius –creí que no te molestaría, pero debí pensarlo mejor, digo, es lo único que puedes tener de ella ¿no? –Sonrió –por qué no has sido capaz de tener algo de ella de una buena forma, todo siempre ha sido a la fuerza, y así no cuenta.

—Eso dices, pero vamos, Lily, cuéntale la forma en que te retorcías de placer cuando estabas conmigo.

—No –interrumpió Scorpius –no necesito que diga el asco que le daba tenerte en ella –negó –yo sí sé, lo que es que se sienta dichosa, feliz, verla despertar con una sonrisa en el rostro, no llorando, y con miedo, ella era libre, se sentía completa, conmigo o sin mí, en cambio contigo, lo único que la motivaba era miedo, no amor, no placer, sino terror, y es la única forma en que puedes llevarla a tu lado, porque de otra forma, jamás la tendrías, ni en esta vida, ni en ninguna otra.

Lo tomó un poco desprevenido, pero alcanzó a desviar el hechizo que Keller le lanzó, según el último pensamiento de su padre, era exasperar a Sebastian, un fragmento de la charla que Archer y Harry Potter habían tenido, y que su padre sí entendió; Keller estaba perdiendo el control, no tenía ni la menor idea de qué clase de magia estaba usando, pero tomaba mucho esfuerzo y habilidad, y las luces de los ataques flaqueaban en un momento, así que usando esa información, siguió exasperando al mago.

Posiblemente era la única oportunidad que tenían, si volvía a escaparse, sería una vida de tortura para Lily, y posiblemente para la pequeña Alyce, y Scorpius no estaba dispuesto a que eso ocurriera.

—Ella jamás va a amarte, Sebastian –se burló Scorpius.

La mirada azul del hombre fue hasta la pelirroja, que estaba inquieta, preocupada por Scorpius, la batalla había dado pie a un duelo, así que estaba siendo sujetada por Ted y James Sirius, Keller no se había dado cuenta en qué momento el hermano mayor de Lily había llegado.

—Pues en ese caso, me conformaré con su hermosa sobrina –sonrió divertido.

James Sirius dio un paso en dirección a Sebastian, completamente enfurecido, pero Lily lo detuvo, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas para que regresara, cuando su hermano retrocedió, ella se giró en dirección a los magos que habían dejado de lanzarse hechizos.

—Ya basta, Sebastian –soltó Lily, avanzando hasta Scorpius.

—Entonces ¿decidiste venir conmigo?

—Sí –murmuró decidida.

—Lily –la nombró Scorpius.

—Ya es suficiente, sólo júrame que dejarás a Alyce, a mi familia en paz –suplicó.

—Ellos no me interesan, sólo tú –admitió –desde que te vi, por primera vez, lo único que me ha interesado eres tú –extendió su mano en su dirección –ven conmigo, dulzura, sabes que nadie va a amarte como lo hago yo ¿verdad? –Lily asintió.

—Lo sé, Sebastian, sé que no importa con quien esté, o en donde, siempre vas a encontrarme, me amas, y creo que estoy lista para darme la oportunidad de amarte.

El hombre sonrió, una vez que Lily avanzó hasta él, bajó la varita, Albus sujetó a su mejor amigo, para evitar que lo atacara, no podía creer que Lily fuese por decisión propia con él.

—En tu cara, Malfoy –sonrió Keller –ella ahora es mía –rió –bésame, para que le quede claro de una vez, que eres mía.

Lily acercó su rostro a Sebastian y sonrió. — ¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos juntos? –musitó Lily, acariciando su pecho.

—Es un recuerdo hermoso –aceptó él.

—Dime ¿recuerdas tus palabras ese día? –sonrió, a unos centímetros de rozar sus labios con los de él.

—No –admitió.

—Mientras tus manos se cerraban en mi garganta, y te adentraste en mí, antes de terminar –acarició el dorso de la mano del moreno –me dijiste que me tenías en tus manos, que la felicidad nunca llegaría a mí.

—Lily –musitó –me refería a que la felicidad nunca llegaría a ti, si no era conmigo.

—No –negó dulce –descubrí que la felicidad nunca permanecerá junto a mí, si tú sigues vivo.

La mano de Lily se levantó y sin dudarlo un segundo, apuñaló al moreno directo en el corazón, la mirada atónita de Keller se posó en Lily.

—Lily, tú me amas –musitó, incrédulo.

—No, jamás te he amado y nunca lo haré –negó –vete al infierno, Sebastian Keller.

Lily sintió un abrazo, sobresaltándola, observó a su hermano James, y le sonrió, Albus se unió a él, y después su padre, que se alejó para ver a Sebastian perder el brillo en sus ojos azules, para cerciorarse de que realmente estaba muerto, y que realmente era él, la pelirroja buscó a Scorpius, no se había acercado a ella.

El rubio estaba hincado en el pasto, junto al cuerpo de su padre, su mirada gris y vacía reflejaba a su hijo, los ojos le ardieron, y por más que se negó, el llanto lo inundó, ahora estaba completamente solo, había perdido a su madre, y ahora a su padre ¿por qué se había atravesado? Sebastian Keller había intentado matarlo a él, pero Draco se había interpuesto.

Scorpius sintió una pequeña mano en su espalda, levantó la mirada, para toparse con Lily, así que no aguardó más, la envolvió en sus brazos, completamente roto.

—Albus, sé que es mucho pedir pero ¿podrías ir por Kelly? –la voz de Scorpius sonó grave.

—En serio –bramó –tienes a mi hermana en brazos y…

—No es por lo que tú crees –se alejó de Lily, acarició su mentón, y le dedicó una mirada agradecida, para enfocarse en su amigo –ella vendió a Lily –soltó –y necesito saber cómo lo hizo.

—Archer lo descubrió –musitó Ted, por fin había despertado del hechizo de Sebastian, y el golpe que se había dado –al parecer, usó su puesto para espiar a través de las chimeneas –murmuró –me lo dijo, por eso fue a buscar a tu padre, suponía que había hecho algo contigo, le extrañaba que amando a Lily como lo hacías, estuvieras con Kelly.

—Como lo hacía –se burló –como lo hago.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se tiñeron de rojo cuando él le dedicó una mirada intensa, sin duda volvía a ser el mismo Scorpius que ella conocía.

—Ted, si estás en mejor condición, ve con Albus y arresta a Kelly.

—Enseguida –se puso de pie con una mueca.

—Yo me encargaré de solucionar todo esto.

Todos se alejaron, dejando a Scorpius y Lily sentados sobre el pasto, junto al padre del rubio, la chica se inclinó, cuando notó algo en su túnica, el rubio frunció el cejo, cuando vio que sacó un pergamino.

Levantó la vista hacia el cielo oscuro, la luz eléctrica no alcanzaba a iluminar muy bien, pero todo parecía más brillante, podía recordar los pasados años, pero era como si lo estuviese viviendo en automático, sin ser él, todo lo recordaba como si estuviese oculto tras una tela blanca, salvo algunos momentos donde aparecía Lily.

—Lo siento, me he comportado como un estúpido, y no puedo justificar mis acciones –acarició su mano.

—No te preocupes –la chica observó sobre su hombro el cuerpo de Archer, sonrió triste.

—Realmente te amó ¿no es cierto? –murmuró.

—Dio su vida por mí, supongo que lo hizo.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Scorpius en su mejilla, acercó su rostro a ella, la quería besar, extrañaba la sensación de los labios de Lily sobre los de él, la extrañaba por completo ¿por qué la había dejado? Si todo lo que quería en el mundo, era que Lily fuese su esposa ¿por qué eso no había ocurrido desde el momento en que despertó?

—Lamento que vieras ese recuerdo –se alejó –aunque… realmente… agradezco que lo observaras tú, y no tener que contártelo, sigue siendo doloroso.

—Explícame una cosa –pidió.

—Claro ¿qué cosa?

— ¿Por qué era Rose, tu compañía? –Inquirió confundida.

—Adoptó algunas formas antes, quería acceder a mis recuerdos, pero se lo negué cuando descubrí que era yo, quien dominaba mi mente.

—Eso no lo explica.

—Era su forma de castigarme, tomando la forma de la persona a quien más odiaba, y no podía hacerle nada, cuando te marchaste, comprendí que nunca usó tu forma, porque era incapaz de transformarse en la persona a quien más amo.

—Despertaste ese día –se llevó un mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja –dime ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Todo para mí es confuso, Lily, no tengo claro lo que ocurría conmigo.

—M—

Scorpius observó a Kelly, que fue hasta él, preocupada, se llevó la mano al collar en forma de trébol cuando la alejó de él, e intentó abrazarlo de nuevo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

—Ya veo, ya no funciona –musitó.

— ¿Qué es lo que ya no funciona? –cuestionó Harry.

—Nada –soltó enfadada.

—Dime, Kelly ¿por qué lo hiciste? –cuestionó Scorpius.

—Porque ella no te merece –golpeó la mesa y se puso de pie –ella no te ama, yo sí te amo, dime ¿qué tiene la zorra de Lily Potter que no tenga yo? –chilló.

—Eres una chica dulce y gentil, Kelly –aceptó Scorpius –pero Lily es… como un arcoíris –musitó –no importa lo oscuro y tormentoso que estén sus días, ella llena de colores en todas partes, me hace desear ser una mejor persona, pero sobretodo, me hace sentir completo.

La mano de la joven fue de nuevo a su collar, mientras bajaba la vista, completamente dolida y comenzó a llorar.

—Dígame, señorita Carter ¿Sebastian te manipuló de alguna manera para que lo ayudaras?

—No –levantó la mirada hasta Harry, llena de odio –fui yo quien lo buscó.

— ¿Cómo dio con él? –elevó una ceja.

—Un hechizo en ella –se encogió de hombros –me buscó, así que le di toda la información que tenía al respecto –observó a Scorpius –él podía quedarse con ella, siempre y cuando Scorpius me amara a mí.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para que él se enamorara de ti? –Interrogó Harry.

—Sebastian lo hechizó mientras estaba en el hospital, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, después –guardó silencio –me dio el collar, hizo que Lily lo despertara, y… bueno, el desprecio por Lily era proporcional a su amor por ella –se encogió de hombros –mientras más intenso su amor por ella era, se comportaba más grosero, nunca entendí bien lo que hizo, pero… tenían que estar alejados, o no funcionaría el hechizo –observó al rubio –así que cada que ella despertaba un sentimiento cálido, él se volvía frío, insultándola o siendo cortante –se quitó el collar –esto lo calmaba, su cercanía conmigo lo calmaba por eso.

Scorpius negó, completamente furioso, no podía creer que todo ese tiempo, había sido un imbécil con Lily, sólo por la obsesión de Kelly.

—Entonces, déjame comprender, si él quería decirle te amo…

—Automáticamente el hechizo le haría decirle que la odiaba, no hubiese podido ser comprensivo y cariñoso con ella, tenía que ser un patán.

—Entonces, por esa razón, se ocultó todos esos meses de ella ¿cierto?

—Sí –musitó Kelly –por eso le dijo que no quería casarse con ella, cuando en realidad era lo que más deseaba.

—Dime algo –pidió él –mi comportamiento para con mi padre ¿también fue culpa de ese hechizo?

—No –musitó –fue un daño colateral, Sebastian me dijo que tu mente era tan fuerte que se resistía demasiado, y como no estabas mucho junto a mí, te alterabas por completo, fue una falla…

—Así que… ¡Me hiciste gritarle todo eso a mi padre! –soltó furioso, negando.

Draco Malfoy había muerto, sacrificándose por él, y no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar, de reconciliarse.

—Tu padre lo sospechó en ese momento –habló Kelly –me citó para decirme que no me saldría con la suya, tenía miedo a que te lo dijera, por eso… envíe a Sebastian a su casa, esperando que lo matara.

—Fue Keller quien me dijo sobre tu trato con él –se burló.

—Fue la muerte de tu padre lo que te despertó del hechizo –musitó –sólo ver morir a alguien que amas haría algo así.

—M—

Lily observó a su madre, no tenía buena cara, se había ofrecido a ayudarle a Scorpius con el funeral de su padre, así que estaba organizando todo, mientras ella observaba la monotonía con lo que lo hacía.

—Esto es muy difícil para ti también ¿no es así? –Cuestionó Lily –digo, fue tu novio, y parecían ser muy unidos.

—Éramos muy buenos amigos, Lily –la observó –si insinúas que aun sentía algo por él, te diré que no, que amo a tu padre, estoy con él ¿no es así? –Negó enfadada –sí, me duele que muriera, sé lo mucho que le costó ser un buen padre para Scorpius, a pesar de que su relación fraternal no fuera la mejor, él siempre se esforzó por ser un buen padre.

—Lo sé –admitió –vi algunos de los recuerdos de Scorpius con él y su madre, era un buen padre.

—Dime ¿cómo te fue con la familia de Archer? –cuestionó Ginny.

—Borré sus recuerdos de mí –se encogió de hombros.

—Y ¿qué piensas hacer respecto a Scorpius? Ahora que sabes que Keller y Carter lo hechizaron, digo él fue así de cruel contigo por culpa de ellos, ahora eres consciente que él quería decirte que sí quería casarse, y que quería ir corriendo a verte cuando despertó.

—Sí, ya sé que es complicado para él, pero… yo fui la que tuvo que vivir con el corazón roto un tiempo, y no quiero apresurarme con algo así, mamá –admitió.

—Es tu decisión, y te apoyaré decidas lo que decidas –le besó la frente y se marchó, para seguir con los preparativos del funeral.

La pelirroja se sentó en el sofá, observando el jardín, ahora sin Sebastian, las cosas serían más tranquilas, podía respirar profundo, y dedicarse a ser feliz, pero ¿cómo lo haría?

Sonrió cuando vio a James asomarse, Alyce iba con él, así que la abrazó feliz, sentándola en sus piernas.

—Ah, ¿quién es la niña más hermosa del mundo? –jugó con ella.

—Yo, tía Lily –sonrió feliz la niña.

—Tengo que agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, Lils.

—Yo no hice nada –murmuró, observándolo.

—Obligaste a Shev a poner ese hechizo de protección, y pensaste en Alyce antes que en ti, y no hay forma de que pueda pagar eso, en serio –se inclinó hacia ella.

—Olvidándonos de mi pasado con Keller, me gustaría esa forma de pago ¿Cuándo lo cobro? –sonrió.

—M—

Lily se detuvo, sonrió dulce al encontrarse con Scorpius en un pasillo del ministerio, el rubio observó la caja que ella tenía en las manos, así que la sostuvo para ella.

—Dime ¿A dónde vas?

—Bueno, renuncié a mi trabajo –se encogió de hombros –ahora que Keller está muerto, me siento más libre, y no ocupo el trabajo como tabla salvavidas –aceptó.

—Pero ¿A dónde irás?

—Tomaré unas vacaciones –se encogió de hombros –dedicarme a mí misma, al menos por un tiempo.

—Me alegra, que puedas ser feliz ahora –sonrió.

—Y ¿tú que harás? –cuestionó.

Scorpius estiró los brazos, mostrando su uniforme de auror. —Mi padre quería que tuviera un empleo donde pudiese mantenerme, así que me quedaré aquí, donde estoy.

—Pues ojalá eso sea lo que tú desees, Scorpius –sonrió.

—Yo no me siento capaz de… decepcionar a mi padre, ahora que está, ya sabes –se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que él quería más tu felicidad que otra cosa, no la dejes escapar, Scor –sonrió –no vuelve.

La caja con las cosas de Lily cayó al suelo, las manos del chico fueron a las mejillas de la pelirroja, mientras sus labios se unían en un beso apasionado, la espalda de la joven golpeó la barda, mientras besaba con vehemencia al rubio, abrió los ojos cuando él se apoderó de su cuello, y lo empujó con fuerza.

Él no reprochó cuando escuchó a su jefe aclararse la garganta, se agachó a recoger las cosas, mientras Harry Potter negaba ante el espectáculo que presenció.

—Salimos en media hora –informó al rubio –y tú, me dijeron que renunciaste ¿puedo saber por qué?

—No me gusta ese trabajo –se encogió de hombros –y puedo seguir en él, complaciéndote, para hacerte feliz, pero… siento que la vida se me escapa cada vez –se encogió de hombros –mis sueños nunca involucraron un empleo en el ministerio, siempre fue tener una familia…

—Lo sé, Lily –besó su frente –sólo quiero que seas feliz –acarició su mejilla.

Scorpius le dio la caja a Lily después de que su jefe sutilmente lo echara para poder hablar con su hija, él no estaba para nada feliz, sabiendo que Lily se marcharía de Londres, quizá para siempre.

—M—

Lily observó el correo sobre la mesa, habían pasado dos meses desde que había dejado su trabajo en el ministerio, se había establecido en una pequeña casa, en una playa nada visitada, completamente sola, pero por primera vez en años, no se sentía observada, la libertad se sentía maravillosa.

La letra de su madre le hizo abrir esa carta primero, una pequeña invitación le hizo sonreír, era para un evento en el Londres muggle, no tenía muchas ganas de abandonar su idílica tranquilidad, pero era su madre, así que tomó tinta y pergamino, y contestó que asistiría la siguiente semana a ese evento; las demás cartas eran de su hermano James, con algunos fragmentos indescifrables, que pudo comprender que el castaño era incapaz de negar a su hija escribir algo para ella, la traducción venía más abajo, la pequeña Alyce deseaba tanto verla otra vez, sonrió, al parecer, tampoco podía negarse a eso.

Revolvió lo demás, ninguna carta de la persona que esperaba que le mandara una, Scorpius Malfoy se había mantenido ajeno a ella, había vuelto a la “normalidad”, después de que su padre murió, pero no la había buscado, después de que se despidieron en el ministerio, y ella le dijo que no volverían a ser una pareja, él se alejó, dejando a Lily con la incertidumbre de si había sido la decisión correcta.

Salió a la playa, tomó asiento en un lugar alejado, y comenzó a dibujar, su tiempo había comenzado a ser invertido en ese pasatiempo, honrando la memoria de Archer, que tenía razón, prefería morir de hambre, haciendo lo que amaba, a tener que estar esclavizada a un escritorio, consumiendo su tiempo en algo que no volvería y no le haría jamás feliz.

—X—

Su familia estaba reunida cuando llegó a casa para el evento que su madre la había invitado, se dejó abrazar y besar por todos, con una amplia sonrisa, apenas se daba cuenta lo mucho que los había extrañado y a pesar de ser solo dos meses; lo mucho que los había necesitado.

—Vaya, pensé que estarías bronceada –se burló Albus.

—Normalmente las playas de Inglaterra no son como las del caribe, son más viento y oleadas grandes –se burló.

—Con razón estás más pálida –le pellizcó una mejilla.

La mirada de Lily vagó por todos los presentes, si estaba Teddy, posiblemente estaba Scorpius, pero no, sonrió melancólica ¿Cuánto tardaría en arrancarlo de su ser?

—Bien, es momento de que la dejemos en paz, y comencemos a arreglarnos –ordenó Ginny Potter, dando unas palmadas.

—Bien –sonrió.

—M—

La pelirroja observó el reloj, eran las siete y cuarenta y nueve minutos, ya estaba arreglada, pero aún faltaban los demás, así que vagó por el lugar, mientras esperaba que sus padres estuvieran listos, los demás, se encontrarían con ellos en el lugar.

Cerca de las ocho y media, Lily apareció junto con sus padres en un lugar desolado, salieron del callejón, y su vista dio en el bonito edificio frente a ella, era una galería; quiso ir, pero sus padres la dirigieron a otro lugar; al parecer, había una exposición ¿qué clase de artista estaría? ¿Y qué obras tendría?

La chica posó para las fotos, aun con la curiosidad carcomiéndola, quería escaparse, pero había ido ahí con sus padres, y no podía hacerles esa clase de groserías.

Después de una cena, que le pareció interminable, sus padres la dejaron en lo que charlaban con los demás, así que se disculpó y salió, cruzó la calle con poco cuidado, la galería estaba bastante llena, pero no pudo ver los cuadros, ya que estaban girados de tal forma, que tuvieses que entrar para verlos, le pareció curioso, era algo que había hablado con Archer cuando éste preguntó si llegara a exponer sus obras ¿cómo las acomodaría? Y esa había sido su respuesta.

—Tal parece, que la curiosidad acaba con los gatos –murmuró su padre a sus espaldas –primero era la cena, después el evento, pero bueno, ya que no pudiste controlarte.

—Ah ¿es que realmente vendríamos aquí después de la cena?

—Sí –aceptó su padre.

—Me quemaba la curiosidad ¿saben qué clase de artista está exponiendo? –observó de su padre a su madre.

—Es maravillosamente talentosa –informó Ginny –me enamoré de algunos en cuanto los vi, creo que no hay artista más talentoso en el mundo, ni siquiera en el mundo, ni muggle ni mágico.

—Ya veo –sonrió triste.

Sus padres jamás habían visto algo de lo que ella pintaba, pero esperaba que algún día, su madre dijera lo mismo de sus obras.

—Pero ven, vayamos a ver la exposición –sonrió Ginny, sujetándola del brazo.

—Dime ¿quién organizó esto? –cuestionó, viendo a su madre.

—Te llevaré a que le conozcas –sonrió, de forma misteriosa.

Lily se detuvo cuando vio uno de los cuadros, lo reconoció de inmediato; era la silueta de una mujer, lo había pintado una noche en su apartamento, mientras Scorpius dormía en su cama, cuando notó que la inspiración llegaba con más frecuencia desde que había comenzado sus lecciones con él.

—Ah, miren, justo ha llegado –la voz del rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos –ella es la artista por la que me han estado preguntando.

—Ah, señorita Potter –saludó un hombre barbudo –he estado diciéndole a su publicista, que estoy interesado en algunas de sus obras, soy amante del arte –sonrió, sujetando su mano –tiene mucho talento, aunque se nota que aún son obras de una principiante, me gusta el realismo que le da, hacía mucho, que no veía a un artista plasmar de tal forma la belleza, aun vista desde unos ojos tristes.

Lily observó al tipo, que le dedicó una sonrisa amplia y bonachona, como si realmente comprendiera las cosas.

—No siempre las personas son capaces de encontrar la belleza desde la tristeza, pero cuando lo hacen, sus obras son magníficas, considero que tiene un futuro maravilloso en este negocio.

—Muchas gracias –sonrió.

—Lo que más me ha llamado la atención, es que ninguna lleva un nombre, es curioso, y misterioso, forzar a tu mente a encontrar el significado por la vista y lo que transmite, y no por el nombre.

—Se lo agradezco –sonrió con las mejillas rojas.

—Si me permite, iré a pagar las obras que he de llevarme.

La mirada olivo de Lily se posó en el rubio, que sonreía orgulloso, viendo en dirección que se marchó el tipo, después, la observó a ella, con esa intensidad, con que sólo podía verla a ella.

—En realidad, sí tienen un nombre –soltó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Iremos a ver las obras –anunció Ginny, y arrastró a su esposo, que no tenía la intención de moverse de ahí.

La pelirroja llevó un mechón pelirrojo detrás de su oreja, un poco nerviosa por tenerlo enfrente, él se estaba conteniendo demasiado, o simplemente había dejado en el pasado todos los sentimientos que solía tener por ella, observó a otro lado, y avanzó para ver los hermosos marcos en los que estaban sus pinturas.

—Gracias por hacer esto –murmuró Lily.

—No voy a llevarme el crédito, lo cierto es, que… Archer quería hacer esto, yo sólo robé sus ideas, y bueno, me había llevado los cuadros que dejaste atrás cuando terminamos.

—Bueno, aunque fue idea de Archer, tú lo llevaste a la realidad, así que gracias por eso –le sonrió, girándose para alejarse.

—Lily –la sujetó de la muñeca, haciendo que volteara a verlo –quiero que hablemos un momento.

—Lo estamos haciendo ¿no?

—A solas.

Lily se dejó guiar hasta una pequeña oficina, el chico dejó emparejada la puerta, así que la inquietud de Lily se esfumó, no sabía de qué quería hablar, pero sería algo rápido.

—Primero que nada, me alegra que estés aquí –admitió.

—Bueno, mi madre…

—Sé la historia de fondo –admitió –Ted nos ayudó a planear todo para que vinieras.

—Ah, es bueno saberlo –rió nerviosa.

—Sólo quiero decirte que lamento mucho lo que ocurrió entre nosotros los tres años en los que estuve con Kelly.

—No es necesario que te disculpes, Scorpius –negó –comprendo que…

—Aun no comprendo la razón al cien por ciento, aunque sé lo que me hizo, pero… tienes que saber que eres la única mujer que he amado en mi vida –avanzó hasta ella, haciéndole tragar saliva, su respiración se volvió irregular, cuando lo sintió tan cerca de ella –tú eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz –se inclinó hasta rozar sus labios.

—Scorpius –musitó.

Lo observó atenta, mientras lo sentía sujetarla de la cintura, para atraerla a su cuerpo, logrando que su intimidad comenzara a palpitar, sintió el filo del escritorio en su trasero, así que giró para observar que estaba atrapada, él se acercó más a ella, permitiéndole sentir que le ocurría lo mismo, el sentir su miembro duro contra ella, le hizo sonrojarse intensamente, él sonrió.

—Te amo, Lily Luna Potter –musitó, en un tono gutural, mientras le miraba intensamente –para mí no existe una mujer más que tú –Lily sujetó el borde de madera.

Sabía lo que podía pasar entre ellos, y estaba deseando que la besara, que dejara de dar rodeos al respecto y tomara la decisión de compensar los tres años que habían estado separados.

—Dame la oportunidad de solucionar todo lo que te hice, iniciemos, sin precipitarnos al respecto.

—No –contestó, con la respiración agitada.

Lo sintió alejarse, aunque no fue demasiado, pudo sentir como su cuerpo se alejaba poco a poco de ella, quería estar con él, sin duda, pero les había tomado un tiempo lograr aceptar que se amaban ¿iniciar de cero? ¿Era lo que quería realmente?

—Lamento, si te incomodé –sus manos se quitaron del cuerpo de Lily.

Lily se apresuró a estirar la mano, para sujetarlo y así detenerlo, y pudo notar como se relajaba, como si el alma volviera a su cuerpo, la aprisionó de nuevo, uniendo sus labios en un beso apasionado, sin duda se habían extrañado uno al otro.

La pelirroja soltó un gemido al sentirlo sujetar sus pechos, mientras sus labios depositaban suaves besos en su largo cuello, la sujetó de la cintura para sentarla sobre el escritorio, sacó su varita para quitarle el bonito vestido que llevaba puesto, le dedicó una sonrisa pervertida, antes de agacharse y esconder el rostro entre los muslos de Lily; que se retorció tan solo sentir las falanges del rubio rozar su intimidad, para después hacer las pantaletas a un lado, la sensación de la lengua del chico adentrándose lo más que podía en ella, logró que el lugar le diera vueltas.

Arqueó la espalda, cuando dos de los largos dedos del chico se adentraron en ella, chillando de placer conforme los movía en su interior.

—Te amo, Lily –murmuró antes de besarla de nuevo.

La pelirroja rodeó las caderas del hombre en cuanto se adentró en ella, para evitar que se escapara, rasguñó sus bien formados bíceps cuando sus manos se unieron a sus labios, masajeando sus pechos.

—Scorpius –lo nombró –Scorpius –repitió en un tono más agudo –Scorpius –gimió cuando sintió el clímax, él arremetió contra su cuerpo un par de veces más, hasta que sintió su líquido caliente en ella.

La joven lo empujó un poco, haciendo que abandonara su cuerpo, lo recargó en el escritorio, e introdujo su miembro a la boca, él gimió ante el placer que eso le daba, extrañaba tanto a Lily.

La pegó a su cuerpo cuando lo hizo venirse, la pelirroja se tensó al notar la puerta emparejada, apenas recordaba ese detalle; él soltó una risa divertida, se giró rápidamente, inclinando a Lily sobre el escritorio, ella respingó al sentir la madera fría contra sus pechos sensibles.

—No creas que olvido lo mucho que te excita la posibilidad de ser descubierta –sonrió y besó su nuca, separó más las piernas de la chica, que gimió al sentirlo adentrarse en ella de nueva cuenta.

Se mordió el labio inferior, a veces, se le olvidaba lo pasional que podía ser Scorpius, y no era como que le desagradara, por el contrario, amaba su capacidad de ser protector, cariñoso, pero al mismo tiempo un apasionado y un tanto pervertido en la cama.

—M—

La decepción corría por todo el ser de Scorpius Malfoy, mientras observaba a su otro mejor amigo, empacar sus cosas, hacía dos semanas, mientras estaba haciéndole el amor a Lily pensó que las cosas entre ellos… se habían solucionado, si bien no habían vuelto a ser lo que eran antes de que Keller casi lo matara, sí pensó que había aceptado a iniciar desde cero su relación cuando le dejó poseerla.

—Quita esa cara –pidió Jarvis.

—No puedo, es que, agh –gruñó frustrado –pensé que las cosas serían…

— ¿Fáciles? –Se burló –es Lily Luna Potter, Scorpius, las cosas con ella jamás han sido fáciles.

—Lo sé, y me odio por no haberle hecho caso a Clarisa cuando me advirtió de Kelly –admitió –pero era tan dulce, que no creí que fuese capaz de hacer algo así.

—Golpeó a Lily –le comentó –dime ¿qué le faltaba para llegar a donde lo hizo? Un centímetro, si acaso –gruñó.

—Creo que tengo que hacerme a la idea de que ella no volverá conmigo, digo… dime ¿en serio aceptaría a un perdedor como yo, después de haber estado con una persona emocionalmente estable como Archer Clarke? –Bufó –lo dudo.

—Ella te ama, Scorpius, quizás, sólo te está haciendo sufrir –se encogió de hombros –por cierto, toma –le extendió un pergamino.

—Ah ¿qué es esto?

—Un pergamino –puso los ojos en blanco –me lo dio tu padre, antes de… ir a la casa de seguridad de Lily.

Scorpius se quedó callado, su nombre estaba escrito en la caligrafía perfecta de su padre, provocando unas ganas enormes de ponerse a llorar, y quizás porque se trataba de Jarvis, lo hizo, no era algo nuevo para su amigo verlo llorando como un crío.

Sintió un fuerte apretón en el hombro, en señal de apoyo, sin duda ese tipo nunca lo defraudaba, se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica, y esperó un momento en lo que su vista volvía a la normalidad, Jarvis salió para darle privacidad.

_Scorpius;_

_Espero que para el momento en que estés leyendo éste pergamino; el hechizo que Kelly Carter puso en ti con ayuda de Sebastian haya terminado, aun así, le diré a Jarvis que lo guarde un tiempo prudente, sólo para asegurarme de que no lo echarás a la chimenea sin siquiera leerlo._

_Quiero asegurarme de que sepas, que sé cuál es el costo para que vuelvas a ser tú, tardé demasiado en darme cuenta la razón por la que siempre huías de Lily Potter, a pesar, de que estaba seguro de que la amas como jamás amarás a otra mujer o persona en general, quiero asegurarme, de que sepas que soy el padre más orgulloso, eres un hijo fantástico, y siempre velaré la promesa que te hice al morir tu madre, no importa cuánto nuestras personalidades nos alejen, siempre voy a estar para ti, en las buenas, y en las malas._

_Morir no es algo que encuentre abrumador, ni que lo considere como un sacrificio el dar mi vida por la tuya, es algo que siempre ha sido capaz de hacer, y, que tengas que verme morir, sólo es para ayudar a romper el encantamiento, era yo, un padre que siempre fue ausente, y poco cariñoso, o la mujer que te hace sentir vivo; que te devolvió el camino, pero sobretodo, las ganas de seguir adelante._

_Con mi muerte, siéntete en libertad de vivir tu vida como siempre has querido; no te quedes marchito en tu trabajo de auror, ahora toda la fortuna Malfoy es tuya, siéntete en la libertad de despilfarrar lo que por años, tus antepasados han tenido obsesiva necesidad de conservar, el dinero no te dará la felicidad._

_Confía en mí._

_Sigue tus sueños, y hagas lo que hagas, no seas un cobarde, no la dejes ir, usa todos tus temores y dudas, para luchar por ella._

_Lamento no haber estado ahí, para curar tus heridas, lamento por haber estado tanto tiempo encerrado en mi propia miseria y dolor, que no fui capaz de ver que había algo que te dolía en el alma, perdóname, por no ser el padre que siempre quisiste._

_Sigue siendo un buen hombre, y por favor, no sigas mi camino cuando tengas tus propios hijos._

_Te veré en la otra vida, sigue haciéndome sentir orgulloso._

_Draco Malfoy;_

_El padre que siempre te quiso, y no pudo demostrarlo como se debe._

—M—

Lily Potter regresó antes de lo que había planeado a Londres, observó a su cuñada, que antes de irse hacía dos meses y dos semanas atrás, había comunicado su embarazo, así que sonrió avanzó hasta ella, y acarició su vientre más abultado que de costumbre, la mujer pelirroja era sanadora, así que… había informado que pronto daría a luz a unos gemelos, era obvio, que tanto la abuela Molly, como Ginny Potter, estaban que no cabían de la felicidad.

—Dime ¿qué te ocurre? –cuestionó Shev, preocupada.

—Nada –murmuró, sonriéndole.

—Lily –sonrió la sanadora –te conozco ¿estás pensando en él?

—No –movió la cabeza de un lado a otro –es sólo, que… me quedé pensando en que… los gemelos entrarán a Hogwarts de doce –negó.

—Ah, tu madre y su obsesión porque entren a los once en Hogwarts.

—Oye –sonrió –es bonito tener once y recibir tu carta.

—Bueno, yo no fui a Hogwarts, así que –se encogió de hombros.

—Cierto, dime ¿cómo es Ilvermorny? –sonrió encantada.

—Bueno –hizo un mohín.

Lily frunció el cejo, había olvidado lo poco que sabía de su cuñada, era bastante… cerrada, a hablar de su familia y todo a su alrededor.

—Eres inglesa ¿verdad?

—Lo soy, nací en un ferry en New York –comentó alegre.

—Ah… -frunció el ceño Lily –si naciste en NY, se supone que…

— ¡Lily! –Soltó James alegre –pensé que no te veríamos hasta dentro de tres meses.

—Ese era el plan –sonrió divertida.

La charla sobre Elisheva perdió perspectiva, se enfocaron más en el embarazo que en otra cosa, así que a Lily no le pareció oportuno aclararle a la pelirroja que en realidad era norteamericana, no inglesa.

—Toma –dijo Shev, dándole un trozo de pastel.

—Scorpius lo hizo para Alyce –argumentó James, tranquilo.

—Ah –musitó Lily, intrigada.

—Creo que tu sobrina se ha enamorado de él –se encogió de hombros James –así que tendrás competencia, yo que tú, me apuraba –bromeó su hermano –en serio, se ha puesto de un necio, que quiere verlo, que quiere verlo, y cuando está aquí, no se le despega.

—Bueno, cariño, en mi familia…

Shev se quedó callada, observó a Lily y se puso de pie, le habló a su hija y ésta entró a la casa, ya que estaba en el patio.

—Mira cariño, tu tía favorita ha venido a verte –sonrió James.

La pequeña pelirroja observó a Lily con atención, inclinando su cabecita a un lado y después al otro, se alejó corriendo y tomó algo que Lily no distinguió.

—Ven, cariño –extendió los brazos con una sonrisa, pero la pequeña Alyce negó, poniendo mala cara.

—Vaya, vaya –soltó divertida Elisheva, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ah ¿qué pasó? –cuestionó Lily, ante la incertidumbre tatuada también en el rostro de su hermano.

—Al parecer, alguien ha tenido una noche alocada ¿cierto?

—Yo… no te comprendo, Shev ¿qué quieres decir?

—Sabía que había algo raro en ti, pero… con los años se pierde el don –se encogió de hombros –pero Alyce lo tiene muy presente.

— ¿Tú entiendes algo de lo que dice? –Interrogó Lily a su hermano.

—No –admitió.

—Dime ¿estuviste con Scorpius la última vez que viniste?

—Sí, él organizó el evento…

—Me refiero a sexualmente –soltó sin rodeos.

Las mejillas de Lily la delataron, James negó, incómodo por la información, no era como que se espantara, su hermana ya era mayor de edad, y con la libertad plena de tener una vida sexual con quien ella quisiera, pero no le agradaba el tema.

—Yo –musitó, nerviosa.

—No comprendía la razón por la que Alyce insistía tanto en verlo, ahora lo entiendo todo.

—Bueno, amor ¿qué te parece si nos haces partícipes de tu charla unilateral? –sonrió James.

—Lily está embarazada –contestó, sonriente –supongo que tienes… pues exactamente, lo mismo que desde tu última relación sexual con Scorpius.

—Ah ¿quién te dice que es de él?

—Alyce –se encogió de hombros.

—Claro –se burló Lily –porque ella estuvo presente, supongo.

—No –admitió –pero es complicado de explicar, Alyce ¿quieres mandarle una nota a Scorpius?

— ¡Sí! –chilló emocionada.

Lily observó al ave alejarse con una nota atada a la pata, creyó que en lo que el rubio se desocupaba de su ocupada tarde de auror, ella tenía tiempo de escapar, pero no fue así, dos horas después, el rubio apareció por la chimenea, quedándose sorprendido al verla.

—Lily –musitó incrédulo.

—Ah, yo me tengo que ir –se puso de pie rápido –nos veremos después.

—En serio ¿no piensas informarle? –cuestionó Shev.

—Shev, con todo respeto…

—Bien, te haré la prueba.

—X—

Scorpius jugaba con Alyce cuando Lily salió de la habitación, con la mente hecha un maldito lío, estaba embarazada, la prueba había dado positiva, todas las veces que hizo que Shev la repitiera, daba tan positivo, como el de su cuñada, así que no podía estar tomándole el pelo, pero ¿cómo?

Bueno, sí, había estado con Scorpius hacía dos meses y dos semanas, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cómo es que había terminado embarazada?

Ella no había tomado la poción.

Pero él siempre se protegía.

Scorpius Malfoy siempre era cuidadoso con su protección ¿cómo es que había llegado a eso?

—Lily ¿todo bien? –cuestionó su hermano, preocupado al verla tan pálida.

—Se lo dije, en mi familia, jamás se equivocan, aun sin pruebas.

— ¿En serio? –cuestionó emocionado James, apretujándola en un abrazo.

La pelirroja sintió sus mejillas arder, ante la mirada intensa del rubio, había vuelto antes, porque había estado sintiéndose mal, nada de mareos, ni vómitos, simplemente un agotamiento que nunca se iba, jamás sospechó que pudiese estar embarazada.

—Alyce, cariño, ven, deja a tu tía Lily charlar con Scorpius un momento –dijo James, estirando la mano, la niña hizo un mohín, pero sujetó a su padre de la mano y salieron juntos del salón.

— ¿Todo bien? –Se puso de pie y fue hasta ella –estás pálida.

—Scorpius ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –frunció el ceño.

—Claro, dime ¿qué ocurre?

—En la galería… tú… ¿te cuidaste?

—Sí, siempre lo hago ¿por qué?

—No, por nada –negó.

—Espera –la detuvo el rubio, con el ceño fruncido -¿no te cuidaste tú? –inclinó la cabeza, nada feliz.

—Tú siempre te cuidas…

—No, no, no –la detuvo –dime ¿te cuidaste?

— ¿Por qué quieres saber? –Frunció el cejo –tú siempre lo haces.

—No en esa ocasión –admitió serio –digo, no iba preparado, ni siquiera creí que entre tú y yo… pasaría algo.

—Grandísimo imbécil –negó –dime –y ¿no se te ocurrió decirme?

—Bueno, cariño, creí que las lecciones te habían quedado claras, y que habías aprendido a nunca dar nada por hecho.

—Bueno, durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, te cuidaste muy bien –se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

— ¿Nunca tomaste la poción? –frunció el ceño.

—Sí –hizo un mohín –la olvidaba en ocasiones, así que –se encogió de hombros.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. —Lily…

—Estoy embarazada –musitó.

El rostro de Scorpius quedó completamente en blanco, notó la tensión en sus hombros, se había quedado pegado al piso, la joven sintió una enorme decepción, él no estaba feliz por la noticia.

—No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo, no tienes por qué preocuparte al respecto, hagamos de cuenta que, no es tuyo ¿sí?

— ¿Es una opción para ti? –La cuestionó.

—Bueno, también está la opción de interrumpir el embarazo –se encogió de hombros.

—Lily…

—Sí tu puedes hacer como que no es tuyo… yo –su voz casi se apagó –yo adoraría tenerlo.

El chico seguía pegado al suelo, con los hombros tensos y la quijada apretada, Lily no sabía cómo tomar aquella actitud, suspiró y retrocedió un poco.

—Me hubiese gustado que, digo, ya sabes, me dijeras ¿qué es lo que está cruzando por tu mente? Aunque claramente…

El chico avanzó hasta ella, rodeándola con sus brazos y hundiendo el rostro en su cabello, había querido hacer eso desde que de su boca salió el “Estoy embarazada”; pero no se movió, por temor a que ella lo rechazara, pero a la mierda, era el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra en ese momento.

—Dementores, Lily ¿cómo quieres que me mantenga al margen? –La cuestionó –dime ¿realmente crees posible que puedo alejarme de ti? Y ahora más, sabiendo que tenemos un hijo en camino.

—Scorpius…

—No quiero estar lejos –admitió –te quiero a mi lado, Lily, dame la oportunidad de…

—No –se mordió el labio –quiero que retomemos esto, si quieres retomarlo, como si estos años lejos, jamás hubiesen pasado.

Él sonrió. —Entonces –se hincó –no tengo la sortija, pero ¿quieres casarte conmigo? –sonrió.

—Sí –aceptó con una enorme sonrisa.

—M—

Scorpius salió de la habitación, con solo los calzoncillos puestos, la pelirroja estaba en la terraza, con su camisa puesta, la rodeó todo lo que pudo desde atrás, besando su cuello.

—Buenos días, cariño –sonrió, mientras acariciaba el estómago abultado de su esposa.

—Basta, lo alteras –se movió un poco.

El varón se pegó más a ella, el hecho de que sólo tuviese la camisa abotonada la suficiente para que no se le vieran los pechos, pero su abultado vientre estuviera desnudo, y las pantaletas blancas fueran su único atuendo, le hacía desearla demasiado.

—Lo haces a propósito ¿verdad? –ella rió, sí, lo hacía.

—Deberías dormir un poco ¿no estás cansado? –Elevó una ceja.

—Es la noche libre de Albus, puedo decirle que si puede ir al bar, a vigilar él, mientras yo me quedo contigo, haciéndote el amor, ahora que todavía podemos –sonrió.

—Bueno, estás dejando tanto de lado el bar, que comienzo a dudar que ese fuese tu plan, desde que eras joven.

—Bueno, lo dices porque estar así, no interfiere con tus pinturas.

—Claro que lo hace –sonrió, al sentir los labios de su esposo en su cuello –pasamos gran parte haciendo el amor, Scorpius.

—Dime ¿has pensado en pintarme desnudo? –Ella sonrió.

—Tengo algunos bocetos de ti desnudo –admitió, cuando él la colocó de lado, para poder estrujarla, sintió su erección en la pierna.

—No me habías dicho eso.

—Bueno, fue tu culpa, por quedarte dormido en mi cama innumerables veces, aunque eso estaba fuera de las reglas –sonrió.

—Entonces volveré a quedarme dormido, para que puedas dibujarme libremente –sonrió.

Lily soltó una risa divertida, mientras su esposo acariciaba su vientre, lo observó atenta, no podía creer que al final, había tenido todo y más de lo que siempre había soñado, estaba con un hombre que la amaba inmensamente, pasaba su tiempo entre las sábanas con él, o pintando, mientras él iba a su bar a atender la barra.

El recuerdo de Sebastian Keller había quedado tan en el pasado, que era como si jamás hubiese ocurrido.

Ahora sólo tenía que dedicarse a ser feliz.


End file.
